


you don't belong here

by FrozenPoison



Series: Jesus's bookshelf [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Near Death, Original Character Death(s), Past Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sequel, Smoking, Suicide, fuck amc, sequel to "do you know what's worth fighting for?"
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 230,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison
Summary: События, произошедшие за шестилетний промежуток, начиная с 9х06.Ему жаль. Бесконечно жаль за год разлуки, за месяцы, проведенные вместе и обратившиеся в ядовитую пыль, попавшую в легкие и отравляющую дальнейшую жизнь.





	1. «Прощай, оружие!» // A Farewell to Arms

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Blind Witness - Words and Meanings_  
_Greyson - All Shall Perish_  
_David Nevue - Sweet Dreams & Starlight_  
_Dan Owen - Call My Name_

Рик умер. И это поменяло все. Мир распадался на части и прежде, с каждой новой смертью из-под ног то и дело вылетал щебень, вынуждая спотыкаться, а теперь обрушился с громким взрывом. Иисус замер на месте, не способный отвести взгляда от полыхающих остатков моста, к которым стянулась толпа ходячих – убивать их уже не имело смысла. Обгоревшие тела срывались в бурную реку и безвозвратно поглощались волнами. От боли же стенали живые. Иисус на секунду зажмурился от истошного крика Мишонн, замер в полной растерянности. Взгляд заметался среди деревьев с опасением, – лишь бы ходячие не свернули с дороги. Кэрол и Мэгги схватили подругу, не позволяя ринуться в пламя в тщетных попытках спасти Рика. Его там уже не было. Иисус не знал, что делать, как утешить, чем помочь. Кровь в ушах стучала погребальным маршем: никак. Не в первый раз ничего не исправить. Нужно пережить. Умереть вместе, рассыпаться прахом, а потом… понять, что на самом деле твое сердце все еще бьется и есть, ради кого жить.

Иисус убедился, что с остальными все в порядке хотя бы физически и никому не требуется помощь. Он окинул людей обеспокоенным взглядом, пройдя в сторону берега, и понял, что не нашел Дэрила. Он упустил момент, когда охотник исчез в лесу. Иисус прибыл вместе со всеми, услышав по рации, что в лагере что-то стряслось, и не успел узнать подробности. Происходила полнейшая неразбериха. Он предчувствовал чью-то смерть, но не думал, что она придет за Риком. Иисус звал Дэрила, углубившись в лес, петляя между деревьев и едва не потеряв ориентира из-за пережитого шока. Но Диксон не отзывался. Он не мог так далеко уйти, он ведь только что был на берегу. Пол не хотел мириться с мыслью, что кричать бессмысленно, но логика говорила – арбалетчик бы отозвался, если бы хотел. Значит, не хотел. И его лучше оставить в одиночестве переживать потерю. Пол не понимал, как можно справиться с таким шквалом эмоций, скрывшись ото всех, но не задумывался о том, что после иных, даже менее травмирующих событий, сам поступал точно так же. Дэрил переживал потерю близкого далеко не первый раз, начиная со смерти брата. Он объявится, когда будет готов, когда придет время.

Диксон вернулся в Александрию через два дня, уставший, голодный, дикий и отстраненный. Так сказали Иисусу, обивающему порог общины и по неудачному стечению обстоятельств разминувшемуся с ним. Дэрил взял какие-то вещи, но так не пришел ни в Хиллтоп, ни в Королевство.

Следующие пару месяцев Пол перемещался от одного поселения к другому, тратя драгоценное время, которое бы мог использовать для поиска припасов, беспокоился за александрийцев, предлагал помощь, как бы невзначай спрашивал, не заходил ли Дэрил, и каждый раз получал отрицательный ответ. Это вводило его в растерянность, заставляло убеждать себя в том, что Диксону на этот раз необходимо больше времени для перенесения огромной потери в лице Граймса. А потом он подумал, что, вероятно, Дэрил винит в смерти себя, как и в смерти Гленна и Абрахама. Опять же – неизвестно, почему, действительно ли он имел к этому отношение, или цепочка событий сама привела к неизбежному. У Пола были лишь крупицы информации о происходившем в тот день, но паззл складывался абстрактной картиной, в достоверность которой верить было невозможно. За свои визиты в Александрию Иисус фактически не видел Мишонн – она стала тенью, передав управление поселением в руки Габриэля и Аарона, но со временем нашла в себе силы вновь встать во главе. У нее были дети – она не имела права ломаться. Пол уверял себя, что и Диксон придет в себя. В конце концов, охотник знает, где его искать – нет смысла за ним бегать.

Но он не пришел. Ни через месяц. Ни через полгода.

Возможно, Диксон не хочет показывать свой надлом, с которым не справился, не хочет обращаться к людям и искать утешения? Может, ему омерзительно видеть сочувствие остальных? Или дыра в душе от потери близких уже стала настолько огромных размеров, что ее никак не заштопать, просто протягивай руку и с легкостью дергай наружу сердце. Убивай. Или, вдруг… ему стыдно возвращаться по прошествии такого количества времени? Нет, Пол не знал мотивов, не понимал затянувшегося скитания. Дэрил ведь знает, что дорог, почему он просто не может вернуться? Неужели он не осознает беспокойства? Почему он даже не даст о себе знать? Пол в любой момент будет рад его видеть, он ни за что не будет злиться и обвинять в безалаберности, в эгоизме, в том, что не ценит заботы. Он понимает, насколько тяжело смириться со смертью Рика. Но мир не замкнулся на одном человеке. К сожалению, или нет, но миру плевать, планета будет продолжать вертеться, люди будут рождаться и умирать даже после твоей смерти. Закон природы. Его нужно просто принять.

Отвлечением Иисуса от грузных мыслей стали тренировки. Дисциплина помогала уравновесить все внутри, очистить разум, расставить приоритеты, обрисовать цели и выбросить из головы все токсичное и тупиковое. Он вставал на рассвете, чтобы растянуть мышцы, растрясти кости, совершал ежедневные пробежки, разучивал новые приемы, которые вычитал в найденном самоучителе – так больше была загружена голова, и некогда думать об остальном. Помимо прочего, у него была группа детей, обучающихся самообороне. Ему нравилось с ними общаться, возиться, они заряжали его позитивом, заставляли смеяться, пусть и объяснять некоторые вещи по три раза, а в конце тренировок падать на землю, крепко обняв и прижав к себе, чужих, но таких родных и близких. Они большие молодцы.

А в какой-то момент в Хиллтоп заглянул Аарон, оправившийся после своей серьезной травмы. Кузнецы сделали ему протез из металла, прикрепляемый к плечу кожаными ремешками. Это не было даже отдаленной заменой, но избавило от некоторых бытовых неудобств. Как-то получилось, что с Иисусом он нашел общий язык, и они даже вроде как подружились. Аарон умел располагать к себе любого, он когда-то умудрился сблизиться даже с Дэрилом и, _представь себе,_ пригласить его к себе с Эриком поужинать спагетти. Фраза промелькнула в совершенно обычном разговоре двух друзей, делящихся приятными воспоминаниями, и упоминание Диксона кольнуло и начало рушить тщательно возводимую ранее стену внутри Иисуса. Или всего лишь ее подобие.

Он невыносимо скучал по тем временам. Вроде совсем недавним, но словно прошли годы, сметя в пыль все пережитое, личное, теплое. Они с Дэрилом еще не решились кому-либо рассказывать об отношениях, поэтому встречи были волнительными и долгожданными, с каплей адреналинового эгоизма. Во время всеобщей войны они виделись урывками, но всегда находили время, чтобы хотя бы обняться и тем самым придать друг другу сил. Только в эти короткие моменты Диксон позволял себе выдохнуть и перестать выглядеть безэмоциональным солдатом.

И этого в принципе хватало. Когда власть Нигана была отнята, каждый из жителей Хиллтопа, Александрии или Королевства думал, что в жизни наконец-то наступило спокойствие, но обманывался. И не потому, что Рик помиловал предводителя убийц. А из-за того, что после подъема по закону жизни или подлости, называйте, как хотите, обязательно следует длительное и сокрушительное падение.

Затем Граймс поставил Дэрила следить за порядком в Святилище, а тот, в свою очередь, запретил Полу там бывать ради его же безопасности. К сожалению, рация не была рассчитана на расстояние, разделяющее их, и переговоры чаще происходили через третьих лиц, ограничиваясь запросами на совместные со всеми вылазки. Пол держал обещание и не приближался к территории бывших Спасителей. Им с Дэрилом приходилось проходить несколько километров в лес, навстречу друг к другу, чтобы просто поговорить по рации. Диксон был скуп на рассказы о своих бытовых делах и мелких проблемах, но в его голосе проскальзывала улыбка, когда Пол подшучивал над ним или напоминал, как скучает. Однажды он наткнулся на полицейскую машину, а в ней и рацию, позволяющую передавать сигнал на более дальние расстояния, в отличие от обычной. Идея разыграть Дэрила возникла моментально. Он сообщил, что видел кое-какой фургон с припасами по дороге с вылазки, недалеко от Святилища, но так как был один и за рулем, не смог его отогнать в поселение, поэтому дал мнимые координаты. Он специально загородил шоссе машинами, чтобы затормозить Диксона на полпути, и притаился в одной из них, поодаль. В привычки охотника входило ездить на вылазки в одиночку, поэтому план не должен был дать осечку в лице кого-то третьего, постороннего. Дэрил ни с кем в Святилище не общался достаточно для совместной поездки, да и трудности в мероприятии не было никакой. Когда мужчина, сматерившись и сплюнув в сторону, слез с мотоцикла освобождать проезд, Пол материализовался позади, нарочно выкручивая ему руку. Реакция Дэрила не заставила себя ждать, преобразовавшись в удар с разворота, но Пол успел пригнуться и заразительно засмеяться, в следующее мгновение прижавшись к его крепкому телу. Скучал же, ублюдок, по таким выходкам.

Принудительная высылка Диксона закончилась, когда непогода смела мост, соединяющий поселения и Святилище. Хрен бы с ним, но Рик считал, что связь между общинами терять никак нельзя, поэтому организовал строительство нового моста. Того самого, из-за которого Аарон потерял руку, того самого, который и привел к фатальной ошибке стремящегося к хорошим взаимоотношениям людей различных групп Граймса. Даже Иисус понимал, что невозможно наладить контакты со всеми и следовало бы оборвать связь со Святилищем. Пусть люди сами о себе заботятся или же присоединяются к другим общинам, согласные следовать их правилам. Никого не заставишь сотрудничать, работает исключительно добрая воля. А ее не было. Напряжение чувствовали все. Диксону особенно тяжело удавалось держать себя в руках, он успел поцапаться с каким-то Спасителем, едва не угрохав того на глазах у остальных. Новости между поселениями расходились быстро, и после этой Иисус понял, что ему осточертело безвылазно оставаться в Хиллтопе за главного вместо Мэгги, разрабатывающей план по убийству Нигана. Поэтому однажды ночью он пробрался к лагерю. И, несмотря на свои навыки бесшумного ниндзя, неожиданно наткнулся на Кэрол, патрулирующую территорию от случайных ходячих.

\- Ты к Дэрилу? 

Он кивнул и скромно улыбнулся в ответ. Кэрол единственная знала об их отношениях, а потому – подсказала, в какой палатке Дэрил. Незаметно для остальных Пол пробрался в его обитель. Зажимая охотнику рот рукой, чтобы не разбудить людей в соседних палатках, он заставлял Дэрила скучать по нему еще сильнее и впиваться зубами в ладонь. Потом они около пары часов переговаривались едва различимым шепотом, фактически на ухо друг другу, и общение скорее происходило на уровне ощущений. Иисус исчезал из лагеря также виртуозно, как и появлялся.

 

Конечно, сидеть в поселении и ждать возвращения Дэрила Пол не мог. Он по-прежнему старался покинуть Хиллтоп при первой же удобной возможности, но свалившиеся обязанности в виде обучения самообороне, расширения границ и укрепления стен делали побеги редкими. Поэтому, улучив возможность, он проводил как можно больше времени за стенами, в поисках не только припасов и людей, которым требуется помощь, но и Диксона. Он обшаривал ближайшие дома, предположив, что тот мог выбрать один из них. Ничего. Никаких свежих следов присутствия живых людей. Больше всего он боялся найти Дэрила среди толпы ходячих, несмотря на достаточно крохотный шанс подобного исхода. Арбалетчик не дастся гнилым зубам. Пол возвращался с полным багажником припасов и пустым сердцем. Он не нашел места, где Дэрил мог осесть. Может быть, он и вовсе успел добраться до побережья, и поиски затянутся на бессмысленные годы. Мир одновременно и огромен, и тесен, но почему даже на небольшой территории невозможно отыскать всего одного, так необходимого ему человека?

Спустя пару месяцев он наткнулся (вернее, впервые обратил внимание) на пачку сигарет и отчаянно сжал в ладони, чуть ли не кроша табак. Зажмурился и понял, что силы, державшие его прежде, в конечном итоге начали покидать. Но пачку решил сохранить. На случай, если… черт, он даже не знал, зачем.

Дни сливались в одно сплошное серое пятно, недели проходили, словно часы, Пол еще никогда не чувствовал такую безысходность, несмотря на то, что мир вообще-то, по сути своей, рухнул несколько лет назад, и сейчас поздновато для того, чтобы опомниться.

 

Ночами Пол грыз подушку, чтобы не загрызть себя самого изнутри волнением и мыслями, оставшимися без пропитания в виде новой информации о произошедшем в день обрушения моста. Выкинуть из головы Диксона у него не получалось. Он в тысячный раз перебирал в голове возможные причины их разлуки, смотрел в потолок расфокусированным из-за слез взглядом и шепотом просил вернуться. Эй, ты, наверху, ты же все еще есть, ты же прекрасно слышишь, почему не можешь исполнить такую крохотную просьбу и просто навязать Дэрилу мысль о нем? Ведь тогда он обязательно вернется.

А рядом незаметно для самого Иисуса оказался Аарон, став для него необходимой поддержкой и опорой.

\- Что случилось? – мужчина заметил слезы в мутных глазах Иисуса, сидящего на крыльце и невидящим взглядом смотрящего на пачку сигарет в ладони. Он долго решался закурить, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что ни черта это не помогает успокоиться, но так этого и не сделал.

– Ничего. Ты что-то хотел? – Иисус быстро утер глаза и, спрятав пачку за спину, пытливо взглянул на товарища.

\- Я хотел бы попросить тебя научить меня драться. Тем более теперь, когда я… скажем так, потерял немного сноровки.

Конечно же Иисус с воодушевлением согласился. Отказывать кому-либо без причины он не был способен и принял это как еще один способ отвлечься. Достаточно действенный, надо сказать. Тренировки были индивидуальными и проводились на открытой местности, где-то между Хиллтопом и Александрией. Примерно полчаса занимала разминка, остальное время – демонстрация основ, а затем отработка легких ударов. У Аарона было одновременно и преимущество и особенность – металлическая рука, которая служила непревзойденным блоком от ударов противника. Спустя три месяца он значительно преуспел в борьбе, и Иисус зачастую начинал вольную программу без предупреждения, пытаясь застать друга врасплох. Тот вовсю поддерживал подобную практику, потому как настоящий противник никогда не предупредит о нападении. Признаться, занятия действительно заставляли Иисуса чувствовать себя нужным и важным, заполнять голову планированием следующих встреч и составлением новой программы. Однажды ученик даже превзошел учителя и сбил его с ног. Иисус возмущенно подставил подножку и уложил Аарона на землю следом, мгновенно подрываясь вверх. Они смеялись, а затем сидели в тени деревьев за ланчем и делились новостями общин. Дэрил до сих пор не появлялся в Александрии тоже.

 

Хотя бы ночью в трейлере не бывало посторонних, заглядывающих по делам, с назойливыми вопросами или просьбами. Пол лежал на постели вымотанный, но вовсе не от тренировок, синяки и тянущая боль в мышцах его волновали в последнюю очередь, как и внезапно проснувшийся голод, заворчавший в желудке. От его нервов, казалось, осталась только тонкая нить, которая держалась только каким-то чудом. Посторонние этого не замечали, так и должно было продолжаться. Но он не мог все время изображать из себя сильного не только на публике, но и наедине с собой. Стоит быть честным хотя бы перед своим «я». И отпустил вожжи выдержки. Он позволил себе сломаться, рассчитывая, что после ему станет легче. Тело сотряслось от первого всхлипа, прошедшего по горлу нажачкой, дрожь отозвалась в легких, а затем нестерпимо защекотал в ноздрях ацетон. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем выдохся, прежде чем устал от собственных стонов и жалости, а подушка насквозь промокла.

Почему он плачет, как по мертвому? Дэрил жив, Пол уверен. Он умеет за себя постоять и продержаться абсолютно в любых условиях, даже при отсутствии помощи посторонних. Он охотник, он боец, он – тот, кто поднимался, когда судьба стреляла ему в грудь в упор. В обоих смыслах. Но почему он не возвращается? Мозг тут же подкинул тысячу причин, что Дэрил болен, что он потерял память, что угодно, только не «просто Пол ему не нужен». Говорят, самый простой вариант – самый верный. Они ведь почти никогда не говорили о чувствах, приняв как должное новое положение вещей, ему казалось само собой разумеющимся некое продолжение, но отнюдь не расставание без объяснения. О чувствах вообще говорить сложно. Какие мысли посещали Дэрила, какие события прошлого толкали его на те или иные поступки – он зачастую не знал. Дэрил был не разговорчив, а Пол не навязывался с расспросами, опасаясь вскрыть больную тему. Дэрил одиночка – вот неоспоримый факт, который знает каждый житель ближайших поселений. Он прожил всю жизнь, не особо сближаясь с людьми, поэтому чему удивляться? Не думать же, что Диксон, потеряв очередного близкого человека, решил, что с него хватит. Хватит боли. Все устают от боли, но не каждый решает и способен держаться до своего конца. Дэрил бы держался… Пол понимал, что их мировоззрение разнится и ему никогда не найти правды, размышляя о том, по каким причинам он бы мог поступить так сам. Он бы не смог.

И однажды Пол смирился с мыслью о своей неважности. В конце концов, в те редкие моменты, когда он позволял себе по-настоящему сблизиться с кем-либо, он обманывался и прикипал к людям больше, чем они к нему. И попытался Диксона отпустить.

Но не вышло.

Он убрал со стенки над кроватью их совместную фотографию, сделанную на той первой вылазке, когда границы были сломлены, с глаз подальше, в томик Хемингуэя, «Прощай, оружие!», где раньше прятал пули. В этом было кое-что символичное. То, что обязательно его убьет. Он остриг волосы выше плеч, и теперь они едва достигали до бороды. Ему хотелось переделать себя изнутри, изменить отношение к другим людям, чтобы впредь не ошибаться, но желания часто идут вразрез с действительностью. Свою сущность не выкорчевать, она запустила корни и оплела сердце полностью.

Через год Дэрил появился на пороге Хиллтопа. Иисус стоял как вкопанный, не веря в увиденное и нервно натягивая шапку на голову, будто пытался спрятаться. Может, он окончательно сошел с ума и видит призраков? Иначе с чего Диксону вдруг возвращаться спустя столько времени? Оказалось, он так долго стоял, что Тара очутилась около старого друга первая. Пол выдохнул и устремился к ним, разрываясь от намерения обнять, прижать мужчину к себе, впервые так отчаянно на людях, и желания обругать его всеми матерными словами, обескуражив своими знаниями. Но, стоило подойти, как он затормозил, заметив в руках у Диксона какой-то сверток… нет, что-то живое, что он бережно держал, прижав к себе. Иисус нахмурился, вдруг разглядев крошечного рыжего щенка.

Дэрил и щенок? Как это может быть? Откуда?

\- Я могу помочь? – вырывается у него вместо приветствия, и взгляд поднимается вверх, на глаза Диксона. Его прошибает током, словно дефибриллятор заставил сердце забиться, отдавшись щемящей болью в ребрах. Иисус вдыхает, пытаясь его унять. С чего это, блять? И с предельной жестокостью закалывает в себе боевыми ножами желание обнять Дэрила. Потому что нельзя. У него должно быть к себе хоть какое-то самоуважение, в конце концов. Хватит Диксону теплой и тактильной встречи с Тарой. Но игнорировать и не попытаться помочь охотнику Пол не способен на клеточном уровне.

В ушах звучит собственный пульс, звук сглатываемой слюны и где-то там болтовня подруги на фоне, в то время как он смотрит на Дэрила, так и не решившись притронуться.

К Иисусу практически никто и никогда не прикасался – все через экипировку, плотную ткань плаща или перчатки, он забыл, какими теплыми могут быть чужие руки. Не потому что сторонился всех, хотя имел привычку в жесте поддержки проводить ладонью по плечам, но те были спрятаны под одеждой; а потому что в физическом контакте не было необходимости. Казалось, притронься он к обнаженному плечу Диксона, обязательно обожжется. Его тянуло приблизиться, и вся злость, зародившаяся только из-за мысли о какой-то правильности обиды на Дэрила, исчезла также быстро, как и появилась, заставляя концентрироваться только на близости. Ничтожном полуметре расстояния между ними. Но и к Полу не шагнули навстречу, не сделали ничего, чтобы сократить дистанцию. Он отчетливо чувствовал пропасть между ними, и любой шаг вперед мог обернуться для каждого стремительным падением. А там внизу, кто знает, скалы или пустота, нескончаемый страх.

Тара замолкает, ожидая ответа Диксона, и в эти несколько секунд Пол улучает момент, чтобы обронить искреннее:

\- Я рад, что ты жив.

Хотя он и так знает. И должен понимать, что Пол беспокоился и совершенно точно искал. Но Иисус надеется, что Дэрил не подозревает, каких усилий ему сейчас стоит держаться. Он нервно вцепляется ладонью в собственное предплечье. Он не будет отводить взгляд, несмотря на то, что прищуренные глаза Диксона, спрятанные за спутанными волосами, пронзают его десятком стрел: как ходячих – в любую часть тела, только не голову, умертвляя, но оставляя способным ходить и что-то делать.

До сознания, сквозь плотную дверь игнорирования, наконец-то пробивается та самая мысль, от которой Пол открещивался с самого начала: если Дэрил жив, то у него не было иных причин не возвращаться в Хиллтоп, кроме своего нежелания. Но Пол проглатывает горький комок и терпеливо ждет, но на этот раз не зная, чего.

Он жив. Остальное не имеет значения.


	2. Улисс // Ulysses

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Ólafur Arnalds, Arnór Dan - So Far  
Shawn_ _James_ _ & __The_ _Shapeshifters_ _–_ _Lost_

 

В его жизни хватало вещей, о которых он жалел. Больше или меньше – не имело значения. Сожаление накапливалось годами, грозясь однажды заполнить чашу вины доверху, и Дэрил с содроганием ждал момента, когда все, собранное с не присущей ему щепетильностью, начнет переливаться через край, и чаша, в конце концов, лопнет, осколками впившись в и без того израненную душу. Он осознавал – рано или поздно это произойдет, и страх перед неотвратимым немало усложнял жизнь.

Он не знал, сможет ли снова собрать эти осколки воедино и продолжить двигаться вперед, не оглядываясь на произошедшее. Порой Дэрилу казалось, что он справится, во что бы то ни стало, ведь в его жизни существовал смысл, ради которого стоило продолжать сражаться, пусть даже с самим собой и собственными демонами. В конечном счете все оказалось не так просто.

Его смыло к чертовой матери. Понесло и размозжило о скалы прежде, чем он успел сделать хоть один вдох и попытаться всплыть на поверхность. Вода заполнила легкие, и он камнем устремился ко дну спустя одни опущенные-поднятые веки.

Рик говорил, что все наладится. Он был убежден в этом, вопреки всему, что происходило вокруг. Граймс предпочитал не замечать очевидных вещей, того, как на глазах распадается тот мир, который он мечтал построить, а Дэрил не спешил ткнуть его в это носом. Он пытался, еще в самом начале, но никто не желал его слушать. И к чему это привело?

Дэрил мог пытаться – _пытаться_ – переложить вину на кого-то другого, но в этом не было смысла. Никогда не было. Все решения, действия и слова в тот день принадлежали ему. Никто не вкладывал их ему в голову, не заставлял делать то, чего он не хотел. Никто не брал под контроль его мысли, и то, что он позволил проскочить одной, преступной и вещей, оставалось только его виной _. Было бы намного проще, если бы один из них оказался мертв._

У него дрожали руки. Плечо арбалета, который Дэрил не смог больше удерживать на весу, врезалось в ногу, но резкая боль не смогла привести его в чувство. Взрыв оглушил его, лишив не только слуха, но и, казалось, способности говорить и двигаться. Дэрил мог лишь беспомощно смотреть на пламя, охватившее мост. Беспощадно уничтожающее не только плод работы десятков людей, но и всякую надежду на то самое мирное будущее, о котором мечтал перед смертью Карл. Которое пытался воплотить для своего сына и для них всех Рик.

Дэрилу мерещилось, словно огонь расползается по его лицу, прочерчивая дорожки к подбородку, плавит кожу, разъедает мышцы до самых костей. На мгновение стеклянный шар, изолировавший его от окружающих звуков, треснул, пропуская внутрь оглушительный, полный боли крик, который теперь эхом отражался от прозрачных стенок, разрывая барабанные перепонки. Дэрил отступил.

От первого шага тело повело в сторону. Каждый следующий давался с еще большим трудом. Он будто был пьян и никак не мог понять, что происходит вокруг. Ноги цеплялись одна за другую, руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, и только тяжесть от предмета в одной из них напоминала о том, что не стоит разжимать пальцы. В какой-то момент Дэрил перестал чувствовать себя живым и не заметил этого.

Воспоминания, ставшие кошмаром, раз за разом приходили к нему во сне, заставляя с криком просыпаться на рассвете. Просыпаться и вновь вспоминать о том, как он потерял брата. Как чувство утраты постепенно накрывало его, все сильнее придавливая своим весом к земле, пока у него не подкосились колени, и он не рухнул навзничь, воя и глядя на закат, похожий на зарево пожара.

Он был даже немного рад тому, что следующие сутки, проведенные в лесу, вспоминались с трудом. Как он, не помня себя от охватившего отчаяния, метался меж деревьев, стесывая кожу рук о жесткую кору. Дэрил не мог понять, куда направляется и где ему следует оказаться – перед глазами мелькала только зелень обступившего со всех сторон леса да яркие всполохи огня, мерещившиеся за каждым кустом.

До последнего он не мог понять, как умудрился не попасть в зубы какому-нибудь ходячему, пока окружающий мир представал перед ним вереницей размытых изображений. Дэрил кричал в пустоту, звал, забыв о том, чье именно имя произносил, и к следующему утру сорвал глотку к чертовой матери, без сил завалившись в какой-то колючий кустарник.

Тогда Дэрил пришел в себя с мыслью, больше похожей на навязчивую идею. Найти. Должно ведь было остаться хоть что-то от человека, который дал ему намного больше, чем в свое время смог дать родной брат. Рик не мог просто так исчезнуть, раствориться в пламени, будто его никогда не существовало. Дэрил должен был найти тело, иначе он не собирался верить в смерть друга. Граймса не так легко убить. Какой-то сраный взрыв не способен стереть его так легко.

У него даже был план. Словно за несколько часов беспамятства в голове воцарилась кристальная ясность, и он снова смог связно мыслить, рассчитывая свои дальнейшие действия. Дэрилу нужно было взять некоторые вещи на случай, если поиски затянутся: палатка для ночевки в лесу, одежда, чтобы можно было дать ее Рику, когда он его найдет, аптечка, ведь ему, наверняка, понадобится помощь, веревки… если придется вытаскивать тело из воды. Дэрил знал, что делает. Или думал, что знает.

Он добрался до Александрии так быстро, как только мог, тенью проскользнул за ворота, испытывая иррациональный страх перед встречей с любым из своих близких. Он боялся увидеть Мишонн – сломленную и убитую горем – больше всего. Обещать ей, что вернет Рика домой и, в конечном счете, не выполнить обещание. Дэрил чувствовал себя вором в собственном доме, когда наскоро собирал вещи в старый походный рюкзак, но не мог позволить себе остановиться. Замереть хоть на минуту, чтобы отдохнуть, сказать кому-то о том, куда он направляется – у всех и без него хватало забот. Особенно сейчас. Никто не заметит его отсутствия. Он быстро. Он справится. И тогда сможет вернуться и попытаться продолжить жить дальше.

Но он не вернулся.

Дэрил застрял, увязнув в болоте из бесконечно тянущихся дней, проведенных по одному и тому же сценарию. Он, словно ополоумевший, сновал вдоль берега злополучной реки, выискивая хоть малейший намек на то, что Рик мог выбраться на поверхность. Его могло снести течением, но он ведь должен был оказаться хоть где-то, чтобы у Дэрила была хоть какая-то возможность его найти. Но Граймс эгоистично не желал быть найденным.

Приглушенный голос в его сознании говорил Дэрилу о том, что пора остановиться. Поиски не приведут ни к чему хорошему, а он лишь потеряет себя самого, если не прекратит тщетно гоняться за призраком. Он должен был отпустить друга – брата – и позволить ему уйти с миром, как и всем, кого терял до этого. Вот только он так и не смог никого из них отпустить.

Сколько их было? Десятки людей, с которыми он жил бок о бок, которых находил и которым помогал, обещая спасение и убежище в этом сумасшедшем мире. И те, лица которых Дэрил никак не мог забыть. Кто раскаленным прутом оставил клеймо на его памяти. Каждый из них. Мерл, Бэт, Абрахам, Гленн, Карл… он мог перечислять без конца, повторяя имена всех мертвецов, выстроившихся за его спиной, как проклятую мантру. Теперь Дэрил должен был вписать в нее и имя Рика, а после – продолжить жить, как делал десятки раз до, неважно, насколько тяжело и с какой болью ему это давалось.

Первое время он считал, что поступает правильно, отгораживая себя от остальных. Дэрилу не хотелось чувствовать на себе их понимающие взгляды, полные сочувствия. А может, осуждения. Он ведь ничего не сделал, чтобы спасти Рика – стоял там, глядя на то, как взрыв разносит в щепки мост. Узнай кто, что это он направил Граймса к мосту, его бы заперли в одной камере с Ниганом и были бы правы. Но никому не нужны эти знания, которые могли стать только лишним грузом на сердце. Дэрил свыкся с мыслью о том, что его придется тащить в одиночку.

И он справлялся с этим. Справлялся, пока его мысли были заняты поисками и стремительно умирающей надеждой. Чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Дэрил привыкал к своему новому образу жизни. Лес, охота, костер, который он каждый вечер разводил у палатки, чтобы согреться, постепенно превращались из временной меры в нечто постоянное. Он все реже выходил к реке, пока не потерял всякое желание видеть этот стремительный поток воды и вообще покидать пределы леса.

Нестройные ряды деревьев стали для него воплощением стен, возведенных между ним и внешним миром, в котором, наверняка, продолжалась жизнь, которой Дэрил старался избегать. Он почти чувствовал себя дома в пределах этой воображаемой крепости. Почти.

Ему следовало помнить о том, что одиночество всегда бережет достаточно времени для мыслей, которых можно было бы избежать, будь у него компания. От них невозможно было сбежать. Дэрил пытался, захламляя голову обыденными вещами: расстановкой ловушек, мыслями о том, что пора бы заняться рыбалкой, сделать какие-то заготовки, но этого было недостаточно. Приходил вечер, а за ним наступала ночь, во мраке которой скрыться от себя самого оказывалось невозможно.

Дэрил неизбежно вспоминал все то, что оставил позади, когда принял скоропостижное решение уйти. Он задумывался о том, стоило ли оно того. По всему выходило – нет. Искали ли его? Конечно, искали. Ждали его возвращения, а может, ждут до сих пор. Кэрол не приняла бы все так просто, даже несмотря на то, что уж у нее-то было ради чего оставаться в Королевстве и позволить ему исчезнуть. Пол… Дэрил честно пытался не думать о нем.

Его съедала вина за то, что он не удосужился прийти к нему и сказать, что все в порядке. Что ему просто необходимо время на поиски Рика, смириться с мыслью о его потере. И убедить в том, что он вернется. Рано или поздно, но вернется. Однако с каждым днем возвращение казалось все невозможнее. Понимание того, что, увидь он Пола в тот злополучный день, не смог бы сдвинуться с места и уйти, хоть как-то оправдывало поступок Дэрила. Пол бы не отпустил. Возможно, Дэрил и не хотел, чтобы его отпускали.

Воспоминания поджаривали ему мозги, и порой Дэрилу хотелось плюнуть на все, сорваться с места и вернуться к Полу. Но что бы он сказал ему? Вряд ли все было бы так же, как прежде. Полу не нужен был такой, как он – сломанный и растоптанный столько раз, что собирать воедино уже нет смысла. Но однажды ему ведь это уже удалось. Никогда еще, до начала их отношений с Полом, Дэрил не испытывал столько счастья. Даже представить себе не мог, как один человек способен изменить все до неузнаваемости. Но теперь он имел полное право считать, что больше не заслуживает ничего подобного. Не после всего.

Дэрил пытался выбросить из головы все накрепко въевшееся, и не удивительно, что у него ничего не выходило. Фотография, та самая, сделанная в их _первый день_ , всегда лежала во внутреннем кармане жилетки, прожигая грудную клетку одним своим наличием. Он старался не смотреть на нее, не вглядываться в расслабленное, немного удивленное лицо с легкой улыбкой на губах, которое раньше он имел возможность видеть так часто, как это только было возможно. И упустил по собственной же глупости.

Ему и правда не нужно было смотреть – он помнил все в мельчайших подробностях. То, как Пол улыбался ему при каждой встрече, когда те стали редкостью из-за вынужденного пребывания Дэрила в Святилище, словно до его появления рядом солнце светило тусклее. Дэрил мог с уверенностью заявить, что Пол в такие моменты светился в сотни раз ярче. Он помнил и то, как он хмурился, когда раздумывал о чем-то, закусывал ноготь на большом пальце и замолкал, пока решение проблемы не приходило ему на ум. Каждый присущий ему жест и движение, вплоть до того, как он поводил плечами, когда не хотел отвлекаться от дел.

Дэрил был таким идиотом. Он сам себя запер и сам себя истязал, наказывая за случившееся, пытаясь удавить в себе желание снова ощутить счастье и любовь. Взаимную. Несмотря на то, что никто из них никогда не говорил об этом вслух. Ему ведь хотелось всего ничего. Такую малость. Хотя бы просто обнять, прижать к себе на несколько секунд, даже пусть это будет в последний раз. Но он не сможет заставить себя разжать руки, если это когда-то произойдет. Поэтому Дэрилу оставалось только ловить пальцами воздух, давясь застрявшими в глотке чувствами.

Это он увез Рика в противоположную от Александрии сторону, не позволив тому помешать Мэгги исполнить задуманное. Он лишил Мишонн, не так давно потерявшую сына, еще и мужа, а Джудит оставил без отца. Так какое право он имел даже думать о том, чтобы вернуть себе счастье, фактически украденное у других? Дэрил знал, что его примут обратно, вопреки всем поступкам и ошибкам, как его и принимали всегда, и это становилось еще одной причиной для того, чтобы  не возвращаться. Прощение будет дано ему слишком просто.

Порой он преступал черту отчаянья, все же доставая фотографию Пола из кармана и подолгу разглядывая ее, пока костер не начинал гаснуть, лишая его света. Кэрол не раз говорила, что каждый заслуживал прощения. Так говорил и Рик, готовый раздавать вторые, а то и третьи шансы направо и налево. Дэрил прощать не умел, так и не подцепил эту привычку у остальных, даже если дело касалось его самого. Особенно, когда дело касалось его самого.

В такие дни, стоило ему рухнуть на спальный мешок в палатке и закрыть глаза, вместо снов его снова посещали воспоминания, которые вроде и не были кошмарами, но приносили с собой еще больше боли. С каждым днем, прошедшем в одиночестве, Дэрил все больше понимал, как много времени они с Полом на самом деле проводили друг с другом, когда у них выдавалась такая возможность. Дэрилу всегда необходимо было личное пространство и возможность куда-нибудь сбежать, когда давление со стороны окружающих его людей достигало своего предела. И он, вопреки старым привычкам, сбегал к Полу, с удовольствием променивая всех остальных на него одного.

Пол стал частью его самого, и это пугало только первое время, пока Дэрил в полной мере не осознал, какая ценность попала ему в руки. Он понимал нежелание Пола рассказывать об их отношениях другим. Дэрил и сам не горел делиться тем, что имел, со всеми остальными. Только он мог видеть Пола таким, каким его не видел никто. За закрытой дверью, оставшись с ним наедине. Потребность рассказать кому-то возникла только один раз, когда Дэрил находился практически на пределе, осознав, что подсел на встречи с Полом, как наркоман на дозу, и оказался лишен ее на столь долгий срок, что больше хотелось сдохнуть, чем продолжать жить так дальше.

Ему необходим был шанс что-то изменить, и Кэрол подарила его ему еще до того, как он признался ей, что на самом деле являлось причиной его нежелания задерживаться в Святилище. Не только болезненные ассоциации и люди, которые по привычке ждали от него нигановского метода управления. Она всегда понимала его лучше прочих и заслуживала знать о том, чего не имел права знать никто другой. Рассказывая об их с Кэрол разговоре Полу, Дэрил посмеивался: кажется, он был намного больше удивлен предложению Иезекииля, чем она его неловкому признанию в том, что он на самом деле не так уж одинок, как всем думалось.

Она тогда сказала, что он заслуживает счастья не меньше, чем кто-либо другой. _«Любовь, особенно в нашем сумасшедшем мире, это дар, который необходимо беречь»_ , - Дэрил ведь обещал ей, что сбережет, но, кажется, нарушил данное обещание, самолично себя этого дара лишив.

Он думал, что жизнь в лесу не станет для него проблемой, но сложно было отрицать факт медленного схождения с ума от одиночества, которое всегда считал для себя предпочтительнее чужого общества. Дэрил всякий раз замирал, слыша треск веток, надеясь, что кто-то вот-вот придет к его костру. Этот кто-то снимет свой плащ, сложит его на коленях, заправит за ухо мешающую прядь волос и улыбнется, как и всегда при их встрече.

Иногда Дэрил не замечал, как начинал говорить с образом в своем сознании, пока не запинался, пугаясь восторженных ноток в собственном голосе. _«А помнишь, как я учил тебя водить мотоцикл? Засранец, я думал, что ты разобьешься к чертовой матери о первое же дерево, когда ты дал по газам. И нет в этом ничего смешного, придурок. Я убил бы тебя за разбитый байк». «Да, я обещал научить тебя ориентироваться по следам, но следопыт из тебя откровенно не очень. Что значит, это учитель из меня не очень? Я старался, как мог!»_

Если бы у него был пистолет, он пустил бы пулю себе в висок. Но Дэрилу оставалось только дальше сходить с ума, иррационально радуясь хоть такой возможности снова увидеть Пола и поговорить с ним. Но ему нужно было признать, что наилучшим выходом для него стало бы либо возвращение, либо нож, загнанный в глазницу. Дэрила откровенно пугало то, что чаша весов больше склонялась в сторону второго варианта.

Он пытался вымотать себя долгими прогулками по лесу, чтобы, возвращаясь к лагерю, валиться с ног и впадать в беспамятство прежде, чем мысли настигнут его. Одна из таких прогулок, изначально бывшая попыткой побега от самого себя, в конечном счете, стала причиной для того, чтобы перевернуть все с ног на голову.

В лесу практически всегда было оглушительно тихо, если не считать привычного шума природы вокруг, тем удивительнее было услышать жуткий вой, оборвавшийся так же резко, как и начался. Это не должно было значить ничего хорошего, и Дэрил не был бы собой, если бы не решил проверить. Арбалетный болт пробил череп ходячего прежде, чем тот успел среагировать на хруст сломавшейся под ногами Дэрила ветки.

Источником воя оказалась собака, лежащая теперь с разорванным брюхом. Дэрил с сожалением пригладил пальцами забрызганную кровью шерсть на темной морде – если бы он нашел ее раньше, то, может, обзавелся другом, с которым было бы не так тяжело существовать дальше. Он готовился уходить, но замер, услышав тихий скулеж неподалеку, и вскоре обнаружил щенка, слепо тычущегося носом в листья.

О том, чтобы оставить его здесь умирать и речи не шло. Дэрил забросил арбалет на плечо и аккуратно поднял щенка. Тот был не намного больше ладони, слепой и беспомощный, и Дэрила передернуло от мысли о том, что он не сможет его выкормить. Ему попросту негде достать хотя бы молока… или. Он мог бы решиться. Войти и выйти, прихватив с собой необходимое. Может, Пола даже не будет в поселении в этот момент – он ведь никогда не мог долго усидеть на месте, а уж тем более в четырех стенах.

Дэрил прижал щенка к груди одной рукой и второй устало растер лицо. До этого он распоряжался только своей жизнью, и принятое им решение обозначало, что она должна была быть таковой, но животное, лишенное шанса на выживание в одиночку, не обязано страдать вместе с ним.

Шагая в сторону Хиллтопа, Дэрил убеждал себя в том, что ему не дадут повода остаться. Он его попросту не заслужил, исчезнув, никому ничего не сказав. Столько времени прошло. Черт, он ведь даже не знал, сколько недель или месяцев пролетело, слившись для него в один бесконечный день. В любом случае, он рассчитывал только на безразличие, не представляя иных возможных вариантов. Кто в здравом уме станет ждать его так долго? Дэрил не тот человек, на которого стоит тратить свое время, и он не раз это доказал.

У самых ворот поселения он почувствовал необъяснимую слабость и дурноту, а еще трусливое желание сбежать прежде, чем они откроются. Дэрилу понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы перешагнуть черту, ступив на территорию, огражденную забором, и еще больше, чтобы сделать несколько шагов вперед. Однако ничто не смогло помочь ему двинуться дальше, стоило взгляду уловить знакомую фигуру.

Дэрил не искал _его_ специально. Нет. Он будет оправдываться до последнего, чтобы не признавать факт собственного поражения. Несмотря на надежду избежать встречи, Пол стал тем, кого Дэрил искал в первую очередь среди жителей, оказавшихся вокруг. И он нашел его. Дэрил до этого момента и представить не мог, каково это, когда сердце перестает биться в ожидании чего-то, чему все равно не суждено произойти.

А чего он ждал? Он не один день внушал себе, что будет не нужен Полу по возвращении. Он не бросится Дэрилу на шею и не простит его за уход, потому что Дэрил и без подтверждения знал, что не заслуживал прощения. Вернись он через неделю, может, через месяц, но прошло гораздо – _гораздо_ – больше. Пол должен был возненавидеть его. И уж лучше он увидит ненависть в его взгляде, чем полное безразличие.

\- Дэрил! – Тара едва не сбивает его с ног, заключая в крепкие объятья, и Дэрил придерживает ее, стараясь сохранить равновесие и не упасть на землю. Он ждал криков, ругани и обвинений, но не того, что она станет украдкой вытирать слезы о его жилетку, одновременно улыбаясь и бормоча о том, как они все волновались и скучали.

\- Тише-тише, - он успокаивающе гладит ее по волосам, с трудом узнавая свой севший голос. Не этого он ждал. Его должны были послать к чертовой матери в ту же секунду, как он явился, но вместо этого его расспрашивали о том, собирается ли он остаться или отправиться в Александрию. Тара пытается унять эмоции, рассказывая едва ли не обо всем, что произошло за последний год. _Год, блять, Диксон. Целый год._

Дэрил должен был проявить к ней уважение и хотя бы выслушать, но мир вокруг лишается всяких звуков, когда он слышит голос Пола рядом:

\- Я могу помочь?

Дэрил с трудом проглатывает ком, застрявший в горле, но все равно не находит в себе сил ответить, чувствуя себя пригвожденным не то что к земле – к распятью одним только взглядом. Если бы он умел читать мысли, на него бы, наверняка, обрушился поток такой мощи, что в пору было сразу смириться со всем и утонуть, не предпринимая даже тщетных попыток спастись. Дэрилу было бы намного легче, если бы Пол ненавидел его. Он бы принял и безразличие, пусть отсутствие любых эмоций и воспринялось бы им куда тяжелее. Но Пол, как и всегда, превзошел все его ожидания, и Дэрил не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как теперь поступать.

Он прижал к себе щенка так, словно тот служил последним барьером между ним и коротким: «Я рад, что ты жив». Нет, он не должен быть рад. Ему было бы намного проще смириться с его смертью, чем тем фактом, что он просто ушел, как Дэрилу было бы намного проще умереть, чем продолжать жить, зная, что есть человек, которому этот факт не безразличен. Дэрил так сильно рассчитывал на то, что его забудут, что совершенно упустил из виду второй возможный вариант.

\- Мне… нужно молоко для него, - Дэрил откашливается перед тем, как выдавить из себя более-менее связное предложение. Его мысли сейчас занимает, увы, далеко не щенок, и он бы рад от них избавиться, но не может.

Пол отступает на шаг, когда Тара, закончив причитания, тянет Дэрила в сторону дома, чтобы продолжить общение в более удобной обстановке, а не на проходном месте.

\- Сара доила козу час назад, так что ждать не придется, бутылки в подвале, - сообщает Пол, поражаясь своей осведомленности. Ранее, когда он возвращался в Хиллтоп только на короткие ночи отдыха между вылазками, он имел лишь поверхностное представление об обязанностях каждого члена общины. Теперь же, застряв здесь на год, он знал абсолютно все о работе слаженного организма поселения, вплоть до мельчайших деталей. И это, честно говоря, его несколько пугало – слишком много изменилось, слишком много прошло времени.

Пол прикусывает губу, глядя в спину удаляющегося вместе с подругой Диксона. С кормлением щенка справятся без него. Иисус понимает, что ему нужно время для осознания факта возвращения арбалетчика, для примирения и нахождения ответа – что делать дальше. Он так глубоко погрузился в раздумья, что из головы вылетело обещание помочь Кевину с оградой лошадиного загона, он не слышит, как тот дает ему команды, поэтому извиняется, просит повторить и пытается настроиться на дело, придерживая доски в указанных местах. Но иррациональный страх медленно подползает туманом и обхватывает плечи: а вдруг Дэрил снова уйдет? Определенно, он так и сделает, когда получит молоко. Но ему потребуется возвращаться в Хиллтоп каждые несколько дней, чтобы не дать щенку умереть с голоду, потом что молоко долго храниться не может. Может, попросит кого-нибудь относить…. Найдет способ, лишь бы не оставаться тут.

Пол усмехается себе под нос: хотелось бы верить, что Дэрил искал причины прийти сюда, а не то, что его привела обыкновенная необходимость. Пусть даже это и беспокойство о щенке. Нет. Пол не накручивает и не преувеличивает, он не верит в равнодушие. Даже если ошибается, все равно отказывается верить.

 

Дэрил благодарен Таре за возможность проследовать за ней, позволившей им с Полом отступить друг от друга. Он не знал, насколько хватило бы его выдержки, чтобы не сорваться и не прижать Пола к себе. Снова ощутить его тело в своих руках, вдохнуть запах, поцеловать… имел ли он теперь на это право?

Было заметно, что Тара с трудом сдерживает себя от расспросов. Но, зная нелюбовь Дэрила к рассказам, она сама заполняла тишину, делясь новостями и планами на будущее, как ни странно, включающими в себя и Дэрила тоже. Он не знал, как сказать ей о том, что не собирался оставаться. Нет. Дэрил не знал, как сказать об этом _ему_. Направляясь в Хиллтоп, он думал о том, сможет ли снова заставить себя уйти, пытался внушить себе, что его давно перестали ждать, но, стоило вновь взглянуть в глаза Пола – живого, а не просто его счастливого образа, запечатленного на фотографии, – его прошибло осознанием того, что он едва ли сможет это сделать.

Дэрилу кажется, словно он очутился в ином мире, наполненном яркими красками, слепящими его. Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, оглядываясь каждые несколько минут, в надежде снова углядеть поблизости Пола, как бы ни было страшно столкнуться с ним взглядом. Дэрил ощущает его присутствие неподалеку, но никак не может поймать ускользающую тень.

Но вскоре Иисус находит их с Тарой за домом на скамейке, кормящими щенка, и мнется чуть поодаль. Хорошо, что ни о чем не приходится говорить – охотнику привычнее молчать, а вот Полу это удается с трудом. Подспудно он бросает взгляды на хмурое лицо, не предполагая, как они будут общаться, когда останутся наедине. Ведь рано или поздно это произойдет.

\- Я постелю на диване в своем трейлере, найду чистую одежду.

Дэрил чувствует себя в Хиллтопе чужим, как в тот день, когда Пол вернул его из Святилища. Он дал ему одежду и еду, позволил спать в своем трейлере, и сейчас сценарий повторялся. Дэрил же не может сказать ничего против, только обнимает сытого уснувшего щенка, крепко стискивая зубы, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего или, что еще хуже, не выплеснуть на Пола те эмоции, которые с трудом удавалось сдерживать при виде него.

Диван – это не прикрытие, чтобы никто не догадался об отношениях. Пол действительно собирается предоставить Диксону собственное место для ночлега, но не в его постели. При желании, естественно, можно было бы найти иное место, в другом здании, но он решил проконтролировать хоть что-то – местонахождение охотника хотя бы в эту ночь. При этом он знает, как тяжело будет находиться в одном помещении, ждет этого и одновременно страшится. Он оставляет их с Тарой, направляясь в кабинет к Мэгги – у него слишком много дел, но мысли неуклонно преследуют, цепляются тяжестью за плечи и требуя обернуться. Как найти в себе силы взглянуть Дэрилу прямо в глаза? Как найти в себе силы не бояться быть отверженным напрямую? Будто, пока вслух не сказано, это не существует, будто еще что-то между ними есть, будто еще можно спасти.

 

К вечеру Дэрил чувствует себя измотанным больше морально, чем физически, но ему хочется отдохнуть. Может, первый раз за прошедший год нормально выспаться, пусть это даже звучит невозможно, в силу того, что ему снова предстоит спать в трейлере Пола. Войдя внутрь, Дэрил старается не осматриваться, не искать различий и не зацикливать внимание на том, что осталось прежним. Он не хочет снова становиться жертвой своих воспоминаний, воспроизводя в голове все произошедшее в пределах этих стен.

Он укладывает щенка на застеленный диван, хватает оставленные чистые вещи и спешит выйти прежде, чем взгляд успеет зацепиться за что-нибудь значимое. Пол не хочет с ним разговаривать. Может, не хочет даже лишний раз видеть его, поэтому Дэрил не собирался воскрешать в себе бессмысленную надежду хоть на что-то. Он уйдет. Правда. Соберется с силами и снова исчезнет. Как только поймет, что этих сил ему действительно будет достаточно.

После душа Дэрил ловит себя на том, что он, как самый настоящий идиот, застыл и никак не может надеть рубашку, зарывшись в нее носом. С большей охотой он бы уткнулся в шею Пола, но думает, что тот вряд ли окажется этому рад. Наконец, одевшись и направившись к трейлеру, Дэрил надеется, что Пол уже спит и он сможет тихо проскользнуть внутрь, чтобы переночевать, а утром уйти раньше, чем тот проснется. Но Пол сидит на ступеньках, будто дожидаясь его появления, и не собирается никуда уходить.

Дэрил замедляет шаг, давая себе возможность рассмотреть парня получше, запомнить его таким, каким он стал. На первый взгляд казалось, что ничего не изменилось, но Пол выглядит уставшим – не таким, как после выматывающих тренировок или тяжелых вылазок, - а словно растерявшим весь свой запал. Теперь Дэрил замечает и то, что его волосы стали намного короче, чем раньше. Изначально он думал, что они были спрятаны под шапкой, которую Пол так и продолжает таскать, но нет. Столько месяцев Дэрил мечтал о возможности снова запустить пальцы в длинные пряди, но и ее он потерял, что уж говорить обо всем остальном.

Дэрил с трудом преодолевает расстояние, разделяющее их. Он должен сказать хоть что-то. Пол ведь так много сил потратил, приучая его выражать все на словах, вместо того, чтобы выразительно сопеть, призывая окружающих угадывать свои истинные эмоции. Но подходящие слова не идут в голову. Точнее, их так много, что Дэрил теряется в выборе, напрочь лишившись способности формулировать предложения. Взгляд Пола только усугубляет его положение, нисколько не облегчая задачу.

В конце концов, он ведь знает, что Дэрил приверженец действий. Но в арсенале охотника практически не осталось ничего из того, что он может позволить себе совершить. Он делает еще шаг вперед, остановившись у первой ступени, и медленно опускается на колени, склонив голову вниз, словно готовится к казни.

\- Прости меня, - Дэрил не может контролировать свой надтреснутый голос, как и слезы, выступившие на глазах. Он должен был попросить прощения перед Полом, независимо от того, каковой будет реакция. Дэрил не рассчитывает на прощение, но ему не наплевать на чувства Пола. Он заслуживал лучшего, а не того, что по своей глупости получил, когда-то выбрав его.


	3. Великий Гэтсби // The Great Gatsby

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Sing2Piano  - Wake Me Up (Female Key) [Originally Performed By Avicii]_  
_Agnes Obel - Familiar_  
_Ólafur Arnalds, Arnór Dan - So Close_  
_Choir Of Young Believers - Hollow Talk_  
_Tides of Man - Young and Courageous_  
_Koda. - Staying_

 

Иисус и Мэгги разбирают бумаги, которые оставила загадочная Джорджи, до самого вечера, занимаясь организацией общины и планированием строительства мельницы, пока за окном не опускаются холодные сумерки, и он вдруг не задает, на первый взгляд, обычный вопрос, вертящийся в голове на самом деле последние пару часов.

\- Как думаешь, Дэрил останется надолго? **–** Ри была знакома с ним гораздо дольше, чем Иисус. Прежде он обращался к Кэрол, знавшей Дэрила лучше всех, и та оказалась права, убеждая, что охотник обязательно вернется, завершив свою миссию. Когда-то и Рик превосходно мог предсказать его поведение…. А Полу казалось, что он не может этого сделать, как и причислить себя к близким Диксона, количество которых стремительно сократилось до ничтожного, поэтому прислушивался к другим.

\- Если у него будет причина, - отвечает Мэгги, пожимая плечами, кажется, слабо веря в то, что у Дэрила действительно найдется какая-то серьезная необходимость задержаться в Хиллтопе. Он будет приходить и уходить, когда ему заблагорассудится, как дикий кот, который не терпит стен, но который обязательно вернется, неизвестно когда, и с какой целостностью шкуры. И, отвыкший от ласки, все равно будет ее ждать.

Иисус помогает Мэгги переодеть Хершелла и уложить спать, оттягивает момент возвращения к себе как можно дольше. Но и девушка очень скоро устает, и увиливать от встречи становится откровенно невозможно. Конечно, можно взять книжку и просидеть в гостиной до самого рассвета, пытаясь увлечься сюжетом романа, но….

Но от бегства проблема не решится. Полу необходимо высказать все, что он думает о Диксоне и его поступке. Он искусственно пытается взрастить в себе решимость, нарочно выкручивая и вылавливая в памяти болезненный момент исчезновения, отметая всяческие попытки оправдания. Он должен злиться, он должен достучаться до охотника, если тот не понимает эгоистичности своего поступка. _«Я говорил, что ты не умеешь работать в команде. Не слушаешь и не ценишь никого. Всегда только Рик. Никому его не заменить. Никогда. Я даже пытаться не стану, это унизительно». «Ты мудак, Диксон»_. _«Ты думаешь, что всем на тебя насрать, ты специально добиваешься того, чтобы тебя послали ко всем чертям». «Но я не…»._ Он мотает головой, пытаясь не дать слабину и не потеряться в сумбурности мыслей. Дэрил не подпускает к себе, держит на расстоянии арбалетного выстрела.

Иисус перебрал все варианты, сформулировал фразы, не типичные для себя, _– в стиле Диксона –_ , чтобы до него лучше дошло, предвкушал, когда же накричит, воображал, что в ответ ему скажет или сделает Дэрил. Наверное, все-таки сделает. Опять замахнется, а он уложит его на лопатки, как в тот раз, и не отпустит. « _Все равно проиграешь. Ты всегда проигрываешь и не хочешь этого признавать. Ты ошибся и не хочешь этого признавать. Думал, что сбежал от проблем, сбежав от меня? Имей, блять, смелость сказать мне в лицо. А я переживу, не сомневайся». «Я всего лишь хотел помочь. А не драться с тобой. Не отталкивай меня. Можно было ведь просто попросить – и я уйду. Но не надо, только не надо стоять и делать вид, будто ничего не было»_. В этой их битве победителей не будет. В любви никогда нет победителей. Но, когда Иисус подходит к своему трейлеру, желание устроить взбучку мгновенно исчезает. Он заносит кулак над дверью, намереваясь оповестить о своем присутствии, но костяшки так и не встречаются с деревом. Поэтому Иисус усаживается на ступеньки, сцепляя ладони в замок, собираясь с силами. Нет в нем всей этой ненависти, сколько ни воображай. Сильные ведь всегда нападают первыми, правда? А он слаб. Даже для того, чтобы просто войти и сразу лечь в собственную кровать. Как он вообще сможет заснуть, зная, что Дэрил находится в нескольких метрах, а воздух искрит напряжением, накопившимися и невыраженными эмоциями, тяжел всеми незаданными вопросами, неразрешенными дилеммами?

Иисус поднимает глаза, заслышав тихий шорох травы под чужой поступью шагов, и его будто парализует. Дэрил возвращается в трейлер, и сбегать уже некуда. Нарочно замедляется, растягивая пытку и сея панику в голове. Кто-то из них должен будет нарушить тишину, но Иисусу осточертело делать первые шаги, хотя он знает, что долго молчать все равно не сможет. Охотник вдруг останавливается и, вместо того, чтобы попросить отойти и пропустить в трейлер, опускается перед ним на колени, вызывая откровенное недоумение. Пол чуть приоткрывает рот, так как дышать вдруг становится невыносимо, и клубок разнообразных сплетенных эмоций подступает к горлу.

Тишина рассыпается с извинением, тихим, но комкающим внутри все черновики предположений и поведения, внутри у Пола все сжимается от интонации неподдельной искренности, выраженной вынашиваемой целый год виной. Что-то обрывается, может быть, это он уже летит в бездну, и от высоты кружится голова. Невозможность.

Он знает, что необходимо им обоим – прощение. Он знает, что нужно Дэрилу – чтобы оно не далось легко, чтобы он расплатился. Но Пол физически не может заставить его страдать за свой поступок, лишь бы тот почувствовал искупление. Он при любом из вариантов его простит. Но не нужно стоять перед ним на коленях и молить, как перед какой-то святыней. Он обычный человек, со своими грехами, обидами и характером.

\- С первым лучом солнца. Если ты не уйдешь. Сейчас я хочу на тебя злиться, **-** _«хотя и не могу»_. Пол качает головой, протягивает руку и зарывается ладонью в еще мокрые после душа волосы охотника – и призрак становится реальным. Сердце бросается вперед и пульсирует даже в стопах, пригвождая к дощатой ступеньке, не позволяя встать или сдвинуться.

Дэрил почти скулит, когда ладонь Пола ложится на его голову. Он закусывает губу, чтобы не издать ни звука, и только кивает, соглашаясь на все условия. Пол имел полное право злиться. Он мог бы сделать с ним все, что угодно, и Дэрил не сказал бы и слова против. Правда, он никак не мог определиться с тем, какой реакции ждал больше, готовясь и к полному игнорированию, и к встрече с крепким кулаком, но почему-то не рассчитывая на положительный исход. Пол будто перешагнул через целый год напряженной неизвестности с видимостью такой легкости, что Дэрилу страшно представлять, каковой на самом деле оказалась цена. Как бы он поступил, если бы ему пришлось прощать за подобное кого-то другого? Вряд ли у Дэрила вышло. А если бы это был Пол? Нет, Пол бы просто не позволил себе поступить так, как он. Потому что он думал в первую очередь о чувствах других, а уже потом о себе. И ему никогда не придется вымаливать у кого-то прощения, ведь такого, как он, невозможно в чем-то винить.

\- Я скучал по тебе, **-** тихо шепчет Пол, чувствуя необходимость произнести эти слова. Он запускает вторую руку к шее, притягивая охотника к себе, **-** иди сюда.

\- Я по тебе тоже, - Дэрилу плевать на то, как задушено и жалко звучит его голос, когда он беспрекословно подается вперед.

Ночь скрывает многое, но слезы Дэрила звучат в его голосе. Если он не прекратит, Пол сам не сможет держаться. Ему жаль. Бесконечно жаль за год разлуки, за месяцы, проведенные вместе и обратившиеся в ядовитую пыль, попавшую в легкие и отравляющую дальнейшую жизнь. Сложно поверить, что они не замечали наркотического эффекта, накапливающегося, приносящего эйфорию, медленно убивающего при употреблении, но в завязке сводящего все органы спазмом, заставляя задумываться о единственном выходе, мгновенном избавлении от страданий. Нет надежд, что с рецидивом справится реабилитация, но на практике получается обратное. Даже если временное. Все возможно, было бы желание.

Пол усаживает его на ступеньку рядом с собой и устало кладет голову на его плечо. Ему хочется утонуть в долгожданном умиротворении, ощутить спокойствие, которого был лишен все эти месяцы. Но рядом с Дэрилом никак не удается это сделать. Он чувствует тепло, исходящее от тела Диксона, и хочется прижаться к нему, обнять по-настоящему. Поверх чистой одежды неизменно накинута жилетка, и от нее пахнет терпким костром, лесом, немного болотной тиной. Все запахи дикости, сплетенные в сущности охотника.

Пол изначально прекрасно знал, на что шел. Думал, что справится. Ну и, конечно, немного надеялся изменить привычки и характер Дэрила, дав ему то, ради чего захочет возвращаться. Но он не дрессировщик диких зверей, которых бессмысленно подкармливать. Пол не имеет права выбирать за Диксона, тот сделает это сам, поступит так, как необходимо ему, как ему самому будет казаться правильнее и лучше для себя. Даже если на самом деле он сделает только хуже. Он пришел. Он попросил прощения. И это вроде должно сразу снять груз с плеч, позволить вздохнуть свободно, но почему-то продолжает стискивать грудь. Дэрил скучал, Дэрил теперь рядом, будто все наконец-то встанет на свои места. Хочется верить, но разум, уже однажды обожженный о ложную надежду, всячески протестует, не внемля убеждениям: «но вернулся же. Неважно, сколько прошло времени». Или все-таки важно? Пол невыносимо устал вселять в других уверенность двадцать четыре часа в сутки, что на себя не осталось даже несчастных крошек.

Он здесь, он рядом, почему бы не насладиться этим моментом, сколько бы тот ни продлился? Быть благодарным хотя бы за это. За то, что он может до охотника дотронуться, поговорить и даже больше.

Дэрил боится двинуться и сказать еще хоть слово, разрушив момент. Ему хочется признаться в том, сколько раз он представлял Пола рядом с собой, когда одиночество становилось невыносимым. Что только воспоминания о нем помогали ему сохранить себя, но на языке вертятся лишь извинения, которые тот и так уже услышал. Произнесенные вслух несколько раз, они теряли всякую ценность и превращались в обычные слова.

\- Столько всего изменилось… - произносит Пол, но не собирается заниматься неважной болтовней, как Тара, переводит взгляд на темное полотно неба, расшитое бисером. Эти созвездия были на тех же местах и до обрушения мира, но их нельзя было различить из-за ярких огней больших городов. Они были здесь и сто, и тысячу лет назад, их видели еще первые люди и, глядя вверх и чертя невидимые линии от одной звезды к другой, о чем-то мечтали. Задумывались о том, как выжить, предчувствуя, что помимо пропитания и крова необходимо еще кое-что. Тепло внутри.

Дэрилу казалось, будто он никуда и не уходил. Не исчез на год из жизни своих близких, а отправился на неудачную охоту, вернулся к вечеру без добычи, зато смог приволочь себя, чему уже были рады. Естественно, Тара успела рассказать ему многое, но только то, что происходило в Хиллтопе, пока его не было. Как они наладили быт и хозяйство, как вырос малыш Хершелл, как спокойно теперь жилось, словно не было ни войны, ни трагедий, ни смертей.

Дэрил не мог определиться с тем, хотелось ли ему услышать о том, каково теперь в Александрии. Ему не хотелось знать, насколько все изменилось там со смертью Рика. Призрак Граймса все еще жил для него в том месте, и Дэрил четко понимал, что не станет ехать в поселение, как минимум ради того, чтобы не разрушать для себя иллюзию его присутствия там. И он все еще не был готов видеть Мишонн, как бы ему на самом деле ни хотелось повидать всех своих родных.

\- Но кое-что осталось прежним... **–** Пол поворачивает голову, и их с Дэрилом лица оказываются в такой близости, что они могут чувствовать дыхание друг друга и различать, как дрожат ресницы. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы удержаться и не податься вперед, чтобы призрак не украл его вдох, чтобы не утянул за собой туда, где неважно ни время, ни место. Там спокойствие, там плотный саван, в который хочется завернуться и умереть от удушающих чувств. - Ты нашел то, что искал все это время? – Он не знает, что Дэрил делал в свое отсутствие и где был. Но любое путешествие, даже если метафорическое – это в первую очередь поиск себя.

Руки дрожат, когда Дэрил протягивает ладонь к лицу Пола, таким привычным жестом убирая за ухо его волосы. Хорошо, что он не смотрит – Дэрил, наверное, не решился бы на это под пристальным вниманием зеленых глаз. И во что он только превратился? Никто не поверил бы в то, что это он, Дэрил Диксон, с дрожью и трепетом способен касаться кого-то.

Только Пол знал. Пол знал о нем больше, чем кто-либо еще, и Дэрил никогда не боялся так сильно того, что он сейчас может раствориться в ночном воздухе, как десятки видений его образа в лесу. Дэрил прочерчивает большим пальцем линию на его щеке, и Пол не рассыпается в его руках горсткой переливающейся пыли. Больше всего сейчас хочется поцеловать его приоткрытые губы, но Пол ведь хотел злиться на него, пусть и не мог, иначе не подозвал бы к себе ближе. А Дэрилу нужно было дать себе отсрочку до утра, оставить причину, которая не позволит ему снова сбежать. Пол ждет этот поцелуй, хочет его, хочет вдох прежней жизни, который пусть даже неминуемо утянет его на дно и заставит забыть о рациональности. Но Дэрил касается губами теплой щеки, подрагивающих ресниц, лба и аккуратно притягивает к себе, обняв за шею. Он утыкается носом в макушку, бездумно проводя по обстриженным прядям некогда длинных волос. Тонет в тепле и запахе дома, укрывающем, словно уютным пледом, его продрогшее тело.

\- Я потерял намного больше, - « _думал, что потерял и тебя тоже»,_ \- и ничего не нашел, - едва ли Дэрил пытался отыскать себя среди безмолвного леса, вязких болот и мертвецов, как метафорических, так и вполне настоящих. Дэрил даже не знал толком, каким он должен быть. Каким хотел бы быть, чтобы получить возможность вернуться вновь. В нем ничего не изменилось, кроме обострившейся паранойи и наметившегося сумасшествия. Может, он приобрел еще и страх перед одиночеством, которое раньше так рьяно хотел обрести.

\- Может, стоило искать не в одиночку, ** **-**** произносит Пол. Он бы пошел за ним, постарался помочь. Ему казалось это правильным не только для Дэрила, но и для самого себя.

\- Вначале я думал, что смогу найти его, - Дэрил потирается щекой о волосы Пола, не желая выпускать его из объятий. А еще ему не хотелось, чтобы Пол снова смотрел на него, иначе все, что он собирается рассказать, застрянет в глотке.

Пол упирается ладонью в грудь Дэрила, чувствуя гулкое биение сердца и как сотрясаются легкие, когда тот пересиливает себя и начинает говорить. До этого момента Пол не понимал, насколько метко попал вопросом, причем, не только метафорически. Он хмурится, с первых слов не понимая, о чем говорит Диксон. Его? Кого – его? Но через секунду осознание прошибает током – он искал Рика. Он настолько предан дружбе, что не сдавался до последнего, не хотел верить, отметал все логические доводы. И Пол прекрасно его понимает по собственному опыту, вот только итог его личных поисков совсем иной… или же? Как хотел он сдержаться, но мысль все равно просачивается змеей и больно кусает. _«Я же и так знал, что никому не заменить тебе Рика»._

– Хотя бы его тело, чтобы Мишонн было, кого хоронить, и напрасно не надеяться на то, что он мог оказаться жив. Потому что я надеялся, и это было невыносимо, **-** Дэрил не пытался оправдываться, стремясь найти достойное объяснение тому, почему он не вернулся сразу же, как понял, что его план обречен на провал. Он просто рассказывал, потому что Полу можно было это знать. Нужно. – Я хотел вернуться. Говорил себе, что вернусь, как только… но ничего не менялось, время шло, и я не мог, - _а что не мог?_ Мог ведь сорваться в любой из дней, собрать вещи, сесть на мотоцикл, в баке которого еще оставалось немного бензина, и вернуться домой. Он сам останавливал себя, находя тысячи причин для убеждения в том, что его не ждут. Хотя, пожалуй, это было главным его оправданием, которое, в конце концов, оказалось неверным. – Я идиот, - он горестно усмехается, замолкая. Всякий его поступок можно было оправдать идиотизмом или порывистостью, но так не могло продолжаться вечно.

\- Ты знаешь, что он бы нашел путь домой, если бы был жив, - Полу не хочется быть тем, кто хоронит чужие надежды, но, может, Дэрилу, чтобы принять правду, нужно услышать то, что он и так осознает. – Но мы не боги. И если нас ранить, мы будем истекать кровью. **–** И Граймс не бессмертный, пусть и самый живучий. И Дэрил. Они – бойцы, которые будут держаться до последнего. Вот только в смерть Диксона Пол не верил и думать о ней не собирался, предпочитая оставить переживания на момент, когда это случится, если, конечно, он сам не умрет первым. Жизнь слишком коротка для бессмысленных накручиваний ужасного будущего. Нужно жить настоящим моментом, думать о настоящем, верить в хорошее будущее, даже если прямо сейчас не выходит отбросить в сторону дурное, едкое, созданное той «необходимой злостью», которую он должен испытывать за разлуку.

 _«Не хотел ты вернуться. Иначе бы давно сделал это»_. Горечь подступает к горлу, но Пол не произносит вслух ни слова, предпочитая, чтобы ураган протеста остался внутри, со временем утихнув. Вырвавшись наружу, он сделает только хуже. Ему хочется сбежать отсюда, не слышать откровений Дэрила. Он бы хоть слово сказал о том, как было тяжело без него. Без Пола. Не без Рика. Он не просит многого, всего лишь одно-единственное слово убеждения, что он дорог, а не является «жилеткой». Полу вдруг с ужасом кажется, что неравнодушие к себе он лишь выдумал, потому что жаждал к себе какого-то особого отношения, и услышал в словах то, чего на самом деле нет. Завидовал их связи с Граймсом. А правда такова – даже несмотря на то, что Рик умер, он все еще жив в голове Диксона, он не отпустит, он останется у него в мыслях густым туманом, и Дэрил может даже не заметить, когда назовет именем друга кого-то другого. Однажды, конечно, образ уйдет, оставив после себя лишь полупрозрачные всполохи. Но Пол не хочет быть заменой. И тем более не хочет быть утешением. Кажется, он все время служил для других именно способом выкарабкаться, спастись, который после отбрасывался в сторону за ненадобностью.

Но и отпускать Дэрила Пол тоже не хочет. Даже если он выдумал о себе чужие чувства – плевать, собственная ложь в голове способна его согреть. Он убедит себя и будет крепко в нее верить, держаться, стискивая ладони до боли из-за боязни сорваться. Дождется утра, перестанет злиться, хотя мысли все равно не вырезать, даже если распотрошить его тельце, как какого-то пушного зверька.

\- Может, не стоило искать вообще, - произносит Дэрил и говорит не только о Рике. Даже, скорее, вовсе не о нем. Ему следовало позволить умершим отправиться на тот свет, а не гнаться за ними впустую, вместо того, чтобы остаться рядом с Полом. Да даже если бы он и отправился в погоню за уплывающей тенью погибшего друга, то вместе с Полом осознать свою бессмысленную затею ему было бы в разы проще.

\- Если бы не искал, ты бы не простил себя за бездействие, - выдыхает Пол, он сам себя едва смог простить за то, что не успел остановить Дэрила и позволил ему исчезнуть. Неизвестно, что хуже: считать, что мог что-то предпринять и упустил эту возможность, или же осознать тщетность своих поисков. Он, вероятно, сейчас объективнее смотрит на вещи и понимает, что охотнику нужно просто принять неизбежность своего поступка, иного выбора не было. Может, поиски были именно лучшим вариантом из двух. Однако это уравнение не выводило плюсы от расставания для Пола. Он снова ощущал себя в стороне, не вписывающимся в рамки взаимоотношений с другими людьми и их жизней. Но главный вывод, который необходимо сделать всем: ничего не изменить, с ошибками придется жить. Своими, чужими. Пытаться их выправить или попытаться забыть.

Дэрил вбил себе в голову необходимость искупить грехи за все то, чему он позволил произойти, словно недостаточно пережитого. Пол не раз говорил: он не должен во всем винить себя – жизнь идет, и в жизни происходит многое. Как хорошее, так и плохое. И не всегда люди способны повлиять на то, что предначертано судьбой. Конечно, если верить в ее существование. Намного проще было считать, что все заранее предопределено, и если кому-то суждено умереть в конкретный момент, то он умрет, сколько бы усилий ни было потрачено на его спасение. Но когда Дэрил вообще хоть кого-то слушал?

\- Помнишь, когда-то я говорил, что мой брат был тем еще ублюдком? Когда меня не было рядом, его наручниками приковали к трубе на крыше здания, полного ходячих, и оставили там, - кажется, он впервые рассказывал Полу о своем прошлом. Пол мог понять с полуслова, а порой ему не приходилось даже говорить, чтобы быть услышанным. Но Дэрил все время считал, что Полу ни к чему в подробностях знать обо всем случившемся до того, как Аарон привел их в Александрию. Он не знал ни обо всех потерях, ни об ужасах, которые пришлось пережить им всем, ни о людях, которых сам Дэрил в свое время убил – кого ради выживания, кого из сострадания. Пол и не спрашивал, зная, что велика вероятность вызвать негативную реакцию на расспросы. Может, Дэрилу все же стоило хоть немного раскрыться перед ним. Или же заткнуться, даже не пытаясь объяснять. – Узнав об этом, я отправился за ним, но его там уже не было. Мерл как-то умудрился оттяпать себе кисть руки и выбраться. Но, как думаешь, скольким удавалось прорваться сквозь мертвецов в одиночку, лишившись конечности и истекая кровью? – Кажется, что в голосе Диксона даже слышится некая гордость и уважение духу бойца. Он усмехается, понимая, что воспоминания о брате больше не вызывают прежней тянущей боли в груди от утраты. Со временем чувства притупляются, какими бы сильными они ни были. Он начал смиряться со смертью Мерла задолго до того, как тот умер на самом деле, и это, наверное, должно было как-то смягчить удар. На деле, конечно, все вышло совершенно иначе, ведь, только отыскав брата, Дэрил снова его потерял, на этот раз окончательно. Однако, может, пройдет еще немного времени, и он сможет так же спокойно говорить обо всех остальных, как и о нем. – У этого засранца получилось. И он двинулся дальше, решив, что никому нет до него никакого дела. И я думал, кто знает, что могло помешать Рику вернуться?  – Пол был прав – они обычные люди. Не неуязвимые, не бессмертные. Но.

Вопрос Дэрила, повисший в воздухе, не требует ответа, и Пол молчит, внимательно прислушиваясь, не желая испортить момент откровений. Он заранее понимает, к чему клонит Дэрил. Надежда – неубиваемая тварь, портящая жизнь на протяжении нескольких месяцев, иногда даже лет, в то время как можно было бы отпустить человека в самом начале и освободиться от груза вины, сочувствия, боли и иных отравляющих чувств. От нее редко когда есть польза, а в новом мире преподносит лишь сплошные разочарования. Но разучиться надеяться невозможно. У него самого не вышло. О самой попытке этого Пол, конечно же, сегодня пожалел. Нельзя было прекращать верить ни на секунду. Но… кто может знать наперед?

\- Это ведь просто рана, которых было не счесть. Я видел, как этот человек перегрызает глотки ради того, чтобы выжить и спасти своих близких. Буквально. Однажды я уже не успел найти брата и помочь ему, так что не имел права потерять второго, - то, как много Дэрил говорил, удивляло даже его самого. Может, сказывалось практически полное молчание, длиною в год, если не считать тех жутких моментов помутнения, когда ему казалось, будто он видел Пола перед собой. Дэрил ведь даже не был уверен в том, говорил ли на самом деле, или все те диалоги велись только в его голове.

Пол вновь задумывается о том, что плохо искал Дэрила, ведь Рик глотки грыз, пересекал немыслимые границы, и снова откидывает эту мысль. Неважно. Ему далеко до героических поступков Граймса, хотя он, может быть, нашел бы другой, мирный выход из ситуации, в которой не обошлось без вспарывания чужого горла.

Дэрил с неохотой выпускает Пола из своих рук, но тот хотя бы продолжает сжимать его запястья, да и сам он вновь имеет возможность смотреть на него, снова и снова изучая взглядом до боли знакомые черты.

\- Я знаю, что это ужасно. Но иногда надо смириться. Даже если вся сущность протестует, - произносит Пол, заглядывая в его глаза. Знает, насколько Дэрилу был дорог Рик, если тот называет его братом. Знает, как сложно, как сводит с ума осознание, будто сдался. Но прошел целый год, за который _нужно_ было отпустить. Если без руки люди живут, то с ожогами от взрыва на всем теле – нет. Дэрил не просто надеялся, он самого себя до маниакальности убедил в том, что Граймс выжил после подобного. – Но это убивает тебя изнутри. А ты не имеешь права ломаться, ты еще жив, в тебе нуждаются другие, **-** он не говорит конкретно о Дэриле, но и обо всех, о себе. Только близкие помогают не поставить крест на себе окончательно, вначале служа поддержкой, до тех пор, пока сам не осознаешь **.** – Поэтому нужно отпустить. _Тебе_ нужно. Так будет лучше для _тебя_. Ты сделал все, что мог, и даже больше. - Хорошо, что мертвецы не возвращаются спустя годы, а позволяют жить дальше, не терзают душу острыми ногтями, не рвут сердце своими решениями.

\- Все будет так, как должно быть, - приглушенно бормочет Дэрил. Легко сказать «отпусти», но куда сложнее на самом деле сделать это. Чем чаще он вспоминал о своих мертвецах, тем хуже делал самому себе. Тем не менее, он не мог просто забыть о них, выбросить из головы и продолжить жить дальше, оставив прошлое позади. Но оно ведь у него было. Стояло за его спиной, крепко вцепившись когтистыми лапами в плечи. Оно сделало его тем, кем он есть, но что если, отпустив его, он перестанет быть собой.

\- Зачем ты их срезал? – Дэрилу не хочется больше возвращаться к теме его отсутствия. По крайней мере, если Полу самому не захочется его расспросить. Дэрил был бы даже не против помолчать, просто перебирая пальцами мягкие волосы, как делал это так чертовски давно.

\- Потому что однажды они обвились вокруг моей шеи, и я чуть не задохнулся, - смеется Пол, выводя все в шутку **.** – Не знаю. Летом было очень жарко. Ты же догадываешься, что я не всегда так выглядел? **–** Когда-то у него не было и бороды. Но в условиях Апокалипсиса трудно ежедневно находить бритву и теплую воду, поэтому чем-то он стал пренебрегать, прежде чем привык к своему новому внешнему виду. К тому же, новый мир – новая личность, каждый мог быть тем, кем бы хотел. Но впоследствии он, конечно же, продолжал постригать и выбривать ровные линии – привычка к аккуратности.

\- Не всегда был похож на того самого парня, которому все молятся? Я догадывался, - Дэрил улыбается уголком губ. Ему на самом деле плевать, как будет выглядеть Пол. Отрастит или сострижет он волосы, решит избавиться от бороды или отпустит ее до колена – это ведь не так важно. Вряд ли что-то в нем на самом деле изменится, вслед за переменами во внешности. Дэрил просто привык к тому, что долгое время видел перед собой, и всякие изменения концентрировали его внимание на том, что жизнь не стояла на месте, пока его не было.

\- Молятся… прекрати. Меня уже тошнит, ** **-**** устало срывается с губ, и Пол закатывает глаза. – Тебе тоже не помешало бы постричься.

\- Да вроде и так нормально, - правда, челка отросла настолько, что загораживала обзор и доставала почти до самого кончика носа. Дэрил не обращал внимания на отросшие волосы, кажется, только один раз кое-как срезав лишнее ножом.

Пол качает головой – завтра они что-нибудь сделают с волосами Диксона, который не хочет признавать неудобство, но сегодняшний, сложный день окончен, утоплен в глухой ночи и оставлен за порогом.

\- Пошли внутрь, **-** Пол проводит ладонью по его плечу и поднимается на ноги. Подсознательно он хочет переместиться в другое место, дать себе пространство, взглянуть на охотника со стороны – в этой темени ни черта не видно. А в трейлере горит лишь настольная лампа, создавая приятное освещение.

Дэрил проходит вслед за Полом и застывает у порога, прикрыв за собой дверь. Наконец, осматриваясь, он понимает, что это именно то место, в котором время остановилось. Привычные вещи и предметы, которые он не раз видел, стопки книг – все осталось на своих местах, возрождая в памяти моменты, проведенные здесь, наедине друг с другом. Дэрилу нравилось время, когда он жил в крохотном трейлере, пусть оно и было проведено практически в постоянном напряжении из-за угрозы со стороны Спасителей. Но у них хотя бы была возможность быть вместе, не заботясь о том, что кто-то может узнать об их отношениях.

Пол поглядывает в сторону ворочающегося на диване щенка и задумчиво приглаживает бороду.

\- Придумал, - где-то у него была кроличья шкурка, которая осталась после сытного ужина, однажды принесенного Диксоном. Пол вытаскивает ее из ящика и осторожно раскладывает вокруг щенка, невесомо проводя пальцами по мягкой рыжей шерсти. **–** Так он будет думать, что рядом мама, и спокойней спать. **-** Многое в трейлере напоминает о Дэриле, несмотря на то, что его вещей здесь фактически нет, все принадлежат лично Иисусу, добытые на вылазках, но ставшие любимыми, обжитые, удобные.

\- У меня остался обед: яблоки и немного печеной картошки. Если вдруг ты хочешь есть, - Пол возвращается в сторону кухонного уголка. Он сам про ужин забыл, да и как-то не хотелось. Но Дэрил отрицательно качает головой. Пол догадывался, что в комнате будет еще сложнее. Смотреть на него, пытаться вести непринужденную беседу, но фразы спотыкаются, ломают ноги, превращаясь в каких-то инвалидов, несмотря на то, что жест – движение головы – это тоже ответ. Дэрил не знает, о чем они могут поговорить, и стоит ли вообще продолжать разговор, или лучше подождать до завтра, когда эмоции от встречи поутихнут, и им обоим станет спокойнее и проще. По крайней мере, Дэрил надеялся, что станет.

Пол делает шаг назад и упирается копчиком в круглый стол, на котором они… черт побери. Дежавю пронзительной вспышкой высвечивает момент близости, и его неосознанно бросает в жар от случайного повтора движения. Диксон стоял точно на том же месте. Он стискивает края стола, лишь бы не рухнуть, а еще больше, чтобы удержать себя и двинуться вперед, где можно захлебнуться воспоминаниями и не выплыть на поверхность вообще никогда.

Дэрилу казалось, что если он не сделает ничего, то упустит момент, и другого шанса у него больше не будет. Пол мог злиться на него, пусть по нему вовсе не было этого заметно. Мог оттолкнуть ещё тогда, на ступеньках. Дэрил бы принял это, но все равно бы остался, согласился подождать столько, сколько будет нужно. Дэрилу был необходим тот, кто смог бы его уравновешивать, дополнять, и Полу это удавалось. Он натворил предостаточно глупостей без него. Впрочем, рядом с ним их число не сокращалось, но порой одного только взгляда с его стороны хватало Дэрилу, чтобы удержать себя от дальнейших опрометчивых решений. Ему важно присутствие Пола рядом, и он надеется, что Полу он нужен не меньше. Дэрил пересекает разделяющее их расстояние в пару шагов, почти прижимаясь грудью к груди. Его сердце тяжело стучит о ребра, кажется, посылая вибрации по всему телу, когда он берет лицо Пола в свои ладони. В тусклом свете лампы его глаза кажутся темным омутом, медленно затягивающим Дэрила на самое дно.

 **-** Что бы я ни искал, ты был единственным, кого мне действительно нужно было найти, - _снова,_ **-** но у меня ушло слишком много времени на то, чтобы это понять, - никакое саморазрушение, ставшее наказанием за содеянное, не стоило испытанных Полом переживаний, отразившихся в его взгляде, когда Дэрил впервые увидел его, вернувшись в Хиллтоп. Он натворил достаточно глупостей, но не хотел совершать еще одну, оставляя Пола одного. Дэрил больше не собирался уходить. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Пол сам не прогонит его. Если Дэрил все еще нужен ему – он останется рядом.

Он целует его, наконец воплощая давнее желание, приходящее к нему во сне и преследующее наяву. Вначале несмело касаясь губ, давая время на то, чтобы оттолкнуть, пока он еще в состоянии остановиться.

 _\- А я искал тебя, но не там, -_ хочет произнести Пол, но прикрывает глаза, чтобы прочувствовать касание губ. Как будто один поцелуй должен заставить всю боль улетучиться, забыть все пережитые невзгоды, трудности, лишения. Но одна единственная фраза точно убивает все его накрученные страхи о своей ненужности. Он позволит Дэрилу так просто взять и целовать себя? Уже позволяет, скидывая все на то, что охотник уже давно наказал себя сам. Он нуждается в ответе и в прощении.

Скользнув языком по губам, углубляя поцелуй, Дэрил все еще настороженно ждет отказа, но получает противоположное. Он так скучал по Полу, и теперь он снова был рядом с ним – живой, из плоти и крови, обжигающий своим дыханием и прикосновениями. У Пола не остается ни единого шанса, чтобы не ответить на поцелуй. Практически мгновенно. Его руки перемещаются на бока Дэрила, оглаживая, притягивая мужчину к себе. Он здесь, черт побери, он наконец-то здесь. Они будто снова глотают эту жизнь, задыхаясь в поцелуях, стараясь ухватить, прочувствовать каждое мгновение. Нахрапом взять все упущенное за год, наверстать. Пол обхватывает охотника за шею ладонями, отдаляясь лишь на пару секунд, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и вновь припасть к его губам. Руки скользят дальше, сцепляясь в замок за плечами, и он прижимается всем телом. Касания хочется больше, чем разговоров. Их сердца остервенело бьются, тепло расходится по телу, пробуждая от летаргического сна в три сотни с лишним дней.

Цепляясь за него, отзывчивого и податливого, Дэрил, наконец, в полной мере испытал страх быть отвергнутым. Он думал, что был готов к отказу, но, получив ответ, не мог толком представить, как повел бы себя, сложись все иначе. Едва ли он смог бы спокойно спать, зная о том, что обида Пола на него за все упущенное время, проведенное в разлуке, намного больше его желания снова оказаться рядом с ним. Чем теснее он прижимался к Полу, чем смелее становились его поцелуи и яростнее ответы на них, тем больше Дэрил уверялся в том, что у них все будет хорошо. Он вернулся, они снова вместе, и у них все наладится. Пусть не сразу. О, наверняка, это будет не сразу, ведь не может все оказаться так просто, но ведь будет.

\- Что ты со мной делаешь… - между поцелуями выдыхает Пол, но вряд ли найдется ответ. Он не может себя контролировать, отдавая власть рефлексам и импульсам. Он теряется в приятных ощущениях, полностью подчиняясь порыву, и кажется, что целоваться так можно бесконечно.

Пол не улавливает момент, когда и каким образом оказывается на столе. Запрыгнул сам, ему помогли, или это было обоюдным решением… и движением. И желанием. И теперь он привычно ерзает спиной на твердой поверхности, сдаваясь под сокрушительными поцелуями Диксона, которого обхватил ногами, притягивая к себе. Руки забираются под рубашку на его пояснице, поглаживая прохладную кожу, и хочется материю к черту стянуть, откинуть в сторону, быть ближе. Дэрилу хватает терпения только на то, чтобы расстегнуть верхние пуговицы и припасть к шее. Пол запрокидывает голову, чтобы вдохнуть, и пытается остановить кружащийся мир. Дэрил едва царапает кожу зубами, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы оставить след. Пол всегда жутко возмущался по поводу отметин, которые приходилось прятать от посторонних глаз, но ему самому это, черт возьми, нравилось, и Дэрил прекрасно об этом знал. Пола на секунду пугает одержимость, с которой он кинулся отвечать на ласки, и снова в легких что-то скребется и шепчет, что неправильно – чтобы так стремительно. Это безрассудно. Но если бы они продумывали каждый свой жест, то никогда бы не решились и не сблизились. А алкоголя под рукой нет, чтобы утопить все глупые мысли и сомнения.

\- Нам нужно перебраться в постель… ** **-**** произносит он, поправляя себя только через секунду, когда доходит осознание произнесенного. Подсознанию, конечно, виднее, но Иисусу завтра с утра рано вставать, день обещает быть насыщенным **.** – Нужно лечь спать.

 


	4. 11/22/63

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Koda – Touch_  
_Final Child – Hold on_  
_Shawn Mendes - In My Blood_  
_The Rival - Death Of Me_

 

\- Да… - Дэрила пробирает дрожью от скользящих по пояснице ладоней, а сжимающие бедра ноги вовсе не располагают к быстрому успокоению. Он задирает рубашку Пола повыше, целуя грудь и живот, касаясь пальцами знакомого шрама на боку – хорошо, что он так и остался единственным. – Да, ляжем, - только спать совершенно не хотелось. – Дай мне ещё пару минут, - с языка почти слетает жалостливое «пожалуйста», но Дэрил прижимается губами к низу живота, пытаясь дрожащими руками быстро расстегнуть ремень на штанах Пола.

Он отстраняется, ослабляя хватку на своих бедрах, чтобы стянуть штаны и белье парня вниз. Снять их полностью мешают ботинки, и Дэрил ненавидит эту чертову шнуровку, на которую пришлось бы потратить слишком много времени. От стремительности действий у Пола аж вспыхивают щеки. Дэрил разводит его колени, оглаживает ладонями бедра, проводя языком по внутренней стороне. Ему кажется, что его накроет еще раньше, чем он думал, от одних только бесхитростных ласк, прикосновения кожи к коже и солоноватого привкуса на языке. Пол умел доводить до предела, и иногда ему для этого практически ничего не приходилось делать.

\- Дэрил, я не… - может? Еще как может. Хочет? Безусловно, хочет. Но слишком слабо сопротивляется, и слова будто растворились в шепоте и оставлены незамеченными, когда чужие руки и губы скользят по его бедрам. Изголодавшегося по близости Диксона остановить непросто, да и собственное желание расплавляет способность мыслить рационально. - …Черт. – Поэтому пытаться даже не стоит. Пол откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в столешницу, и принимает практически забытые за год ласки.

Дэрила ведет уже от того факта, что он у него в руках, выгибается, стараясь оказаться ещё ближе. Он прикусывает кожу на внутренней стороне бедра и переключается на член Пола, скользит языком по всей длине, прежде чем накрыть его ртом. Он двигает головой, принимая глубже, пока член не упирается в глотку, и с трудом сглатывает скопившуюся во рту слюну, делая паузу на короткий вдох через нос. Диксон делал это редко, может, стеснялся своей неопытности, зато старательно, так, что у Пола перед глазами все плывет, он вцепляется в стол, чтобы не съехать с него.

Дэрил жмурится, прислушиваясь к сбившемуся дыханию и стонам, срывающимся с губ партнера, и медленно подается назад, почти выпуская член изо рта. Пол машинально толкается в горячий рот, стонет, всеми своими движениями показывая и умоляя о продолжении, и Дэрил поддается, возвращаясь к прежнему положению. Приходится упираться руками в край стола, чтобы тот не перевернулся, и это чертовски неудобно, особенно с учетом того, что он с большим удовольствием вернул бы руки на бедра Пола. Да и собственное возбуждение становится почти болезненным. Не выдерживая такого положения, Дэрил отстраняется, решив, что всё же пора перебраться в постель, как и говорил Пол. Полу отключает голову настолько, что он не слышит ни слова, недовольно выдыхая, когда физический контакт прерывается на несколько секунд.

\- Сейчас, - хрипло отзывается Дэрил, подхватывая Пола со стола. Кровать тихо скрипит, когда он укладывает его поверх одеяла. Дэрил поспешно сбрасывает с себя ботинки, наступая им на задники, и жилетку. А эти проклятые рубашки он однажды сожжет все до единой, чтобы у Пола больше не было возможности их надевать.

Пол приходит в себя лишь на кровати, пригвожденный к месту взглядом, как стрелами арбалетчика. Сложно выпутываться из одежды, лежа на постели, но это дает ему практически полминуты необходимого перерыва.

Дэрил спешит расстаться с одеждой как можно быстрее, кое-как стягивая не расстегнутую до конца рубашку через голову и выпутываясь из джинсов, из-за которых едва не спотыкается и не заваливается на пол. Будто, стоит потратить на раздевание несколько лишних секунд, кто-то из них обязательно одумается, оборвав их общее помешательство, прежде чем оно зайдет слишком далеко. Но здравому смыслу оказывается сложно пробраться сквозь дымную завесу эйфорического тумана. Возможно, завтра Дэрил будет думать о том, насколько неправильно то, что они делают. Что нужно было дать друг другу время, прежде чем они снова вернутся к своим отношениям. Полу – понять, что Дэрил больше никуда не уйдет, а Дэрилу – что в уходе не было и нет смысла. Но это ведь будет завтра. В их распоряжении ещё несколько часов до рассвета.

Пол принимает сидячее положение, стягивает рубашку, откидывая в сторону, дергает шнурки, снимает и отбрасывает ботинки, гулко ударившиеся о доски. Их одежда перепутана и раскидана по полу – разберутся завтра. Он приподнимается, чтобы увлечь Дэрила поцелуями к себе на кровать, и тот охотно подается навстречу простертым к нему рукам, от прикосновений которых из головы улетучиваются все прочие мысли, кроме одной. Хочется еще. Изголодавшееся без близости тело нуждалось в ласке не меньше, чем душа. Дэрила будто током пробивает, когда он прижимается к обнаженной груди Пола, притягивает его к себе, обхватив руками за шею, едва не столкнувшись с ним лбами. Одеяло комкается где-то в стороне, пока они целуются до боли в легких от недостатка воздуха. На это можно списать головокружение, скрыв тот факт, что от месяцами подавляемого желания вновь почувствовать эти эмоции и ощущения ведет не только рассудок, но и тело. Их нежность всегда похожа на борьбу: поцелуи чередуются с укусами, сильные объятия, стиснутые до боли запястья – все выдает нетерпение. Кто-то должен взять инициативу в свои руки, и Пол понимает, что сегодня его черед. Он опрокидывает Дэрила на кровать, наваливаясь сверху, не желая отрываться от поцелуев, но приходится открыть ящик тумбочки и нашарить внутри лубрикант.

Когда Дэрил решил сделать Полу приятно, то как-то не рассчитывал на то, что и ему доставят удовольствие. Причем, кажется, даже большее, чем то, которое обещал он. Когда-то Пол сказал ему, что они попробуют всё, а Дэрил уже сам решит, как ему нравится больше. И он так и не смог определиться до сих пор, потому что Пол умудрялся сносить ему крышу в обоих случаях. Дэрилу нравилось то, что он никогда не мог угадать заранее, кто из них будет вести, а кто – поддаваться. Причем, далеко не всегда это определение соответствовало выбранной в постели позиции.

Дэрил чувствует дразнящее движение пальцев на своем члене и старается расслабиться, сосредоточившись на горячем дыхании Пола на своих губах. Он притягивает его ближе к себе, соприкасается лбами, путая ладонями остриженные волосы на затылке. После столь долгого воздержания, ощущения снова кажутся непривычными, и Дэрил борется с желанием закрыться, сильнее сжать ногами бедра Пола. Но тот воспроизводит несколько фрикций ладонью, заставляя расслабиться и переключиться на ставшие спокойнее и нежнее поцелуи.

Не отрываясь, Пол упирается одной рукой в матрас, удерживаясь на небольшом расстоянии, чтобы иметь больше возможности для движений, и проводит ладонью, пальцы которой смазаны в лубриканте, между его ягодиц. Не закрывая глаз, он смотрит на реакцию охотница, цепляясь зубами за его нижнюю губу, отвлекая, увлекая. Дыхание сталкивается, но они не целуются, Пол, уставившись в ошалевшие зрачки, медленно вводит палец в тугое тело, ловя судорожный вздох. Он знает, что может довести Дэрила до исступления одними руками – им сейчас много не потребуется. Пол отвлекает его от возможных неприятных ощущений, при этом делая все так медленно и размеренно, что Дэрилу хочется выругаться сквозь зубы от досады и долгого ожидания. Но Полу достаточно всего лишь небольшого движения, чтобы заставить чертей в его сознании заткнуться, а его самого податься бедрами навстречу, словно он заранее угадывал намерения Дэрила выразить недовольство, и ловко затыкал ему рот таким специфическим способом. О, он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что против.

Пол оглаживает упругие стенки и нащупывает простату, а вскоре к первому пальцу добавляется второй. Пальцы позволяют Дэрилу привыкнуть к ощущению наполненности, начать получать удовольствие, но это все равно не способно удовлетворить желание ощутить Пола в себе. А тот будто издевается, растягивая момент, превращая его в изощренную пытку с обратным эффектом – хотелось бежать навстречу ей, а не от нее. Но Пол должен убедиться, что охотник в достаточной степени расслаблен, чтобы они смогли пойти дальше. И через несколько секунд нарочито медленных и осторожных движений, он замирает, с упоением качнувшись внутри желанного тела. Он все еще опасается причинить боль после такой долгой разлуки, поэтому подается вперед слишком размеренно. Дэрил скулит от удовольствия, прижимая Пола ближе к себе, крепче сцепив ноги на его пояснице. Он прикрывает глаза, запрокинув голову и обнажив шею, впивается пальцами в матрас.

За опущенными веками видны только яркие всполохи цветных огней, загорающихся, как отклик на каждое движение и вздох Пола. Дэрилу всегда нравилось смотреть на него – с горящими глазами, влажными спутанными волосами и припухшими от поцелуев губами, по которым Пол то и дело проводил языком, - но в темноте прикосновения ощущаются острее, и он дает себе паузу в несколько толчков, чтобы хоть немного продлить наслаждение. Знает ведь, что стоит снова открыть глаза, взглянуть на Пола, и долго ждать разрядки не придется.

Пол дуреет от ощущения встречных откликов, вскоре решаясь на более быстрый ритм. Дэрил жарко дышит ему в губы, когда он наклоняется, оглаживая бедра ладонями, и вжимается в тело. И вдруг перехватывает руки любовника, стискивает запястья и прижимает к матрасу, не позволяя Диксону прикоснуться и довести себя до оргазма, с чем принципиально сейчас его обделял.

\- Сделай это без рук, - шепчет он, нависая над его лицом. Он понимает, насколько Дэрил сейчас чувствительный. Полу приходится пытаться думать о чем-то отвлеченном, чтобы и самого себя затормозить, но мысли через секунду все равно возвращаются к охотнику, даже если закрыть глаза. Особенно, если закрыть глаза. – Ты справишься. – А Пол подведет его к черте, не прикасаясь к члену. Да, это покажется невыносимым для строптивого Диксона – хотеть разрядки, но не иметь возможности довести дело до конца даже самостоятельно. Но тот даже не представляет, на что способно его тело.

\- Сукин ты сын, - шипит Дэрил к концу фразы, совпавшему с очередным движением Пола, срываясь на приглушенный стон. Крепкая хватка на запястьях не спешит исчезать, а значит, он это вполне серьезно, но в голосе Дэрила слышится скорее восторг, чем недовольство. Как же он скучал по этому засранцу. И по тому, каким он может быть властным, когда захочет. Впрочем, восторг не мешает Дэрилу мстительно укусить Пола за плечо, оставив видимую отметину от зубов на коже. Он старается двигаться навстречу, поймав участившийся ритм движений, насаживаясь сильнее, принимая до конца, выгибаясь, насколько позволяют податься вперед зафиксированные руки.

Амплитуда движений возрастает, и один лишь вид раскрасневшегося охотника, хватающего воздух припухшими от безумных поцелуев губами, вводит Пола в моральный экстаз. До чего же он скучал… по этому опасному взгляду, по острому языку, по крепкому торсу, по непокорности и силе, которую умудрялся обуздывать каждый раз, когда захочет.

\- Смотри на меня, - произносит он, вдруг ослабляя хватку на одной руке, чтобы потянуть запястье Дэрила к себе и захватить зубами два его пальца. Тот заворожено наблюдает, как Пол проводит по подушечкам языком, слегка посасывает и стонет, прикрывая глаза, откровенно демонстрируя, насколько ему хорошо. Жар расходится по телу, Пол выгибает спину, прикасаясь животом к члену охотника. Еще немного, он не хочет опередить, хотя рассудок рассыпался в ничто, оставив в себе лишь страсть и волны дрожи. В комнате слишком душно, ему не хватает воздуха, терпения, но больше своего удовольствия хочется увидеть, как Диксон содрогнется в конвульсиях, при этом называя его поехавшим, грязно обругав.

\- Блять, - Дэрил протяжно хрипит, прихватывая освободившейся рукой волосы у Пола на затылке, и тянет его на себя, прижимаясь плотнее, зажимая член между их разгоряченных тел. Он впивается в его губы, кусая тонкую кожицу до крови, силясь урвать еще больше ощущений, чем вообще способен вынести. Ему нужно совсем немного, парочка вышибающих дух движений, от которых Дэрил только сильнее впивается пальцами в волосы Пола, бестолково утыкаясь носом в его шею, тщетно пытаясь приглушить стон. Наслаждение копится, растет, сковывая низ живота. Пол не улавливает, когда отпускает Дэрила, пытаясь как можно глубже вдохнуть, продержаться еще секунду, сминая пальцами простыню и подушку, жмурясь и теряя реальность. Громкий стон заставляет финишировать и его, выскользнув из тела и практически рухнув на Диксона.

Дэрил старается восстановить дыхание, наконец, получив долгожданную разрядку. Тело, кажется, впервые за долгое время  расслабилось настолько, что организм требовал от него только полноценного сна и отдыха. Глаза слипались, а конечности казались ватными, так что он не тешил себя надеждами на душ. Да Дэрил бы и не предпочел прохладную воду жаркому телу, прижимающемуся сбоку. Разомлевший Пол утыкается лбом в плечо Дэрила, вновь забираясь ладонью в ящик тумбочки за салфетками. Небрежно приводит обоих в порядок, тяжело дыша и откидываясь рядом на подушку. Думает что-то сказать, но слова сейчас откровенно лишние. Единственное, чего хочется – не отдаляться от этого тела. Никогда больше. А Дэрил не собирался выпускать парня из своих рук, как бы ему потом ни было душно, и как бы ни ныли отлежанные за ночь конечности. Плевать. Он так давно мечтал снова уснуть рядом с Полом, а главное, проснувшись, вновь увидеть его лицо и понять, что он никуда не исчезнет, что не поддастся никаким неудобствам.

Пол льнет к Дэрилу, на ощупь находя одеяло и накрывая утомленные тела. Глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь угомонить пульс, и понимает, что завтра наконец-то проснется счастливым.

 

Пол мечтал о ленивом пробуждении, о легких касаниях, проходящих по коже эхом ночи, о разговорах шепотом, будто громкие слова разрушат идиллию. Но ее прерывает нечто другое. Стук в дверь, вырывающий из сна, будто на него опрокинули ведро ледяной воды. Он непроизвольно дергается, пытаясь развернуться в сторону звука, и отталкивает спиной мешающую преграду, не успев даже открыть глаза. Преграду, которая секунду назад его обнимала.

\- Блять, Ровиа, ну какого ж хуя! – пол встречает Дэрила с распростертыми объятьями, принимая его летящим с высоты двух чертовых матрасов, служащих Полу кроватью. Матрасов, на которых довольно сложно с удобством разместиться вдвоем. – Еще когда предлагал найти матрасы побольше, но нет же!

Дезориентированный со сна, он путается в одеяле, неудачно ударяется головой о край прикроватной тумбы, раздраженно сопит и продолжает материться, только спустя несколько секунд понимая, что Пол никак не реагирует на его недовольство. Совершенно.

Дэрил садится и переводит обеспокоенный взгляд на парня, а с него на дверной проем, упущенный из виду в процессе борьбы с одеялом. Судя по тому, с каким выражением лица Мэгги застыла на пороге, удивленными происходящим оказались не только они с Полом. Отмерев, Дэрил первым делом бросил взгляд вниз, проверяя, прикрыл ли он все неуместные подробности от взгляда девушки. Его спасло одеяло, а вот Полу пришлось прикрываться подушкой. Впрочем, едва ли был смысл придумывать объяснение тому, почему они оказались голыми в одной кровати, с учетом разбросанных повсюду вещей, не многозначительно намекающих на события минувшей ночи.

\- Мэг… - голос как назло звучит предательски севшим, а под рукой нет ни единой чашки с водой, чтобы промочить горло, - ты что-то хотела? – то ли Дэрилу совестно так сразу выгонять старую подругу, то ли он попросту не видит смысла в этом, как и в оправданиях. Мэгги ведь не глупая – сама всё поняла и начнет задавать вопросы. Но изначально она ведь за чем-то сюда пришла.

\- Вообще я искала Иисуса, - Мэгги отступает на шаг назад, прикрыв дверь в трейлер и оставив только небольшую полосу, сквозь которую можно было видеть только её лицо. И то ли она пыталась таким образом сбежать от них, то ли следила за тем, чтобы никто больше ненароком не заглянул внутрь – Дэрил понять не мог, - и думала занести немного молока для щенка. Вас давно не было видно, вот я и забеспокоилась, - сквозь занавешенные окна было невозможно разглядеть в каком сейчас положении солнце, но Дэрил не сомневался в словах Мэгги по поводу того, что они пропали надолго, а точнее, проспали. Он, наконец, чувствовал себя выспавшимся. Никаких кошмаров, никаких воспоминаний, никаких болезненных мыслей. Только чистый разум и ноющее тело.

\- Дашь нам минуту, чтобы одеться? – Ри понятливое кивает и захлопывает дверь трейлера раньше, чем Дэрил успевает закончить предложение. Ладно, это не такая уж и плохая реакция. Но ему было сложно рассказывать обо всем даже Кэрол, а теперь снова придется проходить через откровения, в которых Дэрил не смыслил практически ничего.

Пол закрывает лицо ладонью и опускает голову. Он проспал свою ежедневную тренировку, а также у них с Мэгги была какая-то договоренность на сегодня, но все дела напрочь вылетели у него из головы.

\- Я сейчас выйду, - отзывается он, чувствуя себя достаточно совестно. Даже когда отправлялся на вылазки, Пол не имел привычку запирать дверь, чтобы другие могли свободно взять все необходимое из его комнаты. Но почему они не заперли дверь вчера? Ему становится стыдно и перед Мэгги, и перед Дэрилом за момент неловкости. Но ничего уже не изменить, и в этом никто не виноват. Пол прикусывает губу и встречается взглядом с партнером.

– А нам точно придется все объяснять? – Дэрил с надеждой смотрит на него, словно тот сейчас действительно скажет, что им не нужно будет ни о чем говорить. Правда, обманывать себя у Дэрила получалось как-то плохо.

Наверное, сложно представить еще более неловкий разговор, чем тот, который мог состояться между ними и Мэгги, реши они все вместе сесть за стол и обсудить интересующие её вопросы за чашкой чая. Удивительно, как она вообще до сих пор ни о чем не догадалась, несмотря на то, что Дэрил достаточно долгое время провел в Хиллтопе с момента своего возвращения из Королевства и редко далеко отходил от Пола. Конечно, чувства на людях никто из них не проявлял, но и хорошими друзьями до начала отношений их назвать было сложно, так что появившаяся привязанность могла удивить. Правда, некоторые объясняли все тем, что командная работа и совместные вылазки сближают. О, они даже представить не могли, насколько.

\- Не придется. Я возьму все на себя, - отвечает Пол, спускаясь с кровати за трусами и штанами, и принимается одеваться. Немного нервно. Лучше он сам поговорит с девушкой, чем пара ее откровенных вопросов введет охотника в ступор. Пол подумал о том, что, возможно, следовало раньше сказать об их отношениях или хотя бы намекнуть. Но целый год вычеркнул необходимость этого. А в прошлом все никак не было подходящего случая. Дэрил не спешит подниматься с холодного пола, наблюдая за ним. Морщась, трет ушибленный затылок, разминает затекшую за ночь шею. За год Дэрил отвык от сна в мягкой постели, а тем более от сна после выматывающего секса, когда на утро хотелось разве что плотнее укутаться в одеяло, утащив под него ещё и Пола, и проспать до полудня, наплевав на всевозможные дела. Да и Пол пробуждение представлял совсем иным. Удивительно, что это не Тара решила сунуть нос в трейлер, проверить, как поживает щенок, с которым она с удовольствием возилась почти весь прошлый день, и не убили ли Дэрил с Полом друг друга.

Они феерично умудрялись скрывать свою взаимную симпатию. Пол помнит, как Ри чуть не застукала их с Дэрилом в этом самом трейлере, но они, растерянные, вовремя друг от друга оттолкнулись, отчего она приняла их дикие взгляды, сбившееся дыхание и помятую одежду за последствия драки. И, конечно же, попыталась товарищей помирить, на что Диксон театрально фыркнул, развернулся и вышел. И это, в принципе, подтверждало ее теорию. А сам Иисус долго и упорно убеждал Мэгги, что между ними все в порядке, как он поступил бы и после драки. Но проще было согласиться, чем переубеждать девушку и загонять в краску за прерванный петтинг. Да и сейчас Пол не знал, как охарактеризовать происходящие между ними отношения, которые еще не успели толком возобновиться. Вчера он спрашивал у Мэгги, как задержать Дэрила, а потом нашел прекрасный способ заставить его проспать рассвет. Арбалетчик всегда крепко спал и становился особенно расслабленным и глухим к окружающим звукам после секса. Если бы Пол его случайно не столкнул, он бы, может, и вовсе не заметил появления Мэгги.

\- Я проспал тренировку, - объясняет он, качая головой и заканчивая шнуровку ботинок, и поднимает с пола рубашку. Беглый взгляд – все пуговицы на месте, значит, можно надеть и ее. Дэрил работает над собой и больше не портит ему одежду. – Оказывается, окружающие тоже привыкают к твоему распорядку. – И у него столько дел, что голова идет кругом. Но ему бы для начала умыться и чего-нибудь выпить. Жаль, что запасов кофе не осталось.

Дэрил неохотно поднимается на ноги и отбрасывает одеяло на кровать, потягиваясь всем телом. Кажется, он отлежал всю левую сторону, за всю ночь так ни разу и не перевернувшись, чтобы не размыкать объятий. Что ж, Полу удалось удержать его на месте. Солнце давно встало, а он все еще здесь и, по всей видимости, никуда больше не собирается. Он надевает штаны и набрасывает на плечи рубашку, а Пол тем временем уже собран и даже почти причесан.

– Я скоро вернусь, - застегнув последнюю пуговицу и закатав рукава рубашки до локтей, произносит Пол. Взлохмаченный вид одевающегося Диксона заставляет его вспомнить о своих волосах и наскоро провести по ним расческой, чтобы не шокировать окружающих. Через минуту он открывает дверь, встречаясь с мягким взглядом Ри, протягивающей бутылочку с молоком для щенка. Пол оставляет ее на тумбочке, чтобы Дэрил занялся кормлением, когда оденется до конца, и закрывает дверь.

Дэрил пока был не готов влиться в жизнь поселения и предпочел хотя бы пару дней отсидеться в отдалении, постепенно привыкая к дневному шуму вокруг, людям и отсутствию потребности каждый раз вскакивать от каждого шороха, который мог означать приближающуюся опасность. Он подходит к тумбе, на которой Пол оставил бутылку с молоком, и замирает на мгновение, слыша приглушенные слова Мэгги.

\- Я думала, ты и Аарон…

Почему она думала о Поле и Аароне, как о… о партнерах? Дэрил не слышит ответ Пола, но это, пожалуй, не то, о чем ему следует беспокоиться. Аарон умел заводить друзей и располагать к себе, но вряд ли у них с Полом могло что-то быть. Впрочем, не так легко найти любовника среди относительно небольшой группы людей, а Дэрил пропадал достаточно долго, да и Аарон давно был свободен. Нет, нельзя забивать себе голову глупостями. Если бы у Пола что-то и было бы с Аароном, то он не позволил бы Дэрилу даже приблизиться к себе, не то, что уложить в постель.

К черту. Он решает заняться делами, а не думать непонятно о чем, опираясь только на предположения Мэгги. Она ведь ничего о них не знала, а значит, имела право считать иначе. Дэрил решил вскипятить чайник, чтобы хотя бы выпить чаю, если завтрака не предвидится, заправил постель и немного подогрел молоко для щенка. Того, кажется, не смущало ничего – он зарылся в кроличью шкурку, согрелся и спал, пока Дэрил не потревожил его, взяв на руки.

 

Мэгги хотела сказать «поладите», но из-за неловкости проглотила концовку фразы. Огорошенный неожиданным вопросом, Иисус хмурится и мотает головой, уводя подругу в сторону.

\- Что? Мы друзья. А еще у нас тренировки, - о которых она единственная знала, остальные не вдавались в расспросы, куда он периодически пропадает. Иисусу кажется глупым ее предположение, ведь два человека с одинаковой ориентацией не обязательно должны встречаться. Неважно, предпочитают противоположный пол или свой, они могут не сойтись взглядами, вкусами, характерами, элементарно жить в разных общинах и иметь ограниченное время для того, чтобы видеться. Причин может быть множество. Как и тех, по которым они с Дэрилом могли не сблизиться. Но это произошло. Слишком внезапно, обескураживающее и… эмоционально, что задумываться об истоках не хочется, просто жить и наслаждаться происходящим, выхватывая каждую предоставленную минуту.

\- Так у тебя были вопросы, - Иисус подталкивает Ри ближе к делу, по которому она зашла, и подходит к уличному умывальнику, чтобы с упоением обдать лицо уже успевшей нагреться на солнце водой.

\- Если честно, то теперь их на порядок больше, - растерянно начинает девушка. - Например, как давно вы…?

\- Я про то… за чем ты приходила, - тихо смеется Иисус, - но, если тебе так хочется знать, то… какое-то время. Я точно не помню. Но затем мы не виделись год. – Он прикусывает губу, пожимая плечами. Мэгги понимающе кивает. – Надеюсь, я заставлю его остаться. – Девушка проводит по его плечу и не может сдерживать улыбку.

\- Я рада, что с ним именно ты. Ты сможешь о нем позаботиться.

Теперь глупо улыбаться предстоит Иисусу, несмотря на скребущую внутри мысль – что мог бы заботиться лучше, но не справился. Год. Целый год.

Ничего. Они наверстают.

\- Дело, Мэг. Если я задержусь, боюсь, Дэрил снова сбежит в лес, - усмехается он.

Сидя на крыльце дома, они сверяются с записями относительно строительства необходимой им мельницы, к которому уже вот-вот должны приступить. Обязанности и смены распределены, и по подсчетам они должны успеть к осени, чтобы обработать первый урожай пшеницы и сделать запасы на зиму.

В трейлер Пол возвращается вместе с завтраком в виде тарелки фруктов.

\- Ты бы проветрил. Тут дико пахнет сексом, - произносит он, оставляя дверь открытой, чтобы ветер свободно проходил в помещение. Поставив тарелку на стол, он поворачивается, находя, что Диксон уже похозяйничал и закипятил воду для чая, а также привел постель в порядок.

\- А меня все устраивает, - Дэрил усмехается, поднимаясь с дивана, чтобы залить кипятком заварку в чашках. Сытый щенок уснул на сгибе его локтя, и Дэрил не спешил отпускать его, боясь снова разбудить. А свежий воздух всё же оказывается кстати, окончательно прогоняя дремоту, не желавшую проходить в закрытом душном помещении.

Дэрил переносит чашки с чаем на обеденный стол по одной, ставя их рядом с принесенными Полом фруктами. Было бы неплохо съесть что-то посущественнее, но это не такая уж большая проблема. Всегда можно найти что-нибудь съестное, помимо овощей и фруктов, вытащить Пола на охоту, как в старые добрые времена.

\- Позавтракаем, а потом нас ждет ну очень неприятный для тебя процесс, - Пол поджимает губы, сочувствующим взглядом окидывая Диксона, - подстрижем тебе волосы. Не нужно копировать меня, тебе не идет, - усмехается он, качая головой, на что Дэрил насмешливо фыркает: если ему так хочется, то пусть стрижет. Он не рассматривал себя в зеркало, так что Пол мог хоть налысо его побрить, если бы захотел.

Пол переводит взгляд на щенка, подтолкнувшего Дэрила к возвращению:

\- Как он?

\- Он сыт и доволен жизнью, - настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Неизвестно, спустя какое время щенок откроет глаза, а там он, кажется, начнет быстро расти, его придется дрессировать и смотреть, как бы никуда не влез.

Сейчас уже даже не завтрак, и время близится к обеду, поэтому на еду они фактически набрасываются, восполняя потерянные за ночь силы.

– Что Мэгги сказала? – Дэрил забрасывает в рот дольки яблока одну за другой, интересуясь будто невзначай. На самом деле ему хочется знать, как отреагировала подруга на такую внезапную новость. Хотя, может, не так уж это и важно, ведь вряд ли их отношения с Полом изменятся из-за того, что скажут другие люди.

\- Она рада. Что с тобой именно я, - Теперь Мэгги может быть уверена – Иисус ни за что не оставит Диксона в беде, равно как и сам охотник. И разве может быть что-то важнее благополучия близких?

Пол запихивает в рот ломтик груши, но его распирает рассказать о новостях, обо всем, что случилось за год. Про поселение уже поведала Тара, а он расскажет о себе.

\- Знаешь, я теперь тренировки провожу, - не успев прожевать, воодушевленно начинает он, параллельно нарезая фрукт на кусочки. - В основном для детей. Это, скорее, самооборона, - объясняет он, поглядывая на Дэрила. Пол уже в первую вылазку выяснил, что тот прислушивается к его словам, даже если отворачивается в сторону. Но сейчас охотник смотрит ему в глаза, отчего так мучительно тянет его поцеловать. Он облизывает губы, смущенно отводя взгляд. Возможно, теперь они смогут прикасаться друг к другу на людях. Но Полу хотелось быть в этом единственном вопросе эгоистом и не делиться подробностями своих отношений ни с кем.

Дэрилу хочется посмотреть на то, как проходят тренировки с детьми. Наверное, более беззаботно, чем те, которые случались раньше – он вспоминал, как они учили Карла защищаться не только от мертвых, но и от живых, но наступили спокойные времена. Дэрил надеялся, что детям из их поселений никогда больше не придется применять подобные знания на практике.

\- Поэтому завтра мне нельзя будет проспать. У меня урок на открытой местности. С Аароном. Ты можешь присоединиться, если хочешь. – Ему кажется, что охотник будет рад видеть старого друга.

\- Посмотрим, - от упоминания Аарона немного колет под ребрами, но Дэрил списывает это неприятное чувство на действие слов, сказанных Мэгги сегодня.

Пол аккуратно пробирается ладонью под смуглую руку Диксона и переплетает с ним пальцы. Первый физический контакт с открытой дверью без опасения, что его кто-то заметит. От этого дух захватывает, а также от осознания, что они наконец-то снова вместе. И теперь у них все будет хорошо. Не так, как было, а по-новому.

Дэрил не противится стрижке и сидит спокойно, почесывая щенка пальцем за ухом, пока Пол срезает его волосы. Продолжает слушать истории, разделывая зайца к ужину. Смеется, слыша очередной забавный рассказ и жалея о том, что не был его свидетелем. Они еще несколько раз за день кормят щенка, готовят на двоих, чего давно не бывало, видимо, ни с тем, ни с другим, и к ночи Дэрилу достаточно того, что они просто ложатся в постель, прижавшись друг к другу на узком матрасе. Пол долго рассматривает охотника, проводя ладонью по остриженным волосам. Он постарался сделать стрижку Дэрила прежней, поэтому кажется, что ничего не изменилось и они не расставались. Он прижимается теснее к охотнику, прикрывает глаза и не представляет, что с ним будет, если тот снова уйдет. _«Останься. Даже не думай так делать больше никогда»_. И медленно погружается в долгожданный приятный сон.

Вот уже вторую ночь подряд Дэрил засыпает без проблем, на этот раз убаюканный невесомыми прикосновениями к волосам. Ему не снятся кошмары, выдергивающие из постели, после которых ещё несколько часов приходится блуждать в предрассветных сумерках. Рядом с Полом он спит до последнего, наслаждаясь спокойными ночами.

 

Проснувшись, Пол дает себе пять минут, чтобы просто насладиться ощущением Дэрила рядом с собой и теплом его тела. А затем целует его в висок и гладит по плечу.

\- Пора вставать. Мне нужно собираться, - и нехотя поднимается. В современном мире нет мобильных телефонов, поэтому нельзя отложить встречу или отменить договоренность, а Аарон забеспокоится, если Иисус не придет – в этом мире случиться может всякое.

Он встает, потягиваясь, и принимается одеваться, но в гораздо более легкую экипировку, чем на вылазки. Тянущиеся штаны фактически в обтяжку, рубашка без рукавов, чтобы не мешала свободным движениям, неизменный плащ и перчатки. Перехватывает немного фруктов на завтрак, чтобы не растрясти полный желудок на тренировке, и берет с собой еды. После упражнений невообразимо будет хотеться есть. Он оставляет дома свой пояс с боевыми ножами, но без оружия за стены отправляться нельзя, и для обороны у него новый длинный кованый местными кузнецами клинок, позволяющий дотягиваться до голов ходячих из седла лошади. И на всякий случай охотничий нож.

\- Это всего в пяти милях в сторону Александрии. Вернусь часа через три.

Когда Пол, уже собранный, седлает лошадь, Дэрил все еще зевает, будто его организм решил отоспаться за год, и теперь ему понадобится еще больше времени, чтобы окончательно восстановить силы и свыкнуться с тем, что больше не нужно выживать – можно просто жить.

\- Мне нужно забрать мотоцикл, а после, может, подойду к вам, - негоже оставлять верного железного коня в лесу на съеденье ржавчине, да и к нему он привык больше, чем к настоящим лошадям. Дэрил подается вперед, забывшись, думая поцеловать Пола на прощанье, но вовремя вспоминает о том, что вокруг люди, и просто перекатывается с пятки на носок, сунув руки в карманы штанов.

У него тоже есть дела, и лучше закончить с ними побыстрее, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть на тренировку и повидаться со старым другом. Дэрил кормит щенка и оставляет его спать на кровати, укутав в кроличью шкурку, заведомо попросив Тару периодически заглядывать и проверять его, пока он не вернется. Правда, пришлось убеждать ее в том, что он не собирается снова пропадать на год, если не больше, и клятвенно обещать вернуться. Ради подтверждения он даже оставляет жилетку и арбалет в поселении, прихватив с собой в лес только пару ножей, устроив их в старых ножнах, одолженных у Пола.

На дорогу в лагерь приходится потратить достаточно много времени пешим ходом, зато оказалось, что он находился не так уж далеко от места встречи Пола и Аарона. Подумать только, они вполне могли встретиться раньше, если бы Дэрил бывал в той стороне, а не предпочитал охотиться в противоположном направлении, рядом с прудом. Он окидывает взглядом лагерь, отмечая вещи, которые можно забрать с собой, но решает оставить большую часть здесь, а потом, вдруг что, вернуться уже с Полом и вместе перевезти все необходимое в поселение.

Он сгребает ветки, прикрывающие мотоцикл, и проверяет, все ли с ним в порядке, а также остался ли бензин. Не так много, как хотелось бы, но в лесу особо не погоняешь, а он и не пытался, только периодически осматривая, в каком состоянии детали. Нужно будет заняться байком вплотную, привести в порядок. До места тренировки придется катить его, а там уже можно будет сесть за руль на шоссе, когда они с Полом соберутся возвращаться домой.

Дэрила немного потряхивает от предчувствия скорой встречи с другом. Аарон расскажет ему, как обстоят дела в Александрии, и Дэрилу хотелось бы услышать хорошие новости, а не то, что после смерти Рика все слишком сильно изменилось и благополучием там и не пахнет. Но Пол ведь рассказал бы ему о проблемах, не так ли? Правда, Дэрил ведь не спрашивал.

Он еще не вышел из тени деревьев и кустов, обрамляющих поляну, но уже слышал смех Пола, вызывающий в нем волну желания рассмеяться в ответ. Дэрил скучал без этого и рассчитывал в будущем слышать подобный счастливый смех чаще. Он останавливается за деревьями, придерживая мотоцикл, чтобы посмотреть на то, как проходят тренировки. Ему не хотелось отвлекать Аарона и Пола от занятий и прерывать их посреди неоконченного приема.

Дэрил замечает металлический протез, заменивший другу руку, кажется, совершенно не усложняющий ему жизнь. И занятия явно принесли свои плоды, что, впрочем, не мешает Полу опрокинуть Аарона на землю. Он не слышит, о чем они говорят, когда Пол помогает ему подняться, да и это теряет всякое значение, когда Аарон притягивает его к себе, положив руку на затылок, и целует. Дэрилу кажется, что его оглушили – до его слуха не доносится никаких звуков, словно лес разом вымер, только звенящая тишина, на фоне которой внутри вспыхивает злость.

Первым порывом становится желание броситься вперед, наплевав на все, оттащить Пола за шиворот и спросить, какого хера вообще происходит. К чему были все те слова радости, что он вернулся? Близость, нежелание отпускать и забытая за год нежность, дарящие надежду на то, что они снова вместе и все наладится. Но слова Мэгги оказываются не просто словами, а Пол мог всего лишь дурачить его, таким простым способом  отомстив за его исчезновение, предав всякое доверие, которым Дэрил с трудом делился с остальными.

И он едва не бросает мотоцикл, чтобы все же вырваться вперед и врезать первому, кто попадется ему под руку, но застывает, проглатывая противный привкус желчи, пришибленный другим осознанием: прошел целый год, и Пол имел полное право забыть о нем, обустроить личную жизнь с тем, кто мог действительно сделать его счастливым, а не бросить, как Дэрил. И Дэрил не спрашивал о том, чего он хочет, когда прижал у стола, а сейчас в памяти еще и так удачно всплывает попытка отказа, которую он проигнорировал, как всегда решив все за них обоих. Может, Пол попросту не знал, как сказать ему об этом, ведь Дэрил был полностью уверен в том, что его возвращения будет достаточно для того, чтобы все стало как прежде.

Он делает шаг назад, а за ним другой, отступая до тех пор, пока поляна не скрывается из виду. Разворачиваясь, Дэрил задевает плечами деревья, едва не выпуская из рук руль мотоцикла. Он катит его в сторону, к дороге, чтобы быстрее добраться до Хиллтопа, забрать арбалет и жилетку, попросить Тару следить за щенком, если Пол откажется оставлять его после того, как Дэрил уйдет. Снова.


	5. Алая буква // The Scarlet Letter

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_The Libertines – You're My Waterloo_  
_Nine Inch Nails - Hurt (Quiet)_  
_Becky Shaheen - Because You Know_  
_Michael Malarkey - Bloody Nose_

Нет ничего лучше, чем начать день с разминки. Мышцы расслабленны, голова еще не загружена делами, солнце не достигло зенита, поэтому от земли не отдает жаром. Оставив лошадей и вещи у деревьев, они с Аароном выбираются на поляну.

\- Никогда не пренебрегай разминкой, иначе повредишь связки. Как-то я потянул лодыжку, и она ныла два месяца, что бы я ни делал, - качает головой Иисус, останавливаясь и, сцепив руки в замок, тянется вверх. Закрыв глаза, он втягивает носом воздух и медленно выдыхает. Они уделяют внимание каждой группе мышц тела: шеи, спины, рук и даже ног. Он следит, чтобы Аарон все сделал правильно и не почувствовал неудобства. Разминка включает в себя также парные упражнения, где они, стоя спиной друг к другу и сцепившись локтями, по очереди наклоняются и тянут. Иисус всегда считал, что главное – научиться обороняться, а уже потом – атаковать. Он просит Аарона не стесняться и попробовать ударить его и замечает некоторое замешательство. Не нужно бояться, он успеет отреагировать. В прошлый раз они изучили блоки на удары руками, самое время перейти к ногам. Но друг все равно действует вполсилы. Иисус ловко ставит блок, и нога не достигает цели, намеченной, кажется, в области колена. А затем объясняет, медленно повторяя их движения. Аарон, осмелев, бьет другой ногой, и Иисус отвечает ему жесткой блокировкой с контратакой, захватывая ногу и опрокидывая ученика на землю, чего тот совсем не ожидал. Он смеется, хитро прищурившись и разводя руки в стороны – надо быть всегда готовым. И разминка превращается в импровизированную битву.

Иисус уворачивается, поначалу специально медля и не пытаясь побороть противника, но при удобном случае несильно пинает его в бедро, отталкивая от себя, раззадоривая и разжигая азарт. Конечно, Аарону хочется обставить его, нанести какой-нибудь неожиданный удар, но Иисус бы давно его скрутил, если б захотел. Он улыбается, радуясь успехам, задорно смеется, выкручивая мужчине руку и тем самым воодушевляя на ответные действия. Ему чертовски хорошо. Он давно не ощущал такого подъема духа, хотя тренировки каждый раз приносят ему удовлетворение. Дэрил вернулся – вот истинная причина его радости. И Пол не хочет пока говорить об этом Аарону, обставив в качестве сюрприза появление Диксона, обещавшего к ним подойти.

Учитель, конечно же, напоследок опрокидывает ученика, но валится на траву следом – тот не остался в долгу и сбил его с ног. Иисус обхватывает шею Аарона рукой, зажимая локтем, и блокирует его правую руку, прижав коленом к земле. Этот раунд, как и все, где он не поддавался, остается за ним.

\- Могу показать этот захват, если ты не устал.

Но они оба вымотаны, и мужчина просит оставить это на следующий раз. Иисус кивает, переводя дыхание, поднимается на ноги и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Аарону подняться. Едва тот принимает вертикальное положение, рука ложится на затылок Иисуса, а он оказывается в плену незнакомых мягких губ. От неожиданности перестает дышать, а реакция тормозит на несколько секунд. Он слегка давит ладонью на плечо Аарона, а другой – убирает его руку со своего затылка, разрывая непрошенный поцелуй. Ошарашено смотрит в не менее удивленные серые глаза напротив.

\- О, боже, - запинаясь, произносит он, - я просто совсем этого не ожидал. Мы можем сесть и поговорить об этом?

Кажется, Аарон понимает плачевность ситуации, и не потому, что фраза о необходимости разговора всегда намекает на что-то плохое. Расстояние до тени деревьев они пересекают молча, плечами ощущая груз внезапно появившейся проблемы. Иисус, растерявший весь свой запал позитива, задумчиво кусает губы. Почему он не увидел предпосылок к подобному проявлению чувств? Он ни на что не намекал, его голова была сплошь занята другими вещами. Может, он сам не заметил за собой какого-то флирта?

\- Прости меня, - говорит Иисус, усаживаясь на бревно и цепляясь ладонями за край. Он всегда извиняется первым, в данном случае за невозможность ответить взаимностью.

\- Нет, это ты прости, - мотает головой Аарон, - не знаю, что на меня нашло. Но ты был такой счастливый. Я думал…

Думал, что это из-за него?

Полу тошно от себя за необходимость отказывать, но что еще можно сделать в данной ситуации? Он ненавидит разочаровывать людей, он понимает, что сейчас причиняет страдания, разбивая доброе сердце Аарона, и это чувство начинает жечь его изнутри, уменьшая объем легких и заполоняя их дымом, не давая возможности вздохнуть. Но он обязан сказать правду и исправить ситуацию. Аарон же поймет.

\- Я действительно не хочу тебя обидеть. И врать тебе не хочу. Были бы другие обстоятельства… - он хмурится и начинает нервно обдирать кору с бревна, пытаясь подобрать слова. Он точно уверен, что не ответил бы взаимностью, даже если бы это случилось до возвращения Дэрила. Они с Аароном неплохо сдружились… именно сдружились, и ничего более. Он не испытывал тех же чувств и притяжения. Очередная щепка летит вниз, вырываясь из-под пальцев, спрятанных в черной коже перчаток. Иисус их не снимает, не желая случайно создать никому не нужный и неловкий тактильный контакт.

\- Я и врать-то не умею. Но в данный момент все мои мысли обращены к другому человеку. Мы, конечно, сейчас в небольшой ссоре, я не знаю, что будет дальше, но… - Пол прикусывает губу, качая головой, и вздрагивает, когда Аарон касается его плеча, выражая понимание. На самом деле его слова – не чистейшая правда, но и не ложь. Аарон действительно не может знать, встречался ли Иисус с кем-то из жителей Хиллтопа все это время, вопросы подобного характера они никогда не обсуждали. - Но ты заслуживаешь того, кто будет тебя любить, - он, наконец, решается и мягко сжимает запястье друга, подняв глаза. - Потому что я, боюсь, не могу дать тебе этого. И мне от этого очень и очень совестно. Я не знаю, изменится ли все однажды, но не хочу давать пустых надежд. Но я точно хочу остаться твоим другом.

Каждый заслуживает своего собственного счастья. Но у Аарона есть Грейси, которая каждый день приносит ему радость. А у Пола есть… теперь снова есть Дэрил. Он не знает, можно ли рассказывать о нем, как о своем парне, но в итоге решает, что сначала стоит обсудить это непосредственно с Диксоном, а еще лучше – собраться всем троим. Объяснять тогда вовсе не придется, Аарон сразу поймет, в чем дело, увидев их рядом друг с другом. Пол всматривается в лес, ожидая, когда из-за деревьев покажется охотник, переключая внимание на себя. Сейчас самое подходящее время для появления. Аарон считает, что друг изучает местность на наличие ходячих, но те поразительно тактичны и не прерывают тяжелый разговор. Нужно сменить тему на действительно важную и разрядить обстановку.

Какие новости в Александрии? ЭрДжею уже полгода. Дети так быстро растут. Иисус улыбается, обещая заглянуть на днях, обменяться провизией. Общины незаметно отдалялись друг от друга, и дело даже не в порушенном метафорическом мосте. Просто никто не стремился друг к другу, предпочитая разбираться в собственных проблемах и прикрываться занятостью. Рик держал их всех вместе. А теперь Иисус пытается удержать контакт и справляться о состоянии общин. С тех пор, как война закончилась, никто не погиб, и, наверное, это важнее всего.

Их тренировка затягивается, Иисус понимает это по солнцу, что уже начало припекать. Дэрил, вероятно, передумал приходить. Он ведь только вернулся в общество, ему необходимо привыкнуть к такому количеству людей, прежде чем видеться еще и с Аароном. Пол его понимает.

Он возвращается домой, предвкушая, как отправится в душ смыть усталость и позовет с собой Диксона. Охотник знает несколько отличных способов, которыми можно его расслабить. Но напряжение сегодня решает стать ему лучшим другом. Когда он видит на ступеньках своего трейлера Тару, кормящую щенка, испуг начинает холодным молоточком стучать в груди.

\- А где Дэрил?

\- Его… тут нет. Я пыталась его остановить, правда. Но он забрал вещи и уехал, был сам не свой.

\- Что? – Иисус хлопает глазами, пытаясь осознать услышанное. В смысле уехал? Он ведь только что вернулся. – Куда?

Тара растерянно качает головой. Иисус жмурится, понимая, что ответов от нее не дождется, и ныряет в трейлер, не дослушав бессмысленный лепет. Нельзя терять время, Диксон не мог уехать далеко. Уехать? Значит, на мотоцикле. Иисус хватает рюкзак, в котором с последней вылазки еще оставалась какая-то мелочь, запихивая в него сменную одежду. Он переодевается в штаны-карго – могут пригодиться карманы, и надевает ремень со своими боевыми ножами. Полная привычная экипировка. Он выпрыгивает из трейлера, закинув рюкзак на плечо, и Тара подрывается следом, прижимая к себе щенка. Брошенного Диксоном. Пол сам себя чувствует брошенным щенком.

\- Подожди. Что ты делаешь? – И догоняет только у конюшни.

\- Я верну его, - уверенно заявляет он, хватая седло. Белая лошадь, на которой он ездил на тренировку, должна отдохнуть, поэтому он выбирает другую, чубарой масти. - Не знаю, сколько займут поиски, может, несколько дней. – Понимает, что звучит как безумный, и Тара побежит сообщать Мэгги о его поступке, как только он исчезнет за воротами, проигнорировав ее попытки переубеждения. Нет смысла его останавливать.

\- Теперь я знаю, где его искать, - уверяет он, прицепляя рюкзак к седлу. Он выводит лошадь на улицу и запрыгивает на спину. – Мы вернемся.

Пускает лошадь рысью, пока не минует ворота, и переходит на галоп. Поворачивает к мосту, чтобы оттуда начать поиски. Пол не понимает, что происходит, но узнает. И не позволит Диксону исчезнуть.

Что-то внутри надломилось, выпустило таящуюся стихию, и стало невозможно оставаться на месте. Он всегда убеждал других в том, что они не имеют права ломаться, но к самому себе применить не смог. Пол не заметил, как отчаянно бросился вслед за Дэрилом, пытаясь догнать его, схватить за плечо, остановить и вернуть. Он не мог представить себя, сидящим сложа руки и смирившимся с решением человека, который стал ему дорог до такой невозможности, что задуматься страшно.

Он ощущает это, когда стук сердца превышает допустимые лимиты беспокойства, и кровь шумит в ушах, перекрывая здравые мысли. Он не способен остановиться и задуматься, им двигают исключительно эмоции, создавая риск совершения ошибки. Может быть, даже фатальной. Но кто будет думать о ценности жизни, если та пуста? Полу показалось, что он резко потерял весь смысл существования, так старательно из года в год собирая его по кусочкам, выбирая подходящие, откидывая ненужные, в надежде, что скоро картинка спустя время будет видна полностью. Мелкими крупицами можно было пренебречь, набрать чего-то незначительного, приносящего радость, а центральной, самой большой, никогда не хватало. До последнего момента. Дэрил заставил Пола чувствовать себя _по-настоящему_ нужным, а затем отобрал это чувство, дернул кулаком и смел все к чертям.

Дэрил говорил, что зациклился на поисках Рика. Теперь Пол понял, где стоило искать с самого начала. Совсем рядом. Он не обращает на встречающихся на пути ходячих никакого внимания. Сердце скачет в горле, дублируя движения лошади, которая начала уставать, поэтому пришлось замедлить ход. Он найдет его. Обязательно найдет. В голове только твердое убеждение, как мантра.

Добирается до разрушенного моста, кажется, через целую вечность, сворачивает с шоссе и спускается к реке, тому месту, откуда Дэрил наблюдал за взрывом. В воспоминаниях эхом отдается весь испытанный нечеловеческий ужас, а в реке видятся очертания пары сотен обгоревших ходячих. Мотнув головой, он откидывает наваждение.

Голод начинает ворчать в желудке, и Пол решает сделать небольшой привал и позволить лошади отдохнуть. Он копается в рюкзаке, вспоминая, что забыл пообедать, а уже, вероятно, близится время ужина. Но внутри затерялась только пачка крекеров. Превосходно. Отправиться на вылазку неизвестно на сколько дней и забыть взять еду. В боковом кармане он обнаруживает карамельный лубрикант и сигареты, хмыкнув, что, в теории, это тоже можно употребить в пищу.

Ладно, отставить панику. Поиски могут и не затянуться надолго. Ему стоит просто поразмышлять и выбрать направление. Пол, жуя крекер, изучает окрестности, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, который может издать как Дэрил, так и ходячий. Но рациональность уходит на второй план, отдавая вожжи эмоциям. Пол понимает, что больше он не будет робким и благонравным, сносящим неуважение. Он спросит сразу и прямо, какого черта Дэрил сбежал, не выдумывая себе причин в попытках его оправдать. Нервы отчаянно дергает. Пол закуривает, не отдавая себе отчета, зачем это делает. Может, для успокоения и уравновешивания мыслей. Он сплевывает горькую слюну на землю и делает новую затяжку. Отвратительные сигареты. Дело в них или в восприятии? Но сухой привкус дыма на губах Дэрила ему почему-то до одури нравился, хотя и был редок из-за сложности достать этот своеобразный наркотик. Пол резко поворачивает голову влево, будто расслышав рев двигателя мотоцикла, но не может понять направление источника звука, а также – не мерещится ли ему это. К черту. Он бросает бычок на землю, растирая мыском ботинка, и выдувает остатки дыма.

Вероятно, сигарета помогла, так как Пол, вынырнув из паники, путающей мысли, понял очевидное: двигаться нужно вниз по течению, туда, куда бы унесло тело Рика. Лес сгущается, и лошадь приходится вести за поводья, пробираясь между деревьев. Он периодически останавливается, чтобы проверить, не обманывает ли его чутье. Диксон научил его читать следы, обращать внимание на поломанные кусты и листья, а не только разыскивать отпечатки ботинок на земле. Не идеально, конечно, но все обучение лучше происходит на практике. Пол поднимает в памяти все воспоминания об уроках, прикладывает все знания, чтобы понять, как давно здесь кто-то проходил. Пусть охотник всегда максимально осторожен и нарочно не оставляет следов, но сейчас, в спешке, он мог быть неаккуратен. И Пол натыкается на ребристый отпечаток шины в мягкой почве, а затем и пару ходячих, очевидно, убитых совсем недавно. Попался.

 

Еще вчера Дэрил думал о том, что Хиллтоп может стать его новым домом. Местом, куда ему хотелось бы возвращаться после охоты или утомительных вылазок. Тихой гаванью, в которой его всегда будут ждать. Сейчас Дэрил возвращался туда с одной только целью – уйти. Своим возвращением он внес только разлад в сложившуюся жизнь, где каждый его некогда близкий человек привык обходиться без него. Он освободил место, и его заняли, как это обычно бывает, на что еще ему приходилось рассчитывать?

Мотор мотоцикла непривычно громко ревет на высоких скоростях, выдавая необходимость в детальном осмотре и, возможно, починке, но в лесу не будет инструментов, как и потребности заводить его снова. Дэрилу просто хочется добраться до поселения как можно скорее, забрать свои вещи и уйти, прежде чем вернется Пол. Потому что он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как поведет себя, встреть его после увиденного. Пол, наверняка, будет делать вид, будто ничего не произошло, ведь для него это, видимо, в порядке вещей – водить отношения с двумя сразу. И Дэрилу хотелось бы злиться на него за это, но он не мог.

Он чувствует только непривычную опустошенность, вытеснившую собой злость и все остальные эмоции. Пол был жив, здоров, улыбался и смеялся, но для Дэрила он оказался потерянным, как и другие до него. Упущенным по его же вине.

Он выжал из байка все, в рекордные сроки добравшись до Хиллтопа, и едва не снес ворота, начавшие открываться слишком поздно, чтобы его пропустить. Дэрил тормозит почти у самого трейлера, спугнув своим появлением парочку местных подростков, спрятавшихся за соседним вагончиком. Распахнув дверь, он старается не оглядываться по сторонам, как и в первый раз, когда вошел внутрь после своего долгого отсутствия. Каждая вещь вокруг снова начала казаться источником болезненных воспоминаний о том, как все было и могло бы быть, и больше не приносила своим видом чувства уюта и тепла.

Дэрил надевает оставленную на кровати жилетку и перебрасывает через плечо ремень арбалета. Едва не забывает снять ножны, одолженные у Пола, и даже на мгновение задумывается оставить их себе, но нет, не стоит. Дэрил забирает только свой нож, оставив снаряжение на крючке у кровати. Взгляд сам собой падает на стену, в углу которой раньше висела их совместная фотография. В том и дело, что раньше. До этого он даже не обращал внимания на ее отсутствие. В конечном счете, оно полностью было приковано к Полу. Как и всегда.

Небольшое квадратное изображение обожгло грудь через карман жилетки. Дэрил прикусывает губу, застыв у обеденного стола. Он мог оставить и эту фотографию тоже. Так же, как и все, что было действительно ему важно, он оставлял здесь. Но Дэрил имел на нее право. Пусть он больше не мог называть Пола своим, но этот застывший на фотобумаге кусочек счастья принадлежал только ему.

\- Прости, приятель, но здесь за тобой присмотрят лучше, - Дэрил дергает уголком губ, погладив спящего на диване щенка. Все же, вернулся он не зря. По крайней мере одно существо точно обрело новый дом и счастливую жизнь.

Он, может, с минуту стоит на пороге, раздумывая о том, нужно ли ему что-то. Сначала Дэрил думает взять с собой хоть немного овощей и круп, но потом решает, что не станет. Он не помогал их выращивать, да и за эти два дня не сделал ничего полезного для общины, чтобы еще и что-то требовать. К тому же, налегке уехать проще.

\- Эй, куда на этот раз? – Тара окликнула его, когда он уже садился на мотоцикл, предварительно проверив, не ухудшилось ли его состояние за время предыдущей поездки и сможет ли добраться обратно к лагерю.

\- Откуда пришел, - Дэрил даже не оглядывается в ее сторону, заводя мотор. – Возьмешь щенка, если Пол не захочет, - Тара кричала ему вслед что-то еще, но Дэрил уже сорвался с места, выезжая за открытые ворота. Он не чувствовал никакого облегчения, покидая поселение. Не было ощущения, словно он оставил какой-то груз позади. Скорее наоборот.

Но Дэрил предпочитает думать, что так будет лучше. Ему не хочется снова приносить Полу неприятности, поэтому он решил уйти. Не ставить его в неловкое положение, не заставлять выбирать. Блять. Если он вообще планировал выбирать. Может, это и было трусостью, и как бы Дэрилу ни хотелось вернуться, но он боялся услышать неутешительный вердикт. Выберут не его. Кто вообще в здравом уме предпочтет его любому другому человеку, который даже на первый взгляд лучше во всем?

Ему всегда проще было сбежать. Порой Дэрил ненавидел себя за это. Но что еще делать в подобной ситуации? Смириться и ждать, когда Пол сам решит поднять эту тему? А если не решит? Жить с осознанием того, что пару раз в неделю на тренировках в лесу он занимается вовсе не тренировками, и позволять это? Или, в конечном счете, услышать: «да пошел ты, Диксон». Проще избежать обоих вариантов. Не лучше, но проще.

У черты леса приходится сбавить скорость, а потом и вовсе слезть с байка и катить его дальше, опасаясь снести пару деревьев. Его жизнь, конечно, была тем еще дерьмом, но прощаться с ней Дэрил не спешил. За год он уже свыкся с тем, что ему придется существовать в одиночку, и прошло не так уж много времени, чтобы снова привыкнуть находиться рядом с кем-то. Не стоило вообще к подобному привыкать, во избежание болезненных последствий.

Шум мотора привлекает пару ходячих, ошивающихся в окрестностях, и Дэрилу приходится разбираться с ними не в самом удобном положении, стреляя из арбалета и придерживая бедром заваливающийся мотоцикл. В его отсутствие несколько ловушек вокруг лагеря сработали, не дав нескольким мертвецам добраться до места, где была разбита палатка.

Дэрил пристраивает мотоцикл на прежнем месте, словно никуда и не уходил. И не было тех вечеров блаженного забвения. Со временем он сможет убедить себя в том, что они были очередным разочаровывающим поутру сном, и тогда станет легче. Наверное. Ему необходимо занять себя чем-то, вместо того, чтобы снова зацикливаться. Зачем рвать себе сердце – если от него вообще хоть что-то осталось, - раз за разом прокручивая в памяти увиденную сцену.

Дэрил предпочитает сосредоточиться на обыденных вещах, на том, что необходимо ему для выживания. Например, устранение ходячих, восстановление ловушек и поиск пищи. Все вернулось на круги своя. Дэрил заглушает мысли в голове старой непотребной песней, которые пьяные ирландцы пели в баре недалеко от его дома, когда всякий раз надирались по пятницам до зеленых чертей. Жаль, что он не прихватил с собой самогона – пришелся бы как раз кстати. Хотя долго ли учиться его гнать, если знать принцип и иметь огромное желание.

Что ж, у него есть план хотя бы на этот день, а дальше придется либо повторять все по новой, как делал до этого, месяц за месяцем, либо придумывать что-то еще. Дэрил вытаскивает ходячих из ловушек, предварительно обеспечив им билет в один конец, и оттаскивает подальше от лагеря. Потом сожжет или пустит вниз по реке, но только когда соберется побольше, чтобы лишний раз не морочить себе голову. На обновление ловушек уходит не так много времени, как хотелось бы, а солнце еще не село, чтобы со спокойной душей отправляться спать. Но всем, что он съел за день, были фрукты, принесенные Полом на завтрак, поэтому стоит озаботиться пропитанием.

Охота помогала прочистить голову, концентрируя внимание только на выслеживаемой добыче, и именно это ему и нужно. Куда сложнее будет потом, когда она подойдет к концу, а мысли останутся. Стоит смириться с тем, что останутся они навсегда, как ни крути и ни старайся забыть. Казалось, даже со смертью мириться проще. По крайней мере, тогда уж точно не придется ни на что надеяться. Дэрил удивлялся, как это поганое чувство до сих пор не издохло.

Ему удалось подстрелить одного зайца еще до заката и заняться поисками другого. Дэрилу хватило бы и одного с головой, причем не только на ужин, но остановиться было сложно. Особенно когда хотелось кому-нибудь врезать, а альтернатива была только такой. Он опускается у дерева, целясь в застывшего зверька, прислушавшегося к шуму, раздавшемуся с противоположной стороны. Возня и хрипы ходячих спугивают его прежде, чем Дэрил успевает нажать на спусковой крючок.

Он ругается, оставшись без второй добычи, и переключает свое внимание на шум. Нельзя позволять мертвецам бродить по окрестностям, особенно ближе к ночи.

 

Рука Иисуса дрожит, когда он дергает лезвие из плотной черепушки ходячего, очевидно, недавно обратившегося. Нутром чувствует, что Дэрил где-то рядом, и совершенно забывает про время и усталость. Не задумывается, что может потеряться, и почему-то наивно уверен, что знает эту местность как свои пять пальцев, несмотря на то, что как минимум год здесь не был. Он слышит позади шаркающие шаги и оборачивается, наблюдая трех ходячих, подобравшихся на критическое расстояние достаточно быстро. Иисус отпускает поводья, позволяя лошади уйти на несколько шагов вперед, и вытаскивает оба ножа, крепко зажимая в ладонях. Ему нужно пространство для маневра, не хотелось бы запутаться между кустов. Иисус отступает на шаг назад, но вдруг не обнаруживает под собой опоры, проваливаясь вниз и ударяясь копчиком о землю. По ботинку что-то скребет, вцепляясь в кожу, не позволяя выдернуть ногу из ловушки. Он едва не роняет ножи, но готовится отразить нападение, как только ходячие опустятся на колени и потянутся к нему своими костлявыми руками и гнилыми зубами.

Дэрил перемещается поближе, так, чтобы деревья не загораживали ему обзор, и упирается взглядом в знакомую фигуру, развалившуюся на земле. Вот же блядство.

\- Блять, блять, блять, - ему хочется постучаться лбом о дерево, ведь, конечно же, кто позволит ему просто так уйти? Теперь Пол знал, где его искать, пусть он и не называл точных координат, но тот ведь не был дураком и сам сложил дважды два. Потом Дэрил будет проклинать и себя, и его, а сейчас главное сохранить жизнь второй кандидатуре для проклятий.

Он выпускает стрелу в голову ходячего, подобравшегося ближе всех к Полу, и тратит несколько драгоценных секунд на перезарядку. Дыхание Пола перехватывает на мгновение, а затем на лице появляется довольная улыбка: « _это он»._ Дэрил не может понять, почему Пол не поднимается, пока мимоходом не замечает, что он угодил в его ловушку и напрочь застрял ногой меж кольев. Еще одна стрела сбивает с ног мертвеца, и тот валится рядом с Полом, едва не придавив его к земле. Увы, с годами стрел в запасе не становится больше, а вот с ходячими дела обстоят иначе, и Дэрилу приходится выйти из своего укрытия, чтобы добить третьего, одернув его за шиворот на себя, ножом в затылок. Теперь у него не выйдет незаметно сбежать, как он планировал сделать раньше. Да черт, его план пошел прахом еще до того, как Дэрилу пришлось показаться из-за деревьев, достаточно было понять, что Пол застрял в его импровизированном капкане.

\- Спасибо, - выдыхает Пол. На несколько секунд он даже расслабляется, позволяя себе искупаться в триумфе: он нашел его, нашел! Но затем – как лбом о холодное стекло, когда становится заметна перемена в отношении Диксона и беспричинный холод. Практически как в начале знакомства, но хуже. Этот холод намеренно резал, а не был побочным продуктом флегматичности и недоверия.

\- Что ты здесь забыл? – Дэрил остервенело вырывает стрелу из черепушки ходячего, едва не обломав наконечник. Он не хотел, чтобы за ним бегали. Какой в этом вообще смысл, если есть другой кандидат? Лучше, удобнее, приятнее.

\- А то не очевидно, - растерянно хмыкает Пол, хмурясь и пытаясь понять, что произошло, вглядываясь в хмурое лицо охотника.

\- Александрия в другой стороне, - и все же, как бы Дэрил ни пытался убедить себя в том, что Аарон подходит Полу намного больше, утихомирить ревность не удавалось никак. Пол принадлежал ему с того самого дня, когда начались их странные отношения, и Дэрилу претила мысль о том, чтобы делить его с кем-то. Либо забрать себе без остатка и оговорок, либо отдать полностью и навсегда. Со вторым выходило сложнее, потому что Дэрил изначально не собирался этого делать. Но ведь приходилось. А Пол не упрощал ситуацию.

\- О чем ты? – Пол мотает головой, не понимая, зачем ему Александрия. Неважно. Убирает ножи в ножны и упирается ладонями в землю, принимая сидячее положение, чтобы освободить ногу. Только сейчас ему удается разглядеть ловушку, сделанную, конечно же, Диксоном. Значит, Пол подобрался достаточно близко к его лагерю. Дэрил избегает его взгляда, не хочет заводить разговора и вообще слышать любые ответы или вопросы, но не может оставить его здесь самостоятельно разбираться с ловушкой, подвергая жизнь опасности в случае, если нагрянут другие ходячие. Он опускается на колени и принимается вскапывать землю у кольев ножом, чтобы вытащить их, не причинив Полу еще большего вреда. Ботинки, конечно, защитили ногу, но лучше не рисковать. Пол через ботинок потирает место ушиба, пытаясь устранить неприятные ощущения, пока не поворачивается вслед за подорвавшимся куда-то Диксоном, прихватившим по дороге оставленную у дерева тушку зайца и даже не справившимся о его состоянии. Пол поднимается на ноги и делает шаг, тут же чуть не падая от неожиданной боли в лодыжке.

Дэрил нуждается в покое. У него нет никакого желания снова попасть в эмоциональную центрифугу, которая к чертовой матери перемешает все его внутренности и размозжит голову о камни на вылете. Но он уже угодил в нее, послушно забрался внутрь и отказался пристегивать ремни безопасности ради остроты ощущений. А ощущал он сейчас разрывающую грудину боль, вынуждающую стиснуть челюсти до зубовного скрежета, и набатом отдающие в ушах слова.

\- Эй! – бросает Пол в спину, но охотник не останавливается. Тогда он хватает лошадь за поводья и тянет за собой, тщетно пытаясь Дэрила догнать. Постепенно нога приходит в порядок, и ощущается лишь легкий дискомфорт. - Да что с тобой?! – Не выдерживает он, теряя терпение. Оставшиеся после года разлуки нервы истратились за считанные часы, в которые он скакал сюда, а затем рыскал по лесу, поэтому Пол не ощущал себя способным на спокойный разговор. Тем более, после выходки Диксона, сначала сбежавшего, а затем общающегося с ним холоднее, чем с чужим.

Что с ним? С ним все отлично. Как всегда. Особенно, как для человека, которого впечатали головой в землю, после того, как он стоял на коленях, вымаливая прощение за свои грехи. Дэрил чувствует, что если ответит хоть на один из вопросов, то не сможет так просто уйти. Пол убедит его остаться с ним – а иначе, зачем ему было его искать? – а Дэрил не сможет ему отказать. Ему с трудом удается сдерживать себя от того, чтобы не обернуться на идущего следом Пола. Дэрил слышит каждый его шаг, как и тяжелую поступь уставшей лошади за своей спиной. Неужели он никак не мог понять, что оно того не стоит? Дэрил того не стоит. Ему казалось, что второго исчезновения будет достаточно для того, чтобы Пол перестал мнить себя чем-то обязанным ему. Он не пес, которого приручили, и за него не нужно нести ответственность. Если у Пола и остались какие-то чувства к нему, то Дэрил должен был уничтожить их своим поступком и позволить двигаться вперед без него. Что тут непонятного? Он рассчитывал на это, каким бы жестоким ни было его решение даже по отношению к самому себе.

В лагере Дэрил надеется почувствовать себя лучше, но знакомая обстановка не помогает, а скорее наоборот – напряжение только больше сковывает плечи. Из-за присутствия Пола рядом он чувствует себя неуместным даже здесь, в лесу, куда всю свою жизнь привык сбегать от проблем. Все же нигде для него не существовало дома, как оказалось. А всякая иллюзия его наличия очень быстро разбивалась о реальность.

Пол оглядывается по сторонам, когда оказывается в обжитом пространстве. Первым в глаза бросается кострище, вокруг которого расположились предметы обихода и охоты. Рыболовная сеть развешена на берегу, рядом сушится оленья шкура. Пол замечает прикрытый брезентом байк, прислоненный к дереву с подвешенным на нем керосиновым фонарем. А вот и палатка, собранная на своеобразном плоту, к которой нельзя подобраться незамеченным любому ходячему. Дэрил позаботился о безопасности своего жилища, расставив всевозможные ловушки в этой части леса. Пол попал наверняка в самую безобидную, бог знает, какие еще есть вокруг.

Он привязывает лошадь к ближайшему дереву, думая, что ее надо будет напоить и накормить, как только он хотя бы немного приблизится к цели своего путешествия. Его же голод ушел на второй план, и хватило элементарной слюны, чтобы заставить его на время умолкнуть.

\- Вместо того чтобы поговорить со мной, ты сбегаешь, - произносит он, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от охотника, и пытается добиться ответа. Правда, не представляет, какого. - Снова. Ты снова кинул меня.

Дэрил знал, что Пола бесполезно игнорировать. Обычно это только все усугубляло, пробуждая в нем рвение говорить еще больше, пока не будет достигнуто ожидаемого результата. А Дэрил не мог его не слушать, пусть и делал вид, будто занят делами поинтереснее. На деле же он бессмысленно потрошил истрепанную тряпичную сумку, в которую во время охоты забросил несколько найденных грибов и пригоршню ягод. У него ведь столько дел, не терпящих отлагательств: нужно выпотрошить зайца до темноты, иначе придется на ужин жевать ягоды и хлебать пустой бульон на одних только грибах. Это важно. Это чертовски, блять, важно. Он хочет думать лишь о том, что необходимо прямо сейчас для выживания, а не содрогаться от очередной брошенной фразы. Не застывать больше от нелепых слов, сжимая затертую до дыр ткань в дрожащих пальцах.

Пол стискивает зубы, когда голод, сплетя паутину внутри, подобрался к горлу, обратившись горечью на языке всех затаенных прежде слов. Теперь у него есть возможность и, главное, желание высказать их все Дэрилу в лицо. Ну, или в спину, если тот так и не удосужится повернуться. Пол подавил обиду, скопленную за год разлуки, думал, что похоронил ее позади трейлера, как только услышал тихое и искреннее извинение. Он считал, что его злость уже не имеет смысла, что нужно ее отпустить. На один день и целых две ночи это удалось. Но теперь обида выкопалась сама, прогнившая, уродливая, сжала его плечи, впившись ногтями своих костлявых пальцев, заставляя резко выпрямить спину. Шепчет своим картавым голосом, что ее на самом деле зовут гордостью. И самоуважением. Почему Пол должен каждый раз молчать, сносить любые выходки окружающих, а те, видя отсутствие реакции, мнить себя правыми? Он давно не чувствует себя собой, потеряв связь с тем самым крепким Иисусом. Нет, он никогда не был равнодушным и толстокожим, но стоящий напротив мужчина вскрыл его с ловкостью матерого охотника, запустив ладонь под кожу и сжав сердце, чтобы выпотрошить. Может быть, даже не преследуя такой цели.

Пол резко выдыхает, а дальше не узнает своего голоса, будто вылитого из свинца.

\- Думаешь, можешь просто заявиться через год, перевернуть все в моей жизни, а затем сбежать? – Вскидывает брови в ожидании реакции. Пусть Дэрил узнает, каково ему было. Жар расползается по груди, перехватывая дыхание. - Бросить на меня своего щенка – на, Пол, держи, тебе же нужно о ком-то заботиться. – Это такая импровизированная попытка замены? Чтобы он переключил свое внимание и забыл о Диксоне? Он нервно усмехается, водя взглядом по окружающему пространству, словно в поисках какого-нибудь ответа и помощи. Но все говорит о том, что Дэрил комфортно обустроился и превосходно чувствует себя вдали от людей с их проблемами и навязываемым обществом. Он зацепился за возможность кинуться на поиски Рика, зная, чем это обернется, и с упоением ею пользовался целый год. Здесь нет никого, кроме птиц и мелкой дичи, которую можно перестрелять. Никто не будет докучать своей болтовней.

\- Заглянул в Хиллтоп потрахаться, - горький смешок срывается с губ. Конечно, Пол так не считает, но химический коктейль гнилых чувств сам подсказывает ему эти фразы, бесследно растворяя воспоминания обо всех искренних словах, произнесенных полушепотом. Но они же были. Были? Или ему хотелось их слышать?

\- Зато у тебя с этим, блять, проблем не было! – фразы летят в спину и бьют больнее, чем отцовский ремень с тяжелой металлической бляхой. Дэрил резко оборачивается, бросая на землю все, что держал в руках. Он не животное, которое приползает к дому, лишь бы пожрать и поспать, а потом снова сбегает до следующего голодного года. – Нахуй ты приперся?! – Полу никогда не понять, почему он не возвращался. Что держало его здесь и не позволяло выйти за пределы лично сооруженной тюрьмы, в которой из стен и наручников были разве что метафорические, но и те держали так крепко, что не вырваться. Их питал страх вернуться и понять, что в нем больше нет нужды. Так оно и произошло. Все прекрасно справлялись без него, и даже Пол нашел ему замену, не потрудившись об этом сообщить. Сейчас Дэрилу глубоко плевать на чувство вины, неустанно нашептывающее ему на ухо: «а чего еще ты ждал?». Не этого, блять. Не этого!

Ответы и попытки прогнать обескураживают Пола, и тот не понимает сути. Диалог никак не находит общую тему, они будто говорят о разных вещах, иначе как объяснить отсутствие адекватного контакта? Вопросы и ответы не совпадают, разъезжаются, подобно льдинам, своими острыми краями впиваясь в кожу.

\- Почему ты не мог вернуться? – серьезно спрашивает он, – потому что не хотел. Я прав?

Пол не понимает, почему Дэрил так резок, и растерянно смотрит на него, дожидаясь хоть какой-то крупицы информации, которая позволит ему уловить смысл и почувствовать почву претензий. Но охотник никогда не обладал красноречием, его необходимо читать невербально. И он все-таки проговаривается.

\- Не отрывался бы от своих тренировок, - зачем было его приглашать, зная, какая картина может попасться ему на глаза? А может, это было сделано специально? «Посмотри, Дэрил. Посмотри и осознай, что ты потерял». - Охуенные тренировки, кстати. Но в постели было бы удобнее, - или ему нужно было разнообразие? Зачем довольствоваться одним неотесанным идиотом, если можно найти кого-то еще? А уж если совместить, то можно наслаждаться жизнью во всех ее проявлениях! Кто-то интереснее, а кто-то трахается лучше, так зачем отказывать себе в удовольствии от того и другого?

Пол ошарашено замирает на месте, хмурясь и часто моргая, не веря в услышанное. Чувствует защекотавший в носу запах ацетона, стараясь не позволить обиде проявиться внешне. Он бы рад поправить и сказать, что Дэрил накручивает, тренировки ведь обязательно подразумевают тесный физический контакт, но поцелуй никак не объяснить. Он зажмуривается, качая головой. Отрицать? Не выйдет. Все ведь действительно произошло, а охотник стал невольным свидетелем. Закон Мерфи: если есть вероятность, что случится плохое, оно обязательно случится. Поэтому отчаянные оправдания не возымеют должного эффекта – уверовавший в истинность происходящего Дэрил не услышит их, даже не захочет, он поверит только собственным выводам. Оправдываться за то, в чем Пол никак не виноват, не хочется. Он так устал за весь день и жизнь в целом. Еле стоящий на ногах под шквалом обвинений, своих, чужих, запутавшийся в своих чувствах и не понимающий, должен ли мучиться угрызениями совести. Все, что он хотел – зацепиться за плечи Диксона и уснуть где-нибудь… неважно, где, главное, чтобы он согревал его, промерзшего до костей этими долгими месяцами. Но как Дэрил мог подумать, что он…?  И это мерзкое ощущение обступает со всех сторон, запирая его в клетке, заставляя выбирать – мириться и навсегда в ней застрять или же сопротивляться и попытаться вырваться.

Но разъяренный Диксон – это сталь, застывшая в напряженных мышцах, это внутренняя непокорность, это следование эмоциям. И именно такое состояние оказывает на Пола какой-то странный эффект. Он не кидается успокаивать, он становится ведомым этой энергией, с которой столкнулся еще при первой их встрече. Испытать, нащупать границы, вывести Дэрила на эмоции, ведь злость – самое искреннее из чувств, она и откроет правду. Каждому из них. Им легко манипулировать, если знать, каким образом плести веревки из его разрушительной мощи и куда направлять.

\- Нахуй было это «я скучал»? По чему ты скучал? По тому, что бегать далеко не надо? – Дэрил не кричит, но собственный громкий голос, переполненный злостью, звенит в его же ушах. Он подходит все ближе к Полу, едва не сталкиваясь с ним лбами, буравя взглядом, который так боялся поднять, лишь бы снова не пойти ко дну. Но на этот раз он не тонет. Злость и разочарование, как спасательный круг, помогают ему удержаться на поверхности.

Зачем было показывать ему, что жизнь может приносить не только разочарования, а в итоге поступить так же, как и все? Зачем было привязывать к себе, чтобы в итоге ткнуть носом в факт потери? _Приходи и посмотри, а я буду делать вид, будто ничего и не было, чтобы высказать тебе все накопившееся за прошедший год._ Да, Дэрил этого заслуживал. Но не всего. Он имел право сразу получить вразумительный ответ о том, что его никто не ждал. И никому не сдались его извинения, истории и, тем более, все, что было после.

Его взглядом можно забивать гвозди, а голосом - полосовать по живому. Пол застывает в ожидании, что же тот предпримет, поднимется ли рука, засомневается ли, держа такой длительный зрительный контакт.

\- А почему, сука, не втроем? И выбирать не придется, - он толкает Пола спиной в дерево, хватает за ворот плаща и прижимает предплечьем к стволу. Воздух резко выбивается из легких Пола, и слова теряются в прошедшей по позвоночнику вспышке боли. Если бы взглядом можно было убить, Дэрил бы убил, и смириться со смертью ему было бы проще, чем с предательством. Теперь он хотел слышать ответы на свои вопросы. Чем он заслужил подобное? Почему только он должен всегда отвечать?

Полу кажется, что Дэрил больше хочет услышать подтверждение своим домыслам, чтобы иметь право врезать за предательство. Он тяжело вздыхает, готовясь рискнуть и сделать то, что заставит Диксона засомневаться в своих выводах. Ему не нравилось вступать в конфронтацию, но жизнь постоянно вынуждала. Он это умел, он учился пересиливать себя, но ненавидел. Он настолько вымотался, что устал держать себя в руках, а кому-то что-то доказывать – порой неблагодарное дело. Естественное правило выживания: если тебя атакуют, необходимо обороняться, а для честного боя выбирается одинаковое оружие. В обоих смыслах. Боевые искусства – его профессия, а провокации – сущность, и вместе они составляют ядерную смесь, с которой невозможно справиться.

\- Черт. Да ты раскусил меня, - хмыкает он. Прижатый к дереву он совсем не чувствует себя в ловушке и, неспроста излучая уверенность, начинает язвить, поддерживая интонацию разговора, начатого Диксоном. – Давно хотел, но не знал, как предложить. Только представь: Аарон лежит на постели, я нависаю сверху, а ты в это время берешь меня сзади.

Дэрил чувствует привкус меди на языке, прикусив щеку изнутри, в надежде отрезвить себя болью, но это не помогает. Он ничего не чувствует. Слова Пола доходят до него словно сквозь толстый слой ваты. Хотя, скорее земли, потому что у него складывается стойкое ощущение, будто его закапывают, и комья земли неотвратимо сыплются сверху, отбивая нечеткий ритм по крышке наспех сколоченного деревянного ящика. Он медленно втягивает носом воздух, сильнее сжимая в кулаке ворот плаща.

\- Но, увы, по твоей теории мы же кувыркаемся в лесу.

Взгляд беспорядочно блуждает по лицу Пола, натыкается на искривленные в усмешке губы, которые продолжают шевелиться, погребая его под словами. Пол бесстыдно упирается взглядом в глаза противника, рассчитывая смутить – вряд ли Дэрил ожидал ответного нападения, тем более, украшенного подробными описаниями – темы межличностных отношений и секса для него слишком откровенны. Пол всего лишь дает ему желаемое. Хочешь в это верить? Хорошо ли сидит на нем образ приверженца полиамории?

Дэрил в растерянности. От имени друга напряжение только увеличивается, и он не может понять, чего в нем больше: разочарование, злость, отчаянье, вина, ревность – эмоции разрывают изнутри. Дэрил не может справиться с таким объемом чувств. Это слишком. Особенно для него. Он привык разделять все на черное и белое, наплевав на полутона и переливы цвета. Ему необходимо опереться на что-то одно, но почва уходит из-под ног, по милости одного единственного человека.

\- Заткнись, - цедит сквозь зубы. Нет, к черту такие ответы.

Дэрил не желал представлять его с кем-то другим. Ни в одной из вариаций. Даже если он тоже будет принимать участие. Нахер вину. Нахер упущенный год и убеждение в том, что он заслуживает подобного отношения. Пол все еще принадлежит ему. Не общине, эксплуатировавшей его изо дня в день. Не Аарону с его всепонимающим взглядом, готовому в нужный момент подставить плечо и, блять, видимо, не только его. А ему. Когда они только начинали, Пол ждал официального подтверждения их нового статуса, и после они не обсуждали обратного. Разрыва не было. Дэрил не давал своего согласия.

И он выбирает злость. Понятное и близкое чувство, применимое ко всему. Дэрил сжимает кулаки, но пока он решается ударить, Иисус первым вскидывает руку, ударяя ему в бок – не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы вызвать замешательство. Обхватывает запястье, пригибаясь и ныряя вниз, чтобы выкрутить руку за спиной у Диксона. Он прижимает ее как можно выше к лопаткам и толкает охотника к дереву, обездвиживая цепким захватом. Посмотрим, как понравится Дэрилу встретиться грудью с корой. Вот пусть на дереве и практикует свой злобный взгляд – когда оно погнется, тогда и поговорят нормально.

\- Неужели ты ревнуешь, Диксон? – нарочно издевается, называя по фамилии, перенимая все привычки и приемы, используемые ранее против него. Пусть на своей шкуре прочувствует. Для Иисуса все – сплошная игра, и какой-нибудь психолог назвал бы это садомазохистским развлечением.

Конечно, он ревнует. Кажется, впервые в жизни. И ревность пожирает Дэрила изнутри, вгрызаясь во внутренности, подобно ожившему мертвецу, изголодавшемуся без свежей плоти. Но Дэрил не собирался признаваться в этом, теша чье-либо самолюбие. И не хотел признавать тот факт, что все ясно и без его подтверждений. Желание Дэрила ударить его оформляется в четкое намерение.

Не выпуская из захвата, Пол прижимается к крепкой спине, чтобы приблизиться к уху и продолжать раззадоривать арбалетчика. – Неужели ты не думал об Аароне в таком ключе? Он высокий, он добрый, он безоговорочно сделает все, что ты хочешь. – И он рассчитывает, что Дэрил ответит. И его ответ будет равен отношению самого Пола. Аарон обладает великолепными качествами и для любого парня, наверное, станет пределом мечтаний, но любовь нелогична и слепа. И влюбляются обычно в тех, кто со всей дури впечатывают в стену и разбивают нос.

\- А ты думал о нем той ночью? – Дэрил приправляет голос ядом, надеясь убить им издевательские нотки в чужом тоне. Ему противно от того, что приходится говорить о своем друге в подобном ключе. Пусть он и третья составляющая этого всратого уравнения, но выяснить отношения необходимо конкретно им с Полом, не вмешивая в них его. Аарон и без того внес свою лепту. – Представлял на месте дерьма, приползшего к твоим ногам? Не противно было после доброго и послушного довольствоваться прежним? – он сам никогда не обращал внимания на кого-то другого. Не искал положительных качеств, не сравнивал. Потому что у него был Пол. Со всеми его достоинствами и недостатками, за которые Дэрил его и любил. Ему не нужны были изменения или дополнения. И уж тем более не нужна была замена.

\- Идиот, - приглушенно слетает с губ. Пол не подозревал, что самобичевания в Диксоне может быть настолько много, что оно заглушит здравый смысл. Пол ни о ком другом не мог думать последний год.

И он разжимает ладонь. Дэрил дергается назад, стоит ему почувствовать, как исчезает чужая хватка, но Пол предусмотрительно отступает, зная, какой может оказаться реакция. Стягивает с плеч плащ, чтобы не порвать в намечающейся потасовке и иметь больше свободы действий, и бросает на землю. Что ж, он готов к любому развитию событий и впивается выжидающим взглядом в противника. Готов ли тот продолжать? Дэрил знает, что Иисус ловчее и быстрее и что его спокойно могут уложить на лопатки, не приложив для этого практически никаких усилий, но все равно бросается вперед, ведь желание доставить боль, пусть и только физическую, раз уж на другую он не способен, никуда не исчезает.

Иисус отступает, выставляя блок левой рукой, выкручивает предплечье противника в сторону и тут же отбивает следующий удар. Чтобы не остаться в долгу, он пихает Дэрила вполсилы, не причиняя никакого ущерба, кроме временного дискомфорта, нарочно обходя все болевые точки. Не ждать же, когда тот выдохнется,  бессмысленно размахивая руками, это ведь возымеет обратный ожидаемому эффект. Дэрила только больше раздражает то, как играючи Иисус уходит из-под ударов, награждая тычками, словно прямым текстом говоря о том, что, дерись он в полную силу, Дэрил бы уже валялся у его ног. Но он уже отстоял свое на коленях перед ним.

Дэрил недовольно рычит, когда его кулак снова не достигает цели, и в отчаянии выбрасывает вперед вторую руку, хватаясь за рубашку и дергая Иисуса на себя. Он бьет в нос, словно в замедленной съемке наблюдая за тем, как дергается назад чужая голова. Боль отрезвляет. Осознание того, что он только что сделал, подобно ледяной воде, окатившей с головы до ног. Дэрил словно не ожидал увидеть кровь, побежавшую из разбитого носа, хотя так ведь обычно и бывает, когда осуществляешь желание кому-то врезать.


	6. Возвращение // Der Weg zurück

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Ocean Jet - Beat Me_  
_(†††) - †elepa†hy / Crosses  - Telepathy_  
_Vancouver Sleep Clinic – Vapour_  
_Radiohead - Talk Show Host_

 

Иисус устал драться. Не только сегодня. Он старался не использовать опасные приемы на окружающих людях, но те частенько его вынуждали, в том числе Морган, не желавший прислушиваться к мнению, расходящемуся с его. Некоторые не знают другого языка, кроме насилия. Когда Пол обучался боевым искусствам, то не думал, что все его знания и умения однажды действительно будут применены на практике, полагал, что ему достаточно будет элементов самообороны. Но, черт возьми, он теперь упивался возможностью, которую подарил новый мир, и играючи валил ходячих на землю, разбивал черепа металлическими носками ботинок. Людей ранить он мог только в случае крайней необходимости и угрозы жизни.

Дэрил оказывается неподконтролен. Впрочем, именно это Пол в нем и любит. Существенное их различие. Зря он ждал определенного ответа, пусть в иной формулировке. Да, можно сыграть на чувствах, но Дэрила невозможно заставить делать то, чего он не хочет. А Пол поддавался, выбирал благополучие людей, скорее рефлекторно. Помогать – на уровне его инстинктов, это сложно отделить от собственных желаний, особенно когда эгоизма в тебе нет ни капли. Но он прекрасно видел сотню раз, куда приводят личные желания каждого без оглядки на других – к проблемам, недопониманию, к разрушению всего, выстроенного кропотливым совместным трудом. И их он старался избегать, ставя чужие потребности превыше своих собственных.

За исключением сегодняшнего дня. Дэрил был до боли в легких нужен, вероятно, действительно и по-настоящему только ему одному. Нет, Мэгги и Тара его тоже любили, знали и понимали особенности его характера, поэтому давно свыклись с тем, что он, как бродячий кот, мог приходить и уходить, урвав меж тем несколько минут внимания и пару хлебных крошек. А Пол понимать и позволять ему такое отказывался. Желание вернуть Диксона взяло верх и привело к настоящей катастрофе. Он не хотел верить, что так и будет, но две руки: одна, схватившая его за рубашку, и другая – отпечатавшаяся кулаком в носу, доказывают безотказность теории.

            Дэрил давным-давно зарекся ранить Пола. Они дрались всего дважды за все время их знакомства, и то первый раз можно было не учитывать, потому что тогда фактически больше ущерба нанесла дверь грузовика, а не он. И вот они снова вернулись к исходной точке. Дэрил ведь хотел, чтобы их отношения стали прежними. Но он не намеревался отбросить все настолько далеко.

            Пол отшатывается назад, машинально закрывая поврежденную часть лица ладонью и пытаясь унять боль. Он отнимает руку и обнаруживает на бледной коже яркие разводы крови. На лице Дэрила читается растерянность от осознания своего поступка, и это порождает неконтролируемый всплеск встречной злости. Пол кидается вперед и подсечкой под колено заставляет охотника завалиться на землю. Типичный прием, которым он пытался остановить драку. Не имея возможности вдохнуть носом, он захлебывается, когда кровь обволакивает горло. Сплевывает в сторону и проводит ладонью по губам и носу.

Дэрил осознает необходимость остановиться, но не понимает, как это сделать. Неясно, кто из них на самом деле заварил эту кашу и кто должен ее расхлебывать. Ему нужен был всего лишь один простой ответ. Дэрил ведь на самом деле не верил ни одному слову из того, что наговорил ему Пол. Или не хотел верить. Но как заставить его сказать? Подтвердить или опровергнуть.

Дэрил перекатывается на бок, хватается за ногу Пола и резко тянет, сваливая на землю лицом вниз. Пол должен был предугадать и, при падении, развернуться, не позволив себя скрутить. Но он слишком устал за сегодняшний день – контроль вытягивает больше сил, чем адреналин способен их компенсировать. Дэрил держит крепко, не позволяя отпихнуть себя и подняться – нужно ловить момент, пока ему снова не прилетело, на этот раз уже посильнее прежнего, и он не сорвался на ответ. Он садится на поясницу Пола, прижимая к земле, и перехватывает его руки, заводя их за спину. Есть небольшая надежда, что из этого положения ему никак не вырваться. По крайней мере, не сразу.

Предчувствие надвигающейся катастрофы настигло его слишком поздно, на мгновение вогнав в ступор. Дэрил содрогнулся, почувствовав, как холод ледяными иглами впивается в ладони и сковывает грудную клетку, будучи верным спутником страха. Страха перед тем, что катастрофа уже свершилась, а он упустил из виду переломный момент и лишился возможности все исправить. Дэрилу оставалось только растерянно смотреть на стриженый затылок, радуясь тому, что Пол не видит его лица.

Ему стоило раньше задуматься о том, насколько разрушительной может быть его злость. В первую очередь для него же самого. Дэрил не уничтожал чьи-то жизни, уходя, будучи полностью уверенным в том, что без него не станет хуже, но он в мелкое крошево разносил свою. Дробил камень за камнем, хотя за все прожитые годы не сумел заложить даже толкового фундамента. Его существование держалось на упрямстве и честном слове, как и он сам в целом, а единственным вяжущим веществом во всей этой приземленно-строительной схеме он, так уж вышло, пренебрегал.

Ему сложно давались признания в собственной зависимости от кого-то, но даже идиоту становилось ясно, насколько он порой был ведом кем-то, кого признавал важным для себя. И каждый разрыв образовавшейся связи сваливал его с ног, словно кто-то подрезал сухожилия, лишая возможности двигаться. Чаще всего это он же и был. А потом приходилось учиться ходить заново. Заново привыкать, доверять, надеяться на то, что на этот раз никто не выбьет из его рук костыль, на который он только начал опираться. И все повторялось по новой. Из раза в раз.

Также и сейчас Дэрил чувствовал, в насколько неустойчивом положении он оказался, буквально балансируя на краю узкой горной тропы. Одна нога уже была подбита, вторая подкашивалась от нагрузки, а он все пытался слепо цепляться пальцами за осыпающуюся породу, надеясь, что в какой-то момент руки наткнутся на крепкий гранит.

Но какой в этом был смысл, если он сам облажался? Не Пол бросился на него с кулаками. И не он разбил ему лицо, повалил на землю, обездвижил. Да, у Дэрила была причина на это. По крайней мере, он убедил себя в ее наличии. Не сказать, что он вдруг разом приобрел способность трезво мыслить, но здравый смысл начал постепенно пробиваться сквозь пелену ярости и ревности, тихим шепотом бормоча на ухо то, о чем он не додумался поразмыслить раньше.

– Так какого хуя это было? – Они были способны наговорить друг другу еще множество всего, но Дэрилу стоило изначально вспомнить о том, как Пол порой мог выводить из себя, когда у него появлялось желание довести кого-то до ручки. Однако Дэрил не хотел слушать весь тот бред, который на него обрушили, даже если он являлся правдой. Он нуждался в четком и коротком ответе.

– Если б я знал, – вздыхает Пол. И это самый настоящий ответ, который только может быть. Он упирается виском в прохладную землю, а разметавшиеся волосы закрывают обзор. Только и может, что попытаться глубже вдохнуть, но с тушей на спине сделать это достаточно сложно, а также с кровью, все еще сочащейся из носа. Пол не думал выкручиваться и брыкаться, он с самого начала позволил Дэрилу победить.

– Тебе интересно, почему я не мог вернуться? Потому что боялся в итоге увидеть, насколько всем стало лучше без меня. И как ты радуешься, наконец избавившись от своей  головной боли. Так я оказался прав или нет, Пол?

– Что-то поменялось, что-то осталось прежним, – глухо произносит он, повторяя свои сказанные при встрече слова, и закрывает глаза. Дэрил откровенно не понимает, как их толковать. – Не имею права говорить за других. Но я старался справиться и остаться прежним. Но без тебя это невозможно. И с тобой… – Тоже невозможно. Пол до конца хотел отрицать влияние арбалетчика на его жизнь, как внезапно обрушившийся шторм. Он переворачивал, разрушал, сметал все на своем пути, но одновременно освежал и дарил силы свободно вздохнуть. Дэрил незаметно менял самого Иисуса и своей дикостью вытаскивал изнутри демонов и бунтарство, бежал по его венам своей неудержимостью зверя. – Помнишь, я когда-то говорил, что ты никому не доверяешь? Ты все еще не доверяешь мне. Я доверяю вам с самого начала. Я разрешил вашей группе оставить оружие, когда привел в Хиллтоп. Верь и ты мне.

Да, все меняется, Дэрил это заметил. Но на других, относительно Пола, ему было совершенно плевать. Его близкие помнили о нем, были рады видеть, но предпочитали не вмешиваться, как, собственно, и всегда. С Полом так не выходило.

Он оказался ближе прочих. Вызывал привыкание и несвойственное желание постоянно находиться рядом. Дэрил доверял ему. Что бы ни говорил Пол, но он даже не подозревал о том, насколько сильным оказалось его влияние. Иногда Дэрил ловил себя на мысли о том, что пошел бы за ним даже с закрытыми глазами, веря только его словам о том, что впереди чистая и ровная дорога, а не обрыв, путь к которому прегражден мертвецами. И если он даже себя убеждал в том, что Пол не стал бы врать ему, то почему вообще решил на этот раз усомниться в каждом из его слов, сказанных накануне?

Он не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос, даже если ответ не придется произносить вслух. Иначе почувствует себя идиотом даже большим, чем он есть и без того.

Пол на пробу едва заметно двигает руками, ощущая ослабевшую хватку на запястьях. Он бы поддался, он бы продолжил валяться на земле, бормоча оправдания. Но Пол ненавидит разговаривать, не глядя собеседнику в глаза – так не видно искренности. Он резко дергает руками, а затем, упершись ладонями в землю и прикладывая остатки сил, переворачивается всем телом, скидывая с себя Диксона. Тот охает от удивления, ударяясь спиной о землю – почему он не предпринял попытку высвободиться раньше?

Дэрил думал, что Пол уже сказал все, что хотел, но так при этом и не ответил на его вопрос. И теперь он поднимется на ноги и уйдет, наконец, поняв, что из их отношений не выйдет ничего хорошего. Дэрилу не хотелось провожать его спину взглядом снизу-вверх, поэтому он решает хотя бы подняться на ноги и выстоять перед его уходом. Тогда он хоть сможет побежать следом, если у него не выйдет так легко отпустить.

– Почему мне кажется, что война все еще в твоей голове? –  Пол не подрывается на ноги. Он пресекает попытку Дэрила подняться из полулежачего положения, схватив за запястье.

Дэрил считал, что война никогда не прекращалась. И началась она задолго до того, как они встретились. Всегда приходилось бороться если не с конкретными людьми, то с миром в целом. Если не с миром, то с самим собой. Да, Пол сидел перед ним, но это не значило, что и за него тоже не приходилось воевать. То, что Дэрил пытался уйти, не значило, что он попросту отказался от него. Это значило, что он уже проиграл. По крайней мере, ему так казалось.

 – Тебе не нужно больше бороться. – _«Не со мной»._ – Вот он я. – Война закончена, не нужно выдумывать врагов. Пол подается вперед, срываясь на поцелуй, напористый, жесткий, пачкая своей кровью губы охотника, глотая медь вместе со слюной.

Понять Пола Дэрилу слишком сложно. Его эмоции и действия сбивают с ног, как шквальный огонь, лишая всякого шанса выжить. Проще принять, цепляясь пальцами за край рубашки и жмурясь от жесткого поцелуя со вкусом крови, который хуже всякой драки. В нем больше отчаянья, чем Дэрил когда-либо мог вложить хоть в один из своих ударов. И если Пол таким образом решил ему отомстить, то у него это получилось. Потому что Дэрилу меньше всего хотелось останавливаться и возвращаться к тяжелому разговору. Пол нарочно цепляется на нижнюю губу Диксона, прикусывая со всей силы.

– Надеюсь, что ты сыт моей кровью, – он отрывается так же резко как и приблизился, немыслимыми усилиями отталкивая себя самого прочь. Пока не увлекся, пока не растерял остатки собранности. Но вся она давно отправилась к чертям. Резко отодвигается на пару сантиметров от Диксона движением ног, прочертив на земле борозды подошвой ботинок, и хватается за ноющий нос, проверяя, остановилась ли кровь и нет ли перелома. По первым ощущениям – ему повезло. Пол понимает, что сам виноват, не так сильно, как Дэрилу казалось из-за застилающей кровавым занавесом глаза ревности, но все-таки.

– Если ты что-то хочешь спросить – спроси, глядя в лицо. Я тебе врать не буду, – Пол хочет дать ответы, но ему нужны четкие вопросы. Пусть будет не очень приятно слышать, но только правда их освободит. Пол предпочел бы целоваться, крепко зажмурившись, как и Дэрил – молчать, позволяя эмоциям говорить вместо себя, но это не поможет.

Дэрил облизывает саднящие губы, собирая привкус меди языком. Он не мог оправдаться и сказать, будто ему не хотелось причинять ему боль. Хотя еще неизвестно, кому на самом деле он сделал хуже. Смотреть на залитое кровью лицо Пола тяжелее, чем он думал. Особенно осознавая, что виной тому был он сам. Но Дэрил ведь хотел. С его блядской привычкой разрушать все, что действительно дорого.

– Я вернулся и чертовски быстро поверил в то, что все может быть, как раньше, – он беспомощно проводит ладонью по лицу в попытке смахнуть поволоку с глаз. _«Ты заставил меня поверить. Как и всегда»_. – А потом увидел то, чего, по всей видимости, видеть не должен был. И что я мог подумать? – Проблема чувств состояла в том, что они почти не оставляли никаких лазеек для здравого смысла. Контролировать их было практически невозможно, а он и так не отличался особым контролем ни дня в своей жизни. – Прошел год, Пол. Ты думаешь, я этого не заметил? – Время не пролетело для него в несколько мгновений. Его существование в этот год мало походило на отпуск, и дни тянулись бесконечно долго. – Все могло измениться намного сильнее, чем я предполагал. И ты тоже, – Дэрил не обязывал его хранить верность. В конце концов, Пол мог решить, что он мертв, раз так долго не возвращается домой. Но Дэрил верил в то, что он сказал бы ему, случись перемены в его жизни. Или… вполне в стиле Пола было бы промолчать, дабы не ранить его чувства. Зачем Дэрилу знать о том, что у него с кем-то могло быть что-то еще, в его отсутствие. Может, он вообще застал прощальный поцелуй и не должен был никогда узнать об этом? Но он узнал.

Сложно сказать, сколько всего изменилось. Казалось, что жизнь осталась прежней, существенной перемены распорядка не произошло – никто не умер. Черт побери, сложно поверить, но после окончания бессмысленной войны за ресурсы и самоутверждение они наконец-то больше никого не похоронили. Никого за целый год. Уже и не вспомнить, когда бы неделя обходилась без жертв. И в то же время у них вроде много новостей, разных приятных мелочей, но ничего существенного и по-настоящему важного у Пола не произошло. С момента исчезновения Дэрила он поставил свою жизнь на паузу.

Пол не пытался двигаться вперед. Понимал, что это необходимо, но топтался на месте в бессилии. Отвратительно осознавать зависимость и то, что больше ничего по-настоящему не мотивирует к действиям. Община, люди, это все невероятно прекрасно, но больше не было того яростного запала, который подталкивал к свершениям и попыткам вылезти из кожи, чтобы достать какую-то редкую и желаемую вещь. Да, он неизменно заботился об окружающих людях, как прежде, так и сейчас. Но после короткого периода, вдохнувшего в него новую жизнь, все стало обыкновенно – блекло, без ярких красок, может быть, даже тусклее прежнего. В Хиллтопе Иисус начал чувствовать себя как дома, только когда появились Мэгги и Саша, затем к ним присоединилась Энид, Тара, дополнившие и преобразовавшие место, в конечном итоге превратив его в оазис спокойствия. Теперь в поселение хотелось возвращаться, в нем хотелось жить, а не влачить посредственное существование только из страха смерти за стенами. Но Дэрил… стал ключевым. И после его ухода Пол вспомнил, почему прежде подсознательно не стремился сближаться с людьми. Но было уже поздно предпринимать профилактические меры. Он хотел с ним сблизиться, он это сделал, не подумав о последствиях.

– Год прошел весьма ощутимо, – Пол качает головой, – девяносто пять процентов людей не меняются, ты знаешь? – Но к чему статистика. Полу казалось, что он застрял. Хотя подобное чувство перманентно стучало по затылку, напоминая, что мир рухнул и скоро под его обломками будут похоронены абсолютно все. Неизвестно, сколько продлится агония. Но каждый изо всех сил стремится выбраться из нее, предпочитая трепыхаться, пока занозы впиваются в кожу со всех сторон, чем закрыть глаза и заснуть вечным сном. Это проще. Это секундная вспышка невыносимой боли, сжигающая сознание, после которой наступит долгожданное освобождение и забвение для тех, кто невыносимо устал. Но где-то впереди еще маячит искорка надежды, заставляя цепляться за жизнь и ждать мифического спасения – а вдруг реального? – Значит, и ты не изменился. И крепко веришь в собственные убеждения. – _«И никак не можешь довериться мне»._

– Объясни мне то, чего я не понимаю. Потому что я не разбираюсь в этих блядских намеках! – Дэрила самого раздражало то, что все пошло по принципу: «сначала бей, а потом спрашивай». Дэрил не мог винить Пола в словах, которые вывели его из себя, ведь ему следовало сначала подумать о том, как сложившаяся ситуация выглядела с обеих сторон, а не вбивать себе в голову единственный возможный, по его мнению, вариант.

– Ты так и не ответил, – даже если Пол скажет ему о том, что у него действительно что-то было с Аароном или кем-то еще – плевать, – Дэрил поймет. Попытается. – Я прав или нет?

Пол смотрит, как кровь стекает по пальцам, как крупные капли срываются в ладони и впитываются в землю. Он опускает голову и приоткрывает рот, чтобы иметь возможность нормально вдохнуть, но предпочел бы смотреть Дэрилу в глаза.

Он знал, что будет сложно. Он даже говорил это вслух в их первый день. Ведь они с Дэрилом откровенно плохо знают друг друга, и одним желанием это не исправить, нужно прилагать силы, нужно знать направление их вектора. Но в поисках его они будут бесконечно спотыкаться на ухабах с надеждой, что очередной подскок не разобьет их хрупкие отношения, похожие на снежный шар с уютным домиком для них двоих внутри. Но он также говорил, что не боится трудностей.

– Ты увидел то, чего не должно было быть, - Пол поправляет охотника и облизывает губы, сдерживая желание сплюнуть металлический привкус. У Дэрила были все основания считать, что Пол его отпустил, забыл, переключился на кого-то другого – без крепкого плеча, без кого-то близкого в эти времена не продержаться, а человеческое сознание требует элементарного тепла, отзыва, отклика. Аарон – один из тех людей, которым хочется и можно доверять, кто способен быть поддержкой и опорой. Но не все так просто.

– Ты знаешь, мне тяжело сближаться с людьми, – по-настоящему. Он может быть добрым, он может быть отзывчивым, чутким, никому не откажет в помощи, но не позволяет перейти границу рационального. Он с детства привык не привязываться к людям, потому что его окружение постоянно менялось. Во временной семье кровь из носа нужно было помогать, чтобы заслужить к себе хорошее отношение и уважение. Со временем мало что поменялось, в любом месте, в любое время нужно обустраивать быт и избегать никому не нужных конфликтов. Но люди – на то и люди, что ссорятся, совершают необдуманные и плохие поступки, ошибаются. Его не должны волновать их выбор, их решения, ему нужно поддерживать баланс и благополучие общества. Прискорбно, зато правдиво: окружающие о нем совершенно точно не думают, поэтому и он не должен надумывать лишнего. Просто делать то, что считает нужным. Равно как и в Новом мире. Работать вместе, слаженно, но ни с кем не сближаться. Близость – непозволительная роскошь, цена за которую возросла до невыносимого уровня. Жизнь не дает кредитов на счастье, поэтому не стоит пытаться их брать, не задумавшись о смерти.

Никто не знал причин, из-за которых Пол мог чувствовать себя виноватым, что его расстраивало, а что веселило, о чем он думал вечерами, делая вид, будто вслушивается в чужие разговоры рядом с собой, создавая иллюзию поддержания беседы. Даже Дэрил порой не мог похвастаться знанием того, что вертится на уме у Пола Ровиа, но ему, по крайне мере, выпала возможность спрашивать и получать ответы. Возможность, которой он никогда не пользовался, иногда зная ответы заранее, предугадывая их, а изредка и игнорируя саму мысль узнать – какая разница, если они все равно с этим справятся? Вместе ведь. И сейчас Дэрила пугала вероятность того, что он за год разучился понимать Пола без слов и это уже повлекло за собой последствия.

– Ты ошибаешься. Лучше не стало. Но мы всегда ищем выход, даже неосознанно, чтобы все исправить. – Пол видел решение проблемы только в возвращении Диксона, а никак не поиске замены. – Это просто тренировки. Мы с Аароном просто друзья. – Вероятно, следует рассказать о произошедшем, чтобы не дать подумать неверное. Он приподнимает подбородок, чтобы смотреть в прищуренные глаза Дэрила, жадно ловящего каждое слово. – Я… не знаю. Прости. – Скоро за свою дурацкую привычку извиняться он получит в глаз. – Может, я дал ему повод считать… что между нами может возникнуть что-то большее. Но я не хотел этого. И не планировал. Я просто… – он пожимает плечами, опуская глаза в землю, будто мог найти среди пожухлой травы ответ. Он просто был собой.

Дэрил в некотором роде понимал, почему Аарон решил попытать удачу. Не приветствовал, все еще хотел врезать старому другу, но понимал. Перед Полом сложно было устоять. И пусть большую часть времени только и можно было, что называть его придурком из-за безрассудного поведения, излишней доброты и дружелюбия, злоупотреблять которыми в нынешнем мире не следовало, но противостоять его обаянию, пытаться игнорировать болтовню и глупые шутки – невозможно и никогда не станет возможным.

Дэрил путается пальцами в волосах на затылке, сжимает и тянет их, пока не становится действительно больно. Это он должен извиняться, а не Пол. Дэрил испытывает откровенное желание размозжить себе голову о ближайшее дерево, и плевать, что в ней все, наконец, встало на место. Пол не бросал его, не собирался врать ему или мстить за исчезновение. Каждое его слово было искренним, когда он говорил о том, как скучал и ждал его. Правдой, наверняка, было и то, что он сказал ему здесь, в лесу, когда разозлился и решил, будто Дэрил без причины бросил его. Снова. Он мудак. Самый настоящий. И Пол почему-то все еще в нем нуждается.

Но, независимо от этого, ему нужно знать еще кое-что важное.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, или мне лучше уйти? – Ему сложно предугадать ответ. Может, несколько часов назад Дэрил бы еще мог быть уверенным в том, что его не прогонят. Но не после его выходки, драки и всего того, что он наговорил. Своими действиями он мог подвести черту, за которую Пол не станет переступать, решив, что с него достаточно. И это тоже придется понять. И принять.

Дэрил не знает, куда ему деться. Он не может просто продолжать сидеть, дожидаясь ответа, и смотреть в лицо Пола, измазанное кровью, думать о том, какой он идиот. Он с трудом поднимается на ноги, чувствуя тошноту из-за повисшего напряжения. Пол больше не пытается его одернуть, а Дэрил не собирается уходить. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Вместо этого он подает Полу руку и тянет за собой, пересиливая желание отряхнуть налипшие на его одежду листья. Может, ему вообще не следовало ничего делать, пока Пол не озвучил свое решение, но Дэрилу было это необходимо.

\- А чего хочешь ты? – Иисусу привычнее следовать, чем вести. Он хотел услышать, чего хочет сам охотник. Дэрил прикусывает щеку изнутри, опуская взгляд в землю, когда Пол снова избегает четкого ответа на его вопрос. Дэрил знает, чего хочет он, но он не может заставить кого-то другого желать того же.

 – Хочешь спокойствия, засыпать в безопасном месте, хочешь окружения друзей.

Дэрил вскидывает голову, когда слышит перечисление, мысленно отметая вариант за вариантом, пока не слышит то, что ему на самом деле необходимо. Все перечисленное ранее подпадает под одно определение для него.

– Хочешь… меня? Ты можешь все это вернуть, – Пол смотрит ему прямо в глаза, даже в молчании считывая ответ. – Тебе лучше уйти, – он снова дробит фразы, действуя на нервы, заставляя ярче осознать, что именно охотник хочет услышать. В одно мгновение Дэрилу кажется, что ему перекрыли кислород одной единственной фразой, из-за которого сердце колотится так, будто намекает на сердечный приступ.

– …со мной. В Хиллтоп. – Пол вздыхает и водит взглядом по лагерю, в котором тот обжился. Палатка, шкуры, означающие успех в охоте, несколько книг у костра для досуга. В этом диком местечке Дэрил создал собственный уют, к которому Полу вдруг захотелось прикоснуться. Это был тот глоток опьяняющей свободы, вдали от обязательств, вдали от людей, без ежедневных подавлений конфликтов – раньше он то и дело затыкал себя, чтобы сохранить место в общине, проводил хитрые манипуляции на Грегори, вместо того, чтобы разбить его тупой лоб об стол. Невозможно всегда быть добрым. Невозможно всегда жить только для других. Пол бы изучил лагерь детальнее, но его больше волнует реакция Дэрила.

– Я вижу, ты неплохо устроился. Но я не могу остаться здесь. И не хочу выдергивать тебя из зоны комфорта и заставлять быть там, где ты не хочешь. Я понимаю, почему ты выбрал это место. – Но лучше ему самому не пробовать, чтобы случайно не пристраститься к тому, что обязательно обернется безрассудством.

Дэрил подбирает с земли брошенную сумку и достает из одного из карманов упаковку с бинтом. Больше у него нет при себе никаких медикаментов – только это и чистая вода во фляге.

– Можно я, – « _хоть что-то сделаю правильно»_. Он застывает перед Полом, и уже привычным движением убирает с глаз его короткие волосы. Дэрил смачивает кусок бинта водой, чтобы вытереть кровь с лица и понять, сломал он таки ему переносицу или все обошлось. Кровь продолжала сочиться, но это, кажется, было единственной проблемой, которую он доставил своим желанием устроить драку. Ну, физической проблемой, бороться с которой проще, чем со всем психологическим и эмоциональным пиздецом, который разрывал его голову изнутри.

– Я хочу быть с тобой, – он не просто хочет его, как какой-нибудь предмет, вещь, идущую в комплекте со списком прочих удобств. Дэрил испытывает необходимость в нахождении рядом с ним. В его дразнящих шутках, болтовне, хмуром выражении лица, когда он снова задумывается о каких-то несуществующих проблемах, которые никому, кроме него, не решить, сонному бормотанию на ухо утром – он нуждается во всем этом и не только, а не просто как-то тривиально хочет. – Но у тебя есть право выбрать кого-то другого, – как бы эти слова не жгли язык, Дэрил не мог оставить Пола без выбора. Он не должен всегда идти на уступки перед кем-то, делая это, чаще всего, в ущерб себе. А они не в тех отношениях, на которые следует соглашаться исходя из чувства какого-то воображаемого долга или жалости. Аарон хороший вариант, ради которого можно было бы отказаться от Дэрила и не жалеть об этом ни дня. Дэрил это понимает, и Пол должен бы понимать. – И лучше сделать это сейчас, иначе потом я тебя уже не отпущу, – Дэрил более чем на пятьдесят процентов уверен в том, что Пол уже предпочел его, но ему нужно услышать от него пресловутое: «Я хочу…». Не «чего ты хочешь?» или «для тебя я…», а конкретное утверждение о том, чего хочется Полу. Ему не нужно ничем жертвовать больше. Не ради него уж точно.

– А я не хочу выбирать никого другого, – он качает головой. Может быть, Дэрил однажды перестанет чувствовать себя аутсайдером, недостойным любви и хорошего отношения. Никто не заставлял Пола тянуться к нему, он решил так сам. Он не видел других, он не замечал других, все его мысли были заняты Дэрилом, мать его, Диксоном. И это полнейший и необратимый пиздец. Сойдет за эпитафию, повествующую о глупости.

Пол тяжело вздыхает и через несколько секунд перехватывает его руку, так как манипуляции на себе проводить менее болезненно самому.

– У тебя удар как у девчонки, – хмыкает он и приподнимает брови, – Аарон и то бьет сильнее. – Атмосферу необходимо хоть немного разряжать, пусть даже легким укором.

Пол промокает нос, протирает бороду, стараясь вымыть из нее всю кровь. Он разворачивает ставший алым бинт в поисках чистой области, чтобы прикоснуться к ноздрям и проверить, прекратилось ли кровотечение.

– Аарон бьет сильнее… что еще Аарон делает лучше? – Дэрил копирует жест Пола, приподнимая брови. Он уже не злится, знает, что Пол на самом деле не считает так же, как и говорит, но теперь, кажется, Дэрилу не избавиться от раздражающих уколов ревности, которая будет напоминать о себе всякий раз, стоит упомянуть имя друга.

– Он не поддается на провокации, – хмыкает Пол. – Но это та-а-ак скучно, – въедливо тянет он. Одновременно и выпад в сторону импульсивности Диксона, и восхищение. Игра не была бы интересной, если бы не увлекала. А тот вряд ли научится держать себя в руках, когда его из раза в раз искусно доводят, но давно должен был понять все его приемы, чтобы перестать вестись на провокацию, распознавая их за милю. Или ему самому нравится процесс?

– Жалеешь меня, – Пол качает головой и усмехается. – Я прочнее, чем ты думаешь. – Он совершенно не злится за удар, послуживший выплеском эмоций Диксона. Арбалетчику это необходимо. Лучше так, чем они медленно будут сжирать изнутри.

– Я знаю, – но это не значило, что Дэрил не мог позволить себе проявить заботу о нем. Тем более, когда следовало исправить то, что он сам же и натворил.

Дэрилу хотелось исправить все. Стереть из памяти практически весь этот день, чтобы не было никакой тренировки, Аарона, недопонимания, ссор, резких слов и ударов. Хотелось позаботиться, загладить вину за собственный идиотизм, сделать все, что в его силах. Еще больше хотелось поцеловать. Снова. Только на этот раз не позволяя отстраниться и вернуться к разговору, который Дэрил, например, считал завершенным.

– Если уж на то пошло, может, мне тоже покажешь пару приемов? Чтобы я хотя бы смог составить конкуренцию? – Дэрил щурится, надвигаясь на Пола так же, как и, когда в первый раз сорвался, прижав к дереву. – Придется ведь теперь соответствовать уровню.

Это взгляд охотника. Дикий, сковывающий ужасом выбранную жертву, непроницаемый и уверенный. Пол делает шаг назад, вдруг осознавая, что у него в буквальном смысле подкашиваются колени от предчувствия исходящей опасности. От сшибающего с ног намерения взять желаемое. Тогда Дэрил хотел получить ответы, а сейчас – нечто иное. Вторым шагом Пол упирается спиной в широкий ивовый ствол, чуть не споткнувшись о корень.

– Если я покажу пару приемов, ты лишишься непредсказуемости. А в этом твое преимущество, – в этом его притягательность. В силе, которой совсем не хочется сопротивляться.

– Я не такой прилежный ученик, – _как Аарон_. Дэрил усмехается, думая о том, когда же от него отвяжется это сравнение. По крайней мере, на этот раз он сравнивал не всерьез, да и не собирался произносить это вслух, хотя Пол и без лишних подсказок всякий раз разбирал посыл любых сказанных им слов. – Со мной придется повозиться, – и его непредсказуемость никуда не денется. Как Дэрил вообще мог избавиться от нее, если порой и сам не успевал понять, что собирался делать в следующий момент?

Дэрил нависает над ним, выдерживая паузу, прежде чем впиться в губы, вжав в дерево. На языке все так же чувствуется привкус крови, но на этот раз он не испытывает того отчаянья, переполнявшего его прежде. Скорее наслаждение от того, что, на самом деле, больше никто не имеет права делать, кроме него.

Пол закрывает глаза, отвечая на крепкий поцелуй, сжав ладони на мускулистых бицепсах охотника. Руками скользит вверх, кладет на плечи крылатого жилета, притягивая Диксона к себе как можно ближе. Когда-то он только мечтал вот так, поддаваться напористости, выглядеть загнанным в ловушку, хотя сам вел охотника за собой достаточно продолжительное время. Он не говорил, но надеялся, что по его стонам, нетерпеливым движениям, читается переход границы амбивалентного. Пол судорожно стягивает жилет с плеч Дэрила, и ладони опускаются ниже, оглаживая широкую грудь, переходят на талию. Может быть, поцелуй зашел дальше, чем предполагалось, и им следовало сначала поговорить о том, что они будут делать, вернется ли Дэрил в Хиллтоп, но какая разница, если жить хочется прямо сейчас, не размениваясь на дурацкие разговоры? Как-нибудь после.

Пол хватает его за бедра, теснее прижимая к себе, чувствуя обоюдное возбуждение, заставляющее холодную волну пройти по спине от желания большего. Но он понимает, что от дерева его так просто никто не отпустит. И сам едва способен отпустить губы, полностью лишившись рефлексии. Проворные пальцы расстегивают ремень с ножами, ему приходится слегка наклониться, чтобы отцепить стяжки от штанов, и в это время куснуть Дэрила за сосок. Оружие со звоном оказывается на земле.

Дэрил теряется в эмоциях и ощущениях, сжимая ткань чужой рубашки, ловя губами каждый выдох и стон, прихватывая зубами тонкую кожу, от чего та лопается, и поцелуй снова приобретает привкус только что стертой крови. Он не успевает проклясть каждую пуговицу на рубашке, которые так и не приловчился быстро расстегивать, когда это нужно, в отличие от Пола, и, наплевав на это дело, стягивает ее через голову, расстегнув всего парочку верхних.

Пол извивается в его руках, подается навстречу, прижимается разгоряченной кожей к коже и, кажется, сходит с ума абсолютно так же. Дэрил не может вспомнить, когда последний раз было настолько дико, на грани между болью и удовольствием, приносимым друг другу, и находит причину в пережитых накануне эмоциях.

Под ладонями Пола перекатываются стальные мышцы. Тренированные тяжелыми условиями, драками, отнюдь не нежностью, закаленные болью, непокорные. Пол порывисто разворачивается спиной к охотнику, упираясь ладонями в шершавую кору. Он подается бедрами назад, чтобы потереться о твердую выпуклость в штанах партнера. И разум у него отшибает напрочь, как и страх перед опасностью. Потому что сейчас Дэрил, по меньшей мере, захочет его прикончить на месте за выкрутасы.

Дэрил оглаживает руками бока, спускаясь к узким бедрам, целует затылок, неприкрытый остриженными волосами, и порывисто кусает участок между шеей и плечом, оттягивая зубами кожу. От волос Пола неожиданно тянет сигаретным дымом, и Дэрил раздражается на этот запах, отвлекающий его от привычного аромата разгоряченной кожи.

– Ладно. Один. Очень важный прием, – выдыхает Пол. «Лучшего момента» не придумаешь. Но поза очень даже подходящая. Он прикрывает глаза, упираясь лбом в дерево и пытаясь перевести дыхание, перестав дразнить охотника и выпрямившись. – Никогда не задумывайся о том, что делаешь, просто действуй рефлексами, – он предчувствует, как сейчас от нетерпения взвоет Диксон.

Дэрил ворчит, вжавшись носом в обнаженную спину, и мстительно кусает за лопатку, недовольный перспективой отвлекаться на какие-то приемы. Зря он вообще упомянул о них и подал Полу идею, как оттянуть момент воплощения желаемого в жизнь. Будто ему самому совершенно этого не хотелось. Дэрил не спешит реагировать на просьбу. Расстегнув штаны Пола, он запускает руку под ткань, сжимая его возбужденный член через трусы – вот, что командуют ему делать рефлексы.


	7. В ожидании прошлого // Now Wait for Last Year

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Shawn James - Number of the Beast_  
_Mumford & Sons - Ghosts That We Knew_  
_David Gray - Last Summer_

 

– Изобрази, что приставил пистолет к моей голове, –  настаивает Пол, несмотря на то, что разучивание приема происходит на грани фола. Он знает, как вынудить Диксона сделать все, что он хочет, как заставить его увлечься будоражащей кровь игрой. Ему самому разве не интересно, что придумал Пол? Он решает вести его, манипулировать эмоциями, переправить вспыльчивость, близкую к амоку, в иное русло.

Дэрил не догадывается, как был близок к тому, чтобы увидеть потерявшего собранность Пола, промедли он еще пару секунд. Но решает, что с ним проще согласиться, поддаться, чтобы поскорее закончить с тем, что пришло в его голову, и вернуться к прежнему плану. Дэрил неохотно отступает на шаг, ежась от соприкосновения холодного воздуха с голой грудью, и вытягивает вперед руку, сложив пальцы «пистолетом» и приставив их к чужому затылку. Словно в какой-то детской игре – пиф-паф и ты убит. Если бы ему пришлось приставлять к чьей-то голове настоящий пистолет, он бы сразу нажал на спусковой крючок, не дожидаясь, когда жертва решит применить какой-нибудь прием и сбежать.

– Резкий разворот, – Иисус озвучивает каждое свое действие, замедляясь для демонстрации. Он поворачивается корпусом и поднятой левой рукой отводит от своей головы руку Диксона, после чего зажимает его предплечье, согнув локоть.

– Если противник выстрелит, пуля пройдет мимо. Этот прием – болевой на суставы, заключающийся в выкручивании. Главное – быстрота и ловкость, – он дергает рукой вверх, заставляя Дэрила инстинктивно выгнуться в попытках не сломаться.

Дэрил удивленно выдыхает, когда ему приходится с трудом балансировать в неудобном положении. При этом он осознает, что Пол способен проворачивать подобные трюки намного быстрее, если ему не приходится размениваться на объяснения и демонстрацию слабых мест. Дэрил непроизвольно облизывает губы – он и не предполагал, что боевые искусства могут настолько возбуждать. И если это действительно так, то хуй Пол еще хоть раз пойдет на эти свои тренировки с Аароном.

– Можешь выкрутить запястье, чтобы заставить выронить пистолет. Или бить по суставам. Вот сюда. Или ломать пальцы, – он замирает, указывая на уязвимые точки. Не дает Дэрилу упасть, отпуская руку и подаваясь вперед, прижимая его грудью к дереву. Иисус усмехается, поймав аналогию с прежними действиями, но на этот раз никто заламывать руку за спину охотнику не будет.

– Опрокидываешь на землю. И стреляешь, - на выдохе шепчет он, - с этим у тебя никогда нет проблем. – Он проводит ладонями по крепким плечам, исполосованным шрамами, по татуировкам, прижимаясь губами к выпирающему позвонку в основании шеи. Запах мускуса сводит его с ума, пробуждая что-то животное и неконтролируемое.

От контраста между тем, как кора царапает кожу, и тем, насколько нежными оказываются прикосновения к спине, вкупе с низким от возбуждения голосом над ухом, крышу сносит окончательно. Дэрил почти готов спустить в штаны, от вибраций, разошедшихся по позвоночнику вслед за поцелуем, но Пол отвлекает, заинтересовывает.

– Повторишь мои действия – и я сделаю все, что захочешь, – севшим голосом произносит Пол и, мотнув головой, пытается вернуть к себе способность мыслить. – Подожди… - Он хлопает по карманам в поисках того, что можно использовать в качестве пистолета, чтобы Дэрилу было, что отнимать на практике. Ножи использовать не хочется из-за риска случайно пораниться от неопытных и резких движений. У него есть пачка сигарет и… черт. Смешно. Пол едва сдерживается от смеха, вытаскивая лубрикант, но в голосе его все равно слышится улыбка.

– Готов. Действуй, – и прижимает крышечку тюбика к затылку Дэрила.

Дэрил понятия не имеет, что, в конечном счете, упирается в его затылок, но это точно не пальцы. Он сосредотачивается лишь на том, как бы ненароком не причинить боль и не навредить слишком резким движением. Это Пол способен рассчитывать свои силы, избегая лишних увечий, а не он. Прием не кажется сложным, но Дэрил знает, что выходит у него неуклюже, медленнее, чем нужно, потому что он не может, следуя совету Пола, полностью поддаться рефлексам, опасаясь не рассчитать и сломать ему руку. Хватит и разбитого носа.

Единственное, что он позволяет себе сделать в полной мере, это вывернуть руку, на  мгновение застывая в этом положении просто потому, что ему нравится, как выглядит выгнувшийся Пол, и потому, что нехер было вспоминать о всяких приемах, отвлекаясь от куда более занимательного процесса, когда можно поговорить о них после. Дэрил выпускает его из захвата, вместо этого перехватывая за талию и притягивая к себе. Он бросает взгляд на вещь, заменившую пистолет, и хмурит брови, выхватывая тюбик с лубрикантом из рук Пола.

– Ты его на каждую тренировку с собой таскаешь? – Дэрил окидывает этикетку недовольным взглядом, а затем переводит его на Пола, но на самом деле ему с трудом удается сдерживать смех из-за абсурдности того, что он сейчас видел перед собой. Вопрос о том, как так вышло, что Пол предусмотрительно прихватил с собой смазку, отправляясь на его поиски, остается открытым. А если он и не сделал этого специально, то каким образом она вообще оказалась под рукой? Но на этот раз он не спешит надумывать себе лишнего, разрушая с таким трудом возобновленный мир. Или перемирие – черт знает, как это на самом деле можно назвать.

– Ну-у-у…, – тянет Пол, не успев решить, дразнить ли Дэрила интригой или сразу дать скучный и правдивый ответ. Чистая случайность. Но разве он поверит?

– Я не прочь услышать объяснения, – Дэрил толкает парня обратно к дереву, надавливая ладонью между лопаток, сильнее прижимая грудью к стволу. – Потом, – он кусает Пола за мочку уха, не стесняясь оставлять отметины на шее и плечах, пока расстегивает свои штаны и спускает их вниз вместе с бельем, а затем повторяет то же и с одеждой Пола.

Пол закрывает глаза, обращаясь в тактильность. Он млеет от теплых пальцев, скользящих по обнаженной спине, понимая, насколько соскучился по близости и что стоять так может бесконечно, просто наслаждаясь поглаживаниями. В этом жесте было больше интима, чем в самом сексе. Прикрыв глаза, он с предвкушением пытается угадать, куда в следующую секунду опустятся губы Дэрила.

Дэрил глушит стон, утыкаясь лицом в затылок парня, потираясь членом о его бедро. Прошли всего сутки с их последнего раза, а ему кажется, будто снова пролетел целый тоскливый год с того момента, как они были вместе. Дэрил понятия не имеет, сколько еще должно пройти времени, прежде чем он привыкнет к тому, что отныне Пол всегда будет рядом с ним, и ему перестанет казаться, словно они вот-вот снова должны будут расстаться, разведенные по разные стороны обстоятельствами, а поэтому необходимо урвать как можно больше моментов близости. И не только секса, но и каждой мелочи, воспоминания о которых смогут согреть в периоды разлуки.

Пол замирает, прикрывая глаза. Он чувствует горячее дыхание, расходящееся по спине, прижатый к бедрам член, пачкающий его предэякулятом. Пол представляет, каких немыслимых усилий стоит Дэрилу сдерживаться, ведь его самого терпение начинает подводить, а мысли зацикливаются только на одном, порочном.

Дэрил выдавливает лубрикант на пальцы, фыркая от сладкого запаха карамели. Так и хочется спросить, нигде ли у Пола потом не слипнется, но у него есть занятие поинтереснее насмешливых комментариев. Он скользит пальцами меж ягодиц, стимулируя и расслабляя, позволяя привыкнуть. Ему хотелось взять Пола – прямо сейчас, грубо и быстро, но это не значило, что он хотел причинить ему боль. Исключительно обоюдное удовольствие.

Пол прикусывает рассеченную губу, едва не начиная ерзать бедрами, требуя скорейшего перехода к действиям, и прогибается в пояснице, подаваясь навстречу пальцам, чувствуя себя течной сучкой и пытаясь найти самое крышесносное положение.

До встречи с Дэрилом он редко позволял любовникам такую расстановку позиций, беря инициативу в свои руки, ни один из них не был ласков и внимателен в достаточной степени, чтобы заставить Пола хотеть быть снизу и не опасаться грубости. Но они, однажды познав его навыки и характер, воодушевленно отдавали ему контроль. Позволяли готовить себя долго, медленно, осторожно – настолько Пол не хотел причинить дискомфорт. Он никогда не бросался на эмоциях, осаждая свой пыл, зная, как тщательная подготовка преобразит процесс и уберет из него любые неприятные ощущения. Дэрил, прежде не имевший отношений подобного характера, перенял его подход, и Полу иногда иррационально хотелось быстрее, грубее, инстинкт самосохранения в погоне за удовольствием выключался напрочь. Он даже задуматься не позволяет о том, что в лесу могут разгуливать ходячие. Вряд ли возможно опомниться, будучи поглощенным процессом. Дэрил расставил ловушки – они вдвоем в безопасности. Да и не должны мертвецы так часто шататься поблизости, не так ли?

– Больше никаких приемов показать не хочешь? – Дэрил запускает пальцы в волосы Пола и тянет назад, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Пол глухо стонет, улыбается, распахнув губы, чтобы вдохнуть больше воздуха. Голос Дэрила хрипит и едва не срывается, когда он делает первое медленное движение, заменив пальцы членом и подаваясь бедрами вперед.

Он проводит языком по открывшемуся участку шеи, скользит свободной рукой по подтянутому животу парня вниз, растягивая момент настолько, насколько у него самого хватит терпения, устраивая небольшую месть за промедление, вытворенное Полом и его неуместными порывами начать тренировку тогда, когда она вовсе не к месту.

– Заткнись, – нашел же Диксон время язвить. Пол подается навстречу при каждом равномерном движении, упираясь ладонями в ствол дерева, выгибаясь, задерживая дыхание. И Дэрила ведет от одного только хриплого «заткнись», которого с головой хватает для того, чтобы он действительно заткнулся и, наконец, принялся за дело. Оттягивать момент только ради того, чтобы подействовать на нервы Полу, все равно, что доводить себя самого. Как бы остро все еще не ощущались в нем отголоски былого пожара эмоций, вызванного увиденным утром, но больше всего Дэрилу хотелось получить свое.

Снова заявить на него права, прикосновениями выжигая на коже невидимые никому, кроме них самих, следы. Резкие и грубоватые движения, до боли сжимающие бока пальцы – то ли наказание, то ли поощрение. Хотя, скорее результат эгоистичного порыва убедить самого себя в том, что больше никто не имеет ни права, ни возможности быть с Полом также, кроме него. Глупо пытаться обмануть себя, представляя, будто до Дэрила у него не было никого. Словно он первый и, блять, единственный в своем роде. Словно он не знает о том, что его, наверняка, оценивали и сравнивали с другими, и делать вид, что его это нисколько не волнует. Но после… если когда-то случится нечто, из-за которого это «после» станет возможным, то Дэрил хотел, чтобы каждого последующего сравнивали уже с ним. Сравнивали и делали вывод, что это совершенно не то.

– Вниз, – выдыхает Пол и спустя пару секунд доходит до того, чтобы выразиться понятнее. Пусть его мышцы и привыкли к испытаниям, но спина начала ныть, он не может долго провести в таком положении. – Я хочу на землю.

Дэрил утыкается носом в голую кожу Пола, недовольно фыркая на его требования. Он сжимает его бедра, оставляя за собой пару резких размашистых толчков, прежде чем послушаться и отступить, неохотно выпуская парня из своих рук. Снова отвлечение, бессмысленные паузы, натягивающие струну самообладания и терпения. Судя по тому, как Пол опускается на землю, до последнего цепляясь за ствол дерева, едва ли он способен крепко держаться на ногах, да и вообще держаться хоть сколько долго.

Крылатая жилетка как-то сама оказывается у Пола под ладонями, спасая от стирания нежной кожи в кровь об землю. Новое положение располагает к более свободным действиям. Спущенные до колен штаны не позволяют широко развести ноги, но это не мешает Дэрилу проявить всю свою дикость, незамедлительно проскользнув в его тело. Пол стонет и наклоняет голову от дурманящего осознания – насколько он глубоко, вжимаясь бедрами в его бедра. Как качнулся, вновь возвращаясь к прежнему ритму, взятому около дерева, и Пол подхватывает, отдаваясь самозабвению. Каждое движение выбивает воздух из легких, увеличивая напряжение, мышцы наливаются сталью. Но теплые ладони скользят по его прохладным от пота бокам, расслабляя, успокаивая, пока не сжимаются на бедрах, и очередной толчок не выпытывает оглушительный стон. Пол выгибается, хватая ртом прохладный воздух, головокружение заставляет его жмуриться, сжимать ладонями ткань вышитых крыльев, чтобы удержаться и не рухнуть грудью на землю.

Дэрил даже не старается сдерживать напрашивающиеся стоны, которые в поселении всякий раз приходилось заглушать, опасаясь, что кто-то может их услышать. Да и хер бы с тем, что услышали – кто-то мог прервать, появившись в самый неподходящий момент. Но не здесь. В лесу они могли не опасаться посторонних глаз, расспросов и объяснений, обязательно за ними следовавших. Дэрилу хочется прикрыть глаза от удовольствия, но он слишком заворожен тем, как под блестящей от пота кожей Пола перекатываются напряженные мышцы. Как он прогибается в пояснице, подается ему навстречу, то опуская голову, едва не упираясь лбом в землю, то запрокидывая ее от наслаждения.

Пол с усилием отталкивается руками от земли, прерывая неукротимость движений, выгибается, прижимаясь спиной к груди Диксона, и тот перехватывает его поперек живота. Ладонь зарывается в волосы на затылке, притягивая к повернутому лицу. Пол срывает смазанный поцелуй и несколько секунд перехваченного дыхания, прежде чем фактически падает обратно. Ему хочется одновременно и дойти до края, и как можно дольше задержаться в чувстве безумной взаимности. Ритм становится более жестким, на грани боли и удовольствия.

Дэрил опускается ниже, почти ложась животом на спину Пола, и сжимает пальцы вокруг его члена, стараясь двигать рукой в соответствии с заданным ими ритмом. В ушах шумит кровь, Пол теряется в ощущениях и переполняющем желании, подмахивая движениям сжавшего его кулака. Он оглушительно кончает на землю первым, тщетно пытаясь прийти в себя, пока Дэрил бешеными толчками сам доходит до беспамятства.

Он беспорядочно скользит руками по его спине, оглаживая лопатки и бока, снова впивается в бедра, на которых и без того обязаны проявиться синяки от его хватки. Он выскальзывает из Пола, когда на последних движениях приходит мимолетное осознание пересечения окончательной черты, и беззастенчиво стонет от контраста между жаром и прохладой. Пол непроизвольно дергается, когда спину обжигает горячая жидкость, и замирает, ощущая, как она растекается по ложбинке позвоночника.

Дэрилу нужно хотя бы несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться и прийти в чувство, но тело действует механически, практически не получая никаких сигналов от мозга. По крайней мере, ему так кажется. Дэрил немного поплывшим взглядом осматривает землю рядом с ними и подбирает оброненный бинт, куском которого и стирает сперму с кожи Пола.

Пол подтягивает штаны и, тяжело дыша, падает спиной на жилет. Он утопает в блаженной истоме, сквозь ресницы разглядывая золотистые и высокие кроны деревьев, с улыбкой размышляя о том, что забывчивость и небрежность в разборе рюкзака имеет свои плюсы.

Дэрил возвращает на место штаны, но ремень он так и не застегивает, ежится от вечерней прохлады, ставшей намного ощутимее и неприятнее. Дэрил осоловело смотрит на Пола, перевернувшегося на спину и устроившегося на его жилете. От одного только его вида – уставшего, но чертовски довольного – Дэрила одолевают противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, хочется показать остальным небольшой кусочек их личной жизни, вызвать зависть, ведь никому из них никогда не посчастливится увидеть Пола таким, в отличие от него. Большинство даже малейшего понятия не имеют о том, какие черти водятся в этом беспокойном омуте. И о том, насколько эти черти от него, Дэрила, без ума. С другой – он предпочитал держать это знание при себе, оставляя за собой эгоистичное право иметь все это и ни с кем не делиться.

Пол переводит взгляд на охотника, облизывая высохшие губы. Раскрасневшийся, растрепанный, дикий. Получивший свое. Ему бы только отдаваться. Но Пол не против и брать, укрощая грубость и обращая ее в нежность несколькими своими излюбленными движениями и поцелуями. Он знает, чего не хватает в представшей перед глазами картине, и бессильно шарит по карманам штанов в поисках сигарет.

– Нашел для тебя, – и кидает пачку Диксону, посчитав, что сейчас самый подходящий момент для курения. Продлить момент, понежиться в приятной усталости, откинувшись на земле. Пол заводит руку за голову, не спеша подниматься.

Дэрил смотрит на пачку так, будто впервые в жизни видит сигареты, но в данный момент волнуют его вовсе не они. Пол не ходил и не собирался на вылазки ни в один из дней, которые они провели вместе после его возвращения, а значит, эту пачку он нашел давно. Для него. Словно ждал, когда же он, наконец, вернется и сможет ее выкурить.

Он проглатывает неприятный ком в горле и облизывает пересохшие губы, отвлекаясь на то, чтобы достать из сумки старую бензиновую зажигалку, которой пользовался только в крайних случаях, если никак иначе не удавалось разжечь костер. Подкурив сигарету, Дэрил морщится из-за царапающего глотку дыма, от которого он уже успел отвыкнуть за все время, которое он провел без курения. Он опускается на землю рядом с Полом, уложив голову ему на живот, и прикрывает глаза.

– Так… а ты бы хотел, чтобы я повторил _твой_ прием? – Наблюдая за Дэрилом, усмехается Пол, возвращаясь к теме прерванного разговора.

– Да, – он выдыхает слова вместе с дымом, на ощупь находит руку Пола и кладет ее себе на грудь, сжимает прохладные пальцы. Правой рукой Пол начинает перебирать его вечно растрепанные волосы. – Да, хотел бы, – вопрос не вызывает у него ни смущения, ни желания подшутить в ответ. Он слишком доволен сексом и немного напряжен из-за собственных мыслей, так что в целом Дэрил ощущает себя очень лениво, ко всему прочему еще и наслаждаясь приятным теплом, исходящим от Пола.

Он не отказался бы от демонстрации его приема на нем же. Да и от всякого, какой только сможет прийти на ум Полу. Только если каждое их разучивание новых хитростей будет заканчиваться так, то вряд ли он что-то выучит.

Они кутаются в расслабленность и тишину, просто наслаждаясь обществом и прикосновениями друг друга, наблюдая, как день постепенно гаснет, и вместо тепла их постепенно окутывает темнота. Пол наблюдает, как ветер разгоняет струйки сигаретного дыма, не позволяя им дотянуться и вплестись в кроны деревьев.

Дэрил дает себе минуту расслабления, пока дымится сигарета, и окутанный тягучей негой Пол не возражает против того, что на нем разлеживаются. Но близится ночь, а в лесу к ней стоит готовиться заранее, поэтому вскоре ему приходится подняться на ноги, что он делает с огромной неохотой.

– Лучше оденься, а то ночью здесь будет намного холодней, – у реки ветер ощущается сильнее, да и к вечеру погода начинала портиться.

Дэрил помогает Полу подняться, за руку подтянув его к себе. Он не может отказать себе в удовольствии поцеловать его – медленно, с наслаждением, восполняя не до конца удовлетворенную потребность, – пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы.

Прижиматься к Дэрилу тепло, ловить его кажущуюся невозможной нежность, наслаждаться медленным поцелуем. Эта сторона охотника запрятана так далеко, что никто, наверное, в нее не верит, принимая во внимание только внешнюю оболочку, только титульное, агрессивное, смелое, решительное. То, что Дэрил сам стремился показывать окружающим, заставляя держаться подальше, будто на самом деле боялся дать слабину и кого-то к себе подпустить. С Полом он расслаблялся и вдруг оказывался робким, стеснительным, растерявшим всю браваду. Слишком искренним и настоящим.

Отстраниться удается с трудом, и Дэрил делает это с недовольным вздохом, напоминая себе о том, что у него все еще хватает дел, которые не спешат исполняться самостоятельно, пока они с Полом стоят посреди его небольшого лагеря.

– Так откуда, ты говоришь, взялся этот занимательный тюбик? – Дэрил поворачивается спиной к Полу, подбирая с земли свою рубашку, но на его губах играет хитрая полуулыбка. Если уж Пол нашел сигареты для него и хранил их бог весть сколько времени, то ничто не мешало ему поступить также и с лубрикантом. Правда, неизвестно, сколько тот дожидался своего часа, и рассчитывал ли Пол на подобный исход, когда шел его искать.

Пол быстро накидывает рубашку и поднимает с земли крылатый жилет, отряхивая от грязи и листьев.

– Мэгги дала. Знала, что мне придется использовать абсолютно все аргументы, чтобы заставить тебя вернуться, – с ухмылкой отвечает он, отводя взгляд в землю и привычно отшучиваясь. Не дразнить, растягивая время и заставляя Диксона ломать голову, у него не получается. Или, может, оставить это тайной? Будет развлечение на вечер – наблюдать, как недовольно сопит любовник, теряясь в догадках – действительно ли Пол взял тюбик с конкретной целью. Хотя любая выдумка гораздо интереснее правды.

– Мне обязательно делать вид, будто я поверил? – Дэрил склоняет голову, испытующе глядя на Пола. Вряд ли Ри вообще успела заметить то, как он появился и исчез из поселения. Из-за мысли об этом вина снова ощутимо кольнула Дэрила – Мэгги могла вовсе не знать о том, куда они оба запропастились, и жутко переживать. Но Тара должна была обо всем ей рассказать. Легче от этого, правда, не становилось.

– Нет, но ты можешь поугадывать. Все равно это будет интереснее, чем,… что я забыл разобрать рюкзак с прошлой вылазки, – Иисус прикусывает нижнюю губу и пожимает плечами. В игре в дразнилки всегда необходимо вовремя останавливаться.

Дэрил удовлетворенно хмыкает на мысль, каким порой нелепым может быть Пол. Человек, который обязан всегда слушать всех и помнить о том, что ему говорят люди. И эти практически бесконечные списки вещей, запрошенных жителями поселения, и поручения, от которых ему никак не отвертеться, и дела, от которых не сбежать. Перед глазами ярко и четко встает картина, на которой Пол, вымотанный продолжительной – как и всегда, одиночной – вылазкой, обессилено валится на матрас в своем трейлере, отбросив рюкзак куда-то в сторону. И лежит так какое-то время, не снимая плаща и ботинок, пока не становится невыносимо душно, и ему приходится заставить себя подняться, сбросить одежду, дойти до душа. А после этого несколько часов сна, и снова дела, дела, дела. И руки не доходят разобрать рюкзак – только переложить его в другое место, чтобы не мешался под ногами.

Дэрил искренне жалеет о том, что умудрился так бессмысленно потратить столько времени, которое мог провести рядом с ним. Они бы могли справляться со всем вместе. Он мог бы делать вид, будто помогает Полу снять плащ и стащить ботинки, но при этом утягивал бы его самого с кровати, смеясь над приглушенными подушкой возмущениями. И даже о чертовом рюкзаке обязательно вспомнил бы, ведь он, наверняка, споткнулся бы об него при всем этом.

Дэрил разворачивается обратно, чтобы надеть свой жилет, но Пол успевает раньше него – проводит ладонями сверху вниз, примеряя и оценивая удобство. Дэрил терпеть не мог, когда кто-то брал его вещи, а уж тем более без спросу, но это ведь Пол – уже достаточно веская причина для того, чтобы  не возражать. Жилет, правда, оказался чуть великоват, но крылья на спине Полу подходили намного больше, чем ему.

– Ну что, махнемся? Может, на этот раз твой железный конь будет ко мне более благосклонен и примет за своего. – Пол приподнимает подбородок и поворачивается, позволяя оценить себя со всех сторон.

– Напялив мою жилетку, водить ровнее ты не начнешь, - Дэрил весело фыркает, вспоминая, как учил Пола водить мотоцикл, на что тот лишь закатывает глаза. Уже тогда что-то подсказывало ему, что Пол в этом деле не так плох, каким ему хотелось казаться. Дэрил недовольно ворчал, угрожал и клятвенно обещал больше никогда не пускать его за руль своего байка. Причем Пола это, вопреки его собственным заверениям, явно огорчало мало. Дэрил готов был спорить на деньги, если бы они до сих пор имели какую-то ценность, что Полу больше нравится сам процесс обучения, нежели его результат. А Дэрила, в свою очередь, более чем устраивала возможность колесить по пустым дорогам, чувствуя крепкую хватку сидящего за его спиной парня на своей талии.

– Я скоро вернусь. Нужно проверить ловушки, пока окончательно не стемнело, - Дэрил подбирает с земли свои ножны и машет рукой Полу, чтобы он не переживал и не спешил собираться вслед за ним. Он не намеревался задерживаться надолго и, тем более, оставлять Пола одного в лагере. – Затем я займусь ужином, а ты можешь отдыхать.

При слове «ужин» у Пола заворчало в желудке. Он кивает, вновь облизывая губы и сглатывая голодную слюну – еду придется подождать. Главное, что она будет.

Дэрил не отказался бы устроиться в палатке на шкурах рядом с ним и уснуть, но за ним еще оставался неисполненный долг. Всякий раз, когда он, измученный, оказывался на пороге Пола, тот предоставлял ему кров, еду и тепло. Последнего часто сверх меры. По сравнению со всем, что Пол делал для него, Дэрилу нечем было отплатить, однако он пытался, проявляя хотя бы минимальную заботу, на которую способен.

Пол поднимает свои ножи и плащ, укладывая их рядом с палаткой, и возвращается к лошади, которая изрядно заждалась и тоже устала за день. Он снимает рюкзак с вещами, распрягает ее, снимая тяжелое седло. Лошадь фыркает и шумно пьет воду из реки, а затем Пол привязывает поводья к дереву, рядом с кустарником, чтобы она поела и отдохнула. Проводит ладонью по мягкой морде несколько раз, убеждаясь, что животное ничего не беспокоит. День вымотал каждого из них, и Пол решает воспользоваться предложением отдохнуть, дожидаясь, когда Дэрил вернется, чтобы помочь ему с ужином.

Усталый, он падает на мягкие шкуры в палатке, сдвигая в сторону плед, который вдруг подозрительно кажется ему знакомым. Он хмурится, пытаясь понять, не под ним ли они спали в том доме. Кажется, к качествам Дэрила также можно приписать и сентиментальность. Пол поворачивается на бок, изучая палатку и живо представляя, как охотник коротал здесь ночи на протяжении года. Смотрел сквозь эти дыры в брезенте на звезды, размышлял над дальнейшими действиями, скучал.… Пол прикрывает глаза, будто пропитываясь всей этой тоской, поделенной на двоих. Как же много прошло времени. Но теперь это неважно. Прошлое – неважно. Ошибки не имеют значения. Все исправлено. Все будет исправлено до конца. Он переворачивается на спину, подсовывая свернутый спальник, служащий подушкой, под голову. Нет, ему не показалось. Что-то шуршит. Проводит ладонями по груди, а затем вынимает из внутреннего кармана жилета слегка потрепанную фотокарточку. Одну из тех, что они сделали в свой первый день. В носу начинает что-то щекотать, Полу странно видеть себя на снимке и вспоминать слова Дэрила о том, что будет носить его с собой. На него накатывают воспоминания о том, как они были бездумно счастливы, наслаждаясь всеми новыми и давно забытыми эмоциями. Этот парень на снимке еще не подозревал, что обрел. У него добрая улыбка и мягкий взгляд с отражающимся в нем тихим счастьем. А еще у него волосы ниже плеч. Пол поджимает губы и понимает, что вернет их, позволит снова вырасти до прежней длины. Пусть все вернется в прежнее состояние.

 

Последнее время в лесу было тихо. Все, кто мог умереть и обратиться в ходячего мертвеца, давно умер и разложился, а со всякими, кто встречался на пути живых, разбирались на месте. После окончания войны смертей стало меньше, как и беспокойства о собственной жизни. За прошедший год Дэрилу только раз довелось снова увидеть толпу, но та прошла мимо, обогнув как его лагерь, так и поселения. Разве что несколько мертвецов отбилось по пути, но и те угодили в его ловушки, не доставив никаких проблем.

С учетом того, сколько шума они с Полом навели в лесу сначала выяснением своих отношений, а после и примирением, во время которого никто не пытался контролировать громкость и держать рот на замке, Дэрил рассчитывал обнаружить намного больше ходячих в окрестностях. Но ему на глаза попадается только один, застрявший ногой в его самодельном капкане. Мертвец меланхолично покачивается из стороны в сторону, даже не пытаясь сдвинуться с места, пока не чует его приближение. Дэрил расправляется с ним, бесцеремонно выдергивает прогнившую ногу из ловушки, морщась от вони и жижи, прилипшей к ладоням. Восстановив капкан, он неохотно продолжает свой обход, больше думая о том, как ему поскорее вернуться в лагерь.

На обратном пути Дэрил ополаскивает руки в реке и набирает охапку хвороста для костра. Он предполагал, что Пол не упустит возможности осмотреть место, где он жил все время их разлуки, вдоль и поперек, но в лагере, вопреки ожиданиям, слишком тихо. Дэрил начинает беспокоиться, не заметив нигде фигуры парня, но вскоре обнаруживает спящим в палатке. Как ни странно, он больше не допускает мыслей о том, что Пол может попросту уйти от него, и это кажется в какой-то мере странным после захлестнувшего его приступа ревности. Пол остался с ним даже после того, что он наговорил и наделал, и Дэрилу не нужно больше никаких доказательств, дабы вбить в свою дурную голову факт окончательной и безоговорочной преданности и желания быть вместе.

Он задерживается у палатки дольше, чем рассчитывал, всматриваясь в умиротворенное лицо Пола. Дэрилу редко удавалось понаблюдать за тем, как он спит, и еще реже он видел, как Пол улыбается во сне, едва приподнимая уголки губ. Ему жутко хочется прилечь рядом, пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы, прижать к себе, выслушав недовольное сонное бормотание, но Дэрил вообще-то обещал ему ужин. Вряд ли Пол обрадуется его компании на голодный желудок.

Дэрил усмехается собственным мыслям и неохотно отступает назад, давая Полу возможность еще немного подремать. Его же ждет заяц, которого нужно освежевать и приготовить, пока солнце окончательно не скрылось за горизонтом, и еще хоть что-то видно. Их будущий ужин сложно назвать верхом кулинарного искусства, но жареное мясо зайца и тушеные грибы явно превосходят по вкусу змей и червей, блюда из которых по праву заняли место символа отчаянья и голода.

Дэрил занимает себя разведением костра и остальными приготовлениями. В подобном времяпрепровождении есть даже своя романтика, вот только проявляется она только в тех случаях, когда ее удается разделить на двоих.

 

Пол не заметил, как задремал. Просто прикрыл глаза, потянулся, а усталость придавила его к постели и захватила в плен. Он открывает глаза, не сразу соображая, что происходит и где находится. На лес опустилась темнота, разрезаемая лишь светом костра. Он упустил возможность изучить лагерь в неярких лучах заходящего солнца, хотя бы вскользь, чтобы с мазохистской тоской представить, как Дэрил коротал здесь бесконечные дни и ночи, как после тщетных поисков заваливался без сил спать, как готовил ужин на одного, зашивал порванные ходячими штаны, стирал вещи, развешивал рыболовные сети сушиться и перебирал мотор байка. Пол осторожно вылезает из палатки, ведомый сводящим с ума ароматом жареного мяса и грибов. Он присаживается на бревно рядом с костром, протягивая к огню руки, чтобы согреться, проводит ладонями по лицу и убирает за ухо волосы, чтобы не мешались.

– Ты сказал, что хочешь быть со мной, но не ответил, вернешься ли в Хиллтоп, – он прикусывает губу в ожидании ответа, ерзает на месте, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, но по сути – просто не зная, чем себя занять. У Дэрила нет причин не возвращаться, но он не озвучил своего желания в деталях. Может, после утреннего происшествия он изменил решение и останется здесь, чтобы не пересекаться ни с кем из знакомых. Пол не уверен, что будет уговаривать его вернуться в Хиллтоп, который вряд ли ощущается Дэрилу домом. Он прекрасно понимает, насколько сложно быть привязанным к одному месту, к которому ты изначально не имел никакого отношения, но внутри которого вынужден находиться против воли. И, в случае отрицательного ответа, не оставит Диксона здесь одного. Он не может оставить и общину, но будет приходить в лес так часто, как сможет.

Нет, у него есть решение получше. К черту разлуку. Пол не хочет больше упускать ни дня.

– Дождемся, когда у щенка откроются глаза… затем будем ездить на вылазки, – ему даже не придется сидеть в четырех стенах поселения, дожидаясь момента, когда сможет выбраться на охоту, вдохнуть свободу.

Дэрил на какое-то время теряется, не понимая, зачем снова поднимать тему возвращения. Словно они уже не расставили все по своим местам. А может, теперь Полу, так же, как и Дэрилу прежде, требовалось словесное подтверждение его собственным догадкам. И он, доказывая, что глупость определенно передается, начал размышлять совершенно в ином направлении.

– Мне нужен партнер по вылазкам, – Пол возвращает свою привычную добродушную интонацию, – сможем вернуться и сюда на некоторое время, или в тот дом, проведать наши винные запасы. Я еще не научил тебя играть в бильярд, – он усмехается и качает головой. Сколько всего они еще не сделали.

– Пол, – Дэрилу определенно греет душу факт наличия множества вариантов того, как они будут жить дальше, если он откажется возвращаться, но Пол мыслил так, будто Дэрил уже дал отрицательный ответ на его слова, – заткнись, – он беззлобно смиряет взглядом вскинувшего голову Пола, пресекая вероятное продолжение его торопливой речи. – Если ты хочешь жить в Хиллтопе, то я как-нибудь смирюсь с судьбой начинающего фермера. В лесу? Научу тебя расставлять ловушки и найду палатку поуютнее. Выберем тот дом? Придется следить за тем, как бы не уничтожить все наши запасы в первую же неделю. – Дэрил пожимает плечами, на самом деле соглашаясь со всеми предложенными Полом вариантами разом. – Мне плевать на место, в котором придется жить. Если там будешь ты, – он надеется, что на этот раз ответ достаточно понятен и ему не придется повторять. Впрочем, сколько бы раз ни потребовалось – он это сделает. – Теперь давай ужинать? Я жутко хочу спать. А завтра соберем вещи и вернемся домой.

 _Домой_ … Пол задумывается над глубоким смыслом этого простейшего слова. Ему казалось, что настоящего дома у него никогда и не было, всегда только вынужденные места обитания, едва ли выбранные им самим. Хиллтоп можно было таковым назвать, исходя из количества проведенного внутри высоких стен времени. В мире сейчас мало безопасных мест. Для Дэрила же ближе Александрия, а теперь домом вообще значится разбитый посреди леса лагерь. Как он говорил – ему все равно, где жить. Как, в принципе, и Полу. Важнее всего – окружающие люди. Но, увы, обязанности определяют, какое место они будут называть домом. Сейчас это – Хиллтоп.

– Тогда… решено, – кивает Пол: Дэрил и без того знает, где им в ближайшее время стоит задержаться, но не ради людей или себя. Было еще одно крохотное существо, нуждающееся во внимании и заботе, сейчас, наверное, мирно спящее в их трейлере.

Дэрил не предлагает остаться в лесу, ведь прекрасно знает о том, что Пол не сможет оставить людей, которые на него рассчитывают. Тем не менее, он более чем уверен, что подобные вечера будут случаться в их дальнейшей жизни довольно часто. Никто из них на самом деле не в состоянии долгое время усидеть на месте, как бы тихо и спокойно в поселении ни было. Может, в потребности перманентного бегства и нет ничего хорошего, но они по крайней мере не будут снова одни.

– А я жутко есть хочу, – Пол сглатывает голодную слюну, поражаясь, как смог продержаться до самого вечера и даже умудрился задремать. Он долго не сводит взгляда с Дэрила, сначала поднявшегося за тарелками, а затем принявшегося раскладывать по ним еду.

Пол поднимает ладонь и осторожно касается разбитого носа, проверяя степень травмированности. Скоро припухлость совсем сойдет, жаль, что не найти льда.

Рассматривая лицо Пола в свете потрескивающего костра, Дэрил думал о том, что, ради него, постарается больше не совершать ошибок. Естественно, их не избежать, но, по крайней мере, они не должны приобретать разрушительную силу и способность уничтожить все, выстроенное с огромным трудом. Ему необходимо научиться доверять Полу в полной мере, пусть ему так и не удалось добиться подобного результата ни с кем за всю свою жизнь. Слушать его, говорить с ним. Изначально Дэрил убеждал себя в том, что у него выйдет отвечать словами на слова, а не ждать, когда его поймут, и злиться, осознавая, что поняли, в конечном счете, неверно.

Сейчас, например, выражать свои чувства вслух ему намного проще, чем раньше. Может, сказалось годовое отчуждение от людей, за которое скопилось столько невысказанного, что его было необходимо, наконец, выразить. А может, дело в самом Поле, и том, что перед ним Дэрил не испытывал смущения, когда говорил о своих желаниях. Самые низменные из них были и без того очевидны, но существовали и другие, о которых он смог рассказать. Включающие в себя дом – каким бы местом он ни был – и их совместное будущее. Спокойствие и счастье, которые каким-то чудом ему удалось приобрести только после того, как весь остальной мир их утратил.

– Кстати, как ты назовешь щенка? – вдруг спрашивает Пол. Он окидывает цепким взглядом пляшущие по сторонам тени от огня, прислушивается к тишине и убаюкивающему шороху листьев.

– Щенок? – Дэрил неуверенно выгибает брови, морща нос от перспективы перебирать всевозможные клички, которыми можно наградить собаку. В памяти всплывали только самые дурацкие и распространенные, и Пол отверг бы их сразу же, сетуя на то, что их собака не станет жить под именем какого-нибудь Чарли или Бадди. Они и самому Дэрилу-то казались идиотскими. – А вырастет и станет Псом, – он пожимает плечами так, будто ему только что пришлось объяснять очевидные вещи. Дэрил придерживался мнения о том, что, если не можешь определиться с выбором – оставляй все, как есть. Выбор либо в итоге определится сам, либо окажется не таким уж важным, чтобы его совершать.

– Я очень ценю это, – произносит Пол, принимая тарелку с дивно пахнущей, вовсе не из-за его голода, едой. Он кладет первый кусок жареного зайца себе в рот и прикрывает глаза. – Самостоятельность пошла тебе на пользу. Очень вкусно. Я не ел весь день, – он обязан поделиться своими впечатлениями, прежде чем налечь на поздний ужин, стараясь чуть притормозить, чтобы до мозга успел дойти сигнал о сытости, когда он закончит. Они оба вымотаны сегодняшним днем, как морально, так и физически, и жаждут поскорее оказаться в постели и закрыть глаза, забывая обо всей суматохе.

– Рад, что тебе нравится, – нет смысла поправлять Пола и говорить о том, что одиночество едва ли можно сравнить с самостоятельностью. Самостоятельным он был с самого детства. Одиноким, вероятно, тоже. Но никогда в полной мере, до тех пор, пока добровольно не отправил себя в ссылку. Делить ужин с кем-то всегда оказывалось для него неожиданно приятным занятием. И в этом лесу, на этой поляне, в тихой и уютной обстановке, а главное, вместе с Полом, оказалось вдвойне приятнее. Его присутствие будто стерло из воспоминаний кадры, на которых был изображен только сам Дэрил, довольствующийся подобным ужином, может, раз в несколько дней, а то и реже. Ведь время здесь смазывалось и теряло привычных ход, а для себя не хотелось делать ничего из того, что он готов был сделать для Пола – неважно, здесь и сейчас или когда-нибудь потом.

Их ужин по большему счету проходит в молчании, но оно не походит на то, которое хочется и требуется скорее нарушить пустой болтовней, лишь бы избежать напряжения и чувства недосказанности. Все, что было необходимо, уже прозвучало. У каждого из них имелись четкие намерения, которые безоговорочно совпадали друг с другом и больше не требовали обсуждения.

Пол удивленно поднимает голову, когда в тарелку приземляется крупная капля дождя. Следующая летит ему на переносицу и заставляет жмуриться. С ужином покончено, и Дэрил незамедлительно отправляет Пола в палатку.

Охотник чаще всего игнорировал протекающую крышу над своей головой, умудряясь изворачиваться так, чтобы не лежать под дырами, но утром всякий раз просыпался на отсыревшей постели, испытывая из-за этого меньше удовольствия от пробуждения, чем обычно. Целым куском брезента, который у него был, он накрывал мотоцикл, но на этот раз ему не хочется ни мокнуть, ни заставлять мерзнуть Пола, ни вставать среди ночи накрывать палатку, когда ему надоест просыпаться от капающей на лицо воды. Поэтому приходится жертвовать покрывающимся ржавчиной байком в угоду тепла и относительной сухости.

– Жаль. Я хотел посмотреть на звезды, – бормочет забравшийся в палатку Пол, недоверчиво поглядывая сквозь дыры в крыше на темное небо, не дающее ни единого проблеска луне, и стягивает с себя ботинки.

– Еще насмотримся, – вряд ли это последний раз, когда им придется ночевать практически под открытым небом. Дэрилу нравилась мысль о совместных вылазках, пусть они редко когда походили на какие-нибудь каникулы, тая в себе больше опасности, чем удовольствия. Но, несмотря на очевидное решение вернуться в Хиллтоп, ни он, ни Пол не смогут долго находиться внутри стен, без оправданной возможности сбежать. Иначе это и не назовешь. От людей и от рутины, которую неизменно обещала жизнь в общине. Все же, им повезло найти друг друга – одинаково не приспособленных, пусть и в разной степени, долгое время выдерживать окружение общества, не умеющих усидеть на одном месте, взаперти, помня о целом мире за его пределами.

Дождь тушит костер, заставляя Пола напрягать зрение и стягивать с себя одежду на ощупь. Все вокруг погружается в темноту, оставляя из ощущений лишь тактильность и слух.

И мысли. Которые вдруг проявляются, как фотография в эмульсии. Не самые подходящие для данного момента. Палатка. Как он раньше не догадался, что охотник в своей изоляции выберет вовсе не уютный домик для спокойной жизни? Пол кусает губы, понимая, насколько еще плохо его знает и не может понять элементарных вещей. Если бы пораскинул мозгами получше, то нашел и вернул Дэрила куда раньше… нет. Он трясет головой, выкидывая мысли и заменяя их главным итогом – уже нет смысла негодовать. Это уже случилось.

Пол забирается под плед, пытаясь согреться, и, как только ему это удается, Дэрил, закончив натягивать брезент поверх крыши, оказывается под боком, с его окоченевшими пятками. Он дергается, ерзает, не сдерживает ворчания и вскоре привыкает. Дэрил был готов отключиться сразу же, как его голова коснется импровизированной подушки. Но и та досталась Полу. Впрочем, он нисколько не огорчился, с удобством устраивая голову на плече парня. Впервые за все время, проведенное в этой палатке, Дэрил может позволить себе выспаться. Расслабленность оплетает, заставляет погружаться в сон, окутывает воспоминания о том, как они проводили пару часов ночами в палатке под носом у всех остальных при строительстве моста. И не могли позволить себе заснуть, потому что Полу нужно было возвращаться в Хиллтоп. Когда-то это оставалось глупой мечтой, сейчас незаметно воплотившейся в реальность в лучшем виде.

 

Изо дня в день Дэрил с нескрываемым ужасом ожидал неизбежного момента, когда ему снова придется забираться в палатку и пытаться уснуть только ради того, чтобы в который раз проснуться в холодном поту из-за кошмара. Он пытался спать на холодной земле у костра, но неизменно просыпался, стоило прогореть последней ветке, и больше не мог уснуть. Он мог грешить на место, не приносящее ему никакого покоя, но дело было исключительно в нем самом, а самостоятельно исправить себя ему никак не удавалось.

Этой ночью он незаметно проскользнул в сон без сновидений, убаюканный шумом дождя и тихим дыханием, щекочущим висок. Дэрил до самого утра ни разу не проснулся и, кажется, даже не дернулся и не сменил позу, утонув в удивительном ощущении безопасности и покоя, которых это место не видело еще ни разу за все время, которое он провел здесь.

Пол приоткрывает глаза, проводя взглядом по светлым сводам палатки. Неизвестно, сколько сейчас времени, но он чувствует себя выспавшимся. Влияние ли это нового места, удобство, свежий воздух или просто спокойствие от нахождения Дэрила рядом.

– Я давно так хорошо не спал, – тихо произносит он, заприметив ленивые движения сонного охотника. Вставать абсолютно не хочется, да и, честно говоря, нет никакой надобности.

Дэрил чувствует себя лучше, чем когда-либо, пусть остается не очень довольным тем фактом, что Пол сдвигается в сторону, отчего между ними образуется пространство, в которое проникает влажный утренний холод. Он бессвязно бормочет нечто, похожее на подтверждение слов Пола, и пытается открыть слипающиеся от желания еще немного поспать глаза. Пол слышит шорох легкого дождя, расходящегося по лесу, и высовывает руку из палатки.

– Кажется, погода снова против того, чтобы мы спешили домой, – это, конечно, не шторм, но она позволяет оттянуть момент и, наконец-то, никуда не спешить. Насладиться им, впитать, снова чувствовать себя живым и ощущать, как ни с того ни с сего быстро заколотилось сердце. В предвкушении, в ожидании, в намерении, в восторге от происходящего? Или все разом. У них есть полное право нежиться в постели столько, сколько захочется, и никто не посмеет этому помешать. Пол возвращает ладонь, усыпанную дождевыми каплями, и несколько секунд рассматривает, прежде чем провести по лбу, даря себе легкое пробуждение.

– Я никуда не спешу, – голос, хриплый со сна, царапает пересохшую глотку. Дэрил сонно щурится, рассматривая лицо Пола, находящееся в паре сантиметров от его. Он уже везде успел. Пробежал марафон и получил свой приз. Причем призу также пришлось погоняться и за ним.

Они лежат друг напротив друга, и Пол не может отвести взгляда, рассматривая глаза-щелочки сонного Диксона, пытающегося то ли проснуться, то удержать себя от забытья. Это то утро, которого они давно ждали. Ленивые поглаживания, рассеянные поцелуи. Когда у них еще представится возможность полежать друг напротив друга с комфортом? На матрасе в трейлере можно было разместиться только вплотную. Нет, это, конечно, приятно, но места катастрофически не хватало. И Пол не хотел, чтобы Дэрил снова пикировал с кровати, если они перестараются с активностью. Ладонями он оглаживает широкую грудь охотника. Одна рука переходит на плечи, пальцами исследуя крепкие мышцы, очерчивая старые шрамы, спускается по ребрам, боку, к бедру. Пол придвигается вперед и закрывает глаза, начиная с поцелуев по подбородку. Ощущения купают его в ленивой истоме, движения плавные, повторяющиеся бесчисленное количество раз.

Дэрил млеет от нежных прикосновений, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям, которые приносят ласковые пальцы, скользящие по коже. Еще в полудреме тянется к теплому телу, доверчиво обнажая шею для едва уловимых касаний губ. Он чувствует несвойственный себе трепет, отражающийся в ответных касаниях, особенно ярко контрастирующих с их вчерашней обоюдной дикостью. Пробуждение похоже на марево, словно воплотившийся в реальность сон из тех, которые раньше ранили сильнее прочих кошмаров.

Вопреки тому, что его глаза открыты, Дэрил едва способен видеть четкие очертания, увязая в тягучей патоке ласк. Он проводит подушечками пальцев по лицу Пола, очерчивает скулы, заправляет за ухо упавшие на лицо пряди волос, теряясь в коротких поцелуях. Они добавляют сладость пробуждению, и Полу становится трудно себя контролировать, он увлекается, подаваясь на каждую встречную ласку. И снова запахи костра, леса, пота и дождя щекочут ноздри, возбуждают рецепторы. Под пледом и среди мягких шкур становится невыносимо жарко, хочется сдернуть его с себя и насладиться прохладой, но Пол может лишь слегка спустить с плеч. Кожа Диксона настолько горячая, что он льнет к ней всем телом и понимает, что этого мало. Ему хочется чего-нибудь еще. Когда Дэрил обретет способность мыслить, он его убьет. Пол, не задумываясь, поддается рефлексам, быстро приспускает сначала свои боксеры, а затем любовника, и обхватывает оба члена ладонью, прижав друг к другу. Дэрил, увлеченный ласками, вздрагивает от неожиданности и оглушено стонет, ощущая возбуждение Пола, кожа к коже. Прижимается плотнее, упирается лбом в лоб, ловя чужое дыхание.

Пол глубоко вдыхает, делая первые плавные движения. Собирает смазку и скользит по всей длине. У него перехватывает дыхание, а зрение не фокусируется в такой близости от лица Дэрила. Ему слишком хорошо, в этом ограниченном брезентом пространстве, приглушенном свете, где из звуков остаются лишь самые искренние. Дэрил не может разобраться в том, чего ему хочется больше – чтобы эта завораживающая пытка скорее прекратилась, или чтобы она длилась вечно. Пол кайфует с того, как иногда цепенеет Диксон, концентрирующийся на его прикосновениях и движениях, не желая ничего упустить, как скулит от удовольствия, прижимаясь плотнее, как нетерпеливо ерзает, горячо дышит в его рот, изредка цепляясь за нижнюю губу в небрежном поцелуе. Как теряет ощущение реальности, пока Пол не обхватывает его руку и не опускает вниз, переплетая пальцы.

Рядом с ним Дэрилу всегда сносит голову. И пусть лучше так. Когда пальцы переплетены, а стоны срываются с губ, заглушаемые поцелуями. Дэрил сжимает оба члена, и первые движения руки выходят резкими и рваными, но он следит за реакцией Пола, глядя на него из-под опущенных ресниц, улавливая отклик, настраиваясь на необходимый им обоим ритм. Пока не накрывает окончательно, практически до пестрых пятен перед глазами, вынуждающих, зажмурившись, уткнуться в шею Пола. Дэрилу второй раз в жизни хочется, чтобы дождь не заканчивался никогда.


	8. В дороге // On the Road

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Grant Lee Buffalo – Fuzzy_  
Ewert and the Two Dragons - Million Miles  
Shawn _James_ _-_ _The_ _Wanderer_

Снова возвращаться в общину казалось Дэрилу сложнее, чем в тот раз, когда он подходил к воротам после года отсутствия. Он не мог позволить себе исчезать всякий раз, когда ему только вздумается, но рядом с ним теперь был Пол, и его присутствие вселяло уверенность во все, что бы ни пришлось делать.

День, проведенный в лагере, стал отправной точкой в их новой жизни, в которой не приходилось неделями тосковать друг без друга, как это было раньше, или бояться однажды не увидеться вновь. Они, не способные долго усидеть на одном месте, каким-то образом держались, дожидаясь, когда появится возможность и необходимость отправиться на вылазку. Когда подрастет Щенок, и они смогут взять его с собой. Дни проходили один за другим, а следом пролетали целые недели, и Дэрила все не покидало чувство эйфории. Как и страх того, что однажды она подойдет к концу. Но этого почему-то не происходило.

Он без особого труда влился в жизнь Хиллтопа, заново научился уживаться с людьми, не терзая себя переживаниями о том, что какая-то угроза извне снова разрушит все, с тяжким трудом построенное жителями. Они разобрались со всех прошлых проблемах, а остальные опасности были знакомы и относительно незначительны. Дэрил не задумывался о том, знает ли кто-то еще, кроме Мэгги, о них с Полом. Ему несколько раз говорили, как удивительно выглядит их с Иисусом дружба, помня о том, с чего они начинали. Он подозревал, что Тара догадалась о них, но она не подавала виду и не пыталась завести разговор на эту тему, изредка весело фыркая, когда кто-то упоминал об их товариществе. Дэрила это, по правде говоря, тоже забавляло.

Он отказывался от предложений занять одну из комнат в доме, а на вопросы об этом либо не отвечал вовсе, либо пожимал плечами, говоря, что его – их с Полом – и так все устраивает, а комнаты пусть приберегут на случай, если в общине появятся новые люди. Главное, Пол быстро выработал привычку запирать дверь трейлера на замок, а остальные – стучать в нее, а не врываться внутрь, когда заблагорассудится. Никто даже вопросов не задавал. Те, кто помнили его, помнили также и о его любви к личному пространству и инстинктах охотника, чей арбалет всегда находится под рукой, а в полусне тело реагирует быстрее разума. Дэрил не мог утверждать, но первые недели все, кажется, затаив дыхание ждали появления Иисуса на пороге трейлера – переживали, не убил ли ненароком, видимо.

Вопреки словам, Дэрил фермером не стал. Тем не менее, он занял в ней важную роль – помогал везде, где требуется физическая сила, зачастую не дожидаясь просьбы, и люди к нему быстро привыкли. Конечно, Пол догадывался, что постоянное окружение, словно рой пчел, иногда начинало надоедать, поэтому Дэрил частенько выбирался на охоту. И тот представить себе не мог, как заслужил уважение общины, когда однажды добыл целого лося и обеспечил всех долгожданным мясным ужином. Пол не мог предположить, сколько времени охотник волочил за собой тяжелую тушу, но с удовольствием вечером расслаблял его напряженные мышцы и улыбался, вспоминая, как стал свидетелем восторженных отзывов миссис Пайпс, наставляющего своего сына тоже научиться охотиться.

Пол и Дэрил постарались держаться в Хиллтопе безвылазно. Попытались. Может быть, таким образом Пол приучал Дэрила к стенам, к теплой постели и ежедневному обеду и ужину, стремился показать, как бессмысленны побеги в поисках чего-то аморфного, когда все необходимое, включая его, есть рядом. Но проблема в том, что он чувствовал запертым себя сам. Хотя знал: вот-вот заключение прекратится. Был лишь вопрос времени, когда общине понадобятся припасы или какие-то вещи, никто не отменял также поиск новых людей. Едва стоило Мэгги заикнуться о необходимости, как Иисус с энтузиазмом согласился и подтвердил, что завтра они отправятся на вылазку, и тут же пошел сообщать радостную новость Дэрилу. Нет ничего лучше чувства собственной нужности, не так ли?

– Ничего не забыл? – Дэрил сжимает предплечье Пола, укладывающего необходимые им вещи в пикап. Он не видел его с самого утра, помогая со строительством мельницы, пока Пол был занят организационными делами вместе с Мэгги, и ему нестерпимо хотелось его поцеловать. Но для этого нужно было выехать за ворота. Или запереться в трейлере, что могло затянуться надолго.

– Если что и забыл, то мы это найдем, – улыбается Пол краем губ.

– Давай внутрь, – Дэрил подозвал Щенка свистом и открыл перед ним двери машины. Хорошо, что они додумались приучить его к поездкам еще тогда, когда он только начал ходить. По крайней мере, после пары поездок, которые Щенок проспал на заднем сиденье, пока они объезжали территорию поселения, проверяя, нет ли никаких брешей в заборе и насколько еще можно расширить площадь Хиллтопа, не возникало никаких проблем с его успокоением во время езды. Щенок подрос, носился по поселению, развлекая детей и выпрашивая еду, строя жалостливую морду и виляя хвостом. Но им с Полом необходимо было приучить его к тому, что в будущем им часто придется выбираться за стены, а там, по сравнению с окрестностями, вовсе не так безопасно. Порой Дэрилу казалось, что они похожи на обеспокоенных родителей, воспитывающих ребенка, а не собаку. Будто им еще отдавать Щенка в школу, попутно накапливая деньги на колледж.

Иисус разворачивается на звук шагов Тары, провожающей их за ворота.

– Вот список пожеланий. В конце я приписала кое-что свое…. Если вы хоть что-нибудь добудете, я буду очень рада, – он берет протянутый лист бумаги и окидывает взглядом, мысленно проговаривая каждый пункт, чтобы прочнее закрепить в памяти. Продукты питания в нем не значились – любое съедобное они безоговорочно забирают с собой, как и бытовые средства и действительно необходимые для выживания – медикаменты, ножи, пули, но некоторым людям хотелось иметь кое-какие вещи из прежней жизни. В списке были указаны струны для гитары, волейбольный мяч, настольные игры, кожаные ремни и другие вещи. Почерком Тары был указан маникюрный набор и газировка. Последний пункт вызывает у Иисуса тихий смешок.

– Хорошо, я постараюсь достать все, – отвечает он, убирая список в карман.

– Тебя тоже приглашать нужно? – Дэрил прошел к водительскому месту и выглянул на него из-за открытой дверцы. Ему не терпелось, наконец, вырваться из Хиллтопа и развеяться. Пусть намечающееся путешествие, наверное, только им с Полом могло показаться отдыхом. 

Еще одну необходимую вещь Пол вписывает в список сам, усевшись на пассажирское сиденье – двуспальный матрас, наличие которого бы избавило от возможности самому неудачливому из них просыпаться на полу. Он стучит карандашом по коленке, задумавшись о еще каких-либо желанных вещах, но любые книги, которые попадутся на глаза, он машинально потащит с собой, тем более, когда в багажнике может уместиться многое.

Щенок спокойно сидит позади, и Дэрил только и слышит, как его хвост бьет по обивке салона, когда они выезжают за ворота. Близится осень, но погода еще стоит теплая, а листья на деревьях не спешат желтеть. Пусть он и выбирался на охоту, позволял себе вдоволь побродить по лесу, обходя знакомые тропы, выслеживая дичь, но смотрел на дорогу и проносящиеся мимо деревья, словно в первый раз. Сквозь приоткрытое окно в салон вместе с ветром пробирался запах леса и разжаренного солнцем асфальта. Дэрил бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, рассматривая в отражении Пола, и позволяет улыбке появиться на губах.

Пол кидает короткий взгляд на Дэрила, складывает список и разворачивает карту, сверяясь с маршрутом. Воодушевленное дежавю стучится в его груди, выбивая глупую улыбку, он даже не пристегивается, зная, что охотник постарается больше резко не тормозить. Ну, только в том случае, если захочет услышать ругательства; есть более приятные способы их спровоцировать. И скорее сам Диксон будет материться, когда Пол захочет разложить его на сиденьях автомобиля, реконструируя и преобразовывая события их первой встречи, о которой напомнила газировка. Главное, не увлечься и снова не отправить пикап в озеро. Вряд ли они на этот раз успеют выпрыгнуть на берег.

За воротами целый мир, который Пол жадно изучает глазами с празиолитовой радужкой, будто что-то в нем могло измениться за время, проведенное в общине. Огромный мир, принадлежащий им, и они заново становятся его исследователями, покоряя, открывая новые горизонты. Дэрил ведь чувствует то же, что и он? Эту необъяснимую легкость от открывшейся перспективы ехать вперед, предвкушая неизвестность. Вылазки – чрезвычайно опасные мероприятия, но об этом каждый из них думает в последнюю очередь. Они прикроют друг друга. Пол проводит ладонью по голове Щенка, увлеченного пейзажем за окном, и поворачивается к Диксону.

– Можно уже создать потенциально-аварийную ситуацию? – ворота остались далеко позади, и Пол тянется к охотнику, не дожидаясь ответа, и увлекает в поцелуй.

Дэрил на мгновение прикрывает глаза, рассудив, что из-за поворота на них не выскочит никакой придурок на внедорожнике, как это бывало раньше, а он, наконец, получит то, чего ждал с самого утра. Видит бог, он бы остановил машину, но они уехали не так далеко, да и вылазка должна была оставаться на первом месте, а все остальное располагаться в списке после нее.

– Остальное потом, – Пол отдаляется, облизнув губы, и откидывается обратно на сиденье. У них будет еще много времени друг на друга после захода солнца, когда не останется ничего, кроме ужина у костра и сборов ко сну. Дэрил выравнивает машину на дороге, а не съезжает к обочине, проводя языком по губам и весело фыркая.

Последний раз, когда Мэгги отправила их вдвоем на поиски припасов, атмосфера между ними была не настолько умиротворяющей, да и они сами не пылали друг к другу взаимной симпатией. Точнее, Дэрил был уверен, что еще тогда существовали отголоски вероятного взаимопонимания – на худой конец, признательности за помощь и спасение, - игнорируемые его упрямым нежеланием идти на контакт с кем-то посторонним. Может, впоследствии они с Полом могли бы стать друзьями, если бы не ночь в том доме. Что ж, Дэрил был безумно рад тому, что они не успели подружиться.

– Что, никаких дорожных историй на этот раз? – пусть они и проводили почти все свое свободное время вместе, но Полу всегда было, что рассказать. Дэрил не был уверен в том, правдой ли были его байки, многие ли он переиначил, а какие и вовсе оставил в секрете, но всякий раз у него в памяти всплывало нечто новое, чем он еще не успел поделиться. Дэрилу же, в свою очередь, все еще было, что держать при себе. Его истории не подходили для бесед за ужином или расслабленной болтовни после секса, поэтому ему еще нужно было поработать над собой и выбрать подходящий момент, которые случались не часто. А если их никогда не подберется, то так тому и быть. Иногда Дэрилу было достаточно просто слушать голос Пола, пересказывающего прошедший день, о котором Дэрил и так знал предостаточно, но никогда не был против, прикрыв глаза, насладиться мягким тембром голоса, периодически сбивающегося на возмущение или смех.

– Соскучился? – Пол смеется на предложение по убийству тишины в салоне и косится на Дэрила, не переставая улыбаться. Кажется, будто целую вечность назад они отправлялись на вылазку совместно, и Пол развлекал его своими байками, хотя на тот момент охотник признаваться в своей заинтересованности не хотел. До приезда в дом. В запасе у Пола была еще одна занимательная история, отметенная в первый раз, когда Дэрил попросил что-то рассказать.

– Думаю, ты пожалеешь о том, что спросил. Но это действительно хорошая история. О моей первой любви, – он ухмыляется, не сводя глаз с напарника, желая видеть его реакцию. Возможно, Дэрил уже надумал себе всякой сопливой чуши, киношных стереотипов, а теперь предчувствует, что его будут сравнивать с кем-то. Вовсе нет. История не о том.

Дэрил неосознанно дергается, крепче сжимая руль. Первая любовь – важная страница в жизни каждого. По крайней мере, так обычно бывает у людей, которым даровано испытать это чувство в том относительно нежном возрасте, когда оно кажется чем-то безоговорочным и вечным. Дэрил не мог вспомнить кого-нибудь, кому он мог бы отвести это место в своей жизни. Раньше.

– Это было в колледже. Мне было сложно туда попасть из-за… ну, ты знаешь, – достигшие совершеннолетия сироты оказывались на улице без средств к существованию и посторонней помощи, лишь единицам удавалось поступить в колледж, а затем найти приличную работу. – И я старался ни в коем случае не накосячить и не вылететь, - приходилось старательно учиться, не пропускать лекции, при этом подрабатывая в магазинчике хозтоваров. Достаточно тяжело, но именно тогда Пол научился пренебрегать сном и держать в голове сотню дел разом. – Но не косячить бывает сложно, – он кривит нижнюю губу, смеясь над своей патологической неспособностью усидеть на одном месте и в скуке.

Дэрилу с трудом удавалось вообразить себе колледж, представить Пола студентом – еще совсем юным, только закончившим школу и не подозревающим о том, что ждет его впереди. Ему думалось, что Пол, по большей части, такой же, как и он, некогда лишенный перспектив и надежд ребенок, научившийся сосуществовать с жестокостью окружающего мира и людей, живущих в нем. Но Пол хотя бы пытался выбраться из трясины, в которую окунула его жизнь, старался ради собственного будущего. В то время как Дэрил смиренно погружался в нее все глубже, будто знал, что лучше не будет, а к худшему следует готовиться и привыкать заранее.

– Мне нравился один парень. Квотербек. Если бы ты его увидел, ты бы тоже подумал, что я слишком многого хочу, – Пол закатывает глаза, качая головой. Но что поделать? Подростковая влюбленность.

– Все футболисты придурки. Я, конечно, знал, что у тебя плохо со вкусом, но чтобы настолько, – и как только Пол умудрился перейти от увлечения спортсменами, всегда находящимися в центре внимания, к охотникам, которые тщательно стараются его к себе не привлекать?

Пол жмурится и смеется.

– Наверное, у меня фетиш – запах мужчин, которые кидаются меня догонять.

Дэрил громко фыркает, вспоминая обстоятельства их первой встречи. Помня о чудесном характере Пола и его умении не только избегать конфликтов и останавливать их, но и доводить окружающих – судя по всему, исключительно особенных для него – до белого каления, Дэрил бы не удивился, если бы он вызвал у своей симпатии желание догнать его и придушить на месте. Впрочем, ему ли не знать, как быстро Пол бегает, поэтому едва ли у футболиста были шансы. Если, конечно, Пол не решил бы поддаться.

У некоторых первая любовь случается еще в детском саду, у большинства – в школе, чтобы традиционно и шаблонно лишиться девственности перед выпускным вечером. Может быть, у Пола она бы и произошла раньше, если бы он все осознал и принял себя. В групповой дом не попадали просто так, каждый из детей был сломанный, ненормальный, больной, морально или физически, и, глядя на окружающих, Пол тоже считал себя таковым, пока не выбрался. Пока не поступил в колледж, который буквально изменил все, заставив осознать ошибочность своего мнения. Колледж был другим миром, интересным, захватывающим, толкающим ко всему неизведанному, тоже непростым ввиду отсутствия материальной и моральной помощи, но новым и свободным, уничтожающим предрассудки. Было нелегко перестроить свое мышление, но влиться в поток студентов, стремящихся к взрослению и тоже совершающих ошибки, удалось достаточно скоро. Подружиться с соседом по комнате (какое счастье, что таковой был наконец-то один!), с головой кинуться в изучение новых предметов и с опасением ждать первые, незаменимые для общества, вечеринки в братстве.

– Мы жили в домах разных братств, поэтому пересечься с ним было сложно. Однажды мы с другом выпили и поспорили. Я должен был залезть в комнату этого парня через окно, – Пол жмурится, все еще не сдерживая смех при воспоминаниях об этой ситуации, – не знаю, на что я надеялся, идиот. И я полез. Чуть не свернул шею из-за этой глупой идеи, а затем вообще случайно влез не туда, – Пол закрывает глаза руками. – Это мужское братство. Вряд ли бы они подумали, что я пытаюсь их ограбить, я не знаю… меня, как минимум, могли избить, гомофобов хватает – им только дай повод, я и дал. Но... я вдруг оказался в комнате у парня, которому действительно нравлюсь. Он спас меня от скандала. А на следующий день мы пошли на свидание, – он пожимает плечами.

Дэрила не так уж и сильно удивило безрассудство Пола – он прекрасно знал о его решительности и готовности пойти на отчаянные поступки ради того, кто ему действительно нравился. В конце концов, Дэрил ощутил эту черту характера своего партнера на себе. И был несказанно рад тому, что в повзрослевшем Поле, ставшем куда более серьезным и ответственным, осталась крупица прошлого подросткового безрассудства, благодаря которой он смог преодолеть его твердолобость и разрушить предрассудки, вместе с опасениями.

– С квотербеком мне ничего не светило. Он потом решил, что он би, – хмыкает Пол, вновь взглянув на Дэрила, который раньше делал вид, что ему не нравится болтовня в дороге, но не решал ее прервать. Что ж, теперь он может не стесняться и имеет полное право попросить Пола завалить. За вот такие рассказы. – Мы встречались два месяца. Думаю, достаточно долго для первой глупой любви, – и попытки попробовать построить нечто стабильное. Но в колледже, как ни иронично, никто не думает о будущем. Пол разворачивается, привалившись плечом к спинке сиденья.

– Почему вы расстались? – Дэрил краем глаза следит за ним в отражении зеркала заднего вида. Воспоминания о первой влюбленности превратились в обычную историю, часть прошлого, которое больше не вызывало особых эмоций, кроме легкой ностальгии о минувших днях, которых уже не вернуть. Дэрил не видел в нем какого-то трепета или сожаление о расставании с тем парнем, спасшим его от скандала, поэтому, наверное, и не чувствовал в себе самом недовольства и ревности. Он не мог стереть из жизни Пола всех тех людей, которые были с ним близки до него. И также не мог ничего поделать с тем, что у него самого никого подобного не было. По крайней мере, об этом Дэрил не жалел никогда, и уж тем более сейчас, когда он нашел для себя подходящего и такого необходимого человека, отношения с которым нельзя было назвать «глупой первой любовью на пару месяцев». Они давно перешагнули эту черту, построив нечто большее, крепкое и кажущееся если не вечным, то определенно не мимолетным.

– Мы были разные люди, – какая стандартная причина для расставания, аж глаза закатывай. Пол хмурится, не понимая, почему Дэрил задал этот вопрос, и пытается придумать, как ему объяснить.

Дэрил не любил расспрашивать и вдруг понял, что следовало остановиться на самом факте расставания, не узнавая причину. Всякое прекращение отношений оказывалось болезненным. И если раньше он бы закатил глаза на слезливую историю чьего-нибудь разрыва, не найдя в ней ничего примечательного и значимого, способного вызвать столько эмоций, то сейчас не осмелился бы и слова дурного сказать. Расставание с Полом, пусть и временное, испортило ему самому достаточно крови.

– И как-то… все не так. Без огня. Забавно, конечно, интересно попробовать, но… напрягало. Я понял, что он вообще не считается с моим мнением, – а вечно соглашаться кончилось терпение, Пол уже не был в групповом доме, в этом не было необходимости. – Или я просто больше не мог долго контактировать с одним человеком, – он пожимает плечами. Отношения же подразумевают стремление к обоюдным уступкам и желание сойтись во мнении. – И просто испугался, – проще и привычнее было одному, чем чувствовать неловкость, обязанность и ворох других новых, но неприятных эмоций. И это, вероятно, было самым легким расставанием в его жизни. Остальные выжигали часть души, и требовалось много времени на восстановление морального состояния. А за это время он успевал натворить глупостей в порывах аффекта и опьянения. Но Дэрилу о его послужном списке, как парней, так и безрассудных поступков знать не нужно, достаточно этого единственного, оставшимся приятным из-за своевременного расставания. Пол не хотел вспоминать остальные.

У Дэрила язык не поворачивался сказать, будто в их отношениях не было огня. Напротив, порой все полыхало так, что впору было начать опасаться за сохранность местных лесных массивов. Они не были идеальными партнерами, и у них всегда находились темы для пререканий друг с другом, которые, благо, никогда не перерастали в настоящую ругань. Их взгляды на некоторые вещи разительно отличались, но пока что это никак не мешало им оставаться вместе и испытывать от этого счастье.

Однако Дэрилу не хотелось, чтобы однажды наличие у них разных мнений стало причиной для расставания. Или то, что в один день Пол снова поймет, как ему трудно все время находиться с одним человеком. В конечном счете, это Дэрилу придется тяжело когда-то принять тот факт, что с ним остаются только за неимением иных подходящих вариантов. Он не был подарком и прекрасно это понимал. Глупо, конечно, было думать о подобном, опираясь только на одну историю, произошедшую когда-то давно, когда Пол еще был молод и вряд ли толком понимал, чего хочет от жизни и своего спутника, но Дэрил не мог не задуматься.

Пол прекрасно замечает, что Дэрил не расспрашивает дальше, возможно, осознав, что затронутая тема не превратится в очередную веселую историю, и переключает разговор на другую, настраиваясь на новую волну.

– А ты совершал для кого-нибудь что-нибудь совершенно безумное? – он отлично помнит, насколько был скован Дэрил до их отношений, поэтому не стал спрашивать, помнит ли тот свою первую любовь. А была ли она? Да и вообще говорить о бывших – табу. Но история была не об отношениях, а о поступках.

– Ты ведь в курсе, что у меня, мягко говоря, не складывалось с людьми? – Дэрил усмехается, поворачиваю голову к Полу. Он не мог рассказать ему о своих великих свершениях во имя любви и прочей чуши, в которую он и не верил-то толком, наблюдая отношения совсем иного рода среди своего окружения. Правда, окружение само по себе было не из лучших, на что стоило бы сделать скидку. Но никто не мешал Дэрилу выбраться из него, кроме его самого. – Не было к кому лезть в окно или что-то вроде. Все глупости я совершал ради брата или из-за него, пока не начал делать это вопреки ему, - глупости в любом случае сопровождали его всю его жизнь, независимо от того, был ли рядом Мерл.

Раньше он рассказывал о нем Полу только вскользь, упоминая какие-то факты, черты его характера, из-за которых окружающие не слишком уж его жаловали, но никогда не говорил о том, как проходило его детство и юность. О каких-то моментах не сложно было догадаться и самому – Пол видел его спину, исполосованную шрамами, но, благо, не слышал ни одной истории их появления.

– До того, как у Мерла появился мотоцикл, он водил старый отцовский додж, - на ум Дэрилу приходит только эта история. Относительно забавная, относительно безумная. Обошедшаяся не без малоприятных последствий, конечно, в отличие от рассказа Пола, но упоминать о них Дэрил не собирался. – Старик, естественно, никому не давал ключи от своей тачки, но, когда он напивался вусмерть, стащить их было не так уж сложно. Мерл всегда возвращал ее на место до того, как отец замечал пропажу, поэтому никаких проблем с этим не возникало, пока однажды ее не увезли на полицейскую штрафстоянку. Не знаю, что тогда точно произошло. Мне тогда было лет четырнадцать, наверное, и брат не спешил брать меня в свою компанию. До этого случая, – потерявший свой авторитет отец, может, никогда его и не имевший, не был примером для подражания, поэтому Дэрил с самого детства сосредоточился на образе старшего брата. Пытался походить на него, сделать все, чтобы заслужить его признание, попасть в круг его друзей.

– За всю свою жизнь Мерл не боялся никого больше, чем нашего папашу, – но сначала уход старшего брата из дома казался Дэрилу проявлением смелости, а не бегством. Пока он не повзрослел. А сделать это пришлось очень быстро, в полной мере испытав всю любовь родителя, сконцентрировавшуюся на нем, – поэтому ему кровь из носа нужно было вернуть додж домой. Вариант был только один – угнать машину со штрафстоянки. Я слышал, как он обсуждал это со своей бандой, но такая выходка могла грозить ему серьезными проблемами. К тому моменту он уже был не на лучшем счету у копов. Вот я и подумал, что мог бы сделать это сам, – Дэрил фыркает, вспоминая, какой решимостью был преисполнен, когда подбирался ночью к участку, осматривал  территорию, думал, как перебраться за сетчатый забор, а главное, как вывезти машину за его пределы.

– Я был мелким и незаметным. Сиганул через сетку, добрался до тачки. Ключи от нее были у копов, поэтому пришлось взламывать дверь и заводить машину без них. С этим я справился, но меня засек охранник, обходящий парковку, а я к тому моменту так и не придумал, как выехать за территорию, – Дэрил дерьмово учился в школе, но превосходно учился на боевиках, которые крутили по ящику. Даже вспоминать смешно. – Я запаниковал, вдавил педаль газа, чуть не сбил того мужика, снес часть забора, покорежил машину, зато угнал ведь, – для четырнадцатилетки провернуть подобное было сродни подвигу. Правда, у Дэрила тогда не было времени гордиться собой. – Мерл был в шоке. Правда, потом надрал мне задницу за самодеятельность, – но лучше было получить нагоняй от него, чем от отца. Перед ним отчитывался уже сам Мерл, после чего и свалил, прихватив с собой злосчастную тачку. Долгое время он не появлялся в поле зрения Дэрила, пока в какой-то момент не решил взять его под свое крыло. Дэрил радовался вниманию брата так, словно каждый день получал рождественские подарки. Впрочем, тогда он был рад любой возможности как можно дольше не появляться дома.

– А, то есть водить тебя с тех пор никто и не учил? Заметно, – хохочет Пол, отлично припоминая, как в прошлый раз, едва сдерживая мат, ругался на Диксона за резкий удар по тормозам.

Дэрил смеется, толкая Пола кулаком в плечо.

– Вообще-то, у меня даже права были! Но я их потерял, – причем в первую же неделю после их появления. По идее, нужно было снова обращаться в автошколу для получения официального разрешения на вождение того же мотоцикла, но ему прекрасно ездилось и без всего этого бюрократического дерьма. Мотоцикл все равно принадлежал Мерлу и попадал к нему только на то время, пока старший брат просиживал штаны в тюрьме. Естественно, водить его никто толком не учил, но также его не учили ни стрелять из арбалета, ни охотиться, ни расставлять ловушки. Жизнь оказалась лучшим учителем, как ни крути.

– Да врешь же. Пока я их не увижу, ни за что не поверю, – в ответ усмехается Пол, мотая головой.

Дэрилу остается только закатывать глаза и пожимать плечами на любые требования. Даже если бы он и показал Полу свое водительское удостоверение, тот явно нашел бы к чему придраться и снова обвинить его в неумении водить машину. Причем, к способу управления мотоциклом у него никогда вопросов и претензий не возникало. Хотя именно им Дэрил и не учился управлять ни в какой водительской школе. Машиной, в принципе, тоже, но это уже нюансы.

Дэрил вдруг задумался, а куда вообще подевались его документы. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз до апокалипсиса видел свой паспорт, и не потерялся ли он вместе с правами давным-давно. В местные бары его пускали с шестнадцати лет, без лишних вопросов наливали пиво, а порой предлагали и что-нибудь покрепче, но Мерл всегда отбирал у него стакан с каким-нибудь самогоном и требовал «налить малышу колы». Впрочем, и после двадцати одного, и почти в тридцать Дэрилу приходилось выслушивать всевозможные шуточки и терпеть насмешки старшего, молча скалясь на него в ответ.

 

Постепенно разговоры в салоне стихли, и Дэрил решил не будить задремавшего Пола, в целом помня о том, когда и где следует поворачивать. Дорога до поры была знакомой, а дальше они вряд ли заберутся до наступления темноты. Он периодически поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, проверяя, как обстоят дела у Щенка, но и тот решил взять пример с хозяина, уснув, компактно свернувшись на своем месте. Уставший за день, Дэрил тоже был не прочь составить им компанию, но до вечера еще было время, а он планировал поскорее добраться до отмеченного на карте места.

Дэрил старался не разгонять машину до предела, дабы не испытывать двигатель и не пропустить ненароком нужный поворот, но и не особо следил за стрелкой на спидометре, давно преодолевшей черту допустимой скорости, значившейся на проржавевших дорожных знаках. Путь предстоял неблизкий – с каждым разом они подбирались все ближе к городу, обыскивали окраины, расчищали пути и составляли карты безопасных проходов. Живые постепенно отвоевывали территорию у мертвых, перестав тратить время на войны друг с другом. Может, однажды они устроят себе путешествие за пределы штата, но для этого придется позаботиться о достаточном количестве бензина, как минимум. Кто знает, сколько в Штатах еще общин, подобных им, а сколько неприкаянных путников, ищущих кров.

Солнце начало клониться к горизонту, когда Пол, очнувшись, растер глаза. Он потянулся, расправил плечи и заметил знак на обочине шоссе. Голова тут же включилась, он снова растянул карту на коленях, проведя пальцем по линиям дорог.

– Через три мили повернешь направо. Вряд ли мы сегодня доберемся. Заночуем где-нибудь, а место будем исследовать с рассветом, – ночь им в этом отнюдь не помощник.

Дэрил согласно кивает на его указания. Щенок, проснувшийся на голос Пола, начинает скулить и царапать лапами обивку, требуя сделать остановку. Дэрил и сам собирался затормозить и выбраться отлить вот уже полчаса как, да никак не мог решиться.

Он останавливает машину прямо на дороге, не потрудившись свернуть к обочине, и выбирается наружу, потягиваясь и разминая затекшую поясницу.

– Давай, приятель, – Дэрил открывает дверь пошире, выпуская Щенка из пикапа, и пристально следит за тем, чтобы он не забегал далеко.

Пол выпрыгивает из салона вместе с ними, чтобы размять ноги, и осматривает окрестности. Из леса, пошатываясь, вываливается ходячий и, заприметив добычу, двигается в их сторону, начиная шипеть и щелкать челюстью. Им можно пренебречь и отправиться, не обращая внимания, дальше – не успеет даже приблизиться к машине.

– Я хочу попробовать его пристрелить, – Пол забирается в пикап и вынимает арбалет. Дэрил на это только пожимает плечами – не запретит ведь он ему развлекаться. Пол взрослый мальчик и сможет справиться с одним мертвецом, даже если выйдет у него это не с первого раза.

Он заряжает арбалет и тяжело поднимает, пытаясь удержать ровно непривычный для себя вес. Прищуривает один глаз, прицеливаясь, и выпускает стрелу в ходячего. Разочарованно цокает языком, так как промазал и пронзил насквозь всего лишь плечо.

По крайней мере, Пол не просто пустил стрелу в дерево и не потерял где-нибудь. Дэрил прекрасно знает, что Пол умеет лучше, просто отвык, давно не держа арбалет в руках, и ему необходимо дать немного времени на то, чтобы снова приноровиться к позабытому оружию. Но это вовсе не мешает Дэрилу подойти ближе, поправить положение приклада и размещение рук, может, немного неуместно для урока по стрельбе устроить подбородок на плече, отдав команду стрелять.

Прицелиться под его наставлениями и, считай, в объятиях, гораздо легче и приятнее, и Пол нарочно прижимается теснее, но четко следует указаниям и плавно нажимает на спусковой крючок. Вторая стрела летит прямиком в черепушку, и гнилое тело со шлепком валится на асфальт.

– Мне нужны еще уроки, – фактически мурлычет он, повернув голову и касаясь кончиком носа щеки охотника. Или просто нужен этот невероятный учитель.

– Интересно, почему ты не берешь их в поселении, – Дэрил усмехается, неохотно отстраняясь и забирая свое оружие. У них было достаточно времени для того, чтобы усовершенствовать навыки Пола в стрельбе из арбалета, а самого Дэрила обучить парочке полезных приемов. Для подобных целей в Хиллтопе даже имелось стрельбище и отведенная под тренировки площадка, но они там так ни разу за последние месяцы и не появились. По крайней мере для того, чтобы поднатаскать друг друга. В целом, ему не нужен был ответ на заданный им вопрос. Если кто-то в поселении еще и не догадывался об их отношениях, то после пары совместных тренировок, все стало бы ясно даже слепым.

Подойдя к ходячему, Пол упирается ногой в тело, выдергивая ценные оружейные ресурсы, когда вдруг замечает движение сбоку и на пару секунд теряется, оценивая количество вдруг выбирающихся из лесу вслед за своим приятелем ходячих. Слишком много для того, чтобы драться с ними в одиночку. А расправляться вдвоем не имеет смысла – к чему тратить силы на помеху, когда ее можно избежать.

– Валим отсюда, – Пол со смехом бежит обратно и запрыгивает в машину, хлопая дверцей. Следом сразу же забирается Щенок, после чего и Дэрил спокойно садится за руль. Бросая последний взгляд на ходячих, он заводит мотор и трогается с места. Сбоку от него Пол заразительно смеется, закрываясь руками от попыток Щенка облизать ему лицо. Дэрил думает о том, в какой же детский сад он угодил и как сильно ему это нравится.


	9. Игра в бисер // Das Glasperlenspiel

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_John Denver - Take Me Home, Country Roads_  
_Modest Mouse - Sleepwalkin'_  
_Mumford and Sons - Guiding Light_  
_Whitey Morgan and the 78's - Waitin' 'Round to Die_

 

День закончился слишком быстро, несмотря на то, что они уже успели отсидеть пятые точки и невероятно сильно хотели размять ноги. Пока окончательно не стемнело, Дэрил пытался высмотреть подходящее для ночлега место. Они могли заночевать в машине, где-то посреди леса, но тогда пришлось бы потратить немало времени на расстановку ловушек против ходячих, и, вероятно, спать по очереди, а Дэрилу хотелось нормально выспаться перед еще одним предстоящим днем пути. Впрочем, он уже был готов сдаться и выбрать этот вариант – не в первый раз ведь, но на глаза попался просвет среди деревьев, сквозь которые проглядывали очертания крыльца. Или ему показалось.

Дэрил сдает назад и останавливает машину, в сумерках всматриваясь в промежуток между деревьями. Не показалось.

– Там дом. Можем остановиться в нем, – Дэрил кивает головой в сторону спрятанной за деревьями постройки. Он хватает свой арбалет и вылезает из машины, сразу же прикрывая за собой дверь, не позволяя Щенку вылезти. Пусть на этот раз ждет внутри, пока они все осмотрят. Пол отстает на несколько секунд, забравшись в рюкзак и достав фонарь. Во второй руке он крепко сжимает нож, озираясь по сторонам и прислушиваясь, но кроме звуков леса ничего не обнаруживает.

Подойдя поближе и отведя в сторону загораживающие обзор ветки, Дэрил, наконец, видит небольшое двухэтажное здание, сооруженное из крепких бревен. Окна на первом этаже разбиты, дверь практически полностью выломана, но на втором могли остаться целые комнаты, где можно устроиться на ночлег. Дом иначе как условными стенами не назовешь, главное, что крыша цела. На первый взгляд.

Они стучат по дверному косяку и замирают, дожидаясь, когда мнимый ходячий отреагирует, но из дома не доносится ни шороха, и только тогда решают войти. Внутри помещение оказывается ровно таким, как представлялось снаружи – желтый луч фонаря скользит по дощатому полу, усыпанному осколками и мусором. Из дома, кажется, вынесли все возможное и мало-мальски полезное, так что глупо было проверять шкафы, но они все равно открывают дверцы и ящики профилактики ради. Остались лишь не нужные мародерам вещи, которые те не смогли или не видели смысла забирать, типа разбитого торшера и выпотрошенного, словно пиньята, кресла. Старый ламповый телевизор, опрокинутый на пол в углу, тоже был разбит.

– Я не знаю истории о призраках в доме, – предупреждает Пол на случай, если вдруг Дэрилу не хватает острых ощущений и болтовни, – но отсюда они все совершенно точно свалили уже давно, - Пол цокает языком, оглядывая разгромленную кухню с перевернутой мебелью. Вряд ли здесь осталась хоть крошка хлеба, но это неважно – они взяли с собой из Хиллтопа еды, и кроме места для ночлега им ничего не потребуется.

– Призраки приходят ночью, когда ты спишь. Звенят посудой на кухне, роняют предметы и скрипят дверьми, – Дэрил морщится от скрипа, с которым открывается дверца заведомо пустого шкафчика. Раньше еще можно было кого-то напугать, но сейчас страшные сказки обрели физическое воплощение, мало походившее на привидений из старых фильмов ужасов. – Так что, ожидайте, – а еще так делает он. Пусть и не специально. Порой, возвращаясь с охоты затемно, он заставал задремавшего на диване Пола с книгой в руках, старался не шуметь, дабы нечаянно не разбудить, но Пол просыпался от любого звука, вызванного неаккуратным движением. А Дэрил никак не мог приловчиться бесшумно передвигаться в небольшом пространстве трейлера, то и дело, натыкаясь на какие-то вещи в темноте.

– Ну, посуда тут вся перебита, вещи уже валяются на полу, а дверь вынесена… так что им ничего не светит, – подводит итог Пол, лишая привидений всех логических возможностей пошуметь. Никто не мог представить, что мертвые однажды воскреснут, так что и в призраков не ровен час уверовать. Но Пол никак не мог взять в толк, почему им нужно обязательно бродить и шуметь, когда люди в доме спят? От скуки?

– Тогда нам точно не стоит их бояться. Даже если мы все-таки вспомним какие-нибудь страшные истории, – Дэрил пожимает плечами, мимолетно думая о том, что в мире, где живые борются за место под солнцем с мертвыми, не хватало только бесплотных существ, зависших где-то на пограничье.

Скрипучие ступеньки ведут на второй этаж, куда ходячие даже при желании не заберутся. Пол надеется, что там никто не сдох, иначе им все-таки придется спать в машине. Не то чтобы он сильно против – прижаться к теплому Дэрилу в спальном мешке все равно будет большим наслаждением.

Пол окидывает взглядом просторное помещение, которое пострадало от налета куда меньше, потому что здесь элементарно нечего было брать. Вещи представляли ценность только для владельца и… для любителей почитать. На несколько секунд он останавливает луч фонаря на полке с книгами, часть которых кто-то вышвырнул на пол. Опомнившись, перемещает вбок и изучает просторную кровать. Да, место для ночлега есть.

Дэрил проверяет замок на двери в комнату на функциональность, раздумывая, чем бы подпереть дверь на всякий случай, чтобы никто точно не вломился к ним ночью. Спокойные времена это дело такое – если между общинами и держится мир, то скитальцы без места жительства об этом точно не догадываются. Но только полный идиот может бродить по лесу ночью в поисках убежища, а полный неудачник – сунуться в место, выбранное Диксоном.

– Надо поужинать. Сходишь за вещами, пока Щенок не съел все запасы? – Пол опускается на корточки и поднимает с пола книжку. – Ох, «Повелитель мух», – внезапно вырывается у него восторженный выдох.

Им только и оставалось собирать мир по крошкам, подкреплять воспоминания о прежнем, окунувшись в книги, сюжет которых повествует о прошлом веке – все равно в тысячу раз приятнее, чем поднимать глаза от страницы и видеть вокруг разруху. Книжные герои всегда остаются живы, ты можешь перелистнуть назад – и вот, ничего не изменилось, они все еще не приняли глупого решения, их не погубила жестокость и те, кто вместе с ними попал в беду. «Повелитель мух» достаточно точно описывал ситуацию, которая, верно, разразилась в каждом городке с наступлением апокалипсиса, когда кроме инстинктов выживания не осталось ничего, особенно здравого смысла. Первобытный страх подавляет рассудок, даже если не имеет под собой настоящих причин. Это всего лишь игра подсознания. С мертвецами они уже научились бороться и не видели в них глобальной угрозы, если не считать, конечно, их больших скоплений; живые люди, готовые сожрать живьем других, куда более пугающие.

Дэрилу даже удивляться не приходится тому, с каким трепетом Пол смотрит на пыльные обложки, он помнит о том, каким количеством книг завален трейлер. Будь его воля, Пол, наверняка, тащил бы в дом всю литературу, которая попадалась ему на вылазках, но писательским вымыслом не прокормить общину, поэтому обычно место в рюкзаке занимали банки с тушенкой, а не тома в твердых переплетах.

 – Читал в колледже. Обожаю. А ты? – Пол даже не знает, есть ли у Диксона профессиональное образование, но его нисколько это не волнует. В Новом мире важны лишь навыки выживания, и охотник в этом мог обставить любого.

Дэрил отрицательно качает головой – нет, не читал. Колледж ему не светил, а в школе он появлялся недостаточно часто, чтобы получать рекомендации по литературе, да и времени читать тогда почему-то не находилось. Только на всякую ерунду. В юности он прочитал только несколько справочников по ремонту автомобилей, а после апокалипсиса таскал с собой тонкую книжонку, изученную вдоль и поперек, но так и не давшую ему никакого вразумительного ответа на интересующий вопрос. Впрочем, время тоже уходило на совершенно иные вещи.

Иногда, когда выдавался свободный вечер, он брал какую-нибудь из книг Пола и выпадал из реальности до тех пор, пока его не отвлекали. То с интересом погружаясь в приключенческий роман, то посмеиваясь над научной фантастикой, которой так и не суждено воплотиться в реальность. Когда-то писатели верили в то, что в следующем веке машины начнут летать, а вместо этого большинство из них перестало даже ездить.

Быстро спустившись вниз по лестнице, Дэрил спешит к машине. Щенок скулит, оставшись в одиночестве, царапает когтями стекло, пытаясь выбраться, и Дэрилу становится немного совестно. Но ведь не просто так они его оставили. Его еще следует приучить к тому, что необходимо тихо сидеть на месте, а то скулеж может привлечь нежелательное внимание ходячих или еще кого-нибудь. Дэрил треплет Щенка по косматому загривку, выпускает из машины, а сам лезет внутрь за рюкзаками с припасами и вещами первой необходимости. Спальные мешки он оставляет внутри, но прихватывает с собой плед, чтобы не укрываться ночью старым пыльным одеялом из дома.

Пол находит в ящике стола у кровати свечи и спички, и в комнате от нескольких маленьких язычков пламени на фитилях становится невероятно уютно, даже несмотря на небольшой хаос. Он перетряхивает постель, усаживается на матрас и несколько раз пружинит пятой точкой, проверяя мягкость. После сна черт знает в каких только местах он рад любому комфорту, за который можно считать уже крышу над головой и возможность спокойного шестичасового сна – больше не позволит организм, внутренне настроенный на ожидание опасности. Изначально предполагалось, что за неимением безопасных мест, спать они будут поочередно, и пара часов представится роскошью. Но уже в самую первую ночь им несказанно повезло. Может, назвать Дэрила талисманом охоты?

Пол, увлеченный книжкой, отрывает взгляд от страниц, только когда арбалетчик оказывается снова в комнате. А сам он в растерянности стоит у полки, нервно сжимая пальцами переплет.

– Ой, меня так увлек Камю. Возьмем несколько книг с собой.

– Возьмем, – кивает Дэрил. В машине места больше, чем в рюкзаке, поэтому можно будет позволить себе некоторые вольности.

 Пол закрывает том, озаглавленный «Чума», и откладывает на стол, переключаясь на более важные занятия. Дэрил оставляет вещи на полу у двери, а ее подпирает ветхим стулом, который если и не выдержит чужого натиска, то точно разбудит их своим грохотом.

– Кровать вполне себе. Пружины не торчат, - Пол жестом приглашает Дэрила присесть и удостовериться. Тот подходит к кровати, чтобы бросить на нее плед, но вместо этого сам оказывается на ней с легких рук Пола, толкнувшего его в грудь. Что ж, кровать действительно что надо.

Диксон выглядит соблазнительно, когда ровно три секунды от неожиданности лежит неподвижно, и Пол забирается сверху, нависая над ним и прикасаясь к губам. Обещал же, что остальное потом. Возможно, «потом» наступило.

Дэрил мимолетно улыбается сквозь поцелуй, зарываясь пальцами в начавшие понемногу отрастать волосы Пола, притягивает ближе к себе, устроив свободную ладонь на его пояснице. Может, он и не учился в колледже, не страдал от юношеской влюбленности, но порой чувствовал себя подростком, только пытающимся распробовать на вкус новые эмоции и ощущения, и это чувство никак не проходило, сколько бы времени они ни проводили с Полом вместе.

Их увлекает азарт, несмотря на скребущий в желудке голод, и они целуются долго, просто приятно прижимаясь друг к другу, пока Пол не оказывается придавленным к матрасу, чтобы самому испытать мягкость спиной. Он хватает Дэрила за бедра, подтягивая к себе, распаляя собственное желание, хаотично ведет ладонями по груди, оглаживает шею и забирается в и без того растрепанные волосы. Дэрил приподнимает полы чужой рубашки, лениво пробегая пальцами по ребрам и животу, пока не цепляется за пояс штанов. Целует почти выцветшую отметину на шее и оставляет новую почти под самым подбородком, проводит языком по порозовевшей коже.

Минутка слабости вдруг прерывается ощущением прогнувшегося рядом матраса – Щенок решил не оставаться в стороне и запрыгнул на кровать, бодая Дэрила головой в бок. Кажется, это расплата за то, что они оставили его дожидаться в машине. Пол отрывается от губ Дэрила, начиная смеяться.

– Я, конечно, не против тройничка. Но не такого, – а ведь они даже не задумывались, что Щенок может им помешать. Пол отводит ладонь и треплет шерстяное ухо, – надеюсь, он не ревнует.

– Против какого это тройничка ты не против? – Дэрил хмурится, поднявшись на вытянутых руках, но продолжая нависать над Полом. – Теперь я ревную, – он поджимает губы, буравит его недовольным взглядом, впрочем, прекрасно понимая, что это всего лишь шутка. Скорее всего. – Щенок, фас, – Дэрил ловко скатывается с кровати, уступая собаке пространство для маневра.

– Ни против какого, – отзывается Пол, – он светит, только если мы встретим согласного незнакомца. Всем известно, что третьим надо брать постороннего человека, с которым, желательно, больше не встречаться. А то, что в этом мире… ай, – холодный собачий нос утыкается ему в щеку, а затем шершавый язык проходит по коже. Пол пытается прикрыть лицо от нежностей, но Щенок слишком увлечен. Он никогда не бросался на Пола всерьез, даже когда они пытались научить его адекватно исполнять эту команду. Вместо этого, он всякий раз принимался прыгать, валить его на землю и облизывать. Успокоить его при этом было практически невозможно, так что Полу придется хорошенько постараться.

– Короче, сложно найти теперь согласного и гея. Отстань! – Пол обхватывает питомца руками и отпихивает от себя, пытаясь приподняться, но тот норовит продолжить игру. До чего же неугасаемые силы молодого организма и озорной темперамент у этого существа.

– Чем больше уточнений, Ровиа, тем больше шансов, что ты и для классического секса себе согласного гея не найдешь, – Дэрил решил прикусить язык и не спрашивать, откуда у Пола такие познания о том, кого нужно выбирать на роль третьего в постели. Вполне вероятно, что ответ будет похож на тот, когда его просвещали на тему влияния ананасов на организм, однако Дэрил слабо представлял себе книги или даже журналы, где могли значиться инструкции по применению третьего, малознакомого члена в отношениях и как от него впоследствии избавляться.

Пока Дэрил смахивает пыль с прикроватной тумбы и раскладывает на ней часть их запасов из вареных овощей и вяленого мяса, Полу удается обуздать силу любви и привязанности на четырех лапах. Тем не менее, Щенок все равно не отстает от него ни на шаг, хлеща хвостом по ногам.

– Будешь спать на полу, пока не найдешь себе третьего. И первого, - категорично заявляет Дэрил, протягивая Полу бутылку с водой. Тем не менее, это заявление не мешает ему всю ночь крепко прижимать Пола к себе, укрыв их обоих – и Щенка, устроившегося в ногах – пледом.

 

Утром они просыпаются намного позже, чем рассчитывали, поэтому собираться приходится быстро, а завтракать уже в машине, дабы не выбиваться из графика и въехать в пределы города до наступления темноты. Впрочем, спешка не мешает им ни забрать с собой некоторые книги, присмотренные Полом еще с вечера, ни перетащить из дома в кузов матрас, оцененный за время сна. Пол, наслушавшись ругани по утрам, периодически начинающихся с падения Дэрила на пол, вписал в список необходимых приобретений новое спальное место для них, а Дэрилу просто нравилось просыпаться не на холодных досках, а в теплой постели под горячим боком, так что он не мог не поддержать идею. Пусть и провозиться с матрасом пришлось дольше, чем они рассчитывали.

Только в общину его нужно будет протащить после захода солнца, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов – как именно в маленький трейлер влезает столько книг мебели и, главное, зачем. «Просто я хочу заходить в комнату и сразу падать на кровать». Да, наверное, сойдет за отмазку, все же понимают, как сильно Иисус устает после вылазок.

– На какой специальности ты учился в колледже? – Дэрил подумывал о том, чтобы попросить Пола вспомнить еще какую-нибудь историю, лишь бы не ехать в тишине, но вместо этого решил спросить что-нибудь конкретное, вспомнив о вчерашнем рассказе. Ему вдруг стало интересно услышать о том, кем в будущем собирался стать Пол, почему ему вдруг пришло это в голову. Наверняка у него были планы на дальнейшую жизнь. В отличие от самого Дэрила.

– Психология, - практически без промедления отвечает Пол, – туда легче всего было поступить – много бюджетных мест. Плюс я думал, что это поможет мне… лучше общаться с людьми. И понять самого себя. Я даже не думал, буду ли работать психологом. Но я не доучился. Меня отстранили за пьяную драку, – конечно, Дэрил спросит, что случилось. А случилась буйная юность, с зашкаливающими гормонами, эмоциями и юношеским максимализмом. Пол задумчиво закусывает ноготь, глядя вперед, на дорогу. – Я перестарался и сломал парню руку. Но он был просто бесконечным мудаком. Доставал не только меня. – На тот момент Пол не понимал в упор, что не так с некоторыми людьми и почему они настолько злы. Но со временем, кажется, начал догадываться, хотя проверять не горел желанием, только забыть, словно дурной сон. – А потом из-за этого возник такой резонанс, что проще было не возвращаться. К тому же, я нашел хорошую работу, и у меня не было времени защищать диплом, – и жалеть об этом как минимум глупо. У него было время обучиться навыкам, помогающим нынче выживать. И это, кажется, важнее всего на свете. Не колледж ведь учит жизни, а улица. Или, в данном случае, дикая природа. 

– Хотел бы я познакомиться с тобой в юности, – Дэрил усмехается, стараясь хотя бы таким образом немного развеять исходящее от Пола напряжение. Кажется, обучение в колледже оказалось не таким уж счастливым и беззаботным периодом в жизни, каким оно виделось многим наивным старшеклассникам.

Дэрил не мог представить, насколько тяжело могло прийтись парню из группового дома, который, ко всему прочему, еще и отличался от остальных своими предпочтениями и взглядами. Подростки зачастую были теми еще мудаками, а с возрастом дела редко когда улучшались, поэтому конфликтов и недопонимания было не избежать. Дэрил не мог знать, как сильно изменился Пол с того момента, но он был уверен в том, что ему понадобилась бы веская причина, чтобы покалечить кого-нибудь, даже с учетом того, что он был под градусом.

– Не хотел бы, – хмыкает Пол, поворачивая голову и приподнимая брови, – потому что я бы тебе тоже что-нибудь сломал. – И Дэрил до их сближения был тем еще мудаком, как и пострадавший парень. Впрочем, оставался им и сейчас, просто реже демонстрировал и стремился сдерживать буйный нрав, хотя бы по отношению к нему. Последний мудаческий поступок, который он совершил – был их разлукой. Но суть в том, что вряд ли их бы что-либо столкнуло вместе в колледже, не говоря уже о близком контакте. Пол не стал бы приближаться. Обстоятельства бы к этому не вынуждали, и он не был еще настолько безбашенным.

Как сейчас…

– О, перестань со мной флиртовать, – Дэрил не сомневается в том, что Пол мог бы сломать ему руку, если бы действительно того захотел. Еще он абсолютно уверен в том, что определенно дал бы ему повод это сделать. Он старше, но мозгов, чувства самосохранения и здравого рассудка в том возрасте, в котором они могли бы встретиться с Полом раньше, у Дэрила было определенно меньше. С годами, вроде, немного прибавилось. Чего-то. Точно не самосохранения, правда, но он надеялся, что хотя бы всего остального.

– Никогда, – с усмешкой отвечает Пол. Людей, к которым испытываешь невероятные эмоции, частенько хочется поколотить. Забавный феномен. Или инстинкт. Подсознательное, неподконтрольное действие, рожденное на задворках разума. Может быть, стоит найти книги по психоанализу и перечитать, восполнить недостающие знания колледжа.

– А потом ты ограбил ювелирный, – тихо добавляет Дэрил, вспоминая давний рассказ. Видимо, хорошая работа оказалась не такой уж хорошей или пребывание там продлилось не очень долго. А может, именно это дельце Пол таковой и окрестил. В любом случае, не Дэрилу его осуждать за ошибки юности. К тому же, сейчас они не имели никакого значения. В изменившемся мире важным оставалось лишь то, как хорошо ты умеешь выживать, и мало кого волнует, где и при каких обстоятельствах ты этому научился, а также, что ты продолжаешь делать ради своей жизни сейчас.

– Это было сильно потом. Жизнь меняется, – а все хорошее быстро заканчивается, включая пришедшую ему по вкусу работу, подобие которой он не смог потом найти. Не везде можно отыскать приятный график, коллектив и зарплату. Может быть, именно из-за идеальности все и прекратилось.

 – Из нас вышел бы неплохой дуэт. Вероятно, я попытался бы тебя придушить, если бы ты попробовал применить на мне свои психологические фокусы, – но вряд ли Мерл одобрил бы даже их дружбу, что уж говорить о чем-то серьезном. А Дэрил в юности слишком зависел от него, чтобы допустить хотя бы мысль о том, что существуют и другие варианты, помимо тех, которые предлагал и одобрял его старший брат.

Пол внимательно смотрит на Дэрила, покусывая губы и щуря глаза, будто раздумывая, каким мог быть их дуэт в другой вселенной.

– Не попытался бы. Ты ведь этого до сих пор не сделал, – он ведет головой в сторону и загадочно усмехается. Знал бы охотник, как ловко он умеет заставлять людей делать какие-либо вещи, закладывая мысль и мотивацию в их голову таким образом, чтобы люди считали, что это целиком и полностью только их решение. Стоило всего лишь вслух засомневаться в наличии патронов у Дэрила и Рика, чтобы у тех возникло резкое желание доказать обратное и продемонстрировать свое выигрышное положение. А заодно спасти его от ходячего.

– И я до сих пор не понимаю, почему, – Дэрил тяжело вздыхает и качает головой, словно действительно озадачен данным фактом. Наверное, желание придушить Пола обрело форму перманентного фонового шума, на который легко перестать обращать внимание. Мало ли для этого поводов, в самом деле.

Пол молча улыбается, прикусывая губу - они оба знают, почему Дэрил его так и не придушил. Признал свои эмоции и даже, возможно, дал им имя.

– А на кого бы ты хотел учиться? – спрашивает он. У Дэрила должны были быть какие-то мысли, детские мечты. Но, наверное, никто до самого окончания учебы не осознает, чем действительно хотел бы заниматься всю жизнь.

– Ни на кого, – Дэрил ежится, неосознанно проводя параллель между похожим разговором, случившимся у него пару лет назад. _«Кем ты был перед всем этим?» Хочешь знать, кем я был? Я был никем. Ничем._ И это, увы, было правдой. – Я никогда не думал о том, кем хочу стать. Кем вообще хочу быть, - брать пример с Мерла долгое время казалось отличной идеей. Но быть таким, как Мерл у него бы не вышло никогда. И в определенный момент это перестало быть подходящим вариантом для него. – Мне кажется, я с большей вероятностью был бы уже мертв, не случись апокалипсис, – он невесело хмыкает, прикидывая, как долго он действительно прожил бы, если бы Мерл снова вписался в какую-то авантюру, а потом пропал бы, как это периодически бывало, оставив младшего брата отвечать за свои проебы. Сейчас Дэрил чувствовал себя на своем месте, как бы странно это ни было. Но он делал то, что умел лучше всего – выживать. И бессовестно в этом преуспевал.

При мыслях о невозможном будущем в голосе Дэрила приглушенно проскальзывает горькость, едва заметно, но в словах отчетливо сквозит безысходность. Полу инстинктивно хочется переубедить его и все исправить. Как хорошо, что фантазии у него хватит на двоих.

– Нет. Ты бы обзавелся автомастерской, – уверенно заявляет он, зная любовь охотника повозиться с техникой, наладить, улучшить, – а я бы однажды попытался тебе загнать угнанный байк… или отдать починить. Ты бы увидел, что он какой-то редкий или крутой и попросил бы погонять, – сам Пол в марках не разбирался, но мог предположить, что некоторые модели ценятся в рядах байкеров больше других. – Превысил скорость, попал бы в участок… а я бы пришел заплатить за тебя залог, – пожимает плечами. Даже в другой воображаемой реальности никуда не деться от преувеличенного чувства совести. – Ты бы спросил, как меня отблагодарить. А я бы попросил пригласить меня в бар, – легко воображать истории их иной жизни, будто действительно существовал шанс им встретиться до обрушения мира.

– Я какое-то время работал в автомастерской. Пока Мерл сидел, – наверное, это было самое спокойное время в жизни Дэрила. Встреться они с Полом тогда, у них, вероятно, была бы возможность построить отношения, подобные нынешним. В отсутствие старшего брата Дэрил чувствовал большую свободу, чем когда-либо. Он сам поставил себя в положение зависимого и сам же от этого страдал, но никак не хотел исправить ситуацию, пока не наступило подходящее для этого время. Которое, на тот момент, таковым вовсе не казалось. – Вмешиваться в дела его дружков мне не хотелось, а жить за что-то нужно было, - он никогда не питал любви ни к кому из знакомых Мерла, а те, в свою очередь, не стремились давать ему повода для изменения своего к ним отношения. Дэрил был всего лишь дополнением к старшему брату, с которым мирились и которое терпели. В отсутствие Мерла о нем вспоминали только тогда, когда он мог оказаться полезен, и Дэрила это вполне устраивало – его донимали не так часто, как могли бы.

– Мне привозили настоящий металлолом и ждали от меня чуда. Чтобы привести очередную груду металла в порядок, нужно было для начала разобрать другую такую же груду, – не сказать, что он не получал удовольствия от этого процесса. Дэрилу нравилось копаться в машинах, ставить на колеса то, что уже не должно было не то что ездить – существовать в принципе. Его прельщала мысль о том, что, пусть он и методично разрушал свою жизнь, но хоть что-то еще был способен к ней вернуть. – Если бы ты притащил мне Харлей тридцать шестого года, во-первых, я бы тебе его обратно не вернул, а во-вторых, за него бы сводил не только в бар, – а возможно, еще и под венец. Нельзя упускать возможность заполучить такой байк на постоянной основе. Ну и мужчину, естественно. Как уже стало ясно, Пол был ему нужен и без какого-то там мотоцикла.

\- Так. Срочно расскажи, как выглядит этот байк. Жуть как надо, - подняв сжатые в кулаки ладони, отвечает Пол. Хотя вряд ли он в ближайшее время и вообще теперь отправится на вылазку без Дэрила, а тот и сам горазд разобраться в модели мотоцикла, когда таковой найдется на пути. Но он никогда не прочь устроить сюрприз байкеру при первом же удобном случае.

– Ох, сейчас бы многое отдал за пару банок холодного пива, - Пол мечтательно прикрывает глаза при воспоминаниях о барах. Если пиво еще можно сварить, так как выращивать хмель и солод они начали, то лед все еще был непозволительной роскошью. Куда могли привести несколько опрокинутых бутылок в вымышленной вселенной, он тоже может рассказать, но оставит на откуп фантазии, должно же это приятное чувство чего-то знакомого и теплого защекотать в груди, когда картинка перед глазами еще не нарисовалась, но вот-вот.

– Может, в городе найдется нормальное пиво, – Дэрил и сам бы не отказался сесть в каком-нибудь баре и выпить бокал-другой, послушать какие-нибудь дорожные байки от остановившихся в ближайшем мотеле дальнобойщиков, посмотреть бейсбольный матч на экране маленького телевизора, в котором невозможно ничего рассмотреть, как в старые добрые времена. В прошлой жизни было мало хорошего, но это вовсе не значило, что у него не осталось ничего, чего бы он не хотел когда-нибудь повторить. Вряд ли они доживут до момента, когда мир снова возродится в полной мере и все вернется на круги своя, да и он уже не будет таким, каким они его запомнили.

Каждый раз, заводя разговор, Пол не рассчитывал на ответные откровения, так как большинство воспоминаний о прошлом вызывали у Дэрила неприязнь, но со временем он начинал отыскивать позитивные моменты и не бояться делиться личным. Вероятно, потому что чувствовал, что не получит от Пола упреков или ненужного и наигранного сочувствия. Пол улыбался, радуясь, что хоть какую-то мелочь, пусть даже временную профессию, о нем угадал. Может быть, все прочие люди, пытающиеся наладить с Диксоном контакт, тоже догадывались о его прошлом, но он не подтверждал, уходил от ответа и отстранялся, не позволяя встречным влезать, даже предчувствуя, что тайна через пару дней в самом деле отправится с собеседником в могилу. А также, может быть, как раз и из-за этого – какой смысл делиться с людьми, если те умрут? Чтобы не носить всю тяжесть внутри. Даже если Дэрил теперь это осознает, то вряд ли полностью избавится от своих привычек к отстраненности.

У них есть нечто общее. Каждый из жителей думал, что знает Иисуса, благодаря его общительности, сопереживанию, готовности помочь, но никому и никогда он не говорил о своих чувствах и переживаниях. Зачем, если людей интересует только собственная персона? Зачем кричать о том, что ему не нравится видеть, как Мэгги убивает сначала Спасителя, который на него напал, а затем приказывает повесить Грегори. Каким бы он мудаком ни был. Иисус лишь зажмуривался, но не говорил ни слова, принимая финальный аккорд чьей-то жизни: выстрела или щелчка перелома шеи. Повторял про себя слова Мэгги, слова рациональности: мы не хотим этого делать, но это необходимо. Так должно быть. Дэрил это понимал и молча исполнил приказ, взяв на себя роль палача. О произошедшем они оба не говорили. Каждый глотал горечь. Возможно, Пол больше.

Многие знали, что на Диксона можно положиться, что он готов резать любые глотки во имя справедливости и ради спасения хороших людей, ради общин. Мэгги это знала. Но он никогда не говорил, нравится ли ему необходимость жестокости или нет. Она въелась в кости, бежала по венам вместе с адреналином, ждала своего часа, чтобы вырваться наружу. Он представал сильным, крепким морально, со стальной рациональностью и холодным рассудком. Иногда даже безэмоциональным. И, боже, как же Пол ненавидел Мэгги у виселицы. Не за то, что казнила Грегори – он несколько раз показал, что не исправится, и, как крыса, послал другого человека убить ее. Ненавидел за то, что она попросила Дэрила сделать это. Оставаться в стороне куда проще, чем принимать участие в экзекуции. Кажется, что они скатываются в гребаное Средневековье, пытаясь построить благополучное общество заново. Дэрил не поделился с ним мыслями, Пол не знал, как изменило его очередное убийство. Они оба старательно изображали полный порядок.

Говорят, что позитивные эмоции лечат. По крайней мере, с ними проще переносить тяготы жизни в Новом мире. Казней больше не было, убийства прекратились, и за целый год легко от них отвыкнуть. Но память услужливо подкинет болезненное воспоминание в самый неподходящий момент. Пол замечал эти проблески непрошенных эмоций, когда Дэрил делился воспоминаниями, видел, что ему не все равно. Никогда не было. И он каждый раз цеплялся за что-то хорошее, тем более, когда тема разговора целиком и полностью к этому располагает.

Дэрил прибавляет скорость, когда замечает впереди дорожный указатель, на котором значится, что до города осталось всего с десяток миль. Хорошо, что до вечера еще хватало времени, и у них будет шанс обойти окрестности, отыскать место для ночлега и составить план того, куда следует отправиться в первую очередь. Дорога петляет, а затем поднимается вверх, и Дэрил влетает на подъем, толком не рассмотрев, что там впереди.

\- Держись! – он резко тормозит, выворачивает руль в сторону, слыша визг шин, скользящих по асфальту, Пол успевает среагировать и, одной рукой схватившись за сиденье, второй упереться в торпедо и избежать рандеву с ветровым стеклом, а затем и с боковым.

В ушах все еще стоит свист, прерываемый пульсирующим в висках гулким сердцебиением, сквозь который только через несколько мгновений пробивается скулеж Щенка и хрип мертвецов за окном.

Машина стоит на дороге, развернутая практически боком, в самом хвосте движущейся к городу толпы. Дэрил заторможено замечает, как несколько прогнивших голов поворачиваются в их сторону, и, встрепенувшись, спешит закрыть окно со своей стороны. Он не знает, что предпринять. Пока он будет заводить заглохшую машину, выравнивать ее и разворачивать, гул двигателя привлечет к ним еще больше внимания, и это увеличит вероятность утянуть все стадо за собой.

– Порядок? – он оглядывается на Пола, а затем на свернувшегося сзади на полу Щенка. И первый, и второй выглядят целыми.

– Я же говорил, что ты водишь как кретин. Пора записать тебя на курсы вождения, – бормочет Пол.

– А ты, блять, сначала найди их, – Дэрил огрызается на автомате, обеспокоенно отслеживая передвижение мертвецов сквозь лобовое стекло. Не такая уж и огромная толпа, если сравнивать с тем количеством, которое им прежде приходилось уводить в сторону от Александрии, или даже с тем, которое преследовало Рика до самого моста. Черт. Но для двоих слишком много, как ни крути.

– Ждем, пока они уйдут или пытаемся смыться? – если сидеть тихо, то есть вероятность переждать напасть. Но сложно заставить замолчать напуганную собаку, даже если очень постараться.

– Они все равно придут в город, когда мы там будем, – Пол поворачивается, ловя хмурый взгляд партнера и прикидывая варианты. Попытаться переждать и быть запертыми в машине – плохая перспектива, особенно когда первые ходячие застучат по капоту и привлекут остальное стадо. Конечно, сотней ходячих больше, сотней меньше – разницы нет, опасно любое количество больше нуля. Но лишняя толпа не нужна, когда они будут исследовать здания. При более удачном стечении обстоятельств они наткнутся на мертвецов на обратном пути, что тоже так себе развитие событий.  

– Я могу выбраться и отвлечь ближайших на себя, пока ты заведешь машину и отгонишь ее к развилке, – говорит Дэрил. Так у них может выйти обойтись без нежелательного хвоста, а к городу после можно подъехать и с другой стороны, избежав основного скопления мертвецов. Но на предложение Пол лишь мотает головой – какой смысл ему лезть за руль, если Диксон уже там?

– Нет, - резко отвечает он, оборачиваясь, дергая рюкзак с заднего сиденья и ныряя в него в поисках петард и зажигалки. Через несколько секунд он запихивает искомое в карманы штанов, – есть шанс направить стадо в другую сторону. Разворачиваться не придется. Заводись. Я уведу их.

– Что ты задумал? – Дэрилу совершенно не нравится то, каким решительным выглядит Пол. Он не слышит никаких объяснений и не успевает даже схватить его за край плаща, прежде чем пассажирская дверь захлопывается, а Пол оказывается снаружи, среди мертвецов. Дэрил должен лучше дружить с техникой. А у самого Иисуса талант к технике другого рода – боевой.

– Блять, – Дэрил в сердцах ударяет по приборной панели, а потом хватается за ключ в замке зажигания, заводя машину. Он опасается, что не сможет вообще сделать ничего разумного, пока будет напряженно следить за Полом и его действиями до самого его возвращения к пикапу.

Первых ближайших к машине мертвецов Пол откидывает от себя ударом ноги в живот, чтобы выручить пару секунд и выхватить ножи. Третий падает на асфальт, пронзенный точным ударом лезвия в висок. Пол отбегает подальше, надеясь, что Дэрил не ломанется следом.

Гул мотора кажется непозволительно громким в сложившейся обстановке, но мертвецов больше привлекает живая мишень, издающая звуки и распространяющая привлекательный аппетитный запах, чем железяка, в которую не так просто пробраться, чтобы заполучить желаемый обед. Дэрил выкручивает руль, выравнивая машину на трассе – так они смогут сорваться с места сразу же, как только Пол займет свое место рядом.

Пол свистит, привлекая к себе внимание ходячих, шагая вперед спиной по пролеску и изредка оборачиваясь посмотреть под ноги, чтобы не оступиться. Стадо, привлеченное звуком, меняет курс и начинает угрожающе надвигаться на него, освобождая шоссе. Пол насчитывает примерно полсотни тварей, с которыми он физически не сможет справиться. Но этого и не нужно.

Дэрилу не разобрать, то ли это потряхивает его, то ли машину, когда он разворачивается лицом к боковому окну, из которого лучше всего видно, как Пол отходит все дальше к лесу. Дэрил сильнее сжимает пальцы на руле, когда он пропадает из виду, скрывшись за деревьями.

Решив, что мертвецы отошли на достаточное расстояние, Пол поджигает петарды и, кинув их в сторону, начинает отступать, делая большой крюк обратно, к автомобилю. Грохот разрывающихся снарядов переключает на себя внимание мертвецов, и ближайший ходячий обжигает гнилое лицо. Некоторые почему-то отвлекаются лишь на время, начиная тянуться к живой мишени, Иисус отпихивает их ногой и бросает как можно дальше вторую часть петард, последнюю, после чего срывается с места. Кажется, из леса с другой стороны на шум отреагировали еще пятеро ходячих, преграждая путь к машине. Он проскальзывает мимо протянувшихся к нему тонких пальцев с длинными ногтями. Если не обращение, то заражение крови точно бы грозило. Заносит руку и ударяет женщине-ходячему в затылок. Один есть.

Дэрил не спешит расслабляться, хотя теперь снова имеет возможность видеть Пола, благополучно убравшегося из эпицентра скопления воскресших трупов. Он стискивает зубы, наблюдая за первым удачным убийством одной из вставшей на пути Пола пятерки, но в следующий момент сердце пропускает удар.

Иисус не успевает увернуться, как дохлый противник сцепляет зубы на его плече, вызывая дикую боль и заставляя слегка разжать ладонь, едва не выронив нож. Он машинально бьет вслепую, промахиваясь и пронзая мягкую, словно желе, шею. Второй удар выходит точнее. Кажется, сказывается отсутствие практики – засиделся в Хиллтопе без реальных противников. Челюсти разжимаются, и ходячий заваливается на землю. Не растерял ли всю прыткость, пока прохлаждался? Если бы не укус, все это привычно было бы игрой. Ею и должно остаться.

Адреналин бежит по венам, горяча кровь и ударяя в голову, заставляя обращаться только в рефлексы и концентрируясь на энергии внутри. Пол разбегается, разворачиваясь боком и пружиня, группируется для сальто и на выходе ударяет ногой в живот самого высокого ходячего, вероятно, неудавшегося голкипера, до головы которого элементарно не смог бы дотянуться из-за своего низкого роста, и добивает его уже на земле.

Дэрил плюет на то, что должен был ждать в машине, и выскакивает наружу, прихватив с собой арбалет. Пол справился, сбросив с себя впившегося в него зубами ходячего, но продолжает выписывать свои бесполезные пируэты так, будто он на соревнованиях по какому-то-там-хýевому-виду-боевого-искусства, а не принимает участие в бою за свою жизнь. Дэрил нажимает на спусковой крючок, выпуская стрелу прежде, чем другой охочий до свежей плоти мертвяк успевает напасть на Пола сзади. Пол выдыхает, обернувшись к машине и застывшему рядом Диксону, и незамедлительно бежит обратно.

– Гоним, – бросает он, едва запрыгивая на сиденье.

Кровь шумит в ушах, перекрывая своим гулом хрипение и стенание уходящей в сторону толпы. Дэрил с трудом заставляет себя сдвинуться с места и вернуться за руль, но у него нет другого выхода, он не может позволить им задерживаться здесь, в опасной близости от голодных трупов. Двигатель надрывно взвывает, когда он выжимает газ, и от резкого рывка их вжимает в сиденья. Из-под колес клубами летит пыль, окутывая пеленой решивших последовать за ними мертвецов. Щенок тихо тявкает и жалостливо подвывает, не обрадованный подобной встряской. Но в данный момент Дэрилу абсолютно срать на все из вышеперечисленного.

Воздух жжет легкие, и нестерпимо хочется пить. Сначала хотя бы перевести дыхание и успокоиться. Пол сжимает ладонь на плече, инстинктивно пытаясь приглушить боль, но от прикосновения она расцветает с новой силой. Пальцы нащупывают порванную ткань. Гадство. Пол оборачивается, чтобы проследить за поведением толпы ходячих – сбитые с курса они начали разбредаться в разные стороны, и лишь парочка последовала за машиной.

– Все в порядке, – говорит он, устало откидываясь затылком на сиденье, – все в полном порядке… только плащ придется новый найти. – И каким-то образом выжить, когда Диксон захочет оторвать ему голову.


	10. Преждевременное погребение // The Premature Burial

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_SOKO - We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow_  
_Crosses - The Epilogue_  
_Mikky Ekko - Place For Us_

Уворачиваясь и убивая ходячих, Иисус отчетливо понимал, как ему не хватало этого кружащего голову ощущения, эйфории, не только оттого, что улизнул от опасности, но и довольствования своими умениями, наконец-то снова пущенными в дело. Сидеть в Хиллтопе, дожидаясь, когда же они смогут, наконец, вырваться, было настоящей мукой, как для разума, так и для мышц, и Пол хотел вкусить свободу, вдохнуть ее, чтобы она пропитала живительным кислородом каждую клеточку тела. Но он совершил ошибку. Крошечную, на его взгляд, не предполагая, как сильно это может испортить поездку и выбить из него весь энтузиазм предчувствием нехорошего.

Дэрил сосредоточенно смотрит на дорогу перед собой, желая поскорее оторваться от стада и все больше разгоняя машину так, что она готова взлететь на ближайшем холме. Преследующие их ходячие давно скрылись из виду, но Дэрил все равно не считает расстояние между ними достаточно безопасным.

Пол видит, как напряженно Дэрил сжимает руль. И молчит. Пол и сам не находит слов, надеясь, что охотник перебесится внутри и успокоится, не вывалив на него весь поток ругани за чрезмерный героизм. На языке ведь явно вертится целый многотомник мата.

Дэрил не знает, сколько проходит времени в абсолютной тишине, если не считать гулких ударов его собственного сердца, только больше раздражающих фактом невозможности найти успокоение, пока не найдется подходящее место, и ему не удастся проверить. Пол восстанавливает дыхание, поворачивается к рюкзаку, чтобы взять бутылку и сделать глоток воды. Хорошо, что маршрут пролегает по прямой, иначе бы на виражах он бы расплескал ее по всему салону. Мимоходом он гладит перепуганного скоростью Щенка по голове и выпрямляется как раз в тот момент, когда Диксон вдруг решает повернуть. Пол удивленно смотрит на него, дожидаясь объяснений – вдруг он чего-то не заметил впереди на дороге, пока отвлекся?

Дэрил останавливает машину на обочине в тени деревьев и выбирается наружу, обходит ее, пока не оказывается у пассажирской двери, которую резко дергает на себя.

– Вылезай, – сейчас ему нужно, чтобы Пол в кои-то веки слушал его команды, а не упрямился и не смотрел на него ничего не понимающим взглядом. Пол вздрагивает от одного только приказного тона, созданного выкрученными нервами охотника..

Дэрил шумно втягивает носом воздух и, когда ожидаемой реакции не следует, хватает Пола за отворот плаща и бесцеремонно выдергивает из салона, сразу же захлопывая за ним дверь, чтобы Щенку не вздумалось погулять так же, как не так давно решил сделать его хозяин.

– Да какого черта? – Пол дергается вполсилы, едва ли пытаясь по-настоящему сопротивляться. Сам бы вышел, если бы кое-кто набрался терпения.

 – Ебаный ниндзя, – Дэрил борется с желанием хорошенько приложить его затылком о дверь пикапа, когда Пол начинает возмущаться и сопротивляться крепкой хватке на его одежде. Тот впопыхах не успевает придумать, чем успокоить распаленного Диксона, кажется, что проще поддаться, чем получить неловкую травму. Еще одну.

– Снимай свой блядский плащ! – Дэрил дергает за края одежды, не находя в себе больше терпения дожидаться, когда Пол соизволит сбросить ее с плеч. Он стаскивает с него плащ, едва не выкручивая руки, и отбрасывает прокусанную тряпку на асфальт, хватается за ворот рубашки и слышит, как трещит ткань, зажатая в его кулаке.

Дэрил не чувствует крови на одежде и не видит ее, но перед глазами стоит образ того, как гнилые зубы вцепляются в плечо Пола, прокусывая кожу плаща, и он не сможет успокоиться, пока сам не увидит, что все действительно в порядке и на Поле нет ни единой царапины или следа, способных стать причиной возможного заражения. Он задерживает дыхание, дергая ворот вниз, разрывая ткань, чтобы оголить интересующий его участок кожи.

– Я в порядке, я же сказал! – огрызается Пол, но охотник будто не слышит.

Полу и самому интересно, насколько сильно челюсти сжали кожу, поэтому он уделяет изучению красного следа намечающейся гематомы всего пару секунд. Подобные повреждения у него перманентны, поэтому не стоят внимания и беспокойства. Пол фыркает и сверлит взглядом Дэрила. Какого черта он ему не поверил?

– Я ездил на вылазки сотни раз. Без тебя. Без кого-либо. И, как видишь, жив. Потому что я осознаю риски, потому что я знаю, что делаю. И этот плащ ношу не просто так, – достаточно жестко произносит он, перенимая тон Диксона. Кидает взгляд на ворох кожи на земле, подумывая, что не готов расставаться с любимой вещью и искать достойную замену; заплатка должна его спасти.

Дэрил прикрывает глаза и дышит загнанно, словно перед этим пробежал не одну милю, на своих двоих удирая от стада. Он делает шаг в сторону и прижимается лбом к нагретому солнцем металлу пикапа, стараясь окончательно успокоиться. Он чертовски зол на Пола за его безрассудство и неосмотрительность. И на себя за то, что не пришел ему на помощь раньше, позволил этой ситуации вообще произойти. 

Дэрил не знал, что бы он делал, если бы Пола действительно укусили. Сама вероятность этого уже сводила его с ума. Будь это действительно так, время, потраченное на дорогу к месту остановки, могло стоить ему жизни. Тогда не помогло бы ничего, даже если бы Дэрил отсек ему руку, дабы не дать яду распространиться по организму.

Ему было плевать на то, сколько времени Пол провел снаружи в одиночестве, сколько удачных вылазок совершил самостоятельно или сколько ходячих он убил, подбираясь к ним на расстояние удара ножом, уповая на защиту в виде плаща из плотной кожи. Умом Дэрил прекрасно понимал, что подобная экипировка защищала, сводя риск получить укус к минимуму, но за закрытыми веками ему все равно мерещился образ бледнеющего Пола с раной на плече, от которой по светлой коже расползался фиолетовый узор вен.

Он пытался выровнять дыхание и успокоить нервно колотящееся сердце, убедить себя в том, что все действительно в порядке, а синяки и ссадины проходят, какими бы они ни были и как бы ни болели. Но эта вылазка, которой они так долго ждали, должна была пройти гладко и принести удовольствие, вместо очередной головной боли и чувства вины за то, что подобный инцидент вообще имел место быть.

Если бы Пол не решил взять все на себя, а послушал бы его, то остался бы в безопасности. Это у Дэрила, а не у него, есть оружие, для применения которого не нужно подходить близко к противнику, неважно, живой он или мертвый. А стадо ходячих это не та компания, в которой можно развлечься и размять мышцы. Но кого это волновало? Точно не Пола.

Пол замирает, глядя на Дэрила, и судорожно вдыхает, когда его полностью накрывает осознание этого неведомого, но в прошлом так желаемого чувства, чтобы о нем кто-то беспокоился. Никто и никогда всерьез раньше этого не делал. У него не было родителей, у него не было близких, а те редкие, задерживающиеся с ним на некоторое время, казалось, забывали о нем через секунду после расставания или вовсе не волновались. Он привык держаться обособленно, прекрасно представляя, насколько эмоциональные привязанности делают людей слабыми, заставляя ошибаться, но им с Дэрилом теперь от этого никуда не деться.

Он прекрасно помнит, как вдруг перепугался охотник, увидев его у того дома лежащим без движения и в крови. Это был триггер. Момент, изменивший все восприятие. И огромная накрывающая волна вины, не дающая свободно выдохнуть. Пол часто моргает, содрогнувшись от осознания. Он больше не может принимать решения, не беря в расчет чужое мнение. Он больше не может думать только о себе в подобные моменты, несмотря на факт наличия у него мастерства, ловкости и физической формы. От непривычного ощущения все внутри начинает метаться в панике, и Пол пытается его проглотить, придавить. Он не знает, как дальше быть.

Нет. Стоп. Знает. Знает, что делать.

Он делает шаг к Дэрилу, поднимает руки и осторожно оглаживает раскаленную кожу напряженных плеч.

– Прости меня. Я не думал…, – он мотает головой. Что все так будет. Что его осечка произведет такой эффект. Пол знал, что плащ его защитит, но этого не знал Дэрил, проварившийся в ужасах мысли, что он укушен, десяток бесконечных минут агонии. – Я не хотел заставлять тебя волноваться. – Он проводит ладонями по плечам вниз и прижимается к ним щекой, пытаясь успокоить охотника. _«Я здесь, и со мной все в порядке. Почувствуй это»._

– Ты никогда не думаешь, – Дэрил едва ли не рычит, сбрасывая с плеч чужие руки, и  Пол отшатывается назад от неожиданности. Он все еще держит ладони на уровне груди в мирном жесте, не ожидая резкой нападки. Чаще всего, естественно, его попытки утихомирить собеседника с первых слов не увенчивались успехом, но служили хорошей базой для дальнейшей тактики.

Дэрил зол на него за безрассудство и за то, что он действительно никогда не задумывается о собственной безопасности, словно его жизнь пустышка и ничего не стоит. Он будто не представляет, сколько людей зависят от него, верят в него, надеются, ждут его возвращения домой. И даже не подозревает, насколько от него зависит Дэрил. Ему и самому не до конца понятно, где находится предел его привязанности. И что он будет делать, если с Полом когда-то действительно случится что-то серьезное. Что может стоить ему жизни. Тогда ничего уже нельзя будет исправить извинениями или оправданиями.

– Нихуя ты не знаешь, что делаешь! Развлекаешься, подставляясь под удар, будто у тебя десяток жизней в запасе!

Пол замирает на месте и медленно опускает руки, слыша ярые откровения, взгляд со стороны. Да, для других его поступки выглядят чистым безумством, безосновательным риском для жизни на пустом месте. Но каждый в поселении легко переживет его смерть. Погрустит и будет двигаться дальше. Он в этом абсолютно уверен.

Кроме Дэрила. Который хлесткими фразами выбил ему на груди это осознание, заставляя сердце защемить, словно от физического удара в солнечное сплетение.

– Но я тебя огорчу – жизнь у тебя всего одна! И если тебе на нее срать, то мне – нет, – если Полу не было понятно это без слов, то Дэрил мог бы повторить еще раз. И повторил бы столько, сколько потребовалось бы, чтобы до Пола, наконец, дошел смысл его слов.

Пол не знает, что сказать, повторять извинение бессмысленно. Плотно сжимает губы, виновато глядя на охотника. Пусть выдохнет, пусть выговорится, пусть до конца примет осознание, что все в порядке. Пол… впредь будет думать, прежде чем рисковать.

Дэрил с трудом проглатывает постепенно стихающую панику, глядя в виноватое и растерянное лицо Пола. Словно он ожидал от него какой-то другой реакции или не рассчитывал на нее вовсе. А что еще он надеялся получить в ответ на свою глупость и неосмотрительность? Что Дэрил просто кивнет и успокоится, продолжив воображать себе надуманное будущее, едва не проебав свое настоящее?

Как бы ему ни хотелось злиться на Пола, но чувство облегчения все равно сильнее, оно постепенно прогоняет жуткие образы и переживания, но вряд ли сможет полностью их уничтожить. Дэрил подается вперед, порывисто обнимая, и прижимает Пола ближе к себе – живого и почти невредимого – пряча лицо в его волосах. Пол сжимает руки на плечах охотника, так отчаянно, будто до него только сейчас дошла реальность чуть не произошедшей трагедии. Только сейчас Дэрил начинает в полной мере чувствовать, что все обошлось. У них впереди еще долгая дорога и много дел, но он не ощущает в себе больше никаких сил и бодрости, которые были у него еще утром. Но они не могут просто остановиться и больше никуда не ехать.

– Залезай в машину, – он выдыхает, когда эмоции постепенно сходят на нет, отстраняется и отступает на шаг, оставляя Пола в легкой растерянности.

Пол вновь сокращает расстояние между ними, обхватывая ладонями его лицо, поднимается на цыпочки и тепло целует в губы, отпечатывая на них «я все осознал». Отдаляется на несколько миллиметров, приоткрывая глаза и пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице напротив.

– Я ж мессия, – тихо произносит он с усмешкой, – воскресну. Ты сам говорил.

Да, он упрям, вряд ли так просто сможет себя переучить за один день, но будет стараться. Ради себя что-либо делать всегда бессмысленно, но ради кого-то… ради Дэрила стоит.

Все это легко могло повториться в будущем, если Пол не перестанет вести себя так, словно всем будет плевать, если он вдруг пострадает или погибнет. Они ведь не первый день вместе, и Дэрил знал, что Пол не станет осторожничать настолько, насколько ему бы хотелось от него потребовать. А Полу следовало, наконец, осознать, что Дэрил не перестанет реагировать на это проще.

– Заткнись, – Дэрил устало выдыхает, убирая волосы с лица Пола и глядя ему в глаза. – Сейчас каждый встречный может стать мессией, если ему не продырявить башку, – даже когда были сказаны эти слова, он был готов сделать все, чтобы его – тогда еще до дрожи раздражающий – напарник оставался цел и невредим. И уж точно не собирался допускать перевоплощения Пола из нормального Иисуса в просроченного. Ему на самом деле не хотелось проверять, насколько библейские байки соотносимы с реальной жизнью.

– Пожалуйста, береги свою дурную голову.

Пол, сжав губы, часто кивает – будет. По крайней мере, стараться. Но он прежде не умел жить иначе, у него всегда был лишь один день. Он никогда не ставил далеко идущие планы, превосходно зная их перманентное свойство с треском ломаться. У него была цель, он ее достигал. Но она никогда не звучала как «выжить ради чего-то или кого-то», поэтому и удавалось с легкостью, может, благодаря удаче или отсутствию мыслей, замедляющих стремительный бег выживания и заставляющих споткнуться. Он должен продолжать бежать. Но теперь стало невыносимо страшно облажаться, совершить ошибку.

Дэрил натянуто улыбается, снова прижимая Пола к себе, пока он не решил вспомнить еще какую-нибудь его давнюю фразу, которую можно было бы растолковать иначе. Оставалось только верить в то, что Пол прислушается к его просьбе и этот инцидент станет последним темным пятном на их вылазке. Хотя бы этой.

Пол подхватывает с асфальта одежду, закидывая в машину, недовольно поджимает губы, оглядывая испорченную рубашку. Очередную. У Диксона, вероятно, фетиш. Приходится снять ее и запихнуть в рюкзак – пусть побудет, пока они не найдут новую.

Снова садясь за руль, Дэрил больше не стремится выжать из машины все, на что она способна. Они преодолели достаточно пути, пока он, словно сумасшедший, гнал вперед. К тому же, на дороге снова могло попасться какое-нибудь непредвиденное препятствие, которое Дэрил предпочел бы вовремя заметить и объехать стороной, а не врезаться в него на полном ходу.

 Чтобы не терять времени, сменную рубашку Пол надевает уже в салоне автомобиля, переодевает ремень с ножами и выразительно закатывает на Дэрила глаза.

– Ты истребляешь весь мой гардероб. За это будешь ждать у примерочных, как примерный парень, пока я выберу себе новую одежду, – уверенно кивает он. Думал, что от пытки магазинами его спасет обрушившийся мир? Черта с два. За свои порывы следует отвечать.

– Я согласен оплачивать только вещи без пуговиц, – Дэрил, усмехаясь, закатывает глаза. Испорченную одежду Дэрил считал ничтожной ценой за его нервы и безрассудство Пола, но не мог не согласиться с тем, что его стараниями была испорчена не одна рубашка. А что он мог поделать? Терпения расстегивать пуговицы ему не хватало, а Пол, кажется, целенаправленно заполнил свой гардероб исключительно рубашками. Дэрил и сам любил их носить, чего уж душой кривить. Вот только раньше ему не приходилось так торопливо от них избавляться, когда выпадал подходящий случай. Потому что и случаев-то подходящих до появления Пола в его жизни не было.

– Значит, будут молнии, – если пуговицы его не устраивают.

Но, несмотря на попытку вернуться к легким и приятным разговорам, в салоне все равно чувствуется напряжение.

Инцидент заставляет задуматься о том, что Пол прежде старательно гнал прочь, не считая важным, просто… неизбежным. Каждый знает, что когда-нибудь умрет, но задумываться о смерти до самого момента встречи с ней – бессмысленно, а после – уже не получится. Но внутри так неприятно начинает ныть, Полу кажется, что в воздухе повисла ложь, хотя молчание таковой не считается. Скорее, это отрицание. Давит, заставляет горбиться, стягивает кости грудной клетки стальным кольцом и не дает свободно вздохнуть. Он привык носить все неприятные чувства с собой, не вываливая на окружающих, мирясь, дожидаясь, когда сами развеются. Но сейчас не может.

– Ты знаешь, в какое время мы живем. Мы умалчиваем проблемы, но от этого они не решатся, – начинает Пол, прикусывая сухие губы между секундами подбора слов. – Мы поговорим об этом только один раз, чтобы больше к этой теме не возвращаться, хорошо? – Пол поворачивается к Дэрилу с надеждой на понимание. Ему самому неприятно говорить об этом, но необходимо им обоим. Потому что смерть – это неотъемлемая часть жизни, а если будущее они выбрали вдвоем, то и все его аспекты, какими бы они ни были тяжелыми. – Может, не случилось сегодня, но случится через двадцать лет. Однажды обязательно. – Рано или поздно. Но с его образом жизни и привычками, Пол ставит на первый вариант. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит вперед, на серую ленту шоссе, обещающую за очередным поворотом что-то неожиданное – плохое или хорошее, неизвестно.

Дэрил предчувствовал тему разговора еще до того, как Пол успел озвучить его суть. И ему не хотелось об этом говорить. Он бы предпочел даже не думать, прекрасно понимая, что эти мысли станут преследовать его каждый день, независимо от того, как все обернется. Смерть неизбежна в любом случае, а Пол, откровенно говоря, не был похож на человека, способного спокойно умереть в своей постели, прожив счастливую жизнь и состарившись. Мало кто вообще был в силах дожить до старости, учитывая нынешнее положение вещей.

\- Если я умру раньше тебя, поклянись, что не дашь мне обратиться. И не дашь уйти. Не хочу слоняться и гнить, – Пол усмехается, пытаясь придать тону больше беззаботности, но в голосе все равно звучит горечь. – Лучше это сделаешь ты, – только он и сможет. – И в гробу не хороните – я никогда не был привязан к одному месту. Лучше сожгите и развейте прах. Может, в следующей жизни я стану деревом, – мечтательно произносит Пол, прикрывая глаза. – Не хочу быть могилой, при взгляде на которую кто-то будет грустить, хочу остаться приятным воспоминанием. – Которое останется в душе у человека и будет помогать двигаться дальше.

– Я не оставлю тебя слоняться, – скорее, Дэрил сделает все, чтобы не дать ему умереть и самому снова не лишиться дорогого человека. Пусть пока это лишь абстрактные далекие предположения, которым, может, и вовсе не суждено свершиться. Пол думает, будто он сможет предотвратить его обращение, вогнав нож в голову, как делал это уже не раз и не два, но Дэрил не был уверен даже в том, сможет ли сдвинуться с места, когда – если – это произойдет. Он никогда не позволил бы Полу умереть, будучи рядом с ним. А если его как раз таки не окажется поблизости? И он не сможет исполнить все то, о чем его просят. Может, в следующей жизни Пол и станет деревом, но из этого дерева определенно сколотят его, Дэрила, крышку гроба. Пол уже сейчас начал подгонять под нее доски, заботливо выравнивая их по росту этим самым разговором.

– Ты рано начал составлять завещание, – Дэрил крепче сжимает руль, упрямо глядя на дорогу перед собой. Слова Пола оставляют после себя пробирающую до костей дрожь и горький привкус желчи на языке.

– Если бы я составлял завещание, то мой фартук с лобстером достался бы тебе, – произносит Пол, качая головой.

Он никогда не прикипал к вещам и местам (к людям – прежде не получалось вовсе), зная, как непредсказуема жизнь. Самый отвратительный финт судьбы он ощутил, когда мертвецы воскресли, и пришлось наспех собирать рюкзак и бежать в поисках безопасного места, обещанного правительством убежища. Тогда, сбивая с ног изменившихся соседей и спеша по лестнице вниз, он радовался, что не успел обзавестись ничем важным, и без сожалений оставлял крошечную съемную квартиру и небольшую груду взаимозаменяемых вещей. Одному всегда проще. Не приходится оглядываться. Дэрил прекрасно это знает. Но все-таки позволил ему приблизиться, и Пол сам этого отчаянно хотел. Они не могли не. Но забылись и теперь видели свою ошибку. Но жалели ли о ней? Нисколько. Подаренные эмоции стоили в два раза больше, чем страдания.

Новый мир диктует правила парадоксального одиночества: ты не можешь выжить без посторонней помощи, но и сблизиться с кем-либо тоже. Каждый окружающий человек представляет собой не метафоричную угрозу, каждый из них – будущий ходячий. И ты сам в том числе.

Больнее не лишаться людей. А знать, что потеря тебя принесет им страдания. Причем, чем сильнее сблизишься, пытаясь облегчить существование в Новом мире, тем ужаснее будет после. Когда придется мириться, сцепляя зубы, хоронить в холодной земле, пытаться отпускать и забывать, не позволяя призракам тревожить сны. Снова облачаться в доспехи, сквозь которые никто другой не сможет пробиться к сердцу: ни для того, чтобы ранить, ни для того, чтобы любить. Дэрил не должен потерять еще одного человека, он ведь буквально едва собрал себя по кускам, кое-как справился благодаря Полу, находившемуся рядом, а больше никого подобного и близко нет. И вряд ли будет. Вряд ли Диксон захочет кого-либо подпустить к себе. Но Пол никак не способен пообещать, что сможет прожить долгую жизнь. В этом несчастном мире продолжали случаться войны, будто они – основа мироздания. Время словно повернуло вспять, и началось разрушение. Поэтому жить нужно сейчас. Все, в чем он может поклясться – что не упустит больше ни единого их мгновения.

Но Пол затеял этот разговор не за тем, чтобы оставить пожелания на будущую смерть, а из-за Дэрила. Если однажды ошибется он, то хотя бы не позволит и Дэрилу совершить ошибку следом.

– Обещай, что будешь жить. Что не кинешься мстить, если это сделает кто-то живой, – ему не нужны жертвы, он не древнегреческий бог, требующий крови и сжигать бедра на алтарях. Горе ослепляет, будит ярость. Он прекрасно знает, как импульсивен охотник, но услышанное должно будет заставить его хотя бы задуматься и не навредить себе в порыве опрометчивых поступков. – И найдешь того, кто будет заставлять тебя жить. – Он будет благодарен человеку, кем бы он ни был, если тот будет заботиться о его близких. Если в свою кончину он верил, то смерть Диксона отрицал еще в зародыше – весь мир может передóхнуть, но этот мужчина выстоит. Он выдержит все.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я отпустил человека, который отнимет тебя у меня? – Дэрил отворачивается от дороги, недоверчиво глядя на Пола. Пол прекрасно его знал и не мог допустить даже предположения о том, что Дэрил сможет закрыть глаза на его убийство, развеять пепел по ветру и продолжить жить дальше. Как? Как он себе это представлял? Легко сказать, легко пообещать в ответ, но никак не выполнить данный обет. А Дэрил не хотел врать и убеждать Пола, что справится с его потерей и двинется дальше – он бы все равно ему не поверил. – Не проси меня о таком, - его взгляд делается жестче. Ради Пола он был готов сделать все, что угодно, но не это. Не отпустить так просто, даже после смерти. Не оставить виновника в живых, ведь в глазах Дэрила он будет заслуживать наихудшей смерти, которую только можно вообразить.

– Я не прошу тебя кого-либо прощать. Я же знаю, что ты не станешь, – Пол поджимает губы. Пол костями ощущает, насколько охотнику не нравится слышать его слова, но ему придется. Он упрямится, не желая соглашаться. Но за него Пол волнуется куда больше, чем за себя, – я просто не хочу, чтобы ты повторял мои идиотские поступки и рисковал собой, когда в этом уже не будет смысла.

Пол протягивает руку и сжимает предплечье Дэрила.

– Не проси, - Дэрил качает головой, добавляя чуть тише, вновь упираясь взглядом в простирающуюся впереди дорогу. За столько лет только одному человеку удалось заставить его жить, а не выживать. И просить о поиске кого-то подобного он тоже не имел права.

Тьфу. Они обсуждают метафорическую смерть и метафорического врага, будто все действительно будет обстоять именно так, а не обычный ходячий однажды цапнет его за руку или ногу. Пол не задумывался, какая смерть была бы легче, но последнее время представлял, что умрет в бою – во время Всеобщей войны это виделось самым реальным и постепенно обратилось в странное самовнушение. Умереть за правое дело, защищая других, хотя бы не стыдно. Своими словами Пол будто самого себя пытается убедить, что Дэрил в конечном итоге его послушается, опомнится после секундного замешательства. И будет жить. Ради него.

– А ты верь в меня. Я справлюсь и выживу. Ради тебя, – он улыбается, придвигаясь ближе, последними словами пытаясь выправить атмосферу всего сказанного прежде. У них впереди еще много дней и много вылазок, Пол не планирует оставлять Дэрила в самом начале их совместной жизни. Они ведь столько всего не испробовали и даже не поссорились в магазине одежды.

– Я верю в тебя, – бормочет Дэрил. Пол не даст так просто себя прикончить, даже если кому-то очень захочется это сделать. Но это не умаляло переживаний Дэрила о нем. Он просто не мог не, – несмотря на то, какой ты порой придурок.

 

Они подъезжают к городу и останавливают машину поодаль, чтобы разведать обстановку, а уже завтра, по светлому, обшарить здания. У Дэрила хорошее предчувствие касательно этого городка – он небольшой, поэтому и мертвецов, расхаживающих по улицам, не так уж много. Это не Атланта, из которой приходилось как можно быстрее уносить ноги. Да и множество ходячих за все прошедшее время разбрелось по окрестностям, освобождая улицы. Они медленно бродят малочисленными группами, натыкаясь на преграды, и отвлекают друг друга только звуками собственного падения. Главное, чтобы стадо, которое Пол попытался развернуть в сторону леса, в итоге не вернулось к прежнему маршруту.

Забравшись на крышу ближайшего здания, Пол с Дэрилом прикидывают примерный и безопасный маршрут, чертя карандашом по карте. Дэрил расценивал эту поездку больше как пробную вылазку и оценку изменений, а не целенаправленный рейд по всем возможным магазинам и заведениям, в которых могло остаться хоть что-то полезное для общины. Далеко соваться они не будут, пройдутся постепенно. Какие-то здания можно исследовать, если перебираться по крышам – куда безопаснее, чем по улицам.

Рассматривая окрестности в бинокль, Пол уже приметил несколько зданий, в которые точно необходимо будет заглянуть. В основном, магазины и склады, из которых вряд ли успели унести все, так что еще имелся шанс отыскать какие-никакие запасы бакалеи. Он останавливает взгляд на одном конкретном заведении и протягивает бинокль Дэрилу.

– Мечты, возможно, сбываются, – он указывает рукой в сторону, направляя взгляд охотника на бар. Совсем недалеко. Путь до него преграждает всего один ходячий. – Попытаем счастье сегодня? Только туда. Остальное завтра. Пока солнце не совсем село.

– Почему бы и нет, – Дэрил пожимает плечами. День выдался не то чтобы тяжелым, но приятным его назвать также затруднительно. Он и сам не отказался бы от воплощения хотя бы одного из обсуждаемых ими сегодня мечтаний и возможности расслабиться перед наметившейся пробежкой по городу.

Пересечение местности занимает несколько минут, за которые их, кажется, никто и не заметил. Пол крепко сжимает ножи, вваливаясь в пыльное помещение. Замирает на пороге, изучая взглядом перевернутый вверх дном интерьер, будто накануне здесь всего лишь прошла вечеринка, а владельцы еще не успели убраться. Под подошвой ботинок скрипит и лопается битое стекло, но это не единственные звуки.

Точным выстрелом Дэрил снимает высунувшегося из-за стойки ходячего. Даже спустя несколько часов, охотник все еще оставался непривычно дерганным, вскидываясь едва ли не на каждый шорох, дабы на этот раз среагировать раньше, чем хоть кто-то успеет подобраться к ним на расстояние укуса. Или удара, если вдруг найдется еще какой-нибудь выживший, помимо них.

Они действуют быстро, намереваясь выбраться до заката; в помещении постепенно становится все темнее, приходится воспользоваться фонарями, рискуя привлечь внимание мертвецов снаружи. Пол ловко переступает через тело и шарит за барной стойкой. Практически пустые бутылки виски на полке – так себе добыча, не стоят ни капли внимания. Скисшие лимоны, перевернутые стаканы и окаменевший от времени арахис. Едой, конечно, здесь не разжиться. Но кое-что приятное есть. Он вытаскивает на столешницу коробку со звенящим содержимым. Стирает пыль, поднимая бутылку за бутылкой, и светит на этикетки. Что ж, половина желания исполнена. Не охладить, конечно, но какая разница.

Скинув ботинки, они с Дэрилом лежат на матрасе в багажнике автомобиля, Щенок удобно устроился в салоне и, кажется, облюбовал водительское сиденье. Пол делает несколько глотков из бутылки и откидывается на матрас, отодвигая в сторону свернутый в качестве подушки спальник. Казалось, прервав свой безумный ход, время наконец-то застыло, окуная их в ночь. В теле ощущается непривычная расслабленность, а неприятный дневной инцидент напрочь выброшен из головы.

Раньше и днем, и ночью в городе стоял не стихающий гул машин, автомобильных сигналов, сигнализаций, сирен, а из-за света небоскребов и тысяч фонарей невозможно было рассмотреть звезды на небосводе. Семья Дэрила жила не в самом оживленном районе, но от того он и казался хуже прочих. В ночной тишине невозможно было не проснуться от любого крика или проезжающей мимо машины, из открытых окон которой неизменно гремела музыка. Дома стояли практически впритык друг к другу, а стены из дешевых материалов не только пропускали всевозможные звуки, но и, как выяснилось впоследствии, отлично горели.

Пол водит по темному полотну, расшитому звездами, взглядом, чертит зигзаги, складывает созвездия. Да, он в любой момент мог поднять голову и посмотреть на небо, но в Хиллтопе оно казалось слишком далеким и одновременно ограниченным деревянным забором и возвышающимся рядом лесом. Сейчас дышится легче, он ощущает неразрывную связь с Вселенной, будучи ее частичкой, пусть и крохотной. Поодаль шелестят цикады и ветер, проносясь сквозь листья деревьев.

– Знаешь…, – Пол нарушает блаженную тишину тихим голосом, – не думал, что скажу это теперь. Но я счастлив. Прямо здесь и сейчас, – казалось, что испытывать такие эмоции в новом мире – табу. Но если не хвататься за эти моменты, тогда в чем смысл жить? Он на ощупь находит руку лежащего рядом Дэрила и лениво водит пальцами по его кисти. – Мы снова исследуем мир. Он наш. Целиком. Мы словно первооткрыватели.

Мир больше не воздвигал перед ними рамки, не ограничивал никакими законами, кроме законов природы, оспорить которые не было под силу ни одному из когда-либо существовавших судов. Даже стены поселения остались позади, удерживая внутри людей, дожидающихся, когда же кто-то совершит кругосветное путешествие и откроет Новый Свет за них. Подобная возможность на этот раз выпала им двоим, и она вряд ли станет последней.

Может быть что-то приятнее этого чувства? Как же Полу чертовски не хватало возможности куда-то идти, искать припасы, людей, цель.... но вылазки в одиночку были несколько иными, в них чего-то не хватало, несмотря на возможность дышать свободно, ни от кого не зависеть и не оглядываться. Не чего-то. Кого-то.

Дэрил действительно провел с ним все это время, разделяя период ожидания вылазки. Не просто был в поселении, а делил узкую постель, ни единой мысли не допуская о расположении на диване, помогал готовить еду, возвращался с охоты, не давая времени заскучать, и смотрел… так, как на него никто не смотрел прежде. Пол обрел в нем абсолютную уверенность. Знал, что охотник не захочет быть в другом месте. Он отчетливо видит это в его глазах даже сейчас, когда единственным источником света является луна.

Никто из них больше не обязан делать все в одиночку. Дэрил чувствовал это наиболее остро, переплетая их с Полом пальцы. Мир, преподносящий такие подарки, не мог быть лишен положительных черт, пусть большинство выживших и предпочитало считать иначе. Лишь малая часть оставшихся людей пыталась приложить все возможные усилия ради улучшения  жизни остальных, вернуться к чему-то знакомому. А еще существовали они – не способные долго находиться среди первых и вторых, готовые принимать окружающую среду такой, какая она есть, но, одновременно с тем, зависимые от контакта друг с другом.

Пол отставляет бутылку, придвигается к Дэрилу, кладет голову на его плечо и проводит рукой по широкой груди. Его собственное сердце вдруг оглушительно начинает стучать, и он пугается, что Диксон это тоже почувствует.

Чувствуя хмельное умиротворение, тепло, исходящее от Пола, Дэрил блаженно прикрывает глаза, решая, что отведет этой ночи особое место в своей памяти, причислив к тем моментам, которые никогда не позволят забыть о том, ради чего следует продолжать жить и бороться. Как утро, проведенное в том доме, где все изменилось, порой кажущуюся раскаленной до предела фотографию, запечатлевшую момент счастья, и дождливый рассвет, ставший отправной точкой их нового начала.

– Я люблю тебя, – произнести это оказалось просто, и Пола тут же накрыло спокойствие и необъяснимая радость, что слова все-таки не застряли в горле. Однажды он уже говорил их другому человеку. Но тот, самый первый раз, был скоропостижным, необдуманным, на эмоциях и… лишним. Глупым, неправильным. В этот раз Пол ждал очень долго, и у него они не раз вертелись на языке, пока не стало невыносимо держать их при себе, тогда, когда это чувство, на самом деле, уже давно не секрет. Нужен был лишь подходящий момент, и он наступил.

Сперва Дэрилу кажется, что ему послышалось – организм, отвыкший от алкоголя, подсунул ему обманку, подменяя реальные слова, сказанные Полом, на те, которые он хотел бы услышать. Но его фраза с каждым мгновением приобретала все большую четкость и вес, пока в ее подлинности стало невозможно сомневаться.

В своей жизни Дэрил не ожидал услышать ничего подобного. Он был реалистом. Местами, очень даже ярым пессимистом. Но никак не наивным подростком, верящим в то, что однажды и по его душу и сердце найдется человек, которому он будет не безразличен. Но он нашелся. Пол мог вовсе ничего не говорить, ведь его любовь была, наверное, единственной вещью, в которой Дэрил был безоговорочно уверен. Иного объяснения тому, почему он оставался с ним, несмотря ни на что, подобрать было попросту невозможно. Но даже уверенность не спасала от дрожи и эмоций, вызванных, кажущимися простыми, словами.

– Я тебя тоже, – на удивление, слова слетают с языка с не меньшей легкостью. Любовь к Полу не была для него открытием или внезапным осознанием, пришедшим в какой-то определенный момент – для него это было таким же фактом, как и то, что Земля круглая и вертится вокруг Солнца. Его невозможно было опровергнуть.

С Дэрилом тепло, иногда даже до ожогов легких. С ним не нужно много слов, Дэрил озвучивает только самые важные, остальные Пол безошибочно читает в глазах, прикосновениях, мимике. Дэрилу даже не нужно было отвечать на признание, Пол и так все знал, но улыбается и жмурится от подступивших к горлу эмоций. Раньше казалось, что охотник вносит беспорядок в его жизнь, переворачивая все внутри, когда на самом деле – расшвыривает вещи по своим местам. И единственное, чего не хватало Полу всю жизнь, у него прямо сейчас есть. Ощущение в груди целого космоса. Нет. Вселенной. Отнюдь не холодной и пустой, а наполненной жизнью и прекрасными вещами. У Вселенной нет пределов, она не должна заканчиваться. Он живет прямо сейчас, прижавшись к Дэрилу, старается продержаться подольше, не отключаться, чтобы растянуть момент и получше запомнить, но тело расслабленно, мысли дрейфуют и тонут в засыпающем сознании.

Дэрил прижимает парня ближе к себе, утыкаясь носом в его макушку, и жалеет о том, что не может подобрать больше слов для того, чтобы описать все то, что на самом деле вкладывал в понятие «любовь» по отношению к нему.

 

Дэрил просыпается на рассвете, потревоженный тихим скулежом Щенка, запертого в салоне машины. Утренний туман даже не успел развеяться, а солнце было едва видно за деревьями, но, как бы ему ни хотелось вернуться ко сну, укутавшись в плед рядом с мирно сопящим Полом, необходимо было вставать. Как минимум для того, чтобы избежать проветривания салона и отмывания сидений, если он не поспешит выгулять питомца.

Дэрил аккуратно выпутывается из объятий, опасаясь разбудить Пола, и поправляет на нем плед, уберегая от утреннего холода. Он практически не дыша выбирается из багажника, прихватив с собой лежащий рядом арбалет, и мягко спрыгивает на землю рядом с машиной, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам. Перед тем, как устроиться на ночлег, они с Полом расставили вокруг примитивные ловушки, призванные уберечь их от внезапного нападения мертвецов, но ни одна из них, к счастью, не сработала за всю ночь.

Он отпирает дверь автомобиля, выпуская пса, и терпеливо ждет, пока тот сделает все свои дела. Щенок рыщет вокруг, пока не находит подходящее место, скрытое от глаз хозяина, а затем бодрой трусцой возвращается обратно, останавливаясь у самых ног и требуя порции ласки, недополученной за прошедший день.

– И чем мне вас обоих кормить? – Дэрил садится на корточки перед ним, почесывает загривок и хватает за уши, пока не натыкается на голодный взгляд. Щенок в ответ только неопределенно ворчит, прихватывая зубами пальцы, посмевшие щелкнуть его по носу. – Охраняй, – Дэрил указывает на спящего в кузове Пола, которого ему не хочется ни будить, ни оставлять без присмотра, – я скоро вернусь, – он следит за тем, как пес запрыгивает на матрас к Полу и сворачивается калачиком у его ног, поглядывая на Дэрила из-за бортов кузова.

Было бы неплохо подстрелить хоть что-нибудь и организовать относительно нормальный завтрак, вместо холодных консервов, прихваченных с собой на случай провального поиска еды. Дэрил поудобнее перехватывает арбалет и углубляется в лес, выискивая взглядом следы живности, годящейся в пищу.

Он не собирался далеко отходить от машины и не рассчитывал поймать крупную дичь, поэтому даже мелькнувшая в ветвях белка выдалась вполне подходящей целью для выстрела. Дэрил подобрал свалившуюся ему под ноги добычу, наколотую на стрелу, как на вертел, и зашагал дальше, обходя место их остановки по кругу. Белки с трудом хватило бы и кому-то одному, но Дэрил не собирался бродить меж деревьев до последнего, и для него огромной удачей стал попавшийся на обратном пути кролик.

Пол приоткрывает глаза и сонно переворачивается на спину, потирая лицо. В области колена толкается что-то теплое, и он приподнимается, чтобы протянуть ладонь к воодушевленному его пробуждением Щенку.

– Ну и куда подевался наш друг? – спрашивает он, оглядываясь по сторонам. Дэрил имел странный распорядок – в поселении умудрялся проспать до полудня, а за его стенами подрывался раньше всех. Или, может, это Пол припозднился, и его разморило выпитым накануне пивом. Опасности поблизости не видно, и он откидывается обратно на матрас, чтобы понежиться с закрытыми глазами, слушая щебет птиц и шелест травы и листьев, расслабиться в ощущении безопасности, не позволяя опровергающим ее мыслям забраться в голову. Он лежит некоторое время, пока до слуха не доносятся шаги – возвращается Дэрил или ходячий, в любом случае, нужно вставать. Щенок спрыгивает на землю первым, Пол надевает ботинки и тоже выбирается из кузова машины, накидывая на себя плед, сохраняя остатки тепла.

Дэрил не мог остаться равнодушным к его растрепанному и сонному виду, особенно с учетом того, что в Хиллтопе это Пол обычно просыпался раньше, с самого утра занятый то тренировками, то прочими поручениями или помощью Мэгги. На этот раз пробуждение началось хотя бы не с коронного падения Дэрила с узкого для двоих матраса, что радовало только больше.

– Доброе утро, спящая красавица, – Дэрил усмехается, подходя ближе и коротко целуя Пола. У него заняты руки – в одной арбалет, а во второй их будущий завтрак, – и он не может его даже толком обнять, а ведь от Пола все еще веет теплом. – Я думал, тебя сможет разбудить только запах еды.

– Еще кое-что меня могло разбудить, – многозначительно произносит он, поведя бровями, но откашливается и разворачивается, чтобы закинуть плед обратно в кузов. Ему нравились тихие ночи, наподобие сегодняшней; он наслаждался бурными, когда не хватало сил сдерживать стоны; он обожал ленивые утра и прикосновения вслепую, так же сильно, как и нетривиальные попытки Дэрила его разбудить, нырнув под одеяло или обняв со спины. Более расслабленного времени придумать невозможно, и подготовка к приятному занимала меньше времени. Но пару недель назад у них кончилась смазка. И в ход шла вся прочая практика, где она не была критично важна.

– В следующий раз, – Дэрил усмехается, разводя в стороны занятые добычей и оружием руки. Может, завтра он учтет все пожелания и разбудит Пола по всем правилам. Если снова проснется раньше. Нужно было ловить момент, пока риск оказаться потревоженным кем-нибудь, решившим не вовремя постучаться в дверь, сводился к нулю. В лесу дверей не водилось, а единственным, что могло им помешать, были мертвецы, которых можно было без зазрения совести пристрелить, в отличие от тех же жителей Хиллтопа.

Пол разводит костер, пока Диксон занимается разделыванием тушек. В то время, когда кролик готовится, он разминает мышцы, вытягивается, чтобы не повредить связки, если придется применять какой-либо сложный прием. С пришедшим на звуки их голосов ходячим разделывается Дэрил, а Пол мнется и задумывается о том, сколько ему еще предстоит бездействовать, прежде чем напряжение из-за вчерашнего инцидента исчезнет. Дэрил не должен его вечно защищать, но инстинктивно делает – якобы выстрел требует меньше сил. И приближаться не нужно. Пол не спорит, предпочитая дождаться момента, когда его действия станут необходимыми.

Белка, уже без шкуры, достается Щенку, а они разделяют завтрак из кролика, набираясь сил перед первой полноценной вылазкой в город, требующей полной выкладки.

– Нужно будет заглянуть в оружейную лавку, – Дэрил скептически осматривает истрепавшиеся стрелы, которых осталось маловато. Он мог бы использовать те, которые изготовляли в поселении, но у них чаще обламывался наконечник, при попытках вытащить стрелу из черепушки очередного ходячего. Люди делали большую ставку на патроны и ножи, поэтому Дэрил надеялся отыскать приличные запасы стрел для своего арбалета. Только для начала было бы неплохо сориентироваться и понять, где находится подходящий магазин, и как далеко до него добираться.

Может быть, они найдут еще какое-нибудь оружие и заберут в поселение, Пол даже задумывается обзавестись собственным арбалетом и взять несколько необходимых уроков по стрельбе. Дэрил, конечно, придет в восторг, ведь это минимизирует необходимость приближаться к ходячим с боевыми ножами и, соответственно, риск. Если мир меняется, то и привычки необходимо менять, эволюционировать, приспосабливаться, делать все, чтобы охотнику не пришлось пробивать ему голову, выполняя обещание.

На этот раз в город Щенок отправляется с ними, с опаской посматривая на хозяев издали и вникая в происходящее. Дэрил подумывал о том, как бы научить его убивать мертвецов, но пока не спешил с этим. Тренировать питомца на реальных мишенях было слишком опасно, а других альтернатив не находилось вовсе. Пока что ему вполне хватало и того, что пес знал команды и умел быстро уносить лапы, если того требовали его хозяева.

Дэрил не может не признать, что идея Пола развернуть стадо в другом направлении выдалась отличной, а то вряд ли смогли бы вообще передвигаться иначе, как по крышам, да и вообще едва ли вошли бы в пределы города. Может быть, в центре не так безопасно, как на окраине, но вряд ли он кишит ходячими в том же количестве, что и в первые месяцы после восстания мертвецов. Но ну его к черту с его инициативностью и самоотверженностью. Лучше бы они объехали и попытали удачу в другой раз.

Сражаться с мертвецами по пути в магазины выходит невероятно слаженно. Они с Дэрилом не выпускают друг друга из виду, не спорят, когда один открывает дверь, чтобы не терять время.

Пол нарочно выбирает поло, чтобы наличие пуговиц, пусть и несущественное, на секунду дернуло Дэрила. Скоро осень, и неплохо обзавестись дополнительной теплой одеждой. Пол выбирает несколько практичных вещей коричневого и синего цвета и запихивает в рюкзак.

Они быстро продвигаются по заданному маршруту, не нагребая сверх меры, но складывая в рюкзаки и найденные ящики все, что могло быть необходимым. Дэрил также посматривал на отдел с одеждой, но его сумка уже была забита практически под завязку, а выбрасывать что-то из нужного только ради парочки вещей он не собирался. В конце концов, всегда можно было одолжить какую-нибудь вещицу у Пола. Он никогда не был против поделиться. А если и был, то Дэрил знал, каким образом его нужно попросить так, чтобы он не смог отказать.

Далее черед продуктовых и бытовых средств. Они оказываются в небольшом магазинчике, полки которого разграблены лишь частично – люди в спешке забирали только существенные продукты питания и забывали об остальных, типа готовых завтраков или мюсли, а также никто не удосужился заглянуть в подсобку. А Щенок сразу определил съестное и радостно завилял хвостом, уткнувшись носом в очередную коробку. Пол складывает полезные предметы в ящик и пододвигает ближе к двери, где уже дожидаются два других.

– Все не унесем. Подготовим заранее, а затем подгоним машину, – предлагает он, причем, предпочитая за руль сесть самому, чтобы ловко лавировать по улицам между мертвецов. Перенося коробки по городу, они не смогут даже защитить себя, если откуда-то возьмется ходячий, а у них будут заняты руки. Машина, конечно, может привлечь шумом мотора мертвецов, но и убраться на ней будет проще.

Дэрил пристально осматривает оставшиеся на полках продукты, прикидывая, что можно забрать сейчас, а что оставить на потом – все за один раз они не увезут. Вполне вероятно, что в следующий раз сюда могут отправить не только их двоих, дабы и охватить больше территории, и привезти домой больше продуктов и вещей обихода, что определенно хорошо для поселения, но не так хорошо для них.

В самую последнюю очередь Пол отправляется исследовать стойку кассира, игнорируя жвачки и конфеты на полках. Несколько пачек с презервативами и лубриканты интересуют его больше. Кажется, миссия успешно пройдена. На очереди еще один магазин, после которого можно отдохнуть и возвращаться назад. Но они найдут повод подольше задержаться вне поселения. Пол распихивает находки по карманам, планируя переложить и разобрать чуть позже.

Дэрил замечает на одном из стеллажей пару банок с консервированными ананасами и тихо фыркает, припоминая, когда в последний раз их ел. Пол преграждает ему дорогу как раз на полпути, положив ладонь на плечо, плавно оказывается перед ним, перекрывая проход к лакомству.

– Ну что, до дома или в машине? – с вызовом произносит он, пристально глядя охотнику в глаза. От сказанного уже бросило в жар. Им необходимо сбросить накопленное за вчерашний день напряжение, с которым не справился алкоголь, и Пол знает отличный способ. Он опускает взгляд и вкладывает тюбик в ладонь Дэрила, а затем подается вперед, касаясь губами подбородка, чтобы лишний раз не нервировать своим пристальным и бессовестным взглядом.

– А мне обязательно выбирать? – Дэрил усмехается, сжимая в ладони тюбик. Пол и сам прекрасно понимал, что до дома никто из них тянуть не станет. Можно было бы хоть даже здесь и сейчас, вот только ни грязный пол, ни покрытые пылью стеллажи не вызывали желание елозить по ним голым задом, да и дел у них еще было по горло. А вот в багажнике машины дожидался чудесный матрас, который им еще предстояло опробовать.

– А ты думаешь, у тебя есть выбор? – шепчет Пол, прикрывая глаза. Дэрил прячет тюбик во внутренний карман жилетки и устраивает руки на бедрах Пола. Он медленно и ненавязчиво продвигает его спиной вперед, все ближе подступая вместе с ним к выбранному стеллажу, пока Пол не упирается спиной в полки. Дыхание учащается, Пол старается не надеяться, что на его выбор прямо сейчас наплюют и предложат третий вариант. Он даже не будет сопротивляться. Не представляет, как и где, ведь голову уже ведет от предвкушения.

Дэрил склоняется к нему для поцелуя, но останавливается, едва касаясь его кончика носа своим. Он протягивает руку вперед, за спину Пола, и хватает банку с ананасами. Срок их годности, наверняка, уже давно оставлял желать лучшего, но это, как они успели выяснить, мелочи.

– М-м-м, не напомнишь, какие там свойства у ананасов? Может, поможешь провести эксперимент, – в прошлый раз они как-то позабыли об этом, но сейчас можно было опытным путем подтвердить или опровергнуть теорию. Банка-то на этот раз не одна. И энтузиазма им не занимать.

Пол тянется вперед, прикусывая нижнюю губу Дэрила, чтобы прекратил дразнить. Он не может дождаться, когда они уберутся из чертового городка, решив, что для первого захода достаточно продовольствия и вещей.

Но, откладывая приятный эксперимент на вечер, они загружают коробки в машину и отправляются на поиски оружейного магазина. Короткими перебежками по улицам, прижимаясь к каждому углу и прислушиваясь к шагам и хрипам. Несколько ходячих повержены стрелами, и даже чудится, что подозрительно везет, ведь в городе не оказалось толпы, все мертвецы передвигались более-менее разрозненно. Щенок справляется на удивление хорошо, но иногда начинает скулить, когда хозяева слишком долго задерживаются на одном месте. Наконец, они добираются до нужного здания, замок на двери которого, естественно, взломан. Это место пострадало куда больше, чем любое другое – витрины разбиты, ни одного пистолета на стене, ни одной коробки с патронами на полках. Стальные капли рассыпаны в спешке по полу. Пол скрупулезно заглядывает в каждую щель под прилавком, вытаскивая патроны разного калибра, но их оказывается не то чтобы ощутимо много, но иногда ведь даже одного достаточно, чтобы спасти кому-то жизнь. Дэрилу повезло больше, и он обзавелся пачкой карбоновых стрел – легче, чем металлические, но куда прочнее.

Они отгоняют машину подальше от города и выбирают место для ночевки, расставляют ловушки, чтобы обезопасить себя, и на разведение костра и горячий ужин не остается времени – перекусывают тем, что сегодня нашли. Утомленный Щенок засыпает на водительском сиденье после сытных консервированных бобов. А Полу и Дэрилу приходится выгрузить на землю все находки из багажника, чтобы с удобством разместиться на матрасе. Коробки тоже способны затормозить мертвецов, если подумать. Отодвинутые на край матраса ножи и арбалет создают ощущение безопасности и какого-то дикого возбуждения, напоминая о риске быть застигнутыми врасплох – вряд ли увлеченные друг другом напарники услышат подбирающегося врага за сто метров. Но и десяти достаточно, чтобы среагировать и своевременно устранить.

Дэрил мог зажечь Пола одним прикосновением горячих рук. Оседлав его бедра, Пол стягивает с себя рубашку, первые секунды ежась от ночной прохлады, пробежавшей по спине и плечам. Опускается, увлекая охотника в поцелуй, пока им не становится жарко от интенсивных движений и соприкосновения тел. Дэрил опрокидывает его на матрас и поспешно стягивает штаны вместе с бельем. В темноте леса не остается ничего, кроме ощущения пробегающих по коже мурашек и шумного дыхания в унисон. Целоваться до одури, прижимаясь друг к другу, хаотично исследуя тела ладонями и подаваясь вперед на каждое прикосновение. Грузные мысли окончательно покидают голову, остается лишь всепоглощающее удовольствие и равномерные движения. Под шквалом ласк Пол расслабляется, притягивая Дэрила к себе за бедра, направляя, контролируя, забываясь. Но в какой-то момент все резко меняется, напряжение в преддверии скорой разрядки охватывает тело, и он судорожно цепляется за матрас. Выстанывает удовольствие ртом, накрытым грубой ладонью, чтобы эхо не прокатилось по спящему лесу. Время не имеет значения, но рассвету бы задержаться, чтобы позволить им дольше ощущать чертову жгучую жизнь на кончиках пальцев, впивающихся в бока друг друга. Они не привыкли строить планы на будущее, и Полу нравится именно такой, непредсказуемый ход вещей. Когда они напрочь забывают про ананасы до самого возвращения домой. Но у них есть бесконечная прорва времени наедине друг с другом и законное право быть бессовестно счастливыми.


	11. Повелитель мух // Lord of the Flies

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_L'Orchestra Cinematique - Scars (From "Ghost in the Shell") [Piano Rendition]_  
_Jacob Banks – Monster_  
_Michael Malarkey - Scars_

 

Пол поворачивается на бок и приоткрывает глаза. Несколько секунд разглядывает пустующую половину кровати, прежде чем сердце гулко ударяет о ребра, скидывая ленное спокойствие. Едва вынырнувший из сна, он пытается понять, куда подевался Дэрил, и приподнимается на постели. Одеяло сползает с плеч, и прохлада заставляет обхватить себя руками. Уже пора включать обогреватели, чтобы совсем не окоченеть ночью. Вскоре, сквозь марево до сознания начинают пробиваться воспоминания, больше похожие на сон.

 

_Скрежет когтей о дверь сложно было с чем-то перепутать. Дэрил поморщился от неприятного звука, за которым последовал скулеж Щенка, оставленного на ночь на улице. Неохотно перекатившись на свою часть матраса, отлипнув от завозившегося рядом Пола, он бросает взгляд на окно, не до конца задернутое занавесками – предрассветные сумерки не были тем временем, когда ему действительно хотелось бы проснуться. Особенно учитывая то, что уснули они, может, только пару часов назад. Но маленький засранец, рвущийся внутрь трейлера, требовал внимания, хотя, казалось бы, мог бы преспокойно справиться со своими делами сам, находясь снаружи, а не будить хозяев._

_В любом случае, вставать все равно пришлось бы. Дэрил обещал отправиться на охоту, пока еще позволяла погода. Зима приближалась, а Мэгги планировала заготовить как можно больше еды, в том числе и мясо, дабы жители Хиллтопа не голодали в холодную пору. Правда, сделать это он планировал на несколько часов позже._

_\- Не вставай. Поспи еще немного, - Дэрил пригладил спутанные волосы развернувшегося к нему лицом Пола. Тот не спешил окончательно просыпаться, несмотря на приоткрытые глаза, взгляд которых он никак не мог сфокусировать. – Постараюсь вернуться к обеду, - соблазн остаться в постели был слишком велик, но Дэрил пересилил себя и выбрался из-под одеяла, ежась от прохлады. Он с усмешкой окинул взглядом Пола, зевнувшего и поспешившего укутаться в оставленное ему одеяло с головой так, что снаружи осталась торчать разве что макушка. Дэрил вообще не был уверен в том, поступает ли в этот кокон воздух и стоит ли ему начать волноваться о жизни Пола уже сейчас или только в случае, если он не выйдет его встречать._

_Потуги Щенка пробраться внутрь не прекращались, но впустить его – значило наверняка лишить Пола сна. Пес не стал бы церемониться и сразу же запрыгнул бы на матрас к хозяину, требуя любви и ласки. Дэрил надеялся, что их собака станет спокойнее, когда подрастет, но пока что этого не происходило, а надежды оставалось все меньше. Он поспешил одеться и покинуть трейлер до того, как Щенок пробил бы дверь своей башкой._

_Уже на улице Дэрил закрепил на поясе старые ножны Пола, окончательно перешедшие в его пользование, и проверил содержимое рюкзака на наличие всего, что могло понадобиться в непредвиденной ситуации. Забросив на плечо арбалет, он зашагал в сторону ворот. Поселение еще спало, никто не спешил готовить завтрак и даже не помышлял о делах. Только дозорные сонно переминались на вышках, дожидаясь, когда их сменят. Дэрил прихватил с собой в дорогу пару яблок из стоящего на улице ящика, понадеявшись, что к его возвращению Пол придумает, чем накормить их со Щенком. А еще, что на этот раз он вернется с охоты не только с несколькими зайцами._

 

Пол рассеянно окидывает взглядом комнату, отмечая отсутствие снаряжения охотника – ни ножей на крючке, ни арбалета в углу. Зато в помещении царит такая тишина, что хочется упасть обратно на кровать, завернуться в одеяло и разглядывать полоску блеклого неба сквозь не задернутые шторы в попытках плавно проснуться. Из года в год, постепенно крепнущий к осени холод неизменно нагонял на Пола тоску – он мог целенаправленно не думать о причине, но подсознание четко знало, что приближается зима, а значит – самый ненавистный ему праздник. Самый одинокий праздник. Момент, когда метафорический холод сливается с физическим и сковывает душу. Потому он, еще до апокалипсиса, при первой возможности и переехал в штаты южнее. Вряд ли это что-то существенно изменило, но он попытался. И в этот раз он вновь постарается забыть о датах, будучи увлеченным делами: сначала подготовкой к зиме, а затем и самой зимовкой, что в нынешней широте не так уж и сложно ввиду климата - снег здесь почти никогда не выпадает. И лучше зиме не менять своих привычек.

Пол вытягивает руки вверх, разминая мышцы плеч – с тех пор, как они с Дэрилом обзавелись широким матрасом, спать стало сущим удовольствием. Конечно, они никогда не отказывались прижаться друг к другу, чтобы заснуть в таком положении, что, с опустившейся на улице температурой, перешло в разряд крайней необходимости, но теперь никто не слетал на пол, когда другому хотелось перевернуться.

Иисус одевается, намереваясь потратить выдавшееся личное время с пользой, не отвлекаясь на Щенка, обладающего бесконечным зарядом сил, а потому – прыгающего, скулящего, требующего внимания. Пол никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы обзавестись домашним животным – не позволяли обстоятельства, элементарное отсутствие собственного жилья, бесконечное кочевание с места на место. Да и боялся облажаться, взяв на себя ответственность за живое существо. Дэрилу с Щенком было хорошо, он приучал его к самостоятельности, и вместе они начинали походить на отличный охотничий дуэт. Однажды Щенок будет приносить подстреленную добычу, а не пытаться сожрать на месте; выслеживать и находить следы он уже здорово умел.

Утро пролетело незаметно, и к тому времени, как Дэрил обещал вернуться, обед уже почти остыл. Пол отвлекается от книги, переводя взгляд на окно, будто рассчитывая, что ворота вот-вот откроются и охотник пересечет территорию Хиллтопа. Он сглатывает голодную слюну и решает больше не ждать – у Дэрила все-таки нет часов, чтобы быть вовремя, он пообедает, когда вернется. Пол ставит книгу на стол и вслепую чистит печеную картошку, не желая отвлекаться от сюжета романа.

_«Когда разражается война, люди обычно говорят: «Ну, это не может продлиться долго, слишком это глупо». И действительно, война – это и впрямь слишком глупо, что, впрочем, не мешает ей длиться долго. Вообще-то глупость – вещь чрезвычайно стойкая, это нетрудно заметить, если не думать все время только о себе. В этом отношении наши сограждане вели себя, как и все люди, – они думали о себе, то есть были в этом смысле гуманистами: они не верили в бич Божий. Стихийное бедствие не по мерке человеку, потому-то и считается, что бедствие – это нечто ирреальное, что оно-де дурной сон, который скоро пройдет. Но не сон кончается, а от одного дурного сна к другому кончаются люди, и в первую очередь гуманисты, потому что они пренебрегают мерами предосторожности. В этом отношении наши сограждане были повинны не больше других людей, просто они забыли о скромности и полагали, что для них еще все возможно, тем самым предполагая, что стихийные бедствия невозможны. Они по-прежнему делали дела, готовились к путешествиям и имели свои собственные мнения. Как же могли они поверить в чуму, которая разом отменяет будущее, все поездки и споры? Они считали себя свободными, но никто никогда не будет свободен, пока существуют бедствия»._

Пол смотрит застывшим взглядом в стол, он дышит тяжело, пропустив через себя каждое слово этого абзаца, ярко ощущая каждую букву, звучавшую в голове выстрелами, криками, ударами ножей. Да, войны – это глупо, но они случались. Раз за разом. Они пережили бойню небывалой, после обрушения мира, величины, но Пол никак не может поверить, что опасность миновала. Больше нет Святилища, больше нет наклеивших на себя ярлык и перевирающих смысл названий Спасителей, больше никто не умирает из-за глупого стремления подчинить себе остальных и выжить. Прошло уже достаточно много времени, кажется, непозволительно много, словно новая война всегда отсчитывает для себя полагающееся, дожидаясь, когда сможет нагрянуть, украсть десяток жизней, пройтись ураганом по поселениям, разворошить и вырвать устоявшийся порядок с корнем.

С каждым днем ощущение ожидания опасности оседало внутри, копилось, не переставая иногда колоть в сердце, как, например, утром, когда он не нашел Дэрила рядом и не сразу вспомнил об охоте. Пол всегда старательно гнал мысли о плохом прочь. Почему мир кажется ему невозможным? Не потому, что он к нему не привык, не потому, что спокойствие видится ложным. Пол не хотел быть застигнутым врасплох. Он должен быть готовым бойцом с трезвым рассудком, он не пропускал тренировки, несмотря на то, что свои навыки применять ему откровенно теперь не на ком – Дэрил не обрадуется, если он снова полезет со своими «хитровыебанными приемами» к мертвецам. Он жил в постоянном напряжении с самого детства. Со знанием, что, стоит расслабиться – и это плотоядное чувство выгрызет тебя изнутри. Вся его жизнь представляла собой вереницу различных битв, в которых изредка блестели короткие эпизоды обманчивого счастья. И с Дэрилом оно непозволительно долго задержалось, ведь, чем сильнее привяжешься, тем больнее будет отпускать. И это пугало Пола до дрожи. Он боялся, что очередная идиотская война за ресурсы и власть сможет отобрать их друг у друга.

Но он старательно отмахивался от мысли, что что-то случилось. Охотник просто пытается дотащить крупную добычу и не рассчитал свою силу. Но мысль не уходит. Полу кажется, что если он позволит ей и дальше ворочаться в голове, расти, крепнуть, то обзаведется стойкой паранойей, если еще не. Как только Дэрил вернется – мысль будет искрошена на лоскуты.

Дойдя до момента мучительной смерти безнадежно больного ребенка, на котором хотели тестировать сыворотку от чумы, Иисус отрывается от книги. Он даже рад это сделать, заслышав собачий лай за воротами. Закинув на страницу закладку, он захлопывает том и выскакивает из трейлера, начиная репетировать утомленный ожиданием взгляд с укоризной. Но на территорию Хиллтопа вбегает лишь Щенок, тут же узнавая Пола и устремляясь к нему. Виляя хвостом, начинает прыгать, цепляясь когтями за штаны. Пол гладит его по спине, пытаясь утихомирить, и поднимает взгляд на закрывающиеся ворота. Дэрила нет. Пол растерянно смотрит на Щенка и опускается рядом с ним на корточки.

\- И где ты потерял Дэрила? – спрашивает он, будто надеясь на ответ, и обхватывает шею собаки, чтобы взглянуть на его морду. Шерсть чистая – ни грязи, ни, не дай бог, пятен крови. Не мог же он просто взять и сбежать от Дэрила.

Пол резко вздрагивает, когда утренняя мысль холодом стучит изнутри по ребрам, и подсознание язвительно шепчет, что она была предчувствием. Что-то случилось на охоте? И поэтому Дэрил отправил Щенка сообщить об этом? Он не может представить другой причины. Пол резко поднимается и ныряет в трейлер, на пороге чуть не наткнувшись на проскользнувшего и пытающегося опередить его Щенка. Тот завывает, требуя еду. И Пол скармливает ему остатки картошки, пока сам наспех одевается и собирает рюкзак, чтобы скорее прийти Дэрилу на помощь. Ему нужны медикаменты, немного еды, оружие. И какая-то вещь Диксона, чтобы Щенок понял, чего от него хотят. Пол седлает лошадь и выводит за ворота, свистом подзывая Щенка и давая ему понюхать старую рубашку Дэрила, которую они еще не успели постирать. Вставляет ногу в стремя и спешит запрыгнуть в седло, чтобы не упустить из виду припустившегося в сторону леса Щенка.

Страх пытается зацепиться когтями, рассечь стойкость вдоль, но Иисус гонит его прочь. Он даже задумываться не хочет, что может опоздать, что может не найти. Есть другой вариант, приятнее, но тоже не фонтан – где они с Диксоном успевают разминуться, и тогда в лесу умудряется заблудиться уже Пол. Но он знает, что следует вернуться до захода солнца и продолжить поиски на следующий день. Дэрил никогда не ходил на двухдневные вылазки в одиночку, и сегодняшняя охота не должна была быть исключением. Иногда Щенок останавливается, и тогда Иисус тормозит лошадь, пока тот, поймав след, радостным тявканьем не сообщает новость и отправляется дальше. Он игнорирует попадающихся на пути редких ходячих, чтобы не терять времени. Иисус оглядывается, наблюдая, как за плечом солнце золотит верхушки деревьев, а значит – пора возвращаться домой, пока совсем не стемнело. Может, Дэрил уже вернулся. В какой-то момент Щенок срывается с места, и Пол подгоняет лошадь, чтобы не потерять его из поля зрения. Сердце сбивается на радостный бег, когда он видит фигуру, плетущуюся по лесу.

Вначале, услышав знакомый лай где-то впереди, Дэрил решил, что ему померещилось. Стресс, раны, усталость – все это вполне могло стать причиной галлюцинаций. Может, он не заметил, как давно потерял сознание, и теперь ему попросту кажется, будто он продолжает двигаться вперед. Но лай повторился, а за ним впереди мелькнула знакомая, стремительно приближающаяся морда. Дэрил вскидывает голову, отводя взгляд от бежавшего ему навстречу Щенка, и, наконец, замечает скачущую следом лошадь. Лицо ее всадника сложно было с кем-то перепутать, даже находясь в полубессознательном состоянии.

Дэрил сбрасывает с плеча осточертевший рюкзак и отпускает арбалет, который кое-как тащил, зажав в замлевших пальцах. Щенок скулит, наворачивая круги у его ног, бьет хвостом по коленям и облизывает пальцы, призывая хозяина хоть как-то отреагировать на его присутствие. Дэрил опускает взгляд вниз и разворачивает ладонь, в которую Щенок тут же утыкается носом. Пол останавливает лошадь и спрыгивает на землю, спеша к Дэрилу.

\- Прости, охота не удалась, - Дэрил дергает здоровым плечом, практически падая в руки подоспевшего Пола. Он устал. Этот день не должен был стать таким. Боль в раненном плече и пояснице практически перестала ощущаться, пока он брел обратно в поселение. Дэрил игнорировал ее, и это помогало лучше, чем любые обезболивающие, которых у него, в любом случае, не было.

\- Я так беспокоился, - выдыхает Пол. Ругает себя за то, что на секунду позволил засомневаться в Дэриле. Он отдаляется, почувствовав влажную ткань рубашки в области плеча. На черном цвете сложно определить, какого рода жидкость, но простой водой это никак быть не может. - О, боже, что случилось? – только теперь он замечает на щеке и шее охотника засохшие разводы крови.

\- Я в порядке, - кому, как не Дэрилу, знать, что эти слова не вселяют равным счетом никакой веры. Но Дэрил без понятия, как ему успокоить Пола, ведь тот и так прекрасно видит, в каком он состоянии. Все на самом деле в норме. Не так плохо, как бывало, а это уже не может не радовать. Дэрил практически добрался домой на своих двоих – это весомый аргумент. Впрочем, а когда вообще бывало такое, чтобы он не добирался? В любом состоянии и с любыми ранами. – Это долгая история, - и он не знает, с чего следует начать. В мыслях произошедшее выглядит слишком сумбурно, как это обычно бывает, когда только-только переживаешь нечто, после чего не находится ни слов, ни эмоций, ни даже четких воспоминаний. Они проступают в памяти позже. Со всеми ужасающими деталями и запоздалым осознанием пережитого.

Пол шустро расстегивает пуговицы и распахивает рубашку, чтобы проверить, насколько глубока рана. Ситуация до боли знакомая, вот только Пол, в отличие от Дэрила  на той вылазке, не спешит повышать голос или причинять боль своими импульсивными действиями. Они проявляют свои переживания по-разному, но каждый из них понимает и принимает другого, заведомо соглашаясь терпеть и резкие слова, и дотошные осмотры.

Дэрил морщится от неприятного ощущения, с которым прилипшая к ране ткань рубашки отрывается от кожи, сдирая запекшуюся кровавую корку. Бинты, которые у него были, Дэрил отдал Мишонн. К тому моменту, как вся суматоха подошла к концу, кровотечение остановилось. Пусть из-за незначительной потери крови он и ощущал головокружение, но оно казалось не критичным. Наверное, стоило прижечь рану на месте, но Дэрила коробило от одного взгляда на раскаленный металл.

Пол изучает рану очень похожую на след от… стрелы? Ничего смертельного и того, что не исправит пара швов. Пол хмурится, бросая короткий взгляд на лицо Дэрила, дожидаясь объяснений. Вряд ли Диксон охотился на самого себя. Но тот молчит.

\- Ладно. Потом расскажешь, - он качает головой, возвращаясь к своему рюкзаку за аптечкой. Рану надо заклеить пластырем и основательно обработать дома, так как солнце вот-вот зайдет за горизонт и лишит их света, повысив также риск нахождения приключений в пути. Но Пола невозможно уговорить не тратить время на обработку раны – сколько тут осталось до дома? Дэрил способен спокойно перенести дорогу, - поэтому охотник не пытается сопротивляться, когда он усаживает его на землю и принимается за ранение.

Они не раз говорили друг другу, что все в порядке. И теперь Пол отчетливо понимает, почему Дэрил никогда его не слушал, предпочитая изучить рану самостоятельно, прежде чем делать выводы. С охотником все будет хорошо, когда он основательно отдохнет, а раны затянутся и не будут причинять дискомфорт. Сейчас, в спокойное время, можно себе позволить никуда не спешить, не выкладываться в полную силу, словно на излетах. Но в людях живет подсознательное ожидание очередной войны, она въелась в кости, она сводит с ума, сходится спазмом при малейшем намеке и пошатнувшемся спокойствии.

Дэрил позволил своему телу и сознанию расслабиться из-за присутствия Пола рядом. Усталость, которую он ощущал все это время, как нечто, незримо присутствующее на фоне, окатила его с головы до ног, практически лишая всяких сил даже на то, чтобы самостоятельно подняться. Но им нужно возвращаться – ему не терпелось добраться до постели и отключиться, наплевав на потребность организма поесть и нужду смыть с себя грязь и кровь, - и Дэрил крепко хватается за протянутую ему руку, с трудом отрывая себя от земли.

Пол прикрепляет рюкзаки и арбалет к седлу, после чего помогает Дэрилу забраться на лошадь, подстраховывая сзади, чтобы тот случайно не свалился от бессилья. Пол живо забирается следом и усаживается впереди, натягивая поводья.

\- Держись крепче.

Дэрила не нужно просить дважды, он цепляется за Пола, обвивая его руками поперек живота, прижимается к спине, пряча лицо в изгибе плеча. Дэрил любил животных, любил лошадей, ему нравилось за ними ухаживать, но с самостоятельной ездой возникали проблемы. Впрочем, он никогда особо и не пытался научиться, предпочитая железного коня живому.

Дэрилу хочется уснуть прямо так, наплевав на не самое удобное положение и тряску. Кажется, будто не произошло ничего, чего раньше с ним не случалось. Опасность, увечья, переживания, смерти – все это было и не раз. Однако Дэрил испытывал моральное истощение, близкое к тому состоянию, которое было его спутником практически все время, проведенное в одиночестве в лесу. Ощущение неправильности происходящего и невозможности его изменить. Точнее, возможность была, но он сам ничего не предпринял для того, чтобы хоть как-то все исправить.

Чтобы не загнать лошадь, Пол пускает ее легкой рысью, намереваясь замедлить бег, лишь когда они выберутся на дорогу. Щенок послушно семенит рядом, даже не думая отвлекаться на лягушек в траве. Какое-то время Дэрил пытается периодически поглядывать за ним, но в итоге устает вертеть головой, снова устраивая ее на плече Пола и внимательно слушая его рассказ. По пути тот начинает рассказывать об обеде, который дожидается Дэрила, о том, как они подлатают рану и уложат охотника спать. Повседневные дела, сюжет не до конца прочитанной книги, специально выпущенные из истории моменты его волнения, которые, Дэрил уверен, имели место быть. Успокаивает и его, и себя, пустой болтовней, навевая чувство возвращения порядка. Просто одна царапина. Бывало и хуже. Дэрил благодарен Полу за то, что он не спешит его расспрашивать о случившемся. Он старается игнорировать уколы совести, донимающей из-за невыполненного обещания вернуться к обеду, который они должны были провести вместе.

Когда Пол чувствует, что хватка Дэрила на его талии ослабевает, он выпускает вожжи из одной руки и накрывает ладонью его руку. Сжимает пальцы, приводя в сознание и вынуждая крепче зацепиться. Дэрил дышит устало, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.

\- В следующий раз я придумаю способ получше, чтобы оторвать тебя от книг и вытащить на прогулку, - тихо фыркает он, подавая таким образом признаки жизни.

\- Достаточно было просто попросить, - также тихо говорит Пол. Как будто он бы отказался выбраться из Хиллтопа. Как будто кто-то заставлял его там находиться безвылазно. Хотя порой происходящее в их жизнях оказывалось страшнее, чем сюжет прочитанных книг.

Пол, не поворачиваясь, ласково проводит ладонью по затылку Дэрила, зарываясь в волосы. Еще недолго. Они совсем рядом с домом. Он убыстряет ход, игнорируя ходячего, потянувшего к лошади костлявые руки, и вскоре отрывается от преследования. А затем, в сумерках на горизонте появляются высокие стены Хиллтопа.

В поселении Пол помогает Дэрилу спуститься с лошади, крепко сжимая его руку, всматривается в лицо, улавливая легкий кивок, указывающий, что все в порядке. Как и ожидалось, практически все жители разбрелись по своим домам к моменту их возвращения, а оставшиеся, отвлекшись от дел, предлагали помощь, спрашивали, что произошло, но не получали ни соглашения на первое, ни ответа на второе. Дэрил не хотел никого обижать отказом и надеялся, что люди спишут все на усталость. Или его характер. Но ему, в любом случае, с лихвой хватало заботы Пола, и он не нуждался ни в чьей больше.

\- Надо смыть с тебя всю кровь. Потом перевяжем рану. Не переживай о добыче – у нас достаточно припасов. Но в следующий раз, когда ты вылечишься, мы пойдем вместе, договорились?

\- Как скажешь, - Дэрил тяжело выдыхает, оставляя на потом возражения по поводу того, что им пора готовить запасы на зиму, и что он способен справиться с охотой самостоятельно, ведь у Пола и без того предостаточно дел в Хиллтопе, которыми его загрузила Мэгги.

Пол не дает Дэрилу помочь с вещами, быстро распрягает лошадь и уносит в трейлер рюкзаки и арбалет, отправляя его в дом, принимать душ. Обеспокоенный, он едва не забывает о необходимой чистой одежде, дернувшись назад, и, схватив рубашку и штаны, догоняет Дэрила на середине лестницы.

В ванной Пол помогает ему раздеться, аккуратно расстегивая рубашку, не требуя рассказа о случившемся прямо сейчас. Пусть вначале отдохнет. Дэрил целый год провел в одиночестве в лесу, не обзаведясь новыми шрамами. Но сегодня что-то пошло не так, и незнание этого нервирует Пола, пытающегося успокоить себя убеждениями, что опасность Дэрилу больше не угрожает. Он аккуратно высвобождает раненую руку из рукава. Дэрил практически перестает чувствовать свои пальцы и пытается хоть как-то их размять, пока Пол отклеивает пластырь и осматривает пробитое плечо, поджимая губы и качая головой. Ему казалось, что на теле охотника давно нет живого места, до тех пор, пока он, изучая цепким взглядом на наличие иных ран, вдруг не натыкается на обожженную кожу на пояснице.

\- О, Господи, - он опускается на колени, одной ладонью держась за бок Дэрила, чтобы он не дернулся резко, а другой – осторожно прикасаясь к коже рядом с выжженной в форме креста плотью. Дэрила ведет в сторону, и только придерживающая его рука помогает сохранить вертикальное положение. Судя по интонации Пола, дела обстоят не лучшим образом. Дэрил не может не удивиться тому, как это с его стороны еще не прозвучало никаких вопросов по этому поводу. Рассказать ведь придется. Все от начала и до конца, восстанавливая события и все увиденное, от чего он так старательно пытался отвлечься.

След на пояснице ужасающе похож на клеймо. _Тот, кто это сделал, определенно точно мертв_ , - проносится в голове у Пола. Но как Дэрил допустил подобное обращение? И кто это сделал? Пол прикусывает язык – сначала дела.

\- Ополоснись. И пойдем к Энид. Она должна взглянуть, - не терпящим возражений тоном говорит он, прекрасно зная любовь Диксона к демонстрации своей спины посторонним. Дэрил не настроен с ним спорить, пусть и не считает, что следует тревожить Энид по всяким мелочам. Пол ведь сам способен обработать его раны, не делая из этого трагедию. Но Дэрилу не хотелось, чтобы все это затянулось, а возражения значили как раз таки обратное.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Дэрил присаживается на бортик ванной, давая себе передышку в несколько минут, прежде чем выкрутить кран с холодной водой. Он бы не отказался от горячего душа, способствующего расслаблению, но горячая вода только усугубит все, попав на место ожога. Он наскоро ополаскивается, смывая с кожи следы засохшей крови, и спешит выбраться из-под ледяных струй, кое-как обтираясь полотенцем.

Выскочив из ванной, Иисус стучится в дверь спальни Энид, надеясь, что девушка еще не спит. Та еще не собиралась, но он все равно извиняется за то, что отвлек.

\- Дэрилу нужно обработать рану и серьезный ожог.

\- Ожог?! – ошарашено переспрашивает Энид, тоже не представляя, при каких условиях его можно получить на охоте. – Да, конечно, приведи его в медицинский трейлер. Я сейчас все приготовлю!

Иисус горячо благодарит ее, возвращается в ванную, чтобы помочь Дэрилу одеться. Дэрилу не нравится чувствовать себя беспомощным, нуждающимся в том, чтобы его одевали и под руку вели в лазарет. Будь на месте Пола кто-то другой, Дэрил оттолкнул бы его и попросту ушел. Но ведь Пол беспокоился о нем не потому, что он был что-то ему должен, или переживая о потере его работоспособности и эффективности, а потому что любил его – как сам и сказал, - и обижать его отказом или недовольством было последним делом, на которое Дэрил был способен.

Энид встречает их внутри медицинского трейлера и усаживает Дэрила на одну из коек, рядом с которой на тумбе разложены все необходимые инструменты и медикаменты. Глядя на нее, Дэрил вспоминает девочку, сбегающую из поселения, не знающую, где ее место и чем она должна заниматься, помимо выживания. Вместе с этим, на ум лезут мысли о тех детях из леса – агрессивных, но с испуганным и напряженным взглядом, также не понимающих, как можно жить, не вырывая эту самую жизнь из рук других.

\- Что произошло? – Энид смотрит на него глазами, полными беспокойства, и Дэрил просто не способен выдерживать подобную атаку одновременно с двух сторон. Он отводит взгляд, пристально рассматривая царапины на светлом полу, и надеется, что рассказать придется только один раз. Он не собирался пересказывать историю для каждого желающего.

Нервозность оплетает тело в секунды молчания, Пол не может успокоиться, пока не будет знать всего. Вдруг опасность на самом деле не миновала? Вдруг неведомый враг наведается в Хиллтоп закончить дело, а заодно и расправиться с ними всеми? Он напрягается, обхватывая плечи руками, стоя у стенки, наблюдая за тем, как Энид обрабатывает рану на плече Дэрила. Пол поднимает глаза, тоже отчаянно желая услышать ответ, и заламывает себе пальцы в нетерпении. Он должен знать, стоит ли готовиться к войне, необходимо ли что-то делать, куда-то бежать. Кажется, в этом мире никогда и ни у кого уже не будет благополучия.

 

_На окраине леса, откуда еще были видны стены Хиллтопа, он отпустил Щенка побродить по округе. Ходячие здесь практически не попадались, поэтому он не переживал о том, что пес может угодить кому-нибудь в зубы. Отправляясь на вылазки, он учился тому, как вести себя с мертвецами, но щенячьи повадки еще давали о себе знать._

_Утренняя прохлада, конечно, бодрила, но это не мешало Дэрилу зевать и сонно щуриться на лучи восходящего солнца. Мысли лениво ворочались в черепной коробке, постепенно разгоняясь по мере того, как он обдумывал примерный план своих действий на сегодня. Дэрил планировал выследить молодого оленя, которого видел на днях неподалеку. Если он еще не успел стать ничьим ужином. В случае успеха, можно было бы выловить еще парочку и успокоиться – вяленого мяса должно будет хватить. К тому же, зимой охоту никто не отменял, поэтому в свежине не будет большого недостатка. Разве что заниматься этим придется реже. Нет никакого удовольствия в том, чтобы морозить зад на холоде._

_Дэрил остановился у ручья, чтобы умыться и перекусить. Кроме того, олень мог явиться на водопой, и здесь изловить его будет проще простого. Он пробивает стрелой черепушку ходячего, показавшегося на противоположной стороне, и свистом подзывает к себе Щенка. Здесь уже его следует держать рядом._

_Дэрил спрятал рюкзак за ближайшим кустом, откуда открывался вид на тропы, ведущие к небольшой поляне, и, умывшись, устроился там же, хрустя зеленым яблоком. Порывшись в рюкзаке, он нашел початую пачку несоленых крекеров, которые частично скормил Щенку, а оставшееся доел сам. После ледяной воды, из-за которой у него до сих пор сводило скулы, спать перестало хотеться окончательно. Он примерно прикидывал, откуда стоит начать охоту, а по дороге к ручью приметил кабанью тропу – хоть на кого-то сегодня Дэрил точно должен был выйти._

_Немного отдохнув после импровизированного завтрака, Дэрил отправился на поиски добычи. Охота всегда быстро увлекала его, занимала все внимание и освобождала голову от ненужных мыслей, если это требовалось. На этот раз его голова и без того оказалась блаженно пуста. Он даже чувствовал себя, в некотором роде, странно, осознавая, что его уже довольно продолжительное время не беспокоят тягостные мысли. Их место заняла не напрягающая рутина, представлявшая из себя посильный труд на  благо поселения и его жителей, целые дни и недели, проведенные вместе с Полом, дрессировка Щенка, вылазки – больше никаких забот, на которые можно было бы жаловаться._

_Дэрилу это нравилось. Он чувствовал себя нужным, и это чувство, наконец, заключалось не только в том, что он мог добыть еду для людей или помочь в обустройстве их жилища. Он не был прикован к одному месту, а имел возможность выбираться за пределы стен, при этом не беспокоясь и не скучая по тем, кого оставлял дома, ведь Пол всегда отправлялся вместе с ним. Даже на охоту они порой выходили вместе, и Дэрил довольно быстро перестал раздражаться по поводу шума, который производил вокруг себя Пол. Теперь без него было даже как-то слишком тихо и непривычно._

_Время за охотой пролетало незаметно. Дэрил полностью обратился в слух и внимание, реагируя на малейший шорох веток рядом с собой. Щенок, набегавшись с утра, вел себя тихо, следуя за ним по пятам. Дэрил знал, в каком направлении ему стоит идти, приметив отпечатки оленьих копыт на земле и несколько сломанных веток. Знал, что он подбирается все ближе к своей добыче, и эта вылазка была просто обязана увенчаться успехом._

_Из привычного сосредоточенного состояния его вывел непривычный для леса шум – кто-то быстро передвигался среди деревьев, не заботясь о том, что его могут услышать. Слишком четкими и стремительными казались шаги для ходячего, но никто из поселения, насколько он мог знать, никогда не забирался так далеко, кроме них с Полом. Да и не должен был._

_Дэрил выждал момент, когда неизвестный окажется ближе всего к нему, и шагнул навстречу, выныривая из кустов. Взведенный арбалет застыл в его руках, когда он столкнулся взглядом с ошалевшими глазами Мишонн, замахнувшейся на него своей катаной. Встреча вышла до боли неожиданной. Кажется, каждому из них несказанно повезло, что второй не успел применить оружие._

 

\- На охоте я встретил Мишонн, - вернув внимание действиям Энид, Дэрил качает головой, когда она тянется к шприцу с обезболивающим. Рану нужно зашить, и это станет одним из не самых приятных моментов вечера, но кому-то анестезия может понадобиться больше, чем ему, а раздобыть ее не так уж легко. – На днях в Александрию привели раненную женщину, а следом за ней и детей, которых она опекала. Та оказалась старой подругой Мишонн или что-то вроде, поэтому ей сразу доверились, - Дэрил морщится, чувствуя, как игла прокалывает кожу возле раны насквозь, а следом за ней тянется нить. Не самые любимые им ощущения, но определенно не хуже тех, с которыми рана была получена.

 

_\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Дэрил опустил арбалет, обеспокоенно оглядывая старую подругу. Та мало походила на саму себя – спокойную и сосредоточенную. Она разве что не содрогалась из-за переизбытка нервного напряжения, сквозившего в ее позе и выражении лица._

_Последний раз, когда он видел ее, случился на берегу реки у того злополучного моста. Каждый из них наведывался к месту, где погиб Рик. Каждый пытался его отыскать, но так и не нашел. Дэрил долгое время боялся встречи с ней, всячески избегая любой возможности случайно пересечься – он попросту не знал, как сможет смотреть ей в глаза. Не мог представить, вынесет ли все обвинения в свой адрес, которые имела право высказать ему Мишонн. Но она тогда лишь спросила, в порядке ли он и каково ему живется в одиночестве. А он, к своему стыду, прикусил язык и не смог сказать ей, что перебрался в Хиллтоп и уже давно не одинок. Дэрилу было совестно иметь все то, чего она лишилась вместе со смертью Рика._

 

– А сегодня утром они обнаружили, что из поселения пропали все припасы. И дети, - он переводит взгляд на застывшего рядом Пола, не зная, как заставить исчезнуть с его лица это нечитаемое выражение. – Она забрала их вместе со своими подопечными. Сумасшедшая сука…

Пол узнал бы о случившемся только при встрече с Аароном, как, впрочем, и большинство новостей об Александрии. Мирное время рано или поздно должно было прерваться, и, слава богу, что обошлось лишь малой кровью. Наверное. Если бы кто-то из их друзей умер, Дэрил бы сразу сказал, да? Пол прикусывает губы, молча слушая рассказ, не задавая вопросов - фразы и без того были полны ярких красок. Он понимает, что без Дэрила ситуация никак не разрешилась бы благополучно, и на несколько смертей стало больше. Пол напряжен до кончиков пальцев, пропуская услышанное через себя, осознавая весь ужас, с которым Дэрилу пришлось столкнуться и пережить, и прочитанная утром книга мгновенно забывается. Он дергается, когда Дэрил шипит от боли, и Энид спешит убедить, что осталось совсем немного.

 

_\- Они забрали детей…_

_Дэрил непонимающе моргнул, совершенно не представляя, о чем идет речь. Кто мог забрать детей из Александрии, а главное, почему. Они ведь больше не вели войну, разобрались со всеми, с кем только можно было, а значит, не должно было возникнуть никаких больше угроз. По крайней мере, со стороны живых. Весь ужас ситуации доходил до него постепенно. Вместе с тем, как вновь двинулась вперед Мишонн, его дернуло окончательным осознанием._

_– Я должна найти их и вернуть, - она решительно прошла мимо него._

_\- Ты знаешь, куда идти? – Дэрил быстро нагнал ее, выдерживая быстрый темп ходьбы. Отставший Щенок поспешил следом, недовольно тявкнув, и Мишонн окинула его удивленным взглядом. Дэрил не мог продолжить охоту, зная, что кто-то угрожает жизни детей. Кто-то забрал Джудит и может навредить ей или даже убить. – Мы вернем их, слышишь меня? – он схватил Мишонн за плечо, вынуждая приостановиться и успокоиться. Он не имел права отпускать ее одну, а вопросы о том, почему никто не пошел вместе с ней, решил оставить на потом – сейчас не это было главным._

_Мишонн знала, куда идти, но Дэрил все равно внимательно осматривал местность, сверяясь с ее словами. Целая орава детей не могла не оставить после себя достаточно следов, по которым их было легко найти. Он на ходу слушал историю о том, что на самом деле произошло, и с трудом верил своим ушам. Мишонн не была виновата в том, что доверилась своей подруге, которую знала всю жизнь. Он представлял, насколько ей было одиноко, и каким счастьем оказалось встретить кого-то близкого, давно потерянного. Но дерьмо случается, и от него никто не застрахован. Особенно сейчас._

_Когда в просвете меж деревьев показалось здание, Дэрил приостановил Щенка, положив руку тому на холку. Они должны были уже вернуться в поселение, как он обещал, а значит, Пол наверняка начал волноваться. Единственное, что Дэрил ненавидел больше всего в современном мире, так это отсутствие сотовой связи и ограниченное расстояние, на которое мог распространяться сигнал рации._

_\- Давай домой, - он ненадолго присел перед Щенком на корточки, пока Мишонн оглядывала пространство вокруг. Он знал, что пес найдет дорогу домой, а главное, в случае чего, сможет помочь Полу найти его. К тому же, Дэрил не представлял, что их ждало внутри, и не хотел рисковать еще и питомцем. – Вперед, - он подтолкнул заартачившегося Щенка в направлении, откуда они пришли, легко шлепнув ладонью по спине._

_Не дожидаясь, когда рыжее пятно затеряется среди деревьев, Дэрил развернулся к лесу спиной и последовал за Мишонн. Здание оказалось школой, выглядящей на первый взгляд пустой. Но Дэрил верил как словам Мишонн, так и своим навыкам, поэтому был уверен в том, что именно здесь они найдут тех, кого ищут._

_Разделившись, они обыскивали помещения, проходя класс за классом. Дэрил не верил тишине, ожидая подвоха за каждой открываемой дверью. Мишонн утверждала, что с детьми была только ее подруга, но кто знает, кого еще они прячут здесь. Услышав голос Мишонн, обратившейся к кому-то, Дэрил стремглав помчался к ней. Судя по всему, детей возвращать никто не хотел, и оставалось только надеяться на то, что они все еще целы._

_Выскочив в коридор из-за угла, Дэрил оцепенел, в прицел арбалета рассматривая детей, не сильно старше самой Джудит, перекрывших дорогу Мишонн. Среди них было всего несколько подростков и женщина, держащая под контролем всю ситуацию. В растерянности от увиденного, он не мог понять, как ему следует поступить. С одной стороны, старая подруга Мишонн явно не просто опекала этих детей, но и взращивала в них жестокость, которую они считали нормальной. С другой… это же, блять, дети!_

_Вот только, в отличие от него, эти самые дети не колебались, раздумывая над тем, должны ли они выстрелить или нет. Угодившая в плечо стрела свалила его с ног, окончательно дезориентируя. Прежде, чем получить удар по голове, лишивший его сознания, Дэрил услышал вскрик Мишонн._

 

 – … промыла им мозги. Они защищали ее, охотились для нее, – Дэрила разбирает запоздалая злость на тварь, превратившую детей в маленьких монстров. В Александрии у них был шанс получить нормальную жизнь и хорошее детство, вдали от ходячих и прочих опасностей внешнего мира, но сломанная психика не способна больше воспринимать привычные вещи, как нечто приемлемое. Ему ли не знать, как это работает.

Пол не может спокойно стоять, поэтому медленно перемещается к окну и вглядывается в темноту, на лужайку с небольшой архитектурной формой перед домом Беррингтона, где возится Щенок, возможно, с каким-то ночным насекомым. Пол начинает нервно и неосознанно обдирать кожу вокруг ногтя, когда в спину холодным дыханием несутся слова Дэрила. Он все сделал правильно, задержавшись на охоте, вариант не помогать даже не рассматривался. Пол не представлял, как в историю кошмара могут быть вписаны дети, совершенно. Для него они всегда оставались детьми, безгрешными созданиями, не осознающими, что делают.

– Не знаю, что это было – то ли посвящение в клуб, то ли традиция, но, как я понял, всех, кого клеймили, следовало убить в ближайшее время, - как какой-то скот, выращенный на убой.

Пол не замечает, как отрывает заусенец, поморщившись от пронзительной боли. Он засовывает палец в рот, пытаясь остановить кровь слюной. _Дэрила могли убить_. Но он здесь. Здесь. Все в порядке. Пол прикрывает глаза, и, кажется, его начинают покидать силы – от физического и нервного истощения, и зрение теряет фокусировку.

 

_\- … давай, будь сильной._

_Дэрил зажмурился, чувствуя тянущую боль в раненном плече, мгновенно приведшую его в чувство. Уверенный женский голос вещал что-то собравшимся вокруг них детям, наталкивая на мысли о собрании какой-то секты. На повестке дня у которой явно значилось жертвоприношение, а они с Мишонн оказались теми самыми гвоздями программы, без которых никак невозможно обойтись._

_Дэрил дернулся, проверяя на прочность веревку, которой были связанны его руки. Плечо вновь отозвалось болью, на этот раз резко прострелившей всю руку. Их положение оказалось незавидным, но не безвыходным. По крайней мере, Дэрил рассчитывал освободиться раньше, чем собравшиеся вокруг них дети и их ебанутая воспитательница приступят к главному действу. То, что им долго не жить, если они останутся смиренно висеть, подвешенные на трубе, было ясно и без объяснений._

_Он надеялся, что ему все же удалось научиться у Пола паре полезных приемов, пусть адекватно проводить занятия у них никогда и не выходило. У него не получалось также виртуозно выпутываться из веревок, тратя на это минимальное количество времени, но он хотя бы знал принцип и был уверен в том, что у него все получится. Дэрил сосредоточился на освобождении рук, краем глаза следя за детьми вокруг. Обстановка нравилась ему все меньше. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что дело не в раскаленном стальном клейме, напоминающим то, которым отмечали домашний скот._

_Дэрил до последнего верил в то, что ребенок, которого отправили к нему, одумается. Может, испугается и не станет ничего делать. Он не представлял, что нужно было вдолбить в головы детям, чтобы для них подобное стало нормой. А главное, зачем? Но едва ли кто-то снизошел бы до ответа на его немые вопросы. Дэрил чувствовал жар, исходящий от раскаленного металла, еще до того, как сталь коснулась кожи. Он взвыл, закусив тряпку, которой ему заткнули рот, и дернулся, в бессмысленной попытке отдалиться от источника боли._

_Огонь от места ожога прокатился по телу, на какое-то время, отвлекая внимание от раны на плече. В голове воцарился дезориентирующий звон, за которым едва было слышно приглушенный повязкой вой Мишонн, не избежавшей той же участи. Больше всего Дэрилу хотелось прикончить больную суку, устроившую это животное представление, забрать детей, которых она увела из Александрии, а затем вернуться домой и постараться сделать вид, будто ничего этого не было. Такого ведь не должно происходить, независимо от того, какой сейчас мир вокруг. Эта дамочка была явно убеждена в том, что делает детей сильными, готовыми к выживанию в жестокой среде, но она попросту ломала их психику с малых лет, превращая в чудовищ, не способных осознать ценность чужой жизни._

_Ждать дольше было бессмысленно. У них появился шанс, когда большая часть присутствующих покинула комнату, оставив их под присмотром одного парнишки. Дэрил натянул веревку, стягивая узел вокруг одного из запястий сильнее, дабы немного ослабить петлю на втором. Натертая кожа заныла, когда он попытался высвободить кисть, но это мелочи. Если бы он провозился дольше, то освободиться из пропитавшейся кровью веревки было бы сложнее._

 

\- С Мишонн и детьми все в порядке? – Энид обрезает нить и накладывает повязку на плечо, переключаясь на ожог. Дэрил неосознанно ежится, ощущая взгляд, скользнувший по спине, и на секунду воцарившуюся паузу. Энид создает видимость спокойствия и сосредоточенности, но Дэрил чувствует, как дрожат ее руки, когда она обрабатывает обожженную кожу, то ли от волнения за детей, то ли от открывшегося ей вида. Дэрил надеется на первое.

 

_Почувствовав свободу, Дэрил дернулся по направлению к подростку, перехватывая его и натягивая свободный край веревки так, чтобы она перекрыла его дыхание. Он не собирался убивать. Просто морально не был готов действительно навредить ребенку, каким бы мелким дерьмом он ни был. Поэтому ослабил хватку сразу же, как только тот перестал сопротивляться и потерял сознание – пульс еще прощупывался, он мог очнуться в любой момент._

_Он снял свои ножны с парня и, выудив нож, рассек веревки, удерживающие Мишонн. Всякий раз, как приходилось поднимать раненную руку, боль спешила о себе напомнить, но ее можно было игнорировать, как и всякую другую. Сначала необходимо найти детей и убедиться в том, что они в порядке, а уже потом можно будет позаботиться и о себе._

_Мишонн сорвалась с места прежде, чем он успел ей хоть что-то сказать. Без оружия она едва ли сможет отвоевать многое – он бы решил так, будь на месте Мишонн кто-то другой. Она справится. Но и ему не стоило задерживаться._

_Первым делом Дэрил связал бессознательного паренька по рукам и ногам, дабы избежать удара в спину – нельзя оставлять никого позади. Предпочтительнее, конечно, сделать так, чтобы враг больше никогда не смог подняться, но не в этом случае. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он не обнаружил ни своего рюкзака, ни арбалета, но их поисками придется заняться уже потом. По крайней мере, у него были ножи._

_Дэрил бежал по коридорам, прислушиваясь к звукам и заглядывая в каждую комнату, где могли оказаться пропавшие дети. Если только их не увели в лес. Сколько времени прошло? Как далеко они уже могли оказаться в таком случае? Дэрил мотнул головой, отрицая всякий неблагоприятный исход. Когда его слух уловил шум, Дэрил не сразу понял, с какой стороны тот доносится. Завертевшись на одном месте, выискивая источник звука, он упустил момент, когда на него бросился парень, выскочивший из ближайшей классной комнаты._

_Подросток впечатал его спиной в стену, выбивая дух, и вцепился пальцами в рану на плече. Зажатым во второй руке ножом он попытался полоснуть его по шее, но Дэрил успел перехватить его руку, останавливая лезвие у самого кадыка. Чем сильнее он сопротивлялся, стараясь оттолкнуть от себя нож, тем сильнее сжималась хватка парня на его ране. Большим пальцем он давил прямо на нее, пробираясь под кожу и расширяя след от угодившей в него стрелы._

_Дэрил взвыл, едва не отпустив руку с направленным в его глотку ножом. Раненная рука практически потеряла возможность двигаться, пальцы дрожали, когда он потянулся ею к ножу, висящему на бедрах. Он не мог позволить себе умереть. Он нужен Мишонн и детям, которых они должны вернуть домой. Он обещал Полу, что не оставит его. Ухватившись за рукоять ножа, надеясь удержать его в едва сгибающихся пальцах, Дэрил, превозмогая боль, всадил лезвие в висок подростка._

_Ему давно не приходилось убивать никого, кроме тех, кто уже был мертв. В этом не было нужды. До этого момента. Сейчас же он смотрел на то, как оседает на пол обмякшее тело парня – ребенка, которому промыли мозги._

_\- Блять, - он проглотил подступающую горлу тошноту и мотнул головой. Закон этой чертовой жизни снова сработал – либо ты, либо тебя. Иначе никак. Лезвие ножа, застрявшее в черепе, вытаскивалось с трудом. Подавшись непонятному порыву, Дэрил закрывает ладонью веки парня, прежде чем, спотыкаясь, последовать дальше._

_Картина, представшая перед его глазами, когда он распахнул двери, ввела его в ступор. Дэрил не мог сфокусировать взгляд, осматривая площадку перед школой, усыпанную телами и залитую кровью. Он привык доверять своим глазам, но сейчас попросту не хотел верить в увиденное и связывать это со своей подругой. Мишонн стояла поодаль, почти согнувшись, прижимая к своей груди ребенка, укутанного в детское одеяльце. Раньше оно принадлежало Джудит – Дэрил проводил с ней довольно много времени, чтобы это запомнить._

_Когда Джудит показалась на пороге трейлера, он почувствовал облегчение. Ненадолго. Она рассматривала площадку за спиной Мишонн и ее саму так, словно никак не могла узнать. Их всех, казалось, сковало оцепенение, схлынувшее только в тот момент, когда Джудит бросилась вперед, обнимая свою мать и… да, маленького брата._

_Дэрил и сам не смог устоять на месте, рванув навстречу детям, высыпавшим на улицу следом за ней. Он помнил их, узнавал, несмотря на то, что они успели подрасти за время его отсутствия. И они были в порядке. Лепетали и хныкали, обнимая их._

_Они с Мишонн предпочли не обсуждать произошедшее, занявшись отвлечением детей от всего, что им не следовало знать и видеть. Мишонн увела их подальше от школы, пока Дэрил искал свой арбалет и рюкзак, оказавшиеся спрятанными в том же трейлере, где прежде сидели дети. Нагнав Мишонн, он отдал ей бинты, чтобы перевязать рану на животе. Уйти, не убедившись в том, что они спокойно доберутся до Александрии, он не мог, пусть больше всего ему сейчас хотелось доползти до постели и отключиться._

_Когда впереди показались ворота Александрии, Дэрил хотел развернуться и уйти до того, как они откроются. Слишком долго он здесь не был и возвращаться, по правде говоря, не хотел. Но его за руку держала маленькая девочка, и он не мог вырвать свои пальцы из ее крохотной ладошки и сбежать._

_Их встречали жители, словно они были какими-то героями. Родители обнимали своих детей, а Дэрил задавался вопросом, почему же они не отправились спасать их вместе с Мишонн. Но большинство из них так и не научилось держать в руках оружие, несмотря ни на ужасы окружающего мира, ни на оставшуюся позади войну со Спасителями._

_\- Может, останешься? Неважно выглядишь, - Аарон окинул его обеспокоенным взглядом, отмечая и усталый вид, и кровь на рубашке. Он знал о том, что Дэрил давно перебрался в Хиллтоп. И черт знает, о чем еще догадывался после того, как Дэрил стал изредка заглядывать на их с Полом тренировки. Одно время Дэрил думал, что врежет ему за тот поцелуй при первой же встрече, но в итоге оказалось, что зла на друга он не держал. – Мы тебя подлатаем, останешься на ночь, а завтра сможешь уйти, - Дэрил понимал и принимал заботу о себе, а также то, что она была искренней, но задерживаться не хотел._

_\- Мне нужно возвращаться, - домой. Дэрил хлопнул Аарона по плечу и махнул рукой Мишонн, спеша покинуть поселение до того, как дозорные закроют ворота._

_Он не мог повесить рюкзак на больное плечо, но на другом он то и дело задевал обожженную поясницу, вынуждая материться сквозь зубы от боли. Дэрил поглядывал на небо, прикидывая, как же сильно он опоздал к обеду, и старался ускорить свой шаг, несмотря на то, что от этого силы покидали его все быстрее. Он надеялся добраться до Хиллтопа хотя бы к ночи, а главное, не рухнуть нигде по пути, иначе все, на что он сгодится в таком случае – это стать кормом для ходячих._

 

\- Да. Я проводил их обратно в Александрию, - хорошо, что Энид не решила уточнить, с которыми детьми. Дэрилу не хотелось рассказывать ей всех подробностей. Впрочем, как и Полу. Больше он не говорит ничего, дожидаясь, когда Энид закончит с ним и отпустит отдыхать. Но перед этим она не забывает прочесть лекцию о том, что ему можно, а что нельзя делать, как часто необходимо менять повязки и когда снова заглянуть к ней. В какой-то момент Дэрилу начинает казаться, что она рассказывает все это Полу, понимая, что сам охотник скорее всего проигнорирует все рекомендации. Особенно те, в которых значился отдых.

\- Спасибо, - Дэрил приобнимает Энид одной рукой за плечи, желая спокойной ночи, и обещает сразу же явиться, если вдруг почувствует недомогание. Но он не считает, что стоит беспокоиться о ранах – на нем все зарастает, как на собаке. Только этот факт не внушает доверия ни Энид, ни Полу.

Есть некоторые моменты сегодняшнего происшествия, которые Пол хотел бы обсудить лично с охотником, не вмешивая Энид. Он благодарит девушку вслед за Дэрилом, проводя ладонью по плечу и заглядывая в ее бесконечно добрые серые глаза. Ее действия были неоценимы, а готовность помочь в любое время дня и ночи – бесконечно прекрасной.

Переступив порог трейлера, Дэрил чувствует недолгое облегчение оттого, что этот день, наконец, закончен. Почти. Он обессилено валится на диван, шипя, когда поясница упирается в спинку. Вновь оказавшись наедине с Полом, Дэрил испытывает смешанные чувства. Тишина, повисшая в трейлере, звенит у него в ушах, напоминая о звоне, разрывающем его голову в тот момент, когда раскаленное клеймо коснулось кожи.

Пол мешкает рядом с кухонным уголком, растерянно глядя на холодные остатки обеда. Он слышит буквально каждый вздох Дэрила, ощущает его неудобство, осознавая, что ничем не может помочь. Пол знает, как продолжительна боль от ожогов – он не раз обжигал пальцы и руки. Но это лишь мелкие повреждения, а крест у Диксона достаточно большой, ассиметрично дублирующий его старый шрам на правом плече. Пол берет тарелку с обедом и ставит на стол перед Дэрилом, а сам садится на стул рядом, сцепляя руки в замок.

Вот только разговор вдруг обретает другой оттенок – грусти и надежды.

\- Ты знал, что у Мишонн родился сын? – Дэрил поднимает на него взгляд, говоря вовсе не то, что хотел изначально. Эта мысль бьется в голове, не давая покоя, но Дэрил боится озвучить ее, не представляя, какая реакция может последовать. Он не хотел становиться разочарованием в глазах Пола, но не рассчитывал ни на что другое. Особенно зная его отношение ко всему подобному. – Рик Граймс младший, - он пытается отвлечь самого себя, вспоминая малыша, которого Мишонн прижимала к себе, защищая ото всех. Вероятно, последнее, что осталось у нее от Рика. Самое ценное, не считая Джудит.

\- Да, - произносит Пол, - прости, что не сказал тебе. Для тебя это важно, - Пол ощущает укол совести за то, что не рассказал Дэрилу о рождении Рика младшего. Сам не понимает, почему так произошло. Он почему-то повел себя эгоистично, забыв обо всем на свете с возвращением Дэрила, да и на передовой всегда были новости и благополучие собственного поселения.

\- Ничего, - Дэрил не обижается на Пола, он ведь и не спрашивал. Вообще ни о чем, что было связано с Александрией и ее жителями. Вначале ему попросту не хотелось слушать о том, как там обстоят дела, задумываться об отсутствии Рика в поселении, в которое он вложил столько сил. Призрак друга все еще незримо витал над этим местом, и Дэрил не хотел с ним встречаться, до последнего иррационально отрицая его смерть. Потом ему стало достаточно и коротких ремарок Аарона о том, что у них все в порядке. Он не вдавался в подробности, не старался вылить на Дэрила весь поток новостей, которые тот пропустил за время своего отсутствия, и Дэрил ценил это, прекрасно понимая, что вряд ли справился бы с осознанием всех изменений. Теперь ему было вполне достаточно знать, что у мира появился еще один Рик Граймс, и этому самому миру чертовски повезет, если он хоть немного будет походить на своего отца и старшего брата.

– И Джудит подросла. Я так давно ее не видел, - он отводит взгляд в сторону.

– Мы можем съездить к ним в гости, проверить, все ли в порядке после…, - Пол поджимает губы, глотая последнее и без того понятное слово. Пол не знает, захочет ли Дэрил в ближайшее время бередить не затянувшиеся раны воспоминаний, видит ли в ребенке воплощение своего погибшего друга. В голосе Дэрила ему слышится, как невыносимо тот скучает по ним и сожалеет о своем уходе в лес, когда все это время мог не тщетно искать тело, а провести с детьми. А тут еще Пол, привязавший его к себе в Хиллтопе. Он сам не прочь заглянуть в Александрию, справиться о делах, да все не было повода. Возможно, сейчас самый подходящий.

\- Может, когда-нибудь, - Дэрил пожимает плечами, забываясь, и морщится от тянущей боли в области свежих швов. Он не был против когда-то действительно проведать друзей, посмотреть, как выросли дети, вспомнить былые времена, но не испытывал при этом особого энтузиазма. Сегодня он заглянул за ворота, увидел процветающее поселение и порадовался этому. Ему было достаточно. Александрия больше не была его домом, как ни крути. И ему следовало заботиться и переживать о тех людях, которые были с ним здесь, в Хиллтопе.

Пол не спрашивает, не уточняет причин отказа, догадываясь, что вряд ли ответ однозначен и его можно признать вслух. Может, Дэрил окончательно оборвал связь с общиной. Может, Дэрил не хотел вспоминать, бежал прочь, прятался в лесу, где новости об очередных смертях близких его не настигнут. Пол понимал такое поведение и не осуждал. С тех пор, как он сам однажды не вывез эмоционального перенапряжения, он старался отгородиться от переживаний за других людей. Плюс был в том, что родственников у него не было, а близких окружало мало. И у него не было иного выхода сохранять здравый рассудок, чем стать внутренне чуточку равнодушным к посторонним. Он бы сломался, если бы не научился впоследствии абстрагироваться, переключать внимание с того, что действительно не заслуживает переживаний и не может быть разрешено. События в Новом мире порой так стремительны и ошеломительны, что не успеваешь волноваться и зацикливаться. Но теперь рядом Дэрил, который всегда был на передовой любых конфликтов и бездумно подвергал себя опасности. Возможно, у него в голове, как и у самого Пола, не укладывается факт своей будущей смерти.

Дэрил не стал бы отказывать в помощи ни Мишонн, ни Кэрол с Королем, независимо от того, в каком из поселений они находились. Как он сделал это сегодня, так готов был сделать в любой из дней, когда бы они ни попросили.

Но, увы, никто из них не способен привести все в порядок одной лишь силой мысли, как бы того ни хотелось. Дэрил действительно в порядке. Физически. Несмотря на раны и неудобство, причиняемое ими. Бывало хуже, но все можно пережить – останутся только шрамы, которые будут служить напоминанием. Чаще всего Дэрил думал о том, что каждый из рубцов можно считать отпечатком трагедии, но порой начинал считать их всего лишь отметинами пережитого. Фактом выживания.

Он вернулся к Полу, и неважно, что ему для этого пришлось сделать. По крайней мере, в этом он теперь пытался убедить самого себя. Все, что ни делается, делается к лучшему. Так ведь говорят? Они с Мишонн сделали все для того, чтобы спасти своих детей и вернуться домой к близким. У подопечных той сумасшедшей не было никого, кроме нее и друг друга. Они могли получить дом, безопасность, друзей – все, что им нужно для жизни, но выбрали другой путь, как и всякий ребенок, последовав за тем, кто был старше и, по их мнению, лучше знал о том, что им необходимо.

Но если бы им удалось убедить детей вернуться с ними в Александрию? Сложить оружие и довериться фактически незнакомцам, убившим женщину, олицетворяющую для них мать. Пока дети были живы, оставалась надежда на то, что они могли измениться, привыкнуть к новым законам не выживания и не существования, а жизни в общине. К тому будущему, которое им могли там дать. Но есть ли смысл думать об этом теперь, когда ничего уже не вернуть? Нельзя отмотать время назад и попытаться избрать иной путь, когда тот, которым они предпочли пойти, казался единственным верным. По крайней мере, в момент его выбора.

Дэрил мог бесконечно убеждать себя в том, что они поступили правильно, спасая жизни своих детей, но это не мешало ему все еще чувствовать на своем лице обжигающие брызги крови того парнишки, разъедающие кожу даже после того, как он смыл с себя все следы. Людям со стороны могло казаться, что для него нет ничего проще, чем убить кого-то. Он не задумывается, нажимая на спусковой крючок и выпуская стрелу кому-нибудь в лоб, неважно, будь то ходячий мертвец или живой человек. И это так. Он действительно не задумывается, когда делает это. Но никто не знает о том, что творится в его голове после. Но не всегда. Не каждый, по его мнению, заслуживает жизни, представляя опасность для других. Но существуют люди, кровь которых он хотел бы очистить со своих рук, вот только она въелась в кожу так сильно, что это стало невозможным.

\- Мне пришлось убить одного из детей той психопатки, чтобы выбраться, - подростка. Но это не имеет значения. Он был всего лишь ребенком, которому вбили в голову непонятно что. Да, он приставил нож к его горлу, но Дэрилу могло оказаться достаточно лишь ранить его, чтобы выиграть время и ослабить хватку. Он действовал на инстинктах, а инстинкт велел всадить нож парню в голову, ведь другого шанса могло и не представиться, если бы нож выскользнул из негнущихся пальцев. Пол же всегда находил способ решить все мирно или хотя бы безопасно для жизни обоих, давая шанс каждому, кто, по его мнению, в нем нуждался. Те дети имели на него право. Но их никто не спросил.

Пол задумчиво кусает губу. Он не представлял, какой нужно обладать силой и крепостью, чтобы суметь поднять руку и убить ребенка. Он никогда не сомневался в силе Дэрила, но не предполагал, что мир накренился настолько, что беззащитные существа обзаведутся острыми зубами и неконтролируемой тягой к насилию. Да, они легко внушаемы и обучаемы, но кем надо быть, чтобы воспользоваться их несамостоятельностью? Только сумасшедшей сукой.

Он мог бы потерять Дэрила сегодня, если бы тот не справился. Если бы тот не решился, позволив ребенку совершить убийство и продолжить ломать себя, обращая в животное. А Пол бы никогда не узнал, что случилось. Он вздрагивает. Легким сквозняком веет война, но она будто прошла мимо, пощадила их.

\- У тебя не было другого выхода, - из того, что рассказал в медицинском трейлере Дэрил, это действительно так. Дэрил не стал бы убивать невинное существо. Никогда. Пол протягивает руку, цепляясь за его ладонь и сжимая теплые пальцы.

\- Выбор есть всегда. Ты сам это говорил, - и чаще всего он стоит между жизнью и смертью. Своей и чужой. Дэрил сжимает ладонь Пола в ответ, радуясь тому, что у него все еще есть возможность это сделать. Именно благодаря принятому им решению. Пол бы не смог принять его выбор, окажись он другим.

Как ни старайся, но спасти всех невозможно. Приходится только договариваться с собственной совестью и чувством вины после содеянного. Увы, сделать это удается не всегда. Дэрил уже и не надеется, что у него выйдет. Он не может ни выбросить события сегодняшнего дня из головы, ни смириться с ними. Но он повинен в смерти лишь одного ребенка. Который уже вырос. Которого было не перевоспитать. Дэрил способен убедить себя в этом, спустя какое-то время. Пережить несколько ночей, наполненных кошмарами. Единственное, чего Дэрил искренне желал, так это спокойного сна для Мишонн.

\- Не перекручивай мои слова, - серьезно обрывает его Пол. Есть моменты, когда они неуместны, а есть те, когда не остается иного варианта. Чаще всего, выбор стоит между собственной жизнью и жизнью нападающего, который ставит под угрозу также будущее благополучие и жизнь других людей. Даже если это ребенок. Далеко не все взрослые приспособились к Новому миру, дети же воспринимали все иначе, вживаясь в него, в свой новый образ, в новые порядки и законы дикой природы. Они не воспринимают убийство как нечто ужасное, они не осознавали потери близких, они никогда не испытывали и не понимали душевных страданий, а значит – со смертью не знакомы. Поэтому вылепить из них убийц – ничего не стоит, как вырастить волчат. Вот только вожаку следует помнить, что подопечные однажды могут накинуться и на него.

Дэрил всегда старался выставить себя в плохом свете, убеждая окружающих, что он хуже, чем на самом деле, напугать. Только Пол с самого начала не купился. Дэрил позволил себя ранить детям, может, до конца не веря, что они это сделают. Но боль – весомое доказательство того, что прежние табу отметаются.

\- Тебя подстрелили дети? – Пол кивает в сторону плеча Дэрила, хотя ответ даже не требуется. Это была самооборона, а о самообороне Пол знает все, в особенности о существовавшем прежде в этой стране законе, оправдывающем убийство.

\- Представь себе, - Дэрил усмехается, пытаясь перевести все в шутку, но смешно не выходит. Да, он растерялся, увидев перед собой детей, и позволил себя ранить. Причем не один раз. Но кто бы в его положении повел себя иначе? Дэрил не смог бы выстрелить в ответ, как бы ни старался. Ни он, ни Мишонн до этого не попадали в ситуации, подобные той, с которой им пришлось столкнуться. Они не понимали, как им следует себя вести, и натворили дел, которые теперь невозможно исправить. Их поступки останутся на их совести, пусть раны и заживут.

– А Мишонн… - то, что Дэрил увидел во дворе, еще не скоро покинет его память, как бы ему ни хотелось об этом забыть, - … мы забрали только своих детей, - он зарывается пальцами в волосы, ероша их на затылке, и отворачивается в сторону. Когда становился выбор между своими или чужими, решение всякий раз оказывалось очевидным. Но далеко не факт, что правильным.

Пол немного вздрагивает, буквально услышав в затянувшемся молчании то, что Дэрил не упомянул при Энид. Девушке действительно не стоило этого знать. Он мог бы не рассказывать и Полу, оставив в спокойном неведении, но не стал. Вряд ли Пол не начал бы задумываться, что в истории есть белые пятна. Дэрил показывает каждого своего демона, без намерения получить прощение или попыток выдумать оправдание. Пол молчит, не зная, что сказать. Он не хочет знать, какого возраста и сколько было детей, но картинки с их бледными телами и огромными голубыми глазами, заглядывающими глубоко в душу, сами появляются в голове. Именно это и называется адом. Адом, который пережила Мишонн. Мать. Спасающая своих детей. Боже. Пол кивает, указывая, что и без объяснений все осознал и принял. И особенно принял этот поступок Дэрила.

Дэрил не хочет выпускать руку Пола из своей, но тот поднимается со стула, намереваясь занять себя каким-нибудь делом, чтобы отвлечься, чтобы не дать воображению воли, развеять встающие перед глазами образы мертвых детей простым движением рук. Он берет нож, начиная нарезать яблоко; через несколько секунд перед ним на тарелке образовывается горка долек, и делать становится нечего.

\- Мне стоило пойти с тобой, - уверенно произносит он, повернувшись к Дэрилу, - ты не должен был идти один. Я бы помог. – Пол не знает, как, но думает, что всей бойни можно было избежать. Просто… все могло быть иначе, если бы он вдруг появился там. Он не утверждает, что уговорил бы женщину отдать детей, но попытался бы найти иной выход. Должен был быть другой способ решить проблему. Обязан был быть.

\- Я рад, что тебя там не было, - Пол не смог бы спокойно жить, если бы оказался на их с Мишонн месте. Едва ли у него вышло бы принять решение, которое скоропостижно принял Дэрил, не задумываясь практически ни на секунду, когда заносил нож для удара. В нем преобладали рефлексы, стремление выжить любой ценой и защитить своих близких. А Пол руководствовался эмоциями, принципами, которых старался придерживаться до последнего. Он сохранил жизнь Спасителям, попавшим в плен, не оглядываясь на то, к чему каждый из них был причастен. Он попытался бы найти иной выход, и это, конечно, могло бы все изменить. Но неизвестно, какой оказалась бы цена.

Дэрил не хотел все время думать о том, что Пола могут убить. Не хотел, чтобы его ранили. Выжгли крест на пояснице, как это сделали с ними. Дэрил мог пережить все. Перетерпеть. Выкарабкаться. Не мог только смотреть на то, как причиняют боль дорогим ему людям.

Из-за коротких ответов Дэрила Полу приходится вариться в собственных мыслях о случившемся, когда догадки выстраиваются в ряд одна за другой, являя из себя множество вариантов, мельтешащих и перемешивающихся. Как он ненавидит это. Каждый раз думает, что правильный ответ к нему на самом деле не пришел и истина иная. Почему ему так сложно спросить? Задать вопрос, поговорить по душам. Пол на самом деле не хочет лишний раз дергать нервы Дэрила, которых на исходе дня и вовсе не осталось. Когда он спрашивал о его шрамах, охотник поделился подробностями только самых глупых, самые же болезненные воспоминания прятал, заставляя строить догадки. Полу казалось, что вопрос о том, что стало с детьми, что те вынудили Мишонн и Дэрила сделать, будет настолько же личным. Может, нужно дать переживаниям улечься и покрыться со временем пылью, чтобы впоследствии сложно было разглядеть. Может. Сплошные «может». Он не знает, чувствуя себя беспомощным и запертым, раздражается, злится на самого себя. И Дэрила, О, на него тоже. За то, что не смог промолчать. Мог бы ради его спокойствия хотя бы сделать вид, что согласился. Рад он, видите ли, что Пола там не было. Он возмущенно хмыкает, отводя взгляд.

\- Может быть, зря, - бросает, разворачиваясь спиной и выражая нежелание продолжать тему. К чему пустые рассуждения о том, что все могло произойти иначе и иметь иной, более благополучный финал. Он бы не позволил выжечь клеймо на спине Дэрила и Мишонн. Он бы не… Пол морщит лоб, трясет головой, переключая себя на приготовление еще чего-нибудь для ужина.

Дэрил не спешит отвечать, зная, что каждый из них, в конечном счете, останется при своем, потеряв время на бессмысленный спор, способный только накалить обстановку между ними, но никак не сбавить градус напряжения. Дэрил все равно не собирался отказываться от своего мнения. Пола не было там и не должно было быть. Он не раз доказывал, что может постоять за себя и дать отпор любому, но это не умаляло желания Дэрила оградить его от всех возможных опасностей. Это желание давно превратилось в инстинкт, срабатывающий намного лучше, чем инстинкт самосохранения.

Если Дэрил опешил, когда увидел перед собой детей, направивших оружие на них с Мишонн, за что и поплатился, то он не хотел даже представлять, в каком ступоре оказался бы Пол. Воспитанники той сумасшедшей не стали бы жалеть своих пленных, в отличие от них. Они не пытались и не попытались бы решить все мирно, наплевав на всякие попытки Пола наладить контакт и урегулировать конфликт. А он бы обязательно попытался. И если Дэрил поймал стрелу плечом, то Пол мог остаться лежать там, на полу, с простреленным лбом.

Пол ставит тарелку на стол, перехватывая одну из долек яблока. Берет книжку, которую читал днем, и на секунду хочет швырнуть ее куда-нибудь в угол. Осточертело. Жить в вечном напряжении, решать проблемы насилием. Конечно, прежний мир тоже не был идеальным, но в нем была надежда на спокойную жизнь, возможность иметь домик за городом и заниматься любимым делом. А не выживать. Все должно было быть иначе, а не превращаться в сюрреалистичный фильм ужасов. И книжка со счастливым концом вряд ли сможет исправить и скрасить происходящее, несмотря на то, как прекрасны выдуманные миры, и как сильно в последнее время хочется задержаться в них. Каждый раз приходится возвращаться в реальность. Где смерти, очередные смерти. Где все обволакивает кровь, пролитая по самым разнообразным, но, в большинстве своем, не оправдывающим причинам.

\- Нужно еще еды, - Пол смотрит на скудное количество еды и вспоминает, как мало сегодня ел, - что-то должно было остаться с ужина.

А ему нужно хоть что-то сделать.

\- Я не хочу есть, - Дэрил качает головой, глядя на остатки обеда на столе. Он не испытывает голода, может, от стресса, а может, от усталости. В любом случае, сейчас ему в горло и кусок не полезет. – А тебе стоит перекусить, - он практически не сомневался в том, что Пол ждал его к обеду и до последнего не притрагивался к еде. А если и съел что-нибудь тогда, то пропустил ужин, пока искал его в лесу.

Дэрил поднимается с дивана, болезненно морщась – ладно бы только плечо, но рана на пояснице обещала причинить множество проблем. Ближайшие несколько недель он будет вспоминать о ней всякий раз, как попытается прислониться к чему-то, перевернуться на спину или потянуться. Он не представлял, на какой стороне вообще сможет спокойно спать. Пока что оптимальным вариантом казался сон на животе, но это ещё неизвестно, как поведет себя плечо, да и он сам, привыкший спать на боку, будет ворочаться всю ночь и будить Пола своими стенаниями.

Он подходит к Полу и прижимает его к себе, приобнимая здоровой рукой. Пол медленно втягивает носом воздух, пытаясь успокоиться. Упрямый Диксон даже ужинать не собирается, выводя из себя еще больше. Дэрил целует его в висок в попытке отвлечь и успокоить и зарывается носом в волосы над ухом.

\- Прекращай. Ты слишком громко думаешь, - тем самым доводя себя самого. – Я дома, с тобой. Все хорошо, - он проводит рукой по напряженным плечам Пола, стараясь хоть немного его расслабить. Для них все обошлось. Чего бы это ни стоило. И так ведь было всегда – цена не имела значения, если итог оказывался благоприятным хоть для кого-то. Со всем остальным приходилось разбираться уже по факту.

Дэрил отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Пола. Их яркий зеленый цвет поблек от усталости и переживаний, и Дэрилу в который раз совестно за то, что он вновь стал тому причиной. Пол жмурится, качает головой. Ни черта не хорошо. И даже прикосновения не позволяют расслабить его напряженные плечи. Он поднимает подбородок, сталкиваясь с горячим дыханием на своих губах. Хотел бы он поверить. Дэрил невесомо касается его губ, отвлекая, приводя в чувство. Как бы трудно ему ни было, но он не имел права расклеиваться, иначе вместе с ним плохо будет еще и Полу. Дэрил жалеет о том, что все же рассказал ему то, о чем мог бы умолчать, но в противном случае Пол сам выпытал бы все у него, только на это ушло бы больше времени и нервов с обеих сторон.

Он усаживает Пола на стул и пододвигает к нему тарелки с остатками еды, которой как раз должно хватить на одного, и отходит к кухонному уголку, чтобы вскипятить чайник. Дэрил отмахивается от попыток Пола помочь ему заварить чай, настаивая на том, что он вовсе не беспомощный, пусть и раненный.

\- Нет. Садись, ешь. Я принесу еще, - серьезно заявляет Пол. Его бесит, что Дэрил старательно изображает себя здоровым, когда это нихрена не так. Но упрямство – их общая черта, - не хочу спать рядом с тем, кто готов откинуться ночью от голода.

Глупо было надеяться на то, что Пол послушает его, спокойно поужинает и ляжет спать. Дэрил кожей чувствовал его раздражение и с трудом выдерживал на себе тяжелый взгляд. Он слишком устал для того, чтобы сталкиваться с ним лбами, настаивая на своем.

Пол почти сразу выходит из трейлера, захлопывая за собой дверь и не дожидаясь возражений. Дэрилу нужно восполнить силы из-за кровопотери, и нехрен пренебрегать заботой и делать вид, что непробиваемый и железный. Перед Полом может не притворяться.

Оказавшись на темной улице, он наконец-то выдыхает. Споры с Дэрилом всегда выбивают его из равновесия, лишая способности отнестись к ним равнодушно. Щенок радостно подбегает, начиная прыгать вокруг, когда Пол направляется в сторону кухни, чтобы захватить какой-нибудь еды для всех троих, и старается перестать давить себя мыслями, ведь ситуацию уже не исправить.

Дэрил тяжело опирается на кухонную тумбу, прислонив затылок к висящему над ней шкафчику с посудой. Руки, которыми он старался удержать себя на ногах, схватившись за край столешницы, дрожат от напряжения. Чем больше он позволял себе расслабляться, тем невыносимее становилась боль в плече и пояснице. Дэрил жмурится, отстраненно думая о том, что зря отказался от анестезии. Тишина, застывшая в трейлере после ухода Пола, безжалостно окунула его головой в кипящий котел ощущений и крепко держала за шею, не позволяя вырваться и набрать воздуха в легкие до тех пор, пока за спиной не раздался свист чайника.

Через несколько минут, достаточных для улетучивания злости, Пол возвращается с охапкой овощей, кормит Щенка и организует полноценный поздний ужин. Дэрилу действительно не хотелось есть, пусть за весь день он только и проглотил, что яблоко и немного крекеров. Но, ради спокойствия Пола, ему удается затолкать в себя один вареный картофель и пресную лепешку, вместе с половиной чашки чая. К концу ужина, он с трудом поднимается из-за стола, ухватившись за спинку стула.

Усталость и стресс берут свое. Дэрил не сопротивляется, когда Пол помогает ему снять с себя одежду, и спешит забраться в постель. Он долго не может отыскать подходящую позу для сна, пока не решает, что из двух зол следует выбрать меньшее – раненное плечо при соприкосновении с матрасом приносит меньше дискомфорта, чем ожог.

Сам Пол долго не может заснуть, пялясь в пустой потолок, не понимая, почему ему так сложно поверить, что все хорошо. Потому что это временно. Он привык жить в ожидании плохого, словно ничего хорошего с ним приключиться в принципе не способно.


	12. Рождественская песнь в прозе // A Christmas Carol

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Tom Walker - Leave a Light On  
Tom Rosenthal - The Only Time I'm Home _

 

Иисус сильнее запахивает плащ и поглядывает на часы – Аарон подозрительно опаздывает. Не желая делать поспешных выводов, он начинает ходить по кругу их условленного места встречи, чтобы не окоченеть. Зима незаметно подкралась и опустилась на штат, покрыв траву легким инеем. Лошадь фыркает, когда вода попадает ей в нос, нетерпеливо топчется на месте, желая вернуться домой. Иисус оборачивается на стук копыт со стороны и поднимает руку, приветствуя приближающегося верхом друга. Причиной задержки, оказывается, стала Мишонн, которая слишком настойчиво предупреждала Аарона быть аккуратным и советовала воздержаться от поездок. Сегодня между ними произошла стычка, из-за которой мужчина и опоздал на тренировку.

\- Я слышал о случившемся, - кивает Иисус, - она просто беспокоится о вас.

\- С тех пор… она сама не своя. Не расположена принимать гостей, - вздыхает Аарон, недвусмысленно намекая, что появление на пороге кого-то из другого поселения не означает, что их обязательно впустят. После того, как ее обманула подруга из прошлого, Мишонн ни в ком не может быть уверена, все еще переживая ужасы того дня. - Думаю, тренировки придется отложить до весны. Мишонн нужно время.

Иисус соглашается – опустившаяся температура не очень способствует прогрессу. Но, раз они встретились, то повторят все приемы, чтобы Аарон смог самостоятельно практиковаться в общине.

\- И потом посмотрим, кто кого еще сделает, - с усмешкой прищуривается он, пытаясь выправить настрой встречи.

Этот день с самого начала не нравился Иисусу. После тренировки он делает крюк по шоссе, недоверчиво поглядывая на почтовый ящик с поднятым флажком, который использовался для связи с Джорджи. Новое письмо. Он прикусывает губу, отгоняя желание распечатать конверт, и убирает его в рюкзак. Он знал, с каким нетерпением Мэгги ждет и читает послания, впоследствии делясь ими с Иисусом, но откровенно не понимал, что именно вызывает у Ри все больший маниакальный интерес с каждым новым письмом. Да, он по себе знает, что незнакомцы иногда бывают добры к окружающим без видимых причин, просто желая помочь, но чувствовал, что в этой ситуации что-то не так. Как будто на общине ставят эксперимент – справятся ли они с первыми крохотными шажками восстановления цивилизации. И, конечно, Иисус боялся, что все выстроенное кропотливым трудом однажды будет у них отобрано. Но он послушно передает Мэгги письмо и уходит, прикрывая за собой дверь кабинета, смиренно дожидаясь, когда с ним решат поделиться новостями или планами. Если Мэгги, конечно, увидит в этом необходимость.

Община запаслась достаточным количеством припасов, чтобы пережить зиму, но иногда Пол с Дэрилом выбирались на охоту, дожидаясь дней потеплее. Не задерживались надолго за стенами, проводили много времени в трейлере наедине, чтобы лишний раз не впускать холодный воздух с улицы, и ждали весны. Читали, лежа на кровати, когда Пол лениво почесывал Дэрилу затылок, иногда задерживаясь взглядом на одной странице в задумчивости по несколько минут. Согревали постель, прижавшись друг к другу, пока легкие поцелуи не перерастали в пылкие, пока кто-то не оказывался сверху и не прижимал другого к матрасу. Пол не представлял, как раньше мог жить без Дэрила. И зима стала не такой ужасной тюремщицей, может, потому что запертыми в стенах общины они были вдвоем.

Дэрилу нравилось, что их никто не беспокоил, но он, в силу своей натуры, пытался найти хоть что-то, чем можно было бы себя занять и окончательно не увязнуть в ничегонеделании. Поэтому начал периодически наведываться в кузницу и наблюдать за работой Эрла. Старик вначале поглядывал на него с опаской, помня о том, как Дэрил вздернул Грегори, обвиненного в организации нападения на Мэгги, и, вероятно, побаивался плохого к себе отношения, как к соучастнику. Эрл всячески старался заслужить прощение и вернуть доверие окружающих, правда, общаться с ним стали реже. Но Дэрил не собирался доводить его до ручки своим присутствием или предъявлять какие-либо обвинения – ему просто было интересно. Он пытался научиться новому ремеслу. Наблюдал за работой, пока пробитое стрелой плечо окончательно не пришло в порядок, а после – начал помогать, в силу имеющихся у него умений.

Коварный сговор близких ему женщин и Пола, поспособствовал тому, что ему не доверяли никакой работы в поселении до тех пор, пока Энид, наконец, не признала, что он здоров. Дэрил никак не мог взять в толк, к чему все эти предостережения, если раньше он замечательно справлялся со всем, несмотря на любые раны и прочие проблемы со здоровьем. Последний раз, когда ему довелось валяться в постели, смиренно дожидаясь выздоровления, выдался на ферме Хершела. Да и то, продлилось это от силы несколько дней, потому что Дэрилу осточертело отлеживать бока и испытывать неловкость всякий раз, как кто-то приносил ему поднос с едой, будто он сам не мог встать и выйти к общему столу.

Хиллтоп, казалось, решил немного ожить к Рождеству. Восстановить календарь удалось с трудом, никто не отменял погрешностей в несколько дней, но каждый точно знал, что сейчас конец декабря и совсем скоро наступит праздник, которого раньше с нетерпением ждали и дети, и взрослые. Дэрил не разделял восторга от общей суеты, впрочем, как и Пол. Он догадывался, что в приютах к подобного рода мероприятиям относились не лучше, чем в доме Диксонов. Только если сироты хоть изредка получали подарки от меценатов, решивших искупить свои грехи за год посредством исполнения детских мечтаний, то они с Мерлом на Рождество под елкой находили разве что пьяного вусмерть отца. И это при условии, что у них вообще была елка.

Но дети в нынешнем мире нуждались в празднике и волшебстве намного сильнее, чем прежде они. Больше никаких ярких красно-зеленых витрин с разноцветными огоньками, старых комедий по телевизору и семейных ужинов. Только кое-как наряженная ель, притащенная из леса, и грубо вытесанные из дерева фигурки-куклы для детей помладше. Дурацкие Санта-Клаусы и эльфы с перекошенными лицами уже начинали сниться Дэрилу во снах – столько он их переделал.

Мэгги планировала устроить скромное гуляние, собрать всех за одним столом в доме Беррингтона, но Дэрил рассчитывал провести сочельник, наконец, так, как хотелось ему и, возможно, должно было понравиться Полу. Они внесли достаточно большой вклад в подготовку праздника и подарков для всех, поэтому заслуживали свой собственный, о котором он изначально решил поговорить с Ри.

Дэрилу не хотелось обижать ее отказом присутствовать на общем праздновании, и он еще не обсуждал ничего с Полом, но Мэгги, кажется, не возражала против того, что у них могли быть другие планы. Осталось только сообщить о них тому, кто должен принять в них непосредственное участие.

Пол же, за приятно проведенными совместными буднями, совсем забыл о приблизившемся ненавистном себе дне. И был бы счастлив не вспоминать.

 

Пол сваливает охапку дров, которые попросил принести к кузнице Эрл, и выпрямляется, отряхивая перчатки, когда ему в спину летит фраза, заставившая вздрогнуть.

\- Иисус, а у тебя ведь скоро день рождения.

Он оборачивается и хмурится. Но продолжение фразы расставляет все по местам:

\- Жаль, что опять не могу подарить жене ничего, кроме черенка лопаты. В прошлом году сделал ей кольцо, с размером ошибся, теперь носит его на цепочке, - смеется мужчина.

Пол выдыхает. Можно было бы и предположить, что кто-нибудь не удержится и пошутит относительно Рождества и его прозвища. Иисус улыбается, хлопая мужчину по плечу.

\- Подарки – это ведь на самом деле неважно. Важно, что ты рядом с ней, - пусть даже чуть не совершил в прошлом ошибку.

Пол возвращается в трейлер, неся в руках тарелку с овощами, которые собирался пожарить на гриле к обеду, чтобы не довольствоваться холодным. Задумавшись о произошедшем несколько минут назад разговоре, он запинается о порог. Еда рассыпается по полу, а он больно ударяется коленками. Тут же подоспевший Пес подхватывает кукурузу, а Пол с недовольным возгласом хватает его за шею и тянет на себя.

\- Ты уже ел, черт, - он пытается разжать пасть упрямому и вечно голодному животному. Пол не понимает, почему вдруг растерял свою собранность и аккуратность – его разум был трезв, но координация вдруг подвела. Пытаясь вытащить кукурузу из пасти Пса, он осознает, насколько раздражен, но не столько фактом испорченного обеда, сколько самим происшествием. Чтобы его и вывела из равновесия одна-единственная безосновательная мысль? Абсурд. Ей не обратиться в навязчивую, ей не превратиться в правду, завтра все развеется, завтра его жизнь вернется в привычное состояние вплоть до следующей зимы. А там, может, кто-нибудь перестанет вести календарь и отслеживать значимые даты. Хотя Рождество так просто из людских привычек не вытравить – вековые традиции.

Еще на подходе к их трейлеру, Дэрил примечает занимательную сцену, развернувшуюся на пороге. Ему впервые довелось увидеть, как Пол пытается бороться за еду с Псом и явно проигрывает в неравном бою. Дэрил быстро преодолевает расстояние, разделяющее их, и протягивает руку к морде Пса, требовательно шевеля пальцами. Пес бросает на него грустный взгляд, затем пытается отыскать поддержку у обозлившегося на него Пола, отчаивается и, наконец, выпускает кукурузу из пасти, оставив обслюнявленный початок в ладони хозяина.

 - Ты уверен, что будешь доедать? – Дэрил демонстрирует измочаленную кукурузу Полу. Тот закатывает глаза и вздыхает – глупо было отбирать, но сработало скорее упрямство, стремление сохранить и тщетно вернуть, чем здравый смысл. Дэрил выбрасывает початок за дверь, а следом наружу ныряет и Пес, обрадованный тем, что добыча вернулась к нему.

– Все в порядке? – Дэрил протягивает руку Полу и помогает ему подняться на ноги.

\- Ага, - Пол нарочно отводит взгляд, чтобы ложь не была так откровенно видна, и окидывает рассеянным взглядом усыпанный продуктами пол. Чувствует, что Дэрил имеет в виду вовсе не последствия падения, но делает вид, что не заметил. Потому что проще всего прикинуться идиотом.

В последнее время Пол выглядел напряженным и все чаще уходил в себя, порой вздрагивая, когда его окликали, словно ожидал, что кто-то вот-вот сообщит ему неприятную новость. Сначала Дэрил списывал напряжение на происшествие с детьми, ведь Пол не мог не переживать о его травмах, но его состояние стало хроническим, а Дэрил никак не мог разобраться, в чем же дело. Ему хотелось как-то исправить ситуацию, вывести Пола из этого состояния, но ни совместное времяпровождение, ни подготовка поселения к Рождеству, так и не смогли его расшевелить.

\- Слушай, Пол, - Дэрил прикрывает дверь трейлера и принимается помогать собирать раскатившиеся по полу овощи. Он не думал, что Пол откажет ему, но почему-то никак не мог подобрать слов для своего предложения, - как тебе идея съездить в Королевство? – он задумчиво жует нижнюю губу, наткнувшись на непонимающий взгляд. – Просто съездить. На праздники. Отдохнуть, навестить Кэрол.

В Хиллтопе люди собирались отмечать Рождество, так же, как и в Королевстве, и в Александрии, но ему казалось, что им обоим не помешает выбраться куда-то. Развеяться. Может, тогда Полу станет лучше.

Пол поднимает закатившийся за тумбочку помидор и с удивлением смотрит на охотника. У него в голове почему-то ни разу не возник подобный вариант времяпровождения, хотя желание выбраться из Хиллтопа периодически накатывало на него перманентной и привычной тоской, потому ее также легко и привычно было игнорировать. Конечно, праздник от этого никуда не денется, в Королевстве наверняка закатят гулянку, но смена обстановки его весьма воодушевляет. Жаль, что они пока не могут заехать в гости к Аарону.

\- Ты последнее время сам не свой. Я беспокоюсь, - в конце концов, Дэрил тяжело вздыхает, не находя смысла искать оправдания причине своего предложения.

Пол хватается за возможность обсуждения и разговора, стараясь переключить внимание от своего состояния и попросту заболтать, направив размышления в иную сторону. С ним ведь все в норме.

\- Мне нравится эта идея, - кивает он, опуская тарелку на стол, но Дэрил не чувствует в его ответе ни энтузиазма, ни радости. Пол стягивает перчатки с рук, складывая рядом – скоро придется идти перемывать овощи и заниматься приготовлением.

При Грегори жители, конечно же, устраивали праздник, организуя общий стол, за которым подпитый глава мог расщедриться и поделиться запасами виски в количестве одной бутылки, благополучно зажав остальные в кладовке, чтобы глушить в одно лицо после. Мэгги в этом году решила концепцию мероприятия слегка поменять, и Пол симпатизировал такой перспективе, но не слишком. Да, настроение и атмосфера изменится, но обстановка и декорации останутся прежними.

Дэрил не был фанатом подобных мероприятий, но иногда даже ему необходимо было расслабиться. Но сейчас его первостепенной задачей было отвлечь Пола от того, что день за днем пожирало его изнутри. Может, это всего лишь тоска, одолевающая многих в период зимнего застоя, когда мозг кипит из-за тщетных попыток подыскать себе хоть какое-нибудь занятие. Если же дело кроется в другом, то Дэрил хотел знать. Оставлять Пола наедине со своими мыслями он не собирался. В конце концов, их «вместе» не значило же одно только нахождение рядом друг с другом. В нем крылось намного больше, чем физический контакт и спасение друг друга в экстренных ситуациях. Некоторым необходимо спасение даже в мирное время.

\- Но нужно будет привезти какие-нибудь подарки для Кэрол и Иезекииля, также в качестве благодарности за гостеприимство, - с пустыми руками они никак не могут заявиться, хотя старые друзья будут рады видеть их в любом случае. Пол намеревается занять голову Дэрила обдумыванием подарков, чтобы он случайно не начал копать в нужном направлении к его беспокойству. – Это даже в некотором роде похоже на обмен припасами, - усмехается он. Они привезут что-то, и что-то наверняка подарят им, в данных реалиях весьма полезное. Миру стоило рухнуть, чтобы люди наконец-то потеряли интерес к безделушкам и сборникам пыли в виде ангелочков на полках. – Думаю, они будут рады молоку. И наконечникам для стрел.

\- Я еще загляну к Мэгги, и мы обсудим, что можно будет прихватить с собой, - кивает Дэрил. Он не подумал о подарках. Даже не знал, что можно было бы преподнести Кэрол и Королю. Наверное, забота об их общине стала бы наилучшим поздравлением с Рождеством. Зимой обмен почти отсутствовал в силу необходимости кормить своих людей минимум три месяца тем, что было заготовлено за лето и осень. Но Ри не должна была отказать. По крайней мере, это не станет проблемой.

В прошлый раз Королевство безвозмездно поделилось с ними лекарствами, когда жители массово заболели. Хиллтоп не мог оставаться в долгу, находя всяческие способы поддержки друг друга. В то время как с Александрией связь постепенно сходила на нет, пока теперь, после известия Аарона, вовсе не оборвалась. Пол смотрел на ситуацию трезво: к весне вряд ли что-то успеет измениться, и некогда теплые отношения вовсе остынут. Необходимы обоюдные действия, способствующие сближению и контакту. Они с Аароном должны придумать, как изменить ситуацию и вернусь связь без гребаного моста. Его отсутствие – не причина отдаляться.

\- Когда поедем? Как думаешь? – Пол готов хоть сейчас начать складывать вещи, только не сидеть на месте, а занять голову.

\- Как только соберем все необходимое, - как только Дэрил узнает, в чем на самом деле причина переживаний Пола.

Пол прикусывает губу, колеблясь между тем, чтобы начать болтать чепуху, заполняя эфир словами, или сказать что-то важное. Он чувствует на себе тяжелый взгляд Дэрила и решает поделиться полуправдой, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство охотника, который ни за что не поверит, если он в очередной раз скажет, что все в порядке. Это их обоюдная и самая огромная ложь. Такой ответ больше не принимается.

\- Я… толком никогда не праздновал Рождество, - честно признается Пол, проходя в сторону постели и присаживаясь на край, - это ведь семейное торжество. – Он пожимает плечами, поднимая взгляд на Дэрила, который прекрасно осведомлен о его детстве и юности в групповом доме, а также представляет всевозможные лишения и трудности, с ним связанные.

Привалившись спиной к стене напротив, Дэрил неотрывно следит за Полом, отмечая изменения в его лице, каждое его движение и жест. Он внимательно прислушивается к словам, прекрасно понимая причину такого отношения к празднику. В определенный момент такие, как они, попросту перестают ждать чуда и начинают мириться с тем, что у них имеется. Пол вырос в групповом доме, Дэрил в окружении родных по крови людей, но им обоим не хватало семьи.

Будучи ребенком, Дэрил завидовал своим одноклассникам, когда те возвращались в школу после зимних каникул и начинали делиться впечатлениями от отдыха с родителями, рассказывали о полученных подарках, выражали недовольство необходимостью проводить вечера за столом с пристающими с расспросами родственниками или возмущались, если им дарили не то, чего они хотели. Дэрил мог подолгу прогуливаться по улицам, рассматривая пестрые витрины, украшенные еловыми венками и гирляндами дома, и думать лишь о том, что ему хотелось бы провести хотя бы один вечер в скучном застолье, где его мать не стала бы курить, выдыхая дым прямо ему в лицо, и жаловаться на жизнь, а отец не разбивал бы бутылки о столешницу и не угрожал бы ему расправой за дурное поведение или плохие оценки, пока не сваливался пьяный под стол, сладко засыпая на осколках стекла.

Пола же раздражал галдеж окружающих его в групповом доме детей, которые, конечно же, наперебой обсуждали мифические семьи, которые непременно заберут их в Рождество, но раз в год им действительно жилось лучше: они получали новую одежду, какие-то игрушки и праздничный ужин. С совершеннолетием он лишился, как и надоедливого окружения, так и подарков. Плюс на минус по итогу равняется нулю. Однако кое-какая компания, несмотря ни на что, у него всегда имелась.

\- Почти всегда меня утягивали на вечеринки, - Пол разводит руки в стороны, затем возвращает на колени и сцепляет их в замок. С тех пор, как они с Дэрилом начали сближаться, он начал все больше рассказывать о своем прошлом. Но только ему, тому, кто действительно хотел слушать. Как бы ни хотелось оставить в прошлом юность, перейдя за границу в Новый мир, ошибки и воспоминания о них никуда не собирались деваться и оставаться за стеной. – Ну, знаешь, напиться, забыться, провести с кем-то ночь. У каждого свое рождественское чудо, - иногда оно даже случалось – напрочь отшибало память о прошедшей ночи, чего Пол зачастую отчаянно хотел. Перспектива провести Рождество дома, в компании лишь голых стен тесной квартирки, казалась ему ужасающей, поэтому он соглашался и следовал с теми, кто из подарков желал только нажраться и не чувствовать себя одиноким, смешавшись с безликой и неконтролируемой толпой. Они были одинокими вместе, но без романтической подоплеки фразы. Каждый сам по себе.

Повзрослев, Дэрил не стремился восполнить недостающее чудо походами в бары, где собирались почти такие же, как он – отчаянные, одинокие, закидывающие в себя шот за шотом, довольствующиеся компанией едва знакомых соседей по барной стойке, помогающих вообразить, будто здесь и сейчас хотя бы они нуждаются в твоем присутствии. Однажды Мерл стал инициатором их похода в подобное место. Дэрил с отвращением наблюдал за парочкой, превратившей традицию с поцелуем под омелой в прелюдию к быстрому перепиху едва ли не на том же заплеванном полу, на котором они стояли. Ему не хотелось представлять Пола в числе этих людей, но, кажется, именно одним из них он когда-то был. И Дэрил не мог его винить. Он прав, у каждого свое рождественское чудо.

Рассказанное, конечно, было верхушкой айсберга тоски Пола. Но в нее, как в полноценную картину, легко поверить, потому что это чистейшая правда. Но он не хочет на этот раз беззастенчиво вещать, как его кто-то склеил – ни разу не важно, даже имя не запомнилось, что уж говорить о каких-то жестах. Смазалось, стерлось из памяти, оставив после себя лишь похмелье, подкатывающее к горлу даже сквозь годы. Хотелось вытошнить, распрощаться, раз и навсегда забыть, но приходилось терпеть и ждать, когда исчезнет самостоятельно. Но праздник напоминал о нем каждый раз.

\- Это будет наше с тобой первое Рождество, то, конечно, я хочу его запомнить, - улыбается, глядя на Дэрила, задумавшись о том, что теперь в его жизни действительно есть семья. Все окружающие люди, которым он небезразличен и которых любит он. Пол безумно благодарен Дэрилу за предложение посетить Королевство. Не для того, чтобы отпраздновать, а чтобы быть где-то вместе. И, на самом деле, место не так уж и важно в данных обстоятельствах.

\- Оно будет лучшим, обещаю, - Дэрил приподнимает уголки губ в ответ на улыбку Пола.

Но, вопреки всему, что он услышал, вопреки улыбке и взгляду глаза в глаза, Дэрил все еще чувствует подвох. Пол умел уходить от ответа, причем делал это не так топорно, как он сам. Ему удавалось различить все порывы и едва ли не читать его мысли. Дэрилу было далеко до мастерства Пола, но он учился, узнавал его, запоминал каждый нюанс. Чувствовал, в конце концов, когда что-то шло не так, поэтому и поверить, окончательно успокоившись, не мог.

Семья и все, что с ней связано, оставалась болезненной темой для них обоих. Нехватка всего, что было у других, особенно остро ощущалась именно в дни праздников, и Дэрил давно привык это чувство игнорировать. Но Рождество ведь было не единственным. Совсем недавно Мэгги организовывала ужин в честь Дня Благодарения, и пусть индейку на их столе замени олень, которого они с Полом притащили накануне, это вовсе не испортило атмосферу. Но почему-то этот, до боли семейный праздник, Пол перенес спокойно. Напряжение в нем ощущалось еще тогда, но оно было слабее и проще списывалось на усталость и переживания.

С приближением Рождества словно близилось что-то еще. Может, ранее случилось что-то, о чем Полу теперь болезненно и тяжело вспоминать, и тревожило его всякий раз, сколько бы времени с тех пор ни прошло. Но Дэрил никак не мог помочь и повлиять на его состояние, не разобравшись в первопричине.

Пол, конечно, замечает, что Дэрил продолжает не сводить с него взгляда, дожидаясь удовлетворяющего ответа. Он надеется, что таковой дал, выставив вперед проблему, прекрасно понимаемую человеком, тоже вряд ли когда-либо в прошлом отмечавшим Рождество подобно сценам из фильмов по телевизору. Такое кино настырно крутили днем и ночью в преддверии, герои обязательно ссорились, но находили в себе силы вернуться домой к семье в Рождество, а также простить и подружиться с бывшими врагами. Идеализированная атмосфера, к которой подсознательно стремился каждый. И каждый при этом понимал, что действительность, даже при наличии семьи, далека от радужных ожиданий. Даже если есть близкие, елка, подарки, бодрящая «мимоза» поутру. Что-то все равно будто было не так.

\- Есть что-то еще, что тебя беспокоит? – вопрос звучит больше как утверждение. Пол не раз говорил ему, что станет намного легче, если поделиться с кем-то своими мыслями. Но он никогда не настаивал, да и сам Дэрил старался не напирать, предпочитая давать Полу возможность самому выбрать то, о чем он хотел бы рассказать. Но он никогда не увиливал от ответа, если ему действительно было о чем говорить. Дэрил старался не врать, не видел в этом смысла, и не хотел, чтобы обманывали его. Пол поднимает брови, изображая, будто откровенно не понимает, о чем тот говорит.

\- Дай подумать… зима. Ненавижу зиму, - он морщит нос. Он рассказывал Дэрилу случай из детства, когда дети заперли дверь, оставив его на улице. Инцидент слишком сильно отпечатался в памяти, что всплывал каждый раз, стоило увидеть снег. Радует, что в этих широтах он выпадает крайне редко, минимизировав риск столкновения с неприятными воспоминаниями. Хотя, конечно, это далеко не самая главная причина.

Ему не нравился ни один из зимних праздников еще до обрушения мира; в предшествующем и запускающем череду новогодних – Дне Благодарения, он не видел смысла. Объективно, ему не за что было быть благодарным, кроме того, что он в конечном счете выжил, но это целиком и полностью его заслуга. А этот праздник – символ объединения народов, почему-то праздновался без посторонних общин, теряя большую часть своего смысла. Ведь благосостояние и добрые отношения – это главное, что помогает людям выжить в Новом мире. Александрии без Хиллтопа должно быть тяжело, как и Хиллтопу без Королевства. Они нуждаются друг в друге. Как же дать людям это вновь понять? Они ведь столько всего пережили вместе, неужели объединению обязательно требуется причина в виде войны?

На взаимодействие понадобится много времени и усилий, а каждый из них занят насущными проблемами, сиюминутными. Пол понимает, что ему одному не под силу все исправить, но, может, он поговорит с Иезекиилем, и они придут к консенсусу.

\- Мне не нравится, что связь с Александрией теряется. Но я не знаю, что делать, - конечно, важный вопрос, но не то, что Дэрил ожидает услышать. Он сваливает поверх иные беспокойства, надеясь закопать личное, а потому – вовсе неважное. Необходимо думать об общине, а не о себе. У него нет никаких проблем, кроме небольшой грусти, которая завтра исчезнет.

В каждом из предложенных Полом вариантов его возможного беспокойства Дэрил видел смысл. Он не пытался ему врать, но это не мешало утаивать главную причину нервозности. Зима действительно не самое лучшее время, и Дэрил знает, почему она такова конкретно для Пола. И о состоянии отношений с Александрией они говорили не раз и не два. Даже Аарон не знал, как исправить положение, и каждый уповал на то, что со временем Мишонн сможет успокоиться и немного смягчить свою новую политику хотя бы для тех, кто все это время был рядом с ней. Увы, все та же зима действительно сыграла немаловажную роль в заморозке отношений. Им было необходимо в первую очередь заботиться о своей общине, а уже после этого задумываться о посильной помощи соседним. Они обязательно навестят Мишонн и остальных. Может, весной, после встречи с Аароном, а может, после того, как вернутся из Королевства со свежими новостями и тем, чем можно было бы поделиться, обеспечив себе пропуск в закрытую общину хотя бы этим.

В любом случае, они обсудят это позже. Дэрилу не хотелось сейчас давать Полу ни единой возможности зацепиться за другую тему и сбить его с мысли, уведя в сторону разговорами. Он умел заговаривать зубы, как никто другой, но Дэрил если еще не выработал иммунитет, то явно заработал некоторую устойчивость к этой его способности.

– Ты ведь можешь мне рассказать, - Дэрил пересекает комнату и садится на корточки напротив Пола, протянув ему раскрытую ладонь. _«Ты можешь дать мне свою руку. Можешь доверять мне»._ Все, о чем бы они ни говорили, всегда оставалось только между ними. Дэрил ведь не был таким уж любителем поболтать. И, тем более, не намеревался рассказывать кому-то о переживаниях Пола, какими бы они ни были. Иисуса все видели только таким, каким хотели видеть. Мало кого на самом деле интересовало то, что было у него на уме, ведь и он демонстрировал окружающим лишь то, что сам хотел показать. Возможно, Дэрил чувствовал долю обиды за то, что и от него пытались утаить нечто важное, будто он один из тех, кого не должно это волновать. – Только не ври мне, Пол, - он вглядывается в лицо напротив, надеясь на этот раз услышать полный ответ. Что бы ни пряталось за всей той тревогой и настороженностью, он ведь не станет осуждать или насмехаться.

Пол молча смотрит на него, сопротивляясь инстинктивному защитному желанию съязвить: «не знаю, о чем ты говоришь», усмехнуться и… пойти мыть овощи. Но он понимает, что наблюдательность охотника уже сыграла, и ему не уйти от ответа. Пол изо всех сил закусывает губу, так и не придумав причины, по которой должен скрывать. Он берет его теплую руку, сжимая между своими ладонями, оглаживая пальцами смуглую кожу.

\- Поклянись мне, что сейчас не последует всей той чепухи, которую делают и говорят люди. Я не хочу этого, - он пристально смотрит Дэрилу в глаза, ясно давая понять серьезность своих слов. Молчит несколько секунд, не представляя, как начать, как вообще произнести вслух такую глупую и пустую причину его тоски. Господи, до чего же абсурдно она будет звучать. Может, и вовсе не стоит? Но Дэрил ждет ответа, раз Пол начал, раззадорив любопытство ремаркой.

Просьба сохранить тайну одновременно интригует и настораживает, но Дэрил соглашается – клянется, если на то пошло – хранить молчание, если это так важно для Пола. Он не представляет, что может услышать, а воображение услужливо подсовывает самые отвратительные и жуткие сценарии.

\- Мой день рождения. Сегодня, - сокрушается Пол, жмурясь и мотая головой. И тут же спешит предотвратить напрашивающееся машинальное поздравление, - молчи. И никаких подарков. Не надо. – Ему не нужно ничего, что напоминает о празднике.

Он извинительно пожимает плечами, представляя, сколько нагнал ужаса и подозрений такой глупостью. Просто личные тараканы в голове. Дэрил моргает, удивленно вскидывая брови, не понимая, правильно ли он услышал. На язык так и напрашивается вопрос: «и это все?», - но Дэрил оставляет его при себе. Если Пол был так обеспокоен из-за собственного дня рождения, значит, тому есть веская причина.

\- Я в принципе не хочу, чтобы об этом кто-либо знал, - никто в общине прежде и не интересовался, а если спрашивал невзначай, то он отшучивался или уходил от ответа. Его личная жизнь превосходно была скрыта от взглядов окружающих, даже сейчас. И его превосходно это устраивает. За закрытой дверью. Только их и ничье больше. С Дэрилом он обязан делиться, прекрасно зная, что может рассчитывать на понимание и поддержку. - Это на самом деле неважно.

У каждого свое отношение к этому празднику, кто-то обожает, кто-то ненавидит, а кто-то не видит в нем смысла – просто день в году, созданный для подсчета прожитых лет.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что день рождения для меня… не самый любимый праздник? – Пол опускает глаза, проводя подушечками пальцев по ладони Дэрила, вычерчивая линии. – Хотя я на самом деле не уверен даже в дате, в документ могли вписать любую. Но решили, что она будет днем моего попадания в групповой дом, - прямо перед Рождеством. Отчего праздник вдруг стал ощущаться втройне тяжелее.

-  Мы с Мерлом не знали, когда родились вплоть до момента получения паспортов. Никто никогда не отмечал наши дни рождения. Думаю, родители сами не помнили дат, - дети есть, а когда они появились – неважно. Как их вырастить, прокормить, воспитать – все равно. – Однажды летом Мерл отдал мне перочинный нож и сказал, что это подарок к моему дню рождения. А потом выяснилось, что он стащил его у одного из отцовских дружков и просто не хотел, чтобы его видели у него, - а потом все равно досталось обоим. – Сам он всегда говорил, что родился двадцатого апреля, как и Гитлер. А я не помню дату. Не вижу смысла в поздравлениях или подарках, - особенно сейчас, когда календарь, наверняка, сбился, а важность дней рождений заключалась теперь лишь в том, чтобы поставить отметку на очередном прожитом – пережитом, – году жизни.

– Мне кажется, твой день рождения где-то рядом с моим, - Пол сжимает губы, начиная улыбаться, - где-то… в области «ну его к черту».

Наметившуюся на губах Пола улыбку Дэрил считал пусть и небольшой, но победой. Вряд ли у него вышло помочь Полу полностью избавиться от переживаний и эмоций, но, по крайней мере, теперь ему не нужно было утаивать этот факт о себе хотя бы от него.

\- Знаешь, - сглатывает Пол, понимая, что навалившиеся на грудь размышления не хотят рассеиваться и все еще мешают дышать, - все брошенные дети однажды думают о том, что не должны были родиться. Что это ошибка. Иначе почему они здесь.

\- Знаю, - Дэрил накрывает пальцы Пола второй ладонью и кивает. Пусть он и родился в, так называемой, полной семье, и никогда не испытывал на себе того, через что проходили дети в групповых домах, но вопрос о том, каков смысл в его рождении, был ему знаком. В детстве он часто думал об этом, не понимая, почему вообще появился на свет, если не был никому нужен. Однажды он даже задал его матери, побоявшись подходить к отцу, но та разозлилась, затем расплакалась и так и не ответила.

– Теперь я нашел смысл, кстати. Я должен привести вас в Хиллтоп, - хитро прищурившись, Пол смотрит в глаза Дэрила. _«Тебя, в особенности»._ Жизнь – не вереница случайностей и счастливых случаев. Все, что происходило, привело Пола именно в это место и в этот момент. Сидеть напротив Дэрила, чувствовать его прикосновения и касаться в ответ. Единственный и существенный плюс обрушения мира. Он подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать Дэрила и провести большим пальцем по его мягкой отросшей щетине на подбородке.

\- Я никому не расскажу твой маленький секрет, - Дэрил улыбается в поцелуй, накручивает длинную прядь русых волос на палец и несильно дергает, в качестве платы за излишние переживания. – Будешь моим рождественским подарком. Об этом вовсе не обязательно знать кому-то еще.

\- Отнюдь. Ты нашел меня летом, - вернее, Иисус сам свалился на них в буквальном смысле, толкнув к автомату со снеками, - и долго не хотел признавать. – Пришлось доказывать, что он в буквальном смысле способен преобразить мир. И Дэрилу оказались по вкусу такие изменения.

\- А потом все равно распаковал раньше положенного срока, - Дэрил щурится, прикрыв один глаз и с усмешкой глядя на Пола.

\- И никак не можешь разжечь гриль вовремя, - смеется Пол, - есть хочу неимоверно. Пес меня нагло объедает.

\- Да? А он считает иначе, когда ты отбираешь то, что он притащил с охоты, - Дэрил чувствует, насколько легче становится Полу. Неужели стоило скрывать и мучить себя так долго? Или он боялся, что Дэрил не поймет и решит сделать так, как делают почти все, когда слышат о чьем-то празднике – пойдет организовывать вечеринку и созывать гостей. Это ведь традиция. Но ему на традиции было откровенно плевать. У них отныне будет своя – не отмечать и не вспоминать. – Поедим, я пойду договариваться с Мэгги, а ты – собирать вещи, - только немного позже. Дэрил переносит ладонь на грудь Пола и, надавив, опрокидывает спиной на матрас, не давая времени ответить. Он садится на него верхом, сжимая бедра коленями, нависает сверху, упершись руками в постель по обе стороны от его головы. – Вернемся через пару дней. Или через неделю, - на сколько хватит совести задержаться. Они могут встретить Новый год в Королевстве или вовсе провести его только вдвоем, запершись в своем доме. Как там говорил Пол? Проверить запасы вина, разведать, как обстоят дела.

В отпуск следует отправляться с легкой головой, не обремененной никакими тяжелыми мыслями, и в хорошем настроении. Дэрил мог хотя бы попытаться его обеспечить. Он накрывает губами вену на шее Пола, чувствуя, как нарастает ритм пульса от его прикосновений.

\- Я полностью разделяю эту идею, - Пол прикрывает глаза, принимая ласки и запуская ладони в его волосы. Он представляет их на одеяле в том доме, повторяющими все движения, может быть, даже задающими новые неловкие вопросы. О, он бы с удовольствием выпил и загадал правду, предоставляя охотнику возможность спросить что-нибудь откровенное, а затем загадал бы действие, чтобы тот попросил это же продемонстрировать.

Дэрил мог утверждать, что он также ненавидит зиму, как и Пол. Только по иным причинам. Пуговиц на одежде Пола стало меньше – этот засранец все равно выбирал исключительно те свитера, на которых они имелись, - но самой одежды стало больше.

Дэрил задирает свитер Пола и дергает вверх футболку, заправленную за пояс, обнажая подтянутый живот. Он ведет носом от шеи к уху и цепляет зубами мочку. Пробирается ладонью под одежду, срывая с губ Пола тихий смешок, пощекотав ребра пальцами. Он накрывает его губы, мягко проводит по ним языком. Спешить им на самом деле некуда. Отправятся, когда смогут – это не имеет значения. Дэрил ерзает на нем, возбуждая желание куда серьезнее, чем обычный аппетит. Поесть можно и немного позже, Пол не намерен прерывать такой прекрасный способ отвлечься. Дэрил прижимается ближе, отгоняя мысли о том, когда успел настолько привыкнуть к близости и прикосновениям. Перестал стесняться брать инициативу в свои руки, не уступая Полу если не в умении, то в рвении точно.

Он приподнимается для того, чтобы потянуть свитер и футболку Пола вверх, помогая ему стащить с себя вещи. Нетерпеливо сбрасывает с плеч жилет и стягивает реглан, ежась от прикосновений прохладных пальцев к коже. Дэрил усмехается, перехватывая руки Пола, прижимает их к матрасу над его головой. Ему всегда интересно знать, сколько всякий раз проходит времени, прежде чем Полу надоедает подчиняться и он переходит в наступление. Каждый раз результат разный, но Дэрил не уверен, что вообще способен правильно отсчитывать секунды в процессе. Пол двигает бедрами, потирается о пах, игриво смотрит, намереваясь податься вверх и прихватить зубами губу любовника. Знает, что Дэрил сразу же сорвется, чтобы стащить штаны; уже заявил право быть инициатором. Пол хочет обхватить его бедра ногами, притянуть к себе, временно перехватив управление – даже без рук он сотрет его терпение и выдержку в порошок.

– Дэрил, скажи, пожалуйста, ты его убить пытаешься или трахнуть? – деловитый голос Тары за спиной выбивает из колеи, вгоняя в ступор. Зайди она на минуту позже, у нее не осталось бы сомнений в том, чем намереваются заняться двое мужчин, оставшись наедине. Дэрил перехватывает взгляд Пола, понимая, что у него наверняка такое же выражение лица – распахнутые от неожиданности глаза, покрасневшие не то от возбуждения, не то оттого, что их застали врасплох, щеки. – Мне отсюда плохо видно, а подходить ближе я пока не рискну.

– Блять, - он не запер дверь. Был слишком обеспокоен сообщением Полу о предстоящей поездке и его состоянием, чтобы думать о необходимости лишний раз щелкнуть замком.

Пол многозначительно поднимает брови, как бы упрекая Дэрила в этом. Хотя ситуация немного пикантнее, чем предыдущая, но им не придумать оправдания. Да и не хочется. Пол не горит объясняться с Тарой – он вообще не собирался ставить в известность никого, кто не проживает в этом трейлере. Достаточно и Пса, периодически нарушающего их планы. С похолоданием приходится впускать его ночевать, и зачастую место на полу Пса попросту не устраивает.

– Тара, закрой дверь, - Дэрил упирается лбом в плечо Пола, пряча лицо и не желая поворачиваться к подруге. Если сейчас кто-то из них решит подняться, то и без вопросов станет ясно, что он собирался делать с Полом. А еще то, что Пол был очень даже не против. Впрочем, чувствуя внимательный взгляд на своей голой спине, Дэрилу хочется хоть что-то набросить на плечи и выйти к чертовой матери из помещения.

– Я закрыла.

Дэрил живо представляет, как она пожимает плечами, словно не произошло ничего такого. Тара – не Мэгги. У нее чувства такта чуточку больше, чем у их собаки. Она хотя бы не запрыгивает на матрас и не пытается всунуть между ними голову. Несколько месяцев она внимательно следила за ними, словно дожидаясь, когда они проколются, и вот. Ожидание того стоило.

\- Выйди и за собой, блять, закрой, - Дэрилу одновременно и смешно, и хочется послать подругу в… далекое занимательное путешествие.

Пол дергает руками, требуя Дэрила отпустить, так как Тара «намеки», сказанные прямым текстом решила игнорировать и не покидать трейлер. Хотя они и так не смогли бы тотчас же продолжить прерванный акт.

\- Поверить не могу. У вас все-таки завертелось, - произносит она. И в голосе девушки слышится неподдельная радость, словно она и до того, как вломилась без стука, не догадывалась. Или они попросту не услышали стук? И в голове в это время шумела кровь.

Дэрил неохотно отпускает руки Пола и перекатывается на матрас рядом с ним, торопливо набрасывая на плечи попавшийся под руку плед. Он не разделяет восторга Тары и не понимает, действительно ли она рада и удивлена или только делает вид. Нет, она определенно смотрит на них с неподдельным восторгом, но, скорее всего, лишь оттого, что оказалась права в своих предположениях. Дэрилу хочется прикрикнуть на нее, посоветовать обустроить свою личную жизнь, а не влезать в чужую, но он прикусывает себе язык, вспоминая, что отчасти из-за него Тара таковой и лишилась.

Пол принимает сидячее положение и нервно хватается за свитер, инстинктивно желая прикрыться и соблюсти приличие. Он вообще не представляет, что делать и говорить. У Тары же нет такой проблемы, она, очевидно, абсолютно не чувствует неловкость – ну правильно, не застала же сам процесс. В такой момент разговоры достаточно странны, особенно если исходят от третьего лица, не принимающего непосредственное участие.

\- А я думала, ты с Аароном. Ну, ваши «тренировки», - она изображает кавычки пальцами, и Пол закрывает лицо руками. Постеснялась бы говорить такое при Дэриле. Но Тара, очевидно, решает расставить все точки и выяснить все пункты, раз уж она здесь, раз уж поднята волнующая тема.

\- Почему вы все так думаете? – обреченно бормочет Пол в сложенные лодочкой ладони. Вопрос риторический, хотя Таре это вряд ли может помещать ответить. Пол сам хочет решать, с кем рядом хочет себя видеть, он никогда не спрашивал чужого мнения и уж точно не ждал одобрения. Несмотря на то, что оно есть. Какое охуитительная новость.

Дэрил скрипит зубами, не желая снова слышать о том, почему, по мнению окружающих, Пол посещает тренировки с Аароном. Ему не хочется снова думать, что, раз уж все так уверены в их совместимости, было бы правильно Дэрилу отступить, позволив произойти тому, в чем все и без того абсолютно уверены. Он давит в себе эти мысли, не позволяя им вновь крепко обосноваться в голове, потому что, после того недоразумения с поцелуем, Дэрил не раз посещал эти самые тренировки и больше не видел никаких, даже самых призрачных намеков со стороны Аарона в пользу возможных отношений с Полом. Нет, к черту. Порой только ради того, чтобы окружающие перестали об этом упоминать, Дэрилу хотелось выволочь Пола в центр площади и поцеловать на глазах у всех. А потом свалить вместе с ним к чертовой матери.

\- Ой, я за вас так рада. Вам давно следовало, - тараторит Тара, словно пытается комплиментами исправить факт своего бестактного появления. Но в такой щекотливый момент Полу с Дэрилом абсолютно плевать, насколько подруга приветствует их связь.

Пол откладывает обратно свой многострадальный свитер, понимая, что, одевшись, только даст подруге повод подольше задержаться в трейлере. Почему бы ей, действительно, просто не выйти? Или в ее понимание дружбы входит также необходимость делиться абсолютно всеми секретами?

Дэрил опасается, что, если он скажет о том, как давно они с Полом на самом деле вместе, Тара точно не уйдет и решит побольше разузнать обо всех подробностях. Мэгги, будучи осведомленной, ни разу не пристала к ним с расспросами. Тара много времени проводила рядом с ней, помогала с малышом Хершелом, но умудрилась так и не перенять у Ри хоть немного положительных качеств.

Кто знает, что еще способна наболтать Тара, о чем спросить, она не уйдет, пока сама не захочет. И Пол знает отличный способ заставить ее это сделать, потому что сам он умеет в нужные моменты откидывать смущение в сторону. Нужно всего лишь усугубить ситуацию и заставить вспомнить о чувстве приличия.

\- Если ты не возражаешь, мы продолжим, - произносит Пол, облизнув губы. Он поворачивается к Дэрилу, опускаясь перед ним на колени, вводя его тем самым в откровенный ступор.

Дэрил знал, что Пол способен на всевозможные поступки, включая даже самые сумасшедшие и идиотские, но точно не ожидал, что тот при свидетелях решит продолжить начатое, немного переиграв карты. Дэрил опускает ошарашенный взгляд вниз, наблюдая за тем, как тот нетерпеливо расстегивает ремень и пуговицу на штанах, дергает молнию и запускает пальцы под пояс, не сводя уверенного взгляда. С одной стороны, это жутко смущающе и неправильно, но с другой любопытство пробуждает в Дэриле желание узнать, доведет ли Пол дело до конца. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, раздирая зубами едва ли не до крови, и сжимает пальцами край матраса, забывая о Таре и ее глупых комментариях, предшествующих этому всему. Пол тянет штаны вместе с трусами вниз, но Тара, ойкнув и прикрывая глаза рукой, мигом исчезает из трейлера до того, как ей станут видны интимные подробности.

Здравый рассудок подсказывал Дэрилу, что ничего не произойдет, но разочарование, удивляющее его самого, все равно срывает с губ недовольный стон. Пол оглядывается через плечо и весело усмехается на закрывшуюся дверь.

\- Что и стоило доказать, - произносит он, вздохнув с облегчением. Отпускает штаны Дэрила и выпрямляется, взглянув на него с сожалением. Поправляет, аккуратно застегивает пуговицу, заострив на ней внимание, словно чувствует вину. Увы, настрой испорчен, и ближайшее время они будут рефлекторно оборачиваться, а затем ловить на себе чужие взгляды.

\- Хорошо, что члены ее пугают, - Пол пожимает плечами, - она бы не удержалась и стала задавать вопросы. – Он закатывает глаза, поворачиваясь к постели и подхватывая футболку. А они ведь так и не узнали, зачем приходила Тара, которая, кажется, и сама забыла причину, отвлекшись на горячее зрелище.

\- Может, повесить какой-нибудь член на дверь, чтобы она в эту сторону даже не смотрела? – Дэрил заваливается спиной на матрас, давая себе несколько минут отдышаться и посокрушаться о несправедливости жизни и наличии у них наглых и бестактных друзей. Почему они никогда не позволяли себе вламываться к кому-нибудь в спальню без стука, а потом еще задавать вопросы или отпускать неуместные комментарии на этот счет? Наверное, потому, что были слишком заняты делами, происходящими в их спальне и их постели.

– Прости. Думаю, что нам нужно собраться поскорее и свалить отсюда, - за каких-то пять минут напряжение в поселении стало ощущаться сильнее, и Пол даже готов отправиться в путешествие без обеда. Но ночью передвигаться опасно, и им потребуется, как минимум, дождаться утра, если они промедлят и не отправятся прямо сейчас.

Перспектива неизбежного и неловкого столкновения с Тарой этим вечером его не очень впечатляет, несмотря на то, что на этот раз черед Дэрила разбираться с чужим любопытством. И сейчас самый подходящий для него вариант – просто игнорировать Тару и спрашивать, не забыла ли она какое важное свое дело. Потому что Пол уж никак не мог послать ее, несмотря на то, что последние недели истрепали его нервы.

Дэрил неохотно поднимается с постели, вдохновленный лишь перспективой поскорее убраться туда, где никто не будет совать нос в их дела. Кэрол с лихвой хватало знаний о том, что у них все хорошо, да и она не была из тех, кто пристает с лишними вопросами, за что он ее и любил.

\- Спрошу Мэгги о припасах, - он надевает отброшенный на пол реглан и набрасывает на плечи жилет уже у самой двери трейлера. – У нас ещё осталось вино? Может, сойдет за подарок, - ничего другого на ум ему не приходит, да и времени на размышления особо нет.

\- Да, должно было, - кивает Пол, задумчиво облизывая губы, страдающие от недостатка поцелуев. Он быстро одевается и, кивнув Дэрилу, устремившемуся к двери, забирается в ящики под столом кухонного уголка. У них еще осталось пара бутылок превосходного вина из погреба того дома, к которым Пол даже за год одиночества не прикоснулся. Просто забывал о них. Пропадал на вылазках, а затем возвращался без сил, мечтая лишь о своем мягком матрасе, на который падал и тут же проваливался в сон.

Пол привык, что его с детства окружает огромное количество людей, только в последние годы они перестали стремительно сменять друг друга. Неизменным оставался и тот факт, что ему очень часто хотелось сбежать. Он умело прикрывал свою слабость вылазками, на которых мог двигаться в абсолютно любую сторону, не представляя, что ждет за горизонтом. Внутри он, конечно, осознавал, что это ненормально, искал причину, которая заставила бы его задерживаться в Хиллтопе. Возвращался он тоже неизменно, помня о нуждающихся в нем людях. Но, даже найдя причину затормозить свой постоянный бег – да, господи, можно сказать, что у него уже есть все полагающееся, чтобы считать себя остепенившимся, – он не может измениться. И бесконечно благодарен, что Дэрил понимает и разделяет его привычки и желания.

\- Вы уже закончили? – не сказать, что Дэрил не ожидал увидеть Тару сразу же на выходе, но наивно надеялся, что она не станет караулить под дверью, дожидаясь, когда они выйдут. Дэрил не стал отвечать вслух, продемонстрировав подруге оттопыренный средний палец. В Рождество ведь принято прощать прежние обиды? Так вот, пусть она простит его как-нибудь потом, но свою реакцию на ее действия он считал абсолютно правомерной.

Пол собирает рюкзак, игнорируя вновь очнувшееся чувство голода – перекусят с Дэрилом по дороге, чтобы не терять время. Он складывает сменную одежду на двоих, аптечку, вино для Короля и Королевы, оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь придумать, что им может пригодиться еще. Он управляется гораздо быстрее, чем Дэрил, надевает плащ, шапку и перчатки, выбираясь из трейлера. Пока тот занимается обсуждением обмена припасов, Пол неспешно запрягает лошадей, попутно отвечая заинтересовавшейся внезапной поездкой Энид.

\- Нет, ничего не случилось, - успокаивает ее Пол, - мы не на вылазку, так что, прости, до весны вряд ли что-нибудь привезем. - Но в Королевстве, вероятно, с ними чем-нибудь обменяются.

Договориться с Мэгги не составило особого труда. Она не могла дать им много провизии, которой можно было бы поделиться с Королевством, но разрешила взять с собой немного пшеницы и овощей, в качестве посильного вклада, так сказать, к праздничному столу. Дэрил не горел желанием тащить за собой целую повозку, поэтому был вовсе не против обойтись небольшим грузом. В конце концов, им предстояло преодолеть путь на лошадях, в силу временной неисправности его мотоцикла, и он слабо представлял, как удержать верхом себя самого, не то что пару увесистых мешков с картофелем и морковью.

По пути к погребу с припасами Дэрил просит Тэмми, занимающуюся приготовлением обеда, отложить что-нибудь и для них с Полом в дорогу. К моменту, когда он заканчивает собирать продукты для Королевства, Пол уже дожидается его у оседланных лошадей. Дэрил наблюдает, как рядом наворачивает круги Пес, и, хмыкнув, решает, с кем лучше всего будет оставить их питомца на время отдыха.

Тара не рада перспективе присматривать за Псом, который перестал казаться ей милым сразу, как только перерос звание Щенка. Дэрилу плевать. Он намеревался провести время с Полом, не отвлекаясь ни на любопытные лица друзей, ни на не менее любопытную морду Пса, который ну никак не мог оставаться в стороне, когда рядом с ним происходило хоть что-то ему интересное.

Не дожидаясь попыток Тары всучить Пса им обратно, Дэрил вскакивает на лошадь – если так можно назвать его неловкую, но удачную попытку взобраться на нее и не свалиться – и пускает ее следом за Полом. Он ощущает облегчение практически сразу, как за ними закрываются ворота Хиллтопа. Несмотря на холод, от которого уже с трудом спасает свитер и жилет, день кажется как раз подходящим для того, чтобы хотя бы закончиться лучше, чем начался. Дэрил надеется, что они успеют добраться до Королевства раньше наступления ночи. Лошади идут ровным неспешным шагом, и это нисколько не содействует быстрому преодолению пути. Впрочем, Дэрил сомневается, что ему удастся пустить своего коня хотя бы рысью и не свалиться. Он любил животных и лошадей в том числе, но с железным скакуном у него выходило справляться намного лучше, как ни крути.

\- Даже не думай, - Дэрил отрицательно качает головой, поймав на себе уже не первый лукавый взгляд Пола. Уж он точно умел держаться в седле, не испытывая при этом никаких неудобств, и с него станется устроить скачки, не принять участия в которых Дэрил попросту не сможет.

\- Газ и тормоз там же, где и на мотоцикле, - улыбается Пол, зная, что однажды байкер привыкнет. Мир меняется, и все вынуждены меняться вместе с ним, эволюционировать, пусть на первый взгляд все и выглядит как деградация. У них истощились запасы бензина, фактически подошли к концу пули, а новые боеприпасы не так уж и легко достать. Зато люди обретали новые навыки – обороняться врукопашную, выращивать сельскохозяйственные культуры и заботиться о домашнем скоте, отделять важное от неважного и не терять время впустую.

Дэрил не собирался поддаваться на провокации и реагировать на подначки Пола любым образом, кроме закатывания глаз и фырканья. Да, у него не ладилось с верховой ездой. Ну и что? Он привык передвигаться на мотоцикле, машине или повозке, но никак не в седле. Если техника бунтовала и сбрасывала с себя на асфальт или вихляла и неожиданно врезалась в какое-нибудь дерево, это была исключительно вина водителя. Либо он не проследил за состоянием своего транспорта и вовремя не устранил неполадки, либо не смог сориентироваться и вырулить в нужный момент. С животными было намного сложнее.

\- Твой конь, кстати, самый спокойный, - говорит Пол, чуть прибавляя шаг, - Гарри прежде жил на ферме, поэтому он готов ко всему и мертвецов не пугается. А моя Искра просто обожает бегать, - он таинственно улыбается, похлопывая по шее чубарой лошади.

\- Знал я одну лошадь, жившую на ферме. Ее счастье, что она больше не пыталась меня убить, - Дэрил советовал кобыле, из-за которой едва не умер, к чертовой матери бежать из страны. Лучше бы она послушалась его совета или скопытилась где-нибудь по дороге в неизвестность, но ей хватило наглости вернуться обратно на следующий же день. В общем, Дэрил не доверял лошадям и не очень уповал на тот факт, что его конь, если верить словам Пола, был смирным. Мало ли, что может взбрести в голову животному. Вдруг ему покажется, что он, Дэрил, отличная кандидатура для того, чтобы стать первым, вылетевшим из седла наездником.

Пол пришпоривает лошадь, решив все-таки пошутить, и животное резко срывается на бег, гулко застучав копытами по асфальту. Дэрил только сильнее сжимает коленями бока коня, чтобы тот даже не думал дернуться следом. Пол не оглядывается на Дэрила, проскакав несколько метров, и тут же дергает вожжи, останавливая Искру. Девчонка недовольно фыркает, но поддается, следуя командам – разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, чтобы Пол мог кинуть победоносный взгляд на охотника и вздернуть бровь с немым вопросом «ну что, испугался?». Дэрил даже рискует отпустить поводья  только, чтобы продемонстрировать Полу оттопыренный средний палец и все свое отношение к происходящему. Может, у него развилась какая-то фобия после неудачного опыта с Нервной Нелли, но пытаться ее перебороть Дэрил не спешил.


	13. Библия // Bible

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_The Kicks - Take Me To The Mistletoe  
Troy Baker and Courtnee Draper - Will the Circle Be Unbroken_

По пути они делают одну остановку, чтобы перекусить. И в Королевство добираются ближе к ночи, благо, Полу хорошо знакома ближайшая к поселению местность. Дозорные на стенах никогда не дремлют, хватаясь за оружие и оживляясь, завидев незваных гостей. А Пол поднимает вверх руку, подавая знак, что они не чужие. Ворота открываются, пропуская усталых путников внутрь.

\- Какой приятный сюрприз, - улыбается Кэрол, выходя встретить друзей. По их лицам она сразу понимает, что в соседних общинах не случилось ничего плохого, что могло являться главной причиной их появления на пороге Королевства, ведь о датах обмена провизией они договариваются заранее.

Спрыгнув с лошади, Пол обнимает Кэрол, замечая подоспевшего Иезекииля, как всегда торжественно поприветствовавшего гостей, а затем протянувшего руку. Пол даже успел заскучать по его пафосным и воодушевленным речам, поэтому продолжил привычный спектакль.

\- Только не говорите, что вы не ждали Иисуса к Рождеству, - сжимая его ладонь, смеется Пол, чужой шуткой делая атмосферу еще более непринужденной. Использованная для того, чтобы развеселить окружающих, она будто не заключает в себе никакой тайны. Как говорится – прячь вещи на самых видных местах. Будто он самому себе показывает, что в ней нет ничего неприятного.

Дэрил, казалось, целую вечность не виделся с Кэрол и с трудом смог удержать себя от того, чтобы не броситься к ней. После замужества она практически не выбиралась из Королевства, а у них с Полом не было ни времени, ни возможности навещать друзей чаще. Кэрол знала лишь то, что он вернулся и не собирался больше уходить, а он довольствовался словами, передаваемыми из уст в уста, о том, что она в порядке.

\- Как ты? – ее цепкий взгляд, как и всегда, улавливает намного больше, чем она признает.

\- Все замечательно, - Дэрил бросает взгляд на Пола и улыбается, пока тот не видит, занятый разговором с Иезекиилем. Зато видит Кэрол, удовлетворенно хмыкает и отпускает, наконец, поздороваться с Королем.

Пол оглядывается на Дэрила и возвращается к лошади, чтобы отцепить рюкзак, а затем преподнести Королевской чете небольшой презент, плещущийся в темном стекле. Пусть отпразднуют, разопьют вдвоем, а они с Дэрилом потом достанут еще. Жизнь обретает краски благодаря совместно проведенным моментам, которые никогда не бывает лишним украсить чем-то приятным, например, коллекционным вином, стоимость которого сейчас одновременно и страшно прикинуть и нет никакого смысла.

А на сколько дней у них с Дэрилом растянется «момент» – еще остается вопросом. С одной стороны их готовы принимать сколь угодно долго, но с другой стороны – не хочется навязываться. Они передают припасы и подготовленные Мэгги вещи, договариваясь обсудить обмен позже, когда соберутся уезжать. Незачем забивать себе голову раньше времени, когда они приехали отдыхать и праздновать.

\- Мы сегодня смотрим рождественские фильмы, не хотите присоединиться? – вдруг предлагает Кэрол, провожая друзей в отведенную для них гостевую комнату, чтобы они оставили вещи и оружие.

\- Конечно! – Пол знал, что в Королевстве есть проектор, но никогда не забредал сюда в моменты, когда демонстрировались фильмы, да и не преследовал такой цели, спеша по другим, более важным делам, не позволяя себе расслабиться даже на пару дней. Он в принципе считал это невозможным в новом мире, непозволительной роскошью.  Но на носу праздник. И теперь, когда они с Дэрилом действительно приехали отдыхать, они могут позволить себе не думать о бытовых проблемах. Их приглашают к столу после долгой и выматывающей дороги.

Ужин вышел отличным, несмотря на периодически звучащие поздравления с наступающим Рождеством, компания подобралась интересная, еда была вкусной, выпивка местного производства, на удивление, неплохой, а Пол чертовски хорошим рассказчиком. Дэрил разомлел. Пусть они, по сути, и выбрались из одних стен, дабы засесть за другими, но дышалось в Королевстве, определено, свободнее.

Дэрил не заметил, как, сидя за столом, привалился к боку Пола, продолжив потягивать из бокала выпивку, пока тот, не отвлекаясь, рассказывал очередную историю. В голове поселилась практически воздушная легкость. Пусть до абсолютного умиротворения еще далеко, да и Дэрил не стремится слишком быстро в него погружаться, но он уже согласен и на фильм, и на все, что угодно. Особенно на то, что вызывает в голосе Пола неподдельное воодушевление.

Только по направлению к залу, в котором обычно заседал Король, а в выходные проводились кинопоказы, Пол понимает, что совсем позабыл о существовании излюбленного времяпровождения всех пар. Это же чертово, самое настоящее свидание! Его очень веселит, что у них с Дэрилом появилась возможность заняться тем, что делают все влюбленные. Банальное, простейшее, но невероятно приятное действо.

Дэрил не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз был в кино. Кажется, еще в младших классах школы, когда их водили смотреть какой-то документальный фильм. А после не было ни повода, ни желания. На свидания он не ходил, с любителями кинематографа не водился, а всего остального, вроде разного сорта фильмов и новостей ему хватало по телевизору. Правда, пульт от него редко когда попадал к нему в руки.

Дэрил не проявлял детского восторга по поводу организованного кинопросмотра, но, определенно, испытывал долю радости и интереса из-за возможности снова окунуться в то, что всего несколько лет назад было нормальной частью человеческого существования. Жителям поселения, кажется, было не принципиально, что смотреть – их удовлетворял сам факт возможности просмотра, поддержания праздничной атмосферы и обстановки самого кинотеатра. Иезекииль на входе в зал даже успевает шепнуть о том, что планирует когда-то организовать лавки с попкорном и обязательно придумает, чем заменить газировку.

В зале уже приглушен свет, и Пол застывает в проходе, глядя на экран проектора, на котором через несколько секунд начинают мелькать первые кадры какого-то мультфильма. Он хмурится, ловя дежавю, и понимает, что это же «Кошмар перед Рождеством». Картина и для детей и для взрослых. Пол обхватывает запястье Дэрила и тянет в сторону последнего ряда кресел, чтобы не мешать сидящим впереди людям. Устроившись в кресле, он окидывает взглядом помещение – самые юные зрители уже отправились спать, а те, что повзрослее, например, Генри, чья светлая макушка торчала в пяти рядах впереди, отчаянно не желали покидать кинотеатр, пока у них не слипнутся глаза.

\- Ты знаешь, что это места для поцелуев? – шепчет Пол, наклонившись к Дэрилу и проводя носом по его щеке, дразня и отдаляясь. Он понимает, что у мужчины никогда подобного еще не случалось – сидеть с кем-то, переплетая пальцы или уложив голову на плечо. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы заснуть с Диксоном перед экраном старого лампового телевизора, завернувшись в плед. Так по-домашнему и тепло.

\- Я догадывался, - Дэрил усмехается, сжимая теплую ладонь Пола.

Пол поднимает завороженный взгляд на экран – и упоминать не имеет смысла, что последний раз он смотрел фильмы много лет назад. Конечно, на вылазках ему попадались видеокассеты и dvd-диски, которые никто и никогда не отмечал в списке необходимых вещей, потому что смотреть было, мало того, что некогда, а еще и не на чем. Когда-то фильмы заменили книги, теперь же все вернулось к истокам. Но в этом нет ничего плохого, а даже наоборот. Те, кто никогда не читал, наконец-то осознали необходимость погружения в книжные миры.

Фильм – мультфильм, если быть точным – мало похож на привычную рождественскую комедию, которые постоянно крутили по телевизору в сочельник, но из-за этого он не становится хуже или менее интересным. Просто, в какой-то момент, кое-кто перетягивает все внимание на себя. Впрочем, как и всегда.

\- Кстати, - вдруг начинает Пол, вновь повернувшись к Дэрилу. Он не улавливает грань приличия, потому что считает, что ему можно говорить абсолютно все, что придет в голову. Даже чушь. Даже что-то откровенное. – Знаешь, чем еще люди обычно занимались в кино? – жарко шепчет ему на ухо, не скрывая игривую улыбку и подкидывая Дэрилу размышлений об упущенных возможностях. – Я, конечно, нет. Я же фильм пришел посмотреть. Но, - тут же кривит губы, отдаляясь и извиняясь одной мимикой.

О, Пол, конечно, ничем таким не занимается. Нигде и никогда. Вовсе не отвлекает дразнящими прикосновениями и жарким дыханием. Дэрил несильно щиплет его за предплечье, в отместку за провокации. Потом. Все потом. Пол действительно хочет смотреть фильм, не отвлекаясь, но мысли в пьяной голове просто так никуда не денутся, пока не будут озвучены.

А когда озвучены, становится еще хуже. Но, черт побери, сейчас не время и не место. Он облизывает губы, понимая, что не может снова переключиться на экран.

Окидывает взглядом зрителей, увлеченных просмотром кино гораздо сильнее, чем он сам. Секунда на то, чтобы решиться и поцеловать Дэрила. Всего в пару легких движений губ, чтобы боязливо отдалиться – не заметил ли кто, и не слишком увлечься. Темнота придавала охотнику особую притягательность, которой Пол не мог сопротивляться.

Дэрилу и самому не хочется привлекать слишком много внимания к их паре, особенно после выходки Тары, но и упускать возможность почувствовать себя обычными людьми в обычном мире, держащимися за руки, целующимися на заднем ряду в кинотеатре, не собирается. Дэрил, так уж и быть, не стремился повторить все подвиги каждого, кто когда-либо вообще занимался в кинотеатрах чем угодно, кроме просмотра кино, но ему нравится периодически отвлекать Пола, целуя шею или челюсть, касаясь губами уха, особенно в те моменты, когда он поддавался совести и интересу и пытался сосредоточиться на действиях скелета и его подружки на экране.

Когда мультфильм подходит к концу, выходить из зала, вопреки затекшим от долгого сидения конечностям, не хочется совершенно. Дэрил неохотно разжимает пальцы, выпуская руку Пола, когда приходится вставать, а по проходу мимо них начинают идти люди, оживленно обсуждая фильм.

\- А чем обычно занимаются люди после кино? – они выходят из зала вслед за всеми на освещенную редкими фонарями площадь.

Пол удивленно приподнимает брови – Дэрил решил расспросить его обо всем, чем занимались люди в прошлом мире и от чего он сам был отрезан по тем или иным причинам. Им обоим, как выяснилось, нравится фантазировать и обсуждать варианты того, как могла сложиться их жизнь, не полети мир к чертям.

\- Лежат на кровати и обсуждают просмотренный фильм, - Пол пожимает плечами. Он не помнит, чем занимался после кино. Вероятно, чаще всего отправлялся в бар с друзьями, чем продолжал вечер свидания. Романтики в его отношениях никогда особо не было. Или Дэрил хотел услышать от него ответ, похожий на план действий? У него, конечно, есть идея, но не лучше ли подразнить и прикинуться идиотом? Пусть Дэрил предложит какой-нибудь вариант, к которому они будут стремиться. Пол совсем не против поддержать и не знает ни одной причины отказать.

\- Просто лежат и обсуждают? – Дэрил нарочно переспрашивает, окидывая Пола взглядом. Конечно, если умоститься где-то на задних рядах и провернуть все, для чего эти места вообще-то не рассчитаны, то дома действительно можно обсудить сам фильм. Если удастся хотя бы вспомнить, о чем он вообще был.

Пол наигранно поднимает брови, делая вид, что не понимает, чего хочет услышать Дэрил.

\- Ты задаешь такие вопросы, будто я всем этим занимался, - будто проверяет степень его порочности. И ему кажется, что Дэрилу даже нравится узнавать, как далеко Пол зашел в своей юности, и он не против попробовать то же, просто не говорит напрямую. Ведь все, что они делали, приводило некогда скованного охотника в восторг, неудивительно, что он хотел узнавать о не распробованном и дальше.

\- Но мы можем не обсуждать, а придумать что-нибудь иное, - что-нибудь занимательное, отложенное еще с самого утра. Пола грела мысль, что ночью они вернутся в выделенную им комнату и смогут просто лежать на кровати, не опасаясь, что кто-нибудь ворвется с просьбой о помощи или будет колотить в дверь, ни на секунду не задумываясь, что может помешать.

Вопреки позднему времени, никто после киносеанса не собирается расходиться. Оставшуюся после ужина еду и выпивку перенесли на уличные столы, жители Королевства сбивались в шумные компании, кто-то перебирал струны гитары, пытаясь вспомнить подходящий мотив.

Дэрил чувствует себя странно, очутившись в атмосфере праздника. Словно время вернулось вспять, и он оказался в прошлом, где никакой катастрофы еще не было. Только это какая-то улучшенная версия давно минувших дней. Не детство, проведенное в тщетном ожидании подарков, не юность, скрашенная разве что гулом преувеличенно веселых голосов из праздничных шоу по телевизору и бутылкой дешевого пива. Впервые за прожитые годы Дэрил ощущает какое-то воодушевление от праздника, может насладиться атмосферой всеобщего ненавязчивого веселья, тепла, близостью дорогих людей. Он надеется, что и Пол, наконец, смог почувствовать нечто похожее, несмотря на его нелюбовь к этому дню и семейным праздникам в целом.

Они стоят, соприкасаясь плечами, и Дэрил, совершенно по-ребячески, зацепился мизинцем за указательный палец Пола. Он обещал, что это Рождество будет лучшим из всех, но пока так ничего для этого и не сделал, кроме как предложил провести его здесь.

Пол стоит, неосознанно улыбаясь и разглядывая, как люди, воодушевленно отказываясь от сна, вспоминают традиции, начинают петь. Рождество – это, прежде всего, окружение близких людей, приятная компания. Понятно, почему у них с Дэрилом никогда прежде не было ничего, даже отдаленно похожего, только сплошные имитации и попытки обмануть себя.

Пол представляет иную жизнь, как Дэрил, отмахнувшийся по телефону от его просьбы, в конце концов притаскивает домой елку, которую они вместе собираются нарядить. Утром он матерится, вынимая из босых ступней иголки, фыркает на протянутый с фразой «мы же цивилизованные люди» бокал с «мимозой», но все-таки хватает и осушает в два счета. Как утром они распаковывают подарки, а затем примеряют свитера с оленями, связанные Кэрол. Вечером вместе с семейством Граймсов отправляются в гости к Мэгги и Гленну, где младший Хершел делает свои первые шаги, а Аарон ответственно фотографируют событие. Если бы… это была бы другая жизнь. Слишком невозможная при любом раскладе.

Пол смаргивает фантазию, когда Дэрил рядом подает голос.

\- Пойдем выпьем, - он кивает на махнувшего им рукой Иезекииля, разливающего по стаканам местный самогон и нечто, что они еще не пробовали, но явно должны. – Кэрол не простит нам, если мы оставим Короля отдуваться в одиночестве, - люди, и правда, всякий раз подходили к нему, поздравляли с Рождеством и провозглашали тосты. Рядом со столом выстроилась приличная очередь из желающих отпраздновать с главой поселения.

Дэрил тянет Пола вперед, к людям, и тот только в этот момент понимает, что некоторое время они стояли, сцепив пальцы. Пол не хочет вырывать руку, поэтому замирает в нерешительности. И позволяет пальцам соскользнуть.

Дэрил оборачивается, щурясь и склоняя голову набок. В груди начинает ворочаться беспокойство, когда он сталкивается с взглядом Пола, в котором буквально на мгновение, едва уловимое, отражается страх. Что-то произошло? Он что-то сделал не так? Дэрил возвращает внимание людям, собравшимся на площади – они даже не смотрят в их сторону, но… Пол опасается, что станут смотреть.

Пол всегда старался не показывать свои чувства на публике, чтобы ненароком не оскорбить особо вспыльчивых прохожих, испытывающих ненависть ко всему, себе неприемлемому. Некоторых раздражают даже поцелуи традиционных пар.

Дэрил не успевает ни спросить его об этом, ни убедить в том, что всем будет плевать на то, с какой стороны они себя покажут. А если и нет, то пусть попробуют сказать хоть слово против. Да и разве заметят ли после выпитого? Но совершенно точно забудут, если даже увидят. Взяв себя в руки, Пол убыстряет шаг, шутливо толкая Дэрила в плечо, призывая поспешить в сторону горячительного.

Среди шумной компании Дэрил, на удивление, не ощущает себя неловко, а алкоголь, щедро разливаемый рукой Короля по подставленным стаканам, больше не служит поводом отвлечься от окружающего гомона, а скорее помогает расслабиться окончательно. Дэрил посмеивается над чужими шутками, изредка вставляет свои комментарии в общую беседу, но ему больше нравится наблюдать за тем, как ведут себя остальные. Ему приятно видеть Кэрол, наконец, искренне обсуждающую со своей знакомой какие-то новые рецепты к праздничному столу, а не притворяющуюся домохозяйкой, которая носит за поясом пистолет. Наблюдать за Полом, мурчащим какую-то мелодию, которую подхватывает Джордж на гитаре. Вскоре Полу становится настолько хмельно, что он даже становится инициатором Рождественской песни, призванной напомнить обо всех, кого они потеряли.

\- You can picture happy gatherings

Round the fireside long ago,

And you think of tearful partings,

When they left you here below.

Нельзя просто забыть и отпустить. Но на сердце не горечь, а теплота от всех прожитых вместе мгновений. Ушедшие объединили всех их, дали шанс выжить. Припев подхватывают все, собираясь в круг. Пол обхватывает Дэрила, вероятно, не знающего песни или стесняющегося петь, за плечо со спины, приобщая к всеобщему песнопению, предлагая хотя бы помурчать под нос.

Дэрил не подпевает, прячась за своим стаканом с выпивкой, но голос Пола у самого уха гипнотизирует его. Он не знал, что Пол умеет петь. А главное, что умеет петь _так_ – запуская электричество под кожу, вынуждая вслушиваться в текст и пропускать сквозь себя эмоции, которые хочет донести. Впервые, вспоминая тех, кто не получил возможности сейчас находиться рядом с ними, Дэрил испытывает светлую печаль, а не темную, всепоглощающую грусть, как это обычно бывало.

Пол оживленно рассказывает Иезекиилю о том, как однажды помогал другу перегонять спирт, но по итогу они сломали аппарат. Дэрил не чувствует себя в достаточной мере пьяным, чтобы творить глупости, но достаточно, чтобы принять пассивно-активное участие в разговоре о самогонном аппарате, сбиваясь на ответы к беседе об охоте, ведущейся по другую сторону от него. Возможно, Пол забыл уточнить, что случай с самогоном произошел лет десять назад. Хотя какая разница? Если он сам не понимает, зачем несет этот бред. Празднование перешагнуло ту черту, когда неважно, что ты говоришь, ты просто общаешься, смеешься и заставляешь смеяться других, чтобы наутро осталось лишь ощущение хорошо проведенного времени. Если, конечно, не переборщить со спиртным.

Пол смелеет. Пьяный Пол – это очаровательная катастрофа, глядя на которую, совсем не ожидаешь подвоха. Он вдруг вспоминает о том, что еще традиционно делают люди на Рождество, и им с Дэрилом катастрофически необходимо совершить, будто без этого праздник будет неполноценным, причем, незамедлительно. И не беря в расчет некоторые важные составляющие.

\- Я тут омелу видел, - жарко выдыхает он, прикрывая глаза и утыкаясь носом практически ему в ухо. Он с самого утра думал о Дэриле. И желание его поцеловать за последние часы возросло в космической прогрессии, но Пол еще не осмелел в достаточной степени, чтобы сделать это у всех на виду, остатки рассудка еще лениво ворочаются в голове.

Дэрил автоматически придерживает Пола за талию, опасаясь, что тот может свалиться от выпитого. Но если черти в его глазах и плескались в зеленом абсенте, грозясь вот-вот утонуть, то тело, как ни странно, продолжало его слушаться.

Пол хватает охотника за запястье и тянет в сторону здания. Врет, конечно, об омеле, потому что за углом нет ничего такого, кроме отсутствия чужих взглядов. По пути Дэрил успевает только перехватить взгляд Кэрол, в отличие от остальных, едва прикончившей один стакан, и не находит в ее глазах ни капли осуждения.

Пол толкает Дэрила к стене, встав на цыпочки, чтобы свободно скользить языком по его губам, прижимается всем телом. Он закрывает глаза, и его голову начинает кружить опьянение. Забываясь, Дэрил сам подается навстречу, сжимая в кулак волосы на затылке Пола, притягивает к себе, пропуская мимо ушей радостный смех и бренчание гитарных струн буквально за углом. Пол водит руками по одежде Дэрила, чувствуя, как ему самому становится жарко. Слишком хорошо, слишком приятно, и следовало давно оторваться и вернуться к празднованию, но он не может остановиться. Ладонь забирается под плотную рубашку Дэрила, проходит вдоль по краю джинсов и цепляется за ремень. Еще один минус зимы – слишком много одежды.

Где-то на периферии сознания Дэрила еще пытается позвякивать колокольчик здравого смысла, заходящийся в истеричном дребезжании, когда Пол дергает ремень за хвост, заставляя выскользнуть из пары петель, расстегивает пуговицу и ныряет ладонью в штаны и трусы. Дэрил резко выдыхает, запрокидывая голову – он говорит «да» возбуждению и ласкам, но рассудок требует сказать «нет». Потому что Пол пьян и вряд ли в полной мере соображает, что творит. Но это не такая уж проблема – он вообще редко способен здраво соображать, когда возбужден, впрочем, как и Дэрил. Однако, рядом целая толпа людей, каждый из которых может в любой момент завернуть за угол и застукать их. Дэрилу, может, и будет плевать утром, но Пол ведь протрезвеет и ему, в конечном счете, будет не до смеха.

\- Чтобы я прекратил, тебе придется меня связать, - бормочет он, не открывая глаз, увлеченный поцелуями в шею охотника. Запах алкоголя, смешанный с потом и желанием, не позволяет ему отдалиться.

\- Будто это поможет, - Дэрил обреченно выдыхает. Он не может ему отказать. Не в состоянии должным образом сопротивляться и никогда не был. К тому же, он на какую-то долю секунды поверил в то, что Пол может воплотить желаемое тогда, при Таре в трейлере. Сейчас же Дэрил вовсе не сомневался в том, что Пол доведет все до конца. Он вообще не любил оставлять незаконченными дела.

Дэрил заметно перевозбужден, впрочем, как и он сам, поэтому под одеждой слишком мало пространства для действий, и рука все-таки выскальзывает из штанов. Пол смотрит на него дурными глазами, тяжело дыша.

\- Хочу закончить то, что начато днем.

Дэрил, как под гипнозом, наблюдает за тем, как Пол проводит языком по припухшим губам, и отстраненно думает о том, сделай он так еще пару раз, и им не придется переживать о местных, которые могут их застукать. Смотреть будет уже не на что. Пол опускается на колени, приподнимает край рубашки, быстро целуя живот Дэрила и хватаясь за пояс джинсов, чтобы стянуть их вниз.

Дэрил прикрывает глаза, упираясь затылком в кирпичную кладку, задерживает дыхание, готовясь с головой погрузиться в ощущения…

Рядом хрустит ветка.

Дэрил хватает Пола за плечо и вздергивает на ноги прежде, чем он успевает стащить его штаны. Он ошалело оглядывается по сторонам, в итоге натыкаясь на застывшего неподалеку Генри. Пол непонимающе моргает, уставившись на Дэрила – почему он сопротивляется? Всего одно движение языком, и он обо всем забудет, – и только через пару секунд догадывается повернуть голову.

Голова Дэрила недостаточно прояснилась для того, чтобы оценивать, как много ребенок мог разглядеть со своей стороны и понял ли, что происходит на самом деле. В Королевстве явно не преподают уроки полового воспитания, а Пол только что чуть не продемонстрировал наглядный пример, как делать не надо. Но заниматься сексом при детях это не самое лучшее решение. В целом, заниматься сексом на людях – далеко не верх здравомыслия.

\- Все в порядке? – Генри делает шаг в их сторону, но Дэрил мотает головой, перехватывая Пола за талию, притянув поближе к себе, дабы скрыть от глаз ребенка то, что ему видеть не следует. Кэрол убьет его, если узнает, чем они занимались – или могли заниматься, – на глазах у ее сына.

\- Да, - ответ выходит слишком резким, голос подводит, срываясь на хрип, – перебрал немного. Лучше отведу его в комнату, - Дэрил игнорирует тихое фырканье Пола, который, тем не менее, пытается держать лицо невозмутимым. Словно ничего не случилось, и это вовсе не он буквально только что норовил снять с него штаны.

Пол даже хочет поддержать историю, но подходящие слова не приходят на ум, а с языка наверняка сорвется что-то неприличное, поэтому он решает молчать. И дать самостоятельно разрешать ситуацию Дэрилу, запьяневшему чуть меньше из-за своего телосложения и, вероятно, горсток печенья и еще какой-то еды, навернутой в то время, когда Пол пел и наслаждался праздником.

\- Помощь не нужна? – Дэрил скрипит зубами, с трудом сдерживаясь от неприятного ответа, и вместо того снова мотает головой. Ему чертовски неудобно стоять и вести беседы с детьми, когда голову занимает совершенно иное, а Пол все так же близко и мало чем помогает справиться с ситуацией.

Утаскивая Пола вслед за собой к дому, где их поселили, Дэрил думает о том, что гореть бы всем участливым и внимательным людям, которые взяли за привычку появляться в самый неподходящий момент, в дырявом адовом котле. Придерживать и Пола, и сползающие с бедер без ремня штаны трудно. Делать это, когда чьи-то настойчивые руки лезут туда, куда, в принципе, надо, но пока не стоит – еще сложнее. Пол ждет, когда же терпение кончится, у него самого внутри все дрожит от предвкушения, что сейчас Дэрил ему устроит, отплатит за то, как настойчиво дразнил, переходя границы.

На подходе к комнате, Дэрил едва не воет от счастья, а, стоит втолкнуть внутрь Пола и захлопнуть за собой дверь, и вовсе готов распластаться на полу от радости. Но это после.

\- Совсем ебанулся? – он хватает Пола за грудки и прижимает к двери, сверля взглядом, который выдает его с головой.

\- Глупый вопрос, - едва успевает выдохнуть Пол, – по тебе поехал.

Они фактически поменялись местами, но Дэрил не уверен, надолго ли – в конце концов, у Пола был план, который он намеревался завершить. А пока, Дэрил пользуется представившейся возможностью, отвлекая Пола нетерпеливыми поцелуями. Они столько времени ждали, когда, наконец, смогут остаться одни. Их несколько раз прерывали, только еще больше изводя и наращивая напряжение. Еще несколько минут точно не сделают хуже. Пол жадно прижимает его к себе, норовя снять одежду и даже наполовину стягивая с плеч жилет, но Дэрил опережает, отдаляясь и выдергивая расстегнутый пояс из шлеек штанов. Он рывком разворачивает Пола лицом к двери, наваливаясь на него сзади и перехватывая руки. Он понятия не имел, откуда в нем бралось желание и подобные мысли, напрочь вытеснившие собой понимание секса, как чего-то механического, созданного лишь для удовлетворения природных потребностей. С Полом никогда не выходило просто или механически. Кажется, ебанутость передавалась половым путем.

Полу на секунду даже кажется, что его сейчас грубо поимеют, не расщедриваясь на аккуратность – эта мысль ударяет в голову опьянением, что он очень даже не против, и в штанах становится до боли тесно. Пол тихо стонет, когда на его запястьях затягивается ремень, неприятно врезаясь в кожу. Дэрил всерьез прислушивался к тому, что он говорил в бреду? Не стоило, совсем не стоило.

\- Хочешь сказать, что это действительно тебя остановит? – Дэрил затягивает ремень на манер своеобразных наручников, протянув край через пряжку. Ему интересно, как быстро Полу удастся освободить руки. А еще, что он после этого с ним сделает.

\- А ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? – даже в таком положении Пол умудряется схватить пальцами край джинсов Дэрила, расстегнуть пуговицу и ширинку и снова проскользнуть в трусы.

Что Дэрилу давно следовало уяснить, так это неумение Пола останавливаться ни перед чем, если он поставил перед собой конкретную цель. Признаться, быть этой целью было чертовски приятно. Дэрил испытывал слишком сильный восторг от способности этого засранца контролировать ситуацию даже тогда, когда это казалось невозможным сделать, и не мог ответить ему тем же. Дэрил замирает на месте от ласкающих, но настойчивых прикосновений. Ремень не позволяет двигаться свободнее, но Пол ведет ладонями по твердому члену, приспуская джинсы. Откидывает голову на плечо Дэрила, краем глаза следя за его расслабленным состоянием. Он с удовольствием откинулся бы на него всем телом, принимая встречную нежность, жаль, поза не позволяет. 

\- Так я и думал, - произносит Пол, водя языком по нижней губе, предвкушая смену позиций. Потому что в нынешнем положении затекают руки, и совершенно неудобно доставлять ему удовольствие, поэтому Пол толкает Дэрила плечами назад, по счастливой случайности рассчитав силу. Комната небольшая, и охотник натыкается на кровать ногами, не удержав равновесие и упав на матрас пятой точкой.

Дэрил не рассчитывал на подобную прыть с его стороны, но градус в крови, кажется, вовсе не мешал Полу развернуться и быстро пересечь пространство, смело опускаясь на колени прямо перед ним. Дэрил собирался возмутиться по поводу его неожиданных выпадов, но прикусывает язык, вновь столкнувшись с потемневшим настойчивым взглядом, пригвоздившим его к кровати.

\- Снимай рубашку, я хочу тебя видеть, - раз уж не дано потрогать.

Дэрил мог бы вновь переменить позиции, вздернуть Пола на ноги, воспользовавшись его ограничением в действиях, а затем опрокинуть на постель. Но, вместо этого, поспешно выдергивает несколько верхних пуговиц из петель рубашки и стягивает ее через голову, блаженно откидываясь на кровать, давясь придушенным стоном, когда Пол подается вперед и накрывает его член губами.

Пол умудрялся командовать им даже в те моменты, когда Дэрилу казалось, будто он изначально руководит ситуацией. А он повиновался. Взгляду, уверенным интонациям, приправленным хрипотцой из-за возбуждения, и никогда не жалел об этом, наслаждаясь тем, как Пол, обычно привыкший идти на уступки ради чужого блага, ведет себя с ним наедине. Ради такого можно было позволить себе сдаться. Но, разве что, только ему.

Он не может сфокусировать взгляд – посеревший от времени потолок рябит перед глазами, словно все чувства сфокусировались в одной точке, концентрируя его внимание на ощущении горячего языка, скользящего по члену. Где-то на задворках разума проплывает мысль о том, что чего-то не хватает. Прохладных пальцев, поглаживающих разгоряченную кожу, крепкой хватки на бедрах. Но мысль улетучивается быстрее, чем успевает полноценно оформиться в желании прерваться, высвободить руки Пола из ремня и продолжить с того, на чем они остановились.

И Полу вовсе не обязательно прикасаться к нему руками – он берет глубже, сжимая горлом головку члена по-особому, выпытывая у партнера стон. Он буквально знает, когда стоит двигаться быстрее, когда необходимо подразнить, облизать по всей длине, а затем вновь взять в рот. Каждая малейшая реакция Дэрила моментально отзывалась в нем, Пол нетерпеливо ерзал, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не оборвать ласки и не взять его, такого дезориентированного, разомлевшего, ждущего разрядки и готового в случае слишком долгого промедления сорваться на резкие движения и решительно взять свое. Нет, он должен довести все до фееричного конца. Он дразнит, вынуждая Дэрила приподнимать бедра, двигаться навстречу, после заставляя комкать простыни и запрокидывать голову от наслаждения. Дэрил едва не давится воздухом, ощущая, как горят легкие от попыток вдохнуть поглубже, словно это способно помочь ему успокоиться и оттянуть момент.

Пол подбирает подходящий размеренный темп, уверенно ведущий Дэрила к оргазму, в это время расправляясь с затянутым на запястьях ремнем. Пальцы сами знают, что делать, Пол совершенно не задумывается, как шустро освобождается от пут. Он обхватывает пряжку ремня ладонью, чтобы не звенела, и уверенно наматывает ремень на запястье, не убирая рук из-за спины. Хотя Дэрил и так вряд ли бы заметил что-либо. По напряженным вздохам и тому, как он задерживает дыхание, Пол понимает – уже близко. Еще немного сводящих с ума движений языка, нарочно не сдержанного собственного стона. Его самого буквально накрывает от осознания, насколько Дэрилу сейчас хорошо и как отчаянно тот цепляется пальцами за матрас, не справляясь с собой. Пол замирает на мгновение, когда он бурно кончает ему в рот. Отдалятся, сглатывая солоноватую жидкость, и пытается отдышаться.

Оргазм, которого Дэрил ждал чуть ли не с самого утра, лишает всяких сил. И даже лениво ворочающаяся совесть не способна побудить его пошевельнуться. Ведь Полу тоже необходимо доставить удовольствие. Максимально улучшить обещанный уходящий праздник. Но только через несколько минут.

Которые Пол не собирается ему предоставлять. В нем, в отличие от Дэрила, все еще полно энергии, с которой нужно что-нибудь сделать. Его желание самому дойти до края в ближайшие минуты никуда не делось, в теле скопилось так много напряжения, что ему кажется – хватит и пары бесхитростных ласк, может даже, всего одного прикосновения или просто жаркого шепота на ухо, включающего какое-нибудь едкое слово.

Он бодро забирается на Дэрила, прижимаясь к его животу, будучи все еще в штанах – отвратительная несправедливость. Пол наклоняется, поцелуями проходя по его груди, и вновь увлекается. Дэрил блаженно прикрывает глаза, забывая обо всех неудобствах, наслаждаясь прикосновениями губ. Он не был хорошим мальчиком весь год, но определенно получил лучший подарок на Рождество за все годы своей жизни. Впрочем, не стоило забывать о том, что во всех вещах, касающихся Пола, ничего не могло быть так просто.

Пол наслаждается своими излюбленными мгновениями – наблюдением за ним, раскрасневшимся, сумасшедшим, довольным и не способным ни на малейшее сопротивление. Он обожал выбивать из Диксона всю упрямство и стойкость, отпечатывать на его рефлексах в подсознании, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы ему поддаваться, тратить свою ласку только на него, расслабляться. Сознание охотника, готового к неожиданным поворотам, засыпало, а сам Дэрил прикрывал глаза, ничего не видел и не слышал, обращаясь в тактильность.

Его же сознание пьяно раскачивается, едва не погребая Пола под расслабленностью и порывом просто упасть на постель и позволить Дэрилу все, что взбредет ему в голову. Но в нем вовсю играет дикость, юношеская бесбашенность и твердые намерения продолжать, усугублять, доводить. Обхватив запястья разнеженного удовольствием мужчины, он закидывает его руки за голову, моментально связывая ремнем, куда прочнее и профессиональнее. Ровно двух секунд ему хватает, чтобы перекинуть хвост через перекладину каркаса кровати под матрасом и затянуть покрепче.

Дэрил распахивает глаза и удивленно моргает, когда до него доходит, что только что произошло. Его обставили. Самым наглым образом. Естественно, он знал, что Пол, рано или поздно, справится с удерживающим его руки ремнем и не упустит возможности отплатить чем-нибудь подобным, но его умения явно превышали планку, на которую рассчитывал Дэрил. Пожалуй, он был бы восхищен способностью заниматься несколькими делами одновременно. Особенно, учитывая факт наличия его члена во рту у Пола в этот момент. Но, блять, теперь он был связан, а никаких подобных навыков в его арсенале не имеется. По крайней мере, освобождение займет у него не десяток минут, а, скорее, десяток часов.

\- Ты вроде хотел лежать на постели и обсуждать фильм, нет? – томно произносит Пол, цепляясь зубами за бровь Дэрила. Но его давно ведет, ему невыносимо находиться в такой близости, да еще и в одежде, из-за которой стало так жарко.

\- Ты охуел? – Дэрил беззлобно фыркает, запрокидывая голову и задевая носом подбородок Пола. Вопрос риторический. Они давно выяснили, что это так.

\- Кажется, в прошлый раз ты говорил, что я не охуел, а охуенный, - произносит Пол, чуть прикрыв глаза и упираясь ладонями в грудь Дэрила. Опьянение, вероятно, из-за интенсивных движений минутой назад, кажется ему сильнее, чем прежде. Водит языком в уголке губ, задумчиво разглядывая Дэрила, теперь не способного сопротивляться, даже если захочет.

\- Я говорил, что ты охуевший, - закатывая глаза, поправляет Дэрил. В тот раз он так же был прижат к кровати, а его руки сцеплены над головой. Только не ремнем, а хлипкими наручниками, избавиться от которых оказалось проще простого, чего не скажешь о его нынешнем положении. Впрочем, против Дэрил решительно ничего не имел. Разве что немного. Да и то исключительно из природной вредности. – Хочешь обсудить план того, как можно спиздить Рождество? – или это было в другом фильме? Дэрил не уверен. Но Пол, с блуждающей на его лице улыбочкой, похож на того, кто способен это сделать. Дэрилу оставалось только надеяться на то, что он не решит встать и уйти, оставив его в подобном положении до самого утра. Пол ведь не настолько мстительный. К тому же, кто так мстит? Сначала доводя до оргазма, а потом продолжая соблазнять.

Не слезая с Дэрила, Пол стаскивает с себя плащ, откидывая на пол, а затем снимает свитер вместе с футболкой под ним, не размениваясь на аккуратность. Дэрил жалеет, что не может ему с этим помочь, параллельно осознавая, насколько тяжело может быть отсутствие возможности прикоснуться. Он знает каждый сантиметр этого тела. Буквально. Родинки, побелевшие от времени мелкие шрамы, и то, как они ощущаются под пальцами. Но просто знать и всякий раз проводить по ним руками – разные вещи. У него не настолько хорошо развита фантазия, чтобы представлять себе, будто его руки вовсе не привязаны к каркасу кровати, и он может в любой момент прикоснуться к обнажившейся бледной коже. Пол чувствует, как по его телу проходит вожделеющий взгляд, и нарочно выпрямляется, чтобы сделать картинку для Дэрила как можно более горячей.

\- И что же мне с тобой сделать, - шепчет Пол и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Как будто существует так много вариантов.

Дэрил недовольно ворчит – он никогда не отличался терпением, а сегодня они оба терпели слишком долго, чтобы, наконец, оказаться наедине. И если он уже получил практически все, чего хотел, то Пол своими играм доводит не только его, но и себя. Может, Пол рассчитывает на то, что он будет покорно лежать и ничего не делать, позволив ему повеселиться всласть, но Дэрил так просто не может.

Он резко вскидывает бедра и подтягивает колени, толкая ими Пола в спину, тем самым опрокидывая на себя. Они едва не сталкиваются лбами, но это мелочь. Теперь Дэрил хотя бы мог поцеловать его, фактически, когда захотел этого, пусть и без возможности зарыться пальцами в любимые им растрепанные длинные волосы, щекочущие ему шею. Дэрил проводит носом по щеке Пола, немного приподнимает голову и выдыхает всего несколько слов, обжигая дыханием порозовевшее ухо.

\- Делай все, что захочешь.

Влажный шепот на ухо неоднозначно подкидывает воспоминания об их первом вечере, это же то «действие», последнее в игре, которое загадал Пол. Их поза прямо противоположна, обстоятельства не позволяют повторить, да и не хочется. Хочется большего.

\- Может, проверим, на сколько раз тебя хватит? – Пол прикусывает губу, задумчиво скользя взглядом вслед за движением рук по широкой груди. Он отвлекается, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу на штанах, и замирает, будто вдруг нашел ошибку в первоначальном плане. - Оу, но это значит, что мне придется все делать самому.., - он хмурится, прекращая раздеваться. - А ты будешь просто лежать и смотреть? – он качает головой – нечестно.

\- Ты сам меня связал, - Дэрил дергает плечами, намекая на то, что сам он уж точно с этим ничего поделать не может. Его одолевает любопытство и предвкушение, покалывающее кончики пальцев.

Пол сказал бы что-то едкое или заводящее, но слова запутались в паутине из желания и опьянения. Он наклоняется, увлекая Дэрила в жаркий поцелуй, прихватывая его язык зубами. Отдаляется с видимым усилием, надавливая ему на грудь, настойчиво пытаясь вернуть к себе остатки рассудка. Хоть какого-то. Пол выуживает из правого кармана штанов лубрикант, кидая на одеяло рядом, чтобы не потерять. Тюбик теперь всегда находился там из расчета, что никогда невозможно предсказать, когда их накроет. Пол сползает с постели, скидывая ботинки Дэрила, а затем и стаскивая его штаны вместе с трусами – очень многое, все-таки, придется делать самостоятельно. Дэрил только то и может, что приподнять бедра, упрощая ему задачу.

Охотник наслаждается предстающей перед его глазами картинкой того, как Пол, не слишком торопясь, до конца раздевается сам, хотя его кроет уже порядочное количество времени. Дэрилу остается только удивляться тому, как Полу, в таком состоянии, удается держаться на ногах, соблазнительно двигаться, устраивая небольшое шоу, а не спотыкаться о собственную обувь и путаться в штанинах.

Пол забирается на кровать рядом с Дэрилом, а не на него. Он лишь молча вскидывает бровь – «все, что хочу», а затем толкает мужчину в бок, переворачивая на живот – так у него точно будет меньше возможностей сопротивляться. Поддаваясь толчку в бок, Дэрил приглушенно шипит от неприятного ощущения того, как выворачиваются руки в неудобном положении. Ремень плохо перекручивается, и Дэрилу приходится как-то устраиваться, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Он на ощупь пытается найти место перегиба и поправить его, но это мало помогает исправить положение. Тем не менее, лежать так становится хоть немного удобнее, если не обращать внимания на врезавшиеся в запястья обтрепанные края ремня.

\- Что, даже посмотреть не дашь? – глухо отзывается он, ощущая тяжесть Пола, усевшегося на его ноги. Дэрил знает, что произойдет дальше, и расслабляется настолько, насколько это возможно, прикрывая глаза. Да, он не сможет наблюдать за Полом, но представить изученную наизусть картину – легко.

Пол хватает с одеяла лубрикант и выдавливает на пальцы больше, чем следует. Дэрил же не против, Дэрилу же, черт побери, до безумия нравится, когда он аккуратными движениями готовит его, даже не дергается, чтобы не упустить ни мгновения сладостной пытки удовольствием. В том, что он максимально расслаблен, стоит благодарить недавний оргазм и алкоголь. Долго бы Пол выжидать не смог бы физически, ему уже становилось больно от собственного возбуждения, не получающего разрядки. Только дразнит и дразнит. Он проскальзывает в тело, замирая на первом движении, крепко обхватывая ногами прохладные бедра Дэрила, вытягивая из него протяжный стон, приглушенный покрывалом. Слишком хорошо. Он ведь еще ничего толком не начал делать, а уже готов был растянуться на кровати рядом, ловя ленивые остатки нежности и плавно засыпая. Закрывает глаза, качнувшись внутри тела сильнее.

Воображение Дэрила, подкрепленное множеством воспоминаний о приятном времени, проведенном наедине, подбрасывает живые кадры того, как сейчас должен был выглядеть Пол. Тяжело дышащий, запрокидывающий голову от удовольствия, с раскрасневшимися щеками и порозовевшими кончиками ушей, прикрытыми разметавшимися по плечам длинными волосами, в которых всякий раз хочется запутаться пальцами, тянуть за них, вынуждая сильнее отклонять назад голову, обнажая длинную шею с пульсирующей от учащенного сердцебиения веной на ней.

Дэрил упирается лбом в плечо, сжимая пальцами край матраса. Ремень больно впивается в запястья, оставляя красные полосы после каждого его неаккуратного движения руками. Покрывало, о которое приходится тереться, подаваясь на каждый толчок, раздражает кожу, доставляя странное ощущение болезненного наслаждения, вкупе с движениями Пола и тем, как его ладони ласково оглаживают спину.

Шрамы Дэрила Пол может найти на ощупь, каждый изгиб помнит наизусть, каждую мышцу, расположение татуировок. Эти демоны не дают ему спать по ночам. Он дрейфует в удовольствии, закидывая голову вверх, вдыхает открытым ртом. Не протянет долго, абсолютно точно нет. Не стоило так долго доводить себя ожиданием. Даже не прикасаясь, Дэрил способен будоражить его кровь. Пол замедляется, пытаясь себя притормозить, наклоняется вперед и ведет языком вдоль шрамов Дэрила – косому на спине, кресту на правой лопатке, остановившемуся четко перед контуром демона, затем по тому, что с левой стороны на ребрах, и самому тонкому – на левом плече. Он любит каждый из них. Дэрил непроизвольно напрягается и сводит лопатки. Он никак не привыкнет и вряд ли сможет привыкнуть к тому, как Пол относится к каждому следу, оставленному когда-то на его теле. С какой нежностью обычно он проводит по длинным полосам пальцами или целует их. Даже сейчас они не обходятся без его внимания, словно шрамы – какой-то его личный фетиш, без которого Пол не в состоянии прожить.

На языке остается солоноватый привкус пота, а в голове – полнейшее забвение. Пол впивается пальцами в поясницу Дэрила – он не может ни о чем думать, кроме напряжения, сковавшего тело на последних фрикциях, да и не был бы способен. Дэрил жмурится, выстраивая в голове новые ассоциации с тем, как выглядит Пол, тяжело дыша сквозь приоткрытый рот, то и дело, проскальзывая языком по пересохшим губам. Он прекрасно знает, что ни одна картина, представшая перед его внутренним взором, не сравнится с оригиналом, но это все, что у него есть в данный момент, кроме возможности ощущать Пола. В следующий раз Дэрил не позволит лишать себя зрительного наслаждения, а еще больше никогда не даст связывать себе руки, лишая шанса прикоснуться и сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Пола перекрывает яркое удовольствие, едва позволяя выскользнуть из тела, скорее машинально, чем осознанно. Дэрил выглядывает из-за плеча на рухнувшего рядом с ним Пола, вид которого в данный момент мог смело претендовать на высшую строчку в рейтинге удовлетворения. Пол дышит тяжело, не открывая глаз, зарываясь пальцами в собственные волосы, как если бы это сделал партнер, откидывая их с лица. Невыносимо жарко. Он крепче прижимается плечами к матрасу, слегка выгибаясь, не позволяя пелене экстаза так быстро исчезнуть, кутаясь в фантомных ощущениях.

\- Тебя развязать, или сам справишься? – произносит он хриплым голосом, поворачивая лицо к Дэрилу и приоткрывая глаза, не вполне осознавая, сможет ли сдвинуться с места.

\- Не задавай глупых вопросов, - тот щурится, глядя на Пола в ответ, но ему никак не удается сделать так, чтобы его голос казался в достаточной степени недовольным. Понимая, что никакой вразумительной реакции не следует, Дэрил тяжело вздыхает и недовольно дергает руками, намекая, что да, мол, развяжи, а то сам не справлюсь. Он не виртуоз, в отличие от некоторых – ему еще учиться и учиться. Но как это сделать, если каждая их совместная тренировка заканчивается всякий раз одним и тем же?

Судя по тому, как стремительно Пол высвобождает его руки, он либо вовсе не горит желанием этого делать, либо попросту не в состоянии делать больше ничего. Дэрил склоняется ко второму варианту, глядя в осоловевшие от алкоголя, оргазма и общей усталости за день глаза. Ощупав ноющие запястья, он мимоходом отмечает зачатки наливающихся синяков и следы красных полос, где ремень задевал краями кожу. По крайней мере, он не стесал себе руки до крови, а все остальное можно считать неприятными мелочами.

\- Ну и как тут еще что-то проверять, если тебя самого уже ни на что не хватает? – Дэрил перекатывается по кровати поближе к Полу, готовому уснуть в любой момент. Он обнимает его поперек груди, подтягивая к себе, прихватывает губами кожу на шее, вслушиваясь в умиротворенное сопение, сквозь которое Пол еще пытается как-то проявить свое одобрение, но выходит у него уже откровенно не очень.

Дэрил довольно фыркает, утыкаясь носом в его плечо, и дергает свободный край одеяла, чтобы хоть как-нибудь укрыть их. Вставать, поднимать Пола и расстилать постель неимоверно лень. Кажется, именно в таком состоянии и нужно встречать Рождество.


	14. Библия. часть 2 // Bible vol. 2

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_The Raveonettes - The Christmas Song_

 

Дэрил просыпается от короткого стука в дверь, и первым делом ему хочется схватить что-нибудь и бросить во вполне определенном направлении, прогоняя незваного гостя. Кому-то снова понадобилось поднимать их ни свет ни заря, гнать в поле или на охоту. Или в поселении что-нибудь сломалось и требует неотложного ремонта. А может, Мэгги снова не может разобраться с чертежами, и Дэрилу придется в срочном порядке будить и выпроваживать из трейлера Пола, хотя это меньшее из того, что ему хочется делать.

\- Пора вставать, - слышится добродушный голос Кэрол за дверью, - иначе проспите завтрак, - Дэрил приподнимает голову, сонно оглядывая малознакомую комнату. Пол привычно ворочается под боком, постепенно просыпаясь, а Дэрил, наконец, вспоминает, как они вчера сбежали из Хиллтопа в Королевство, не то праздновать, не то просто скрываясь от действующих на нервы личностей. Как смотрели мультфильм и напивались, а потом… черт, он надеялся, что Генри не доложил матери о том, как «плохо» вчера было Полу.

Пол настойчиво сопротивляется пробуждению, не позволяя себе открыть глаза. Ведь знает, что, стоит это сделать, обратно погрузиться в сон уже будет невозможно. Он отчаянно цепляется за остатки сна, пытаясь игнорировать звуки, но голос Дэрила, лежащего рядом, оказывается сильнее.

\- Мы скоро, - отзывается тот, снова падая головой на подушку. За дверью слышится приглушенный смех, который Кэрол безуспешно старается скрыть. Дэрил не намерен ей ничего по этому поводу говорить.

\- С Рождеством, Дэрил, - он не уверен в том, насколько хорошо способен спросонья  различать интонации, но у него создается впечатление, будто Кэрол только что вручила ему самый большой и самый желанный подарок за всю его жизнь. И он невыносимо за это ей благодарен и непередаваемо рад.

\- С Рождеством, - Дэрил непроизвольно улыбается, приподнимая уголки губ, переведя взгляд на сонно потирающего глаза Пола. Он слышит, как постепенно удаляются все дальше от комнаты шаги, и мысленно благодарит Кэрол за понимание и такт, не присущие некоторым их общим знакомым.

Сегодняшнее пробуждение оказывается для Пола самым тяжелым за последнее время. Практически сразу он понимает, что спит не у себя в трейлере, и в памяти всплывают утренние переживания, сборы, поездка, а затем и ворота Королевства. Еще пять минут назад во сне крутились какие-то мультипликационные кадры, и он не может сразу найти причину их появления. Кино. Точно. Они смотрели кино. А дальше – провал, после которого он едва может восстановить способность размышлять.

Дэрил делает глубокий вдох, окончательно прогоняя сонливость, и на выдохе набрасывается на толком еще не проснувшегося Пола, подминая того под себя. Он довольно сопит, рассматривая озадаченное лицо перед собой - едва ли не единственный случай, когда можно вот так прижимать Пола к постели, не ожидая сопротивления и попыток сменить позицию. Ему нравится сонный Пол. Теплый, уютный и податливый – просто бери и делай с ним все, что взбредет в голову.

Пол думает о легком утреннем поцелуе, но не находит в себе достаточно сил, чтобы потянуться вверх и дотянуться до губ. Он елозит на постели, устраиваясь удобнее, чтобы расслабиться, наслаждаясь соприкосновением с горячим телом, и не отпускать. Не сразу он понимает, что они лежат на кровати полностью обнаженными, в то время как в Хиллтопе старались не забывать про трусы – мало ли, кто нагрянет в трейлер. Приятная усталость в теле намекает на весьма продуктивное окончание вчерашнего вечера, а мышцы, стоит сдвинуться, обязательно это подтвердят.

\- Если не встанем, то нас потеряют, - Дэрил понижает голос до шепота, дивясь собственному игривому настроению. Наверное, это последствия отсутствия похмелья после выпитого. Или всего, что было после. Но это неважно. Им действительно нужно вставать, успеть сходить в душ и одеться, если они не хотят показаться невежливыми. Ему, собственно, на вежливость плевать, но Пол обычно этим заморачивается.

\- Кто-то уже встал, я смотрю, - Пол весьма однозначно подается бедрами вперед – желание в нем просыпается гораздо быстрее рассудка, – а если мы быстро… - он никогда не отказывал Дэрилу без весомой причины. И готов даже опоздать на завтрак, если у них обещается достаточно бодрое утро.

\- Нам не обязательно куда-то спешить, - если опаздывать, так опаздывать – уже не важно, на пять минут, десять или час.

Пол скользит ладонями по напряженным мышцам плеч охотника, устраивается так, чтобы от желаемого их разделяло всего одно незатейливое движение. Он наивно полагает, что будет достаточно естественной смазки. Если Дэрил захочет. Но когда он вообще отказывался? Пола сразу бросает в жар, и бодрость не заставляет себя ждать, он нетерпеливо облизывает пересохшие губы. В горле раскинулся песчаный карьер, но он как-нибудь переживет, если они быстро…

Дэрил расплывается в довольной улыбке, нежась в тепле и ласковых прикосновениях. Ему не хочется спешить, впопыхах справляться с возбуждением, а затем приводить себя в порядок, стараясь выглядеть более-менее адекватно в глазах окружающих людей. Дэрил проводит пальцами по щеке Пола, наконец, намереваясь склониться и получить для начала свой утренний поцелуй, но Пол перехватывает его руку. Взгляд цепляется на фиолетовые отметины на запястьях мужчины, и расслабленность разрывается в клочья. Широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами Пол рассматривает синяки на смуглой коже, забывая о намерении лежать и заставлять хозяев ждать их на завтрак. Дэрил удивляется не меньше. Нет, не наличию синяка, повторяющего очертания ремня – он прекрасно знал, что этого не избежать, как и неприятной саднящей боли, которая будет преследовать его в ближайшие несколько дней, - а реакции на него. Будто Пол забыл обо всем, что вчера было.

\- Боже. Это я сделал? – ошарашено шепчет он, отодвигая от себя Дэрила и садясь на постели, чтобы схватить его за вторую руку и обнаружить на ней фактически симметричные повреждения. Память после алкоголя – та еще сволочь, пытается вывернуться, скрыть детали, и, хватаясь за нервозность, колет в виске мигренью. - Я сделал что-то плохое? – он поднимает глаза на Дэрила, не выпуская его рук, и пытается проглотить нарастающую панику. Почему-то проще всего оказывается вспомнить (или вообразить?) собственную уверенность и инициативу, он поднимает в памяти горячие поцелуи и смелые движения, но детали не спешат обрисоваться даже контуром. Он выпускает руки Дэрила, боясь, что продолжает причинять ему боль, и огромная волна вины накрывает его с головой, заставляя вздрогнуть.

\- Пол, все в порядке, - осторожно произносит Дэрил, не зная толком, действительно ли это так. Вдруг Пол считал неприемлемым привязывать кого-нибудь к кровати, а затем, пользоваться их ограниченностью в движениях и минимальным сопротивлением. Только Дэрил не сопротивлялся. Он вовсе не был против оказаться в таком положении, да и не сомневался в том, что Пол, даже в самом неадекватном своем состоянии, прислушался бы к его словам и остановился бы, стоило его только попросить.

\- Господи, какой же я идиот, когда выпью, - бормочет Пол, закрывая руками лицо. В прошлом у него частенько срывало тормоза, но после обрушения мира стало трудно найти алкоголь, соответственно, это забылось, риск свелся к минимуму. Хотя последний раз, когда он перебрал, он был настолько откровенно смел, что изводил нервы человека, жаждущего его убить. И на его счастье, получил вовсе не ножом в печень, а взаимность. И сейчас этот человек сидит рядом, пострадавший от его не рассчитанной… нежности? Активности?

Полностью погрузившись в осознание собственной вины, Пол не обращает внимания на его слова, продолжая сокрушаться и бормотать извинения. Дэрил давит в себе раздражение и желание прикрикнуть на него, дабы привести в чувство, вместо этого ощущая странную нежность из-за того, что Пол переживал по такому несущественному поводу. Ему нужно было дать время для того, чтобы успокоиться, иначе Дэрил мог сотню раз повторять одно и то же, но вряд ли Пол услышал бы его убеждения и внял попыткам образумить.

\- Прости меня, - шепчет Пол, мотая головой, - прости.

Он растерянно оглядывается, надеясь высмотреть детали, которые расскажут ему об инциденте. Не хочется спрашивать, но… но, черт, он же уже спросил и выдал свое беспамятство. Плевать. Он извинился, теперь он обязан попробовать все исправить.

Он спрыгивает с кровати так стремительно, что координация движений подводит, его кидает в сторону, и только вовремя схватившись за тумбочку, он избегает падения. Пол опускается у рюкзака, принимаясь искать в вещах дежурную аптечку, которую таскает с собой, вне зависимости от того – вылазка это или просто поход в гости. Никогда еще она не была лишней. Пол достает фляжку воды, делая несколько глотков, чтобы промочить горло и чтобы его голос не звучал настолько забито. Он возвращается на кровать, протягивая фляжку Дэрилу, и массирует вновь вступивший болью висок.

\- Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, - он хмурится, перебирая содержимое аптечки, лишь бы не смотреть Дэрилу в глаза, словно всерьез рассчитывает наткнуться на злость и осуждение. Конечно, он понимает, что охотник совсем не держит обиды, но ничего не может с собой поделать и продолжает бормотать извинения. Он достает из аптечки обезболивающую мазь и принимается аккуратно втирать Дэрилу в синяки, опасаясь слишком сильно нажать и причинить боль. – Лучше забинтовать, чтобы случайно не задеть и лишний раз не беспокоить, - бормочет он, прикусывая губу. Но сначала лучше сходить в душ.

Пол продолжает хмуриться, занимаясь обработкой его запястий. И ведь это сделал не кто-то посторонний, а он сам! Он навредил, а у Дэрила не поднялась рука, причем, в достаточно прямом смысле, не смог даже сопротивляться. Пол скользит пальцами по коже, смутно припоминая, как обматывал запястья ремнем, а еще, кажется, помнит на себе такое же, но обошедшееся без травм.

\- А теперь послушай меня, - Дэрил выдержал несколько минут тишины, пока Пол был занят манипуляциями с его руками, прежде чем, наконец, подать голос. Он кладет ладонь ему на затылок и притягивает к себе, прислонившись лбом ко лбу – ловить бегающий взгляд, смотрящий в любую другую сторону, но не на него, Дэрилу надоело.

– Этого не повторится, - перебивает Пол и качает головой.

– Вчера все было замечательно, - неожиданно, возбуждающе, горячо, необычно, а для всего остального подобрать слов он никак не мог, - и сегодня у нас все так же замечательно, - а было бы еще лучше, если бы Пол перестал лепетать извинения и обращать внимание на всевозможные глупости. – Нет, мне не было больно. Да, мне понравилось. Если на тебя когда-то еще раз такое найдет, я не буду против. И тебе не за что извиняться, так что прекращай, - он склоняет голову немного набок, заглядывая в опущенные глаза Пола. – Ты меня понял? – Дэрил дожидается утвердительного кивка и только после этого отпускает его, напоследок поцеловав в макушку, прежде чем встать и начать собирать разбросанные по полу вещи.

– Мазохист, - Пол констатирует факт. Пусть Дэрил и попытался убедить его в том, что все действительно в порядке, он никак не может отделаться от мерзкого чувства ошибки, которое, возможно, не исчезнет даже вместе с синяками. Но у него нет другого выхода, кроме как послушаться и попытаться это чувство в себе задушить.

Терять время, отправляясь в душ поодиночке, они, конечно же, не собираются – уже достаточно заставили Кэрол и Иезекииля ждать. Дождавшись, когда никого не будет в длинном коридоре, они быстро проскальзывают в ванную комнату. Усталость, как пот и запахи алкоголя, впитавшиеся в волосы и кожу, смываются теплой водой; они почти избавляются от перегара чисткой зубов, хотя Пол несколько раз дышит в ладонь, проверяя свежесть дыхания. Впрочем, вряд ли это заметит кто-то из окружающих, ведь пили вчера, если не все, то большинство жителей Королевства. Они спешат одеться, привести себя в порядок, Пол собирает волосы в пучок, оставляя их высыхать так. Дэрил старательно натягивает рукава рубашки на запястья, дабы скрыть следы скорее не от посторонних глаз, а от взгляда Пола, то и дело скользящего по его рукам. Он зачесывает влажные волосы пальцами назад, чтобы те не лезли в глаза, и спешит следом за Полом к выходу, но едва не врезается в него у самой двери.

Придерживая Дэрилу дверь, Пол чуть не подскакивает на месте от постороннего голоса:

\- Иисус, надеюсь, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь после вчерашнего?

Выйти из ванной незамеченными удачи им не хватило. Он оборачивается, находя рядом с собой Генри, обеспокоенно рассматривающего его с головы до ног. И, не дай бог, задумывающегося о том, почему они с Дэрилом выходят из ванной вместе. По крайней мере, совместное времяпрепровождение можно объяснить экономией времени, дабы не заставлять никого долго ждать их к столу, а вот подобрать оправдание пьяным попыткам стянуть с другого мужчины штаны – уже сложнее.

\- Оу, - Пол снова оборачивается, ища поддержки и подсказку у Дэрила, и не понимает. Разве ему вчера было плохо? Дэрил лишь пожимает плечами и поджимает губы, сдерживая неуместный в данный момент смешок. - Да, все хорошо. Спасибо, - кивает он, решив врать напропалую и убедить в благополучии всех, даже несмотря на то, что его все еще слегка мутит, но, возможно, это пройдет после завтрака. - Я не рассчитал из-за своей комплекции, полагаю. Больше такого не произойдет. Прости, если доставил тебе неудобства, - он проводит рукой по плечу парнишки, слишком чувствительно относящемуся к окружающим и справедливости. Он, как и его отец, считали, что нужно стремиться к тому, чтобы хорошим людям было хорошо, и прикладывать к этому усилия. Он даже предлагает аспирин, но Пол уверяет, что с ним все прекрасно. Дэрил пользуется своей привилегией изображать молчаливый угрюмый столб и не вмешивается в завязавшуюся беседу, превратившуюся в поучительный урок для подрастающего поколения.

\- Зато ты видел, что злоупотребление не приводит ни к чему хорошему.

Хорошо, что в Новом мире подросткам не так легко достать алкоголь, как ему когда-то в прошлом. Крепкие напитки всегда были катализаторами опрометчивых поступков, но прежде опасность не подстерегала на каждом шагу и не намеревалась в любую секунду вцепиться тебе в глотку.

\- Ты не говорил, что мне было плохо, - шепчет Пол Дэрилу на ухо, когда Генри провожает их в столовую.

\- А тебе и не было плохо, - так же шепотом отвечает Дэрил. Нет, ему было очень даже хорошо. Он бы сказал, отлично. – Ты пытался стащить с меня штаны и отсосать мне посреди улицы, - ладно, не прям уж посреди улицы, а в укромном, на первый взгляд, углу, где их никто не должен был видеть, но он не посчитал нужным уточнять. Просто ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как сменяется гамма эмоций на лице Пола, а кончики его ушей начинают краснеть.

Пол знает, что воспоминания рано или поздно вернутся. Он мог развести Дэрила на подробности, стоило только дождаться момента, когда они останутся одни, и тот вряд ли станет скрывать.

– Кстати, я был не так уж против. Доброе утро, - оставив Пола раздумывать над его словами, Дэрил кивает поднявшемуся к ним навстречу Иезекиилю, который сразу же берет его в оборот, расспрашивая о том, понравился ли им прошлый вечер и что бы они хотели съесть на завтрак.

Кэрол давно уже накрыла на стол и определила для каждого место и тарелку. Иисус в очередной раз благодарит ее, а за завтраком рассказывает о том, как сильно им понравился вчерашний мультфильм. Король предлагает и сегодня устроить кинопоказ, исключительно ради гостей – неизвестно, когда они еще раз заглянут, да и праздник должен продолжаться. Краем глаза Пол следит за руками Дэрила, радуясь, что синяки прикрыты длинными рукавами рубашки, что позволяет избежать вопросов. Вряд ли бы нашелся подходящий ответ. За завтраком им едва удается перекинуться хоть парой слов – больше говорит Король, рассказывая о том, что они запланировали на сегодняшний день, и что погода как раз подходящая для отдыха на свежем воздухе.

Их разговор продолжается и после завтрака, постепенно перетекая к теме оружия. Королевство предпочитало использовать лук и стрелы для защиты от ходячих вместо огнестрельного оружия, которое пока, за не особой надобностью, пылилось на складе, но был у них в наличии и один арбалет, с которым никак не могли разобраться, но на который положили глаз несколько местных ребятишек. Дэрил обещает посмотреть, что с этим арбалетом не так и, по возможности, исправить проблему. А там, наверное, провести пару уроков для желающих.

Пол замечает, как Кэрол улыбается, посматривая на Дэрила, и даже пересекается с ней взглядом. Он вскидывает брови, выражая намерение перекинуться с ней парой слов, ведь ей, кажется, есть, что сказать.

\- Когда мы только обосновались в Александрии, Дэрил все сидел на крыльце дома, не веря в то, что мы задержимся в поселении. Он ждал подвоха, момента, когда нам снова придется покидать безопасное место, - Кэрол качает головой, когда они с Полом остаются наедине на пару минут, перенося грязную посуду из столовой на кухню. Он не мог не помочь – минимум, которым он мог отплатить за гостеприимство. Хотя Кэрол и сопротивлялась, до тех пор, пока Пол решительно не отказался отдавать тарелки и отнес их сам. - Я очень хотела, чтобы он где-нибудь обосновался. Прекратил сбегать. Нельзя вечно бегать. А ты сделал невозможное, - она прислоняется к кухонной стойке из светлого дерева, пробегая пальцами по краю. - Я даже как-то угрожала окатить его из шланга, если он не пойдет в душ, - тихо усмехается она, качая головой.

Пол смеется в ответ, соглашаясь, что благотворно влияет на Дэрила.

\- В таких случаях говорят, что у бога нет других рук, кроме наших, - он пожимает плечами.

\- Редко могла видеть его таким… счастливым.

\- Я сделаю все для него, - уверенно произносит Пол. И Кэрол ни на секунду не сомневается в его словах.

Полу каждый раз казалось странным говорить с посторонним человеком о своих отношениях. Конечно, никто не уточнял у него детали, смущаясь и понимая, что тот вряд ли станет объясняться и делиться совместными с Дэрилом планами и откровениями. Кэрол, вероятно, тоже не знала толком, как подойти к вопросу, но она не могла не попытаться дать понять, насколько рада, что они вместе. Отчетливей других осознавала их крепкую связь, необходимость друг в друге, образовавшуюся стремительно, беспощадно и как никогда вовремя. Пол понимал, как сильно она благодарна за то, что он присматривает за ее любимым другом, оберегает, меняет к лучшему. Может быть, она даже считает, что это была задумка Пола приехать сюда, чтобы дать им возможность пообщаться.

\- О чем шепчетесь? – договорившись встретиться с Королем уже на площади, Дэрил решил отыскать Пола и заглянул на кухню.

\- Делюсь с Иисусом рецептом своего фирменного печенья, - Кэрол бросает на него в ответ хитрый взгляд и улыбается. Дэрил лишь качает головой, закатывая глаза. Если не хотела признаваться, то могла бы так и сказать. Он лишь надеялся на то, что обошлось без каких-то там околородительских наставлений на тему их с Полом отношений. Он же с Иезекиилем никаких воспитательных бесед не проводил. Каждый дурак и так знал о том, что обижать Кэрол не стоит. Во-первых, она и сама могла за себя постоять, а во-вторых, у нее был Дэрил, который никому не спустил бы этого с рук. Даже Королю.

\- Лучше бы поделилась печеньем, - Дэрил многозначительно смотрит на вазу с остатками угощения. Большую часть унесли на стол с закусками и напитками на улице, а оставшееся, кажется, прятали от детей, дабы не портить им аппетит перед завтраком. Но завтрак закончился, а значит, уже можно. Дэрил тащит пригоршню печенья с протянутой ему тарелки и сразу сует одно в рот, после вспомнив, что вообще-то пришел не просто так и даже не за десертом. – Я это, - он торопливо прожевывает и проглатывает печенье, прежде чем продолжить, наткнувшись на суровый взгляд Кэрол. Она никак не могла успокоиться и перестать учить его манерам и приличиям, а говорить с набитым ртом точно считалось дурным тоном, - если что, буду на площади. Король хочет, чтобы я посмотрел арбалет и объяснил детишкам, куда там надо жать и что лучше не трогать, - судя по реакции Кэрол, ее муж хотел научиться стрелять из этого оружия едва ли не больше, чем упомянутые дети. Дэрил улыбается Полу, забивает рот печеньем и скрывается из виду, пока ему не перепало за оставленные крошки.

\- Ему хорошо у меня, - Пол, кажется, первые чувствует себя в достаточной степени свободным, чтобы поделиться личным. Кэрол должна знать, что у Дэрила все прекрасно, - он помогает общине, много читает, выбирается со мной на вылазки. Мне кажется, у него есть все, чего бы он хотел. Но вы слишком редко видитесь. Обязательно приезжайте весной в Хиллтоп, - это было бы приятным сюрпризом.

Дэрил устроился за одним из свободных столов на площади, подальше от веселящихся жителей, разложив перед собой предоставленные ему инструменты и запчасти, которые он раскрутил и снял с оружия. Впрочем, попытка уединиться не увенчалась успехом – вокруг него собрались заинтересованные подростки, надеющиеся в скором времени опробовать исправленный арбалет, в целом сохраняющие тишину, но изредка спрашивающие его о том, какая деталь к чему должна крепиться и почему все так, а не иначе.

Пол решает не мешать починке арбалета, остановившись поодаль, чтобы понаблюдать за Дэрилом и восторженными подростками. Он рассказывает Кэрол об изменениях в Хиллтопе, о том, какие у них уже имеются глобальные планы на весну. Среди детей Дэрил чувствовал себя, кажется, даже привычнее, чем Пол. В охотнике осталось куда больше ребячества, чем в нем самом, очень быстро заставившем себя повзрослеть.

Пол когда-то думал, что у него однажды будут дети. Он всерьез рассчитывал, что, когда прочно встанет на ноги, найдет любимого человека, квартиру и стабильную работу, то обязательно усыновит или удочерит ребенка. Может, даже двух, если финансы позволят их содержать. Ему хотелось исправить хоть немного несправедливостей мира, вырвать детей из когтей безжалостной системы и дать им то, чего у него самого никогда не было – любви, поддержки и счастливого детства. Он никогда не сомневался, что справится – поможет ребенку забыть о плохом обращении родителей, об издевательствах сверстников, о нуждах и ограничениях, переубедит в том, что тот сломан. Но в нынешнем состоянии вселенной, и детям и взрослым было сложно в равной степени. Его мечты не сбылись, но он на протяжении нескольких лет после обрушения мира занимался именно этим – помогал всем нуждающимся.

Дэрилу нравилось проводить время с детьми. С ними у него выходило находить общий язык намного лучше, чем со многими взрослыми. Дети, особенно маленькие, удивляли его своей наивной искренностью и ею же располагали к себе. Конечно, условия жизни заставили их быстро взрослеть, с самых ранних лет усвоить одну простую истину – за пределами стен ждет опасный и жестокий мир, к встрече с которым необходимо быть готовым.

При других обстоятельствах Дэрил не стал бы учить детей обращаться с оружием. Ребенка должны защищать его родители, и он никогда не должен попадать в ситуации, в которых ему придется самостоятельно бороться за свою жизнь. По крайней мере, так могло бы быть в другом, идеальном мире. Наверное, даже не в том, в котором они все жили до этого, ведь в нем имели место быть такие, как он. И как Пол. По разным причинам и в разном смысле брошенные своей семьей на произвол судьбы.

Бывали в его жизни моменты, когда он зло думал о том, как ненавидит своего отца, и о том, как он будет себя вести, когда у него самого появятся дети. Дэрил мысленно обещал никогда не поднимать на них руку, прислушиваться к их желаниям, защищать и учить тому, как следует жить правильно, пусть сам имел крайне размытое представление об этом. После он убедился в том, что никогда их не заведет. И не потому, что у него не складывались отношения или он не хотел обзавестись полноценной семьей. Просто он не знал, что делать со своей собственной жизнью, и поэтому не представлял, как сможет справиться с ответственностью за чужую. Но больше всего его пугала перспектива не сдержать собственных обещаний и превратиться в копию своего отца. Поэтому для него было проще даже не пытаться, чем попробовать и в итоге облажаться.

С арбалетом все оказалось не так уж плохо. Скорее всего, прежний владелец надолго оставил его лежать с натянутой тетивой, из-за чего она пришла в не лучшее состояние, а сам механизм натяжения немного ослаб. Больше времени пришлось потратить на то, чтобы состряпать новую тетиву из подручных средств. Он как раз заканчивает перекручивать нити, когда в поле его зрения снова появляется Пол. Дэрил окидывает взглядом занятых попытками повторить все его действия детей и вновь возвращает внимание Полу.

\- Ну как? Запомнил рецепт? – он усмехается, пододвигаясь на лавке, освобождая место Полу. Узнать о теме их разговора с Кэрол ему, конечно, любопытно, но, в конце концов, он не собирался лезть не в свое дело.

\- Да, но вряд ли это нам поможет, - отвечает Пол, усаживаясь рядом. У него нет ни рецепта, ни духовки, ни способностей. Но они как-нибудь переживут. Да и разве это не означает наличие еще одного повода наведаться в Королевство?

\- Справиться с рецептами Кэрол может только Кэрол, - Дэрил весело фыркает, затягивая петли на готовой тетиве. – Так и знал, что сладкого от тебя не дождешься, - в виде еды так точно.

За следующие несколько дней пребывания в Королевстве Дэрил проводит не одно занятие по стрельбе. А Пол наблюдает за ним и улыбается, складывая руки на груди, рассматривая, как тот опускается на коленки, чтобы помочь будущему и самому юному розовощекому охотнику в компании детей.

 Жизнь общины входит в привычный режим, однако и на теоретический Новый год здесь ожидается празднество. В какой-то момент им начинает казаться, что Иезекииль вовсе не против оставить их в поселении насовсем. Да и Кэрол определенно была бы рада такому исходу. Но Полу очень не хочется навязываться, да и хозяевам тоже необходимо отдохнуть. А еще больше это необходимо ему с Дэрилом – провести несколько дней без посторонних людей, только вдвоем. Разве не в подобном перерыве в затянувшейся зиме они нуждались? Пол не переубеждал Кэрол в том, что Дэрил перестал сбегать. Он сбегал вместе с ним. Но они всегда возвращались. Точно знали, когда это следует делать.

Дорога к тому самому дому, найденному случайно, но оставившему огромный след в их жизни, не была забыта. Дэрил еще тогда говорил Полу о том, что не против вернуться, мысленно добавляя о желании когда-то остаться в доме навсегда. Пусть и несбыточном. Раньше у них все никак не выпадало случая, а возвращаться сюда самому Дэрил считал неправильным, пусть и вспоминал о нем, когда жил в лесу.

Прошло больше двух лет с тех пор, как они оставили дом с почти полным винным погребом. Внешне он несильно изменился – крыша и ограда остались целы, тела Спасителей у дома разложились или были растащены дикими зверями, а кровь с подъездной смылась сотней прошедших дождей. Впрочем, они легко блокировали неприятные воспоминания в голове, ведь у них было куда больше хороших. Природа взяла свое, двор порос кустарниками, фасад дома окончательно потерял прежний лоск, а на одной из стен вовсе раскинулся плющ, доходя побегами до самого балкона.

Пол поправляет шапку, получше закрывая мерзнущие уши. С неба лениво падают редкие снежинки, плавно покачиваясь и, достигнув земли, тут же обращаясь в капли. Вряд ли снег ляжет, но эта мысль не греет физически. Пол запускает генератор с остатками бензина – без отопления они не смогли бы здесь провести больше дня. В этом доме богачами было продумано все, вплоть до обогрева гаража, видимо, хозяева не хотели сажать свои филейные части на холодные сиденья дорогого авто. Они с Дэрилом выгоняют Мустанг на улицу, чтобы завести в помещение две настоящие лошадиные силы, распрячь, озаботиться пропитанием и убедиться, что им будет комфортно. А затем направляются в дом и, на всякий случай с оружием в руках, открывают дверь.

Внутри же здания время словно застыло. Все осталось на прежних местах. Если бы не покрытые пылью столы и шкафы да затянутые паутиной углы, можно было подумать, будто они никуда не уходили. Дэрил рад, что их дом не нашел никто другой – он остался принадлежащей только им крепостью.

Пол прикусывает губу, останавливая взгляд на раскинутом Дэрилом у камина одеяле, и внутри приятно отзываются воспоминания. Они разожгут камин, создадут уют и проведут здесь пару дней, ничем толком не занимаясь. У них есть еда, взятая из поселения, Дэрил также подстрелил пару кроликов, если что, можно будет выбраться на охоту при желании. И вино.

Пол убирает ножи в ножны, скидывая рюкзак у стены и не чувствуя в доме опасности. Они, конечно, лишний раз проверят, но уже почти могут расслабиться. Дэрил бросает свой рюкзак следом и прикидывает, чем следует занятья в первую очередь. Может, на них и нахлынет вдохновение немного прибраться, но будет это явно не сегодня. После дороги хочется только согреться и отдыхать. Он оборачивается к Полу, чтобы спросить о том, голоден ли он или можно сегодня не морочить голову и обойтись без ужина, и ловит его в объятья, отстраненно удивляясь внезапному порыву нежности.

\- Я так сильно тебя люблю, - произносит Пол, прикрывая глаза и проводя носом по щеке охотника. Он цепляется за его плечи, прижимаясь грудью к груди, - спасибо за все, что ты для меня делаешь.

Ради него. Только ради него все это затеялось. Он не знает, как описать степень своей благодарности, и хочет предпринять что-то в ответ. Сделать что-то невероятное и особенное. Но пока он может лишь увлечь Дэрила в поцелуй, да и то – ненадолго, потому что им нужно проверить дом и начать обустраиваться. Чем быстрее они закончат, тем скорее смогут лениво растянуться на одеяле.

Дэрил крепко прижимает Пола к себе, толком не понимая, что он такого сделал. Он не совершал подвигов и не делал ничего сверхъестественного. Разве что умудрился никуда не вляпаться за время их выходных в Королевстве и по дороге к дому. Единственное, о чем он знал точно – он так же сильно любил Пола в ответ. Просто за то, что он был рядом с ним.

Как и предполагалось, дом не таит в себе никаких скрытых опасностей. Это было и так ясно по нетронутому интерьеру, поэтому Дэрил не переживает, отпуская Пола осматривать комнаты ради проформы. Он же первым делом занимается растопкой камина – не хотелось провести всю ночь, кутаясь в несколько слоев одежды, - а затем вытряхивает лежащее на полу одеяло. Пол шустро пробегает по комнатам, убеждаясь в безопасности дома, и хватает из спальни пару подушек и одеяло, стаскивая на первый этаж. А еще они обзаводятся несколькими бутылками вина, чтобы лишний раз не вставать с места, и окончательно устраиваются внизу.

Усевшись перед камином, Дэрил ощущает острый приступ ностальгии. Так много времени прошло с того момента, как он так же сидел на этом самом месте. Столько событий, то переворачивающих, то возвращающих его жизнь в прежнее положение, пролетело. А казалось, будто только вчера за окном гостиной бушевала гроза, ветер переворачивал мебель во внутреннем дворе, Пол смывал с себя чужую кровь в душе наверху, а Дэрил не мог понять, что он чувствует из-за порывистого поцелуя, взбудоражившего его сознание той ночью. И во что все это вылилось? В нечто потрясающее.

\- Завтра научу тебя играть в бильярд, - говорит Пол, стаскивая шапку, плащ и перчатки, так как в помещении заметно потеплело. Стоит им сделать несколько глотков из бутылки, как станет даже жарко. Оружие сложено на расстоянии вытянутой руки, как и все остальные вещи.

\- Я же говорил, что в следующий раз этим займемся, а ты не верил, - ну да, в прошлый раз не было никаких гарантий того, что они доживут до следующего. Но им это удалось. Вопреки многому.

Пол пожимает плечами на слова Дэрила. Да, но пришлось так долго ждать, что всяческая уважающая себя надежда давно бы сдохла. Сначала они расстались, а затем не находили причины сюда приехать, несмотря на то, что забыть об этом доме было просто невозможно. Иногда по ночам Пол вспоминал то щекочущее солнечное сплетение чувство, которое поймал утром, еще не зная, будут ли развиваться их отношения. А сейчас им ничего не мешает все-таки научить Дэрила играть в бильярд. Пол не знает, понравится ли ему, кончится ли терпение, когда шары не будут катиться точно в указанном направлении, но, скорее всего, он будет рад, когда партнер наклонится, чтобы поправить его постановку рук. Неважно, что они будут делать, в любом жесте уже заключен интим. Особенно когда в крови появляется немного алкоголя. Не столько, конечно, сколько было в тот раз.

\- В прошлый раз ты отказался играть в «я никогда не», - задумчиво хмурится Пол, усевшись на одеяло и посматривая в потолок. Он выдергивает пробку из бутылки, подготавливая все для романтического ужина при свете одного камина. Черт. Очень тянет на свидание. Тишина, умиротворяющий треск огня и блестящие в полутьме глаза партнера. И так хочется, если не повторить, то улучшить произошедшее в их первый день, вспомнить, как жгло легкие, как адреналин кипятил кровь, а мысли скакали в бешеном беспорядке, подталкивая к безумству. - Предлагаю сыграть. Но суть будет в том, что если загаданное не делал ни один из нас, то мы попытаемся это воплотить прямо сейчас. Так что, - он поджимает губы, многозначительно поглядывая на Дэрила.

Дэрил закатывает глаза. Еще он говорил о том, что нет ничего хуже, чем «я никогда не», но кто его слышал. Эта игра навевала не самые приятные воспоминания, но заняться им все равно особо нечем, да и условия, выдвинутые Полом, намекают на то, что варианты будут узконаправленными и определенно приведут к конкретному исходу. Правда, еще одним фактором, из-за которого он не очень любил подобные игры, были не только безрадостные ассоциации, но и абсолютное отсутствие фантазии на действия.

\- Ладно, - Дэрил задумчиво оглядывает пространство вокруг, ища, за что можно зацепиться и вспомнить хоть что-нибудь интересное. В поле его зрения попадает стол, а следом за этим в памяти всплывает один из тех моментов его биографии, о которых он был бы рад не помнить, но для этого алкоголя в его крови на момент исполнения было, по всей видимости, слишком мало. – Я никогда не танцевал голым на столе, - Дэрил прикладывается к бутылке и делает глоток вина. Немного кисловатое на вкус, оно все равно оказывается вкуснее самогона из Королевства, да и не таким крепким.

\- Ты должен загадывать то, чего ты не делал, - закатывая глаза, поправляет его Пол. Дэрил лишь пожимает плечами – он сказал первое, что взбрело ему на ум, и был рад уже этому. Дэрил считал тот случай глупостью. Одной из немногих, о которых он мог вспомнить, как о чем-то, делающем его юность похожей на жизни других подростков, посещающих вечеринки своих друзей и пьющих невесть кем привезенное пиво втайне от родителей.

Пол поднимает руку с зажатой в ней бутылкой, ведет бровями и опускает, чествуя смелый поступок. Потому что таким он сам не занимался. Может быть, даже хорошо, что Дэрил в прошлом проявил чудеса раскрепощения, иначе им обоим сейчас пришлось бы раздеваться и, напевая себе что-нибудь под нос за неимением магнитофона с музыкой, танцевать на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности.

\- Что-то не помню, чтобы ты отжигал в Королевстве, - хмыкает Пол.

\- Еще бы, - Дэрил фыркает, намекая на то, что Пол умудрился забыть о многих пикантных подробностях празднества в Королевстве. – Тогда звездой у нас был ты, - благо, не додумался залезть на стол посреди площади и начать раздеваться на морозе. Естественно, Дэрил не позволил бы этому произойти, но изначальный посыл того, почему Пол вдруг начал бы карабкаться на столешницу, все бы поняли.

– И как же это случилось? - жаль, жаль, что он не видел это воочию. Может быть, кто-то в прошлом даже заснял танец на видео.

– А как это происходит у большинства? – Дэрил пожимает плечами, пользуясь паузой в игре и отпивая еще немного вина. – Напился и проспорил. Мне было пятнадцать, и я плохо переносил алкоголь, - а еще его спина тогда выглядела не так жутко, как сейчас. Мерл только свалил из дома после того инцидента с машиной, а отец еще не успел осознать, что в доме недостает одного жителя. Дэрил уже не мог вспомнить, о чем они тогда спорили, но, скорее всего, его просто взяли на слабо. Проигрывать он не любил. И уступать тоже.

\- Я никогда не спал с женщиной, - улыбается Пол, припоминая их отличия новым кругом игры. Для затравки им неплохо было бы припить, тогда и фантазия заработает на более занимательные факты.

\- Никогда? – Дэрил делает положенный ему по правилам игры глоток и вскидывает брови, с интересом рассматривая Пола. – Я думал… ты пробовал, - точнее, он предполагал, что именно так Пол и должен был понять, кого предпочитает в постели. Дэрил не мог понять этого долгое время. Точнее, он даже не задумывался о наличии других вариантов, пусть первый и не доставлял ему равным счетом никакого удовольствия, кроме удовлетворения естественных физиологических потребностей. Без чего он, в целом, мог и так спокойно прожить. А может, Дэрил попросту не позволял себе об этом думать, ведь знал, какая реакция может последовать, узнай кто-то о таких его увлечениях.

\- Я всегда знал, кто я, - Пол заправляет прядь волос за ухо. А смысл пробовать то, что тебя нисколько не интересует? – Я, конечно, пытался однажды задуматься и поискать в себе что-то… но не нашел. – Он просто был честен с собой с самого начала. В групповом доме приходилось скрывать, там вообще много чего было запрещено, но оттого внутри и крепло убеждение идти против ошибочной системы и дожидаться момента, когда он окажется на свободе. А вместе с совершеннолетием пришел головокружительный опыт и обучение в колледже.

\- Ясно, - Дэрил коротко кивает, решая отложить тему этого разговора до более удачного случая. Пусть изначально все затевалось ради смеха, ему действительно, оказывается, есть о чем подумать и о чем спросить.

Пол облизывает губы, с нетерпением дожидаясь момента, когда ему придется тоже выпить. В мире есть много вещей, которые Пол, в отличие от Дэрила, делал, но им нужно придумать что-то, чего не делал ни один. В этом смысл. Но даже без общежитий Дэрил умудрился некоторые идиотские поступки совершить. Было бы желание, а возможность опозориться найдется. Благо, Пола окружали кретины, которые еженедельно что-то вытворяли, слух вихрем проносился по всему кампусу, а вскоре и забывался – студенты переключались на новые горячие сплетни, в которых никогда не было недостатка. Но в послужном списке у Пола было мало стыдных подвигов, и он не мог порадовать Дэрила какими-нибудь безумными выходками типа танцев на столе. Если тот, конечно, не начнет жульничать и говорить «я никогда не грабил ювелирный». Но это скучно.

\- Я никогда не играл в карты на раздевание, - компания, с которой Дэрил периодически проводил время, когда на горизонте появлялся Мерл, считала покер игрой снобов и богачей, да и денег, которые можно было бы проиграть, у них все равно не водилось, поэтому они предпочитали другой способ расплаты за проигрыш. Естественно, на раздевание играли только тогда, когда в компании появлялась пара-тройка девушек. Вот в подобных мероприятиях Дэрил участия не принимал. И не только потому, что его раздражали сальные шуточки и пошлые комментарии вкупе со свистом и прочими звуками, сопровождающими всякий раунд, после которого барышня снимала очередную деталь гардероба, но и из-за нежелания лишний раз светиться перед кем-либо без одежды.

Пол усмехается, жмурясь и качая головой, и прикладывается к бутылке, делая несколько глотков, чтобы убить свою кристальную трезвость. В буйной юности колледжа случалось всякое, что потом можно было вспоминать с улыбкой, а не дрожью и стыдом.

\- Что ж, - задумчиво тянет Пол, водя языком по нижней губе и задумываясь на несколько секунд, - я никогда не дрочил на парня, которого все именуют Иисусом.

Дэрил все это время заворожено наблюдал за губами Пола, а потому – удивленно моргает, греша на то, что слишком отвлекся и услышал совсем не то. Но, кажется, он нигде не напутал, и Пол сказал именно то, что хотел сказать. Пол не может не улыбаться, пристально глядя на Дэрила и ожидая, когда тот поднимет бутылку, чем преподнесет ему дичайший комплимент. А еще достаточно возбуждающе думать об этом, представлять его, решившего снять напряжение. Какие воспоминания и картинки крутились у него перед глазами в этот момент? Когда это случилось в первый раз? Так и подмывает спросить. Несмотря на то, что запретных тем для разговоров между ними, кажется, больше нет, Пол еще не настолько пьян и пытается следить за языком. Хотя бы слегка. А еще он прямо сейчас готов подкинуть еще парочку воспоминаний, чтобы в момент, когда они внезапно будут ночевать порознь, Дэрилу было, что представлять.

\- Естественно. Дрочить в церкви грешно, - Дэрил закатывает глаза, озвучивая известную всем истину. Передернуть на икону решится только отчаявшийся извращенец. Но ладно, Дэрил прекрасно знает, о ком идет речь, а поэтому, выдержав непродолжительную паузу, прикладывается к бутылке, делая несколько больших глотков вина.

Поставив бутылку, он с прищуром смотрит на Пола. Этого он от него ожидал? Подобные игры подразумевают под собой правдивые ответы, иначе смысл играть в них пропадает. Даже если правда заставляет гореть щеки. Или это вино? В любом случае, такое действительно имело место быть. Это сейчас Пол всегда рядом, и желание прикоснуться к нему, поцеловать или уложить на матрас и заняться с ним сексом стало легко воплотить в жизнь.

А когда-то Дэрилу приходилось прозябать в Святилище и как-то приводить в порядок нервы, расшатанные всеобщим недовольством и самой атмосферой старого завода. Или отвлекаться от массы дел, когда проходило строительство моста, и он мог расслабиться только за плотно задернутым пологом палатки, да и то не всегда. Или пытаться уснуть, чем-то вытесняя звенящие в голове мысли. Правда, тогда размышления о Поле казались еще худшей пыткой, чем все остальное. Но после этого он хотя бы быстро отключался. Больше разбитый, чем удовлетворенный.

\- Я никогда не… - Дэрил задумывается, перебирая в голове возможные варианты. Кажется, они с Полом занимались всем, чем только можно было. А чем не занимались, значит – заниматься не хотели. Приподняв бровь, Пол следит за его взглядом, скользящим по помещению, и начинает смутно подозревать, какой-то отдаленной частью души. Хотя и гадать не нужно – сейчас что-то будет, - занимался сексом на бильярдном столе.

Пол прикусывает губу, услышав фразу, и его сразу бросает в жар. Даже если бы ему прежде довелось заниматься сексом на бильярдном столе, сейчас бы он нагло соврал. Пол, не моргая, смотрит на Дэрила, ощущая истошно застучавшее по ребрам сердце и пытаясь продолжать дышать спокойно. Он опускает бутылку и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, стягивает с себя свитер вместе с футболкой и смотрит с вызовом. Он научил Дэрила не стесняться своих желаний и не собирался ни секунды медлить. К чему? С ним он сам никогда не притворялся, с ним он мог жить.

Пол хватает Дэрила за руку, поднимая с одеяла, и дергает вверх его реглан. Помещение еще недостаточно нагрелось, но через пару минут им будет все равно. Дэрил с готовностью подается вперед, на мгновение прижимаясь обнаженной грудью к горячей груди Пола, следом переключаясь на оставшуюся одежду, которую также необходимо снять как можно скорее.

Он, спотыкаясь, спешит к рюкзаку, выуживая из кармана лубрикант, чтобы не слишком отставать от Пола. Нужно было достать его изначально и водрузить в центр чертового стола, дабы он всегда был под рукой. В конце концов, каждый из них знал, чем закончится вечер. Пол запрыгивает на бильярдный стол, обхватывая бедра Дэрила ногами и прижимая к себе, и тот стонет, едва не выпуская бутылочку из рук.

Поцелуи становятся все более дикими и несдержанными, Пол отклоняется назад, упираясь ладонями в сукно стола, чтобы позволить Дэрилу больше свободы действий. Он беззастенчиво стонет ему в рот, цепляется зубами за нижнюю губу, наслаждаясь смелыми ласками пальцев. Ему уже не терпится перейти к активным действиям, от которых Дэрил тоже будет получать удовольствие и шалеть от ощущений. Секс не доставлял бы и половину чувств, если бы не их эмоции по отношению друг к другу, он был не для того, чтобы забыться и отвлечься, а напротив – увлечься, быть ближе. Этому моральному притяжению не было сил сопротивляться.

Дэрил всякий раз сходил с ума от ощущений, будто до этого не делал ничего подобного. Может, в этом была заслуга Пола, который очень редко повторялся в своих действиях и всегда умудрялся привнести нечто новое, после чего Дэрил мог еще очень долго приходить в себя, восстанавливая дыхание и пытаясь прогнать пятна перед глазами. Сейчас вот, например, в их распоряжении был бильярдный стол, и Дэрил не мог представить, как завтра будет пытаться учиться играть в бильярд на нем же, не воскрешая в памяти кадры происходящего. Кажется, он так ничему и не научится.

 Пол опускается спиной на стол, громко стонет, чего не позволял себе в общинах, опасаясь быть услышанным соседями, упирается затылком и выгибает спину в ответ на равномерные движения, иногда срывающиеся на размашистые. Сквозь ресницы он может следить за Дэрилом, не сводящим взгляда с его подтянутого тела. Он не видел более горячей картины, чем эта, которая насквозь прожгла его голову и продолжает сниться по ночам, несмотря на то, что охотник всегда спит рядом. Подсознание отказывается перестать о нем думать. Каждая мышца напряжена до предела, ему не за что зацепиться руками, поэтому остается только позволять Дэрилу задавать ритм, слушать его хриплое дыхание, теряться в ощущениях.

Дэрил опускает ладонь на его быстро вздымающуюся грудь, чувствуя гулкие удары сердца, скользит ею ниже по влажной от пота коже. Бледное тело на фоне темного сукна выглядит невероятно. Он сжимает второй рукой бедро Пола, продолжая водить ладонью по его груди, задевая пальцами соски, оглаживая ребра – и тот самый шрам на боку, натыкаясь подушечками пальцев на который Дэрил всякий раз будто запинается, - проводит по животу и, дразня, едва задевает рукой член. Пол вновь приподнимается, чтобы увлечь Дэрила в жадный поцелуй. Терпения уже не хватает, всего слишком много, Пол на ощупь находит руку Дэрила и опускает себе на член.

Дэрил спускается губами к шее и плечам, прикусывает тонкую кожу, намереваясь оставить после себя следы, которые Пол все пытался скрыть от чужих глаз, но сейчас зима, и свитер с высоким воротником не вызовет лишних вопросов, поэтому Дэрил мог дать себе волю. Он старался двигать рукой в такт своим движениям, пусть иногда и срывался, загнанно дыша и приостанавливаясь, вынуждая Пола ерзать и подаваться бедрами навстречу.

Ему хочется запрокинуть голову, полностью отдаваясь ощущению подступающего наслаждения, но он продолжает смотреть на изогнувшегося Пола, понимая, что этим только приблизит финал. Дэрил тяжело выдыхает, сильнее впиваясь пальцами его бедра, совершенно не понимая, как Пол мог сокрушаться по поводу синяков на его запястьях, если он сам с завидной регулярностью оставляет синяки на его теле.

Позже они могут повторить медленнее, нежнее, но сейчас хочется именно этого: рваного дыхания в стиснутых напряжением легких, сжатых на талии ладоней, до боли впивающихся пальцами в прохладную от пота кожу, несдержанного стона и кружащейся от наслаждения головы. Да, кажется, Пол поймал чертовы белые звезды перед глазами. Он моргает несколько раз, и они постепенно сменяются расплывающейся картинкой.

Пол лежит на столе, восстанавливая дыхание и невидящим взглядом уставившись в потолок. Мысли возвращаются тягуче, ленно. В прошлом у него не выдавалось возможностей разлеживаться на столах. И сейчас это было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Дэрил упирается рукой в бортик, пытаясь успокоиться. Ноги с трудом держат его в вертикальном положении, но он опасается, что стол рухнет, если он подумает взгромоздиться на него поверх Пола.

\- Тебе не нравилась игра. По-моему, просто потому что ты не умел в нее играть, - Пол улыбается, облизывая пересохшие губы и поглядывая на Дэрила хитрым взглядом. Дэрил лениво поглаживает его щиколотку, фыркая на замечание. Конечно, он не умел играть в эту игру. ТАК точно не умел.

\- Я играл в нее всего один раз, - но если бы ему тогда предложили подобную вариацию правил, он бы отказался. Даже если бы на месте Бэт был кто-то другой. К тому же, никто, кроме Пола, и не стал бы ничего ему предлагать. Только он каким-то чудом умудрился отыскать в нем нечто привлекательное, чего Дэрил до сих пор никак не мог понять.

 Пол понимает, что лежать на столе – все-таки не самое приятное занятие, так как конечности начинают затекать, и он бы с удовольствием нежился на одеяле. Но там они вытворяли подобное сотню раз. Постфинальное расслабленное состояние отнюдь не располагает к придумыванию новых и интересных фактов для игры, которые они не пробовали, но очень хотели бы. Кажется, они оба проиграли. Слишком быстро и стремительно. И ни на секунду об этом не пожалели. На самом деле ведь это неважно; игре нужна была лишь изюминка, то, что превратить ее в запоминающуюся.

\- Я никогда…, - медленно начинает Пол, прикрывая глаза и не переставая улыбаться. Дэрил ведет языком по груди, целует солнечное сплетение и замирает, заслышав следующую реплику, - не занимался сексом больше трех раз за ночь, - и что же ты будешь с этим делать, Диксон? Пол неисправим. Вот тот момент, когда они уже не кристально трезвы, но херней страдать и шутить ниже пояса не начали. Кажется, что алкоголь слегка выветрился от интенсивных действий, и его место заняла ленивая расслабленность, вкупе с клиническим идиотизмом.

Сместившись, Дэрил нависает над Полом, приблизившись к самому лицу. Он касается носом кончика его носа и смотрит с подозрительным прищуром во вновь открывшиеся зеленые глаза.

\- Значит, три раза за ночь у тебя все же было? – и не с ним. Такое Дэрил точно запомнил бы. Но они оба обычно были слишком уставшими для того, чтобы совершать подобные подвиги, а днем никто не позволял им подолгу оставаться наедине, все время требуя аудиенции то одного, то второго, то обоих сразу. Думать о том, что кто-то когда-то смог, а он все никак, Дэрилу не нравилось. Значит, у кого-то все же выходило лучше, больше и чаще.


	15. Мы всегда жили в замке // We Have Always Lived in the Castle

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Gerard Way - Dasher (feat. Lydia Night)  
Frank_ _Sinatra_ _-_ _Silent_ _Night_

\- Плохая игра, беру свои слова назад, - Пол хмурится, облизывая пересохшие губы. Он только теперь заторможено понял, что сморозил глупость. Выкручиваться уже поздно, а врать они друг другу зареклись. Тем более, Дэрил сразу распознает ложь, и от этого станет только хуже. Пол изо всех сил прикусывает губу, ставшую слишком чувствительной после безумных поцелуев, и ловит взгляд Дэрила, склонившегося над ним и требующего ответа. Придрался к словам, но… они были правдой.

\- Это так не работает, - Дэрил раздраженно дергает плечом – вектор разговора и нахмуренное выражение лица Пола ему уже не нравятся. – С одним человеком? – предполагать наличие нескольких людей в постели Пола – пусть и по очереди, скорее всего, - за одну ночь Дэрилу не нравилось еще больше.

Дэрил вообще не уверен, хочет ли он услышать правдивый ответ, и не знает, сможет ли заставить себя поверить в ложь, если Пол решит преподнести ему именно ее. Оба варианта могли его расстроить, хотя в первом сохранялась двадцатипятипроцентная вероятность приемлемого ответа. Хотя ему довольно сложно было определиться, какая альтернатива его устраивает больше – несколько раз за ночь, но с одним человеком, или меньше трех, но с несколькими. Задав этот вопрос самому себе, Дэрил оказывался в тупике.

Пол понимает, что бежать некуда. Во всех смыслах. А если он отшутится и уйдет от ответа, то это будет использовано против него – Дэрил сделает выводы, возможно, далекие от реальности. Значит, придется краснеть и рассказывать. Или лучше – заставить краснеть охотника?

\- Хочешь послушать грязные истории? – Пол усмехается, вскинув брови, вызывая своим изменением настроения еще большее недоумение у Дэрила.

Он не хочет слушать грязные истории, он пытается отстраниться, но Пол только сильнее сжимает его ногами, не позволяя сдвинуться с места. Крепкими натренированными ногами, о которых Дэрил предпочел бы думать больше, чем о всяких там бывших любовниках, с которыми связаны какие-то там истории. Он уже не рад, что вообще спросил, а не принялся при первой же возможности воплощать озвученное действие в жизнь.

Не то чтобы Пол стеснялся что-либо рассказывать, но понимал, что одно неверное слово ранит мужское самолюбие. Он не собирался выдумывать истории о том, как мстил тогдашнему парню и в ту же ночь запрыгнул в постель к другому, и называть это просто плохим периодом в жизни – так можно описать всю его жизнь вплоть до последних пары лет.

\- С одним, - Пол вздыхает и чуть улыбается, начиная вспоминать, - не знаю, как это получилось, но он свел меня с ума.

Чем больше говорит Пол, тем больше хмурится Дэрил, переваривая всю полученную информацию. Он даже не может толком обрадоваться тому, что за ночь у Пола был всего один партнер, ведь этот самый партнер «свел его с ума».

– Напряжение копилось несколько дней и не хотело уходить. Плюс сложности с уединением, ну, ты знаешь, вечно кто-то вламывается в трейлер, чего-то хочет, - он скользит ладонями по широкой груди, пытаясь расслабить заметно напрягшегося Дэрила. Если он не хотел услышать ответ – не стоило задавать вопрос. Разве подобные рассказы не должны возбуждать? Особенно приправленные тихим голосом с хрипотцой, созданной слегка пересохшим горлом, и ласковыми движениями. Может, стоило переместиться и прижать Дэрила к одеялу, чтобы уж точно не вырвался. Но Пол не находит в себе сил сдвинуться, вновь думая о том, что зря ляпнул о больше, чем трех раз за ночь. Может, если они будут в более удобном месте, а не на столе, четыре акта получатся абсолютно без напряга. Он прикрывает глаза, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Дэрила, проводит подушечками по коже затылка. Его прикрытые глаза и блуждающая на губах улыбка мешают Дэрилу адекватно соображать, но тот упорно генерирует какие-никакие логические цепочки, цепляясь за отдельные факты.

Пол упомянул о трейлере, в котором никогда не выдавалось возможным уделить должное количество времени самому себе – их больная тема, - а значит, этот чертов сексуальный гигант, доводящий до исступления и могущий по несколько раз за ночь, случился в постели Пола уже после того, как мир населили ходячие мертвецы. Просто прекрасно. Дэрилу действительно не следовало спрашивать и просто продолжить жить спокойно.

\- Помнишь, как я привел вас в Хиллтоп, как мы отдали вам припасы и вернулись в Александрию, чтобы разработать план по уничтожению Спасителей?

Пол продолжает говорить, будто специально раскрывая все больше и больше подробностей, вместо того, чтобы остановиться на простом коротком ответе – да, было, да, только с одним. Его рассказ подводит действо к первым дням их знакомства и Александрии, а значит, отрезок времени, в который это все произошло, сократился еще больше. Конечно, Дэрил помнил. Ведь именно тогда более-менее размеренная жизнь поселения начала рушиться. Хотя, скорее всего, это был просто перерыв, Ниган обязательно бы нашел их местонахождение и нагрянул. Дэрил помнит, как он был раздражен появлением и поведением Пола, как зол на то, что из-за него они потеряли припасы, как насторожен из-за всей сложившейся ситуации и с новым открывшимся поселением, и со Спасителями, и с наглым переговорщиком, решившим принять непосредственное участие в исполнении их договора. Оказывается, в это время Пол успел не только влезть в их жизнь, но и с кем-то переспать.

Пол всерьез подумывал, что охотник его прибьет за такие подробности, и адреналин плавил чувство самосохранения. Будь между ними не такие тесные отношения, Дэрил бы как минимум попытался Пола оттолкнуть. Но без тесных отношений не было бы и таких острых вопросов. Концентрация алкоголя в крови еще мала, но ее достаточно, чтобы в Поле зажегся задор. Возможно, тот, который Дэрила бесит.

– Рик выделил мне комнату, и той ночью я не мог заснуть. Само собой, нервы перед опасной миссией. Нужно было обязательно выспаться, а для этого – скинуть напряжение. – Пол прекрасно знает, какую опасную игру ведет, и удивляется, как Дэрил в этот момент не захотел разбить ему нос. Он ведет бедрами, двигается, соприкасаясь животом и грудью. _Как тогда_. За закрытыми веками вырисовываются картинки по памяти, а тактильность позволяет практически воссоздать события той ночи, только теперь прислушиваясь к дыханию Дэрила и имея возможность его в любую секунду поцеловать, наслаждаясь теплом нависающего сверху тела. Стиснуть зубы, зажмуриться, когда дыхание перехватит и голову начнет вести.

Дэрил практически слышит, с каким трудом вертятся в его голове шестеренки. Пол действует на его мыслительный процесс, как ржавчина на старые механизмы – пагубно. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, царапнув ногтями сукно на столе, старательно игнорируя всякие телодвижения Пола и сосредотачиваясь на главном. С кем он, блять, спал? В Александрии, на тот момент, было только два человека, с которыми у Пола теоретически могло что-то выгореть. Аарон и Эрик. Но они с такой любовью смотрели друг на  друга, что Дэрил не мог даже мысли допустить о возможной измене. Тем не менее, Аарон не так уж давно проявлял к Полу откровенную симпатию, которая могла стать результатом когда-то проведенной вместе ночи. Ну ебаный в рот.

Он очень, блять, рад, что кто-то – вероятно, Аарон – смог удовлетворить неутолимые потребности Пола в сексе, и теперь только больше задумался о том, а удовлетворяет ли их он сам.

\- Одного раза мне не хватило, - Пол сжимает губы, медля с рассказом. Он ждет, что Дэрил вот-вот дернется назад, но вряд ли это способно его заткнуть. В ту ночь он увидел из окна своей спальни фигуру сидящего на крыльце соседнего дома арбалетчика, курящего сигарету. В тот момент у Иисуса закралась мысль – а не продолжает ли он его выслеживать, выискивать подвох. Он даже думал спуститься и поговорить, окончательно расставить точки. Но, пока решался и придумывал диалог, который бы не закончился сразу же первой, короткой и едкой фразой со стороны Диксона, тот докурил сигарету и ушел.

\- Все вспоминал, как он меня связывал, наивно полагая, что я не выберусь. Как заботливо оставил мне на утро воды, чтобы я не умер от жажды. Как пытался вытащить меня из фургона, облапав с головы до ног… такого со мной еще не случалось, - Пол открывает глаза, бесстыдно уставившись в ошарашенные глаза Дэрила, до которого заторможено начал доходить смысл всего горячего рассказа.

\- Что? – Дэрил моргает, выныривая из своих тягостных размышлений. Он уже успел утвердиться в мысли о том, что идеальные отношения Аарона и Эрика были не такими уж идеальными, раз Пол умудрился в них влезть. Правда, он как-то упоминал о сексе втроем и о том, кого следует брать в качестве партнера, поэтому мало ли что там подпадало под описание идеальных отношений в их понимании и все такое, а Пол как раз сошел бы за того самого незнакомца, с которым потом можно больше не пересекаться. Дэрил уже даже попытался ступить на путь принятия и смирения – долгий и тернистый, - лишь бы перестать об этом думать и закрыть, наконец, тему, но слова Пола, как всегда, выводили его из строя, переиначивая вообще все, о чем он строил предположения.

Дэрил не мог определиться с тем, о чем думать для него более дико – о том, что у Пола когда-то было что-то с Аароном или Эриком, а может, и обоими сразу, или о том, что он передернул на него – трижды – в первые же дни их знакомства. Почему? Он никогда не был образцом привлекательности и мужского идеала в целом, а рядом находились мужчины объективно привлекательнее его. Пусть Дэрил никогда никого так в своем окружении и не оценивал, но все равно понимал, что многим уступает на фоне того же высокого, обаятельного и дружелюбного Аарона.

\- А это вообще считается? – Дэрил тянет Пола на себя, выпрямляясь. Теперь Пол сидит на бортике бильярдного стола, а Дэрилу больше не приходится сгибаться над ним, и он может сцепить руки в замок за его спиной, не позволяя сильно отодвинуться. Дэрилу хочется задать одновременно множество вопросов. _Ты в своем уме? У тебя действительно отвратительный вкус? Кто, блять, вообще дрочит на незнакомцев? Я нравился тебе уже тогда?_ Последний вопрос заставляет мурашки бегать по его спине. Сейчас мысль об этом вызывала лишь приятные и теплые чувства, пусть, скорее всего, Полу всего лишь действительно нужно было снять напряжение, и он за каким-то чертом выбрал его, как замену порно-журналу, но тогда, узнай об этом, Дэрил с большей вероятностью сломал бы ему нос и, может, еще правую руку.

\- Зависит от формулировки фразы, - пожимает плечами Пол, и нахальная улыбка не хочет сходить с губ. – Вот если бы я сказал: я тра… а, впрочем, ты сам понял, - он решает не заканчивать фразу с другими версиями, которые мог нарисовать в своем воображении Дэрил. - А ты? – ладони скользят по спине Дэрила, очерчивая шершавость шрамов. Пол подается чуть вперед, едва касаясь зубами нижней губы Дэрила, - ты фантазировал? Или только вспоминал обо мне? – горячо шепчет он, - и в какой позе?

В кон, касающийся передергивания, Дэрил пил, а значит, непросто переживал их разлуку. Вот только Полу жуть как вдруг захотелось узнать, влекло ли охотника к нему до того, как они начали отношения. А вдруг? Конечно, он особо не надеется, прекрасно зная, насколько тот был скован до их накидывания вином в прошлый раз в этом доме. Пол рассказал свое откровение, ожидая какого-нибудь, пусть самого ничтожного, пусть даже просто зардевшихся щек, в ответ, хотя он и без того вновь зажег в себе возбуждение.

Дэрил облизывает пересохшие губы, испытывая необходимость выпить, дабы получить возможность списать вновь охвативший лицо жар на алкоголь. Делиться своими фантазиями, даже с самим Полом, о котором они и были, определенно сложнее, чем делать их реальными. Он закусывает губу и отрицательно дергает головой – никаких грязных историй от него. Дэрил не умеет их рассказывать. Да, естественно, он фантазировал. Но, по большей части, вспоминал. Самые яркие сцены, которые даже не всегда касались секса.

Пол вдруг чувствует укол совести, вырвавшейся из-за пелены легкого хмеля и расслабленности после оргазма, из-за того, что заставил Дэрила чувствовать себя неловко. Хотя казалось бы – что в этом такого? Они не просто видели друг друга голыми, но и обнажали друг перед другом души, хотели одного и того же, разве одна небольшая игра – это слишком? Он решает не давить на Дэрила, дождавшись, когда тот сам осмелеет. Да и не так уж ему нужны эти грязные разговоры. Но так легко увлечься, когда напьешься.

\- Или ты надеялся, что я сейчас расскажу про оргию, которую мы устраивали с друзьями? С наркотой и бухлом…. Ох, какого же ты плохого обо мне мнения, - Пол цокает языком и облизывает губы. У него ведь даже на бильярдном столе секса до этого момента не было, и пьяным и голым он не танцевал. Другие безумства, конечно, были, может, однажды и они всплывут в разговоре.

Дэрил поудобнее перехватывает Пола и, недолго думая, возвращается вместе с ним к камину. Там вино, мягкое одеяло и никаких бортиков, упирающихся, куда не нужно. Дэрил кое-как присаживается на пол, едва не заваливаясь на бок вместе с Полом, продолжающим цепляться за него руками и ногами. В целом, ему вполне удобно и так, а еще пара поползновений со стороны Пола, и они приблизятся к выполнению действия еще на один шаг.

\- Я надеялся, что ты вообще пошутил, - Дэрил фыркает, подтягивая к себе бутылку.

\- Ну, может и шутил, - Пол отводит взгляд в потолок, возвращая на лицо расслабленную улыбку. От камина веет приятным теплом, разнеживая, и он заводит руку за голову, устраиваясь удобнее. Ему хочется продолжать льнуть к Дэрилу, чтобы реализовать кон, но это теперь кажется немного неуместным, - или нет. В зависимости от того, хочешь ли ты в это верить. Да, я знаю, как дико это звучит. Грешный Иисус, - но разве можно не задуматься, почему на тебя _так_ _пылко_ смотрел незнакомый мужчина и жаждал выбить весь дух? Может быть, даже своими неоднозначными телодвижениями. – Ну, если не считается, то мне стоит выпить, - Пол тянется к своей бутылке и делает несколько глотков.

\- Лучше бы это была не шутка, - тихо бормочет Дэрил, пряча слова за несколькими глотками вина. Ему льстила мысль о том, что Пол представлял себе его, когда не мог уснуть той ночью в выделенной ему комнатушке и не был в состоянии остановиться после одного раза.

Он не думал об оргии, наркоте и прочем. Всего лишь о… тоже не самом лучшем варианте развития событий, за мысли о котором ему теперь стыдно. Это ведь Пол. Он не стал бы влезать в чужие отношения или позволять себе менять по несколько партнеров за ночь, пусть даже находясь в крайней степени опьянения. Все это такие глупости. И Дэрил тоже глупый. И чертовски ревнивый.

– Прости.

– За что? – Пол хмурится, - за то, что не можешь ничего рассказать? Ну и что, - хмыкает он. Его фантазии хватит на двоих с головой. Впрочем, зачем фантазировать, когда можно непосредственно заниматься приятным? И не нести чушь. – Или за вопрос? Я знаю, я немного перегнул палку, прости, - он опускает глаза. Говорил же, что иногда его перекрывает от алкоголя, а в последние дни его было на редкость много. Возможно, у него интоксикация разумных мыслей.

– Мне все же иногда стоит держать рот на замке, - Дэрил дергает плечом, раздражаясь на самого себя. Или ему стоит хотя бы изредка думать, прежде чем говорить или о чем-то спрашивать.

Пол закатывает глаза – он и так слишком много времени потратил, чтобы научить Дэрила изъясняться словами, а не мимикой, не пестрящей разнообразием. А если тот действительно решит вернуться к обычному состоянию? Молчаливый Дэрил – плохая версия, ведь так у Пола нет доказательств, что что-то идет не так, кроме угрюмого взгляда. А наседать и выпытывать что-то ему очень не нравилось.

\- Не смей, - он качает головой. Ему нужны слова, даже грубые. Любые. Если мнение другими не получается выразить.

И у Пола есть много вещей, о которых он хотел бы рассказать, что объяснило бы его поведение и поступки, которые редко, но все же выходят из-под контроля. Он мнется некоторое время, раздумывает, вертя в руках бутылку. Дэрилу стоит знать о нем больше, несмотря на готовность принимать его таким, какой он есть.

\- Знаешь, я много херни делал в прошлом. Большинство не вяжется с моим образом, а что-то может тебе не понравиться, - начинает он. И как веселая на первый взгляд игра вдруг могла испортить настроение? Может, стоит им снова сыграть в «правда или  действие», это уж точно безопаснее – есть небольшая свобода выбора.

– А кто из нас не делал херни? – Дэрил вскидывает голову, глядя Полу в глаза. «Кто из вас без греха, пусть первый бросит в нее камень» - он не был из тех, кто мог бы позволить себе кого-то осуждать. - Ты же знаешь, что я срать хотел на твой образ с первого дня нашей встречи, - верить в безгрешность Пола – Иисуса, как его все предпочитали называть, - было так же бессмысленно, как уповать на то, что ожившие мертвецы это не что иное, как второе пришествие, и вскоре все человечество ожидает рай на земле.

Пол тихо смеется, зажмурившись, качает головой. Дэрил, кажется, был единственным, кто ни на секунду не задумался о божественном вмешательстве по сбрасыванию Иисуса на их головы. Или задницы, если говорить прямо – он ведь нарочно наткнулся на них со спины. И Диксон готов был пристрелить чудака, даже если бы ему за это грозила вечность в адском пламени. Когда случится – тогда и будет разбираться с проблемой, не раньше. Но Пол был обыкновенным человеком, у которого в жизни тоже происходила всякая дрянь. Просто он об этой дряни не распространялся.

– Все, конечно, в прошлом, но это я. От себя не убежишь. Я напивался, я употреблял наркотики, я спал с незнакомцем. Это уже не имеет значения. И ты не можешь меня задеть какими-либо вопросами, потому что я знаю, что ты не пытаешься меня обидеть, - он поднимает глаза и проводит ладонью по плечу Дэрила, - ты хочешь обо мне знать больше – и я этому рад. – Дэрил никогда и не пытался его осудить, даже впоследствии не шутил над услышанным, как сделал бы любой на его месте. Они оба не считали себя идеальными, они знали, что были испорчены в прошлом, и продолжали с этим жить, не обманывая самих себя. - Но, чтобы ты знал, - Пол усмехается себе под нос, - втроем у меня не было, я не изменяю партнерам, даже если некоторые из них были придурками.

Ревность Дэрила чувствовалась за милю, даже к метафорическому и несуществующему парню. У него не было никаких оснований опасаться. Да, Пол знал, что Дэрил ему верит, но, черт возьми, как же льстили эти злые искры в глазах, готовые сжечь парня, сделавшего с Полом хет-трик. Умом Дэрил понимал, что изредка вспыхивающая ревность, как реакция на упоминания о тех парнях, которые были у Пола до него, всего лишь отражение его неуверенности в себе и своих силах. Не только в сексе, но и в отношениях в целом, ведь толкового опыта у него не было ни в том, ни в другом. Но контролировать ее проявления он не мог. И пока не научился.

– О, ну спасибо, что ты сказал об этом вне игры, - Дэрил фыркает, отвечая на усмешку Пола и понемногу расслабляясь.

\- Ой, - Пол прикрывает рот ладонью. Изменять и заниматься сексом втроем – эти действия не делал никто из них прежде, и пришлось бы по правилам игры выполнять, что в данных реалиях – затруднительная и практически невыполнимая задача. Как в практическом смысле, так и по соображениям совести.

Кажется, на этом моменте игру стоит свернуть, пока она окончательно не испортила их отношения. Пол вдруг вспоминает фразу, прозвучавшую на этом же самом месте, предупреждающую о пагубных последствиях игры, как бы ни были изменены ее правила.

\- Ты говорил, что нет ничего хуже, чем «я никогда не». И ты играл в нее всего один раз. Что тогда случилось?

Возвращение сюда неизбежно напоминало об их первых неловких разговорах, о том, как у Диксона в конце концов развязался язык, и вместо коротких матерных ремарок он начал рассказывать о себе. Хорошо, что и сейчас у них есть пустой дом, вино, тишина и неисчисляемое время наедине друг с другом.

\- Я тогда играл с Бэт. Сестрой Мэгги, - Дэрилу кажется, что в горле мгновенно пересыхает, его сдавливает невидимый шнур, от которого не избавишься, неважно, сколько для этого выпить вина. Вспоминать о ней ему почему-то тяжелее всего. Вероятно, из-за того, что она оказалась права – исчезла, как и предрекала, а он безумно по ней скучал. Кажется, Бэт, не считая Пола, была единственной, кто знал о нем больше, чем все остальные. Даже Рик не был в курсе некоторых вещей. Он и не спрашивал. А о чем-то, наверное, догадывался и сам. – Когда мы жили в тюрьме, у детей там была игра «угадай, кем был Дэрил Диксон до того, как мир пошел по пизде», - Дэрил отставляет бутылку подальше от себя, опасаясь допить ее прежде, чем закончит говорить. – Вариантов было множество. Уверен, я слышал далеко не все, но у меня редко спрашивали, в верном ли направлении они думают, - все знали о том, что Рик был шерифом, а Хершел и его семья раньше жили на ферме. Ни у кого не было каких-либо серьезных секретов, ведь всякие умения помогали обустроить жизнь в тюрьме, поэтому люди делились ими, а вместе с тем и своими историями. Дэрил же занимался поиском припасов, разбирался с мертвецами и приводил новых людей, попадающихся ему на пути и нуждающихся в защите и крове.

 – Во время нападения на тюрьму многие погибли, а остальные разделились, пытаясь укрыться от ходячих, проникнувших внутрь. Так вышло, что мы с Бэт оказались вместе, - он относился к ней, как к неразумному ребенку. Большую часть времени она действительно вела себя так. Но, в конечном счете, именно Дэрил оказался тем, кто ошибался в своих суждениях. – Ей хотелось попробовать алкоголь. Впервые в жизни. Терять-то нам все равно было уже нечего, - рассказывая, Дэрил не смотрит на Пола. Он опускает взгляд на свои руки и перебирает пальцы. – Я привел ее в лачугу, где было чертовски много самогона. Это место пиздец как напоминало мне мой дом, и уже поэтому, наверное, стоило забить на эту идею и убраться оттуда подальше, - он все ждал, когда в окне того дома покажется физиономия его папаши. Или он возникнет вдруг в том самом кресле перед неработающим телевизором и бросит в него пустой банкой из-под самогона, обвиняя в том, что именно из-за него дурацкий ящик перестал работать. После он мерещился Дэрилу в отблесках пламени на стекле, но его образ так и не исчез из памяти, вслед за дымящимися обломками.

– Бэт предложила поиграть, сказала, что так напиваться будет хотя бы веселее, и я согласился. Вначале все шло неплохо – обычная глупая игра. А потом она сказала: «Я никогда не сидела в тюрьме», - и меня перемкнуло. Я подумал - вот, что обо мне на самом думают люди, когда видят меня? Думают, будто я преступник, и не перестают опасаться, что бы я ни делал, - словно он был убийцей, которому пришлось долгое время скрываться в лесу, а иначе, откуда все эти умения, блядский арбалет, поведение и внешний вид в целом. Дэрил действительно был убийцей, но только стал им намного позже, чем все могли предполагать. – Я вспылил. Наговорил и наделал глупостей, о которых жалею до сих пор. Как видишь, я тоже бываю тем еще козлом, когда выпью, - да и не только, когда выпьет. – Она поняла меня и простила, - естественно, это ведь Бэт, - старалась помочь. Но, как можешь заметить, сейчас ее с нами нет. Я должен был вернуть Мэгги ее сестру живой, но не справился и с этим, - он все же возвращается к бутылке, которая уже пуста больше, чем наполовину. Он не знал, рассказывала ли до этого Мэгги что-нибудь Полу о своей семье. Знал ли он о том, как именно и почему умерли ее отец и сестра. Задумывался ли о том, что Дэрил не смог предотвратить смерть Хершела и не защитил Бэт.

Пол, естественно, ловит ассоциацию – распивая алкоголь, Дэрил с Бэт играли в глупую игру, точно так же, как и они сами два года назад в этом доме. Всем казалось, что Дэрилу плевать, как он выглядит в глазах окружающих, но Пол знал всю подноготную, его ранимую душу и некоторую сохранившуюся детскость, которая с ранних лет была придавлена необходимостью резко повзрослеть, чтобы выжить. Бэт – еще один человек, которого Дэрил пытался спасти, но не смог. Сколько их было? Почти всех его близких своими гнилыми зубами вырвал у него из рук жестокий мир. Несмотря на то, что Дэрил не утверждал прямо, в его голосе и рассказе слышится, как сильно он скучает по подруге, о которой прежде старался не заикаться. Чтобы не поднимать болезненные воспоминания, готовые в любой момент вцепиться в его легкие.

\- Бэт. Красивая девочка, - произносит Пол. В кабинете у Мэгги на стене висят написанные маслом портреты всех, кого она потеряла и не хотела забывать. Полу очень нравилась живопись, и он подолгу рассматривал их, представлял изображенных людей и то, каким могло быть их будущее, если бы не войны. - Хотел бы я познакомиться с ней. Судя по рассказам Мэгги, она была чудесная. Полная добра.

\- Так и есть, - Бэт всегда казалась Дэрилу добрее и мягче, чем все остальные. Он считал, что она попросту не сможет выжить в суровом мире, привыкнув к тому, что ее всегда опекают старшие. Но, несмотря на это, у нее вышло какое-то время прожить самостоятельно, справиться, почти сбежать. Бэт всегда говорила, что не похожа ни на Мэгги, ни на Мишонн, ни на него. Так оно и было. Но, когда она поступила так, как сделал бы кто-то из них, это привело к ее смерти. – Вы бы нашли с ней общий язык. А потом стали бы донимать меня уже вдвоем.

Пол немного слышал от Мэгги, она упоминала, что в какой-то момент Дэрил был близок с Бэт и тяжело переживал ее потерю. Она не распространялась об этом, вряд ли и сам Диксон делился с кем-то своими чувствами, но по его поведению близкие легко понимали, когда трогать не стоит. Пол не ждал, что воспоминания о белокурой девчонке проявятся именно сегодня, но он рад, что Дэрил нашел в себе силы не только о ней рассказать, но и предположить, каким могло быть их совместное будущее. Но от этого на языке оседает сладкая горечь. Когда они в Королевстве пели песню, Дэрил обязан был вспомнить о ней в числе всех людей, которых потерял.

Пол, и Бэт видели в нем больше, чем все остальные, а также пытались доказать ему самому то, что он на самом деле не плохой человек, просто в его жизни было много плохих вещей, которые сделали его таким.

Бэт была одной из многих, кто не заслуживал уродливой судьбы. Говорят, что хорошие люди умирают раньше. Может быть, это даже к лучшему – на несколько лет меньше страдают в этом мире.

Но если брать за правду это утверждение, то Пол прожил так долго, потому что на самом деле он не такой уж и хороший, как всем кажется. Алкоголь заставляет зацикливаться на одной и той же мысли, чаще – неприятной, и с этим ничего не сделаешь. Пол начал разговор и не может прикусить язык, ему хочется абсолютно все объяснить Дэрилу. Они слишком схожи в последствиях своих искалеченных судеб. Все люди совершают ошибки, но некоторые никогда не перестают о них жалеть, сколько бы времени ни прошло.

\- «Тоже» бываешь козлом? - усмехается Пол, повторяя проскользнувшую ранее реплику. - Ты же говорил, что тебе понравилось, как я себя вел. И ты не против, если я снова что-то вытворю, - он со странной горькой улыбкой смотрит на Дэрила, а через несколько секунд делает пару глотков вина, чтобы разбудить в себе смелость и рассказать ему еще один кусочек о своей жизни. Он не отказывался от своего прошлого, но старался закопать его достаточно глубоко. Несмотря на это, его острые края все равно ощущались, стоило положить ладони на импровизированную могилу его плохих поступков и неудач.

\- Это твои слова, не мои, – Дэрил, фыркая, разводит руками. – Я не против только в том случае, если твоя выходка закончится оргазмом, а не глобальным пиздецом, - хотя оставалась вероятность того, что Пол для начала организует именно пиздец, а потом уже он как-нибудь приведет и к оргазму. Лишь бы в процессе никто не умер и не сильно травмировался. Свои выцветающие синяки на запястьях Дэрил травмой не считал.

\- Вот и моему бывшему нравилось. Особенно когда я под кайфом, - вдруг роняет Пол. Начало положено, и он не может отказываться от своих слов, нужно продолжать. Пол нервно сжимает пальцы, водит по горлышку бутылки. Дэрил имеет право знать даже темные периоды его биографии. Даже если и без подтверждений не считает его святым.

\- Его звали Алекс, и он втянул меня во все дерьмо, которое происходило в моей жизни после группового дома, - Пол прикрывает глаза, собираясь с силами. Все, что он рассказывал прежде – не шло ни в какое сравнение с этим эпизодом жизни. Плохим эпизодом, который отпечатался на подкорке мозга слишком крепко.

\- Он работал медбратом, воровал на работе таблетки и продавал. Пару раз он накачивал меня без моего ведома. В первый раз я потерял из памяти несколько дней жизни, а также хорошую работу. Не смог вернуть ее. Пришлось подключаться к его бизнесу и помогать. Вписаться в несколько нехороших авантюр, - Пол неловко ведет плечами. Сердце гулко стучит, словно он не уверен в том, что Дэрил его примет и поймет. В этом всем, конечно, не было его вины, но Пол не считал правильным обвинять лишь обстоятельства. Он мог соскочить в любой момент, но почему-то отложил его.

Дэрил с каждым сказанным Полом предложением сильнее сжимает кулаки, пока ногти не впиваются в ладонь с такой силой, что становится больно. Он не перебивает и не уточняет подробности того, что же Пол мог натворить под наркотой, что лишился той хорошей работы, а вместе с ней и возможности устроить себе нормальную жизнь, в обход предписанных ему обществом вариантов будущего, к которому, так или иначе, приходят, по мнению окружающих, практически все дети, лишенные родителей.

Почему Пол вообще связался с таким человеком? Почему не ушел после первого раза, а остался рядом с этим Алексом? Осознавал ведь, наверняка, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Пол умный парень, но порой творил такие глупости. Особенно, когда думал, будто заслуживает всего того дерьма, которое подбрасывает ему жизнь.

Тот мудак, конечно, скорее всего, уже мертв, ведь такие, как он, долго не живут. Может, причиной тому стали даже не ожившие мертвецы, а какой-нибудь клиент, которому захотелось получить двойную дозу таблеток или тот, кому не понравилась цена за них. В любом случае, ему несказанно повезло оказаться на том свете, иначе Дэрил обеспечил бы ему увлекательное путешествие по всем кругам ада. Не убил бы – Пол бы не позволил, - но с удовольствием запихал бы ему в глотку побольше того дерьма, которое он в свое время подсунул Полу, и не стал бы сожалеть, если бы это привело ублюдка к смерти.

\- Потом он снова накачал меня. Тогда я чуть не умер. Он, конечно, не признался в этом, но я помню себя на полу, как он нависал надо мной с испуганным взглядом, и ужасную боль в ребрах, будто на грани перелома. Он откачал меня, заставил выблевать все, что было в желудке, бесконечно извинялся. Не хотел, чтобы я его бросал. Но я все равно это сделал. Ты спрашивал, почему я ограбил ювелирный? – Пол поднял подбородок, - я пытался выбраться. У меня не было ни черта. – Оставались только кое-какие связи, которые он обрел благодаря Алексу. И это даже не половина истории его дерьмовой жизни. Он не мог продолжать, не мог прямо сейчас выложить все. У Пола резко кончились силы, стоило рассказать вот этот неприятный кусок. Один из самых неприятных. Но сразу после этого с плеч будто свалилось половина груза, который он тащил всю жизнь в одиночку.

Они приехали сюда наслаждаться праздниками, а разговор почему-то затронул болезненные темы. Может, другого подходящего места и времени для них не нашлось бы. Может, они не решились бы без вина, которое развязывало язык.

Дэрил не может подобрать подходящих слов для ответа. Смысла говорить о том, как следовало поступить Полу в прошлом, уже нет. Проблема заключалась в том, что Дэрил не мог сообразить ничего стоящего, подходящего для выражения своей поддержки. Он никогда не поступил бы с Полом так, ведь не понимал, как можно умышленно навредить дорогому человеку.

\- Так что, может, мне вообще не стоит и пить. Но когда это кого-либо останавливало? В этом мире слишком мало соблазнов, чтобы пренебрегать и отказываться от них, - Пол пытается улыбнуться. Нужно стараться ухватить все хорошее, что предоставляет судьба, потому что позже может не оказаться и этого. Жить. Воплощать даже самые глупые задумки, приносящие радость. Такие, как организация самого настоящего Рождества и Нового года.

\- Главное, что ты понял необходимость уйти от него и покончить со всем этим, - Дэрил, например, никогда не пытался уйти от плохой жизни, считая, будто так все и должно быть, даже если ему не нравилось то, чем он занимался и как жил. Он чаще сбегал от хорошей, воображая, будто она ему не принадлежит.

\- На самом деле, я не уверен, что покончил бы с этим, - Пол качает головой, показывая своих демонов. Уж если быть честным, то кристально, - я думал об этом. Собирался. Но… - он осекается. Дерьмо в его жизни не прекращало происходить, как далеко он ни пытался сбежать от него и прошлого, меняя все, что только возможно. – Мир решил все за меня, когда сошел с ума. И наличие работы и планов на будущее уже стало не так важно, - Пол пожимает плечами и делает глоток из бутылки. В тот момент будущее казалось ему слишком абстрактным, но он не прекращал верить в нечто хорошее. Как оказалось, хорошее можно построить, только когда все старое, плохое, рухнет прямо под ноги.

\- Покончил бы, - в голосе Дэрила не слышно ни нотки сомнения. Пол не глупый парень, прекрасно осознающий, что хорошо, а что плохо. Просто тогда он, может, в силу неопытности, а может, в силу простого желания видеть рядом с собой близкого человека, не смог сразу принять правильное решение и уйти. Он ведь всегда старался все исправить, даже когда это казалось совершенно невозможным. – Рано или поздно, но ты бы разобрался со всем этим и нашел для себя лучший путь, - он решает умолчать о том, что это самое «поздно» обычно наступает в момент отхода в мир иной. В свое время Дэрил насмотрелся на многих – приходящих и уходящих – парней и девушек, влезающих по глупости или собственному желанию в те дела, связываться с которыми вообще не следовало, если заведомо не планировать провести половину жизни за решеткой. Такие, как Пол, практически всегда заканчивали одинаково, будучи недостаточно жестокими или обладая какими-то своими, особыми, принципами, не вяжущимися с уставом остальной компании. Сам Дэрил был далеко не одним из лучших людей, но он никогда на самом деле ни во что не ввязывался.

Грудь будто больше не стягивали цепи; поделившись запрятанными воспоминаниями, Полу стало легче дышать. Перед Дэрилом не стыдно было показать свою неуверенность, свою слабость и вдруг получить ободрение. Не то чтобы он не верил, что услышит подобное, но просто не рассчитывал на это, не преследовал цель получить.

\- Веришь в меня, - тепло улыбается Пол.

Может, Дэрил верит даже больше, чем он сам. Возможно, в его словах есть правда, но теперь это уже никак не проверить. Главное, что сейчас он выбрался, и неважно, благодаря чему.

\- Но я был глупым. Я мирился с тем, что он делал, потому что… ну.... кто я такой, чтобы ему указывать? – он сжимает губы в тонкую линию, морщит лоб и приподнимает брови, глядя на Дэрила виноватым взглядом. - Он был мне дорог, но… я не видел меры во всем этом, не осознавал, что все серьезно. Точнее… я думал, что вот, это настоящие отношения, это будет отличаться от того вынужденного общества в групповом доме. Я думал, что это и есть любовь. Но некоторые люди лишь кажутся близкими, но это все титульно. Однажды жизнь показывает их истинное отношение. И они уходят, - он опускает глаза и начинает вертеть пробку от бутылки. Единственный, возможно, в ком Пол был уверен – это Дэрил. Он больше не собирался уходить, он осознал свои ошибки. Он переборол себя, он менялся каждый день, он был искренним, к нему или кому-либо, во всех мелочах, словах и действиях. - Потом я стал избегать людей. Никаких серьезных отношений. – Да и разве этот мир выглядел тем местом, где можно рассчитывать на сближение с людьми? Но и в нем можно было отыскать прекрасное. И даже дом, оазис спокойствия, разделенный вместе с Дэрилом. Он бесконечно рад, что охотник в тот день не разминулся с ним и они отправились на вылазку вместе, что нашли этот дом, что все сложилось, как сложилось, включая неприятности и угрозу жизни. Каждое гребаное крошечное событие стоило того.

\- Я никогда не считал то, что видел, нормальными отношениями. Наверное, поэтому мне их никогда не хотелось. Лучше никакие, чем те, после которых остаются травмы – моральные или физические, - он вообще не был уверен в том, понимал ли, что такое на самом деле любовь. Раньше. Дэрилу сложно было поверить в то, что отношения его родителей когда-то начались с любви, и она продолжала держать их вместе до последнего. Нет, это было другое. Потому что любить их с Мерлом отца казалось невозможным.

Дэрил изначально не горел желанием подпускать к себе людей близко, ведь те, кого он знал, не заслуживали и капли доверия, а с другими он даже не представлял, как общаться правильно. Ему не удавалось заводить знакомства, да он и не пытался – его все устраивало и так. Может, в прошлом ему тоже хотелось, чтобы рядом был близкий человек, но Дэрил не придавал этому значения и не пытался искать, как это делал Пол, нуждающийся после группового дома хотя бы в толике тепла. У него был брат – не лучший представитель рода людского, но все же, - и Дэрил знал, что Мерл о нем заботится. По-своему, но заботится.

\- Нормальные отношения ранят даже больше, чем плохие, - Пол не хочет разрушать ложные надежды. Но от молчания правда не исчезнет, - из-за неравнодушия. Ты переживаешь, хочешь сделать, как лучше. А если вдруг не выходит? Ты бесишься. И ненавидишь. Сильнее, чем врага.

Ругает, на чем свет стоит, взять хотя бы ту ситуацию, когда Пол по-идиотски рисковал собой и стал причиной появления нескольких седых волос на голове Дэрила. Только в фильмах у двух героев бывает «хэппи-энд», книги более приближены к реальности, и в них любовь – это, прежде всего, боль, с распростертыми объятиями поджидающая на каждом шагу, при любом неверном шаге, становящаяся причиной развития сюжета.

\- Я… меня что-то далеко увела мысль. Проклятое вино…, - смеется и бормочет Пол, пытаясь стряхнуть остатки грусти. Ни к чему ее так много, даже если любой праздник располагает к моменту задумчивой меланхолии.

\- У алкоголя есть особое свойство – от него тянет на подобные воспоминания, на что не решишься трезвым, - будто не остается собранности держать веревки, и занавес обрушивается, обнажая неприятную изнанку кулис. Пол никогда не был примером для подражания, никогда не утверждал, что он не ошибался, не поступал плохо. Он четко разграничил свою жизнь на два периода – до обрушения мира и после. И о первом никогда не заговаривал. Но, кажется, не оглядываться назад просто невозможно. Он бы рассказал еще, но выливать на Дэрила такой огромный поток информации в виде неприятных воспоминаний неправильно. И так испортил всю атмосферу веселья, которую теперь нужно потрудиться, чтобы восстановить.

\- Тебе не нужно вино, чтобы о чем-то мне рассказать, - Дэрила обуревает необъяснимое и непонятное ему щемящее чувство, вперемежку с желанием прижать Пола покрепче к себе и не отпускать. Желательно никогда. Он тянет Пола за руку к себе и обнимает за плечи. Ему неизвестно, что же изменилось, раз теперь Пол увяз в серьезных отношениях по самые уши. Дэрил не был к нему добр первое время и не отличался хорошим отношением, а значит, должен был подпасть под тот самый тип людей, которых Полу следовало избегать, исходя из его прошлого опыта. Но все как-то разом перевернулось и привело их к тому, что есть сейчас.

\- В общем, я могу перестараться. Я… увлекаюсь и могу не увидеть границы. Поэтому держи меня в рамках.

Дэрилу кажется, что, говоря о рамках, Пол имеет ввиду не только количество выпитого алкоголя, которое ему следует контролировать. Он действительно порой увлекался настолько, что переставал думать о себе и своей жизни – вот о чем Дэрилу действительно нужно было заботиться.

– Смотри, я могу ввести режим трезвости и использовать бутылки из подвала в качестве мишеней для стрел. Заодно и стрелять тебя нормально научим, - тихо фыркает ему на ухо. Дэрилу не нужны были пьяные сумасшедшие выходки от Пола – он нравился ему в любом из состояний. Даже когда был не в духе или начинал грустить, вспоминая прошлое, как сейчас.

\- Только пустые бутылки. В вине нет ничего плохого. В нем истина, - Пол поднимает руку и покачивает сосудом в воздухе. Страшно предположить, сколько прежде стоила коллекция алкоголя, которую они прямо сейчас бездумно истребляют. Но куда кощунственней тренироваться в стрельбе по непочатым сосудам. Пол бы нарочно мазал.

\- Все алкоголики поначалу так говорят, - Дэрил усмехается и дует Полу в лицо, от чего тот забавно жмурится и дергает носом. Алкоголизм им, естественно, не грозит – не с тем количеством алкоголя, который у них есть. Только если они не начнут производить свой, но тогда работа станет во всех поселениях, а нация выживших превратится в нацию алкоголиков и дебоширов.

У Пола вдруг появляется идея, как исправить этот вечер, поэтому он даже не спрашивает Дэрила, хочет ли тот продолжать игру – наверняка же нет.

\- Не помнишь, на чердаке была коробка с надписью «Рождество»? – он хитро прищуривается. Какой может быть праздник без елки и украшений? Дом был давно исследован вдоль и поперек, игра в бильярд – настоящая игра в бильярд, - отложена на завтра, но им нужно чем-то занять себя, пока разговоры не зашли в тупик, испортив все настроение. Почему-то особая печаль и тоска всегда приходятся именно на последние дни декабря, самые холодные дни, и люди всячески пытаются согреться в обществе друг друга, будто смехом и разговорами хотят разбить корку льда, наросшую на душе.

\- Зачем она тебе? – Дэрил удивленно вскидывает брови, глядя на одевающегося Пола, и поднимается следом за ним, подбирая свои штаны. – Ты собрался украшать дом? Или устраивать ролевые игры в костюме Санты?

\- А что если и да? Как будто ты меня не поддержишь.

\- Как будто у меня есть выбор.

С Полом можно ожидать, чего угодно. Дэрил бы не удивился попытке совмещения обоих его предположений. Ему самому интересно, что из этого выйдет и станет ли праздник действительно праздником из-за того, что они проведут его вдвоем.

Пол берет из рюкзака фонарик и кивает Дэрилу, чтобы тот последовал за ним. Перемещение по дому поднимает в памяти воспоминания, в основном хорошие, плохие Пол привык сразу отбрасывать в сторону.

Пол забирается на чердак первым, высвечивая коробки с вещами. Нужная обнаруживается позади прочих, он заглядывает внутрь и, убедившись в соответствии содержимого с надписью на ней, толкает ее в сторону лестницы. Дэрил помогает спустить ее, а Пол хватает вторую, поменьше, в которой хранились елочные украшения.

В прошлый раз они не увезли с собой и половины тех вещей, которые нашли на чердаке, лишь прихватив то, что заказывали дети, и еще немного сверху. Дэрил сует нос в коробку и натыкается на примятые еловые ветки, будто припорошенные снегом по краям. Кажется, они действительно будут украшать дом. По крайней мере, праздничное дерево у них точно будет. Дэрил подумывает о том, что было бы неплохо захватить с собой оставшиеся игрушки, если им как-то удастся погрузить их на лошадей, дабы обеспечить детворе нормальные подарки, вместо криво разукрашенных деревянных фигурок.

Они спускаются и ставят коробки в гостиной, и Дэрил, несмотря на весь скепсис, начинает раскладывать на полу части искусственного дерева, прикидывая, что к чему и за чем должно крепиться.

 – Пол… проще было срубить настоящую, - Дэрил тяжело вздыхает, занятый расправлением чертовых веток, которых чуть больше, чем дохрена. Он уже установил подставку и вставил в нее каркас, оказавшийся выше его самого. Но делать все равно нечего, да и Пол так увлеченно перебирал найденные украшения, что в Дэриле самом просыпалось желание поскорее придумать, куда повесить разноцветные шарики и гирлянды.

\- Мы же бережем природу, ты забыл? – хмыкает Пол, припоминая фразу, подобие которой впервые прозвучало в этом самом доме, но в ванной комнате. Дело не в том, что ему было бы лень вылезать на улицу, чтобы искать подходящую ель. Ему всегда было жалко деревья, которые отживут свое и будут выброшены на свалку, послужив поводом лишь для временной радости.

\- Зато она нас не бережет, - может, трупы, расхаживающие по улицам, это плата за каждое срубленное в лесу дерево, испорченный озоновый слой и тающие ледники? Если это так, то человечеству придется расплачиваться еще очень и очень долго. Если рассматривать все с такой точки зрения, то искусственная елка действительно могла бы послужить плюсом в их карму перед вселенной. С этой мыслью собирать ее стало как-то менее раздражающе. Хотя Дэрил все равно продолжал упорно втыкать ветви не туда, куда нужно, игнорируя цветные маркеры с пометками на них. Зато Пол всякий раз их переставлял, и дерево начинало приобретать форму дерева, а не ветвистой каракули на бумаге.

\- И что дальше? Будем петь песни и составлять список обещаний на будущий год? – бурчит Дэрил.

\- А что, хорошая идея. Давай придумаем, - тут же откликается Пол, - ты точно научишься ездить на лошади, - улыбается он, - это я тебе обещаю, - потому что он собирается быть его учителем, причем, суровым. – А я… а что пообещать мне? – он оборачивается, не зная других вариантов, кроме «я обещаю пережить еще один год». Хотя Дэрил бы, наверное, попросил больше бездумно не влезать в передряги.

\- Не знаю, что пообещать тебе… но я прослежу за тем, чтобы рядом с тобой больше не было никаких уебков. А ты постарайся уж к ним не лезть, - себе же Дэрил мог пообещать никогда не становиться одним из них.

\- Ох, тяжело бы тебе было рядом со мной в прежние времена. Не ревнуй так откровенно, - Пол подается вперед и проводит кончиком носа по щеке Дэрила, задорно сверкнув глазами. Рядом с ним в прошлом ошивалось порядочное количество всяческих уебков, некоторые из них проявляли к нему весьма определенный интерес, остальные же в принципе не тянули на хорошую компанию. Пол прекрасно знает вспыльчивый характер Диксона, боящегося его потерять и остервенело охраняющего все свое, личное, чего, кстати говоря, критически мало. У Пола никогда и в мыслях не было давать ему повод для ревности или чувства собственной ненужности. Он был нужен ему.

\- Нет, мне как раз таки было бы легко. Остальным не очень, - Дэрил выдерживает серьезное выражение лица, хотя ему хочется улыбнуться в ответ на действия Пола. Если бы они были вместе в те далекие времена, о которых они так часто говорили, представляя себе, каково бы им было тогда, рядом с Полом ошивалось бы в разы меньше всяких ушлепков с их планами и предложениями. Дэрил умел отпугивать людей. Отпугивать и запугивать. А еще угрожать и превосходно разбивать носы, да так, чтобы крошилась переносица. Хотя ревновал бы он действительно еще больше. Но не потому, что Пол давал бы повод для ревности, а просто из-за того, что кому-то вообще могло прийти в голову к нему подойти и что-либо предложить. Или попытаться это сделать.

Разобравшись с елкой и установив ее недалеко от камина, они начинают вытаскивать из коробки украшения – несколько ангелов, звезд и бантов тут же находят место на искусственных ветвях.

\- Когда мама еще была жива, она настаивала на том, чтобы хоть что-то в доме напоминало о праздниках. Отец ее, естественно, игнорировал, поэтому нам с Мерлом приходилось заниматься поиском елки, - от пластмассовых веток не пахнет хвоей – только пылью, - но Дэрил вспоминает этот запах, заполняющий гостиную, перебивающий вонь сигарет и перегара. – Сначала мы просто собирали еловые ветки и ставили их в банку, украшали мамиными бусами и фантиками от конфет. Потом, когда стали старше, Мерл умыкнул из дома топор, и мы срубили целое дерево в лесу, а потом еле притащили его домой. Маминых бус нам тогда не хватило, чтобы его украсить, и мы вешали на ветки всевозможную ерунду, - тогда у них на самом деле был праздник. Пусть и без подарков, со скандалом, которым заканчивался практически каждый вечер в доме Диксонов, но уж какой-никакой.

Пол внимательно слушает рассказ охотника, прикусывая губы, потому что даже отдаленно похожим не может поделиться. Он говорил, что никогда толком не праздновал Рождество. В групповом доме у них, конечно, была елка, а также кое-какие полезные подарки, полученные от благотворительных фондов. Несмотря на скупость радости, праздник все равно казался необходимым – его ждали, в его волшебство никогда не переставали верить. Он был нужен, чтобы жить из года в год и знать, что счастливый период обязательно наступит.

\- У меня не было ничего из этого, - Полу нечем поделиться с Дэрилом, но ему нравилось слушать его истории, - кое-какие подарки, нужные вещи, одежда – в групповом доме. А после я не праздновал дома.

Дэрилу странно слышать, что, оказывается, даже у них с Мерлом Рождество хотя бы в детстве и хотя бы относительно напоминало этот праздник. Конечно, после того, как их дом сгорел, а мать умерла, даже о жалком подобии подобия не могло быть и речи, но у Дэрила были хотя бы эти воспоминания о празднике, в отличие от Пола. Осознавая это, Дэрил поймал себя на том, что начал старательнее выбирать места для разноцветных шаров и прочих украшений, чтобы их праздничное дерево выглядело действительно красиво и нарядно.

Пол делает пару шагов назад, чтобы окинуть взглядом пластиковую зеленую красавицу, преобразившую гостиную. Он улыбается, наклоняет голову вбок, рассматривая их двухметровое творение, и внутри становится невероятно тепло. Они здесь, они вместе. Неважно, что они делают. Главное, что вдвоем. Это их праздник.

В коробке еще много украшений, видимо, для всего дома, но елка и без того увешана всем, чем только можно. Останавливаясь рядом с Полом, Дэрил замечает, что чего-то в ней все же не хватает. Он вновь начинает рыться в коробке, откладывая в сторону небольшие рождественские венки и длинную гирлянду с фонариками, пока не находит то, что нужно.

\- Теперь празднуешь, – Дэрил протягивает Полу большую золотистую звезду, на его вкус, чрезмерно усыпанную красными переливающимися камушками. У них с Мерлом была самодельная звезда, которую они криво вырезали из картона и скрепили две части с помощью степлера. Скобы торчали во все стороны и жутко кололи руки, но они едва ли не дрались за то, кто украсит ею дерево. – Поставишь на верхушку? - он усмехается, подталкивая Пола локтем.

Да, это его первое настоящее Рождество.

Дэрил буквально создал этот праздник из пустоты, предложив покинуть стены поселения на некоторое время. Он привносил в жизнь Пола недостающие детали, делал ее полноценной. Совесть почти не грызла за то, что они наконец-то были вдвоем, могли творить абсолютно все и даже не утруждаться одеваться, хотя помещение еще не успело нагреться настолько, чтобы прогуливаться в одних трусах. Пол берет протянутую ему звезду и рассматривает несколько секунд. Затем поворачивает голову и, прищурившись, оценивает место, где она должна располагаться. Вздернув брови, он многозначительно разглядывает Дэрила.

\- Тогда подсади меня, - иначе до такой высоты никак не дотянуться. Можно было бы, конечно, отыскать стул, но это скучнее, чем забраться на плечи мужчине и водрузить звезду на законное место.

\- В таком положении тебя на мне еще не было, - Дэрил усмехается, придерживая Пола за лодыжки для надежности. А тот, кажется, растягивает удовольствие, поворачивая звезду и так, и эдак, хотя, по мнению Дэрила, она изначально вполне неплохо села на верхушке. Теперь, с главным украшением, елка выглядела именно так, как нужно.

Может, окажись они в прошлом, они бы жили в небольшой квартирке, где хватало бы места только им двоим и, конечно, многочисленным книгам Пола, и наряжали бы елку – живую, но поменьше, - в преддверии Рождества предельно странными украшениями, купленными в каких-то неизвестных никому лавках и на блошином рынке, ведь Полу бы такое, наверняка, понравилось. И целую неделю до Нового года они проводили бы только вдвоем, ведь это все семейные праздники, а они семья. Дэрилу хотелось бы, чтобы это стало их традицией – этакие праздничные каникулы вдали ото всех.

Праздничный ужин, состоящий из печеного картофеля, лепешек хлеба и консервированной кукурузы, после вина кажется необычайно вкусным. Они располагаются на одеяле, грея спины и бока исходящим от камина теплом, посматривают на елку и думают о том, что здесь не хватает носков для подарков, да и самих подарков. Но разве возможно мечтать о чем-то еще? Пол счастлив, потому что у него есть все, чего бы ему хотелось.

То, что они видели до этого, как представляли себе идеальный рождественский или новогодний ужин, кажется неправильным и лживым, в сравнении с их посиделками на одеяле у камина.

Дэрил вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, а Пол молча улыбается и наблюдает за ним. Эти странные привычки его жутко забавляют и кажутся невероятно очаровательными, напоминают о детскости. Особенно когда Дэрил начинает облизывать пальцы. Пол придвигается ближе, ловя его руку за запястье, и обхватывает пальцы губами. Медленно ведет языком по подушечкам, посасывает, проглатывает остатки варенья из банки. Он краем глаза видит, как пристально наблюдает Дэрил за возбуждающими и дразнящими движениями, и позволяет их взглядам пересечься.

Дэрил никогда не думал, что его дурная привычка может вылиться в нечто настолько сексуальное. Кажется, Пола не покидали надежды побить собственный рекорд в более чем три раза за ночь, и Дэрил, едва не задыхаясь от открывшегося ему вида, готов Пола во всем поддержать.

И они снова избавляются из одежды, прильнув друг к другу с такой пылкостью, словно совсем недавно не они проверяли бильярдный стол на прочность. Им вообще-то еще исполнять то, чего никто из них не делал, и впереди как минимум три раза. Пол надеялся, что ночь достаточно долгая, чтобы они смогли делать хоть небольшие перерывы на восстановление сил.

Измотанный, разморенный лаской, он лежит на одеяле, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Опьянение говорит накинуть еще какую-нибудь идею, реализацией которой они займутся в этом доме. Но лучше не стоит. Лучше просто полежать, понежиться в объятиях друг друга, наслаждаясь умиротворением и тишиной, наполняемой лишь треском поленьев, объятых пламенем. Пол поворачивается на бок и застывает около Дэрила, подперев ладонью затылок. Свободной рукой он лениво водит по его широкой груди, пальцами обводит татуировку.

\- Как думаешь, Новый год уже наступил? – Пол поднимает глаза, вдруг осознав, что потерял счет времени. Кто знает, сколько на самом деле прошло, пока они забивали на весь остальной мир. У них нет часов и точного календаря. Только ощущения. Только собственные желания. Раньше именно праздники подчиняли и заставали людей в неудобное время, вынуждали готовиться, суетиться, сновать по магазинам, ломать головы над подарками. Теперь же они сами могли выбрать подходящее время и насладиться днем. И это кажется таким правильным.

\- А разве это имеет значение? – Дэрил приоткрывает один глаз, поглядывая на Пола. Может, Новый год наступил еще неделю назад, а может до него все еще оставалось несколько дней – Дэрилу все равно. Ему просто нравится та атмосфера праздника, любви и уюта, которую они создали, и уже не важно, наступил ли следующий год или нет.

\- Очень большое. Это значит - у нас начался Новый год вместе, - произносит Пол, прижимаясь к охотнику. – Счастливого Нового года, Дэрил. - И он будет таким, каким они пожелают его сделать.

 

Но праздникам свойственно заканчиваться, и им пора возвращаться домой, не только потому что в поселении их наверняка потеряли, но в основном из-за закончившегося продовольствия. Еще в прошлый раз они вычистили все кухонные шкафы дома, забив фургон под завязку, а теперь увозят с собой оставшуюся мелочь и несколько бутылок вина. А также звезду, украшавшую верхушку их елки, просто для того, чтобы она стояла в трейлере, напоминая о первом совместном празднике.

К моменту их отъезда заметно похолодало, в воздухе пролетал мелкий снег, ненадолго задерживающийся на пожухлой траве, но все же тающий. Прежде, чем седлать лошадей и выдвигаться, Дэрилу пришлось покопаться в хозяйских вещах и отыскать себе подходящую куртку – жилетка, наброшенная поверх свитера, грела слабо, а руки коченели на холоде, вызывая зависть к имеющимся у Пола перчаткам. И все же их он решил из гардероба не брать, совершенно не привыкший к таким элементам одежды. Зато среди дорогих даже на вид пальто, безразмерных лыжных курток и совершенно не зимнего вида кожанок ему удалось отыскать подходящую, немного, но не критично, узкую в плечах, дубленку.

\- Нужно заглядывать сюда почаще, - Дэрил с легкой грустью оборачивается на оставшиеся позади ворота дома.

\- Обязательно будем, - кивает Пол, невольно тоже кидая прощальный взгляд на дом, где прошло столько счастливых часов вместе. Только вдвоем. Возможно, эти несколько дней тишины и расслабленных разговоров не принесли бы такой радости, не будь они выхвачены из опостылевших будней.

У них не так много возможностей выбраться из поселения, когда они не заняты делами или не отправляются на вылазку. Всегда есть о чем подумать, о ком позаботиться, а времени на себя практически не остается. Но, может, у них найдется несколько дней летом, и тогда они смогут привести в порядок внутренний двор, восстановить его прежний вид и отдыхать на свежескошенном газоне, жмурясь от солнечных лучей. Дэрилу не хотелось, чтобы этот дом когда-то разрушился от неумолимого хода времени и погоды, а значит, за ним необходимо следить. Когда-то они смогут сюда переехать. Окончательно. Когда в их помощи больше не будут нуждаться.


	16. Ромео и Джульетта // Romeo and Juliet

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Marilyn Manson - Running To The Edge Of The World_  
_Lera Lynn - The Only Thing Worth Fighting For_  
_Austin French - Why God_  
_Shawn James - When I’m Gone_  
_Kate Rusby - I Am Stretched on Your Grave_

По пути они рассчитывают сделать привал, а уже затем прибавить шаг и погнать лошадей, чтобы добраться в Хиллтоп до наступления кромешной темноты. Ночевать в лесу не слишком хотелось, но такой вариант рассматривался: спать будут посменно, если уж совсем устанут в дороге. Моста больше нет, и это удлиняет путь. Они сворачивают с шоссе, чтобы срезать расстояние до поселения там, где это возможно, и перейти реку вброд. Лошади едва слышимо ступают по жухлой и почерневшей листве, из их ртов вырывается белый пар и фырканье. Пол поглядывает на Дэрила, который уже приспособился к верховой езде и не сжимает поводья до побелевших костяшек пальцев, но не спешил в этом признаваться.

Расставание с мотоциклом ему давалось нелегко, особенно с учетом того, что железный конь не нуждался в отдыхе и питании, и поддавался ремонту, в отличие от той же загнанной лошади, в общении с которой разводной ключ мог пригодиться только в одном случае – чтобы она не мучилась слишком долго. Но лошадям не нужен был бензин, к седлу удавалось прицепить больше вещей, чем уместить на байке, а неспешная прогулка позволяла лучше осмотреть окрестности, чего не скажешь о быстрой езде, когда дорога и пейзажи пролетают мимо так стремительно, что даже толком не запоминаются.

Они могли бы добраться до Хиллтопа в два раза быстрее, если бы ускорились, но прибытие на несколько часов раньше не стоило для Дэрила сумасшедшей тряски и болящей от седла задницы. Еще один минус лошадей – в их комплектацию не входят амортизаторы.

Время, проведенное в их доме, всегда было наполнено разговорами, какими бы они ни были, но Дэрилу нравилось ощущать легкость повисающей между ним с Полом тишины. Дэрил привык к словам, Пол адаптировался к молчанию, и они чувствовали себя комфортно среди того и другого. Пол улыбается, склоняя голову набок, подумав о том, как нарушить молчание. Было приятно просто ехать рядом, рассматривать его и думать о том, как сильно он любит этого человека. Любит не за какие-то качества, а просто. За то, что он есть.

\- Remember when I took you…. Up to the top of the hill? – начинает петь Пол. Дэрил переводит на него взгляд и приподнимает уголки губ – он не часто слышал его пение. Полу редко когда хотелось петь, ведь для этого нужно подходящее настроение. Он не считал, что у него хороший голос, ведь без практики он так или иначе ухудшается, но мурчать себе под нос он не стеснялся. Тем более, когда поймал на себе одобрительный взгляд Дэрила. - Running running away. We're running to the edge of the world. – Он не помнит и половины слов песни, но это нисколько не мешает вылавливать строчки из головы, кажется, подходящие им обоим. Пол не хочет думать о том, как жизнь вернется в прежнее русло по возвращении домой – в спокойствии нет ничего дурного, если бы его затылок периодически не жгло предчувствие чего-то плохого. Поделись он переживаниями, Дэрил бы сказал, что он все выдумывает, поэтому Пол держал паранойю при себе и не давал ей расти. I don't know if the world will end today.

Женский крик, оглушивший округу, мгновенно прогоняет умиротворенную, почти дремотную, атмосферу их поездки. Дэрил вскидывает голову, выискивая взглядом источник звука, но, стоит пересечься глазами с Полом, становится понятно, что, где бы ни находилась кричащая женщина, они последуют именно туда. Сейчас не до опасений быть сброшенным конем, и встряску придется перетерпеть ради спасения чужой жизни.

Пол пришпоривает лошадь и устремляется в сторону крика. Миновав несколько деревьев, они оказываются на высоком берегу речки, где завязалась потасовка. Мужчина и женщина на противоположной стороне пытаются справиться с группой ходячих. Пол спрыгивает с лошади, выхватывая боевые ножи с пояса и оглядываясь вокруг. Он замечает поваленное дерево, служащее мостиком к противоположному берегу, и с ловкостью кошки перебегает по нему, не глядя вниз, на стремительный поток воды. Он думает лишь о том, как бы звуки борьбы и голоса не привлекли еще больше мертвецов.

Стоит ногам коснуться земли, Дэрил упирает приклад арбалета в плечо и прицеливается, первым выстрелом убирая мертвеца, подбирающегося к парню сбоку, пока тот занят удерживанием других. Люди сопротивляются, движутся, и стрелять дальше – значит рисковать попасть в кого-то из них.

Девушка замечает Пола с Дэрилом, выкрикнув призыв о помощи, и отталкивает мертвеца. Кажется, силы незнакомцев на исходе, в отличие от ходячих, которые зловеще напирают на них. Пол размахивается, расправляясь с двумя, когда к нему подключается Дэрил, перебравшийся следом по бревну. С его появлением парень воодушевляется, принимаясь с еще большим усердием отбиваться от тел. Дэрил старается расчистить ему дорогу, добивая и расталкивая мертвецов. Под рукой нет ничего, чем бы можно было отвлечь такую толпу, они не преследуют цель вырубить всех – слишком много для четверых, - но достаточно нескольких, чтобы получить возможность убраться. Мертвецы не смогут перейти реку по бревну следом за ними и сорвутся с обрыва.

\- Я задержу их, перебегай на другую сторону, - говорит Пол девушке, хватая ее за плечи и подталкивая к поваленному дереву. Ее длинные темные волосы растрепались во все стороны, и даже несмотря на несколько слоев теплой одежды, видно, что она болезненно худощава.

\- Но Ник! – протестует она, указывая на своего спутника.

\- Все будет в порядке. Давай! Ты первая! – призывает Пол, и та, наконец, слушается, с опаской подходя к краю. Он разделывается с еще одним ходячим и отпихивает тело в сторону, оглядывается на девушку, которой от нервозности сложно держать равновесие. - Не смотри вниз! И не спеши!

Через минуту девушка оказывается в безопасности, на другой стороне берега. Пол оценивает освободившийся путь и, пронзив еще одну гнилую черепушку ножом, направляется к дереву.

\- Все, я пошел, давайте следом, не задерживайтесь, - кричит он Дэрилу, на адреналине перебегая на другую сторону, ни на секунду не промедлив. Сердце истошно бьется в грудной клетке, холодный воздух жжет легкие при каждом учащенном вдохе.

\- Давай. Быстрее, - Дэрил хватает Ника за рукав и тащит за собой.

Дэрил даже не смотрит вниз, лишь ощущая под ногами дерево, чего ему вполне достаточно. Его взгляд устремлен вперед, к поставленной цели, но рука, вцепившаяся в предплечье, дергает его назад, а крик парня раздается над самым ухом. Он только и успевает обернуться, чтобы увидеть сомкнувшиеся на шее Ника челюсти ходячего, прежде чем соскользнуть с бревна, вслед за потянувшим их всех вниз мертвецом.

Пол наблюдает, как несколько фигур, включая двух живых людей, словно в замедленной съемке, соскальзывают с бревна, не успев добраться даже до середины. Он толком не улавливает, что произошло – он лишь слышит безумный вскрик девушки за спиной, срывается вперед, зарываясь коленями в землю и вытягивая руку в бессмысленной попытке схватить.

\- Дэрил! – но его крик тонет в оглушительном всплеске воды.

От удара об воду спирает дыхание, Дэрил рефлекторно открывает рот, дабы сделать вдох, но только давится ледяной жидкостью. От холода сдавливает грудь, но он никак не может всплыть на поверхность, потеряв ориентацию из-за быстрого течения и утягивающего его вниз Ника, так и не разжавшего пальцы. Дэрил ничего не видит в темном омуте, и у него остаются только ощущения, на которые приходится полагаться, отмахиваясь от каждого прикосновения.

Инстинкт самосохранения набатом бьет в голове под аккомпанемент гудящего в ушах пульса – нужно спасать себя, а не пытаться вытянуть следом Ника. Парень уже мертвец, и с этим ничего не поделать, но он крепко вцепился в него окоченевшими пальцами, а где-то там ходячий, которому не нужен кислород, и черт знает, сколько их еще упало в воду следом за ними. Дэрил вслепую бьет зажатым в свободной руке ножом по чужому – как он надеется, - запястью. А затем еще и еще, пока не перестает ощущать тянущий на дно груз.

Пола словно зимней стужей пронизывает ужас. Он может только бессильно наблюдать и пытаться взглядом выловить в воде очертания тел, стремительно уносящихся течением реки. Замечая краем глаза девушку, спешащую следом, Пол подрывается с земли и бежит вдоль берега, прокручивая в голове роковой момент, а именно, вспоминая, что крик принадлежал не Дэрилу. Пол пытается высмотреть в воде фигуры, спотыкается по пути, чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным, потому что нет никакого смысла нырять следом. Страх постепенно нарастает, взяв за высшую точку момент, когда кто-то на секунду все-таки появляется на поверхности, а затем исчезает. Пол почти уверен, что это Дэрил, но миллион страшных догадок начинает атаковать его голову. Что произошло на бревне и происходит сейчас?

Двигаться становится все сложнее, но Дэрил пытается из последних сил, борясь с мутнеющим сознанием. Он распахивает глаза, когда его голова оказывается на поверхности, и жадно хватает ртом воздух, кашляя и отфыркиваясь от затекающей в рот воды. Дубленка стесняет движения, а промокшая до нитки еще и прибавляет веса, но Дэрил не может одновременно держаться на плаву, сопротивляясь течению, и снимать ее. Ему приходится снова погрузиться под воду, быстро, насколько это возможно, стянуть с себя ее, и только после этого начать грести в сторону суши.

В одном месте берег достаточно пологий, чтобы Пол смог подойти совсем близко к воде, слыша за спиной стремительный бег девушки, тоже высматривающей в воде мужчин. Пол замечает фигуру, выбирающуюся на мелководье, и у него не остается сомнений в том, кто это. Пол заходит в воду, устремляясь к Дэрилу, и его до самой макушки прошибает холод. Он старается сделать все как можно быстрее, но для этого приходится зайти глубже, туда, где уровень воды достигает колен.

Дэрил не представляет, как далеко его унесло течение, но старается не оглядываться по сторонам, выискивая взглядом Пола, концентрируя внимание только на клочке земли впереди. Почти у самой цели, когда он больше ползет по дну, чем плывет, Дэрил чувствует, как его подхватывают под руки и тащат вперед. В ушах все еще стоит шум не то пульса, не то реки, холод иголками впивается в кожу, пронизывая до самых костей, да так, что зуб на зуб не попадает.

\- Как ты?! – спрашивает Пол, хватая Дэрила за плечи и пытаясь тащить в сторону берега. Из-за намокшей одежды он стремительно прибавил в весе, хотя и без того был тяжелее его.

\- Я цел. Все… в порядке, - охотник не может толком расслышать, что ему говорит Пол, но знает, что это именно он. Впрочем, он даже не может быть уверен в том, сказал ли правду о своем состоянии. Если у него и есть раны, то он их не чувствует. В любом случае, ему удалось выплыть. Только если он не угодил на тот свет, и теперь все это ему мерещится. Но он не смог вытащить Ника. – Его... укусили. Когда мы были на бревне.

Тяжелее всего принять факт собственного выживания, когда в процессе умирает кто-то другой, также заслуживающий право на жизнь. Дэрил осознает свою непричастность к произошедшему, пусть все и могло бы сложиться иначе. Он должен был прикрыть спину Нику, а не просто тащить его за собой, и тогда, вероятно, удалось бы избежать смертельного укуса. Он мог вытащить из воды хотя бы его тело, дабы дать девушке возможность попрощаться и похоронить своего спутника, но тогда Дэрил и сам мог бы пойти на дно вместе с ним.

Пол смотрит вперед, но не улавливает в реке движения – несколько минут в этой ледяной воде любого превратят в мертвеца. Пол буквально втаскивает Дэрила на берег, удерживая и помогая подняться. Его бьет крупной дрожью, да и промозглый ветер заставляет ежиться. Но от него спрятаться негде. Несмотря на слова, что Дэрил в порядке, Пол все равно тщательно осматривает его. Он не может не.

 Дэрил цепляется за Пола – окружающее пространство все еще не обрело четкости, лица расплываются перед глазами, а ноги, которые свело от холода, не желают слушаться. Дэрил чувствует себя дезориентированным и беспомощным, особенно когда слышит рядом нарастающий женский плач, практически переходящий в вой.

Пол жмурится, откровенно растерявшись. Он не знает, что ему делать – успокаивать девушку или помочь Дэрилу прийти в себя. Ее крик насквозь прошит болью, бьет наотмашь, отбирает силы, но если она не замолчит, на звуки сбредутся все ходячие в округе, и тогда кричать будет уже некому.

\- Тебе нужно переодеться. И поспешим домой, пока ты совсем не замерз, - Пол всматривается в глаза Дэрила, проводя по холодной щеке ладонью, которая кажется тому обжигающе горячей. Хорошо, что у них есть запасная одежда. Он ловит кивок, убеждающий, что охотник справится, что все под контролем, и только тогда нехотя отпускает его. Его самого немного колотит – хочется стащить с себя залитые водой ботинки, чавкающие при каждом шаге, но сухих у него нет.

Пол подходит к девушке, упавшей на колени и зарывшейся лицом в ладони, и проводит рукой по ее плечу. Опускается рядом, поглаживая по спине, и нервно сглатывает. Полу всегда трудно успокаивать людей, потому что он знает, что страдающий человек в этот момент абсолютно не восприимчив к чужим убеждениям и словам. Но это все равно необходимо. Звук его голоса, прикосновения. И нужно, черт побери, поскорее убраться отсюда.

Дэрилу не терпится снять с себя промокшие до нитки вещи и укутаться во что-то сухое и, желательно, согревающее. Несказанно хочется оказаться дома, под теплым одеялом и с чашкой обжигающе горячего чая в ладонях, но до Хиллтопа еще так далеко, а до мягкой постели еще дальше. Дэрил на дрожащих и негнущихся ногах спешит поскорее добраться хотя бы до своей лошади. Он бросает виноватый взгляд на съежившуюся в объятьях Пола девушку, содрогающуюся от рыданий, но не может больше ничем ей помочь.

Дэрил совершенно не разбирается в том, как необходимо утешать людей, что следует им говорить, как сделать так, чтобы им стало хоть немного лучше. Дэрил представляет, каково было бы ему, если бы в воду упал Пол, а на берег, вместо него, выбрался Ник. Ничто бы не остановило его от попытки броситься следом, плыть и нырять до тех пор, пока бы он его не нашел. И Дэрил ненавидел бы Ника за то, что в живых остался он, а не человек, который для него дороже всего. Еще и поэтому он опасался приближаться к девушке хотя бы первое время, дабы не расстраивать еще больше, ведь ей вряд ли хотелось бы видеть рядом с собой именно его. Дэрил бы не захотел.

\- Прости. Мне жаль, мне так жаль, - шепчет Пол, но девушка его словно не слушает. Ее рыдания сотрясают все тело. Пол обнимает ее за плечи, прижимая к себе, кидая короткий взгляд на Дэрила. Он не знает слов, которые могли бы утешить человека, только что потерявшего близкого. Никакие гребаные слова не утешат. Зачастую – их даже не хочется слышать. Они – иголки под ногти, напоминающие о потере. Но девушке нужен кто-то рядом, кто заставит ее подняться на ноги.

\- Как тебя зовут? – тихо спрашивает Пол, поглаживая ее по голове. Несколько долгих секунд кажется, что девушка совершенно не слышит и не собирается отвечать, и Пола начинает колотить страхом. Он знает, что нужно уходить, но никак не может убыстрить разрешение ситуации. Вдруг девушка отнимает ладони от заплаканного и покрасневшего лица, судорожно вздыхает и произносит:

\- Люси.

\- Меня зовут Иисус, а моего друга – Дэрил. Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь тебе, - он всматривается в глаза девушки, зная, как сильно на первых секундах всех обескураживает его прозвище. Но так нужно. Благодаря этому люди лучше прислушиваются к его словам. – Нам нужно встать и уйти, пока сюда не пришли мертвецы. Сможешь подняться? – Пол ловит кивок и помогает девушке встать на ноги. Они медленно бредут в сторону, где остались лошади и куда чуть ранее вернулся Дэрил, а Пол держит свободную руку рядом с ножнами, оглядывается по сторонам на предмет опасности.

Дэрилу понадобилось намного меньше времени на то, чтобы добраться до коня, чем на попытки открыть дрожащими и не сгибающимися пальцами замок на сумке. Стоять на ветру голышом не намного хуже, чем в мокрой одежде. Он кое-как обтирается одной из футболок, особо не разбираясь, кому из них она принадлежит, и пытается как можно скорее надеть на себя сухие вещи. На несколько минут становится даже тепло, пока не приходится снова совать ноги в мокрые ботинки. Вода с волос капает на плечи, отчего ткань свитера промокает и холодит шею. У них нет запасной куртки или хоть чего-нибудь подобного, и Дэрил жалеет, что все же не стащил из дома теплую лыжную экипировку.

Он как раз отжимает и складывает в сумку вещи, когда в поле зрения вновь появляется Пол с девушкой. От взгляда на ее покрасневшие от слез глаза у Дэрила внутри все сжимается. Вопрос о том, стоит ли забирать ее с собой, даже не стоит. Они никак не могут оставить ее одну. Не после всего случившегося. Люси замирает, глядя на противоположный берег реки, туда, где совсем недавно произошла битва. Пол прослеживает за ее взглядом, отмечая, что все мертвецы, которые еще были способны ходить, сорвались в реку, и о случившемся напоминает лишь несколько валяющихся на земле тел.

\- Возьми мою шапку, не мерзни, - Пол стягивает с себя головной убор, взъерошив волосы, и передает ее Дэрилу. Пусть оденется потеплее, чтобы не заболеть. Хотя шансов осталось критически мало. Не после купания в зимней реке.

\- Она меня точно спасет, - Дэрил шмыгает носом, но пытается выдавить из себя какую-никакую улыбку. Пол перенервничал, он напряжен и переживает – не лучшее начало нового года, и совершенно не похоже на то, о чем они мечтали. Тем не менее, хотя бы в шапке, еще хранящей тепло Пола, ему становится действительно теплее. Пока она еще не пропиталась водой из-за его мокрых волос.

\- Если хочешь есть или пить – скажи. Но у нас осталось совсем чуть-чуть еды, мы возвращаемся домой, - Пол, наконец, отпускает Люси, убеждаясь, что та в силах самостоятельно стоять на ногах, но все равно не сводит с нее глаз. - У тебя есть убежище? Откуда вы шли?

Девушка отрицательно качает головой, шумно втягивает носом воздух, силится что-то сказать, но получается это не с первого раза.

\- У нас был… но… он сгорел. Мы не уследили за огнем, пытались согреться, - лепечет она. Пол сжимает губы, вздыхает, пытаясь подобрать слова. Да, ему жаль, ему жаль за все беды, свалившиеся на эту пару и, в честности, эту девушку. Вероятно, ей сейчас все равно, куда идти и что делать, она бы осталась на этом месте лежать на земле и рыдать, но Полу не плевать. Он хочет ей помочь и дать новый дом. Помочь ей обрести вторую жизнь, ведь первая, кажется, только что оборвалась.

\- Значит, ты почти нашла новое пристанище. Мы отведем тебя в наше поселение. У нас безопасно и тепло, много людей, есть продовольствие, - он проводит ладонями по плечам съежившейся то ли от холода, то ли от отчаяния девушки. – Согласна?

\- Как будто у меня есть выбор, - она шмыгает носом, уводя взгляд в землю.

\- Тогда давайте сделаем это поскорее, пока совсем не замерзли, - произносит Пол, поглядывая на Дэрила и вздыхая. Но даже когда они окажутся в Хиллтопе, это сжимающее в стальных тисках легкие чувство не пропадет.

Пока Пол разговаривает с Люси, Дэрил снимает несколько сумок с его Искры и крепит их к своему седлу, чтобы лошади было легче выдержать вес двоих людей. Пол помогает Люси забраться в седло, как когда-то Дэрилу, сам залезает и усаживается впереди, крепко сжимая поводья. Они неспешно возвращаются на тропу, Пол оглядывается по сторонам в поисках опознавательных знаков, и они движутся в сторону Хиллтопа. На открытом пространстве они вынуждены пустить лошадей рысцой, чтобы сэкономить время – когда сумерки опустятся, в мокрой одежде станет совсем неприятно. Пол чувствует крепкую хватку девушки вокруг его талии, ее судорожное дыхание, дрожь и попытки успокоиться. Она абсолютно разбита. Пол даже не пытается расспрашивать ее дальше, оставив все вопросы до возвращения, когда Люси согреется, немного придет в себя и сможет связно говорить.

Они давно не приводили в общину людей. Раньше Иисус только этим и занимался, практически с первого взгляда определяя, может ли доверять человеку. В ход шли всевозможные приемы, исходя из реакции на которые, он и определял характер и настроенность человека. Хотя первое впечатление иногда обманчиво, как в случае с Риком и Дэрилом. Если они вели себя дружелюбно и пытались помочь незнакомцу – им можно было верить. Если у Иисуса появлялось хоть небольшое сомнение в людях – что уж говорить о направленном в его лицо оружии, - он предпочитал не рисковать и ретироваться. Сейчас же все было неважно. Горюющий человек нуждается в помощи.

Они добираются до поселения к ночи, и дозорные приветливо отзываются, открывая ворота. Пол спрыгивает с лошади, помогая Люси спуститься на землю.  Воодушевление, с которым их встречают в Хиллтопе, быстро сменяется напряжением и беспокойством. Мэгги подоспевает к ним, и Иисус вкратце описывает ситуацию. Мэгги проводит Люси в трейлер, где имеется свободная постель. Она остается с ней, чтобы утешить, расспросить обо всем и помочь устроиться на новом месте. Пол верит в женскую интуицию и что Ри лучше сумеет обо всем позаботиться и выяснит, не принесет ли их гостья проблем.

\- Иди прими горячий душ – и мигом в постель. Я сделаю тебе чай, - он оборачивается на Дэрила, раздавая указания.

Тот сжимает плечо Пола, прежде чем уйти, подчинившись его словам. Дэрил и сам не против поскорее окунуться в горячую воду и переодеться. По дороге он заглядывает в трейлер за чистыми вещами и содрогается от стылого воздуха, позабыв о том, что у них, в отличие от дома Бэррингтона, не постоянное отопление. Стоит снова выглянуть за порог, как к нему под ноги бросается Пес, соскучившийся за время разлуки. Дэрил задерживается, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с собакой, и треплет его по загривку, позволяя любвеобильному псу облизывать его лицо и тыкаться носом в шею и грудь.

\- Тара тебя не обижала? – Пес тявкает, скулит и переминается с лапы на лапу, не находя себе места рядом с вернувшимся хозяином. От одного его присутствия становится как-то легче и даже немного веселее, несмотря на не самый лучший день. Дэрил бросает взгляд на задержавшегося у лошадей Пола и кивает в его сторону. – Пойди поздоровайся, я скоро вернусь, - он похлопывает Пса по спине, еще какое-то время наблюдая как он, виляя хвостом, спешит ко второму своему хозяину.

В ванной дома Дэрил с удовольствием снимает с себя чавкающие ботинки и промокший на плечах свитер. Шапку Пола он сразу кладет сушиться на батарею. Залезая под душ, Дэрил не дожидается, когда вода нагреется, а дает телу постепенно привыкнуть к теплу, пусть и приходится первое время снова дрожать под холодными струями. Горячая вода, наконец, расслабляет мышцы и распространяет волну тепла по всему телу. Чертовски приятно, когда пальцы снова могут двигаться, а кожа приобретает нормальный оттенок. Какое-то время Дэрил просто стоит, упершись руками в стену, и не хочет вылезать, но рано или поздно все равно придется.

Закончив распрягать лошадей, Пол снимает рюкзаки, передавая кое-какие гостинцы из Королевства Таре, и перетаскивает вещи в трейлер. Он включает обогреватель и плитку, чтобы накипятить чайник. Пол переобувается и переодевается в мягкий свитер, садится за стол и просто падает лбом на сложенные руки. У него нет сил даже разобрать вещи. Остаток вечера его морально фактически растоптал, а из головы никак не выходит произошедшее.

Дэрил тщательно обтирается полотенцем. Вещи, пролежавшие в трейлере, кажутся ему холодными после горячей воды, но Дэрил все равно укутывается в них, надевает сверху толстовку Пола, немного большую ему, но пришедшуюся как раз по размеру Дэрилу, опускает капюшон практически на самые глаза и натягивает рукава до самых кончиков пальцев. Он представляет, как неприятно будет выходить из нагретой паром ванной комнаты в коридор, а за ним и на улицу, чтобы добежать до трейлера.

Дэрил старается как можно скорее пересечь площадь и ни с кем не говорит по дороге, пусть и ловит на себе несколько вопросительных взглядов. По дороге за ним увязывается Пес, которого он не спешит прогонять, и вместе с ним буквально врывается в трейлер, будто за ним кто-то гонится. Но нет, это всего лишь холод, ожидаемо застывший и внутри их жилища.

\- Все в порядке? – Дэрил обеспокоенно оглядывает сидящего за столом Пола, опустившего голову на сложенные руки. Глупый вопрос.

Пол хотел бы прямо сейчас отключиться, не добравшись до кровати. Чтобы просто забыть этот день. Но мысли атаковали его разум, не давая ни минуты передышки. Он старается абстрагироваться от чужих переживаний, но они проникли в его легкие, словно дым, заставляли задыхаться, глаза слезились, а сознание начало раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Ему дурно. Он не хочет представлять, как сейчас себя чувствует Люси, но это все равно сжирает его изнутри. Словно до этого никто и никого не терял. Давно. Последние годы обошлось без смертей, а к хорошему и благополучию так быстро привыкаешь. И в очередной раз, как всегда, ему кажется, что можно было бы сделать все иначе, что можно было спасти обоих людей, что он упустил возможность, сделал что-то неправильно, и за это другой человек поплатился жизнью. Но… не повезло. Год начался откровенно хреново.

\- Будет, - произносит Пол, приподнимаясь и безучастно уставившись в стол. Подсознательно он готовился к подобному происшествию, не позволял себе расслабиться, но эти несколько дней в отрыве от поселений и остальных людей заставили его забыть обо всем. Счастье расхолаживает. А люди не перестанут умирать.

Дэрил оставляет ботинки сохнуть у обогревателя, подходит к Полу и кладет ладони на его плечи, успокаивающе сжимая, а тот ловит одну из его рук. Дэрил не знает, что сказать, как хоть немного поднять настроение Полу. Нельзя отмотать время назад, переиначить события и сделать так, чтобы этот день закончился так же хорошо, как и начался. Но Пол сделал все, что было в его силах. Он помог Люси, привел ее в новый дом, подарил шанс на дальнейшую жизнь. Практически каждый в Хиллтопе, да и не только в нем, пережил потерю близких, но они смогли жить дальше, и она тоже сможет. Только для этого необходимо время.

\- Я приготовлю чай, - чайник на плите начинает свистеть, и Дэрил отходит от Пола, напоследок целуя его в макушку. Пес скулит, пытаясь привлечь к себе его внимание, и старается пролезть между столом и стулом, укладывая тяжелую башку Полу на колени. – Может, тебе тоже стоит принять душ? – Дэрил достает из шкафчика самые большие чашки, которые у них есть, и заливает заварку кипятком. Сейчас не помешал бы лимон и мед, но этого у них в распоряжении, увы, нет. Пол промочил ноги, когда вытаскивал его на берег, и всю оставшуюся дорогу проехал в мокрых ботинках. Дэрилу не хотелось, чтобы он слег после этого.

\- Может быть, - Пол провожает взглядом Дэрила и гладит Пса. Он соберется с силами, опрокинет в себя чашку чая и отправится в душ. И постарается не думать обо всем этом.

 

Дэрил не может согреться всю ночь, несмотря ни на одеяло, ни на теплый бок Пола, лежащего рядом. Сон то идет к нему, вновь и вновь окуная в ледяную воду реки, то отступает, вынуждая просыпаться с содроганием и отголосками неприятного покалывания в онемевших пальцах. Он не находит в себе ни сил, ни желания выбираться из постели, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и, наконец, избавиться от неприятных сновидений. За порогом, наверняка, еще холоднее. Уснуть, судя по ощущениям, ему удается только под утро, да и то Дэрил не ощущает себя спящим, словно застрял в промежуточном состоянии, до конца не понимая, что подбрасывает ему его подсознание, а что происходит на самом деле.

Он относительно приходит в чувство – назвать это пробуждением довольно сложно, - только когда рядом начинает ворочаться Пол. Тот вслепую пытается натянуть на себя одеяло, соскользнувшее с плеча ночью, и инстинктивно пододвигается к теплу, источником которого является Дэрил. Скользит рукой по его груди и, приоткрыв глаза, щурится. Очень тепло. Даже слишком. Пол приподнимается и касается губами его лба, замечая, что Дэрил приоткрыл глаза.

\- Ты такой горячий.

Дэрил не уверен холодно ли ему сейчас или все же жарко, и что лучше сделать – плотнее укутаться в одеяло или сбросить его с себя к чертовой матери. Крайне странное состояние, которое ему абсолютно не нравится.

 - Точнее, у тебя температура, – после короткой усмешки на случайную шутку Пол неутешительно качает головой. Он сам ощущает легкое покалывание в горле, когда глотает, но не даст себе заболеть. Непозволительная роскошь – болеть вдвоем. - Я знаю один способ, как быстро поднять тебя на ноги. Для этого нужно серьезно пропотеть, - он игриво приподнимает одну бровь и проводит ладонью по щеке Дэрила, сожалея о подхваченной простуде, - но, боюсь, у тебя на это нет сил. Поэтому меня заменит варенье.

Дэрил мычит что-то неразборчивое, но явно возмущенное на комментарии Пола. Горло раздирает изнутри, словно кто-то сунул ему в глотку обрывок наждачной бумаги. Попытка откашляться не помогает, лишь раздражая явное воспаление. Блять, он ненавидел болеть и уже не помнил, когда такое было с ним последний раз. Он считал себя закаленным и устойчивым к всевозможным вирусам, но зимнее купание сделало свое  дело, наплевав на все его убеждения в собственной неуязвимости.

На самом деле Дэрил все же болел. Редко. Редко, но метко, как говорится. Довольно сложно долго разлеживаться, когда тебя все равно некому лечить, а под рукой никогда нет никаких лекарств, и даже чай в шкафчике на кухне такая редкость, что можно с легкостью забыть его вкус. В конце концов, организм всегда справлялся самостоятельно. Первые несколько дней, конечно, больше хотелось сдохнуть, чем выздороветь, но потом постепенно отпускало, нужно было лишь дождаться этого момента, после которого следовало облегчение.

Пол скидывает с себя остатки сна и сползает с кровати, проводя ладонями по плечам. Комната уже прогрелась, но нужно скорее закипятить чайник, чтобы облегчить состояние Дэрила. В это сложное время за неимением всевозможных таблеток нельзя болеть, и болезнь может растянуться на несколько недель. Пол принимается одеваться и шарить по комнате в поисках всего, что может пригодиться Дэрилу и скрасить его постельный режим. Пес тоже просыпается и начинает следовать за ним в ожидании завтрака, засовывая нос во все открытые ящики.

Дэрил садится на матрасе, накрываясь одеялом едва ли не с головой. Они только вернулись, и в поселении, наверняка, накопилось для них множество дел, поэтому нужно было как можно скорее привести себя в нормальное состояние. Хотя он сомневается, что Пол вообще позволит ему высунуть нос из трейлера в ближайшее время.

\- Я принесу тебе лекарств, - Пол возьмет у Энид засушенные травы, заварит чай. И через два дня Дэрил будет состоять только из разнообразных отваров, укрепляющих иммунитет. - Целоваться нам пока нельзя. И по-хорошему спать нужно отдельно, но ты не разрешишь мне уйти на диван, да? – он отшучивается, поглядывая на Дэрила и натягивая свитер. Волосы мгновенно электризуются от пушистого воротника, и Пол приглаживает их ладонями.

\- Да, - по-хорошему, стоило оградить его от всяческой заразы, но Дэрил не был готов прозябать – в буквальном смысле, - в одиночестве. Пес, конечно, с удовольствием занял бы освободившееся место на матрасе, но Дэрил не намеревался пускать этот комок шерсти под одеяло, иначе вся дисциплина, старательно выстраиваемая месяцами, полетит к чертям. – Это скоро пройдет, - он вообще сомневается в том, что какие-нибудь лекарства ускорят процесс выздоровления. Проще попросту собраться с силами и заниматься своими делами, а то он совсем расслабится, привыкнет к теплой постели, уходу и прочим прелестям жизни, окончательно потеряв желание что-либо делать.

Пес начинает скулить и скребет лапой дверь, просясь выйти. Пол отворяет дверь и выходит наружу, вдохнув свежий и влажный воздух. Ночью прошел дождь, оставшись на траве ледяными каплями. Ботинки мгновенно становятся темнее. Иисус не находит Энид в медицинском трейлере, поэтому направляется прямиком в дом, пока Пес радостно носится по поселению и вынюхивает, не изменилось ли чего-то за время его отсутствия.

Девушка обещает подобрать все необходимые медикаменты и сразу отнести Дэрилу, надеясь, что тот поправится в самое ближайшее время и будет слушать все ее советы. Иисус благодарит подругу и, развернувшись в сторону лестницы, успевает сделать лишь один шаг, прежде чем голос Мэгги останавливает его.

\- Доброе утро. Зайди, пожалуйста, мне нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить… - говорит Ри, придерживая дверь своей спальни. Иисус хмурится, сразу почувствовав в ее интонации настроение будущего разговора. И ему чертовски это не нравится. Он заходит в комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь, и делает два неловких шага, держась на некотором расстоянии от Мэгги, словно ему может потребоваться срочно сбежать в любой момент.

Обхватив плечо одной рукой, он слушает Ри, решившую подойти к волнующей ее теме издали. Очень издали. Напряжение не отпускает Иисуса, даже когда они сходятся во мнении, что за Люси нужно присмотреть. Ее соседка по комнате обещала заботиться и приглядывать, но новому члену общины нужно как можно скорее познакомиться со всеми, чтобы не чувствовать себя скованной. И влиться в новую жизнь.

\- Еще кое-что… - произносит Мэгги, и Иисус вдыхает, наконец, дождавшись той самой темы, ради которой затевался разговор. Он пристально разглядывает девушку, стараясь уловить каждую ее вспышку мимики. И сейчас это были слегка нахмуренные брови в задумчивом подборе слов. – Я собираюсь уехать на некоторое время. И оставлю Хиллтоп на тебя.

\- Что? Нет, - резко вырывается у Иисуса, хотя он оборвал Мэгги на полуслове, не дав объясниться. Одна мысль о том, что ее может здесь не быть… – Стой. Ты должна мне все подробно объяснить и еще раз подумать. – Он поднимает руки и делает шаг вперед, в то время как ему хочется только пятиться и сбежать из комнаты. У него полно более важных дел, чем выслушивать предположения и контуры идей, которые еще не факт, что воплотятся в жизнь.

Мэгги вздыхает и, взяв Хершела младшего из детской кроватки на руки, прижимает к себе. Она настойчиво отводит глаза, чтобы не столкнуться с пристальным взглядом Иисуса. И ему с ужасом кажется, что оставить Хиллтоп на него – уже не просто идея.

\- Я долго думала над предложением Джорджи. Это не сиюминутное решение. Так нужно. Для нашей общины, - аккуратно объясняет она, - у них большая община, гораздо больше нашей. Они возрождают цивилизацию из пепла и, может, дадут нам возможность присоединиться к ним. Поэтому я хочу отправиться туда, узнать все и принять взвешенное решение. В любом случае, это ненадолго.

Иисус мотает головой, потирает лоб, пытаясь уложить в голове услышанное. Да, они все хотели бы вернуть мир в прежнее состояние, но вряд ли это возможно. Не тогда, когда люди после смерти перевоплощаются в чудовищ. На это уйдут годы. На отстройку домов, на налаживание быта, на вакцины. Иисус не понимает, почему какая-то община решила торжественно объявить себя местом, откуда начнется возрождение. Шайка Нигана тоже называла себя Спасителями, на самом деле не являясь таковыми. Ну, только для самих себя.

\- Не в этом дело. Как ты можешь уехать? – непонимающе говорит он, - с незнакомкой. И оставить людей. Они рассчитывают на тебя. Я рассчитываю на тебя, – он фактически умоляет, делает шаг вперед, надеясь получить от Мэгги хоть малейшее колебание в своем решении. Но она слишком уверенна. Почему? Он не может понять. Что было в тех письмах такого, способного промыть мозг благоразумному лидеру общины?

Конечно, к людям привыкаешь, и разрывать с ними связь без весомой причины подобно колесованию. Иисус не думал, что Мэгги когда-нибудь его оставит, по крайней мере, отдалится по своей воле.

\- Ты великолепно справишься, - и эта фраза еще больше не нравится Иисусу. В голосе Мэгги _чрезмерно_ много уверенности.

_Но я не хочу._

\- Но я не… лидер, - он мотает головой.

\- Ты присматривал за этим местом еще до меня, - и они оба знают, что она права. Он не дал Хиллтопу развалиться под руководством Грегори, но едва ли, как кажется ему самому, делал что-то существенное.

Иисус прикрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох. Отставить панику. Мэгги уезжает не сегодня, у него будет еще время переубедить ее, когда он придумает более весомые аргументы, взамен ошеломленному лепету.

\- Поговорим об этом потом, хорошо? – он разворачивается, направляясь к двери. Бежать. Скорее. Пока на него еще что-нибудь не обрушили. Всего слишком много.

 

С уходом Пола торчать в кровати становится вовсе невыносимо. Дэрил шмыгает носом, скучающе окидывает взглядом пространство вокруг, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно в каком-то трансе. Он обещал заглянуть к Эрлу сразу после возвращения и приступить к изучению всяческих тонкостей обработки металла, пока в поселении было не так уж много работы. Дэрил опасался, что зима пролетит быстро, а он так ничему и не научится, и тогда придется просить Эрла сделать все за него, что, несомненно, вызовет у кузнеца, как минимум, несколько вопросов.

Дэрил сползает с матраса, ежась от соприкосновения голых стоп с прохладным полом. Выбираться из одеяла не хочется категорически, но нужно одеться. Во-первых, он не выползет из трейлера в одних трусах, а во-вторых, в одежде определенно будет теплее, особенно если набросить сверху на плечи еще и плед. Он быстро натягивает на себя джинсы и свитер, сверху надевая ту же толстовку Пола, в которую кутался вчера. К счастью, ботинки под обогревателем не только успели высохнуть, но и нагреться, так что Дэрил блаженно стонет, всовывая ноги в теплую обувь. Он не шнурует ботинки, просто засовывая шнурки внутрь, чтобы не запутаться в собственных ногах и не споткнуться.

Пока он бродит по трейлеру, его преследует легкое головокружение и слабость, отчего приходится периодически облокачиваться то о кухонную тумбу, то о спинку стула, лишь бы не завалиться на пол. От нечего делать Дэрил ставит чайник, а потом просто садится за обеденный стол и опускает голову на сложенные руки. Сон – предательская херовина, - к нему больше не идет. Даже мысли в голове не формируются, плавясь где-то на полпути к осознанию.

 

Пол быстро спускается по ступенькам, заворачивая на склад с продовольствием, и выходит на улицу, держа в руках банку с малиновым вареньем, которое позволит Дэрилу пропотеть и настроиться на лад выздоровления. Пол хочет рассказать ему о разговоре с Мэгги, поделиться негодованием. Может, Дэрил подскажет, что ему предпринять, несмотря на то, что из-за температуры ему сложно здраво мыслить, а больное горло наверняка мешает говорить. Пол притормаживает, когда видит Люси, сидящую за столиком для пикника у соседнего трейлера. Внутри него все холодеет при одном взгляде на укутавшуюся в куртку девушку, глядящую куда-то вперед перед собой. Он должен с ней поговорить, спросить о самочувствии. Пол делает очередной глубокий вдох, пытаясь выстроить в голове очередность действий, чтобы не запутаться и ничего не забыть. Сначала Дэрил.

Дэрил вскидывает голову, хмурясь от последовавшей за этим волны головокружения, когда дверь трейлера вновь открывается, и Пол принимается шуршать возле кухонного уголка, снимая с плиты чайник, постукивая чашками и принимаясь за готовку нехитрого завтрака в виде каши.

\- Тебе нужно не забывать есть. Даже если не хочется, - говорит Пол, ставя перед Дэрилом, даже не думающим забраться обратно в постель, чашку с обжигающим и ароматным напитком. Тот пытается принюхаться к аромату чая, но толком не ощущает запаха, недовольно сопит по этому поводу и глухо чихает.

\- Лежи. А лучше - спи. Сон лечит, – хотя Пол не представляет, как убедит Дэрила просто расслабиться и ничего не делать. Но у него нет выбора. – Я сейчас вернусь.

\- Конечно, мамочка, - хрипло ворчит Дэрил, грея ладони о чашку. Чай еще слишком горячий, чтобы его пить, поэтому приходится только наблюдать за плавающим на поверхности листиком заварки, ведь Пол снова уходит, оставляя его одного.

 

\- Доброе утро, - тихо и виновато произносит Иисус, медленно подходя к Люси, - могу я сесть? – он замирает, прежде чем встречается взглядом с девушкой, и она согласно кивает, немного удивленная такому вопросу. – Как ты?

Люси жмурится, и по ее лицу видно, как борются внутри эмоции, но она пытается сохранить нейтральное выражение. Но оттенок грусти окрашивает ее голубые глаза в серый.

\- Жива, - коротко бросает она и прикусывает губу. Иисус старается не смущать ее пристальным взглядом, сев на скамейку рядом и сцепив ладони в замок. – Кстати, я не поблагодарила вас. Вы рисковали ради нас. Спасибо. Действительно, - она опускает подбородок, - но не стоило.

Иисус не первый раз слышит эти слова и понимает, что они навязаны эмоциями от пережитой потери. Когда человек не ощущает себя живым. Он провожает взглядом Энид, несущую Дэрилу в трейлер лекарства, и поворачивается к Люси, думая о том, что каждому человеку можно помочь – просто каждому требуется свое лечение: кому-то – препараты, а кому-то – душевный разговор и поддержка.

\- Мне действительно жаль о том, что случилось с Ником. Я знаю, тебе не понравится то, что я скажу. Но жизнь не кончается. Твоя жизнь продолжается, - произносит Иисус, повернувшись к Люси.

\- И ты скажешь сейчас, что он хотел бы, чтобы я жила? – она хмыкает, - боюсь, он уже ничего не хочет.

Люси борется с собой, сжимает губы, кажется, едва сдерживая слезы, если таковые еще остались с ночи. Ее лицо немного опухшее, а глаза покрасневшие. Она устала так, что никакой сон не сможет ее вылечить.

\- Ты когда-нибудь любил? – вдруг спрашивает девушка.

\- Да.

\- Тогда ты должен меня понять, - Люси поворачивается, поймав его взгляд. Иисусу показалось, что он не сидит, а стремительно падает – так ухнуло его сердце в ожидании продолжения фразы. – Ник нашел меня после всего… дал мне смысл, заставил жить... новый мир бессмысленный и жестокий. Жить… для чего? – она вздыхает и отворачивается. Каждая ее фраза сопровождается срывами в голосе, - разве в этом мире остался смысл жить? Ох. Лучше бы я его не встретила. Не пришлось бы привыкать. Я ведь поверила ему. А теперь нет ни его, ни смысла. Я абсолютно не представляю, как теперь без него жить.

Пол впервые не знает, что ей сказать. Кажется, словно все его попытки переубедить – пустой звук, не возымеют эффекта, Люси не то, что не захочет поверить, даже не попытается прислушаться к его словам. Разбирать чужие поступки и эмоции кажется таким простым со стороны, но когда они вдруг каким-то образом резонируют с твоими… это обескураживает.

 

 - Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Энид появляется на пороге трейлера после короткого стука и спешит закрыть дверь, чтобы не впускать внутрь стылый уличный воздух. Она с трудом удерживает на весу небольшую коробку, забитую какими-то склянками и связками сушеных трав.

\- Замечательно, - Дэрил салютует ей чашкой с чаем, с недоверием поглядывая на висящий у нее на шее стетоскоп. После того, как он ранил плечо, Энид пристально следила за тем, чтобы он выполнял все ее требования, когда поймала его на попытке уклониться от лечения и поработать. Он ведь всего лишь помогал собирать урожай яблок, за что получил нагоняй и был сослан в медицинский трейлер для повторного осмотра, смены повязки в сопровождении нравоучений. Прикрикнуть на девушку и заставить ее отвязаться ему не позволяла совесть. В конце концов, она делала свою работу и делала ее хорошо. Не виновата же она в том, что ей попался такой неспокойный пациент.

\- Я вижу, - Энид не спешит уходить просто так, оставив лекарства и дав указания по их применению. Она устраивает ему осмотр, заставляет измерить температуру – и ей явно не нравится то, что она видит на градуснике, - и рассказывает о том, что следует принимать. По крайней мере, он не заработал себе воспаление легких, хотя вполне мог облажаться настолько. – Я передам все Иисусу, чтобы он за тобой проследил. А ты постарайся воздержаться от повторных заплывов хотя бы до весны, - она улыбается ему, но Дэрил все равно замечает, что ей неловко шутить на тему случившегося, пусть она и старается поднять ему настроение и немного приободрить.

Дэрил благодарит Энид за визит и за лекарства, но обходится без обещаний придерживаться постельного режима – врать ведь плохо, в конце концов. Он выключает кипящую на плите кашу, пока она не вырвалась из-под крышки и не залила все к чертям, и, запахнувшись в толстовку, выглядывает из трейлера, надеясь найти Пола. Он, конечно, болеет, ему необходимо поддерживать силы, но завтракать нужно им обоим, а еще Псу, умотавшему по своим важным собачьим делам.

Дэрил находит Пола практически сразу, сидящим за столиком неподалеку рядом с Люси. Он видит девушку только со спины, но и по ее позе понятно, как она себя чувствует. Будто человек, потерявший близкого, мог чувствовать себя как-то иначе. Дэрил набирается сил хотя бы подойти и поздороваться, но он все еще не знает, что может ей сказать. Только ленивый, наверное, не справился о ее самочувствии, словно оно могло как-то измениться за прошедшую ночь.

Он подходит ближе, но останавливается, заслышав обрывок их с Полом разговора.

\- Ты разве не лишался близких? – Люси резко поворачивается, пригвождая Иисуса к месту одним взглядом. И отвечать не нужно, все и так можно разглядеть в его распахнутых глазах. - И твои друзья? Сколько из них сейчас действительно счастливы? Все потеряли кого-то. Семью. Все потеряли семью. Родителей, детей или любимых.

В новом мире невозможно обойтись без потерь, и Дэрил сам сидел на этом самом месте, где сейчас сидели они, после того, как Ниган убил Абрахама и Гленна, а его уволок в Святилище, где он торчал, пока ему не посчастливилось выбраться, в чем была также и заслуга Пола. От этих воспоминаний Дэрила передергивает, пусть уже и прошло достаточно времени. Но потери не забываются никогда. Память не желала предоставлять ему услугу и избавляться от болезненных подробностей, поэтому Дэрил все еще помнил каждую смерть. До мелочей.

\- Да. Но они были счастливы. Все то время, что отмерила им судьба, - Пол сам, считай, пытается убедить себя в собственных словах, но убеждения тают, как недавний снег – едва коснувшись травы. Будто и не было его.

\- И как долго? Стоит этот несчастный промежуток времени страданий, которые они испытывают теперь? – ее вопросы хлесткие, выбивают всю решимость Иисуса.

\- Не могу ответить за них, - хрипло произносит он.

В голосе Пола сквозит растерянность, пополам с неуверенностью. Он не знает, как ответить на слова девушки, как ободрить ее – его попытка поддержать не срабатывает, и вместо того, чтобы помочь Люси выбраться из ямы, в которую она провалилась после смерти Ника, он сам понемногу соскальзывает туда, перебирая на себя чужие эмоции и мысли.

\- Тогда отвечу тебе я. Не стоит.

Дэрил не согласен с ее словами. Стоит. Каждый день, каждый час и каждая минута, вплоть до самого конца. Воспоминания – это то, что остается у живых, когда кажется, будто все остальное потеряно. Они не делают жизнь проще, нет. Они просто становятся ее частью, и это нормально. Первое время всегда тяжелее, но боль притупляется, пусть и остается до самого конца. Однако сейчас не подходящее время для переубеждений – Люси все равно не поверит ничьим словам, пока не преодолеет определенный рубеж. И смирится. Все смиряются после какого-то момента.

Дэрил проглатывает вязкую слюну, сдерживая кашель, и спешит вернуться обратно в трейлер, оставив Пола и Люси наедине. Он не мог ничего сказать. Причиной тому также было то, что отчасти Дэрил все же ее понимал. Пол когда-то просил его продолжать жить дальше, если с ним что-нибудь случится, и даже тогда Дэрил не был готов ему это пообещать. Но на задворках все равно оставалось осознание – он бы продолжил. Не потому, что ему хотелось бы, ведь он вряд ли смог бы оправиться после такой потери, а потому, что выживать – то, что он умел делать превосходно. Вот только жизнью его выживание никогда нельзя было назвать.

Иисус молчит. Они сидят некоторое время, наблюдая за жителями поселения, занимающихся своими обязанностями. Кто-то кормил лошадей, на стенах сменились дозорные. Хиллтоп жил, несмотря ни на что, жил вместе с воспоминаниями обо всех погибших. Иисус сидит еще пару минут, проводит рукой по плечу девушки, говоря, что будет рядом, если ей потребуется помощь, встает и направляется в их с Дэрилом трейлер, едва держась на ногах.

Вернувшись в трейлер, Дэрил старательно пытается занять руки, изобразить какую-нибудь деятельность, хотя ему изначально вообще было сказано оставаться в постели. Он бессмысленно открывает и закрывает кухонные шкафчики, будто там могло появиться что-нибудь съестное за время их отсутствия. Снова ставит греться чайник, передумывает, посмотрев на недопитую чашку чая, и отставляет его в сторону. Раскладывает готовую кашу по тарелкам и отстраненно вспоминает о том, что надо бы сходить за свежим хлебом, а то у них осталась только забытая подсохшая корка в хлебнице. Косится в сторону принесенного Энид ящика с лекарствами и, в конце концов, садится за стол, подперев гудящую голову руками.

Его не покидают мысли о подслушанном разговоре. Дэрил достаточно хорошо знает Пола, чтобы хотя бы относительно представить, какое воздействие на него могут оказать слова Люси. Контактировать с людьми, переживающими свое горе, всегда тяжело. Особенно таким, как Пол. Еще тяжелее осознавать свою причастность ко всему случившемуся. Да, все могло обойтись и без жертв, но судьба решила иначе, да и смерть Ника – это скорее вина Дэрила, и это ему следовало сидеть на той скамье рядом с Люси и выслушивать ее грустные речи, обвинения – все, что угодно. Не Полу.

Дэрил устало растирает пальцами переносицу, раздумывая о том, как бы в ближайшее время пересечься с девушкой, при этом, не нарвавшись ни на Энид, ни на Пола, которые всякий раз особенно дружны, когда им кажется, будто ему требуется постоянный присмотр. Он бы смог ей помочь. Пусть он и не так хорош в разговорах, не умеет утешать и порой говорит не то, что хотят услышать люди, но он мог ее понять. Понять и поддержать. Показать, что жить дальше можно, нужно лишь найти в себе силы преодолеть первый, самый тяжелый, промежуток времени.

Пол хотел бы не думать, но тревога заползла под его кожу змеей, незаметно ужалила, и теперь ее яд стремительно распространялся по организму, ослабляя его, создавая неприятные мысли. Конечно, Пол не мог не представлять, как себя сейчас ощущает Люси, чтобы попытаться ей помочь. Он прежде всегда гнал излишнюю обеспокоенность за других прочь, так как в ней зачастую не было смысла. Но сейчас он ощущал легшую на его плечи ответственность за спасенную девушку. Они с Дэрилом нашли ее, они и должны ей помочь встать на ноги, не позволяя и дальше сидеть, ссутулившись, и смотреть в пустоту, пока она не устанет от тоски и боли. Но Пол не знает другого способа, кроме как быть рядом. Но человеку не поможешь, если он сам не захочет выбраться, если в нем не загорится хотя бы одна искорка отдачи.

Размышляя о том, как отвлечь Люси, какими делами ее занять, чтобы она перестала думать о скорби, Пол заходит в трейлер. Он вскидывает брови, находя Дэрила одетым и не в постели.

\- Я разве не сказал тебе лежать? – он вздыхает, пряча обеспокоенность за нахмуренным выражением лица, - чем больше проспишь, тем скорее вылечишься. Я тебя отсюда не выпущу,

\- Я под домашним арестом? – Дэрилу не хочется расстраивать Пола еще больше, доставлять ему неудобства и заставлять беспокоиться, но он не комнатный зверек, которого можно запереть в доме, обеспечить шуршащими игрушками и периодически приносить еду. И не ребенок.

Пол качает головой и поворачивается в сторону стола, на котором Энид оставила коробочку с различными травами и лекарствами, и начинает задумчиво перебирать содержимое.

– Энид преувеличивает масштабы положения, - всеми этими лекарствами можно было вылечить целую общину после массового заплыва вдоль ледяной реки.

Дэрил вообще не видел, чтобы к кому-нибудь еще приставляли столько нянек, как к нему. Пол, естественно, укоренился в этом статусе, живя вместе с ним, но была еще Энид, Тара, постоянно сдающая его им, если замечала какую-то неположенную больному активную деятельность; и даже Мэгги, когда у нее появлялось время заглянуть и прочитать ему лекцию на тему того, как важно обеспечить себе нормальный отдых, иначе раны не будут затягиваться, а болезнь не пройдет так быстро, как того хотелось бы. Почему-то до этого все всегда заживало и проходило. Однако у Мэгги имелся дополнительный рычаг давления – она запрещала ему подходить к Хершелу. И если сейчас Дэрил мог согласиться с этим запретом, не желая заражать малыша, то в любой другой ситуации он был категорически против такого шантажа.

В конце концов, Пол загоняет Дэрила в кровать, накрывая одеялом, и грозится запереть дверь снаружи, а самому уйти ночевать в дом, если простудившийся не будет слушать медицинские указания.

 

После завтрака Пол оставляет его одного, напичкав лекарствами и уложив обратно в постель. На этот раз, разомлев от тепла и сытости, Дэрил проваливается в сон. Но он странный и больше напоминает полусознательное видение, поэтому из него легко вынырнуть каждый раз, когда Пол заглядывает его проведать. В конечном счете, Дэрил не может так долго валяться без дела и, тем более, в одиночестве, поэтому выбирается из-под одеяла и, укутавшись в толстовку, выскальзывает из трейлера практически сразу после того, как Пол снова отправляется по делам.

На улице по-зимнему свежо, но попытка вдохнуть полной грудью морозный воздух заканчивается для него приступом кашля. Дэрил обхватывает себя руками и, оглядевшись по сторонам, бредет в сторону кузницы. Он надеется, что Эрл не станет его отчитывать и не расскажет Полу или, упаси боже, Энид о его своевольной вылазке из трейлера.

\- Дерьмово выглядишь, - Эрл всего на несколько секунд отрывает взгляд от наковальни, чтобы взглянуть на своего посетителя, и вновь возвращается к делу – металл быстро остывает, поэтому и работать с ним нужно так же. От горна в кузнице исходит жар, но спиной Дэрил все равно продолжает чувствовать холод, прислонившись к одной из поддерживающих крышу колод.

\- Ты не первый, кто мне об этом говорит, - пусть и в разном виде, но посыл у всех общий. – Помощь нужна?

\- А тебе не положено лечиться? – кузнец опускает почти готовую подкову в стоящее рядом ведро с водой и на этот раз откладывает инструмент в сторону, отдавая все свое внимание Дэрилу.

\- И ты туда же? – Дэрил тяжело вздыхает и шмыгает носом, с долей грусти оглядывая кузницу. Ему нравилось здесь помогать. Одно из немногих занятий, которое скрашивало безвылазное сидение в поселении.

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты мне соплями здесь все залил, - мужчина посмеивается, на что Дэрил только недовольно фыркает. Ну конечно. И это вовсе не всеобщий заговор против него. – Отлежись. Потом поможешь мне подковать лошадей, и после этого займемся твоим делом, - Эрл не понимал, к чему такая спешка, и почему Дэрил намеревался закончить со всем к весне, но учить не отказывался.

\- Ладно, - тяжело вздохнув, Дэрил отлипает от колоды и бредет обратно к трейлеру, махнув кузнецу рукой на прощанье. Больше заглянуть, не опасаясь нарваться на кого-нибудь из своих нянек, ему не к кому.

Он возвращается в трейлер как раз вовремя, успевает снять толстовку и повесить ее на спинку стула, когда дверь открывается и в проходе в очередной раз показывается Пол.

\- Мне тебя что, привязать к кровати? – и ведь привяжет же, да так, что не сможет двигаться до самой ночи. Хотя из этого действия можно извлечь еще одну выгоду – может, Дэрил быстрее научится распутывать узлы.

\- Придумай что-нибудь новенькое, - Дэрил насмешливо склоняет голову набок, вспоминая, чем последний раз завершилась комбинация из него, Пола, ремня и кровати. Если Полу хотелось, чтобы Дэрил был паинькой, ему не следовало оставлять его одного надолго. Он прекрасно знал его отношение к четырем стенам. Особенно к тем, в которых практически нечем было заняться.

 

Днем Иисус замечает Люси с соседкой по комнате, что-то обсуждающими и одновременно готовящими ужин. Ему даже начинает казаться, что девушка выкарабкается, несмотря на ее собственные слова. Он подходит и интересуется, не нужна ли какая-нибудь помощь. Вот только Люси никто не может помочь, кроме самой себя.

Иисус видит боль и безразличие ко всему окружающему в ее взгляде, замечает легкий тремор, слышит пустоту в голосе, где эхом отражается осевшая на стенках горечь. Он верит в благополучие, через три дня ему даже кажется, что все начинает меняться в лучшую сторону. Люси усмехнулась. В ее глазах что-то мелькнуло. Это заметно ободряет Иисуса, и беспокойство внутри начинает утихать.

 

Ближе к вечеру, Пол задерживается в трейлере, и такое положение вещей Дэрила вполне устраивает, пусть ему и приходится лезть под одеяло и не то, что не вставать – практически не шевелиться. Прежде чем забраться в постель, он утаскивает с полки сборник рассказов Лавкрафта и очень медленно преодолевает первую короткую историю, вынужденный перечитывать абзацы снова и снова, чтобы уложить их смысл в начавшей раскалываться голове. Пес свернулся калачиком на полу, а они увлечены каждый своей книжкой. Пальцы Пола, массирующие его затылок, немного облегчают головную боль, а все остальные неудобства Дэрил умело игнорирует, впрочем, немного раздражаясь из-за ускользающих от него строк.

Может, когда-то эти истории и казались кому-то жуткими. Человек, единожды увидев древнее чудовище, поднявшееся с морского дна, сошел с ума и выбросился в окно, преследуемый кошмарами и зависимостью от наркотика, с помощью которого пытался от них избавиться. Сейчас люди видели чудовищ каждый день, а от кошмаров уже ничего не спасало, но жизнь продолжалась. Наверное, потому, что она сама по себе изменилась и обрела другой смысл, другие обычаи и совершенно иную структуру.

Останавливаясь на странице, Пол думает о том, какую книжку дать Люси, чтобы отвлечь ее. Но такую, чтобы не напоминала о смерти, о потерях и несчастьях. Он отводит взгляд, скользя по стопке, которой не хватило места на полке, и мысленно перебирает названия. Он отметает одну книгу за другой, а оставшиеся, коих очень мало, кажутся ему не подходящими для девушки. Ей нужно что-то легкое, позитивное. Вот только бульварных романов в его коллекции не водится. Ай, они же все равно про любовь. Он озадаченно хмурится. Может, лучше подойти к ней и спросить, пусть сама что-нибудь выберет или подскажет, хотела ли что-нибудь прочитать прежде, а повода не выпадало. В прежнем мире у людей никогда не хватало времени на книги. Пол откидывает голову на подушку, прикрывая глаза, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот уснет. Царящее в комнате тепло расслабляет тело, а тишина, изредка нарушаемая шелестом страниц, умиротворяет. Нет, ему нужно на воздух, может, позаниматься, чтобы уж точно заснуть ночью. Пол ненавидел страдать бессонницей, но храп из-за насморка Дэрила мешал ему наслаждаться беспробудным сном. Он знал, что в конце концов вымотается и отключится, перестав реагировать на звуки, но этого момента нужно еще дождаться. Конечно, он не говорил о неудобстве Дэрилу, но тот и без слов начал что-то подозревать. Но Пол не уйдет ночевать из комнаты, хотя бы потому, что ему нужно контролировать процесс выздоровления пациента.

\- Пройдусь немного, - говорит он, вставая и потягиваясь, и Дэрил согласно мычит в ответ. Пол обувается, надевает плащ и перчатки, прежде чем выйти на улицу, впустив немного свежего воздуха в помещение. Регулярные проветривания тоже важны, но только если Дэрил плотно укутан в одеяло.

Пол решает проведать Люси и справиться о ее состоянии, но в комнате он находит только ее соседку, сообщающую, что давно не видела девушку. Он хмурится, прикидывая, куда она могла подеваться, и неспешно обходит поселение. Внутри начинает копошиться странное ощущение, холодить легкие, но Пол игнорирует предчувствие. Чтобы беспокоиться, нужно знать наверняка, не так ли? Но, даже зная, не стоит терять рассудок.

\- Кэл, ты не видел случайно новую девушку, Люси, - спрашивает Иисус, поднявшись на подмостки у стены. Дозорные лениво прогуливались по периметру и были рады любой возможности отвлечься от своих скучных обязанностей.

\- Брюнетка? Да, видел, - отвечает парень. Иисусу на секунду кажется, что он может вздохнуть с облегчением, но Кэл продолжает, - вышла за ворота минут десять назад. Сказала, что ты ей разрешил. Забрать что-то хотела из своего прежнего жилища.

\- Что? – выплевывает он, - в какую сторону?

Кэл указывает направление и с удивлением наблюдает, как Иисус почти сразу же слетает по лестнице вниз, выкрикивая по пути:

\- Одну? Ты, черт, в своем уме?! Отпускать ее одну.

 

Дэрил углубляется в историю об одном художнике и вздрагивает, когда дверь со стуком открывается как раз на том месте, где в рассказе кто-то пытается пробиться внутрь комнаты из подвала.

Пол хватает с вешалки ремень с ножнами и шапку и оборачивается, натыкаясь на ошарашенный взгляд приподнявшегося на кровати Дэрила. Да еще и Пес вскакивает, возбужденно завиляв хвостом. Вот его как раз стоит взять с собой.

\- Нет, - резко обрывает Пол, выставив вперед руку, - все в порядке. Наверное. Я разберусь. Люси вышла за ворота, я ее верну. Она не могла уйти далеко. Пожалуйста, не ходи за мной. Я вернусь через час. Я не останусь ночевать в лесу.

Дэрил не успевает даже ничего возразить на сбивчивую речь Пола, а тот уже несется прочь из трейлера, прихватив с собой Пса и оставив Дэрила переваривать полученную информацию.

\- Блять, - он откладывает в сторону книгу и отбрасывает одеяло, торопливо натягивает ботинки и срывает со стула толстовку. Все не в порядке. Люди не уходят просто так в лес, где опасность может поджидать на каждом шагу, а из Пса пока еще такой себе защитник, чтобы совершенно не переживать о Поле, на эмоциях ломанувшемся следом.

\- Иисус запретил тебя выпускать, - Дэрил распахивает дверь, но сразу же натыкается на Тару, преградившую ему путь не только собой, но и выставленной вперед корзиной с бельем. О, конечно, он знал, что Дэрил не станет просто сидеть в трейлере и ждать, когда они с Люси вернутся.

\- Тара… - он скрипит зубами, пытаясь обогнуть девушку, но та на удивление упорна в своем нежелании его отпускать. Ему очень быстро надоедает танцевать в дверном проеме, поэтому он подается вперед, но Тара толкает его обратно, впечатав увесистую корзину в грудь.

\- Нет значит нет, Дэрил, - она бросает на него полный сожаления взгляд и спешит захлопнуть дверь, пока он откашливается и растирает ушибленную грудь. Он слышит, как снаружи щелкает замок.

\- Ебаный, блять… Тара! – Дэрил ударяет кулаком по запертой двери, но слышит лишь приглушенное: «прости», - с обратной стороны.

Он садится на пол и растирает переносицу. Голова начинает болеть, и Дэрил пытается убедить себя в том, что с Полом и Люси все будет хорошо. Почему ее вообще выпустили за пределы поселения? Он старался не думать о том, почему она ушла. Это было слишком очевидно. Особенно после сказанных ею слов. Дэрил должен был поговорить с ней раньше, но теперь возможность упущена. По крайней мере, если Пол ее не найдет, то так и будет.

Некогда седлать лошадь, и Люси не могла уйти далеко. Он должен ее нагнать на своих двоих. Иисус дает Псу наволочку, на которой спала девушка, и тот мигом берет след, припускаясь вперед, едва открылись ворота. Иисус бежит следом, стараясь размеренно дышать, как на пробежке, чтобы продержаться как можно дольше. Вокруг сгущается лес, но он уверенно направляется за Псом.

Люси ушла, не попрощавшись, еще и соврала дозорным. И это плохой знак. Очень плохой. Иисус не понимает ее поведения, но задаст все вопросы потом, единственное, что он знает – Люси надо спасти. От самой себя. Она не справится одна. Если она вообще собирается справляться.

Пес вдруг застывает на месте, начиная топтаться и громко лаять. Иисус добирается до него и шикает, призывая замолчать, пока звук не привлек ходячих. Но это, в принципе, неважно. Он видит впереди обернувшуюся на лай фигуру, а затем убыстрившую шаг. Иисус, не успев перевести дух, ругается про себя, а затем зовет Люси и просит остановиться. Но та не слушает. Впереди вдруг вырисовываются три ходячих, угрожающе покачивающихся и направляющихся к девушке. Именно тогда она и останавливается, с дрожью глядя на них, но не собирается бежать прочь. Иисус выхватывает ножи, намереваясь разобраться с угрозой. Он валит первого ходячего точным ударом в висок, опрокидывает на землю второго и не понимает, почему Люси бездействует. Вернее – он не хочет это признавать. Он разворачивается, чтобы уложить третьего, но видит, как девушка услужливо подставляет ходячему свою шею. Иисус  размахивается и бросает нож, но секунды достаточно, чтобы тупые зубы зацепились за тонкую кожу. Тихий вскрик проходит эхом по лесу. Люси зажимает шею, а Иисус разделывается с оставшимся, опрокинутым на землю, ходячим, зацепившимся рукой за его лодыжку. Это на секунду оттягивает неизбежный момент, когда Пол разворачивается и с ужасом смотрит на девушку, по щекам которой текут слезы.

\- Ну и на кой черт ты это сделал? – раздраженно шипит она.

\- Я пытался спасти тебя, - тем же тоном произносит Иисус, выдергивая нож из черепа ходячего и убирая в ножны.

\- Не надо было! Я хотела умереть, черт тебя дери! – Люси сгибается пополам, отнимает ладонь от шеи. Медленно, но уверенно, Иисуса начинает накрывать ужас.

\- Ну прости, я не мог тебя отпустить! – его нервы выкручивает, руки дрожат. Он делает несколько неуверенных шагов к девушке, которая утихла сразу после его слов. Иисус рассматривает рваную рану, подходя ближе и надеясь, что та просто… нет, это точно не царапина. Люси уже заражена. Вряд ли у нее в планах была мучительная смерть – она не умрет от потери крови, вернее, нескоро. Все это время ей предстоит блуждать, или сидеть и ждать своего конца, если только Иисус… нет. Он отметает эту отвратительную вспышку мысли. Он не может это сделать. И помочь ей уже тоже не в силах. Его прошибает дрожь, а перед глазами на секунду темнеет. Он не может поднять руку даже из милосердия, даже если это с одной стороны правильно.

– Прости, - едва и может произнести он, - мне так жаль.

Все те же слова. А других не найти. Он сжимает губы, растерявшись. Силы резко покинули тело, ему хочется опуститься на землю, чтобы подумать… чтобы что-нибудь придумать. Он не может оставить все вот так. Но их обступает звенящая тишина – даже птицы предпочли заткнуться. Их громкое обоюдное дыхание – последними аккордами или эпитафией на будущем несуществующем надгробии.

Нет другого выхода. Больше ничего нельзя сделать.

\- Я знаю, - Люси, наконец, приходит в себя, отчаянно сжимая руки в кулаки, - но так нужно было. Это мое решение, - произносит она, заглядывая Иисусу в глаза, надеясь, что он поймет, увидит уверенность, с которой она пошла на этот отчаянный шаг, - и не вини себя. Но так будет лучше. Я говорила, что не представляю, как дальше жить. И не хочу представлять. И... я уже мертвая, что теперь поделать? - она бессильно разводит руки в стороны.

Пол прикрывает глаза, его раскачивает из стороны в сторону. Он проводит рукой по плечу Люси, непонимающе качая головой. Сдаться? Вот так просто? Ему хочется сказать, что Ник не хотел бы, чтобы она умирала не своей смертью, но… откуда Пол может знать, чего хотели другие, тем более – не знакомые ему люди?

Он зажмуривается, чувствуя в носу запах ацетона, и пытается успокоиться. Дышит размеренно, отсчитывает секунды, но сердце истошно бьется, и легкие в панике сжимаются. Он помнит, как однажды просил Дэрила жить дальше, если с ним что-нибудь случится. А еще лучше – его реакцию. Дэрил сказал «не проси». Не просить его не делать опрометчивых поступков на эмоциях. Потому что в такие моменты невозможно взять себя под контроль. Пол наивно надеялся, что все будет просто, что он… а что будет делать он сам, если с Дэрилом что-то случится? Сможет ли взять себя в руки? Даже если пройдет несколько дней, когда, казалось бы, разум должен начать очищаться от едкого горя и всепоглощающей ненависти и отчаяния.

Нет. Нет и нет. Пола сотрясает необъяснимый страх, подступая к горлу и начиная душить. Он не может сказать, как он сам поступит, но определенно точно – хладнокровию не будет места.

\- Как ты думаешь, мы же с Ником встретимся на том свете? – вдруг спрашивает Люси, разорвав вновь холодящую до самых поджилок тишину.

\- Конечно, - почти сразу роняет Иисус. Хотя на самом деле он не уверен в существовании мира за черным занавесом. Он хотел бы верить. И вера – единственное, что у них остается. Только ее он может дать людям, пусть даже благодаря своему глупому прозвищу. Но никаких волшебных сил, никаких чудес, никакой способности вести за собой людей и управлять их мыслями, убеждать в том… что надеяться на легкий исход нельзя, пока сердце бьется, нужно пытаться жить, нельзя прекращать сражаться, нельзя сдаваться. Всего этого у него нет. Он всего лишь один ничтожный человек, не способный изменить мир.

\- Я не знаю, что теперь делать и как тебе помочь, - обреченно шепчет Иисус.

\- Единственное, что ты можешь сделать – отпустить. Я хочу этого.

Почему она не хотела попытаться? Попробовать найти в себе силы жить и искать новый смысл, если он необходим. Разве смысл жизни – не в поиске самого смысла? Полу кажется, что если он начнет задавать вопросы, то услышит в ответ то, что ему не понравится и будет паразитировать в воспоминаниях и мыслях еще долгое время. А он и так отравлен скорбью по самое горло.

\- Хорошо, - глухо произносит он. А ни черта не хорошо. Пол собирается с силами, чтобы сжать плечо девушки, что дается ему откровенно плохо. Но нужно выдержать, нужно это сделать и сказать, расстаться на хорошей ноте, - прощай. Надеюсь, ты найдешь то, что ищешь.

Он уходит, не оборачиваясь, и Пес семенит рядом, высунув язык и поглядывая на хозяина в ожидании команд. Ноги наливаются свинцом, Иисус хочет опуститься на землю, передохнуть у дерева, но он боится не найти в себе сил потом встать. Он должен вернуться домой.

Он не помнит, как дошел, едва опустились сумерки, как открылись ворота, пропуская его внутрь. Кэл спрашивает, нашел ли он девушку, но Иисус лишь качает головой. Он не знает, стоит ли рассказывать о случившемся или оставить остальных в неведении. Лучше пусть ничего не знают, но ему кажется, что неутешительный ответ написан у него на лице.

 

Время ожидания растягивается в бесконечность. Дэрил меряет шагами трейлер, пока предметы вокруг не начинают расплываться перед глазами, перекладывает книги с одного места на другое, пока не начинает осознавать, что создает больше беспорядка, чем порядка, и, в конечном счете, садится за стол и замирает, только нервно постукивая пальцами по столешнице. Он постоянно поглядывает в окно, стараясь определить время, и начинает еще больше переживать, когда небо окончательно темнеет, а Пола все еще нет.

Дэрил близок к тому, чтобы выбить дверь и отправиться на его поиски, когда слышит повторный щелчок замка. Пол выглядит разбитым. И он явно вернулся один. Пол окидывает растерянным взглядом помещение и не видит смысла ругать Дэрила за то, что тот поднялся с постели. Он устало стягивает плащ, перчатки, вешает ремень с ножами на крючок, и только находит слова для объяснений.

\- Я потерял Люси. Она так решила сама, - произносит он, опуская взгляд, и вместо того, чтобы сесть за стол, проходит к кровати. Пол тяжело опускается на нее, медленно проводит ладонью по лбу и убирает волосы, упавшие на лицо. - Только не говори то, что я и так знаю. Да, я не могу спасти всех. Я сделал все, что мог. Но… - он тяжело вздыхает, прикрывая глаза, но не может закончить предложение. Год начался действительно отвратительно. Пол пытается зацепиться за мысль, что последний раз видел Люси живой, и она не останется в воспоминаниях трупом или ходячим, которому пришлось разбить голову. - Я не знаю. Не представляю…

Дэрил садится рядом с Полом на матрас и притягивает его к себе, упираясь подбородком в макушку. Пол подается вперед, вдыхая его теплый запах. Запах дома. Закрывает глаза, желая вновь пропитаться спокойствием и безмятежностью, застывших в тишине помещения, выбросить последние дни из головы, мысленно вернуться в их дом. Может быть, им стоило помедлить и задержаться, если все равно итогом явилась смерть двух человек? Эгоистично хочется избавиться от плотоядного чувства вины, готового накинуться даже без повода, при малейшем намеке.

Дэрил не может сказать, что именно такого исхода и следовало ожидать, ведь Пол всегда надеялся на лучшее и верил, что люди способны справиться со своим прошлым, начать новую жизнь. Как это сделали они. Но так выходит далеко не у всех. Люди ломаются от смерти близких. Каждый. Только кто-то может оправиться, а кто-то – не хочет даже пытаться. Может, они думают, что таким образом предают умерших?

\- Ты сам сказал – это было ее решением, - они не могут повлиять на чужой разум, переубедить кого-то, особенно если человек изначально знает, как поступит. Всегда можно помочь, поддержать, подтолкнуть к верному выбору, но… но вдруг этот выбор кажется верным только им?

\- Дэрил, - Пол тихо подает голос, кинув на него короткий взгляд, - а как ты смог пережить… смерть брата? И Бэт, – и едва пережил смерть Рика. Возможно, это было самым серьезным ударом, ведь на то, чтобы справиться, ушел целый год. Но Дэрилу не потребовалась помощь посторонних, он не пытался и не хотел ее просить, позволив времени припорошить пылью воспоминания, которые теперь не разглядеть сквозь ее толщу. Пол не знает, что было бы с ним, если бы Дэрил не выплыл из реки. В тот момент он не допускал этой мысли. У него прежде не было никого близкого. Ни родителей, ни семьи, ему не с чем сравнивать. Он даже не хочет, чтобы Мэгги уезжала, а она ведь обещала вернуться. Какая идиотская мелочь. С ней же все будет хорошо. Будет же, да? Каждый принимает собственные решения о том, как жить и жить ли вообще. А он в последние годы заставил себя привязаться и теперь не видел иной жизни. И пусть он пережил разлуку с Дэрилом, потому что был уверен в том, что он жив, но теперь все ощущалось ярче, и держаться, как прежде, становится все сложнее.

Поставленный Полом вопрос вводит Дэрила в ступор. Секунды молчания растягиваются, дробя оставшееся ничтожное количество стойкости. Дэрил не знает ответа на него. Точнее, не знает подходящего ответа, способного принести утешение в данный момент. Пережить чью-то смерть сложнее, чем иногда кажется со стороны. Порой это невозможно вовсе.

\- Никак, - может, Пол хотел услышать от него нечто другое – волшебную формулу того, как наладить свою жизнь после трагического случая. Увы, такой не существовало в природе. Для того чтобы никак не реагировать на чью-либо смерть, нужно вовсе лишиться всяких чувств, а это фактически невозможно. – Это нельзя назвать переживанием. Это привыкание. Привыкание к тому, что приходится жить дальше, но уже без этих людей, - просто рядом в какой-то момент становится слишком пусто. И хочется обернуться через плечо, чтобы заговорить, спросить совета, хотя бы просто увидеть, но за спиной лишь пустота. Никого больше нет. Ты оборачиваешься раз, другой, третий, а потом учишься смотреть только вперед, потому что оборачиваться не к кому. – Когда такое происходит часто… проще все равно не становится, - хотел бы он сказать обратное, но это так. Каждая смерть – удар, наносящий все больше и больше урона, пока не остается ничего. Можно лишь свыкнуться и создавать видимость нормальности, в конце концов, поверив в собственную иллюзию.

Мэгги лишилась Гленна. Тара – Дэниз, которой даже не успела рассказать о своих чувствах. Мишонн – сначала Карла, теперь Рика, и до него тоже лишилась и подруги, и семьи. Аарон потерял Эрика. Саша – Абрахама. Да и Саша тоже погибла. Они все друг друга лишатся. Это неизбежно. This is the next world.

\- Я не знаю, что будет с нами, - шепчет Пол, ощущая подступающий к горлу комок слез.

\- С нами все будет в порядке, - уверенно добавляет Дэрил, проводя ладонью по растрепанным волосам Пола.

Пол мнет футболку у него на груди, чувствуя под ладонями бьющееся сердце, не оставляющее сомнений, что Дэрил жив. Не только физически, но и морально. Он справился. А вот Пол сомневается, что сможет справиться, сколько бы не убеждал себя в обратном. Ему кажется, что он лишится рассудка, что ему будет плевать, насколько близко ходячие, каков риск для его собственной жизни, которая уже будет иметь мало смысла. Кто после сможет напомнить ему, что он должен заботиться об остальных? И что другим людям требуется его помощь? Возможно, тогда он станет эгоистом, потому что весь мир и все чувства будут заключены только в нем одном и стремительно поглощающей боли. Ему будет хотеться только прекратить ее.

Люси нашла такой способ.

А Дэрил остался лицом к лицу со своими демонами и мертвецами. Вот, кто по-настоящему смелый.

– Ты собираешься умирать? – Дэрил заглядывает в его уставшие глаза, приподняв лицо за подбородок. – Я вот не собираюсь, - они смогут защитить друг друга, как делали это много раз до этого. Выкарабкаться, выплыть, доползти домой, помня о том, что там ждут и любят. Нельзя так просто пережить чью-то смерть, но можно продолжить жить дальше, находя новые и новые причины.

Пол едва держится, скользя ладонями по горячему телу Дэрила, у которого, видимо, снова поднялась температура. Он шумно втягивает носом воздух, не позволяя себе ломаться. Смотрит в глаза Дэрила, убеждающего, что он не собирается умирать, и на губах появляется скромная усмешка.

\- Никогда, - произносит он, припоминая, как в прошлый раз отшутился на тему своей смерти. Теперь он больше не собирается воскресать, ведь для этого прежде потребуется умереть. Он обещал Дэрилу не рисковать и пока что держит слово.

Пол крепко целует его в губы, послав к черту свои собственные наставления. Даже если заболеет – какая разница? Если в конце концов с ними все будет хорошо.

\- Температура снова поднялась, тебе лучше прилечь, - говорит он, понимая, что сейчас должен ото всего отвлечься, переключиться на заботу о том, кому она сейчас так сильно необходима.

Он выходит из трейлера, чтобы вернуться с бутылкой холодной воды, вылить ее в миску и прикладывать компресс на лоб Дэрилу, чтобы облегчить головную боль. Затем лежать рядом, в темноте разглядывая профиль, рассказывать о том, как ждет весну, когда они снова выберутся за стены поселения в поисках провизии и свободы наедине друг с другом. И больше не совершат ошибок.


	17. Бродяги Дхармы // The Dharma Bums

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Passenger_ _-_ _To_ _Be_ _Free_

Несмотря на не очень уж удачное начало года, казалось, что в дальнейшем все пойдет на лад. По крайней мере, надежда на это не спешила их покидать. Практически всю зиму, - естественно, только после того, как Пол все-таки дал согласие выпустить его из трейлера, - Дэрил провел в кузнице, под чутким руководством Эрла осваивая все возможные тонкости работы с металлами, о которых старик только мог рассказать и показать. Изначально Дэрил обращался к нему за помощью с конкретной целью и желанием сделать все самостоятельно, что фактически невозможно без должных умений, но интерес в нем рос прямо пропорционально проведенному за работой времени.

Впрочем, практически постоянное наличие работы не мешало ему с нетерпением ждать наступления весны и возможности надолго выбраться за пределы Хиллтопа. За несколько месяцев у жителей поселения накопилось достаточно пожеланий и необходимых им вещей, на поиски которых пришлось бы потратить не одни сутки. Границы исследуемых территорий с каждым разом расширялись, и тем интереснее становилось рыскать по округе в поисках залежавшихся тайников или заброшенных магазинов. Омрачал ожидание весны лишь один фактор – неумолимо приближающийся отъезд Мэгги.

Пол рассказал ему о разговоре с Ри, как только им удалось сбить поднявшуюся из-за нервного напряжения температуру и Дэрил начал хоть немного соображать. Идея Мэгги уехать с Джорджи, - по сути, отправиться непонятно с кем и непонятно куда, - ему не нравилась так же, как и Полу. Эта странная женщина вовсе не вызывала никакого доверия, пусть именно благодаря ее помощи и схемам, которыми она поделилась с ними, в поселении удалось быстро отстроить мельницу и наладить кое-какую инфраструктуру. Дэрил не верил в безвозмездную помощь со стороны малознакомых людей, а Хиллтоп, в свою очередь, не предоставлял Джорджи никаких услуг, чтобы можно было считать сложившиеся отношения бартером.

Зима быстро отступила, и долгожданная весна перетекла в лето. Больше всего, возвращаясь домой после вылазок, Дэрил с Полом боялись, что Мэгги уедет без их ведома, но она все же задержалась, дабы попрощаться. Иисус до последнего надеялся, чтобы этот день не наступит. Она оставила поселение на него с Тарой, утверждая, что это ненадолго. Но все знают, что нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное.

И даже несмотря на увеличившуюся нагрузку, Иисус не собирался менять своих планов – они с Дэрилом готовились к вылазке, загружая канистры с остатками бензина в кузов пикапа. Из-за проблем с горючим они пытались экономить и практически всегда использовали для поездок лошадей, однако даже на двух животных нельзя увезти достаточно провизии и других полезных вещей. Тара успевала лишь кинуть несколько междометий, прежде чем Иисус скрывался из виду, нарочно убегая от разговора. Но делать это долгое время ему все равно не удается, и она фактически припирает его к стенке, поймав на пороге трейлера. Дэрил застывает в дверном проеме, прекрасно слыша каждое их слово.

\- Ты нужен людям. Ты нужен здесь, - убежденно говорит Тара.

Да, необходим. И всегда был. Он сдерживал Грегори от идиотских решений, когда мог, он помогал и поддерживал Мэгги, он защищал этих людей, добывал для них продовольствие, вещи и лекарства, принимал участие в строительстве стен и мельницы – делал все, что от него зависело, для комфорта и безопасности жителей. Иногда действительно создавалось впечатление, будто без Пола поселение может развалиться, но оно не разваливалось. Ни за день его отсутствия, ни за неделю.

Иисус закатывает глаза и чуть откидывает назад голову, прекрасна зная, к чему Тара клонит – она не хочет отвечать за все в одиночку. Он бы тоже не хотел. Всех пугают обязанности такого масштаба.

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- Абсолютно. Никто не сможет лучше тебя.

Иисус морщится, качая головой, потому что он уже устал убеждать, что ни черта это не так. Ему не без причин казалось, что все вокруг пытаются уговорить его прекратить сопротивляться своей участи и упавшим на него обязанностям. Он о них не просил, он их не хотел, почему вещи не могут оставаться на своих местах и не меняться? И дело не в том, что человеку трудно выбираться из зоны комфорта, а потому что он не подходит для такой важной работы и ответственности, ведь есть более инициативные и подходящие люди, которые действительно справятся лучше. А он должен заниматься другим – тем, что у него получается и к чему лежит душа. Он никогда не мог усидеть на месте и привык жить по принципу боя. Без сражения ничего не добьешься, поэтому в его характере было добиваться того, чего он действительно хочет, боем. Иначе мир сомкнет вокруг тебя свои клыки и проглотит, перед этим тщательно прожевав. Именно так выучила его жизнь. А все вокруг повторяют:

Иисус, хватит драться.

Никогда.

\- Но нам нужны лекарства. Кто еще их сможет достать? – уж если они начали этот дискус, то у него есть весомые аргументы, с которыми сложно поспорить. Тара вздыхает, прекрасно понимая тяжесть обстоятельств, но не хочет сдаваться.

\- Ты не можешь постоянно быть за воротами, люди на тебя рассчитывают. Ты же обещал Мэгги, – она пускает в ход подлый прием, удар под дых, от которого не уйти. Иисус до последнего надеялся, что Тара его не использует.

\- Окей, - сдается он и обхватывает ее плечи ладонями, пристально всматриваясь в ее глаза. Он знает, что дал обещание Ри, а значит – должен его сдержать, - последняя вылазка, хорошо? Мы найдем необходимое, и я вернусь. И буду в Хиллтопе, - а это – его грязный прием, который тоже всегда работает. Как не исполнить последнее пожелание заключенного? Они идут друг другу на уступки и должны прийти к консенсусу в вопросе распределения обязанностей. Воспользовавшись замешательством Тары, Иисус сбегает к машине.

\- Повлияй на него. Он тебя послушает, - Тара перехватывает Дэрила за руку.

\- Он большой мальчик и сам в состоянии решать за себя, - Дэрила неприятно кольнуло от слов Пола о том, что эта вылазка станет последней для них. По крайней мере, пока не вернется Мэгги. Он эгоистично не хотел лишиться привычного способа отвлечься, вырваться на свободу, провести несколько дней наедине с Полом, когда никто не мог их потревожить. – Не забывай следить за Псом. Нужно проверять рану, чтобы она не загноилась, - пока Тара не придумала еще что-то, Дэрил решает переключить ее внимание и треплет по загривку сидящего рядом Пса.

На прошлой вылазке, неделю назад, Пес распорол лапу об осколки стекла, поэтому было решено оставить его в поселении, заодно накинуть Таре дел, чтобы у нее сил не осталось на пререкания. Без собаки на вылазке будет непривычно, но и дальше рисковать здоровьем Пса, таская его с собой, когда он даже передвигаться толком не может, глупо. Они ведь, в конце концов, любят этого хвостатого засранца.

Пол забирается на пассажирское сиденье – Дэрил принципиально не собирался уступать руль. Пол знает, как тот скучает по механике, поэтому даже не пытается спорить. Он смотрит в окно на недовольный взгляд Пса, высунувшего язык и готового побежать следом за машиной, несмотря на перебинтованную лапу. Но Тара удерживает его на месте, присев рядом и прижав за шею к себе до тех пор, пока ворота за ними не закрываются.

Пол разворачивает карту, указывая на заранее выбранные точки местности.

\- Вот здесь должно что-то быть. Там недалеко ферма или что-то вроде, - за годы был обшарен каждый метр ближайшей местности, но Пол хотел удостовериться, что и в выбранном квадрате совершенно точно ничего не осталось, прежде чем двинуться дальше. Поездка должна была растянуться как минимум на три дня, а с тем, что Пол пообещал Таре о последней вылазке, он хочет провести как можно больше времени снаружи.

Мысли Дэрила то и дело перескакивают с темы их поездки к тому, что она может стать последней. Он знал, как Пол относится к своим обещаниям, а он пообещал Мэгги следить за общиной, пусть тогда ни слова не говорил о том, что не выйдет за ее пределы. В разговоре с Тарой слов обещания не проскакивало – Пол иногда напоминал ему ушлого юриста, так подбирающего слова, что не подкопаться, - но черт знает, какое решение в конечном счете примет Пол и станет ли его придерживаться.

\- Что? – он ловит на себе взгляд Дэрила, в котором застыл немой вопрос, который Пол превосходно читает. Потому что они не могли не думать об одних и тех же вещах. Он протягивает руку и проводит ладонью по его плечу, переходя на предплечье и останавливаясь на кисти – Дэрил почему-то странно напряжен и заметно сильно сжимает руль. – Расслабься, это не последняя вылазка. Я сказал то, что Тара хотела услышать. Вот увидишь, она втянется за наше отсутствие, привыкнет, а затем согласится со мной, - убежденно говорит он, хитро улыбнувшись, - а если нет… ну, тогда мне придется накосячить и вынудить ее взять все в свои руки.

\- Она права. В некотором роде, - Дэрил пожимает плечами, а Пол тут же закатывает глаза. – Ты нужен людям, и вряд ли кто-то еще сможет сделать для них то, что делаешь ты, - это невозможно отрицать. Пол больше думал о других, а не о себе, зачастую выкладывался даже не на сто, а на двести процентов, о чем некоторые почему-то забывали, привыкнув к такому отношению, не задумываясь о том, как порой рискует Пол и сколько сил тратит. – Но мне не нравится, как она напирает, - вызывая тем самым только большее желание сбежать. – Ты сам вправе решать, как поступать, и не обязан безвылазно сидеть в поселении. Хотя мне тоже иногда хочется тебя запереть, - Дэрил усмехается, поглядывая на Пола в зеркало заднего вида. Или привязать к себе, чтобы не отходил далеко и никуда не вляпался. Без него.

Полу хочется его стукнуть по плечу и спросить – как давно он переметнулся на сторону врага. Разве он в последнее время подавал повод для беспокойства о себе? Разве он глупо рисковал? Донимал его своей болтовней и выходками?

Мимо на скорости проносятся поля и деревья, ласково припекает солнце. А дышится так легко. Пол чувствует себя на своем месте – так правильно, так свободно, что на его лице держится довольная улыбка. Здесь, сейчас, с Дэрилом. Как год назад. Только теперь он не будет выбегать и пытаться перенаправить стадо, они придумают, как выбраться из передряги, если таковая возникнет, вместе. Только вместе. Время все-таки кое-чему научило, и Пол стал скрупулезно задумываться о чувствах охотника, примеряя их все на себя, чтобы в точности понять, как следует поступить.

Они едут пару часов, и хоть молчание никогда не кажется им тяжелым, несколько раз Пол прерывает тишину бормотанием относительно общины, которое каждый раз заканчивается «ну и с этим Тара же справится». Он, скорее, пытается убедить самого себя в непоколебимости и правильности собственного решения не брать на себя ответственность в виде должности лидера.

\- Будет так, как я решу, - он подводит итог, не желая продолжать тему и портить тем самым настроение едва начавшейся поездки. Главное, что они наконец-то выбрались, и Пол уверен, что время все расставит по местам.

 

Они останавливаются у обочины, чтобы размять ноги. Впереди, через поле, виднеется какой-то домик, являющийся целью номер один. Нет уверенности, что они найдут там хоть что-нибудь полезное, поэтому Дэрил не спешит съезжать с дороги и гнать машину через поле. Какие-то мелочи они донесут и в руках, а за машиной, в случае чего, всегда можно вернуться.

Перед тем, как направиться к домику, Пол делает несколько глотков воды из фляги, передавая ее Дэрилу. Что-то щелкает в нем, он вспоминает их первую встречу и то, как Дэрил, выпрыгнув из машины, несся следом, пытаясь что-то там доказать и выкрикивая ругательства вслед. Пол хмыкает, приближаясь к Дэрилу, и прижимается к нему.

\- Знаешь, мне все это кое-что очень напоминает, - произносит он, проходя ладонями по самой аппетитной части охотника, которая, черт побери, первая попалась ему на глаза в тот момент. А что он мог сделать, когда подбежал на шум и обнаружил мужчину, наклонившегося над автоматом со снеками? Мускулистые смуглые руки, жилет с крыльями и… красный платок. Теперь его заменил черный, с огурцами, и Дэрил никогда с ним не расставался. Пол выуживает его из заднего кармана джинсов и отступает назад, взмахнув рукой, чтобы продемонстрировать украденное, а затем срывается с места.

Бросаясь следом за ним, Дэрил понимает, какие же воспоминания вызвало у Пола простирающееся впереди поле. Когда они первый и последний раз нарезали круги по такому, Дэрил также испытывал желание опрокинуть его на землю. Опрокинуть и хорошенько врезать за попытку обокрасть их с Риком. Сейчас ему представлялся иной итог их догонялок, и Полу, кажется, тоже.

Дэрил прибавляет скорости, почти хватаясь за руку Пола, но тому удается ускользнуть, продолжив игру. В прошлый раз она совершенно не казалась забавной, и дразнить у Пола выходило абсолютно случайно. Теперь же он специально сокращал между ними дистанцию, чтобы подогреть интерес Дэрила к победе. В момент их знакомства он и предположить не мог, что однажды все резко перевернется, и вместо злобной гримасы на лице охотника будет сиять улыбка, а сам Пол едва будет сдерживаться от смеха. Дэрила переполняет чувство эйфории и восторга от настолько незамысловатых и кажущихся глупыми действий, потому что они дарят легкость и беззаботность, ставшие редкостью в их неспокойное время.

В конечном счете, Дэрилу удается нагнать свою цель, хотя он не спешит обманываться и верить, будто Пол ни на секунду ему не поддался. Он перехватывает его, и они вместе валятся в высокую траву, фактически скрывшую их из виду. Будто кто-то вообще мог их здесь увидеть. Дэрил прижимает Пола к земле, перехватив его руки и придерживая их над головой.

\- Поймал, - усмехается Пол. Он переводит дух, устраиваясь поудобнее на примятой траве.

\- В прошлый раз ты не хотел, чтобы я тебя поймал, - Дэрил пытается отдышаться после бега, сдувает с глаз перекрывшие обзор пряди волос. Смотреть на Пола сейчас одно удовольствие – раскрасневшегося и довольного, с этими чертовыми искрами в глазах и разметавшимися по траве волосами.

\- Да? – Он иронично выгибает бровь и обхватывает бедра охотника ногами, прижимая к себе, словно пытается заставить засомневаться. Может, и не хотел быть пойманным. Но если все могло хотя бы отдаленно быть похожим на происходящее сейчас, может, и стоило рискнуть. Но, скорее всего, Пол получил бы в нос. На один удар больше.

\- Тогда ты не спешил поддаваться, - усмехается Дэрил. Он тогда вот вообще ни о чем не думал, кроме того, как уложить засранца на лопатки и наподдать ему за вероломную попытку угона, а потом еще и за преследование. Для него все еще оставалось загадкой, как Пол тогда умудрился догнать их, да еще и запрыгнуть на крышу фургона. Чертов ниндзя. – И вообще, помнится, ухватил за задницу Рика, а не меня, - конечно, ведь ключи были в кармане у Граймса, но это уже не так важно. Дэрилу досталось столкновение с фургоном и залитые газировкой вещи в рюкзаке, а еще ни к чему не обязывающие кувыркания на передних сиденьях.

\- Слишком быстро – это скучно, - Пол хочет потянуться к Дэрилу, увлечь в поцелуй, раздразнить до такой степени, чтобы тот мечтал лишь сдернуть с него штаны. Излюбленная игра «доведи Диксона до исступления». В любом из смыслов. Он бы зарылся ладонями в его растрепанные волосы, прижимая к себе, терся о широкую грудь сквозь слои одежды, но руки досадно прижаты к земле крепкой хваткой. Словно сейчас что-то должно произойти.

Дэрил буквально чувствует жжение в районе груди там, где на жилетке находится внутренний карман. Он провел очень много времени за подготовкой, истратил достаточно нервов, чтобы не выдать себя раньше срока, и задался целью отыскать подходящий момент, дабы воплотить задуманное в жизнь. Кажется, этот момент настал.

Дэрил отпускает руки Пола и выпрямляется, набираясь решимости достать из кармана кольцо. Он не продумал речи и вообще не представлял, как положено правильно делать предложение любимому человеку. Да и не был уверен в том, что, будь у него заранее подготовлены слова, они не вылетели бы из головы сразу, как только Пол посмотрел бы на него и, вероятно, понял, о чем он собирается говорить.

Эта мысль не давала ему покоя довольно давно, а потом укрепилась после проведенного в Королевстве Рождества, когда Пол испугался реакции окружающих и отпустил его руку. Дэрилу надоело прятаться по углам, опасаться косых взглядов или осуждения – не плевать ли, о чем думают люди? Ему хотелось вселить в Пола уверенность в том, что он всегда будет рядом, несмотря на окружающих или любые обстоятельства, поддержит и прикроет его, что бы ни случилось. Пусть институт брака и потерял всякий смысл после обрушения мира, да и Дэрил понятия не имел о том, существовали ли супружеские пары среди мужчин, но на это ему было плевать так же, как и на всякого, кто мог бы выразить недовольство их союзом. _«Если кто-то против этого брака, пусть завалит хлебало и держит свое дерьмо при себе дальше»._

Пол заворожено ожидает дальнейших действий, в нетерпении облизывая губы – все веселье же не могло закончиться так быстро, едва начавшись. Он замечает что-то странное в его взгляде, нет, не плохое, а напротив – что-то очень хорошее и новое.

Дэрил делает глубокий вдох, понимая, что затянул с молчанием, но попытка начать прерывается хрипом, раздавшимся совсем рядом с ними. Он вскидывается, оглядываясь по сторонам, и замечает мертвецов, которые один за другим вываливаются из-за деревьев на поле в опасной близости от них.

\- Блять, - Дэрил подрывается на ноги и тянет Пола за собой, ухватив за руку. Тот успевает лишь сгрести в ладонь платок Дэрила, чтобы не потерять, и сунуть в карман.

Ходячих становится все больше, и они перекрывают собой путь обратно к пикапу, а некоторые начинают обращать внимание на них с Полом и разворачиваться в их сторону. Самое натуральное блядство. Натуральнее просто не придумаешь.

Нет никакого смысла вступать в бой с таким количеством мертвых врагов, и Дэрил проклинает сам себя за то, что оставил арбалет в пикапе. Выход один – попытаться убежать и найти какое-нибудь убежище в надежде, что мертвые глаза не заметят его. До дома слишком далеко, но Пол видит цель и стремится к ней, подумывая, что они ловко выберутся через заднюю дверь или окно, оставив ходячих колотить во входную дверь. Если та, конечно, открыта – едва ли у них найдется время взламывать замок.

На глаза Дэрилу попадается брошенная машина, находящаяся к ним ближе, чем дом. Он тянет Пола за собой к автомобилю, мысленно чертыхаясь и поминая каждое ненавидящее его божество, наверняка, подстроившее это недоразумение.

\- Лезь внутрь. Живо, - проржавевший замок на багажнике поддается легко, и Дэрил подталкивает Пола к машине, надеясь, что сталь выдержит натиск, если ходячим вдруг вздумается поколотить по металлу, а им удастся пересидеть напасть и спокойно выбраться. Он дожидается, когда Пол заберется внутрь и лезет следом, прикрывая за собой крышку. Места чертовски мало для них двоих, но им не впервой находиться в такой близости друг от друга. Правда, в таких случаях рядом обычно нет мертвецов.

Сквозь щели внутрь пробивается тусклый свет, но этого достаточно, чтобы иметь возможность хоть что-то видеть. Согнув ноги в коленях и кое-как устроившись, чтобы им обоим хватало места, Пол восстанавливает дыхание и боится сдвинуться, чтобы случайно не издать шум, который привлечет ходячих.

\- Сколько ты насчитал? – шепчет он Дэрилу фактически на ухо, повернув голову. В его присутствии можно действительно перевести дух, успокоиться и верить в благополучный исход, а именно – что их не заметили. Иначе сидеть придется ровно до тех пор, пока что-то не отвлечет ходячих. То есть, возможно, пару лет. Пол надеется, что удача все еще при них и они не успеют скопытиться к моменту, когда снаружи станет безопасно.

\- Я их, блять, не считал, - едва слышно шипит Дэрил, вглядываясь в небольшую щель, оставшуюся им не столько для обзора, сколько для поступления воздуха внутрь багажника.

Пол вздрагивает от внезапного звука удара о корпус машины, и переводит взгляд на щель. Мертвецы скрипят, как старые половицы, невыносимо медленно перемещаясь мимо машины, и, кажется, их не засекли. Внутрь пробирается вонь разлагающихся тел, которая никогда не перестанет вызывать рвотных позывов, сколько бы трупов не пришлось повидать.

Пол выдыхает и переводит взгляд на Дэрила, находя в его взгляде поддержку. _«Ты такое уже проворачивал?»_ \- одними губами спрашивает он. Дэрил лишь кивает в ответ и пожимает плечами на подозрительный взгляд – как-нибудь потом он расскажет эту ничем не примечательную историю о том, как они с Бэт так же прятались в багажнике брошенного автомобиля. Как только они отсюда выберутся, если Полу будет угодно.

Стоит признать, худенькая девушка занимала намного меньше места, чем Пол, пусть и его габариты сложно было назвать внушительными. Дэрил не мог долго сидеть скрючившись, напряженно вглядываясь в узкую щель, ведь в этом даже не было смысла – в просвет удавалось разглядеть лишь очертания спин, загородивших весь обзор, и их число пока не спешило сокращаться. Он аккуратно сползает вниз, упираясь лопатками в дно багажника, и недовольно сопит, когда не удается устроить голову, что уж говорить о ногах.

Минуты тянутся, словно часы, Пол старается вообще ни о чем не думать, чтобы не было соблазна поболтать с Дэрилом, но все равно ловит себя на ощущении, а затем и отчетливой мысли, что их положение напоминает те далекие дни строительства моста, когда они проводили пару часов под покровом ночи в палатке. Боялись издать лишний звук, но так отчаянно хотели поделиться новостями, сказать, как соскучились, будто и без того неясно. Отлежав спину, Пол аккуратно и медленно разворачивается к Дэрилу, стараясь не шуметь. В позвоночнике что-то ноет, Пол морщится и принимает позу поудобнее, но это не отменяет того, что вскоре снова придется вертеться. И если Диксон мог часами проводить с одном положении, то Пол к подобному категорически не привык. Да и находиться в ловушке – не самое приятное ощущение, которое начинает ныть в животе. Пол сглатывает голодную слюну, понимая, что близится время обеда, а перспектива поесть даже не маячит на горизонте. Ему кажется, что прошла уже целая вечность, а он все еще слышит хриплые стоны и шаркающие шаги, ломающиеся под ногами ветки. Сколько их там, блин?

Пол поворачивается и кладет голову ему на плечо, а Дэрилу удается просунуть под него одну руку и приобнять за плечи. Держать ноги согнутыми в коленях постоянно, упираясь ими в крышку багажника, невозможно, и они фактически переплетаются ими, как делали это, когда еще приходилось спать на узком матрасе, с которого Дэрил постоянно сваливался и регулярно бился то головой, то локтями о тумбу рядом с постелью.

Пола снова накрывают воспоминания о том, как они лежали в палатке и не желали расставаться, хотя он знал, что нужно уходить незамеченным, как можно скорее, до рассвета. Эта мысль его очень успокаивает. Будь места больше, можно было бы благополучно заснуть, прижавшись друг к другу. И потерять целый гребаный день и, возможно, ночь. Больше всего на свете Пол ненавидел терять время впустую, особенно драгоценную световую часть дня. Если ему приходилось застрять где-то в непогоду, он занимал себя книжками – не мог просто взять и лечь спать или совсем ничего не делать. И сейчас подобная бесполезность простого ожидания, когда наступит безопасное время, чтобы выбраться, его откровенно убивает.

В какой-то момент, Пол начинает водить пальцем по груди Дэрила, и тот вздрагивает, опасаясь, что Пол наткнется на кольцо, спрятанное в кармане жилетки. Багажник старой проржавевшей машины – не лучшее место для предложения руки и сердца. С другой стороны, а разве у них когда-то хоть что-то в жизни шло нормально? Дэрил еще надеялся сделать все красиво, но если Пол отыщет припрятанный для него подарок, то так тому и быть, лишь бы исход оказался положительным.

Полу все еще кажется, что Дэрил напряжен. Да, черт побери, какой он идиот – он сам напряжен от ощущения близкой опасности и расслабиться сможет, только когда они вернутся в пикап. Хорошо, что Пса нет рядом – он бы уже оттоптал им в багажнике все конечности, если бы, конечно, не убежал в лес.

Пол оглаживает грудь Дэрила и спускается рукой ниже. Может, стоит потратить время на что-нибудь полезное? Ладонь незамедлительно проскальзывает Дэрилу в штаны и обхватывает член. Дэрил едва не подскакивает, только чудом избегая удара головой о крышку багажника.

\- Что ты делаешь?! – он возмущенно сипит, хватая Пола за предплечье, но тому, кажется, совершенно плевать, как и на возмущение, так и на находящихся фактически за листом тонкой стали от них мертвецов. Дэрил ненавидит свое тело за то, что даже в настолько опасной ситуации оно реагирует на Пола, как и всегда. А этот мелкий засранец знает о его слабых местах и о том, как можно нейтрализовать любое сопротивление всего лишь поцелуем в шею и незамысловатыми поглаживаниями, которым вовсе не мешает то, что Дэрил продолжает удерживать его руку. Но, черт возьми, не находит в себе силы ее отдернуть.

Пол довольно усмехается себе по нос на реакцию – ему очень льстит, что Дэрил никогда не может держать себя в руках и игнорировать его заигрывания. Он придвигается ближе, ерзая на месте – взаимное возбуждение не заставляет себя ждать. Ему нравится сам вид Дэрила, немного ошарашенного происходящим, и факт того, что он делает ему приятно. Отвлекая поцелуем, Пол ловко расстегивает ремень и ширинку, давая больше пространства для движений.

Дэрил не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, опасаясь сорваться на стон, окончательно отдавшись во власть умелых пальцев, упирается второй рукой в стенку багажника, стараясь хоть как-то выровнять свое положение, но едва ли у него хоть что-то выходит. Такая выходка могла прийти на ум только Полу, как тот же чуть не состоявшийся минет на улице и много чего еще, из-за чего их жизнь вряд ли когда-нибудь вообще погрязнет в рутине. Дэрилу все же удается медленно выдохнуть, но это нисколько не помогает взять себя в руки и прекратить безобразие.

\- Ночью можешь сделать со мной все, что захочешь, - шепчет Пол. В его голове совершенно точно мелькает мысль предвкушения и, может, какие-то расплывчатые идеи. В багажнике становится немного душно, но Пол не прерывается, продолжая шептать всякие мелочи, будоражащие воображение, пока его ладонь скользит вверх и вниз, - и не нежничай.

Дэрил позволяет себе тихий стон, приглушенный поцелуем. Он мстительно прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу Пола, намекая на то, что он этого всего не одобряет, но сопротивляться явно не намерен. Да и какой смысл возмущаться и отталкивать, когда процесс уже запущен, а валяться еще час, а то и больше, возбужденным и неудовлетворенным – не лучшая перспектива.

\- Я тебя прикончу, - Дэрил отпускает руку Пола, чтобы зарыться пальцами в его волосы и притянуть ближе. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж ближе.

\- Но сначала ты кончишь, - шепчет Пол, проводя языком по его мочке уха.

Дэрил подается бедрами вверх и замирает, когда чертова машина издает незначительный скрип. Он не в состоянии контролировать сбившееся дыхание, утыкается носом в скулу Пола, сжив волосы на его затылке в кулак. Инстинкт самосохранения мигает в голове раскаленной красной лампой, но Дэрил не слышит сирены – только частые выдохи Пола у самого уха, распространяющие дрожь по всему телу. Если ходячие уловят хоть звук и соберутся вокруг автомобиля, они умрут самой идиотской смертью из всех.

Приглушенные стоны, тяжелое дыхание и расфокусированный взгляд. До этого момента Пол не представлял, как сильно его может возбуждать находящаяся рядом смертельная опасность. Впрочем, он всегда только и делал, что играл с ней. Вечно его тянуло на неприятности и парней, которые способны его грохнуть. Один вот даже минуту назад успел это пообещать.

Дэрил сползает немного ниже, отводит в сторону воротник плаща и оттягивает вниз белый платок, припадая губами к шее Пола. Это громоздкое черное безобразие, которое он так любит носить и зимой, и летом, мешает Дэрилу пробраться руками под его одежду. Приходится довольствоваться малым, чем Дэрил немало возмущен, сообщая об этом без слов, оставляя укус на нежной коже. Он зарывается носом в воротник плаща и цепляется пальцами за плечо Пола, чувствуя надвигающийся оргазм. Это самое настоящее сумасшествие и откровенное сумасбродство. Впрочем, как и практически все, чем они обычно занимаются, причем не только в постели.

Пол прижимается к Дэрилу всем телом, невольно дублируя ритм движений. Ему хочется вместе с ним, одновременно, прикасаться к нему второй рукой, и чтобы тот скользил по его обнаженной коже. Но места, чтобы подмять его под себя, здесь нет абсолютно, Пол дразнил самого себя и доводил свою же выдержку, от которой ни черта уже не осталось благодаря также поцелуям и укусам Дэрила. Он увлекается, вжимаясь членом в бедро Дэрила, и упускает, в какой момент доводит его до пика. О, черт.

О том, чем вытереться, стоило подумать заранее. Пол сдергивает свой платок, кое-как пытаясь привести в порядок штаны, но им поможет только стирка.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, ты знаешь? – какое-то время Дэрил чувствует себя оглушенным, не слыша ни самого себя, ни, тем более, передвижений ходячих за пределами машины. Пол не дает ему выдернуть прижатые их телами полы плаща и добраться до его ширинки, поэтому Дэрилу остается только беззлобно возмущаться куда-то в его шею.

\- Ты перепутал несколько букв, - произносит Пол, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь найти в себе стойкость, но нет. Ее нихрена нет. Не с тем, как прижимает его к себе Дэрил, поэтому только и остается, что ерзать на месте. И достаточно пары грубых движений через одежду, чтобы и его накрыло удовольствие, а затем и волна спокойствия, благодаря которой коротать время в багажнике уже не так невыносимо.

 

Нельзя определить, сколько точно понадобилось времени всем ходячим, чтобы преодолеть поле и скрыться в противоположной дороге стороне. Исходя из ощущений, прошла целая вечность. Вечность в тесном душном пространстве, наполненном запахом возбуждения и короткими обсуждениями хриплым шепотом.

Пол оглядывается по сторонам, выбираясь из ловушки, и вытягивает одеревеневшие конечности. Мышцы неприятно ноют после долгого нахождения в одном положении, и Дэрил, кажется, слышит хруст позвонков, разминая затекшую шею и спину. Солнце уже начало постепенно клониться к горизонту, а они даже не обедали.

\- Может, мы все-таки проверим этот гребаный дом?

Унять урчание желудка – дополнительный стимул разобраться с домом поскорее и не потеряться где-нибудь по дороге. Штаны уже успевают немного высохнуть, но последствия увлекательного времяпровождения будут ощущаться до тех пор, пока они не переоденутся. Пусть стадо мертвецов ушло, но недалеко вдали попадаются отбившиеся от него отдельные личности, лениво передвигающиеся по полю и не замечающие живых. 

Казалось бы, вот все то же поле, по которому они с удовольствием наматывали круги не так давно, пусть теперь и прилично примятое трудами сотен ног, и совсем скоро наступит прекраснейший закат – неплохой вариант для того, чтобы встать на одно колено и все такое. Но едва ли их обоих можно было назвать довольными жизнью. Этому не способствовала ни бурлящая в желудке пустота, ни ноющее тело, ни желание сменить одежду, а в идеале, окунуться в прохладную воду.

Гребаный дом встречает их тишиной и запустением, если не учитывать распластавшееся на полу в ванной тело с дырой в башке, сгнившее практически до самых костей, и лежащий рядом пистолет. Дэрил подбирает Ремингтон и по привычке щелкает магазином, пересчитывая патроны, пока Пол принимается обыскивать шкафчики. На осмотр всех комнат не уходит много времени – никаких запасов консервов или чего-нибудь съестного в нем не осталось, но зато им удается найти практически полную аптечку, оставленную хозяином, видимо, решившим, что еду достать сложнее, чем медикаменты, а посему – покончившим с собой.

На обратном пути к машине их настроение явно ползет вверх. Они нашли немного из того, что поставили целью поездки, пусть из-за ходячих и потеряли большую часть дня. А теперь их ждет еда, дорога и ночь, на которую Дэрил возлагает большие надежды.

\- Поедим или сначала найдем место на ночь? – задерживаться на поле, вблизи от не так далеко ушедшего стада, не хотелось. Вдруг мертвецам взбредет в голову вернуться обратно, или подоспеют отстающие, а заброшенный дом как-то не располагает к спокойному сну, тем более, учитывая наличие в нем трупа и множества непонятной грязи и пятен на полу и стенах, отдающих запахом тухлятины.

Но сначала все равно приходится переодеваться в запасную одежду – чувствовать себя подростками, спустившими в трусы, не очень приятно. Дэрил вытаскивает из рюкзака две пары чистых штанов и запускает в Пола его джинсами, которые тот, увы, ловит, ехидно улыбаясь при этом. Даже перспектива сверкать голым задом посреди дороги его, кажется, нисколько не смущает. Ну да, ходячие ведь не смутили. Может, они найдут где-нибудь поблизости ручей, где можно застирать испорченную одежду, но явно не сегодня.

\- Верни мне мой платок, засранец, - подойдя вплотную к Полу, Дэрил коротко чмокает его в губы, попутно выуживая из кармана плаща свой черный платок. Сейчас он, конечно, не был ему нужен, но от привычки таскать его в заднем кармане на всякий случай отказаться сложно. Сегодня, например, платок Пола пришелся очень кстати, а завтра может пригодиться и его.

Больше всего им хотелось нормально устроиться и иметь возможность спокойно отдохнуть после сытного ужина, а не срываться куда-то дальше, поэтому они садятся в машину, чтобы выбрать укромное место для ночлега где-то неподалеку, а потом уже и перекусить. На глаза удачно попадается то, что некогда, судя по количеству плодовых деревьев и наличию небольшого амбара рядом, было садом и, вероятно, принадлежало все тому же мертвецу из ванной.

Дэрил останавливает пикап у самой кромки леса, под деревьями, по старой привычке пряча машину от посторонних глаз. Теперь, выходя из салона, он не рискует оставлять арбалет внутри, опасаясь наткнуться на какой-нибудь хвост толпы ходячих, и с опаской осматривает поросшую травой поляну. Ветки деревьев практически ломятся от фруктов, а сладкий аромат спелых персиков привлекает Пола не хуже, чем каких-нибудь пчел.

Подхватив из багажника корзину, чтобы набрать хоть немного, Пол направляется к деревьям. Он срывает один, самый яркий персик и, потерев о рубашку, вгрызается в мякоть. Почти стонет от насыщенности вкуса, несмотря на то, что сок вовсю течет по лицу и бороде, и думает, что нужно будет позднее еще раз сюда приехать, выкопать пару деревьев, чтобы перевезти и высадить у Хиллтопа, но пока им будет достаточно и нескольких килограмм персиков. Дэрил его энтузиазм перекусить фруктами почему-то не разделяет, продолжая оглядывать окрестности, периодически посматривая в сторону прикрытых дверей амбара. Оставлять его просто так нельзя – черт знает, что может там таиться, - но внутрь идти придется только вместе. Он хочет окликнуть Пола, чтобы поскорее закончить с осмотром и начать обустраивать место для сна, но краем глаза замечает какое-то движение возле машины. Слишком быстрое для ходячего, слишком подозрительное для безлюдного сада.

Какой-то ублюдок роется в их вещах. От осознания данного факта Дэрила аж перемкнуло, и он едва не окликает осматривающего их рюкзаки парня, но вовремя останавливает себя и вместо этого бросается обратно к пикапу, намереваясь застать мудака на месте преступления. Предательски хрустнувшая под ногами ветка выдает его на полпути – парень вздрагивает, хватает рюкзак с припасами и медикаментами и дает ходу, даже не потрудившись оглянуться.

\- Пол! Гости, - Дэрил не уверен, увидел ли парня Пол, но объяснять времени нет.

Он бросается следом за ним, махнув напарнику, тут же бросившему персики, рукой в противоположную сторону, надеясь, что тот поймет его и постарается перехватить вора, обогнув амбар с другой стороны.

Спина беглеца маячит перед глазами Дэрила, подобно красной тряпке, которой размахивают у носа быка, выводя его из себя. Этот уебок увел их вещи. И не просто вещи, а тот минимум лекарств, которые они нашли для общины, и не факт, что им посчастливится найти еще. Дэрил подумывает выпустить стрелу ему между лопаток, но Пол вряд ли оценит такой акт доброты по отношению к незнакомцам, и, наверняка, начнет лекцию по поводу нуждающихся и прочих одиноких путников, оставшихся наедине с миром. Когда-то они ведь действительно занимались поиском людей. В последний раз это плохо закончилось.

Пол слушается жеста, едва улавливая вора, пока тот не скрывается за углом, и устремляется наперехват. То, что незнакомец не попытался их пристрелить, а предпочел убежать, значило, что он вряд ли представляет угрозу, поэтому Пол не спешит доставать ножи – он справится без оружия.

Дэрил прибавляет скорости, матерясь сквозь зубы. Если этот придурок сбежит, он его все равно найдет. К счастью, перспектива провести ночь не за приятным времяпрепровождением с Полом, а за играми в охотника и жертву, идет крахом. Парень спотыкается о торчащий из земли камень, все же решив проверить, как там его преследователь, и обернувшись. Дэрил пользуется этим моментом, совершая последний рывок, и хватает парня за плечо, толкая того к стене амбара.

\- Только дернись, и я всажу стрелу тебе промеж глаз, - Дэрил нацеливает на вора арбалет и кладет палец на спусковой крючок. У него, например, вполне себе может дернуться рука от перенапряжения, и тогда, возможно, даже не придется оправдываться перед Полом.

Парень, оказавшийся под его прицелом, не выглядит каким-то мародером, которых развелось предостаточно в последние годы, или человеком, нуждающимся в крове и еде. Он был прилично одет, чист, и вообще казался краше, чем временами бывал Дэрил, возвращаясь после охоты или обхода по территориям, а ведь этот проходимец, вероятно, постоянно жил снаружи и не имел возможности скрыться за надежными стенами, где его дожидались практически все удобства.

Заметив, что все разрешилось без его участия, Пол тормозит, переводя дыхание, и шагает вперед. Перепугавшийся парень роняет украденный рюкзак и поднимает руки в защищающемся жесте, лишь бы только не быть пристреленным на месте. При нем, на первый взгляд, нет никакого серьезного оружия, а нож, висящий у него на поясе, он доставать не спешит.

Пол вдруг замирает на месте, обескуражено уставившись на парня – ни зрение, ни память его еще никогда не подводили. Чуть за тридцать, среднего роста, с густой темной шевелюрой, небольшой щетиной, выразительными зелеными глазами и нахмуренными бровями. Дэрилу не нравится, как меняется лицо вора, когда он находит взглядом Пола. Еще больше он не в восторге от того, что Пол вклинивается между ним и этим парнем, ныряя под арбалетом и останавливаясь на линии возможного огня. Он всегда так делал. От этой дурной привычки его давно стоило бы отучить, иначе кто-то когда-то не послушает парня, называющего себя Иисусом, и покончит с ним и его миротворческими акциями.

\- Дэрил, стой! Я знаю его, - рука Пола опускается на ложе арбалета в просьбе убрать оружие. Да, ситуация очень напоминает ту из прошлого, но Пол искренне надеется, что в этот раз Дэрил не будет швырять ножи в незнакомцев, игнорируя их мольбы. Но перед ними не один из Спасителей, не враг, и Пол спешит об этом сообщить. – Он хороший человек.

Дэрил повидал предостаточно «знакомых» и «хороших» людей на своем веку, чтобы не считать эти слова достаточным аргументом. Помнится, старый приятель из Атланты едва не прикончил Рика, а лучшая подруга Мишонн из прошлой жизни клеймила их, украла детей из поселения и в целом была той еще больной сукой.

Едва Пол успевает обернуться, чтобы взглянуть, все ли в порядке, как парень обхватывает его за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе, а Дэрил едва не выпускает стрелу в его голову, вполне оправданно опасаясь, что тот может вдруг вспомнить о своем ноже и пырнуть Пола по старой доброй памяти.

\- Иисус! Боже, я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу, - произносит парень, положив голову на плечо другу. Иисус замирает в нерешительности на пару секунд, его руки застывают на полу-движении, прежде чем лечь на спину приятеля и заключить его в теплые объятия. Черт побери, насколько непредсказуемое время. Интересно, в данном случае верно ли утверждение, что мир тесен, если они не виделись несколько лет? Но в нем, совершенно точно, стало меньше содержимого и живых людей, Иисус даже не надеялся никогда за стенами встретить человека дважды.

\- Боже. Я так скучал, - продолжает парень и, наконец, отпускает своего спасителя, чтобы получше его рассмотреть, - думал, что мы никогда не увидимся. Ты ничуть не изменился. - Он усмехается, щурясь от радости, отчего морщинки выступают в уголках его пронзительных глаз, Иисус не может перестать улыбаться, глядя на старого знакомого.

Пол не раз говорил Дэрилу о том, что до появления в Хиллтопе Мэгги, Саши и его, у него в жизни не было никого, кому он мог бы действительно довериться, назвать своим другом. И такое положение вещей продолжалось с самого детства, формируя характер Пола, его отношение к окружающим людям, а главное, к себе. Все эти особенности Дэрил не переставал подмечать едва ли не с самого момента их знакомства, и вот так, пристально следя за ним, находясь рядом днем и ночью, он никак не мог вспомнить никого, кто бы еще мог вызвать у Пола такую широкую и счастливую улыбку. Конечно, несколько часов назад ее причиной был сам Дэрил, но сейчас Пол не смотрел на него вовсе, полностью сосредоточившись на своем старом знакомом. Осознание этого раздражало. Нет, самым натуральным образом выводило из себя.

\- Ты фактически тоже. Я рад тебя видеть, - произносит Иисус, проводя по плечу парня в дружеском жесте и поворачиваясь к Дэрилу, которого до сих пор не отпустило напряжение и который почему-то до сих пор не убрал арбалет, - пожалуйста, - настойчиво просит он абсолютно без упрека, прекрасно зная, что каждый незнакомец для Диксона представляет прежде всего опасность. И охотник на этот раз подчиняется.

\- Я так жалел… мне следовало тогда пойти с тобой… - парень искренне сокрушается, кусая губы и мотая головой. - Простите за это… я просто пытался выжить, - он указывает на украденный рюкзак, лежащий у его ног.

Иисус прекрасно помнит их встречу несколько лет назад и то, как звал парня в общину, но у того были более важные дела, не требующие отлагательств. А его самого ждала полуголодная община, едва успевшая возвести стены вокруг дома Бэррингтона и только начинающая отстраивать жизнь заново.

Дэрил раздраженно ворчит что-то о том, что каждый в этом мире вообще-то пытается выжить, подхватывая с земли рюкзак с медикаментами, но едва ли кто-то слышит его возмущения.

\- Ты не нашел сестру? – осторожно спрашивает Иисус.

\- Нашел. Но лучше бы не находил, - горько отзывается парень, и его ответ кажется очень даже ожидаемым. И типичным для нового мира.

\- Мне жаль, - выдыхает Иисус, прекрасно понимая, что тот имеет в виду. Очевидно, было уже поздно спасать девушку, а увидеть своего близкого человека обратившимся не готов никто. Нужна титаническая сила, чтобы заставить себя его убить и окончательно попрощаться – когда мозг осознает необходимость, а чувства протестуют.

\- Все в порядке, - парень мотает головой, показывая, что на эту тему говорить больше не стоит.

\- Но теперь… теперь ты согласен поехать в общину с нами? – Иисус выпалил это очень быстро, так как предложение было в силе уже три года. Он только через секунду осознает, что для кое-кого это могло прозвучать слишком… преждевременно.

Дэрил дергается, а потом сталкивается взглядом с Полом, который внезапно вспоминает о его присутствии рядом. Какого вообще черта?

\- Ой. Прости. Это Дэрил.

 Нет, это еще одно персиковое дерево, можешь не обращать на него внимания и делать всяческие предложения, не согласовывая их со своим напарником, которого, видимо, нет. Кажется, до Дэрила начинало доходить, что он раздражался больше не из-за самого парня, а из-за того, как на его появление отреагировал Пол. Блять.

\- А это Леви.

\- Рад познакомиться, - парень протягивает руку еще минуту назад держащему его на мушке угрюмому противнику, надеясь положить конец конфликту, - прости еще раз. Я не хотел.


	18. Ангелы Ада // Hells Angels

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Whitey Morgan and the 78's - Waitin' 'Round to Die_   
_James Bay - Hold Back The River_

  

В Дэриле хватает вежливости лишь на то, чтобы, не особенно долго раздумывая, молча пожать руку новому знакомому. Его слова действительно звучат искренне. Иисус не знает, сколько времени Леви провел  в одиночестве, где и как жил, какие строил планы на будущее, но намеревался обо всем расспросить в самые ближайшие минуты. И за этими разговорами, начавшимися сразу по направлению обратно к машине, вероятно, и пойдет весь оставшийся вечер.

\- Кстати, насчет твоего предложения… я согласен. Конечно да, я очень хочу в… как называется поселение? Хиллтоп. Да. Я помню.

Леви сомневался в своем решении отказаться от предложения еще тогда, четыре года назад, и чем дольше размышлял, тем больше начинал жалеть. Выбор продолжать поиски сестры уже был принят, и нельзя было просто вернуться на отправную точку и все переиграть. А в новом мире любое решение может стоить жизни. И Леви настоящий счастливчик, ведь у него появилась возможность получить то, от чего он когда-то, как выяснилось – зря, отказался. Теперь он мог поехать в Хиллтоп и наконец-то обрести спокойствие, друзей, новую жизнь за высокими стенами, дарящими безопасность. Талантливый и закаленный выживанием без чужой помощи Леви быстро впишется в жизнь общины, найдет себе место и работу по душе. Иисус чувствовал, что ему это нужно, еще до того, как Леви сказал о том, что жалеет о своем решении. Но, если бы он не попытался отыскать сестру, вряд ли его сердце было бы на месте. Ему нужно было найти ее, в любом образе, чтобы отпустить и жить дальше. Иисус предпочитал считать, что некоторые горькие события необходимо пережить, чтобы стать свободными.

\- А ты все также рекрутер? Находишь припасы, людей?

\- Как видишь. Мы уже пару лет этим промышляем, но до сегодняшнего дня никто еще не пытался у нас красть, - смеется Пол, кидая взгляд на Дэрила. Тот не спешил вмешиваться в разговор, предпочитая идти немного позади, чтобы, во-первых, не прерывать это чертово воркование, а во-вторых, не слишком акцентировать внимание Пола на выражении своего лица.

Леви создавал впечатление не такого уж плохого человека, но Дэрил не спешил судить исключительно по его отношению к Полу. К тому же, его появление окончательно и бесповоротно сломало все планы Дэрила, которые и так шли наперекосяк. Он начинал сомневаться в том, что в ближайшее время ему перепадет достаточно внимания, чтобы хоть о чем-то спросить Пола. Единственное предложение, сделанное сегодня, никак не относилось к припрятанному в его кармане кольцу, и если бы Дэрил верил в приметы, то решил бы, что вселенная выступает против укрепления их союза, но он был таким же упрямым козлом, как и судьба, поэтому все равно не спешил отказываться от задуманного. Только отложил его ненадолго.

 – Ты обосновался где-то неподалеку?

– Фактически. Пришел за персиками, увидел машину, которой тут не было…. Кстати! Мы должны заехать ко мне. У меня кое-что припасено. Недавно нашел медицинский чемоданчик, там бинты, инъекции, антибиотики. Наверняка вам это необходимо.

\- Сегодня мы уже никуда не поедем, - вероятно, голос Дэрила звучит резче, чем должен в ситуации, когда им вообще-то предлагают взаимную помощь и так необходимые сейчас медикаменты, ради которых и затевалась вылазка, но Дэрил ничего не мог с этим поделать. Или не хотел.

Пол поворачивается к нему, одним взглядом прося не быть таким хмурым и дать парню шанс. Он не понимает неприязни, которой от Дэрила несет за километр и мелькает искрами в глазах. Он искал людей и с ним, и прежде – без него, но никогда еще незнакомец не вызывал у Дэрила такой реакции. Может быть, дело в объятиях? В которых на самом деле нет ничего из ряда вон выходящего – они с Леви не виделись чертову бездну времени, да и Иисус сам их не ожидал. И до этого момента не представлял, что мог соскучиться. По хорошим людям действительно скучаешь.

– Останемся на ночь здесь. Нужно проверить амбар, - Дэрил забрасывает рюкзак обратно в пикап и бросает взгляд на приоткрытые двери строения. Внутри можно расстелить спальные мешки и даже спокойно поспать, не опасаясь ни дождя, ни внезапного нападения.

\- Там нет мертвецов. Я часто заглядываю в этот сад и пока не видел ни одного, - откликается Леви, немного растерянный из-за не самого дружелюбного отношения. Он бросает взгляд на Пола, а затем, снова на Дэрила, будто спрашивая у своего старого приятеля, нормально ли для его напарника такое поведение.

\- Сегодня здесь прошло стадо, - Дэрил оставляет арбалет на сиденье машины и вытаскивает один из ножей, направившись к дверям амбара. Да, вряд ли кто-то из проходящих мимо мертвецов действительно мог вдруг сбиться с курса, открыть дверь и зайти туда, но рисковать не стоит.

Леви ловит кивок Иисуса, подтверждающий, что все в порядке, пусть так и не кажется на первый взгляд – Дэрилу просто нужно время уложить в голове факт, что противник вовсе не противник, и он станет менее грубым.

Дэрил стучит рукояткой ножа по двери и затихает, дожидаясь какого-то движения внутри, но ни после этого, ни после осмотра помещения, действительно не находит никаких ходячих. Даже затаившихся в сваленной в углу соломе. Он молчит все время, пока обкладывает камнями место для костра, а потом, отказавшись от помощи Пола, идет собирать сухие ветки и солому для розжига. Леви продолжает вести себя вполне приемлемо, помогая обустраивать место для ночевки, обсуждая с Полом варианты ужина из консервов, имеющихся у них в запасе, словно всегда был вместе с ними, а не свалился, как снег на голову в середине июля. Пол терпеливо выжидает, когда охотнику надоест молчать, и решает не навязываться и не надоедать ему расспросами, хотя и продолжает кидать обеспокоенные взгляды, надеясь, что через минуту дружелюбие в нем все-таки проснется.

Дэрил разводит костер и перекладывает в их небольшой походный котелок консервы, заливает их водой, чтобы можно было состряпать кашу или суп – как уж пойдет, - пока Пол раскладывает спальные мешки в амбаре, продолжая вести бесконечный диалог с Леви. По мнению Дэрила, Пол слишком быстро предложил ему присоединиться к ним, даже не подумав о том, как его знакомый мог измениться за те годы, которые они не виделись. На ум вновь и вновь приходила та сумасшедшая подруга Мишонн, а Дэрилу не хотелось проснуться утром и не обнаружить рядом Пола или, того хуже, найти только его труп и никаких следов дружелюбного вора.

\- Кстати, я сохранил пистолет, который ты мне дал, - говорит Леви, выуживая оружие из-за пояса штанов, - даже три пули осталось. Я старался не тратить впустую.

Дэрил дергается, когда слышит приглушенный разговор из амбара. Возможно, именно это когда-то спасло парню жизнь, позволив им вновь встретиться. Но Дэрил даже не удосужился заняться обыском паршивца, увлекшись менее важным, но не менее раздражающими аспектами его поведения. Блять. Но, стоило признать, что у Леви уже было предостаточно шансов их прикончить, однако он этого еще не сделал.

И, вероятно, не сделает, если отбросить в сторону домыслы и рассудить здраво, поверив своим наблюдениям и предчувствию. Тем не менее, лишняя проверка никогда не помешает. Слыша приближающиеся шаги за спиной, Дэрил поднимается на ноги и подходит к входу в амбар, рукой преграждая Леви дорогу. Пол непонимающе смотрит на него из-за плеча своего товарища, а Дэрилу лишь хочется убедиться в том, что в чертовых вопросах действительно все еще есть смысл.

\- Сколько ходячих ты убил? – он клонит голову набок, всматриваясь в глаза парня. В последних лучах заходящего солнца все еще можно разглядеть их цвет. Зеленый.  Но совершенно не такой, как у Пола. Не вызывающий никакого трепета или волнения – просто зеленый.

\- Эм… что? Не знаю. Много, - Леви непонимающе оглядывается на Иисуса, но тот едва ли может ему помочь. Иисус вдруг вспоминает, что Рик пытался задать и ему те же вопросы при их первой встрече, но так и не получил на них ответ. К тому же, он удрал раньше, чем дослушал полный перечень.

\- Сколько людей ты убил? – новый вопрос обескураживает парня еще больше, но Дэрила не волнует его удивление или непонимание – он хочет рассмотреть реакцию. Изначально вопросы, придуманные Риком, казались глупостью, но позже, наблюдая за людьми, которым они их задавали, Дэрил понял, что в них был толк. Они немного обескураживали, поэтому люди чаще всего отвечали на них честно, не особо понимая, к чему может привести неправильный ответ, да и есть ли вообще правильная формула для принятия в поселение. Тех же, кто врал, становилось видно сразу.

\- Троих… может, четверых. Зачем ты спрашиваешь? – судя по тому, как после этого вопроса у него вытягивается лицо, Леви начинает понимать, что это не просто вопросы, а проверка. Та, которую не удосужился устроить ему Пол, сразу же поверив и приняв в общину. Естественно, он ведь теперь ею руководит, а поэтому может впускать внутрь кого угодно.

\- Почему?

\- Они хотели убить меня, - теперь уже он говорит уверенно, не пытаясь спрятать глаза или отпрянуть, и Дэрил убирает руку и отходит в сторону, чтобы пропустить Леви к костру.

Пол хмурится – это не просто вопросы, а какая-то чертова проверка, которая из уст Диксона звучит весьма угрожающе – любой растеряется. Пол качает головой, тяжело вздыхая – разве и без того не было понятно, что если Леви и убивал, то только от безысходности? Пол останавливается рядом с Дэрилом, пристально вглядываясь в его глаза, без капли обиды или злости, но охотнику все-таки не стоит продолжать пугать парня и перегибать палку.

\- Слушай, я знаю, ты не в восторге. Но люди должны доверять друг другу. Если ты не можешь поверить ему, так верь мне, - произносит Пол, решив, что нужно объяснить ситуацию, - он хороший парень, община нуждается в нем. Мы встретились… боже, четыре года назад? Помогли друг другу. Я позвал его с собой в Хиллтоп, но он не согласился, так как хотел найти сестру. Я хотел помочь ему, остаться с ним, но он отказался. Сказал, что тогда я застряну за стенами и не смогу помогать своей общине, - он вздыхает и кидает взгляд на Леви, присевшего у костра к ним спиной и, при желании, способного разобрать его тихий голос.

\- Одна наша общая знакомая не так давно доверилась давней подруге, которую не видела несколько лет, и ты помнишь, чем это все закончилось, - ворчит Дэрил. Когда они занимались поиском людей вместе с Аароном, проверка кандидатур на место в поселении занимала несколько дней, а то и недель. Каждый из них понимал, что пускать незнакомца к своим людям опасно. В конце концов, для того, чтобы выжить в мире за стенами, приходилось идти на многое, жертвовать многим, и порой в это понятие входили люди, находящиеся рядом. - Ты доверял мне с самого момента нашей встречи? Сомневаюсь, - Дэрил, например, тогда предпочел бы оставить проходимца на съеденье мертвецам. Ладно, он предложил забросить его тушку повыше, дабы этого избежать, но тем не менее.

\- Надеюсь, ты не считаешь меня наивным, – Пол хмурит брови, - не с самого, ты прав, – он склоняет голову набок, - но я вас проверил, и вы прошли проверку, - у Рика и Дэрила был свой метод, а у него – свой. Пол прекрасно знал, что слова зачастую не значат ничего, и человека следует рассматривать через призму поступков. И Леви доказал, что он хороший, кинувшись на подмогу, еще не представляя, что невысокий незнакомец в плаще умеет превосходно выбираться из любой ситуации, даже не применяя оружие, – но ты не скрывал своей неприязни. А это было достаточно искренне. И еще ты хотел впечатлить меня, показать, что никого опаснее, чем вы – **_ты_ ,** – нет, и искал любой подвох, чтобы напасть на меня. Но его не было. Значит, и взъесться на меня ты без причины и не смог бы. Я же прав? – Пол прикусывает губу, сдерживая улыбку. Он помнит, как Дэрил размахивал руками и говорил, что они справятся с любыми врагами, и мокрого места не останется, только бы они сотрудничали. Все подозрения резко спали, когда у них обозначилось нечто общее, пусть даже и враг. У Леви нет причин обманывать их, потому что они преследуют одну цель – выжить, причем, не эгоистично, а в общине.

\- Если бы я действительно хотел тогда напасть на тебя или вообще избавиться, я бы не заморачивался поиском повода, - для того, чтобы пустить стрелу в глаз Леви, ему тоже не нужен был особый повод. Может, это вовсе особенность Пола и его друзей – обворовывать людей, а потом пытаться наладить с ними отношения. – А ты просто был раздражающим засранцем, вот и все, - смягчив интонацию, продолжает Дэрил. Теперь он не представлял себе жизни без этого раздражающего засранца – вот насколько он безнадежен.

Пол берет Дэрила за руку, проводя пальцами другой руки по тыльной стороне его ладони, и тянет за собой, и тот удивляется этому жесту. Пол избегал любых подобных проявлений чувств на публике, забываясь только в моменты слишком ярких переживаний, когда в голове не оставалось места для мыслей о чужом отношении к их союзу, но почему-то не опасался реакции Леви, словно тот и без того был посвящен во многое. Может, так оно и было. В любом случае, Дэрилу становилось спокойнее от осознания того, что Пол рядом с ним и согласен терпеть его даже тогда, когда он переходит в режим угрюмого мудака, скаля зубы на его давнего друга.

Пол отпускает руку только за тем, чтобы стянуть с плеч плащ и, свернув, кинуть на землю у костра. Он отходит к машине, чтобы достать к ужину пару лепешек хлеба. Теперь в поселении не было недостатка в продовольствии, так как в этом году они достроили мельницу, и с собой можно было брать достаточно продуктов, даже с расчетом на третьего, внезапно встреченного человека.

Дэрил прослеживает путь Пола до машины, в какой-то момент, обращая внимание на то, что Леви делает точно так же. Дэрил улавливает оценивающий взгляд засранца, направленный на Пола, напоминающий ему о тех временах, когда они с братом проводили вечера в барах, а кто-то из знакомых придурков не мог оторвать глаз от зада проходящей мимо официантки, да еще и посвистывал вслед, едва не заливая столешницу слюной от желания запустить лапищи под форменную юбку несчастной.

Конечно, зачем что-то держать втайне от человека, который и сам не против таких отношений. Дэрил сжимает зубы и молча буравит взглядом Леви, пока тот сам не оборачивается к нему, напарываясь на острое выражение прищуренных глаз. Теперь идея тащить его в общину вовсе не кажется Дэрилу удачной. Может, он и не опасен для жителей и даже полезен, но Дэрил вполне может стать опасным для него, если тот вдруг задумается о том, как бы подкатить яйца к Полу.

Дэрил не разрывает зрительного контакта, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой напряжение становится ощутимее, пока Леви не отводит взгляд, упирая его в землю. К его счастью, Пол возвращается быстрее, чем Дэрил становится способен разжать зубы и задать парочку вопросов. Ладно, один. Какого хера?

Не заметив ничего, кроме прежней неловкости между мужчинами, Пол протягивает каждому по куску, и устраивается на плаще, согнув ноги в коленях и сложив крест-накрест.

\- У меня есть идея. Давайте каждый задаст интересующие его вопросы другому. Каждому по вопросу, раз уж выходит вечер откровений, - он берет тарелку с едой и поворачивается к охотнику. О том, как и откуда возникли те три вопроса об убийствах, он спросит как-нибудь потом, наедине, а сейчас нужно наладить отношения между Дэрилом и Леви. - Дэрил, так почему ты не задал те вопросы мне? – спрашивает он доброжелательным тоном и не сводит пристального взгляда.

\- Тебя не принимали в общину, - Дэрил пожимает плечами – не он тогда устанавливал правила.

\- Ну, это правила вашей общины, а в Хиллтопе другие способы. И они не подводили, - все, кого приводил Иисус, никогда не доставляли хлопот. Конечно, у каждого человека не был идеальный характер, но никто из них не похищал детей. Иисус уверен, что он бы заметил в человеке подвох и не стал бы рисковать. Как он не позвал и Рика с Дэрилом, посчитав угрозой и предпочитая сбежать. А теперь… только сейчас до Пола доходит осознание, что на его плечи возложена обязанность об одобрении новых членов общины, и все обязаны ему доверять и слушаться. По спине пробегает холодок от мысли о большой ответственности. Erare humanum est, но лидеру это непростительно. Лучше думать о пустяках и вести легкие разговоры, место главы все равно займет Тара, да?

\- Что-то я так и не разглядел ваших способов.

\- Еще бы, - округляет глаза Пол, - если бы ты выяснил их, ты бы решил подыграть. А так было все честно. На то они и секретные способы.

\- О, ну, конечно, - Дэрил закатывает глаза. На самом деле он прекрасно понимал, что Пол имел в виду – его способ мало чем отличался от того, как поступали они с Аароном, - вот только в этой конкретной ситуации Дэрил не был свидетелем никаких выдающихся поступков Леви. Пол ручался за него. Но также он фактически ручался и за Дэрила, когда приволок его из Святилища в Хиллтоп, хотя в тот момент даже сам Дэрил не был готов за себя отвечать. – Помнится, в последний раз передо мной просто открыли ворота и дали войти. Если вы выдали дежурным какие-то мудакодетекторы, то они не работают.

Пол посмеивается и качает головой, прежде чем продолжает начатую тему с вопросами:

– Ладно, Леви, я должен задать вопрос тебе. Ты все еще помнишь рецепт тыквенного пирога своей бабушки, которым ты хвалился передо мной в прошлый раз?

\- Конечно помню. Повторю с закрытыми глазами, только дай мне тыкву, - смеется парень, закатывая глаза, вдруг понимая, что тыква в поселении наверняка найдется и ему не отвертеться от своих слов. – Теперь моя очередь? Я даже не знаю, что спросить… - он кидает взгляд с некоторой опаской в сторону Дэрила. Раз Иисус предложил, то нужно продолжать игру, - всегда было интересно, где байкеров учат шить? – внезапно спрашивает Леви, усмехнувшись, - нет, ну жилетка охренительна, я бы и сам такую носил, если бы умел что-то кроме вколачивания гвоздей. Ну и тыквенного пирога. За эти годы, клянусь, я забыл, как в принципе готовить. – Он тяжело вздыхает. Хотя казалось, что все должно было быть наоборот, но ритм жизни заставлял выбирать самые простые блюда и ограничиваться консервами.

А вот тыквенного пирога каждый из них давненько не ел. Они болтают так легко, словно не расставались. И Иисусу нравятся эти шутки, добрые подколы и живой интерес – именно такой должна быть дружба.

\- Нигде. Не имея средств к существованию, не только шить научишься, - но это, очевидно, касалось не только байкеров. Дэрил едва ли в полной мере мог причислить себя к таковым. Ему нравилось ездить на мотоциклах, он умел чинить их, но Мерл все равно имел к этому всему больше отношения, чем Дэрил. У него просто был жилет, больше напоминающий о брате, чем являющийся одним из отличительных знаков принадлежности к какой-то группе.

\- Продолжай. Спроси меня, - произносит Иисус, отправляя в рот ложку их невероятно вкусного из-за целого голодного дня ужина.

\- Ладно..., – Леви несколько секунд мнется, словно не решается спросить, но кое-какой очень интересующий вопрос у него на языке явно вертится. И в итоге любопытство побеждает. - С каких пор тебя потянуло на садомазохизм?

\- Что? – Иисус чуть не давится кашей, начиная смеяться. Он откладывает ложку, прослеживая за взглядом Леви, обращенным в сторону Дэрила. – Это не… о, черт, - он закрывает лицо рукой, не сразу поняв, о чем идет речь. - Платок ничего не значит*. Не дури, - смеется он, возвращаясь к еде, чтобы унять ворчание желудка. Ой, кажется, будет неловко, если придется все объяснять единственному не осведомленному в этом вопросе человеку в их компании. А ведь придется.

\- Что не так с платком? – Дэрил вскидывается на реакцию Пола, не понимая, причем здесь садомазохизм, сам платок, болтающийся в его кармане, а еще это занимательное: «с каких пор…» У Дэрила тоже имелся вопрос. С каких пор Леви в курсе, какие предпочтения были у Пола раньше? Почему-то он сомневался в том, что они сидели у костра и, как на каком-нибудь девичнике, обсуждали свои склонности и наклонности. - Почему ты ничего не говорил мне по поводу платка? – Дэрил чувствует себя идиотом, не понимающим нечто, известное, кажется, всем, кроме него.

Пол сжимает губы, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова для ответа, и хмурится в сторону Леви «ну зачем ты спросил именно это?». Дэрил не был в курсе темы платков до апокалипсиса, а сейчас она перестала иметь смысл. Хотя, признаться, это была первая мысль, проскользнувшая в голове, стоило увидеть этот проклятый красный платок. А с тем, насколько угрюм был этот незнакомец, Пол понял, что в его кармане джинсов был вовсе не маячок. Просто полезный элемент одежды. Леви же предыстории не знал, он задавал вопросы о том, что видел – это естественно. Полу не хотелось Дэрила смущать, но было уже поздно.

\- Потому что он ничего не значит, - произносит Пол, повернувшись к нему, - ну, по крайней мере, сейчас. Раньше значил, - Пол видит, что ему придется все объяснять, и лучше мягко сделает он, чем придется краснеть Леви, который мог подобрать слово, которое Дэрила взбесит. – Таким тайным способом мужчины искали себе партнеров. Платок обозначал предпочтения, в левом кармане штанов его носили активы, в правом – пассивы, - Пол пытается держать как можно более непринужденный тон голоса, словно это обычный разговор о тыквенных пирогах. Он копается в своей тарелке и засовывает еще одну ложку каши в рот, оттягивая другие важные подробности тайного кода, хотя стоило бы выдать всю информацию разом и закрыть уже тему. – Цвет тоже имеет значение. Черный означает садомазохизм, - ох, как неловко, особенно вспоминая, что на Рождество они именно этим и занимались – строго по значению платка. Пол поднимает глаза на Дэрила, решив, что если начал, придется выкладывать все, - красный – фистинг. – И это тоже они проверяли, и код платка оказался прав. Диксону это очень нравилось. Пол изо всех сил прикусывает нижнюю губу, не зная, что еще сказать, как смягчить донесенную информацию. Но Дэрил плевать хотел и вовсе не смущался, считая, что это у окружающих проблемы, если те плохо воспринимают чьи-то отношения.

\- Простите, я думал все в курсе, и вообще я пошутить хотел, - пытается оправдаться Леви, утыкаясь в свою тарелку. – Да, ужасное у меня чувство юмора.

\- Не хуже, чем у Дэрила, - отзывается Пол, выразительно посмотрев на счастливого обладателя черного платка, который вообще-то был взят из его трейлера взамен утерянному красному.

Дэрил легко пихает Пола локтем в бок – не так уж и плох его юмор, между прочим, - и возвращается к своему ужину.

\- И это работало? – после всего того, что они с Полом уже попробовали в постели, смущаться от упоминания каких-то тайных кодов для геев, ищущих секса на одну ночь – вряд ли кто-то таким образом пытался найти себе постоянного партнера, - как-то не имело смысла. Дэрилу казалось немного нечестным то, что какой-нибудь мужик мог без стеснения пристать к женщине в баре или на улице, увести ее хорошо если к себе домой, а не в грязный туалет того же бара, у всех на глазах, и никто не сказал бы ему ни слова. Конечно, если он не вел себя, как последний обмудок. Но мужчинам, предпочитающим мужчин, приходилось обвязывать себя платками, брелоками и черт знает чем еще, если они хотели хоть каких-нибудь взаимоотношений, при этом не желая – или боясь, - привлекать к себе внимание не осведомленных людей. А еще они могли быть неправильно поняты или напортачить со своими сигнальными метками, ведь вряд ли палитра цветов и их значений ограничивалась одним только черным и красным, да и можно ли было таскать в кармане несколько платков, раз уж на то пошло? Жуть.

\- Иначе бы никто этим не занимался, - отвечает Пол. Это было необходимо обществу, потому и существовало. Да, теперь мир Дэрила, кажется, стал больше.

\- Резонно, - Дэрил пожимает плечами. Дэрил пытался вспомнить хоть кого-то из некогда знакомых ему мужчин, кто мог бы использовать подобный код, но никто не приходил на ум. Может, он просто никогда не обращал внимания на то, какие вещи люди носят в задних карманах своих штанов. Или, что более вероятно, в компанию Мерла попросту не мог затесаться хоть один здравомыслящий гомосексуалист, если он действительно заботился о сохранности собственной жизни. Дэрил все еще помнил о том, как кто-то рассказывал истории, в которых до полусмерти избивал то «педиковатых уебков», то «черножопых паразитов», от которых его всякий раз передергивало. Выходило, что открыто говорить о своих предпочтениях было опасно. Поэтому Пол и не спешил ни с кем делиться, пусть сейчас такая новость, сказанная во всеуслышание, явно заняла бы место меньшего из возможных зол, из-за чего можно отхватить.

 – Но попробовал бы ты рассказать об этом какому-нибудь автомеханику несколько лет назад, - кажется, Дэрила слишком поглотили мысли о том, что уже потеряло всякий смысл. Но ему вдруг стало интересно, подумал ли Пол в момент их первой встречи о том, что платок в его кармане что-то значит, и решился ли он тогда, в доме, поцеловать его потому, что у него имелись подозрения на этот счет. Однако спрашивать о таком при Леви Дэрил не собирался.

\- Мм.. а я встречался с автомехаником, - мечтательно произносит Леви, прикрыв глаза, - он реставрировал старые автомобили. У него были золотые руки во всех смыслах.

\- Он прокатил тебя с ветерком на каком-нибудь старом мустанге? – странно усмехается Иисус. И Дэрилу хочется закатить глаза и прикрыть лицо ладонью одновременно – разговоры двух мужиков, обсуждающих сексуальные похождения одного из них с другим мужчиной, нисколько не отличаются от болтовни других мужиков, обсуждающих те же похождения, но с женщинами. Нет никакой разницы, и именно поэтому Дэрил никогда не понимал, почему вторые постоянно имели какие-то претензии к первым.

\- О, да…  правда, сиденья оставляли желать лучшего. В этом моменте я предпочту современные авто.

Они дружно начинают смеяться, хотя на первый взгляд говорили только о комфортных путешествиях. Иисус не помнит, когда последний раз так свободно разговаривал на темы, касающиеся секса и ориентации. В прошлый раз они с Леви тоже быстро наладили общение, выяснив, что запретных тем для разговоров нет. С ним было легко. И именно это Иисусу нравилось – этот парень был открыт и искренен, больше, чем большинство людей.

 Именно помня о том, как сложно давались Полу подобные разговоры в присутствии посторонних или, тем более, какие-либо намеки или проявление чувств, Дэрилу становилось непривычно видеть то, как он отпускает неоднозначные шуточки и комментарии, совершенно не стесняясь собеседника. Зная, что тот его поймет и разделит веселье, а не посмотрит исподлобья и не попытается навредить. За это Дэрил мог поблагодарить Леви – Пол чувствовал себя свободнее рядом с ним, и Дэрилу нравилась эта атмосфера веселья и спокойствия.

Он и сам понемногу начинает проникаться к парню симпатией, пусть все еще не переводит его из ранга опасности в ранг приятелей. Дэрилу просто нравится видеть Пола довольным, но это не значит, что он так просто перестанет наблюдать за каждым действием Леви, пока тот не убедит его в том, что ему можно доверять.

\- Кажется, замшевый платок носили, когда хотели отполировать чей-то байк, - задумчиво произносит Пол и начинает хихикать. Уж если Дэрил хотел знать все подробности знаков, то сейчас, видимо, понимал, как много упустил. Он не может перестать ласково подтрунивать над ним, подталкивая к легким и расслабленным разговорам. – Да, кажется, я кое-что упустил в жизни… где же теперь байк взять, чтобы на нем потрахаться, - наигранно тяжело вздыхает Пол и качает головой. Хотя он даже не представляет, в какой позе это удобнее было бы делать. И совершенно ненавязчиво подкидывает Дэрилу пищи для размышлений. Будет, о чем подумать на ночь. Или ночью.

\- Сначала найди замшевый платок, - фыркает он, бросая многозначительный взгляд на Пола. _А потом мы это обсудим._ Хотя вряд ли секс на байке можно назвать тем, без чего невозможно прожить. Дэрил более чем уверен, что это придумали парни, идеализирующие байкеров и их железных коней. Порой не удавалось удобно разместиться на мотоцикле вдвоем просто для того, чтобы на нем проехаться, что уж говорить о занятиях сексом. Без хорошей опоры байк, наверняка, постоянно будет падать, а это собьет к чертям весь настрой. Но если Полу вдруг захочется, Дэрил как раз сделал все для того, чтобы его мотоцикл не разваливался на ходу, так что он должен выдержать и такие нагрузки.

Они ужинают, обсуждают еще какие-то пустяки, а после отправляются на боковую. Завтра предстоит насыщенный день, и Пол не может не думать о том, что теперь на этой вылазке они управятся с делами быстрее и смогут притащить больше полезных вещей. Тем более, Леви говорил, что у него в убежище спрятаны кое-какие важные припасы, благодаря чему он начнет заслуживать место в общине. Дэрил ложиться спать отказывается, вызвавшись побыть стражем, хотя они могут закрыть дверь в амбар и не опасаться ходячих. Пол несколько секунд устало смотрит на него, но не кидается переубеждать, если Дэрилу будет так спокойнее – пусть. Он укладывает свернутый плащ в качестве подушки, скидывает ботинки и складывает вместе с ножами рядом с собой. Дэрил пытается подавить в себе желание растянуться рядом с Полом и спокойно уснуть, но остается дежурить снаружи, умостившись у затухающего огня. К тому же, они не расставили ловушки вокруг места ночевки, так что стоило проконтролировать еще и ходячих, если они вдруг появятся. Пол устраивается в спальном мешке, желает спокойной ночи и закрывает глаза, потому что знает, что ночь действительно будет таковой – чуткий охотник охраняет его сон. Некоторое время он лежит, вслушиваясь в ночную умиротворяющую мелодию, сплетенную из шороха листьев на персиковых деревьях и стрекота кузнечиков. Едва слышны шаги их ночного стража, проверяющего периметр, затем вздох, щелчок, который Пол опознает как зажигалку. Расслабиться из-за того, что под боком нет Дэрила, удается не сразу, но сон, в конце концов, наступает.

 

Когда копошение в амбаре затихает, Дэрил решает обойти территорию по кругу и заодно немного взбодриться. Он прокручивает в голове прошедший день, вспоминая о том, как хорошо он начинался и как интересно продолжился. Жаль, что им так и не удалось продолжить то, что началось в багажнике машины, а то ведь Пол дал добро на все, что только можно, будто без его разрешения они вели себя, как пуритане в постели. Но больше всего Дэрил сожалел о том, что ему никак не удавалось передать Полу подарок, который он так долго для него готовил. Это должен был быть их день и их момент, в который никто больше не имел права вмешиваться. Но у вселенной интересное чувство юмора, и она решила подбросить им своеобразный привет из прошлого.

Дэрил не мог выбросить из головы тот взгляд, которым Леви проводил уходящего к машине Пола, обрывки фраз и восторг, с которым парень налетел на него, когда понял, кого видит перед собой. Последнее можно было списать на тоску по старому товарищу, да и живому обществу в целом, но Дэрил не был идиотом и знал, как люди смотрят на своих друзей, а какие взгляды бросают на тех, к кому испытывают влечение.

Он возвращается к входу в амбар и присаживается на землю, подперев спиной стену. В одном из карманов рюкзака хранились самокрутки, которые он пытался лепить из того, что имелось под рукой, когда обнаружил куст табака снаружи, под самым забором поселения, и он вытащил одну, незамедлительно сунув ее в зубы. В последнее время он мало курил, практически позабыв об этой дурной привычке, но сейчас ему очень хотелось затянуться горьким дымом. Может, в надежде, что он вытравит все неуместные мысли о том, что могло когда-то происходить между Полом и его приятелем.

Увы, это были просто сигареты, не обладавшие никаким волшебным воздействием. Дэрил промаялся со своими мыслями до самого утра, и в этом был кое-какой плюс – он никак не мог уснуть. Но с первыми рассветными лучами на него начала неумолимо накатывать усталость и желание закрыть глаза хотя бы на полчаса. За всю ночь не произошло равным счетом ничего, что могло бы помочь ему отвлечься и взбодриться. Прошедшее стадо, кажется, собрало всех ходячих в округе и уволокло их за собой еще днем, хищные звери предпочли не высовывать нос из своих укрытий этой ночью, а Леви и Пол мирно спали, когда бы Дэрил ни заглядывал внутрь, чтобы проверить.

 

Пол открывает глаза, когда сквозь щели и окно под самым потолком амбара проникает яркий солнечный свет, а птицы вовсю верещат снаружи, перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку. Он потягивается, переворачиваясь и кутаясь в остатки тепла и спокойствия, чувствуя себя полноценно отдохнувшим, что не так уж и часто случается на вылазках. Поворачивает голову, отмечая, что Леви еще спит. Пол осторожно выбирается из спального мешка, надевает ботинки и, прихватив фляжку с водой и ремень с ножами – привычка никуда не выходить без оружия вне стен поселения, - идет к дверям. Так тихо, насколько возможно, боясь разбудить товарища. Дверь издает противный скрип, который, как кажется Полу, слышен за милю. Он испуганно замирает, оглядываясь, но друга это, кажется, не потревожило, и, лишь выдохнув, прикрывает за собой дверь.

Уже второй день стоит комфортная для вылазок погода: днем солнце иногда заметно припекает, но утром еще ощущается легкая и бодрящая прохлада, которая так нравится Полу. Он вытягивает руки, разминая спину после сна, довольно щурится на солнце и прикладывается к фляжке - прохладная вода позволяет окончательно проснуться. Пол оборачивается, заслышав шаги, и улыбается Дэрилу - настроение, которое и без того вне стен зашкаливает на высокой отметке, улучшается от одного взгляда на него.

\- Доброе утро, - тихо произносит Пол, подходя ближе и целуя его в уголок губ, стремясь восполнить отсутствие внимания ночью. После беспокойной ночи Дэрил с радостью тянется ему навстречу, обнимая, сцепив руки в замок за его спиной. - Не хочешь пару часов поспать? Я подежурю, - проводит ладонью по его щеке и зарывается ладонью в волосы, - а потом, если ты не против, сяду за руль. Усталость пагубно влияет на реакцию.

\- Я в порядке, - Дэрил качает головой, блаженно жмурясь от приятных массирующих движений, которыми пальцы Пола проходятся по затылку. – Ты все хочешь отобрать у меня ключи, - он усмехается, не открывая глаз, но тянется в карман джинсов за ключами, продолжая придерживать Пола за талию одной рукой. На этот раз он не имеет ничего против идеи пустить его за руль. Может, Дэрил поступил глупо, отказавшись от возможности выспаться ночью, но упущенные часы уже не воротишь. К тому же, он потратил их на размышления о том, на что так и не смог дать точного ответа.

\- Ты будто до сих пор сомневаешься в том, что я умею водить, - хмыкает Пол. Дэрил прекрасно видел и оценил его способности, особенно когда он стремительно удирал на грузовике, к бамперу которого был прицеплен автомат со снеками, высекающий на асфальте искры. И все бы ничего, если бы не разбитое на дороге стекло, пробившее шину, благодаря чему его и поймали. Судьба, черт побери.

\- Немного, - Дэрил усмехается, вкладывая ключи от пикапа в задний карман джинсов Пола, и задерживает там свою ладонь. Дэрилу не хочется его отпускать, особенно помня о том, что за весь день им вряд ли представится возможность хоть немного побыть наедине.

\- Пол, я могу тебя кое о чем спросить?

У Пола на удивление хорошее настроение, и Дэрилу совершенно не хочется его портить, но он хотел бы знать обо всем, даже если после этого ему будет еще сложнее спокойно воспринимать Леви рядом. А может, после этого, наоборот, станет проще. Ведь Пол в любом случае был и останется с ним – в этом Дэрил не сомневался.

Вопрос не нравится Полу заранее. Обычно, когда человек хочет что-то спросить, он спрашивает, а лирическое вступление подразумевает, что вопрос будет личным и, скорее всего, неприятным.

– Я не пытаюсь найти повод для ссоры… или для незапланированного убийства, - Дэрил тихо фыркает, хотя это, наверняка, звучит не очень смешно, просто он не умеет разряжать атмосферу – только все усугублять, - но мне хотелось бы знать, было ли что-то между тобой и Леви раньше. - Двое мужчин, интересующихся мужчинами, не обязательно должны были переспать друг с другом или попробовать начать отношения, но… а вдруг? Правда, Дэрил не знал, что он будет делать с полученной информацией.

Пол на пару секунд хмурится, но вовсе не из-за того, что не ожидал вопроса относительно, так сказать, глубины их с Леви прошлых отношений - догадывался, что он однажды прозвучит, - а из-за растерянности. Он фигурально прижат к стенке и не имеет возможности отказаться отвечать – что уже будет расценено не в его пользу и, по иронии, тут же определено как правильный ответ.

Дэрил говорит, что ему хочется знать наверняка, но он сам не понимает, что ему буквально _нельзя_ этого знать. Он не сможет с собой справиться, он точно в приступе неподконтрольных и новых чувств ревности угрохает Леви, а им ведь вместе предстоит жить в общине. Так что нет, на самом деле Дэрил НЕ хочет этого знать. Но Пол и врать ему не может, потому что… не только потому что охотник сразу распознает ложь, а потому что между ними всегда была искренность. А что же тогда делать? Пол жмурится и расслабленно смеется, даже не думая отворачиваться. До чего же глупо задавать такие вопросы. Правильное решение в данных обстоятельствах есть только одно – не отвечать. Технически молчание – это ведь не обман. Но порой приходится принимать тяжелые решения для всеобщего блага. Ведь Дэрилу так действительно будет лучше.

\- Охренеть, - Пол чуть щурится, всматриваясь в голубые глаза напротив, и запускает вторую руку в его растрепанные волосы, - ты так сильно ревнуешь.

Дэрил дергает плечом, немного хмуря брови. Он не ревнует. Не так сильно, как в первый раз. Но тогда он видел все своими глазами, пусть по итогу это и оказалось досадной ошибкой.

Другое дело, что это было откровенно лишним – Пол не собирался изменять. Он любил только одного человека и всех остальных просто не замечал, они не были ему интересны как мужчины.

– Хотя это даже слегка приятно, раз ты считаешь, что я настолько популярен.

Пол знает, что поступает плохо, очень и очень плохо, и надеется, что Дэрил не заметит небольшой уловки и игры с его слабостями. Но ему все равно хотелось прижаться и поцеловать его. Но, чтобы охотник не заподозрил, что его целенаправленно и грубо уводят от темы разговора, следует кинуть наживку и показать, что Пол вовсе не против об этом поговорить, а Дэрил пусть дальше сам решает – хочет ли спрашивать и дальше, получив, вероятно, все знаки и намеки именно на тот ответ, который хотел бы услышать, а не тот, который на самом деле является правдой.

– А от моего ответа зависит то, насколько грубо ты меня возьмешь? – шепчет он, цепляясь зубами за мочку уха и опускаясь жаркими поцелуями по скуле, а затем и шее Дэрила.

Дэрил прекрасно осознавал, что у Пола были отношения до него, и он зачастую предпочитал задерживаться с парнями только на одну ночь, в то время, как Дэрил окончательно сломал этот принцип, а это уже что-то да значило. Может, его любопытство действительно никому не нужно было. Особенно ему. И Пол поступал правильно, отвлекая его от лишних мыслей и вопросов.

\- Не зависит. Но я определенно должен вернуть тебе твой платок. Мазохист, - Дэрил блаженно прикрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, наслаждаясь дразнящими поцелуями. Он испытывает странную смесь усталости и возбуждения, не способный сразу определить, что же из этого возьмет над ним верх.

Близость вкупе с запретным дают поистине химическую реакцию, разгоняя кровь по телу. Пол привстает на цыпочки, не в силах держаться от этих губ с почти стершимся сухим привкусом сигарет, и увлекает в горячий поцелуй, бросив ремень с ножами и фляжку на землю. Руки Пола скользят по груди Дэрила, натыкаются на пуговицы и принимаются их расстегивать. Они договаривались же, что вчера вечером кое-что произойдет, но приятное времяпровождение пришлось отложить.

– Я твой, - шепчет он, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы выдохнуть еще несколько слов, - только твой.

Дэрила пробирает электрическим током всякий раз, как Пол упоминает о том, какие чувства к нему испытывает. Он никак не может привыкнуть слышать это, хотя и знает, что Пол честен в своих словах в такие моменты, как никогда.

Разум сдается под натиском распаляющегося желания. Пол всегда хотел только его, причем сейчас как-то по-особенному сильно. Несмотря на то, что совсем не время, не подходящее место, да и вообще… но разве кто-то хочет в такой момент думать? Только забираться пальцами под рубашку – можно даже не снимать, просто распахнуть, чтобы прикасаться к обнаженной коже, да и наличие одежды почему-то сильнее возбуждает.

\- Кажется, свежий воздух на нас дурно влияет, - произносит Пол, понимая, что не хочет останавливаться, несмотря на то, что здравый смысл просит повременить до возвращения в Хиллтоп. Но желание, кажется, до этого момента попросту прожжет его мозг насквозь.

\- На тебя. Он дурно влияет на тебя, - Дэрил шумно выдыхает, задирая рубашку на спине Пола, поглаживает поясницу и скользит ладонями вверх, к лопаткам. Ему не нужно выбираться на природу, чтобы хотеть его, просто в поселении они мало что могут себе позволить. А главное, никакого лишнего шума. Правда, и сейчас не стоит шуметь слишком сильно, дабы не разбудить Леви, а значит, Пола придется чем-нибудь заткнуть, раз уж ему хочется немного – или много, - грубости. – Ненавижу твои рубашки, знаешь? – Дэрил немного отстраняется, чтобы иметь возможность расстегнуть это безобразие, и хорошо еще, что Пол не надел плащ, иначе пришлось бы заниматься еще и выковыриванием его из него. Сколько бы у него ни было опыта в этом, но Дэрил, наверное, никогда не научится в нетерпении контролировать свои пальцы настолько, чтобы быстро расстегивать пуговицы, а не просто избавляться от них. Но он старается, потому что Полу придется застегиваться снова, а не щеголять голым торсом перед их новым спутником.

Дэрил отвлекает его короткими дразнящими поцелуями, занимаясь этим муторным, делом. Одежду рвать нельзя – ее потом черт найдешь. Но он бы с удовольствием сжег всю коллекцию рубашек Пола, как бы ему ни нравилось то, как он в них выглядит. Он понемногу подталкивает Пола к амбару, наконец, разобравшись с десятком пуговиц  и занявшись ремнем. Пальцы Пола скользят по его груди, но руки так и тянутся к штанам, и Дэрил не имеет совершенно ничего против. Он цепляет мыском ботинка лямку рюкзака, подтаскивая его к себе, и прерывается на несколько секунд – все равно отвлекаемый стремлением Пола стянуть с него хоть что-нибудь, - чтобы достать из кармана тюбик с лубрикантом.

\- Ты умеешь уходить от ответов, не так ли? – Дэрил толкает Пола спиной к стене амбара, прижимая его предплечьем. Значит, он посчитал, что не так уж ему нужен ответ на этот вопрос, иначе сказал бы прямо. Впрочем, Дэрил не может разобрать, что на самом деле чувствует по поводу невысказанной мысли, потому что сейчас его голову занимает совершенно другое.

\- А ты каждый раз пытаешься меня поймать, - хмыкает Пол.

Дэрил дергает джинсы Пола вниз и приспускает свои штаны, после подхватывая парня под бедра. Ткань джинсов неудобно собирается между ними, когда Пол скрещивает ноги на его пояснице, но, в принципе, не особо мешает. Пол каждый раз терял от этой нежной грубости голову, очень часто в такой момент мелькала одна мысль – какого черта он это делает? Пол цепляется за его плечи, отвлекая поцелуями от достаточно важных манипуляций, и нетерпеливо ерзает. Еще немного и они порвут последний комплект штанов, и придется переодеваться в грязные. Пол слышит, как звенят выскользнувшие из кармана джинсов ключи, ударившись о землю, но не обращает внимания – все потом.

Дэрил прижимается грудью к груди парня, освобождая одну руку – держать его на весу тяжеловато, но хотя бы опора в виде стены облегчает положение, - и протягивает Полу тюбик, выставив вперед ладонь. Взаимопомощь можно сделать их лозунгом в любой возможной ситуации. Пол помогает Дэрилу со смазкой и бросает тюбик на землю к остальным вещам, рассчитывая через секунду почувствовать скользящие внутри себя пальцы. Но нет. Пол судорожно сглатывает, когда ожидание растягивается на несколько мучительных секунд.

Дэрил греет прохладный гель в ладони, прежде чем нанести его на член. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Пола, ловя расфокусированный возбужденный взгляд – поддернутая дымкой зелень, от которой он сам терял рассудок. Он накрывает его губы, приглушая хриплый вскрик неожиданности, перетекающий в стон на первом его движении бедрами. Дэрил хотел сделать это еще с того самого момента, как они выбрались из чертового багажника. Он поддерживает Пола под бедрами и ворчит, когда приходится носом отодвигать в сторону воротник рубашки, открывая больше доступа к шее. Как же он ненавидел отсутствие возможности использовать руки, касаться обнаженной кожи, перебирать волосы.

Пол беззвучно чертыхается – Дэрил действительно решил не нежничать и сорвать как можно больше его стонов. С утра тело абсолютно расслабленно, и Полу приходится напрягаться, чтобы удержаться на месте, зацепившись за Дэрила, хотя он даже с удовольствием согласился бы быть опрокинутым на землю.

Дэрил проводит носом от ключиц Пола к его подбородку, подталкивая запрокинуть голову, и припадает губами к шее. Пол закрывает глаза, упираясь затылком в стену амбара и стараясь держать губы сомкнутыми, чтобы не издать еще больше звуков, что удается достаточно тяжело. Пол чувствует, что какая-то область на шее особенно болезненна – наверняка синяк от укуса, оставленный в порыве страсти, на который он в тот момент не обратил внимания. Они уже обсуждали этот момент, но Дэрилу плевать. Да и сам Пол бы пережил, если бы не лето и минимум одежды на теле. В такие моменты казалось, что все знающие его ориентацию приписывают ему роман с Аароном. Да-да, тренировки, драки, все-такое – травмы неизбежны. Смешно.

Дэрил обводит языком место вчерашнего укуса, почти урча от удовольствия, чувствуя, как Пол сжимает пальцы на его плечах и крепче стискивает ноги, шумно выдыхая от резких движений. Дэрил улавливает тихий скрип двери сбоку и бросает взгляд в сторону, замечая застывшего в узком проеме Леви. Их всегда заставали постфактум, когда они пытались прикрыться и привести себя в порядок, или перед тем, как они приступали к делу, из-за чего приходилось подавлять желание, но никогда в процессе, и никогда так – без возгласов и вопросов.

Он мотает головой в сторону, намекая на то, что Леви лучше убраться до того, как Пол заметит его, а сам поднимается от шеи выше, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Пола, и цепляет зубами мочку его уха, не давая повернуть голову на повторный скрип. Дэрил чувствует, как бешено колотится в груди сердце – страх оказаться застуканными в самый неподходящий момент воплотился в реальность, но чего еще можно было ожидать, так опрометчиво решив восполнить недостающую близость. Горячее дыхание Пола у самого уха быстро выветривает из головы мысли об этом.

Пол стонет, когда Дэрил в какой-то момент срывается на сильный толчок. Он чувствует, как колотится его сердце в достигшем максимальной отметки напряжении, и просто закрывает глаза, отпуская одну руку с плеча Дэрила, чтобы тоже успеть. Поза жутко неудобная, он бы пожалел, если бы не было так хорошо. Может быть, как раз из-за внезапности все ощущения такие яркие и дикие. Да, иным словом, кроме дикости, происходящее не назовешь.

Дэрил прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями, и тем, как все больше начинают дрожать ноги не столько из-за приятного напряжения, сколько из-за подступающего оргазма. Он вовлекает Пола в медленный поцелуй, ловя его прерывистое дыхание, впившись пальцами в бедра. Пол отвечает, сосредотачиваясь на конечной цели, и стонет. Протяжно стонет, отцепляясь от губ, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха. Ему кажется, что он рухнет на землю вместе с Дэрилом, который только каким-то чудом еще удерживается вертикально. Голова идет кругом, и Дэрил знает, что вскоре усталость накатит на него с удвоенной силой, а впереди столько дел… их безумно хочется отложить когда-нибудь на потом и еще немного понежиться в объятьях Пола.

\- Займешься завтраком? – Дэрил отпускает ноги Пола и усмехается, поправляя полы его рубашки.

Привалившись к стене, Пол сквозь ресницы наблюдает за довольным любовником и хочет просто сползти вниз. Какой, к черту, завтрак. Почему это нельзя отложить? Он мотает головой, собираясь с силами, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Поднимает с земли фляжку и надевает ремень с ножами, рассеянно оглядывается в поисках ключей от машины, пока не находит их присыпанными песком. Дэрил натягивает свои штаны, наскоро затягивая ремень, и даже помогает Полу застегнуть несколько пуговиц, пока тот стоит.

– Я соберу вещи, - Дэрил щурится, ласково поглядывая на раскрасневшееся лицо Пола, и быстро целует его в нос, прежде чем нырнуть в приоткрытую дверь амбара.

Он быстро собирает спальные мешки, не отказываясь от помощи Леви, когда тот начинает переносить их и рюкзаки в машину, пока Пол готовит им быстрый утренний перекус. Дэрил, уставший после бессонной ночи и окончательно разморенный сексом, зевает все больше, уже даже не пытаясь скрыть, будто у него вообще изначально это получалось. Они разгребают заднее сиденье машины, которое обычно занимал Пес, перенося все вещи в багажник, чтобы у Леви было больше места. Конечно, ему еще нужно показать им дорогу до своего дома, но Дэрил не собирался уступать переднее сиденье – он и так отдал Полу место за рулем.

Первые несколько минут пути Дэрил жевал персик и пытался не спать, но фрукт быстро закончился, а желание уснуть никуда не ушло. Даже моргать становилось все тяжелее. Точнее, открывать глаза после. Дэрил прислонился виском к боковому стеклу, надеясь, что не сможет отключиться из-за вибрации автомобиля. Но прогадал.

 

Пол поворачивает голову, чтобы убедиться в том, что охотник крепко спит, и прижимает палец к губам, сообщая Леви, что лучше не болтать, но если хочется – то шепотом. Пусть Дэрил поспит и наберется сил. Очень скоро они подъезжают к кирпичному зданию, огороженному со всех сторон сетчатым забором, и Леви рассказывает, что это раньше был охранный пункт завода. На самом заводе, верхний этаж которого возвышается над верхушками деревьев чуть дальше, нет ничего полезного – он облазил его вдоль и поперек и облюбовал это местечко, где даже есть холодный душ. Словом, все, чтобы с редким в диких условиях комфортом, провести несколько дней.

\- Я думал запереть ворота завода и ходячих внутри, но как-то не очень приятно, когда они находятся так близко, - рассказывает Леви, когда они останавливаются рядом с его убежищем. – Поэтому я их выманил огнем. И остался тут. Расставил ловушки.

Пол тихо усмехается под нос, поняв, кто именно устроил им незапланированный интим в багажнике, но ничего не комментирует.

\- Ты искал Хиллтоп? – спрашивает Пол. Они осторожно прикрывают двери, чтобы дать Дэрилу еще немного поспать, и выбираются на улицу.

\- Да. Но я забыл название дома, который ты называл, - вздыхает Леви, припоминая, что гаджетомания захватила мир, - сейчас бы мобильный телефон с навигатором. Но очевидно, я был на пути к вам. Возможно, наткнулся бы рано или поздно. Я надеюсь, - хотя, вероятнее всего, на это ушел бы не один месяц.

Пол помнит, как истоптал все ботинки, пока не обнаружил Хиллтоп – первое действительно безопасное место за долгое время, и как ему впервые захотелось осесть где-то, остановиться. Видимо, он, как и Леви, уже насытился побегами и переменой мест. Теперь ему хочется спокойствия и близких людей рядом. Но Пол ничего с собой не мог поделать, не мог обуздать это отвратительное чувство желания бегства, радуясь лишь тому, что у него есть регулярные вылазки и человек, неизменно сопровождающий и разделяющий его манию.

\- Осторожно здесь. Хлипкие ступеньки – я специально их расшатал. Если кто-то пойдет, я это услышу и вылезу по пожарной лестнице, - рассказывает Леви, когда они входят в здание. Штукатурка и краска на стенах слегка облетела, но в целом в помещении находиться приятнее, чем в других брошенных домах. Вдруг парень замирает, хмурясь, - что-то не так. – Он указывает на сломанную ступеньку, самую первую.

\- Нужно предупредить Дэрила, - произносит Пол, тут же утягивая Леви за рукав следом за собой на улицу, хотя паниковать рано.

Пол аккуратно, но настойчиво проводит рукой по плечу Диксона, чтобы разбудить, и сообщает, что им необходимо проверить здание на наличие ходячей опасности. Дэрилу необходимо какое-то время – всего пара минут и несколько глотков прохладной воды, - чтобы прийти в себя. Выбираясь из машины, он мысленно поминает свою дурость всеми возможными образами, проходясь даже по фирменным чертам характера всего семейства Диксонов, а особенно по семейному, укрепленному годами генетического совершенствования, упрямству, потому что, если бы их действительно поджидала опасность в доме Леви,  он бы мог умереть или угробить окружающих только потому, что не выспался и не смог отреагировать сразу. Но в здании нет ни живых посторонних, ни мертвых, а все припасы Леви оказываются в целости и сохранности. Может, по ступенькам пробежала крыса или собака, и поэтому деревяшка сломалась.

 

Пол отлучается на пять минут в душ, оставляя Дэрила вместе с Леви. По плану заехать еще в одно место, прежде чем двинуться обратно в общину. Дни выдались невероятно продуктивными, но они не успели толком устать, если не считать пары горячих моментов.

Дэрил понимает, что ему следует начать привыкать к мысли о том, что Леви теперь, наверняка, станет постоянной и неотъемлемой частью их повседневной жизни. Пол не сможет надолго отпустить старого знакомого от себя хотя бы первое время, пока не убедится в том, что он хорошо устроился и без проблем влился в разношерстный коллектив поселенцев.

Сейчас Дэрил испытывал неловкость, дожидаясь возвращения Пола у машины вместе с Леви. По большей части, из-за утреннего инцидента; и теперь Дэрил напряженно ожидал любых, даже самых откровенных, вопросов, потому что именно такие, наверняка, приходят на ум, когда застаешь кого-то за занятием сексом.

Какое-то время Леви еще пытается соблюдать рамки личного пространства Дэрила – хотя они, на самом деле, располагались на куда большем расстоянии, чем Леви мог предположить, поэтому он, можно сказать, давненько бессовестно топтался за чужим ограждением с колючей проволокой, но старательно делал вид, будто это вовсе не он и вообще его заставили. Но немного погодя Дэрил начинает ловить на себе задумчивые взгляды, в то время как Леви подступает все ближе, пока не упирается бедром в дверь водительского сидения, рядом с сидящим у переднего колеса Дэрилом. По мнению Дэрила, наблюдавшего за всем этим боковым зрением, парню осталось только начать ковырять землю носком ботинка да смущенно отколупывать краску с многострадального пикапа. Он мог облегчить несчастному его страдания и спросить, о чем же он так сильно хочет узнать, но Дэрил решил этого не делать – вдруг передумает и вовсе ничего не станет задавать.

\- А как давно вы?.. – нет, не передумает. Дэрил поворачивает голову к ожидающему ответа парню и вздергивает брови. Как давно… что? Встречаются? Трахаются? Любят друг друга? Он мог бы проигнорировать данный вопрос, но вдруг вспоминает о том, что, когда они с Полом все-таки больше не станут скрываться от окружающих, избежать интереса никак не удастся. И на вопросы тоже придется отвечать.

\- Немного больше двух лет, - не учитывая того чертового года, который хотелось бы, но никак не выходит выбросить из памяти. Естественно, никто не упоминал о расставании тогда, но и отношениями тот период времени назвать выходило сложно. Просто взаимная тоска друг по другу. В любом случае, Леви знать об этом вовсе не обязательно.

\- Воу, я думал, такое может быть только в первые месяцы отношений!

 Дэрил на мгновение зависает, а потом решает не уточнять, что именно, по мнению Леви, обязательно должно идти не так после продолжительного срока, проведенного вместе. Даже Дэрилу становится очевиден ответ. Да, он действительно имел возможность наблюдать, как с годами увядает романтика. Быт сводит с ума и поглощает всякие яркие чувства. Даже любовь. Она остается, просто…просто приобретает немного иной вид. В любом случае, Дэрил мог сказать только одно –  это все заслуга – вина, - Пола, потому что с ним любая обыденная вещь переставала быть таковой. Или Дэрил просто слишком в него влюблен, чтобы считать иначе.

Ободренный прохладной водой, Пол возвращается к машине и застывает за углом, заслышав обрывок разговора, прерывать который ему очень не хочется.

\- Тебе повезло с ним.

Он практически не дышит, прислушиваясь к словам Леви, который действительно намеревался подружиться с Дэрилом, пусть даже через разговор на пока единственную общую тему, о которой знает.

\- Я, конечно, не знаю его столько, сколько ты, но кое-что понял. Его надо слушать, он всегда пытается сделать только так, как лучше окружающим. Я его тогда не послушал. И впустую потерял четыре года, скитаясь по дорогам.

Пол жмурится, качая головой, когда в памяти всплывает тот день и крепко стиснутая рука Леви в его руке. Но что он мог сделать? Каждый человек принимает свои решения, и Леви решил искать сестру вместо того, чтобы устроиться в общине. Главное ведь, что они в конце концов снова встретились и исправляют это досадное недоразумение.

\- Нет, - Дэрил отрицательно качает головой, наконец, полностью поворачиваясь к своему собеседнику. – Иногда нельзя позволять ему делать то, что он хочет или считает необходимым совершить, иначе это убьет его рано или поздно, - Пол скорее пожертвует собой, чем даст умереть кому-то другому, и это кажется верным принципом, на первый взгляд. Но Дэрила он категорически не устраивает.

Пол прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в слова перманентной заботы Дэрила. Да только под «иногда нельзя позволять ему» он подразумевал «практически постоянно, за исключением случаев, когда этот упрямый говнюк идет напролом, не давая возможности себя остановить». Но он ведь делал что-либо не по собственной прихоти, а из-за обстоятельств. Но пока что им с Дэрилом удается балансировать на грани, постоянно заваливаясь то в одну, то в другую сторону – то приходится уступать Диксону, то Пол его попросту не слушает. Но бывают ситуации, в которых нет правильного решения. Лишь иллюзия, что можно было поступить иначе, лучше, но в этот момент приходится действовать только по интуиции и основываясь на рефлексах.

Выждав лишние полминуты, чтобы не выдать себя, Пол выходит из-за угла, и компания начинает перетаскивать ящики в пикап. В них есть и продукты, и медикаменты, и полезные вещи – все, что Леви выгреб из завода, а также ближайших домов за несколько дней. Все на одной спине не унесешь – объясняет Леви, - поэтому он решил немного отдохнуть и остановиться здесь, прежде чем начать искать какую-нибудь группу или общину.

\- Мне попадалась одна недавно. Пятеро мужчин, очень недружелюбные. Я наблюдал за ними некоторое время, но решил, что они с меня шкуру спустят, - выразительно выгибая брови, докладывает он. И дело даже не в другой ориентации, а в их настрое и угрожающем виде. – У них, конечно, не было огнестрельного, но все-таки лучше умереть от пули, чем когда тебя долго режут.

Дэрил пропускает приличную часть баек, стараясь как можно быстрее перенести коробки из здания в пикап, но ему вполне хватает и услышанного, чтобы оценить привычный Леви стиль поведения и то, какие решения он зачастую принимает.

Они могли бы успеть заехать в последнее место, отмеченное на карте, до темноты, а уже завтра вернуться в Хиллтоп. Отправляясь на вылазку, Дэрилу, естественно, хотелось, чтобы она затянулась, и у них с Полом было достаточно времени не только исполнить просьбы жителей, но и уделить внимание друг другу. Может, снова на денек заглянуть в дом и отпраздновать предложение, которое Дэрил никак не находил случая сделать. И именно поэтому ему хотелось поскорее сбросить все на ноль, доставить Леви в общину и выкроить хотя бы несколько часов на то, чтобы оказаться с Полом снаружи, наедине друг с другом.

Обдумывая ближайшие планы, Дэрил подхватывает последнюю оставшуюся коробку, но застывает вместе с ней посреди комнаты, прислушиваясь к раздавшемуся с улицы шуму. Всякий грохот, выкрики и прочее никогда не сулят ничего хорошего. Дэрил опускает ящик обратно на пол и аккуратно выглядывает в окно, как раз улавливая смазанный рывок Пола в противоположную появившимся людям сторону.

Блять.

Дэрил снимает арбалет с плеча и спешит вниз по лестнице, едва не спотыкаясь о сломанную ступеньку. Мимоходом бросив взгляд в окно, он больше не видит незнакомцев у главного входа, впрочем, как и Пола с Леви, поэтому меняет маршрут, пересекая помещение по направлению к заднему выходу. У них ничего и никогда не может пройти гладко, не так ли?

Он ускоряется, ориентируясь на топот ног и последовавший за ним глухой звук падения чего-то тяжелого на землю. Дэрилу не хочется даже предполагать, что же это могло быть – он и так видит все сам, перепрыгивая через старую проржавевшую трубу и почти вываливаясь на поросшую травой дорожку. Пол лежит лицом вниз, в окружении пяти мужчин, и не двигается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hanky Code или "код носового платка". Гугл и википедия расскажут подробнее.  
> Как говорил Иисус "Your world's about to get a whole lot bigger". ;)


	19. Посторонний // L'Étranger

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Otis Taylor  - Resurrection Blues_  
_Laurel - To The Hills_  
_Scorpions - The Good Die Young_  
_Low Roar - Easy Way Out_  
_Rival Sons – End of Forever_

Пол задерживается у машины, сдвигая ящики, чтобы осталось место и для будущих припасов, которые они найдут. Дэрил отправляется наверх, Леви собирает рассыпавшиеся от его неаккуратных действий персики из корзины, а Пол спрыгивает на землю, отряхивая ладони. Он поднимает голову на звук шагов, хмурясь на трех человек, угрожающе направляющихся к ним.

\- Это тот пидор! – кричит один, указывая в сторону Леви. Пол оглядывается в тот момент, когда друг срывается с места, кажется, прекрасно понимая, что лучше не связываться и бежать. Пол бы попробовал переговоры, если бы не инстинкт самосохранения – один он не выстоит против троих, вооруженных ножами и бог знает чем еще. Он устремляется следом, надеясь, что Дэрил услышал голоса и сможет незаметно выбраться по пожарной лестнице позади здания. Пол не успевает далеко убежать и нырнуть в лес за Леви, как что-то внезапно ударяет ему в лоб. Он падает, крепко зажмурившись, не понимая, что происходит, и просто утыкаясь лицом в прохладную землю, чтобы унять острую боль в области правой брови. Все кружится, шатается, он не в силах встать. Пол слышит топот позади, прекрасно понимая, что сбежать не удастся, даже если он сможет подняться. Может, все-таки попробовать переговоры…

Пол резко шипит, когда кто-то, усевшись на его спину, хватает его за волосы и заставляет поднять голову. В мыслях проносится иронично горькая мысль - в армии потому и стригут коротко, чтобы противник не мог совершить подобный жест. Как и все, Пол наивно полагал, что война давно кончилась. Он не мог ничего сделать, инстинктивно схватившись за запястье сжавшей его волосы руки, чтобы ослабить хватку. Чертов мир не прекращает кружиться, и ему остается только жмуриться и сглатывать слюну с привкусом меди в тщетных попытках подавить подступающую к горлу тошноту.

Дэрил ловит в прицел ублюдка, прижавшего Пола к земле, и пытается отговорить себя реагировать на залитое кровью лицо – они не в лучшем положении, чтобы психовать и действовать необдуманно. Дэрил старается сосредоточиться и примерно просчитать, как лучше действовать, чтобы не подвергнуть Пола еще большему риску. Да и где, черт его дери, Леви, чья помощь сейчас очень даже не помешала бы?!

\- Только посмей выстрелить, и мы прирежем твоего дружка, - произносит усевшийся сверху. Окружающее пространство все еще покачивается, Полу с трудом удается сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы разглядеть еще четырех незнакомцев и Дэрила, направившего в их сторону арбалет. «Опусти, не рискуй», - одними губами просит он. Потому что другого выхода уже нет.

Дэрил опускает арбалет, позволяя подоспевшему незнакомцу забрать у него оружие. Он не в силах смотреть на то, как причиняют боль Полу, но ему – им, - нужен какой-нибудь план действий, а для того, чтобы его придумать, необходимо время. Дэрил шипит сквозь зубы, когда ему заламывают руки за спину и дергают в сторону.

Чужая рука отпускает волосы Пола, и он вновь упирается лбом в залитую кровью землю, только сейчас замечая рядом обломок кирпича, который, очевидно, прилетел ему в голову. Незнакомец жадно проходит руками по его бедрам в поисках оружия и вытаскивает боевые ножи, Пол готов поклясться, что тот испытывает вполне определенное удовольствие, трогая мужчин – настолько тщательно ощупывал его ниже пояса. Взглянуть бы ему в лицо, черт возьми, может, с этим можно будет что-то сделать. Пола рывком поднимают в вертикальное положение, и он машинально стирает кровь с лица, заливающую ему правый глаз. Тошнота не прошла, что может очень некстати свидетельствовать о сотрясении – а из-за него Полу никак не прикинуть детальный план по обезоруживанию противников. Но у тех действительно нет огнестрельного, иначе бы их дула уже были направлены в лицо Дэрила и Пола. Небольшой плюс. А минус в том, что перед ними те парни, о которых говорил Леви.

\- Куда подевался тот сраный пидор?

Дэрилу самому хотелось бы знать ответ на этот вопрос, но увы.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - он пожимает плечами, старательно не обращая внимания на то, как говорящий с ним мужчина, кажущийся Дэрилу смутно знакомым, вытаскивает нож из его ножен и проверяет пальцами остроту лезвия.

\- Понимаешь ли, у этого мелкого засранца, оказывается, очень длинные руки, которые не помешало бы укоротить. Так уж вышло, что он нас обокрал, а вы, голубки, весь день помогаете ему паковать наши припасы в вашу машину. Не слишком уж смахивает на то, будто ты ничего не знаешь. Так как? Расскажешь мне, куда удрал ваш дружок или ты предпочитаешь другие разговоры? – мужик примеряется к рукоятке ножа, тому, как удобно она лежит в ладони, многозначительно поглядывая при этом на него. Дэрил молчит отчасти потому, что ему нечего сказать, а отчасти потому, что пошел нахуй – вот почему. Он предчувствовал, что с Леви у них будут проблемы, но не смог предугадать, какие именно.

\- Он уже, вероятно, до побережья успел добежать, пока вы тут лясы точите, - нейтрально огрызается Пол, сохраняя ровный тон, и получает тычок в спину, от которого летит в руки к крупному лысому мужчине. Тот ржет, хватая его за запястья и заламывая руки за спину. Пол дергается крайне неудачно и безрезультатно.

Дэрил уже жалеет о том, что послушался и опустил арбалет, хотя мог бы сразу убить того ушлепка, который подмял Пола под себя, а дальше разобрался бы как-нибудь со всеми остальными – не такая уж это и проблема. Ничего такого, с чем он не мог справиться раньше. Но Дэрил испугался того, что Полу действительно могут навредить, а теперь вероятность этого увеличивалась буквально в геометрической прогрессии, в соответствии с тем, как много говорил Пол, и как сильно это начинало раздражать их незваных гостей.

\- Тащи веревку, они меня напрягают, - командует кому-то лысый.

Дэрил дергается в тщетной попытке вырваться, едва не напарываясь на собственный нож. Связывание нисколько не пугает Пола, это Дэрилу придется попотеть, чтобы освободиться. Пол присматривается к лицам компании, находя в них что-то знакомое, но никак не может понять – что именно. Он изучает их вооружение – только ножи и отобранный арбалет, который уже с воодушевлением изучает один из мужчин. Ничего серьезного, если бы не превосходящая численность. А силы могли быть равны, если бы Леви не сбежал, потому что Пол с Дэрилом сражались бы за двоих. Но хоть кто-то из них оказался в безопасности. Пол вглядывается в лицо того, кто пару минут назад сидел у него на спине – ему подозрительно начинает казаться, что тот латентный, если уж не открытый. С ним нужно осторожнее – либо прислушается (что куда маловероятно), либо прирежет (девяносто девять процентов из ста), если неправильно себя повести и тем самым спровоцировать на злость. Пол решает попытать удачу, ведь лучше всех умеет располагать к себе людей.

\- Так вам нужны припасы? Мы достанем их вам. Гораздо больше, чем у нас в машине, - Пол решет попробовать построить диалог, откуда и выяснить мотивы, слабые места и желание противников, пока один из них старательно затягивает веревки на его запястьях за спиной. Плевать. Он развяжется, как только кто-нибудь отвернется. Пол хочет отвлечь все внимание на себя, чтобы Дэрила не связали, но не выходит – вскоре и сопротивляющегося охотника постигает та же участь. Пол старается не задерживать на нем взгляд, дабы окончательно не растеряться, и кидает один явный «не провоцируй их, верь мне, я все сделаю».

\- Слушайте, у нас есть община, - Пол оглядывается через плечо, - и у нас есть многое. Может, вы хотите что-то особенное, мы готовы пойти навстречу, - продолжает он, присматриваясь  к мужчинам и ища в лице кого-нибудь проблеск заинтересованности. Но один из них, кажется, больше увлечен Дэрилом, словно у того есть нечто важное. Они либо не хотят слушать, либо не верят в его слова, но Пол не теряет решимости.

Дэрил уже догадывается о том, какая судьба ожидает этих ублюдков, даже если они отчасти и правы в своем желании расквитаться с вором, унесшим ноги быстрее всех. Пол не стал бы рассказывать таким людям про общину, делиться информацией о припасах и оружии просто так, да и не привел бы их в сам Хиллтоп, рискуя подвергнуть опасности остальных жителей. Разбойники с большой дороги не привыкли жить по правилам мирных людей, а Дэрилу все больше кажется, что он знает их лица, и это только убеждает его в том, что с ними придется разобраться. Все добропорядочные выжившие из круга их знакомых давно разбрелись по поселениям, а те, кто остался вне стен, каким-то образом не заслужили или упустили свой шанс жить в мире. В данном случае, он склонялся к первому варианту.

– У нас есть оружие, действительно хорошее. Мы куем его…

\- Твою мать, я его знаю! – вдруг выдает тот, кто хватал Пола за волосы, и прерывает монолог убеждения, - он убил Джастина! Как я тебя сразу не узнал, сука?

\- Кого, блять? – Дэрил вскидывается, дергая руками, перетянутыми тугими узлами за его спиной, и ловит на себе озлобленный взгляд каждого мужчины и растерянный -  Пола.

И тут все встает на свои места. Пол никогда не присматривался к Спасителям, которые помогали с постройкой моста между поселениями, они исчезли с разрушенным договором и тем взрывом, когда стало ясно, что сотрудничества больше не будет. Видимо, эта маленькая группа отбилась от остальных в поисках лучшего убежища, чем брошенное Святилище.

\- Этот уебок даже не помнит его имени, - ублюдок, отобравший у Дэрила нож, теперь  тычет острием в его лицо, явно едва сдерживаясь от того,  чтобы всадить его ему в глаз. – Нигану стоило прикончить тебя еще тогда, когда ты ползал на четвереньках и давился собачьим кормом, - Дэрил не может не согласиться – действительно стоило, но Ниган не сделал этого, потому что он казался ему забавной зверушкой, никак не поддающейся на провокации. Ему же самому следовало не идти на поводу у Рика и его речей о возможности исправиться для всех желающих, а поджечь ебаное Святилище вместе со всеми его жителями.

\- Он не убивал вашего друга, - тут же обрывает Пол. Он никогда не обсуждал эту ситуацию с Дэрилом, несмотря на то, что те две драки видели жители всех близлежащих общин, и у некоторых даже появились вопросы, куда внезапно делся высокий и вспыльчивый Спаситель. Полу не нужны были слова убеждения в невиновности, он и без того знал – Дэрил не имеет к его пропаже никакого отношения. – Но, давайте поговорим. Обсудим варианты?

\- Болтал бы ты что-нибудь полезное, - вдруг рявкает кто-то, и перекинутый через голову Пола платок оказывается у него во рту, а противник затягивает узел на его затылке. Пол давится грязной тканью, дергается, но его крепко держат за связанные запястья и толкают в сторону автомобиля.

Дэрил пытается увернуться от удара рукояткой ножа в нос, но удерживающие его мужчины не дают этого сделать, и нож задевает скулу, лишь чудом не угодив в глаз. В голове поселяется дезориентирующий звон, его волочат куда-то в сторону, грубо дергая всякий раз, как Дэрил пытается остановиться, упираясь ногами в землю, и в итоге толкают вперед, заваливая на колени.

\- То есть, ты думаешь, что мы вот так просто согласимся. Пойдем на сделку, придем к вам… а там вы и нападете на нас. Нашел идиотов. Знаем мы вашу общину, вы на нас хер положили еще в самом начале. Никаких больше ебучих договоров, - хмыкает один из мужчин. Возражать им что-либо еще теперь Пол не способен физически.

Компания начинает копаться в ящиках машины и восторженно озвучивать содержимое, словно они и без того досконально не знали все находки Леви, украденные у них или добытые другим путем. Им просто нравилось все обсуждать и делиться между собой радостью, а также решать, что и кому достанется. Пол может лишь беспомощно смотреть на Дэрила и думать о том, успел бы он выстрелить и перебить всех или же нет. С каждой минутой ситуация усугубляется, и мирного решения конфликта не существует. Кажется, Дэрил на него злится, но больше он злится на Спасителей. Да, Пол облажался, но они вляпывались и не в такое дерьмо, поэтому не должно быть сложно из него выбраться.

\- Так что мы будем делать с ними? – лысый прерывает всеобщее веселье и рейд по находкам насущным вопросом.

\- О, а я вспомнил и его, - вдруг говорит другой, перекидывая из рук в руку персик, -  Кажется, его зовут Иисус. - Сложно забыть такое звучное имя, даже если оно промелькнуло в разговоре всего пару раз. И особенно легко соотнести его с внешностью.

\- Вот и пусть страдает за чужие грехи, - гогочет третий мужчина, выбираясь из багажника, - все по библии. Только у нас креста нет.

\- О-о-о, я придумал. И у нас, нахуй, веревок мало, - лысый настроен решительнее всех и наставляет поискать что-нибудь в машине. Пол с ужасом замечает, что один из них забирается на водительское сиденье и достает из рюкзака найденный Дэрилом пистолет.

\- Ну тогда развяжи второго! А этого я подержу «силой убеждения», - ржет парень, проверяя магазин и подходя к охотнику.

К этому времени голова уже перестала кружиться, и Пол чувствует способность сопротивляться, как только поймает необходимый момент. А не готов он был к тому, что их поведут ближе к деревьям, а один из мужчин начнет что-то высматривать в кронах, пока не укажет на прочную ветку. Пол не успевает отреагировать, как кто-то уже опрокидывает его на землю, а другой – начинает привязывать веревку к его ногам. Он дергает ушибленными руками изо всех сил, но ничего не может сделать.

\- Оставьте его в покое, - рычит Дэрил сквозь зубы, стараясь выдернуть из хватки руки, с которых как раз стягивают веревки. В ответ на это его руки выкручивают назад сильнее, почти до хруста, а его награждают крепким пинком в живот, служащим призывом заткнуться. – Я вас прикончу, - шипит, бросая злобный взгляд из-под прядей, упавших на глаза, на особо воодушевленного ублюдка.

\- Что-что? – тот усмехается, прикладывая ладонь к уху, будто плохо его расслышал. Дэрил говорил достаточно громко и внятно, даже несмотря на скрутившую его боль от повторного удара в живот. – Не раньше, чем мы изрешетим твоего сладенького дружка. Никогда не подумал бы, что ты окажешься пидором, Диксон, но вы устроили отменное шоу этим утром. Винс не смог удержаться и даже передернул, - Спаситель кивает головой в сторону своего приятеля, который ранее не отказал себе в удовольствии умоститься на спину Пола и подергать его за волосы, а тот радостно гогочет в ответ, вызывая непреодолимое желание превратить его гнусную физиономию в кровавое месиво.

\- Я в музее видел картину, - мужчина вдруг перекидывает другой конец веревки через ветку, и вдвоем с другим Спасителем начинает ее тянуть.

\- Там это, Иисус, весь напичканный стрелами*, - продолжает мужчина, и Пол дергает руками, от нервозности упустив веревку, которую собирался развязать, проехавшись по земле. Через несколько секунд веревка натягивается, и он взмывает вверх. Черт! Кажется, он погорячился, утверждая, что сможет выбраться и головокружение его отпустило. Пол жмурится, когда кровь приливает к голове, он судорожно сглатывает и чуть не давится платком. Всего пара метров вверх – но и этого достаточно, чтобы поймать дезориентацию и четкое осознание, почему именно его выбрали в качестве отмщения. Той же монетой. Зуб за зуб. И хотя он не думает, что Спасители были так уж и привязаны к почившему Джастину, отомстить они хотят из принципа. Из зверского желания поглумиться. Посмотреть на страдания Дэрила, вместо того, чтобы элементарно вспороть ему живот, дав быстро отойти в мир иной.

\- Ебать ты знаток искусства.

Пол не может сфокусировать взгляд и понять, что происходит на земле. Дэрил, естественно, не оставит все так, но какие у него есть варианты? Пол видит направленный на него прицел арбалета и сгибается за секунду до того, как стрела проходит рядом с его плечом, а сердце Дэрила проваливается вниз. Резкое движение создает покачивание, и натянутая веревка противно скрипит, проходя по ветке дерева.

В голове Дэрила так некстати всплывают воспоминания о торчащей из глазницы Дениз стрелы, выпущенной из его же арбалета – чертового оружия, привлекающего каждого, кто его видит.

Мужчина перезаряжает арбалет, прицеливается второй раз, но эта попытка еще менее точная, чем прошлая – стрела просто рассекает воздух через русые волосы.

\- Нет, дай мне! Я тоже хочу! – вдруг ворчит другой Спаситель и дергает оружие товарища за ложе.

Они наперебой спорят, а Пол тем временем поддевает большими пальцами затянутую на своих запястьях веревку, чтобы перекинуть ее через них – и до освобождения его будет разделять всего секунд пять. Если, конечно, не считать того, что ему еще как-то надо отвязать ноги. А там уже противники успеют спохватиться, но пока они заняты перезарядкой арбалета, а Пол сжимает скинутую веревку в ладонях, чтобы раньше времени не раскрыть свое преимущество.

Дэрил испытывает небывалый прилив адреналина, которого не чувствовал даже в те моменты, когда опасность угрожала непосредственно его жизни. Он резко подается вперед, вырывая руки из хватки, и порывисто вскакивает на ноги, дергаясь, когда чья-то рука хватает его за жилет. Раздается звучный треск ткани, что-то обрывается, и Дэрила бросает вперед от неожиданности, из-за чего он запинается, позволяя быстро оклемавшемуся противнику перехватить его и впечатать лицом в дерево, на ветке которого, покачиваясь, висит вниз головой Пол.

\- Далеко собрался? – Дэрил чувствует, как в его затылок упирается дуло пистолета, и это хорошо. Никто не выстрелит в него в самый неподходящий момент, потому что он намерен выпотрошить каждого из присутствующих здесь ушлепков. В его мыслях застывает приглушенный платком вскрик Пола, а на землю, прямо рядом с ним, крупными каплями падает кровь. Все вокруг теперь кажется ему черно-белым, кроме этих ярких алых капель.

Пол усиленно дернулся, пытаясь избежать стрелы, но та прошила его левый бок. От платка, приглушившего крик, хочется сблевать. Боль расходится паутиной по всему телу, сковывая и лишая способности двинуться. Прилившая к голове кровь стучит в висках, Пол едва находит в себе силы приоткрыть глаза, чтобы следить за стремительно развивающейся ситуацией. Словно в гребаных сериалах, по закону жанра в конце серии умирает тот, кто признался в любви. Пол испугался, что и этого Дэрилу сегодня сказать не успел.

\- Провести тебя в ад и вернуться обратно, - рычит Дэрил. Они хотели, чтобы Иисус страдал за чужие грехи, но не учли, что рядом с этим Иисусом не водилось Иуды, который оставил бы все, как есть. Когда дорогим ему людям угрожала опасность, Дэрил превращался в ту еще – не факт, что божью, - тварь, опирающуюся на одни только инстинкты. Что ж, когда-то Пол уже говорил ему отдаться рефлексам и действовать, ведь непредсказуемость – его конек.

Он делает резкий разворот корпусом и вскидывает руку, отводя в сторону направленный на него пистолет. Выстрел грохочет у самого уха, но пуля пролетает мимо, застревая в стволе соседнего дерева, в то время, как Дэрил сгибает локоть, зажимая предплечье мужчины, а затем, дергает рукой, вынуждая его выгнуться в неудобном положении, и резко бьет по запястью, от чего пистолет летит на землю к его ногам. Ему недостает ловкости и сноровки Пола, но на этот раз Дэрилу незачем беспокоиться о том, как бы не навредить своему сопернику – все совсем наоборот. Он не отказывает себе в удовольствии разбить ублюдку нос, и, пока тот дезориентирован, Дэрил подбирает с земли пистолет, без промедления всаживая пулю промеж глаз Спасителю.

Все происходит настолько быстро, что остальные, кажется, начинают осознавать случившееся только после того, как труп их товарища падает к ногам Дэрила.

\- Вот же сука!

 Дэрил оборачивается на оклик, натыкаясь взглядом прямо на наставленный на него арбалет. За спиной раздаются похожие вскрики, дезориентируя взбудораженный разум. Он вскидывает пистолет, но выстрел раздается раньше, чем Дэрил нажимает на спусковой крючок, и Спаситель, стрелявший до этого в Пола и намеревающийся выстрелить в него, кренится набок, булькая кровью.

\- В сторону!

 Дэрил послушно пригибается и уходит в бок с линии огня, слыша знакомый голос. Леви выныривает из кустов, как какое-то чертово провидение, выпуская пулю в ублюдка – ебаного Винса, - бросившегося на Дэрила сзади.

– Блять, - выстрел не смертельный, и Спаситель с простреленным бедром валится на землю, поливая всех отборной руганью. Дэрил знает, что у Леви в запасе только одна пуля, и он, кажется, не самый лучший стрелок, чтобы уповать на его умения, но можно надеяться хотя бы на удачу. По крайней мере, Леви может выиграть для них время.

Во всеобщей суматохе Пол дергает веревку на запястьях, скидывая на землю, а затем развязывает кляп. Он прижимает подбородок к шее, пытаясь найти в себе силы, чтобы согнуться и дотянуться до веревок, связывающих ноги, но боль прошибает электрическим током, он снова жмурится, пытаясь перетерпеть, и понимает, что положение у него безвыходное.

Дэрил спешит вперед, едва не спотыкаясь о торчащие из земли корни, отталкивая второго охочего до его арбалета мудака в сторону, и подхватывает свое оружие, выпуская стрелу в лоб пытающемуся повторить попытку мужчине.

\- Пол, не дергайся! – Дэрил перезаряжает арбалет так быстро, как только может, краем глаза поглядывая на Леви, сцепившегося с одним из Спасителей. Пистолет из его рук выбили, и нужно успеть добраться до него раньше, чем это сделает кто-то другой. Но сначала Пол.

Дэрил не чертов Робин Гуд, чтобы попасть по настолько мелкой и движущейся мишени, как раскачивающаяся из стороны в сторону веревка, но Пол хотя бы слушает его и перестает двигаться. Дэрил стреляет, практически перерезая стрелой натянутую веревку, а одно резкое движение Пола рвет волокна до конца, и тот валится вниз.

Удар выбивает из легких воздух вместе со вскриком, ударяющим по ушам и сердцу Дэрила, а в глазах темнеет. Пол моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя. Организм протестует, не выпуская из кромешной черноты, силам, чтобы подняться на ноги неоткуда взяться, он даже не может сдвинуться с места. Пол дышит глубоко, одновременно пытаясь подавить охватывающую от невозможности помочь остальным панику.

Дэрил не может заставить себя думать ни о чем другом, кроме обломка стрелы, торчащего из бока Пола, и крови, заливающей его одежду и траву вокруг. Дэрил подбирает с земли свой нож и спешит к нему, приземляясь на колени рядом.

\- Только не вставай, - он разрезает ножом веревки на ногах Пола и дрожащими пальцами касается пропитавшейся кровью рубашки рядом с раной. Нужно закончить с остальными и остановить кровотечение, пока ситуация не ухудшилась. – Держи, - Дэрил вкладывает в ладонь Пола пистолет, - но только не вставай, прошу тебя.

Когда перед глазами начинает светлеть, Пол отчетливо видит Дэрила, склонившегося на ним в попытках помочь, но едва ли это приносит облегчение. Пол стискивает в ладони пистолет, концентрируясь на нем, удерживая себя в сознании хотя бы с помощью этой вещи.

Вид чьей-либо крови, даже собственной – особенно собственной, - никогда не вводил Дэрила в состояние ступора. Но сейчас он чувствует, как его тело сковывает оцепенение, а руки, напротив, начинают неистово дрожать, не способные адекватно подчиняться сигналам мозга. Он обязан успокоиться и помочь, но боится даже прикоснуться к Полу, причинить ему еще больше боли. Дэрил переводит дыхание, с трудом усмирив желание отхлестать себя по щекам за минутную слабость и растерянность. Самобичеванием он сможет заняться потом. И только в том случае, если не сможет помочь. Сейчас главное остановить кровь и доставить Пола в поселение, где им займется Энид.

Пол не может смотреть Дэрилу в глаза. В них столько страха, что он всерьез опасается перехватить его клокочущую панику, в то время как убеждает себя, что все не так уж плохо. Они остановят кровь. Всего две минуты, вспышка боли, которой и так предостаточно – и все будет в порядке. Но есть кое-что пострашнее физических страданий – осознание, что всего этого, включая угрозы жизни, вероятно, можно было избежать в самом начале, просто позволив Дэрилу действовать на рефлексах – застрелить парня, прижавшего его к земле. Кровопролития невозможно было избежать. А Дэрил его за каким-то чертом послушался и совершил ошибку. Почему? Он ведь всегда пытался переубедить Пола, продемонстрировать его излишнюю и вредоносную добродетель, сделав все наоборот. Да, теперь он прекрасно осознает это и сам.

Пол отворачивается в сторону – он не хочет смотреть на стрелу, торчащую из бока, - и ищет взглядом Леви. Голова вновь кружится, он ловит взглядом две расплывающиеся фигуры, сцепившиеся в схватке. Леви сваливается на землю, Винс остается стоять на ногах, держа в руках окровавленный нож. Пол поднимает пистолет, направляя в его сторону, и пытается держать руку ровно. Лишь второй выстрел попадает в цель, и тело Спасителя падает с тяжелым грохотом. Пол выдыхает, обессилено опуская голову, упираясь затылком в землю. Он ненавидит собственную беспомощность, больше всего желая подскочить и кинуться к Леви, получившему явно не царапину. Дэрил не оборачивается, хотя ему также хочется знать, в каком состоянии Леви. Этот парень помог ему, вероятно, спас жизнь, однако самочувствие Пола для него сейчас важнее всего остального.

Дэрил аккуратно ощупывает бок Пола рядом с торчащим из него древком, подмечая, что теперь у них, вероятно, будут парные шрамы, причем виной тому в обоих случаях – его чертовы стрелы. В нормальном мире пары обходились парными футболками. Мерл всегда насмехался над такими индивидами, и Дэрил его в этом поддерживал. Хотя сейчас он предпочел бы футболки любому подобному дерьму.

Два вдоха. Сконцентрироваться.

\- Нам нужна пуля… - Пол дрожащими руками вытаскивает магазин и дергает пальцем пулю, но вместо этого роняет его на землю. Черт черт черт. Он содрогается и опускает ладони, пытаясь выстроить в мыслях грамотную очередность действий и откидывая в сторону холодящий легкие ужас.

\- Не суетись, - Дэрил кладет руку на ладонь Пола и успокаивающе сжимает его пальцы.

\- Вытащи стрелу…, - уверенным голосом шепчет Пол, сглатывая. Ему кажется, что жизненно важные органы не задеты, поэтому у него есть план действий, как быстро поднять себя на ноги, - вскрой пулю. Порох высыпь на рану и подожги, - он знает, что у Дэрила при себе есть зажигалка, поэтому с исполнением не должно возникнуть проблем. Дэрил не должен колебаться, потому что каждая секунда промедления приближает его к смерти. - Остановим кровь… блять, скорее, Леви… - Пол нервно оглядывается в сторону Леви, жмурясь и судорожно вздыхая, - мы должны помочь ему.

Но он не уверен, что друг все еще жив, раз тот не подает сигналов. В любом случае, нужно поторопиться. Меньше всего Дэрилу хочется чувствовать себя неблагодарной сволочью перед Леви, и он надеется, что с парнем все хотя бы относительно нормально.

– Постарайся не дергаться, - Дэрил хватает древко стрелы, поближе к ране – лишь бы не разворотить ее еще больше, - и старается резко обломить часть с оперением.

Чтобы взяться за противоположный конец стрелы, вышедший с обратной стороны, Дэрилу приходится задрать вверх мешающий плащ. Делать что-то, пока Пол в нем, чертовски неудобно, но слишком много драгоценного времени уйдет на то, чтобы его из него вытряхнуть.

Дэрил придвигается ближе, прижимая голову Пола к своему плечу. Пол пытается расслабиться, но машинально стискивает зубы, готовясь к неприятному. Дэрил поглаживает его затылок, отвлекая, в то время как одним быстрым движением вытаскивает стрелу, ухватившись за наконечник. Изо рта Пола вырывается сдавленный хрип. Больше неприятно, чем болезненно, потому что по-настоящему больно будет позднее. Пол не тешит себя надеждами, что сможет отвлечься и расслабиться, но все равно придется постараться это сделать. Но прежде, чем Дэрил успевает схватить пулю и выполнить все указания, Пол ловит неожиданное движение за его спиной.

\- Сзади! – кричит он.

Дэрил резко оборачивается, уклоняясь от промелькнувшего у самого лица лезвия. Из-за своего неловкого движения, он заваливается на бок, и Спаситель, на удивление резвый для того, кто, должно быть, какое-то время провел в отключке, раз не напал раньше, наваливается на него сверху, замахиваясь ножом. Дэрил выставляет перед собой руки, перехватывая предплечье противника, но его ладони, перепачканные кровью, скользят по кожаной куртке ублюдка.

\- Да сдохнешь ты, наконец, или нет? – мужчина накрывает второй рукой рукоятку ножа, надавливая сильнее. Дэрил не в состоянии ответить – он старается удерживать острие подальше от своего глаза, крепко сцепив зубы от натуги. Нет, он не собирается подыхать. Не так просто. Ему нужно немного больше места для маневра.

Пол перекатывается на живот и собирает все свои силы, чтобы подорваться на ноги, поймав волну головокружения, чуть не обрушившего его обратно на землю. Нет времени на раздумья и подбирать магазин пистолета. У него есть только пара секунд и одна попытка. Пол седлает спину противника, напавшего на Дэрила, и хватает его за подбородок. Одно резкое движение непомерной силы и идеальной скорости – запрокинуть его голову назад-вправо-вверх, упираясь коленом в область шейных позвонков. Резкий щелчок. Тело под ним обмякает, Пол отшатывается вбок, отпуская мертвеца, и заваливается на землю, тяжело дыша. Тот дергается в последний раз и наклоняется вперед; нож, все еще зажатый в ладони мертвеца, ведет следом за его движением, и Дэрил успевает только зажмуриться, прежде чем острие царапает его лицо, оставляя после себя обжигающую полоску боли, рассекшую кожу от брови и до самой скулы.

Другого выхода не было. Один друг из прошлого, ходивший на тренировки вместе с Полом, говорил ему «глупо заниматься боевыми, если ты собираешься только обороняться». Конечно, никто не подозревал, что подобные навыки действительно пригодятся в жизни, их следовало иметь «на всякий случай» и лишь для уверенности в себе. Кажется, его готовили именно к этому моменту. И Пол чертовски рад, что не дал себе ни мгновения на колебания. Спасенная жизнь хорошего человека стоит того. Жизнь Дэрила, естественно, стоит того, чтобы наплевать на свои предрассудки.

Пол вздыхает и, упершись ладонью в землю, прикасается другой рукой к своей пропитавшейся кровью рубашке. Его начинает мутить сильнее, он дергает пуговицы, чтобы освободиться – нет сил и времени стаскивать плащ. Нужно остановить кровотечение, пока он еще чувствует свои руки.

Холод убийства эхом пульсирует на подушечках пальцев. Ему никогда не нравилось это чувство, оно вцеплялось словно капкан, от него нельзя просто избавиться и оставалось только тянуть за собой. Лишь обладая отвагой, можно рискнуть и разобрать на составляющие, когда есть шанс навредить себе еще больше, крепче стиснуть стальные зубья ловушки. Или пока что можно ее игнорировать, потому что нет времени.

Дэрил отталкивает от себя обмякшее тело и, выхватив из безвольных пальцев нож, всаживает лезвие в висок Спасителя по самую рукоять во избежание воскрешения. Он пытается стереть кровь с лица рукавом рубашки, но та все равно заливает глаз, сочась из пореза над бровью, да и кровь Пола, которой были перепачканы его руки, только усугубляет положение, размазываясь по лицу. Дэрил недовольно выдыхает, щурясь из-за красной пелены, но это не самое главное – он нащупывает патрон на земле и спешит к Полу, едва не путаясь в собственных конечностях, подползая к нему фактически на четвереньках.

Дэрил старается пресечь всякие мысли по поводу происходящего, однако в голове, на задворках, продолжает навязчиво биться осознание того, что Пол только что убил человека. Голыми руками. Не предпринимая больше никаких попыток заговорить зубы или убедить отступить. Естественно, он совершал убийства и раньше, но только потому, что на кону стояли интересы и благосостояние всей общины, а не жалкое существование одного охотника, по сути, не заслуживающего права на жизнь за все свои «подвиги» и «свершения».

\- Сейчас, - Дэрил затягивает Пола к себе на колени, дергая в сторону надорванную рубашку. Его руки на удивление не дрожат, когда он поддевает ножом шляпку патрона, хотя у него создается впечатление, будто все тело пронизывает дрожь, стоит опустить взгляд на рану. Она кажется не такой уж большой и серьезной, но глупо полагать, будто даже относительно минимальная кровопотеря не возымеет серьезных последствий, если ее не остановить. Дэрил высыпает порох на рану и щелкает зажигалкой. Он крепко держит Пола за плечи, как можно сильнее прижимая к себе, поднося огонь к коже.

Порох вспыхивает, Полу не удается удержаться, и он вскрикивает, сжимая пальцы на плечах Дэрила, словно это способно избавить его от агонии. Хуже боли – только знание, что через несколько секунд она повторится с такой же силой. Дэрил закусывает губу, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Пола – он знает, насколько ожог может быть болезненнее любого другого ранения, и ему кажется, словно раскаленное клеймо снова касается его тела.

\- Потерпи еще немного.

Пол сжимает губы и часто кивает. Глубоко дышит, пытаясь найти в себе остатки собранности, словно это не он несколько минут назад давал четкие указания к действиям. Хладнокровие давно осыпалось пылью, но нельзя давать Дэрилу еще один повод растеряться.

Дэрил помогает Полу повернуться на бок и переводит дыхание, вновь повторяя все манипуляции, и на этот раз сам стискивает зубы, лишь бы не закричать вместе с Полом, глушащим стоны боли, уткнувшись в его живот. Пол уже забыл, каково было получить пулю. Но в тот раз рана была не настолько глубока, как сейчас, что пришлось действовать экстренными методами.

\- Теперь все будет в порядке, - едва слышимо произносит Пол, убеждая скорее Дэрила, чем самого себя.

Рядом есть еще один человек, о котором необходимо позаботиться. Даже если весь этот сыр-бор изначально начался из-за него, и Дэрил, вероятно, на него за это самую малость зол. Как говорил Пол, он просто пытался выжить всеми возможными  способами, при этом никого не убивая. В отличие от Спасителей, давно перенявших эту привычку от своего бывшего предводителя.

\- Я проверю Леви, - Дэрил с трудом поднимается на ноги и пытается высмотреть какое-либо шевеление, но видит перед собой только распластавшиеся на земле тела – пронзенные стрелами, с раскроенными ножом черепами и дырами от пуль. Дэрил оборачивается на сдавленный кашель, натыкаясь взглядом на стремительно бледнеющее лицо парня. Леви тщетно пытается зажать рукой рану на боку, продолжая при этом сжимать в другой рукоять ножа, воткнутого в голову Спасителю, которого Пол, видимо, свалил своим выстрелом, пусть и не очень точным.

\- Иисус в порядке? – Дэрил застывает, откровенно не ожидая такого вопроса. Он не мог поверить в то, что человек, истекающий кровью, думал вовсе не о себе и о том, как бы скорее получить помощь. Впрочем, Дэрил ничего не знал о Леви – лишь догадывался и строил свое, местами ошибочное, мнение.

\- Да, - он присаживается на колени рядом с парнем, отцепляя его пальцы от ножа, в котором сейчас для Леви определенно не было необходимости. – Не болтай и дай взглянуть на рану, - Дэрил отодвигает кисть Леви и приподнимает его футболку, открывая вид на ранение – рваное и глубокое, намного серьезнее того, каким сегодня обзавелся Пол.

Изможденный Пол пытается отдышаться и успокоиться, понимая, что кожу будет продолжать жечь еще очень долго, пока они не нанесут мазь или не наложат компресс. Он лежит некоторое время без движения, собираясь с силами, а сердце неистово колотится в ребра. _Нужно вставать. Нужно. Леви._ Нужно узнать, что с другом, раз ему самому уже – вроде как, - не грозит опасность. Пол сгибает ноги, упирается ладонями в землю и поднимается, поймав пронзившую тело боль, и тут же хватается за ствол дерева. _Все в норме._ Говорит он себе, отпуская опору и медленно, но уверенно делая несколько шагов. Его едва держат ноги – от пережитого стресса, боли или от всего сразу, но упрямство побеждает слабость.

– Сейчас мы тебя подлатаем и повезем знакомиться с Энид, - Дэрил не представляет, откуда в нем взялся этот почти шутливый тон. Может, он образовался из-за того, что он не был уверен в том, доживет ли Леви до этого знакомства. – Она тебе понравится, - Дэрил подтягивает к себе рюкзак с их вещами, конфискованный Спасителями, и выуживает походную аптечку. Он постарается сделать все, что в его силах, максимально правильно.

\- Ты ведь в курсе, мне не нравятся девушки, - Леви весело фыркает, о чем очень быстро жалеет, морщась от пронзившей тело боли. Дэрил спешно отматывает бинт, складывая его, вместе с ватой, в подобие прокладки, чтобы хоть немного остановить кровотечение. Он прикладывает свое творение к ране, и оно начинает стремительно пропитываться кровью, что, впрочем, не мешает Дэрилу продолжать упорно рвать лейкопластырь, чтобы закрепить отлипающий от влажной кожи бинт.

\- Эта нравится даже мне, - Дэрил надеется, что Леви руководит тот же принцип, что и Полом – болтает, значит будет жить. Он оглядывается через плечо на Пола, замечая, что тот умудрился подняться на ноги и почти доковылять к ним. В любой другой момент Дэрил возмутился бы, но сейчас ему нужна помощь, а Пол хотя бы все еще мог держаться на своих двоих, в отличие от Леви.

\- Я подгоню машину поближе, а ты зажми чем-нибудь его рану, - Дэрилу поднимается, несмотря на то, что ему чертовски не нравится идея оставлять этих двоих наедине с окружающим миром в таком состоянии, но их пикап не так уж далеко, а все люди в пределах досягаемости все еще бесповоротно мертвы.

\- Думаю, некоторое время мы не захотим ездить за припасами, - опустившись на колени, усмехается Пол, глядя Леви в глаза и зажимая руками ему рану, стараясь не думать о плохом и не дать этой мысли отразиться на его лице. _Все будет хорошо._

\- Полностью поддерживаю лежачий образ жизни, - отзывается Леви, вымученно улыбнувшись другу, - если будет удобная кровать.

\- О, у нас в трейлере очень хороший диван.

Леви совершенно точно больше всех мечтает о теплой постели и горячем ужине в стенах безопасного поселения. Иисус не слишком стремится к этому, но знает, что ему придется согласиться провести некоторое время в постели, пока боль не прекратится пронзать позвоночник стрелами, а он сможет свободно двигаться. Финтом с порохом он избавил себя хотя бы от ношения повязок, хотя еще не факт, что все обойдется и не придется предпринимать другие меры по спасению его жизни. Но это будет видно после.

Иисус оглядывается по сторонам – на звуки выстрелов скоро сюда стекутся еще ходячие, а еще обратятся недобитые Спасители. Он забыл где-то на земле пистолет – ну и черт бы с ним, но ножами орудовать в их состоянии сложнее. Блять, ножи. Иисус подхватывает свой отобранный ремень у убитого Винса, лежащего рядом.

Дэрил несется к машине, спотыкаясь и чертыхаясь. Кровь везде – заливает глаза, струится по лицу из чертового пореза – не такого уж и серьезного, как мог быть, если бы не Пол, но все равно доставляющего неудобства, - размазанная, застывает коркой на шее и одежде, липнет к ладоням, из которых так и норовят выскользнуть ключи. Его, Пола или Леви – неважно. Казалось, он собрал ее всю, и его только чудом еще не вывернуло наизнанку от запаха и металлического привкуса, застрявшего в глотке.

Дэрил не может позволить панике вновь овладеть им. Не когда он несет ответственность не только за свою жизнь, но и за жизнь Пола и его друга. Он не сможет простить себе, если с кем-то из них что-либо случится. Хотя, вообще-то, уже случилось, а у него был шанс не допустить этого, если бы он сделал так, как делал всегда – стрелял на опережение. Только сейчас Дэрил начинает в полной мере осознавать, как тяжело ему дается принятие решений, когда дело касается благополучия Пола. Особенно, когда кто-то пытается навредить ему. Больше никаких глупых рисков – они обещали друг другу быть осмотрительнее, - но что делать, когда подобные риски – единственный возможный вариант выхода из патовой ситуации? Дэрил никогда не задумывался, подставляя себя под удар, но там ведь был Пол, а не он. И Пол поступил бы так же, окажись Дэрил на его месте. В этом вся беда.

Пол оборачивается на звук подъезжающего авто, и вместе с Дэрилом они затаскивают Леви на заднее сиденье – Пол забирается рядом, чтобы прижимать его рану, сколько бы часов не заняла поездка. Черт побери, он совершенно перестал ориентироваться в пространстве и времени в этой панике. Он кладет голову и плечи Леви себе на колени, разворачивая новый бинт и прижимая его к ране на животе друга. Крови очень много. Слишком. Но он ни за что не отпустит руки и не отпустит самого Леви.

Дэрил вжимает педаль газа в пол, срываясь с места, он матерится, когда машина начинает подскакивать на ухабах грунтовой дороги, и спешит вырулить на трассу. Он даже не следит за стрелкой спидометра, глядя исключительно перед собой. Не хочется ненароком влететь в очередную толпу мертвецов или врезаться во что-нибудь, но он все равно не в силах перестать прислушиваться к тому, что происходит на заднем сидении.

\- Все в порядке. Скоро будем дома и подлатаем тебя, - начинает говорить Пол, не переставая улыбаться и смотреть на Леви. – Всего пара швов. Пустяки. И будешь как новенький. И начнешь новую жизнь. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Хиллтоп?

Нервы давят на горло, но Пол не перестает говорить, чтобы не поддаться панике. Ему нужно продолжать нести любую чепуху, чтобы удерживать Леви в сознании как можно дольше. Только так он сможет выжить. Пусть он слушает, пусть отвечает и не перестает реагировать.

\- Иисус из Хиллтопа, - усмехается парень, устало прикрывая глаза.

\- Да, - смеется Пол. Его ироничное прозвище вновь дает людям надежду – не отбирать же ее.

\- А я не верил, что ты наш спаситель.

\- А вот оно как бывает, да? Хотя это ты нас спас сейчас. Я невероятно тебе благодарен.

\- Не говори глупостей, - почти шепчет Леви. Но сейчас препирательства – это хорошо, это реакция. Полу не нравится цвет его лица, он перемещает одну ладонь, чтобы сжать холодные пальцы Леви в надежде на ответ, и продолжает болтать.

\- А помнишь, как мы вскрыли магазинчик на заправке и объелись сладостями? - он вспоминает тот день их встречи, проведенный вместе. Все мелочи, взгляды, шутливые и не очень разговоры, которые их познакомили и сдружили. С некоторыми людьми достаточно лишь нескольких фраз, чтобы понять, как много у них общего, и Леви был таким редким человеком. Единственным, кого Пол мог назвать своим другом за продолжительное время. Первым другом, который у него появился после обрушения мира. И тем, кого он оставил очень быстро без надежды встретить вновь, - конечно, протеиновые батончики еще никто в Хиллтопе делать не научился, но… - произносит Пол, но вдруг умолкает на полуслове. Он моргает, уставившись в бескровное лицо товарища, не реагирующего на его рассказ. - Леви, - зовет Пол, легонько тормоша его и молча умоляя, чтобы тот открыл глаза. Пол хмурится, щупает его тонкое запястье и пытается найти пульс.

Волна напряжения вновь медленно, но уверенно накрывает Дэрила, поднимаясь мурашками по спине одновременно с тем, насколько затягивается тишина за плечами. Дэрил бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, улавливая в отражении бледное лицо Пола. Он начинает медленно сбавлять скорость, не имея возможности отвести глаза и вновь вернуть внимание дороге.

Некоторое время Полу не удается нащупать пульс, он не может понять – это его собственное сердце сейчас выскочит из груди, или друг все-таки не умер. Есть. Этот удар под пальцами. Да. Слабый. Просто Леви обессилел от потери крови и отключился. Но так ему хотя бы будет не больно добираться до дома. Пол внезапно всхлипывает и зажмуривается изо всех сил, понимая, что его стойкость разбилась в пух и прах. Он держался еще с того момента, как его начали привязывать за ноги к дереву, но не позволял истерике взять верх. На мгновение в голове рисуется неприятная картинка и пронизывающий все холод, словно исходящий от трупа и передающийся через прикосновения. Пол чувствует, что его качнуло по инерции вперед, когда машина вдруг остановилась, и он открывает глаза, уставившись непонятливым взглядом на Дэрила. Что происходит? Он не улавливает причины до того момента, пока рядом не открывается пассажирская дверь.

От его взгляда, застывших в нем слезах, у Дэрила сдавливает горло. Кажется, он никогда не видел Пола таким. Даже в самые жуткие моменты их общей биографии он всегда находил в себе силы держаться и делал вид, будто все в полном порядке. Сейчас в нем что-то надломилось. Или окончательно сломалось. Это отчетливо читалось в его взгляде, сквозило в надтреснутом голосе. На мгновение Дэрилу показалось, что Пол сейчас набросится на него, если он попробует приблизиться хоть на дюйм и – упаси Боже, - попытается вырвать из его рук тело Леви.

\- Нет! – дергается Пол в попытках защитить Леви. До него заторможено доходит понимание, что Дэрилу могло показаться, что парень умер, а значит – нет смысла везти в поселение труп, тем более – способный обратиться через пару минут. - Я сам способен это сделать, - резко бросает он, озвучивая мысль, повисшую в воздухе, и стискивая зубы. Пол не знает, какие чувства сейчас в нем кипят, кажется, что все, противоестественные для него и редко используемые сейчас решили объединиться и вырваться на свободу, своей мощью разрушив выдержку. Ярче всего в этом ядовитом коктейле ощущается злость, но злость не на Дэрила, а на ситуацию в целом. - Неужели думаешь, что не способен? Ты сам все видел там в лесу. Возвращайся за чертов руль. Мы обязаны довезти его живым, - жестко произносит он. - Пока он не обратился – он жив. Если он обратится, я сделаю то, что нужно.

Дэрил прикусывает язык и захлопывает дверь машины, возвращаясь за руль. То, что он видел в лесу, не имеет никакого значения. Потому что там был чужой человек, угрожающий их жизни, а здесь и сейчас на его руках в любой момент Леви мог превратиться в монстра. Но перед глазами Пола все равно будет его друг, а не беспощадный убийца, ведомый только одним желанием – оторвать от него кусок свежего мяса. Тем не менее, Дэрил осознает, что устраивать спор сейчас бессмысленно, и если Леви действительно жив, то у них все еще есть шанс, а если нет… Полу придется сделать все правильно, иначе Дэрил больше не обратит внимания ни на его желания, ни на его возмущения.

\- Если бы умирал я, ты бы не кинул меня на шоссе, - огрызается Пол, его нервы уже выкручены, ему так просто не успокоиться, и он вспыхивает вместе с этими вспышками злости на микроскопические и не такие уж важные поступки. Как Дэрил мог подумать о том, что Леви умер? Как мог приписать Полу слабость в неспособности пробить его череп в случае обращения? Он не сводит взгляда с ладоней, сжавших руль – ему не видно лица охотника. - Ты бы привез меня, запер в гребаных стенах и зарыл в землю. Я хочу привезти его в Хиллтоп, в любом случае. Ему нужен дом.

\- Ты бы не оказался в гребаных стенах, - Дэрил с силой стискивает руль, вновь разгоняясь до прежней скорости. Он, как минимум, не позволил бы Полу так просто умереть. И он все еще помнил его слова о том, что должен будет сделать в подобном случае, и свое обещание, которое он не произнес вслух лишь потому, что вовсе не хотел об этом говорить. Пол всегда пытался сбежать – не только из стен поселения, - и вот к чему привело его рвение, на этот раз.

Край губ Пола едва заметно изгибается в усмешке. Он не знает наверняка, как будут обстоять дела на самом деле, если – когда, - это произойдет, но, вероятнее всего, ему будет плевать. У мертвецов ведь нет желаний. Они не чувствуют боль, им не хочется неистово орать, чтобы негодование расходилось эхом по лесу, распугивая птиц. Какая ирония в том, что никто не хочет умирать, ведь на той стороне явно легче и проще. Но, возможно, там нет совсем ничего. И им с Дэрилом никогда не встретиться, как и тому никогда больше не увидеть Бэт, Рика, брата… Пол удерживает мысли при себе – правдивого ответа на свой застывший вопрос он все равно не получит, так как невозможно предсказать будущие поступки. Он лишь думает, что Дэрил постарается исполнить обещание, но не из-за своего желания сделать это, а из-за того, что любит его. И в этом вся проблема.

Пол прикусывает язык, глубоко дышит, пытаясь взять себя в руки и, дав слабину, вновь не сорваться. Разум и тело дружить не хотят. Его качает словно от наконец-то догнавшего осознания едва пережитой опасности. Недавно их всех троих чуть не убили, предварительно поглумившись, может, то же произошло бы и с телами, испустившими дух. Новый мир меняет людей до неузнаваемости, обращая в монстров, и кто знает, насколько еще дальше в пропасть шагнули Спасители. Но некоторые таковыми являются изначально, обстоятельства лишь позволяют им красочнее раскрыться.

Дэрил вновь пытается ухватить за хвост покидающее его спокойствие, занять мысли расчетами того, как быстро они могут добраться до Хиллтопа. На самом деле, нужно не так много времени, ведь большую часть дня они потратили не на дорогу, а на прятки в багажнике и Леви. К тому же, о подобной скорости тогда и речи не шло – им некуда было спешить.

Пол не сводит рассеянного взгляда с Леви. Кровь уже залила практически половину сиденья, и здесь уже не разобрать, где чья – смешались все три. На руках Пола есть еще парочка, но не буквально. Он тихо просит друга не умирать, не шибко надеясь, что тот его слышит. Он убеждает самого себя в том, что все будет в порядке, что сегодня больше никто не умрет. Но сознание не может в это верить, оно боится того, что убеждения окажутся обманом, что Леви умрет, так и не придя в сознание. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, Пол часто моргает и поднимает голову, чтобы не дать им скользнуть по щекам – он держится. Стоит отвлечься от этого, как минимум, разговорами – сейчас он не знает другого способа. Смотрит несколько долгих минут в сторону Дэрила, собираясь с силами и пытаясь придумать, о чем поговорить, но позитивные мысли никак не лезут в голову.

\- Ты так и не спросил, сколько ходячих и людей я убил. Может, тебе стоило? – глухо роняет он, наконец, взяв себя в руки. Он понимает, что Дэрил задавал эти вопросы скорее из вредности, чем рассчитывая узнать, кто Леви на самом деле. Он никогда не спрашивал об убийствах Пола, и без того прекрасно представляя его характер. Но не совсем. Он многого не знал, а Пол по привычке скрывал любую информацию о своем прошлом, не считая ее важной. Но ему кажется, что сейчас самый подходящий момент раскрыть и другой кусок своего отвратительного прошлого. Поэтому он судорожно сглатывает, прежде чем продолжить. Они с Дэрилом говорили о многом, но об этом – никогда. - Но тогда бы я уточнил: до обрушения мира или после.

Дэрил не может отмахнуться, сказав, будто число убитых не имеет значения, потому что для Пола, очевидно, имеет. К тому же, насколько лицемерно могут прозвучать такие его слова после того, как он устроил допрос Леви? Никто из них не хотел помнить точную цифру, но когда-то каждый вел свой счет. Пока не сбился. Порой Дэрил думал о том, насколько сильно за сотню перевалил его послужной список. А может, за две? Пол также никогда не спрашивал его об этом. Вероятно потому, что и сам не желал говорить.

\- Я не знаю, скольких я убил уже в этом мире, я не хотел запоминать цифр, – Пол понимал, что подобные знания могут увести на дно, поэтому заставлял себя не задумываться и не считать. Он был вынужден. – А в прошлом… я знаю, что двоих.

Он думал рассказать об этом еще в их доме на Рождество, но не смог найти в себе силы. А сейчас их нет, чтобы строить из себя крепкого духом. Ему плевать, каким он предстанет теперь. Пол поглаживает запястье Леви, рассматривая его бледное лицо – хорошо, что он не услышит этих отвратительных историй об изнанке своего «спасителя-друга», который никак не тянет на святого. Колени затекли, поэтому Пол слегка ерзает и понимает, что только у него ничего не болит, только если не двигаться, лишь слегка жжет бок независимо от того, соприкасается ли ранение с одеждой.

\- Я стоял рядом, когда мои «приятели» из плохой компании пырнули ножом в живот незнакомого парнишку. Если бы я заступился, то они бы разделались и со мной. Мы сбежали. Я вызвал «скорую» из автомата на углу, но не уверен, что парнишка ее дождался. Так что, если он умер, эта кровь на моих руках.

Дэрил не удивлялся, Дэрил принимал его. Ему не было важно, что творил Пол в прошлом, но это было важно самому Полу, это было его частью. Той, от которой он безуспешно пытался сбежать.

\- Они обещали, что мы никому не причиним вред, поэтому я вписался в эти грабежи. Когда тебе исполняется восемнадцать, из детского дома тебя вышвыривают на улицу без денег и образования. Я просто пытался выжить. Но не ценой чужих жизней, - Пол качает головой, - тогда я завязал. Встретил Алекса и думал, что все наладится, - он тяжело вздыхает. Дэрил о нем слышал, но не знал всех последствий. – И вот, после того, как я его бросил, я и ограбил ювелирный. – И выдал эту историю за позитивную, потому что это, наверное, было единственное, что закончилось на относительно позитивной ноте, если рассматривать этот кусочек как отдельный, не связывая с тем, что произошло после.

\- У меня остались связи с людьми Алекса, с ними я и пошел на дело. Из-за неудачи они решили, что я сдал их банду. После того, как Картера повязали или убили при ограблении… не знаю. Они пришли за мной. Это был несчастливый случай, - у него кружится голова, он бормочет больше по инерции. Он не хочет вспоминать, но образ первого мертвеца стоит у него перед глазами. Того, кто еще пока не воскреснет вопреки правилам природы. Кажется, что он всего лишь без сознания, если бы не лужа крови, растекающаяся у него под головой. Пол вновь щупает Леви, чтобы убедиться, что он жив.

\- Судом расценено как самооборона. Оправдан по всем статьям. Ко всему прочему, за этой бандой давно гонялась полиция, так что я словно помог обществу, - хмыкает Пол, - затем я переехал в другой штат. Сменил фамилию, чтобы меня снова не нашли. Раньше я был Монро. Попытался все начать сначала, но... не успел.

Мир переменился, и убивать стало необходимостью. Он не знал, смог бы, будучи неподготовленным, воткнуть нож в первого напавшего на него ходячего, когда еще не было понятно, что мир сошел с ума, и по улицам бродят вовсе не живые люди. Пол не мог перестать считать себя убийцей, думал, что ему уже нечего терять, что он не лучше тех парней, втыкающих нож мальчикам в печень, если те отказываются отдать бумажник. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы взять себя в руки, ему потребовалось множество книг, чтобы оправдать себя и смириться. И забыть. И попытаться сбежать. А потом люди решили, словно издевательски, звать его Иисусом. А если тот парень из библии проповедовал всепрощение, то в первую очередь пришлось простить самого себя. В конце концов, помогала мысль, что, возможно, благодаря нему тот плохой парень не зарезал еще нескольких парнишек. Если тех, конечно, в итоге не сожрали плотоядные твари с человеческими лицами.

Это откровение не напоминало Дэрилу ни один из тех разговоров, которые когда-то были между ними. Пол словно намеренно пытался выставить себя в плохом свете, убедить в том, что он не так хорош, как все о нем думают. Дэрил мог поспорить. Он мог поспорить с каждым суждением Пола, его обвинением самого себя и всем остальным дерьмом, которое тот норовил выплеснуть на свою голову, потому что люди – те люди, которые никогда не задумываются о ценности чужой жизни, - не винят себя в убийствах, которых не совершали, и в попытке защитить себя от любого рода насилия.

Будто он не знал о том, что делает мир с хорошими людьми, оставленными наедине со всеми плохими вещами. Жизнь прожевала и выплюнула их еще до того, как привычный уклад мира рухнул. На самом деле, еще до того, как они осознали, какой она вообще может быть. Пол поступал так, как считал нужным – не всегда правильным, - для того, чтобы выжить, и это вполне нормально. Проблема в том, насколько легко ему далось примирение с самим собой. Для Дэрила не имело значения то, Монро он или Ровиа, и то, как он поступал в прошлом, потому что Пол был именно тем, кем он есть сейчас, благодаря всем событиям, произошедшим в его жизни.

Дэрил хочет сказать ему об этом, но захлопывает рот, так и не произнеся ни слова, заслышав продолжение.

\- Тебе легче убивать. Мне – нет, мне это не нравится. Мне не нравится эта моя часть. Но я сделаю это, если необходимо.

У Дэрила создается впечатление, будто все его слова, сказанные когда-либо Полу, миновали его уши  и улетели в небытие, потому что сейчас он говорил так же, как и многие до него, считающие, будто они знают Дэрила Диксона. Знают о том, что дается ему проще всего, в отличие от всех остальных. Ведь чужая смерть не доставляет ему никаких неудобств.

\- Ты думаешь, мне это нравится? – рычит сквозь зубы, остервенело надавливая на педаль газа, хотя она и без того фактически ушла в пол. – Ты знаешь о том, насколько легче мне убивать? Вышибить кому-то мозги – это раз плюнуть, да? – а как же иначе? Он нажимает на спусковой крючок, не задумываясь, а потом, с лицом, полным безразличия, идет вытаскивать стрелу из чьей-то черепушки. Потому что, стоит задуматься хоть на мгновение, и можно начисто потерять рассудок. – Жизнь – это не ебаный парк аттракционов, где тебе покажут представление, прокатят на карусели и сунут в ручонки сахарную вату. В жизни, настоящей жизни – либо ты, либо тебя. И так было всегда. Еще задолго до появления этих конченых мертвяков. Все время приходится принимать уебищные решения, потому что иначе можно распрощаться либо со своим существованием, либо с кем-то из близких, которым недостает решимости разобраться со всем самостоятельно, - сраная ответственность за все происходящее, включающая последующее всеобщее неодобрение. Ведь так нельзя. Нельзя любой ценой защищать то, что ты любишь. Нельзя отбирать чью-то жизнь, пусть даже кто-то пытается отнять твою. Нельзя вгрызаться в глотку мирозданию, с которым не согласен, потому что это неэтично – делать все ради того, чтобы выжить и обеспечить выживание дорогим тебе людям.

– Знаешь, кого я впервые убил? Старика, которому выпотрошил брюхо ходячий. И не потому, что мне было легче сделать это, а потому, что больше никто не нашел в себе сил. Все стояли и беспомощно смотрели на его страдания, - и так почти каждый чертов раз. Словно все может прекратиться само собой. Будто мудак, направивший на тебя пистолет, передумает и опустит его. – Не путай привычку с ебаной необходимостью. И не говори, что мне там, блять, легче сделать, - Дэрил не выдерживает и бьет ладонью по рулю. Этот день выжал его до последней капли. Может, Полу стало хоть немного легче после его откровения, но Дэрилу – нет. Он, наоборот, испытывал на себе тяжесть собственных слов, потому что ни одно из них не относилось к его прошлому. Каждое касалось настоящего и будущего. Ничего не изменится, ведь он не перестанет бороться за то, что у него есть, независимо от того, на какие поступки придется пойти. Пусть каждый думает о нем, что хочет. Даже если Пол будет солидарен с мнением остальных – Дэрилу плевать. Лишь бы он оставался в безопасности, и ему не пришлось вновь сворачивать кому-то шею голыми руками или молиться о том, чтобы его друг, встреченный спустя столько лет, выжил.

Пол все эти новые законы природы чертовски знает, но не может даже сохранить хладнокровие и каменное лицо, когда поднимает руку с оружием. Он пытался оградиться от всего, но вместе с негативными эмоциями он открещивался и от позитивных. Сейчас маска пошла трещинами, он, черт возьми, чувствует, как горячие слезы скользнули по щекам. Тыльной стороной ладони он от них яростно избавляется, пусть даже перепачкав лицо кровью. Нужно взять себя в руки. И изо всех сил прикусить язык, чтобы не ответить Дэрилу и не превратить обратный путь в Хиллтоп в полыхающую тропинку в ад, даже если она уже сейчас не превратилась в таковую.

Остаток пути они проводят в мрачной тишине, отгоняя от себя водоворот мыслей – одни и те же, затягивают, топят, не дают вздохнуть. Пол концентрируется на том, чтобы контролировать состояние Леви. Кажется, кровь перестала хлестать, но он все равно плотно прижимает руку, боясь отпустить, но пульс стал слабее. _Только дотяни, дотяни…_ \- мысленно умоляет он.

Поездка до дома – словно гребаная вечность. Пол практически не чувствует своего собственного тела, он старался не двигаться всю дорогу, но когда впереди появляются очертания знакомой местности, он выпрямляется и сжимает ладонь Леви – уже почти добрались. Воодушевление и надежда клокочут в груди, Пол, нахмурившись, смотрит сквозь лобовое стекло на открывающиеся ворота Хиллтоп и уже готов вскочить с места. Пес, словно почуяв их возвращение, выбегает на дорогу, подпрыгивая у машины, заезжающей в поселение, и радостно гавкая. Хвост мечется из стороны в сторону, будто вот-вот оторвется. Они отсутствовали меньше предполагаемого срока и при этом привезли с собой больше, чем рассчитывали – не только припасы, но и неприятности.

Кэл, заметивший еще со своего поста, что что-то не так, спускается к машине и открывает заднюю дверцу автомобиля. Дэрил спешит помочь, однако его опережают, и это даже хорошо – он не уверен в том, что смог бы донести Леви и не рухнуть где-нибудь возле медицинского трейлера, споткнувшись из-за едва гнущихся ног.

\- Осторожно, - просит Иисус, помогая парню вытащить Леви, - позовите Энид.

Взволнованные выкрики разносятся по всем поселению, и двое крепких мужчин подхватывают незнакомца, истекающего кровью, и шустро несут в сторону медицинского трейлера. Энид появляется практически мгновенно и, не задавая никаких вопросов, спешит к новому пациенту, на ходу раздавая указания оказавшимся поблизости женщинам.

Иисус, наконец-то сделавший первый шаг, чувствует, как собственному телу возвращается чувствительность, а вместе с ней – боль. Но он как-нибудь переживет. Придется пару дней отлежаться в поселении, Таре в радость. Вот, кстати, и она, обеспокоенно направляется, почти бежит в их сторону, бросив блокнот на ступеньках дома.

\- С нами все в порядке, - отвечает Пол, кидая взгляд на Дэрила, по перепачканному лицу которого такое не скажешь.

\- Так уж я и поверила, - отвечает Тара, глядя то на одного, то на другого, - я обработаю вам раны. Давайте скорее.

\- Нам повезло больше, - Дэрил устало смотрит на свои окровавленные руки и рукава рубашки. Ему повезло больше. Полу все еще требуется нормальное обследование и хотя бы минимальная помощь.

Пол делает несколько медленных шагов, не сопротивляясь разумному указанию. Он даст себя осмотреть Энид, но только когда та объявит, что с Леви все будет в порядке. Дэрил старается держаться рядом с ним, готовый в любую минуту поддержать, если истощенный переживаниями и потерей крови организм вдруг подведет Пола.

\- Я думаю, нам лучше не мешать… - произносит он, уставившись в проем распахнутой двери медицинского трейлера, внутри которого кипит суматоха. Ему отчаянно хочется знать, как обстоят дела и каковы шансы у Леви для того, чтобы выжить.

\- Кто он? И что случилось? – обеспокоенно произносит Тара, остановившись у самого входа. Она просит Брианну, темнокожую женщину, принести воды.

\- Это мой друг, Леви. На нас напали Спасители, отбившаяся группа… но они больше не причинят никому вреда, - устало произносит Иисус, опускаясь на скамейку. Боль пронзает бок, и он морщится, стараясь раньше времени не показывать, насколько травмирован. Но сложно скрыть окровавленную и рваную рубашку от чужих глаз. – В порядке, я же сказал, - произносит Иисус с усталой лживой усмешкой, которой, кажется, никого не обмануть. Дэрил держится куда бодрее его. Тара обводит немного растерянным взглядом их обоих, наверняка, не зная за кого браться в первую очередь.

Брианна приносит воды, и они смывают кровь с лица, Тара касается мокрым компрессом лба Иисуса, и тот шипит, только что вспомнив, что у него рассечена бровь.

\- Я сам, - произносит он, перехватывая ее руку. Но у Дэрила отказаться от посторонней помощи удается лучше – незначительные царапины можно обработать самостоятельно. Иисусу остается лишь вздыхать и принимать заботу. Отвечать коротко, кивать, соглашаться и теребить перепачканные кровью рукава испорченной рубашки, которую придется выбросить в костер.

Дэрил склоняется к тазу, морщась от прострелившей ребра боли – он успел напрочь забыть об этом досадном недоразумении, а теперь ему не хотелось поднимать рубашку и смотреть какой красоты синяки расцвели на его животе, - и опускает руки в воду, заворожено наблюдая за тем, как она стремительно окрашивается в алый цвет. Он пытается оттереть кровавую корку, застывшую на ладонях, но она с трудом отходит от кожи, остается под ногтями и расходится разводами по предплечьям. После попытки умыться кажется, будто вода приобрела ту же густоту, что и сама кровь, растворившаяся в ней, поэтому Брианна спешит ополоснуть таз и наполнить его чистой водой. Она же подает ему полотенце, которое он безбожно пачкает, промокая порез на щеке.

Пол смотрит на охотника, фокусируясь на израненной щеке – кажется, останется шрам, но это не большая плата за выживание. А у него самого останется шрам на боку – второй, трофейный, который всю оставшуюся жизнь будет напоминать об этом мрачном дне и том, что они все-таки выжили. Дэрил поворачивается к темному окну, ловя свое отражение в нем – усталое, будто осунувшееся за день лицо с росчерком пореза, - и пытается кое-как наклеить пластырь, закрывая рану.

\- У тебя жилетка порвана, - бормочет Пол, неловким жестом указывая на плечо Дэрила. Тот тянется к лопатке, не ощущая под пальцами привычной мягкой ткани, покрывающей жилет на спине. Дэрил вспоминает треск, раздавшийся, когда он дернулся вперед, надеясь вырваться из рук Спасителей, и теперь осознает, в чем дело. Впрочем, это просто вещь, и то, как она выглядит, не имеет никакого значения, и он пожимает плечами. Из пары его вышитых крыльев осталось только одно – Полу кажется это издевательски символичным, так, что даже задумываться не хочется, иначе мысли приведут к тому, что вся жизнь – блядское издевательство.

Ожидание убивает. Дэрил переминается с ноги на ногу у окна трейлера, прислушиваясь к происходящему внутри, и бросает обеспокоенные взгляды на Пола – бледного и совершенно вымотанного, но не позволяющего себе прикрыть глаза хотя бы на несколько минут, дожидаясь новостей о состоянии Леви. По крайней мере, не слышно никаких возгласов или, что было бы еще хуже, абсолютной тишины, неизменно повисающей в тот момент, когда приходилось провожать кого-то в мир иной.

\- Может, тебе тоже стоит присесть? – Тара тянет Дэрила за край рубашки, привлекая внимание, но тот лишь отрицательно мотает головой, рассеянно почесывая Пса, подбежавшего к ним, за ухом. Он, наверняка, никак не мог взять в толк, почему его хозяева не обращают на него никакого внимания, да и ведут себя страннее обычного, поэтому беспокойно сновал рядом, прихрамывая на больную лапу, и жалостливо поскуливал, тычась носом в ладони.

Усталость опустилась на плечи, прижимая к месту, Иисус нервно смотрит в сторону медицинского трейлера, и, наплевав на ранения, подается вперед, как только видит Энид, показавшуюся в дверях. Она растеряна, измотана, но не выглядит действительно огорченной – первый звоночек облегчения.

\- Мы сделали все, что могли. Теперь его жизнь в его руках, - отвечает она, - надеюсь, он сильный.

Дэрил почему-то не сомневался в том, что Леви удастся выкарабкаться. Может, потому, что он чем-то отдаленно напоминал ему Пола. Да и сам Пол зачастую называл своими друзьями – настоящими друзьями, - исключительных упрямцев. Таких же, как он сам.

\- Спасибо, - произносит Иисус, ухватившись за больной бок.

Дэрил перемещается ближе к двери, наблюдая за тем, как Энид уводит Пола внутрь. Он испытывает вину за то, что наговорил ему в машине, в не самый подходящий для срыва момент, когда Пол и без того пребывал в состоянии максимального раздрая.

\- А вот ты сразу признавайся, есть ли у тебя серьезные раны, - допытывается Тара у Дэрила.

\- Я в порядке, - отвечая, Дэрил даже не смотрит на нее, неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как Энид помогает Полу, морщащемуся от боли, снять плащ. – Правда. Когда я тебе врал? – он все же переводит на подругу взгляд, буквально чувствуя укор, повисший в молчании. Тара фыркает, намекая на то, что по этому поводу он врет всем постоянно, но уступает. Она уходит, прихватив таз с грязной водой и полотенце.

Иисус забирается на койку, не спеша ложиться для комфортного осмотра, и долго изучает взглядом Леви, улавливая его размеренное дыхание, и только тогда практически спокойно выдыхает сам. Они успели и спасли парня. Теперь все должно быть хорошо. Если бы…

\- Это стрела. Мы прижгли рану, - объясняет Иисус, позволяя осмотреть себя. На первый взгляд – все хорошо. Но Энид измеряет ему давление, чтобы убедиться, что нет одного из симптомов внутреннего кровотечения, и дополнительно обрабатывает запекшуюся корку плоти, а затем накладывает повязку, хотя в этом нет необходимости.

В это время Дэрил возвращается к пикапу, но возле багажника уже суетятся люди, перебирая все, найденное ими, и распределяя медикаменты по ящикам. Питер прогоняет его прочь, советуя хорошенько отоспаться, а не маяться ерундой, на что Дэрил недовольно ворчит, но все же отходит в сторону. Пес семенит следом за ним, не отставая ни на шаг, и он, в конце концов, присаживается на корточки рядом с ним, треплет собаку, довольно вывалившую язык, по загривку.

\- Твои идиоты-хозяева сегодня едва не проебались, - вряд ли он, конечно, вообще понимает, о чем речь и осознает, что чуть не лишился тех, кто регулярно его кормил и чесал пузо, пока он валялся в траве, дрыгая лапами. К счастью, для них все закончилось хорошо. На этот раз. Стоило расслабиться и подумать, будто единственной угрозой в этом мире остались мертвецы, скитающиеся по округе, как человечество живо решило напомнить о том, насколько оно бывает жестоко к собственным собратьям.

Дэрил поднимается на ноги, потягиваясь и разминая плечи. Боль от ушибленных ребер расползается по всему телу, но она – меньшее из того, что ему когда-либо приходилось испытывать.

 

Пол не позволял некоторым мыслям накинуться на него, но от этого они не исчезли. Лежа на столе, уставившись в потолок и отвечая на вопросы о своем самочувствии, он вспоминал, как лежал на земле перед склонившимся над ним перепуганным Дэрилом. И этот образ, кажется, еще долго будет стоять у него перед глазами.

Пол замирает на пороге медицинского трейлера, его потряхивает от стресса, напряжения и плохого самочувствия. Он смотрит на фигуру Дэрила, стоящего поодаль вместе с Псом, и задыхается.

Пол не представляет, как смог бы воткнуть нож в его голову, прервав обращение. А если тот откроет свои голубые глаза и посмотрит на него, но теперь уже ледяным, не узнающим его взглядом, он не выдержит. Он не выживет, потому что вряд ли сможет сделать шаг назад, все еще не веря в ужасную реальность, что уж говорить о поднятой вовремя руке с ножом. И он эгоистично требовал от Дэрила исполнения своей просьбы – пронзить мозг и сжечь. Потому что считает Дэрила сильнее себя. Он сегодня впервые позволил себе осознать, что смерть Диксона более чем реальна, до этого предпочитая отмахиваться от такой абсурдной мысли.

Он не хочет об этом думать, он не хочет в это верить. Он не хочет, чтобы это произошло. Он должен… сделать так, чтобы не было такого большого риска. Пола лихорадит, когда он выходит на улицу и, все еще пытаясь вернуть самообладание, направляется к Дэрилу.

Услышав шаги за спиной, Дэрил оборачивается, отмечая, что Пол выглядит потерянным. Даже больше, чем когда они только вернулись и убивали последние оставшиеся у них нервные клетки в ожидании новостей по поводу состояния Леви.

\- Все в порядке? – Дэрил кладет руку на плечо Пола и хмурится, чувствуя, как тот напряжен. Он ведет ладонью к шее и аккуратно поглаживает пальцами его затылок.

Когда Дэрил касается его, у Пола есть все шансы растерять решимость. Он не может посмотреть ему в глаза, больше всего ему сейчас хочется прижаться к Дэрилу, почувствовать, что опасность миновала, успокоить оглушительный стук сердца и, может, просто помолчать.

\- Энид осмотрела меня. Ничего серьезного. Просто… сотрясение, температура от воспаления, но все пройдет. Отлежусь пару дней с антибиотиками. Они, кстати, есть у Леви, - так что, возможно, его припасы многим очень помогут. Уже начали помогать.

Пол не смотрит на Дэрила, он, устало прикрыв глаза, обнимает себя за плечи. Он знает, что должен сделать, но слова застряли в горле.

\- Дэрил, - тихо шепчет он, и голос пропадает. Поведение Пола настораживает Дэрила. Его имя из уст Пола никогда не звучало так… обреченно. Будто он затягивал веревку на его шее и собирался выбить табурет из-под его ног, за что заранее просил прощения.

Он пытается найти в себе силы продолжить и впервые не знает, как произнести нужное. Как донести смысл. Четко и без лишних размусоливаний, которые могут не только все испортить, но и разбить его решимость. Решимость поступить правильно. Это не причуда, не пустое желание, это необходимость, от которой ему самому тошно.

Он помнит, какие вывел правила выживания для себя в групповом доме – не сближаться с людьми. Держаться поодаль. Дэрил, пусть не был там, этого же правила и придерживался до последнего времени, пока их идиотские чувства не взяли верх. Пол заставил Дэрила отойти от этого правила, перестать быть одиночкой. Он все испортил. Он сделал ему хуже. Дэрил перестал быть тем единственным, кто выживает несмотря ни на что и вопреки всему, он растерялся, он потерял концентрацию и чуть не погиб. Из-за Пола. Из-за этих проклятых чувств.

\- Я… мне нужно побыть одному, - произносит Пол, и слова скребут по горлу. Он привык сбегать от проблем, от опасности, с которой не справиться, и отношений, но на этот раз по привычке ему сделать это невозможно. – Не на одну ночь.

Он не верит, что произносит это, но могли найтись слова точнее и лучше. Но он не хочет ничего Дэрилу объяснять, он боится, что один взгляд разобьет в мелкие осколки всю его стойкость. Он должен сделать это, он бы отказался ото всех привязанностей, ото всей теплоты, лишь бы близким было лучше. Они не должны умирать друг из-за друга. Он не хочет, чтобы Дэрил ошибся.

Дэрил застывает, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Он чувствует себя именно так, как должен чувствовать себя человек, которого связали по рукам и ногам и приставили дуло пистолета к затылку. А потом нажали на спусковой крючок.

\- Что я сделал не так? – он слышит свой севший голос со стороны, словно он принадлежит кому-то другому. Дэрил не может взять в толк, что из всех его действий могло привести к подобному исходу. Он обидел Пола своими словами тогда в машине? Но за все время их знакомства он наговорил ему столько дерьма, которое тот постоянно спускал ему с рук, что это казалось совершенно неправдоподобным. Или дело в том, что он хотел предотвратить обращение Леви, когда подумал, что он мертв? Но Дэрил привез его в поселение, и Энид сумела ему помочь. Он нарушил какое-то обещание? Но он помнил их все. Каждое сказанное когда-либо Полу слово, потому что никогда не намеревался обмануть его или увильнуть от данных ему клятв.

Больше всего они всегда боялись того, что кто-то из них может умереть, оставив другого в одиночестве доживать отведенный ему срок, но никогда – никогда, - не заходило речи о расставании. Происходящее между ними казалось вечным и надежным. Единственной константой в этом хрупком мире, где все остальное рушилось буквально по щелчку пальцев. Еще сегодня утром все было хорошо, просто замечательно, но сейчас казалось, будто рассвет этого дня оказался потерянным в другом измерении, где они были счастливы, чего не скажешь об этой вселенной, в которой Дэрил медленно, но уверенно уходил на дно, давясь необъяснимым чувством, пробирающимся в его легкие, подобно ледяной воде.

В горле пересыхает еще сильнее, Пол силится что-нибудь произнести, но не знает, что. Дэрил, как всегда, попытался найти причину в себе, ни на секунду не подумав, что все наоборот.

_«Полюбил меня. Вот, что ты сделал не так»._

\- Это я все испортил, - воздуха хватает лишь на эти слова.

Пол прямо не говорил о том, что все кончено, но Дэрил не знает, как еще можно интерпретировать его слова. Он даже не смотрит на него, то ли опасаясь, то ли вовсе не желая встречаться с ним глазами, и Дэрил даже рад этому – он уверен, что один лишь взгляд способен добить его окончательно, и он рухнет на землю там же, где стоит, лишившись всякой опоры. Пес непонимающе скулит рядом, беспокойно колотит хвостом по земле. Дэрилу тоже хочется заскулить.

\- Прости, - роняет Пол – и за отсутствие объяснений тоже. Но он не может. Паника за произнесенное накрывает его как цунами, расшибает о землю, а затем утягивает за собой – и Пол отступает назад, поддаваясь ей, он старается скорее исчезнуть, сам не зная, куда, может быть, в трейлер… Он трусливо сбегает, про себя умоляя, чтобы Дэрил прямо сейчас остановил его, схватил за плечо, вжал в стену и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза, сказал, что он несет ахинею. Обозвал идиотом, стукнул рядом кулаком и настоял на своем.

Но тот, черт возьми, уважает его решения.

Дэрил, конечно, не будет согласен с его позицией. Но, может быть, он со временем поймет. Что так было нужно. Что именно так им не придется разжимать кулак, бросая землю на могилы друг друга.

Уходя – сбегая, - Пол оставляет Дэрила наедине с самим собой и со всеми вопросами, которые он не успевает сформулировать и не решается задать. Дэрил опускается на землю, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Он слишком устал. Именно так все обычно и заканчивается? Неожиданно, роняя осознание в мешке с камнями прямо на голову, вытравливая воздух из легких.

\- Эй, все в порядке? – кто-то окликает его, но Дэрил не поднимает головы, вглядываясь в землю у себя под ногами.

\- Нет.

\- Позвать Энид?

\- Нет, - вряд ли ей кто-то объяснял, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях. Это не простуда, не кровотечение, и то, что сейчас у него болело больше всего, не идя ни в какое сравнение с ноющими ребрами или саднящим порезом, едва ли можно отсечь, как изъеденную ходячим конечность.

Пес просовывает морду между его рук, облизывая лицо. Он скучал, ему нужны внимание и забота, которые Дэрил сейчас не способен дать никому. Он поднимается на ноги и, пошатываясь, бредет к конюшне, у стены которой оставил свой мотоцикл. Руки дрожат, когда он сдергивает брезент и отвинчивает крышку бака, проверяя наличие бензина. Дэрил чувствует, что сдался и так же пытается сбежать, как это сделал Пол, но он не в состоянии устраивать сцены и задавать вопросы, на которые не готов услышать ответы. Пол хочет побыть один, а Дэрил попросту не сможет дать ему этого шанса, находясь в пределах одних стен. Он обещал, что не оставит его, мысленно тогда добавив: «пока сам не попросишь», - и Пол попросил.

Дэрил заглядывает в медицинский трейлер, чтобы прихватить с собой хотя бы пару бинтов на всякий случай, и замирает у койки, на которой устроили Леви. Тот все еще выглядит смертельно бледным, но его грудь мерно вздымается в такт дыханию.

\- Надеюсь, ты позаботишься о нем лучше, чем я, - он сам сказал, что к Полу необходимо прислушиваться, ведь он всегда делает так, чтобы другим было лучше. Дэрил мог поспорить тогда и поспорил бы сейчас, но кто-то ведь должен был делать так, чтобы лучше было самому Полу. Обычно этим человеком был он.

Дэрил вытаскивает из пикапа свой рюкзак и закрепляет на мотоцикле спальный мешок, игнорируя удивленные взгляды окружающих. Пес продолжает следовать за ним, как привязанный, и в какой-то момент Дэрил не выдерживает, топая рядом с собакой, в попытке отогнать его прочь.

\- Иди к Полу. Глупое животное, ты сдохнешь, если пойдешь со мной, - Пес склоняет голову набок, а затем, игнорируя всякие команды, продолжает хромать следом за ним до самых ворот, куда Дэрил катит байк. Дозорные наверняка считают его сумасшедшим, собравшимся продолжить вылазку после всего случившегося, да еще и перед наступлением ночи, но открывают ворота.

\- Дэрил, куда ты собрался? – Тара нагоняет его, когда он садится на мотоцикл, готовый повернуть ключ. – Что произошло? Скоро стемнеет – опасно бродить ночью, сам знаешь, - она окидывает его обеспокоенным взглядом и хмурится еще больше. – Ты не в состоянии выбираться куда-то сейчас, - Дэрил лишь пожимает плечами, поправляя лямку рюкзака. – Когда ты вернешься? – она тяжело вздыхает, смиряясь с его молчаливым упрямством, прекрасно понимая, насколько мал шанс того, что ей удастся его отговорить. – Что мне сказать Иисусу, чтобы он не беспокоился?

\- Ничего. Он не станет. У него хватает забот, - Дэрил заводит мотоцикл и нажимает на газ, оставляя позади себя облако пыли. Пес бросается следом за ним – он видит его в зеркале, - и умудряется не отставать, несмотря на раненную лапу. Дэрилу приходится сбавить скорость, чтобы Пес не травмировал себя еще больше, но он не останавливается, стремясь уехать как можно дальше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Святой Себастьян. // Спасители не знают как названия картины, так и сюжета, стоящего за ней.


	20. Над кукушкиным гнездом // One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Queen - Who Wants To Live Forever_  
_Vancouver Sleep Clinic - Killing Me to Love You_  
_No Name Faces – Silence_  
_Ørka – Phantom_  
_Brand New - Jesus Christ_  
_The Jesus And Mary Chain - April Skies_

Он говорил, что Дэрилу нужно действовать рефлексами, в этом его преимущество. Но взявшему верх разуму свойственно ошибаться.

Это не охотник ошибся, это сам Пол не заметил, как все испортил. И только тогда, глядя на Дэрила издали, испугался до дрожи, вдруг осознав это. Ослабил оборону и позволил мыслям о ситуации, от которых предпочитал отмахиваться, как от плотоядных животных, выступить вперед и рассказать правду. О том, что он жил все эти годы с розовыми очками и не хотел замечать нависшую опасность, которая лишь по случайности не ударила по ним раньше. Она бы ударила однажды все равно, и, возможно, в тот момент было бы поздно что-то осознавать и кого-либо спасать.

Пол всегда жил одним днем, пока не встретил Дэрила. Стоило бы задуматься – а как будет дальше? Что ждет их в будущем? Но разве в этом мире можно строить далеко идущие планы, если даже на следующий день можно все потерять? Но он игнорировал эти вопросы, считая, что на них все равно не найти правильных ответов, поэтому предпочитал наслаждаться каждым мгновением, предоставленным судьбой, которая раньше его не очень баловала. Если не обращать внимания на неприятные мелочи быта и разгуливающих вокруг мертвецов, все было прекрасно, разве что-то могло пойти не так? Но, будучи в отношениях, уже невозможно жить одним днем.

Он всегда был один. В групповом доме люди постоянно менялись, они то сбегали, то устраивались в новые семьи, и редко умирали. По крайней мере, по сравнению с новым миром. Но ни в прошлом, ни в новом мире до Дэрила никто и никогда за Пола не вступался и не защищал, никто о нем не переживал. Это он всех спасал, бросаясь на амбразуру, просто потому что чувство справедливости в нем было сильнее разума. Лучше него бойца в ближайших поселениях не было. Он выживал один и до обрушения мира, и после, даже когда перебрался в Хиллтоп, он держался обособленно от всех. Ему казалось, что одиночество становится невыносимым с каждым днем все больше, но он знал, что так – правильно. Будучи не связанным ни с кем, он был свободен и, в свою очередь, никого и никогда не ограничивал. Но человеческой натуре свойственно стремиться к обществу других, чтобы в этом найти смысл своей жизни, который после обрушения мира необходим каждому.

Теперь Пол понимал, что связь с кем-то – это, прежде всего, спрятавшаяся за эйфорией слабость, которая меняет людей, лишает способности здраво рассуждать и принимать ответственные решения, которые в последние годы стоят не каких-то бумажек с лицами президентов, а человеческих жизней. Но Пол боялся не за себя. Он осознал, что собственноручно ломает Дэрила, хотя никогда этого не желал. Он видел страх в его глазах, видел прежде не свойственное охотнику замешательство, которое привело к промедлению, а после чуть не стоило жизни. Да, Пол подоспел в последний момент, но, будь его ранение серьезнее, не смог бы подняться с земли и через пару секунд только бы и мечтал, чтобы смерть не затянула и с ним. Дэрил не должен был умереть, и уж точно не из-за него.

Пол влетает в трейлер, не оглядываясь по сторонам, закрывает дверь на замок и, тяжело привалившись к ней спиной, опускается на пол. Он струсил. Он снова струсил. _«Лучше ты будешь ненавидеть меня»,_ \- проносится у него в голове, и Пол порывисто выдыхает, пытаясь держать себя в руках. Но как сделать, чтобы Дэрил ненавидел его? До их «вместе» так легко удавалось выводить охотника из себя, провоцировать и нажимать на болезненные точки – он знал все его слабости наперечет. Но Пол не смог выдавить из себя ни слова, потому что не мог злиться на Дэрила и не мог причинить ему еще больше боли нарочно. Плюс он уже сбежал. Пусть Дэрил ненавидит его за трусость и отсутствие объяснений.

Он не знает, что Дэрил намеревается делать, он лишь обхватывает руками голову, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает горький комок. А через секунду по щекам текут горячие слезы, которые он не может и не хочет останавливать. Он утыкается лбом в колени, сотрясаясь от рыданий, пробирающих до самых легких. Знает, что совершает ошибку, но удерживать Дэрила рядом – еще большая ошибка. Голова идет кругом, его тошнит от самого себя, и больше всего ему хочется, чтобы упрямый Диксон пришел и выломал дверь, образумил его, нашел какие-нибудь аргументы. Сказал бы, что ему померещилось, что он не терял бдительности… но все случилось именно так, нет смысла себя обманывать. _«Давай. Приди. Сломай меня. Скажи, что я кретин»._ Через секунду он ругает себя за слабость. Сначала – за то, что подумал, что нужно все немедленно исправить и вернуться к Дэрилу. Затем – за то, что так и не нашел сил подняться с пола. Расставшись, Дэрил хотя бы не погибнет из-за одного идиота. Сейчас Дэрилу нужно уйти, пусть даже с мыслью, что это временная ссора и что позднее они помирятся. Там, глядишь, пройдет время, и чувства сойдут на нет.

Дэрил переживет. Он говорил ведь, что дело в привыкании, значит, привыкнет быть без него и переживет. Лучше он будет знать, что Пол жив, и ненавидеть. Может, со временем он отпустит его. Пол уговаривает себя, повторяет раз за разом, чтобы сильнее вбить в голову мысль о правильности такого решения.

Пол стыдливо закрывает лицо руками, услышав звук мотора мотоцикла. Значит, Дэрил решил уехать, просто приняв его решение – на расстоянии проще переживать потерю, чем находясь в одном поселении. Пол шумно втягивает воздух, глотает собственные слезы – как пить морскую воду, от них еще сильнее пересыхает в горле. Ему жжет губы – так сильно он их искусал. Он вздрагивает от стука в дверь и нервно оглядывается, словно она стеклянная.

\- Иисус, что случилось? – голос Тары раздается с улицы, и она продолжает барабанить. Пол трясущейся рукой стирает слезы с лица, трусливо отползая к тумбочке, но не подает голос. Он бы все равно звучал с надрывом, даже если бы Пол придумал, что сказать, поэтому лучше не пытаться. – Почему Дэрил уехал? Да что с вами снова?!

Пол не сводит испуганного взгляда с двери и дернувшейся ручки, пытаясь взять себя в руки, чтоб ответить. Вскоре, не получив ответа, Тара уходит, возможно, посчитав, что он спит. Вырубился без сил на постели после долгой и нервной миссии, на которой их всех троих чуть не убили.

Пол поднимается на ноги, хватаясь за стол и стулья, но его оставили последние силы. Дэрил уехал, и больше ничего нельзя изменить. Нужно успокоиться. Он вытаскивает из ящика банку с мятой, решив заварить себе чай, но только рассыпает по столу высушенные листья. Пол, ухватившись обеими руками за стол, нависает над закипающим чайником, пытается восстановить дыхание. Выходит настолько плохо, что он не уверен, что не расплескает содержимое чашки или, что вернее, не швырнет ее в стену со злости. На глаза попадается бутылка вина, которую они забрали из погреба их дома. Плевать, что будет только хуже, алкоголь, принятый на голодный желудок, совершенно точно расслабит его. Достает раскладной нож со штопором, едва не порезавшись от нервозности, выдергивает пробку и прикладывается к горлышку, проглатывая полусладкое. Пол отнимает сосуд от губ, чувствуя, как вслед за разливающимся по телу теплом ноги окончательно перестают его держать. Он отшатывается в сторону кровати, чтобы только не грохнуться на пол, и продолжает пить. По крайней мере, тремор не такой очевидный, если поднять ладонь к лицу, или ему это лишь кажется. Он стаскивает с себя плащ и ботинки, забираясь поверх одеяла, и продолжает пить. Вино помогает расслабиться. Он смотрит в потолок стеклянными глазами, шмыгает носом и еще раз проговаривает убеждения в правильности своего поступка. С каждым разом звучит все менее фальшиво. А затем он просто вырубается от усталости и переживаний.

Мозг подает сигнал, проверяя, живо ли тело, и Пол непроизвольно дергается. Он мгновенно просыпается, когда комнату заливают ледяные предрассветные сумерки, ошарашено оглядывается, не чувствуя рядом с собой привычного тепла тела. Судорожно вздыхает и вслепую щупает пустую половину постели. Только через минуту он с горечью вспоминает, что Дэрил ушел из Хиллтопа, и боль подступает новым удушающим приступом слез. Он зарывается носом в подушку и глушит стон, проклиная себя за идиотизм. Что же будет дальше? Жизнь. Живи, Пол, живи, как жил раньше. Как будто это твое первое расставание. Ты же всегда поднимался, ты же и прежде верил, что это любовь. Чувства пройдут, и тогда ты точно осознаешь правильность своего поступка. Поболит и прекратит. Это же не вырванные легкие.

 

Порой невозможно было понять, действительно ли Пол говорил то, о чем думал, или в очередной раз старался не ранить чужих чувств, перекладывая всю ответственность на себя. На этот раз ему не удалось сделать ни того, ни другого. Дэрил не верил ему, как и в те моменты, когда он настойчиво утверждал, будто с ним все в порядке. И явственно ощущал рану, нанесенную всего несколькими словами. Пол не мог принять подобного решения без веской на то причины. Не мог поступить с ним так, зная, как Дэрил к нему привязан. Нет, о том, как крепко связаны друг с другом они оба. После всего, что им пришлось пережить, через что пройти, чтобы в конечном счете быть вместе.

Он должен был удержать Пола, настоять на объяснениях, но если он хотел сбежать, то он сбегал, и делал это лучше всех, путая следы истинных переживаний в веренице слов, а Дэрил не ощущал в себе достаточного количества сил, чтобы сейчас разматывать этот запутанный клубок, дабы добраться до сути. Он вообще не ощущал себя после этого короткого разговора, испытывая потребность скрыться от чужих глаз и разговоров.

Дэрил настроен гнать мотоцикл вперед всю ночь, вплоть до момента, пока перед ним не закончится дорога или он не врежется во что-то. Это решило бы множество проблем, избавив от хаотичных мыслей, только множащихся в голове с каждым преодоленным километром. Поставило бы окончательную точку в истории, в которую он вляпался, ни на секунду не задумавшись о последствиях, которые сейчас настигли его и безжалостно обгладывали нутро, подобно какому-то оголодавшему зверю, несколько лет дожидавшемуся момента, когда же, наконец, удастся попробовать Дэрила Диксона на вкус. Он определенно должен был отдавать горечью и солью.

Мотоцикл начинает набирать скорость, но жалостливый лай за спиной заставляет Дэрила опомниться и притормозить, а затем и вовсе остановиться. Ему приходится подождать, пока Пес нагонит его, и, глядя на своего питомца, упорно хромающего к нему, Дэрил испытывает прилив стыда. Он все еще несет ответственность если не за свою жизнь, то за жизнь существа, не способного выжить вне стен поселения без его помощи.

\- Прости, приятель, я… - Дэрил опускает ладонь на голову пса между встопорщенных ушей, но так и не находится с ответом. Он чувствует себя потерянным и опустошенным. Оказавшись в одиночестве, вдали от всего, что когда-либо было ему дорого, Дэрил больше не испытывает того ощущения, которое всегда заставляло его двигаться вперед, подталкивало к правильным решениям, помогало подняться на ноги, когда, казалось бы, для этого не оставалось сил. У него больше нет дома. Нет ни причины, ни места, куда он может вернуться. Где его ждут, невзирая ни на что. До этого самого момента он даже не задумывался о том, насколько он привык к тому, что имел. Насколько важным это было для него. Они с Полом всегда стремились сбежать, но всегда сбегали вместе, потому что для каждого из них домом становилось то место, где находился другой. И возвращались они также всегда вдвоем. Сейчас Дэрил не представлял, куда ему идти и к чему возвращаться. Для человека, скитающегося практически всю свою жизнь, оказалось невыносимо тяжело лишиться того, к чему он раньше божился не привыкать. А главное, не привязываться. Ни к местам, ни к людям. Особенно к людям. – Пойдем, - он глушит мотор и слезает с мотоцикла. В опустившейся темноте сложно рассмотреть хоть что-то, но Дэрил слышит шум протекающей неподалеку реки и решает направиться к ней, покатив байк вперед. На сегодня определенно достаточно езды, иначе он влетит во что-нибудь. Тогда Пес, вероятно, додумается вернуться обратно в Хиллтоп, Пол поймет, что что-то произошло, и точно найдет причину обвинять себя до конца жизни. Дэрил не хочет этого. На самом деле, сейчас он не хочет ничего.

Он усаживается на берег у самой воды, не удосужившись даже проверить, нет ли поблизости ходячих, привлеченных шумом мотора. Дэрилу кажется, что все происходящее с ним нереально – он не чувствует ни опоры под ногами, ни холодного ветра, обдувающего лицо, и свет луны, отражающийся в воде, видится ему странным, словно во сне. Наверное потому, что такого никогда не могло произойти в реальности. Пол не мог так с ним поступить. Не после того, как множество раз говорил о любви и о том, что они всегда будут вместе.

А может, дело вовсе не в Поле, и это он облажался. В очередной раз. Как и всегда. Только Дэрил никак не может понять, когда именно произошло то, из-за чего Пол попросил оставить его одного. Не на одну ночь. А на сколько? Дэрилу хочется вернуться прямо сейчас и сделать вид, будто последних нескольких часов не было в их жизни никогда, только Пол вряд ли согласится на это. Дэрил не может решать за них обоих. Не может заставить Пола делать то, чего он не хочет. Но и прекратить думать о нем он также не может.

От мыслей разрывается голова и жжет глаза, пусть Дэрил и пытается держать себя в руках, но с каждой минутой делать это становится сложнее. Он не железный, не всесильный и не способен вынести все, что бы ни бросала ему в лицо жизнь, пусть даже остальные верили в обратное. Пару лет назад Пол помог ему вновь собрать себя воедино, склеил разлетевшиеся кусочки – те, которые смог найти, - вернул к жизни, несмотря на то, что Дэрил чувствовал себя давно погребенным под толстым слоем земли, а затем взял тяжелый молот, замахнулся и разнес вдребезги то, что так старательно восстанавливал. Почему? Потому что больше не видел в нем необходимости?

Каждую вещь, отслужившую свое, предпочитают отправлять на помойку, ведь, в конце концов, наступает момент, когда она больше не поддается ремонту. Еще так же поступают тогда, когда появляется нечто новое, лучшее, более привлекательное и нужное, чем разваливающееся старье, не приносящее больше никакой пользы и не доставляющее удовольствия. Больше всего Дэрил не хотел думать именно об этом. Не хотел считать себя такой вещью, в которой отпала надобность. И не хотел связывать решение Пола с появлением его старого друга. Друга, на вопрос о котором он предпочел не отвечать прямо. Было ли между ними что-то раньше? Сейчас Дэрил мог ответить почти со стопроцентной уверенностью – было. Но он не знал даже, имеет ли теперь право ревновать. Стало ли возвращение Леви одной из причин их расставания?

Дэрил достает из рюкзака одну из самокруток и, устроив его под голову, ложится на песок. Тусклый огонек зажигалки высвечивает темные пятна, засохшие на рукавах рубашки, и Дэрил несколько секунд смотрит на них, пока металл, раскалившись, не начинает жечь пальцы. Он прикрывает глаза, в надежде абстрагироваться от навязчивых размышлений, сосредоточившись на звуке стремительно бегущей воды и привкусе табака на языке, но на ум так некстати лезет один из рассказов Пола, ставший очередной дорожной историей для них. Рассказ о его первой любви. О том, как забавно и интересно все было в самом начале, но потом огонь погас, а Пол больше не смог продолжать отношения с одним человеком так долго. Несколько месяцев – достаточно продолжительный срок для первой глупой любви, - говорил он. А несколько лет? Это была его, Дэрила, первая глупая любовь, и в нем не желало ничего гаснуть. Он, наоборот, только окончательно поверил в то, что она продлится вечно. И оказался неправ.

Дэрил сжимает недокуренную сигарету в кулаке, туша алый огонек в ладони. Мимолетной боли от ожога не хватает для того, чтобы хоть немного заглушить душевную. Никогда не хватало.

 

Утром Иисус берет себя в руки, по крайней мере, внешне, и пытается войти в прежний режим жизни поселения, несмотря на то, что внутри что-то продолжает выть. Он старается сосредоточиться и неустанно проговаривать все необходимые дела под нос, чтобы только не слышать внутренний голос, называющий его идиотом и почему-то имеющий хрипотцу как у Дэрила. Он принимает душ, переодевается в чистую и целую одежду и делает небольшую разминку, хотя даже легкий наклон приносит ему вспышку боли. Организм просыпается, но для возвращения сил ему потребуется некоторое время и отдых от тяжелых физических нагрузок. Бродя по поселению, Иисус улавливает странную тишину и понимает, что Пес ушел вместе с Дэрилом, а как еще могло быть? Он заглядывает в лазарет и к своему счастью находит Леви не только в сознании, но и неплохом расположении духа.

\- Ну как ты? – спрашивает Иисус, присаживаясь рядом и изучая взглядом друга. Часть его успокаивается от того, что тот выдержал поездку и все-таки выкарабкался. Вчера и сегодня смерти не удалось забрать по крайней мере одного хорошего человека.

\- Неплохо. Бывало, конечно, лучше, - смеется он, положив руку на грудь, - та милая девочка-врач сказала, что теперь во мне чья-то кровь – она не знала, какая у меня группа, поэтому кто-то с универсальной пожертвовал ее для меня. Черт, чувствую себя обязанным… - он хмурится, сжимая губы. Но пока, лежа на больничной койке, он все равно ничем не может отплатить людям, которые оказались так добры к незнакомцу, - а еще она вырезала мне селезенку. Но без нее люди живут, вроде как, да?

\- Да. Тебе повезло, - улыбается Иисус, хотя следующие слова стирают улыбку с его лица.

\- Дэрил был прав, она мне понравилась. Кстати, где он?

Иисус не знает, что ответить, машинально хмурясь и настойчиво отводя взгляд. Леви тут же остро реагирует на затянувшееся молчание:

\- С ним все в порядке?!

\- Да. Все хорошо, - спешит успокоить Иисус, проводя ладонью по предплечью друга, - отделался лишь шрамом. Довез нас с тобой. Просто… мы расстались.

Он не думал, что эти слова дадутся ему так тяжело и прозвучат так глухо, и не мог предугадать следующего логичного вопроса:

\- Почему?

Иисус лишь грустно улыбается Леви в ответ и говорит, что еще раз заглянет к нему позже. Свою личную жизнь он не собирался обсуждать ни с кем и никогда, особенно если сбегал и от разговора с самим собой, словно мог, после долгих перекладываний мыслей с места на место, случайно сделать вывод об ошибке в своем решении.

 

Вопросы Тары Иисус искусно игнорирует, переключая ее на дела общины, но знает, что она не отстанет просто так – лишь дает ему время прийти в себя. Он убеждает, что постельный режим ему ни к чему, просто взглянет на бумаги, прикинет план организации общины – ведь в чтении и выслушивании других он не напрягается физически. Пол поднимается на второй этаж дома Бэррингтона, открывая дверь в пустующий кабинет Мэгги, и грусть просачивается в него, словно вдыхаемая пыль. Он вытаскивает коробку с чертежами в холл, располагаясь на диване, и просит Тару составить список необходимых вещей, которые следует сделать в первую очередь. Та, кажется, только рада его быстрому включению в работу, особенно после того, как он старательно открещивался от обязанностей главы поселения. Иисус же знал, что за ним эта должность неофициально и временно, он лишь загрузит свою голову, чтобы не осталось времени грустить.

 

Но ему тошно. Хуже, чем от пыли, забившей носоглотку. Иисус прекрасно понимает, что занимается невероятно важными делами и без его решений в поселении настанет хаос, но буквально через два дня ему становится невыносимо взаперти этого дома, этих стен, пусть он и знал, что это временная мера. Едва выздоровев, он отправится на вылазку, хотя Тара наверняка будет протестовать на то, что он собирается сделать это в одиночку. Он бы с удовольствием ушел из давящих стен Хиллтопа насовсем, ведь при этом он будет иметь возможность перемещаться в любой момент, не ограничивая себя ничем и не задумываясь ни о ком. Но не может. Он должен заботиться о людях в поселении, это его прямая обязанность – не просто, чтобы иметь койку в месте, которое может называть домом и куда бы мог в любой момент вернуться. Мэгги оставила на нем лидерство и ответственность. Тара, Энид – все рассчитывают на него. Они команда. Он прекрасно понимает это головой, но не сердцем.

Наказанием для провинившихся детей в групповом доме была изоляция от внешнего мира. Иисусу казалось, что он виноват, но не понимал, за что и, тем более, когда наказание закончится. Он заперт. Хуже, чем в тюрьме. И не понимает, как это случилось, как он сам себя в нее загнал. Он чувствовал, как стремительно теряет едва обретенную связь с Хиллтопом, и словно чем больше проводит в нем время – тем быстрее это происходит. Она появилась с появлением Мэгги, с ее же уходом начала истончаться, и вот от нее осталась одна ниточка, способная перетереться без усилий. Он должен был заботиться о людях – да, но действительно ли он хотел этого всем своим существом? Нет. В поселении не осталось никого, кто был бы ему по-настоящему близок. Его ничего не держало здесь, из имущества - лишь стопка книг и фартук с лобстером, как он когда-то отшучивался. Ничего не изменилось за годы, и по-настоящему близких людей никогда у него не было. Они приходили и уходили, маячили на фоне, окружали. Был лишь Дэрил. Но теперь не осталось и его.

И по Дэрилу скучал не только Пол. Тара замечает расфокусированный взгляд Иисуса, уже пять минут зависающего на одной странице, когда они вместе перекладывают бумаги Ри.

\- Я скучаю по Дэрилу, – тихо произносит она, точно угадав витающие вокруг него мысли. Мысли, которые уж точно поважнее, чем графики, отчеты и буквы, которые они составляют сами для себя, спасая поселение от мнимого хаоса.

Пол знает, что не может бесконечно изображать полный порядок, и ему хочется рассказать и поделиться тем, что неутомимо грызет его каждый день. Но он не привык и не видит смысла в том, чтобы плакаться кому-то в жилетку, особенно если виноват он сам.

\- Я тоже… - наконец, решается он, роняя едва слышимо. И тщательней изображает работу мозга, чтобы Тара не продолжила расспросы. Но это не в ее стиле.

\- Так почему он ушел?

И кто-то обязан ей ответить, она имеет право знать, что происходит с ее друзьями, почему они внезапно срываются с места и исчезают из поля зрения, не удосужившись толком попрощаться.

\- Потому что я идиот, - Пол зажмуривается, тяжело вздыхая, и отпихивает от себя листы. У него не осталось сил молчать, и совесть прогрызла дыру, требуя успокоить Тару и хоть что-то объяснить. Потому что неправильно поступать так, как делает он.

\- Так найди его. Верни, - она словно видит его насквозь, и оттого, как точна ее мотивация, Пол бесится еще больше. Как будто он сам не хочет сорваться с места и кинуться на поиски. Убеждение в правильности расставания начало слабеть по мере возрастания тоски, и он изо всех сил пытается найти оправдания своему бездействию.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? Просто пойти бродить по лесу? Я пытался найти его после смерти Рика. Целый гребаный год. Если он не хочет быть найденным, то мне ничего не сделать. А я уверен, что он не хочет, чтобы я его нашел. Он вернется, когда будет готов.

\- Вам нужно помириться. И снова быть вместе, - Тара кажется такой наивной, что ему хочется закатить глаза. Может, потому что она потеряла любовь и теперь осознавала ее ценность. Он помнит, как они сидели в машине, как он говорил Таре, что она понимает, ради чего в этом мире стоит бороться. А теперь он понимает, что у него самого этого нет, как и не было в тот момент, когда он натянул на лицо платок и кинулся в здание аванпоста Спасителей.

\- Это не так просто. Некоторые люди не могут быть вместе. И для этого не нужны причины, - он надеется, что подвел достаточно понятный итог, что эта тема закрыта как неразрешимая. Верит ли он сам в свои слова? Конечно же нет. И даже если сотню раз их повторить себе под нос, они не станут правдой.

\- У тебя что-то с Леви? – вдруг спрашивает Тара, заставляя его непонимающе моргать несколько секунд от смены темы разговора.

\- Тара! Да как ты можешь?! – резко срывается Иисус. Может, она сделала такое заключение из его последних слов, но его откровенно достали попытки окружающих приписать ему личную жизнь. Прикрываются, конечно, благим – хотят, чтобы он был счастлив. Но как-нибудь разберется сам, без чужих советов.

\- Ну, он переехал в твой трейлер. Просто спрашиваю, - говорит она, поднимая ладони в защищающемся жесте.

Иисус делает глубокий вдох, закрывая глаза и пресекая желание крикнуть что-то сгоряча, и, взяв себя в руки, встает с места.

\- Закончи сама… мне нужно прилечь.

 

Он всегда знал, как адаптироваться, выживать, и это было его единственным преимуществом. Дэрил уже поступал так – спасался от самого себя, занимая разум мыслями лишь о том, что необходимо сделать, дабы протянуть еще один день. Его ужасало то, как легко ему на этот раз далось возвращение к прежнему ритму, благодаря которому он смог просуществовать целый год, словно никогда не возвращался к Полу, и не было этих лет мирной жизни в Хиллтопе, наполненных уютом и спокойствием. Любовью. Он старательно гнал воспоминания об этом времени прочь, но после каждого дня неизбежно наступала ночь, а Дэрил так и не научился контролировать свои сновидения, всякий раз отбрасывающие его в прошлое, травящие душу, вынуждающие просыпаться в холодном поту или в полной растерянности, когда он вновь и вновь пытался нащупать на месте рядом с собой мирно сопящего Пола. И не находил.

Присутствие рядом Пола, его теплое дыхание на шее, тяжесть его головы на плече, каким-то чудесным образом удерживали кошмары вдали от него, за исключением самых навязчивых, изредка пробирающихся в сон с приближением рассвета. Оказавшись в одиночестве, Дэрил снова потерял возможность спокойно спать ночами, но ему больше не снился разваливающийся на глазах мост, огонь и звенящий в ушах женский крик – он видел кровь, разорванную рубашку, запятнанную алым, побледневшие губы и пустой взгляд, направленный в небо. Порой он видел удаляющуюся от него фигуру, пока он сам не имел возможности сдвинуться с места или закричать. Иногда его посещали хорошие сны – воспоминания, - о проведенном вместе времени, о Рождестве, о книгах и теплых одеялах, и после этого становилось больнее всего. Его подсознание сводило его с ума, и Дэрил ничего не мог с этим поделать, постепенно уподобляясь ходячим мертвецам, бесцельно скитающимся в поисках пищи. Он знал, что не сможет протянуть так слишком долго. Точно не год. Может, несколько месяцев, а потом… Дэрил не представлял, что будет с ним потом.

Однажды найдя кольцо, о котором он напрочь забыл, в кармане жилетки, Дэрил долгие несколько минут рассматривал его, поглаживая пальцами отполированную гладкую поверхность. Он больше полугода думал о том, как его сделать, учился, искал подходящий металл на вылазках, пользуясь короткими моментами, когда Пола не оказывалось поблизости, представлял себе идеальное место и время, когда сможет предложить Полу то, на что так долго решался. Едва ли серебряный ободок мог что-то разительно изменить в их отношениях, но Дэрил видел в нем немного больше, чем простое обещание, которое они когда-то давали друг другу – подтверждение клятвы.

Теперь он чувствовал себя идиотом, наивно вообразившим, будто кому-то вообще могло захотеться связать с ним жизнь. Но Дэрила все же интересовало, изменилось бы хоть что-нибудь, если бы он в тот день решился и не стал тянуть время, а подарил кольцо Полу. Дал бы он свое согласие или уже тогда выразил нежелание оставаться с ним? Вернул бы подарок обратно тем вечером, не изменив своего решения? Или причиной стало именно то, что Дэрил никак не мог найти в себе сил сделать еще один шаг вперед – по мнению Пола, - и был полностью удовлетворен тем, что уже у них было. Дэрилу действительно хватало всего и даже больше, когда Пол был рядом, но ему не хотелось больше скрываться от остальных, опасаясь реакции. Практически все их друзья знали о них и поддерживали – не это ли было самым главным? Впрочем, сейчас их совместное прошлое, их планы на будущее больше не имели значения. Все обратилось в прах, а мысли о том, как они могли бы жить, если бы не… приносили только боль.

Первым порывом Дэрила – когда ему удалось сбросить с себя оцепенение и прояснить мысли, - было выбросить кольцо в воду. Он замахнулся, сжав бесполезную теперь безделушку в руке, но остановился на середине движения, будучи не в состоянии разжать пальцы. Он сделал это кольцо для Пола, оно принадлежало ему с того самого момента, как Дэрил вытащил застывший металл из формы, и только он мог распоряжаться им – выбросить или оставить себе, как напоминание о некогда прекрасной – по крайней мере, не такой уж плохой, - жизни. Когда-то, если они вдруг встретятся снова, Дэрил найдет в себе силы все же отдать Полу его подарок, а тот уж пусть сам думает, как поступить.

У Дэрила оставалось свое напоминание. Фотография, пусть даже немного выцветшая и испорченная купанием в ледяной реке. Он мог давно порвать ее и выбросить, дабы не травить себе душу, но не хотел этого делать. Дэрил знал, что мысли о прошлой – счастливой, - жизни когда-то уничтожат его, но был не в состоянии отказаться от них, разорвать всякую связь с тем, что у него было. Эти воспоминания принадлежали ему, а он не любил расставаться с тем немногим, что по праву считал своим. За все прожитые годы у него было не так уж много подобных вещей и моментов, и Дэрил умел ценить их, пусть и неизменно терял, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного.

 

Пол тянет дрожащую руку к томику «Прощай, оружие!» и снимает его с полки. Он давно спрятал в него их совместную с Дэрилом фотографию и благополучно забыл об этом, так как «у него был оригинал». Но на этот раз, глядя на их счастливые лица, он не сомневается, что Дэрил жив. Пола грызет любопытство, где именно он обосновался, и это еще одна причина поскорее вырваться из-за стен. Но у него слишком много дел, ему нужно вникнуть во все поручения, что оставила для него Мэгги, и разобраться с каждой деталью, какой бы неважной она ни казалась. Хиллтоп стремительно разрастался, и его границы уже не заканчивались стенами – они разбили несколько полей для посевов, за которыми требовался постоянный уход, как и за домашним скотом. Распределить обязанности, проконтролировать работу, знать, где и чего не хватает. Скоро они планировали организовать ярмарку, чтобы наладить обмен и продажу между поселениями. Первая ярмарка – это ответственное событие, на которое нужно бросить все силы. Это не просто мероприятие, а символ и важный шаг на пути к сплоченности общин.

И вот, он все еще не выбрался на свободу, хотя рана на его боку полноценно затянулась, и даже корка отвалилась, оставив в напоминание белесый шрам. За работой Пол и не заметил, как пролетело время. Он не знает даже, сколько минут пялится на фотографию и лелеет внутри себя тоску. Пол надеялся, что Дэрил к этому моменту уже успел его отпустить, даже если он сам не смог. Краем глаза он вдруг улавливает через окно движение на улице и быстро прячет фотографию обратно в книгу, а через пару секунд дверь распахивается, и в трейлер заходит Леви, принося корзину со свежевыстиранной и высохшей одеждой. Он уже выписался из лазарета и мог делать легкую работу, а также свободно перемещаться по Хиллтопу и знакомиться с новым ритмом жизни, принимая в ней активное и непосредственное участие.

\- Спасибо. Я так замотался, - вздыхает Иисус, убирая книгу на полку.

\- Я заметил. Мне несложно, - отвечает парень, подходя к комоду и начиная раскладывать их вещи по ящикам. Джинсы, рубашки – все ровными стопками, - ты скажи, чем я еще могу помочь. Смотрю на всех, и мне кажется, что я бездельничаю. Я хочу отплатить за все, что вы для меня сделали.

\- Я посмотрю, кому необходима рука помощи, и обязательно скажу, - говорит Иисус, устало потирая лоб ладонью, когда в памяти всплывает график уборки сена. Эти мысли о бытовых делах скоро сведут его с ума, задушив все прочие, но разве он не этого хотел?

\- Рука помощи? – усмехается Леви, странно косясь на него, - ну, в общине только два гея…

\- Я не то имел в виду, - мгновенно поймав шутку, отвечает Иисус и вежливо усмехается.

\- А я уж думал, ты наконец-то решил выпустить пар, - смеется Леви и вздыхает, - ладно, но я серьезно. Тебе бы расслабиться. Пашешь днем и ночью, – от Леви не может скрыться тот факт, как рано встает Иисус и как поздно ложиться, пропадая где угодно, только не в трейлере. Он даже практически не лежал за чтением книг – настолько у него рябило перед глазами от букв и цифр, - а ими был завален весь трейлер. И этим пришлось заниматься Леви, уже пролиставшему несколько интересных томов и желающему обсудить прочитанное.

\- У тебя есть подходящие идеи? – хмыкает Иисус, вскидывая брови, но не получает конструктивного решения, - так я и думал.

\- Нет, ну есть одна, - Леви неловко пожимает плечами, подходя ближе.

Иисус хмурится, вглядываясь в его зеленые глаза и пытаясь найти ответ на явно озвученную загадку. Он чувствует, как чужие пальцы легонько пробегают по его бороде, а затем нежное прикосновение к щеке. Леви наклоняется к нему, и Пол, не медля ни одой секунды, которая может оказаться критической, резко отталкивает его, хотя и гадать не нужно, что он собирался сделать.

\- Какого черта ты делаешь? – возмущенно шипит он.

\- Так я и знал, - цокает языком Леви, выразительно округлив глаза, - ты все еще любишь его. И нахрена надо было его выставлять?

\- Откуда ты… - Иисус мотает головой, так как на первых секундах был слишком ошарашен, чтобы уложить в голове происходящее. Так это был трюк и провокация, чтобы столкнуть его нос к носу с проблемой, раз простые расспросы не привели к результату? Конечно, Леви с кем-то уже успел поговорить, расспросить насчет пропавшего Дэрила и не получить удовлетворяющих ответов. Важнее другое. – Ты что, проверял меня? – Иисус подозрительно щурится на друга, решив не поддаваться и увлечь его в другую тему, - а если бы я согласился?

\- Тогда бы у меня был секс, - рассмеявшись, произносит Леви и тут же возвращает серьезное выражение лица, не поведясь на трюк, - не смей уходить от ответа! Значит, я прав. Почему ты это сделал? Вы же несколько лет вместе.

Иисус отворачивается, отходя к кухонному уголку и пытаясь сделать вид, что занят расстановкой тарелок, чтобы только не показывать, как дрожат его руки от этого разговора, оказавшегося для него самым страшным. Окружающие люди, очевидно, не хотят, чтобы он продолжал от себя бегать и притворяться, что ему все равно.

\- Это он тебе рассказал? – нет, это бессмысленно, волнение не скрыть, особенно когда он что-нибудь случайно выронит. Иисус резко разворачивается, - а он не забыл упомянуть, что он целый год пропадал невесть где? – он складывает руки на груди, не сдержав злость негодования. У Леви с Дэрилом было мало времени поговорить наедине, так что, конечно же, он не знал о перерыве в отношениях. Сейчас Иисус все ему расскажет, снова придумывая оправдания разлуке, – так вот, он потерял друга. Он был потерян для всех. А я не хочу, - Пол запинается, пытаясь вернуть контроль голосу, который начал сдавать из-за подступающих эмоций. Он слишком долго держал эту тайну в себе. Ему невыносимо хотелось поделиться хоть с кем-то, и, если подумать, Леви лучше всех его поймет. Пол словно еще раз хочет напомнить самому себе о правильности расставания, раз, кажется, начал забывать и давать слабину, - не хочу, чтобы с ним случилось что-то еще хуже, когда меня подстрелят, когда я умру. Ты видел его глаза? – сердце колотится как бешеное, а к горлу подступает боль, когда он упоминает и невольно вспоминает тот день. Пол мотает головой, пытаясь откинуть внезапно накинувшиеся на него эмоции, уже начавшие терзать солнечное сплетение как бешеные собаки, - я не хочу, чтобы даже подобие этого повторилось. Пусть лучше он ненавидит меня.

\- Пол… - Леви внезапно называет его настоящим именем, что неприятно отзывается в нем эхом привычек Дэрила. Леви понимает, почему друг выбрал расставание, но знает, что тот заблуждается в итогах своего решения, - он не будет тебя ненавидеть… ты найди хоть одного человека, который бы держал на тебя зло.

\- Иди нахрен, а.

 

Он ненавидел сны, но еще больше ненавидел засыпать, долго ворочаться в постели под плотным покрывалом мыслей, не дающим вздохнуть. Поэтому он загонял себя. Если к вечеру в нем еще оставались силы, он выходил на пробежку, отжимался, делал все, чтобы просто рухнуть на постель и сразу отключиться. Но сны все равно приходили, непрошеные, соленые, разъедающие ему душу. Пол и без того знал, что скучает по Дэрилу. В нем продолжала крепнуть мысль найти его, чтобы хоть вскользь убедиться, что все в порядке, но у этого желания было много аргументов против. Если он пропадет за стенами на несколько дней один, Тара сделает так, что дозорные его больше не выпустят. А даже если найдет Дэрила, то что ему скажет? Может, его удовлетворил бы взгляд хотя бы издали, но, давайте быть честными, Пол не справится, он сломается. Он убеждает себя, что Дэрил попросту не захочет с ним разговаривать и будет прав. Поэтому даже задумываться о его поисках не имеет смысла. Пол не знал, сколько еще продержится, но ноша разлуки впервые оказалась непосильной, и снова привыкнуть быть одному он не смог.

Отдушиной стали возобновленные тренировки с Аароном. Иисус начал сбегать из поселения на пару часов, не рассказывая, куда направляется, даже Таре, и от этого ощущал себя пьяняще свободным. Он, по сути, лидер общины, но почему-то чувствует себя перед каждым всем обязанным, словно каждому он что-то клятвенно обещал на крови. Так тяжело ощущается бремя ответственности – он не должен ни разу оступиться и не имеет права забывать о мелочах. Но в мире есть проблемы и за стенами Хиллтопа, которые необходимо помогать решать, а никто, кроме него, этим заниматься не станет. Сердце Мишонн, судя по рассказам Аарона, даже после зимы не оттаяло, да и Иисус не пытался зайти на территорию Александрии. Она не заезжала в гости в другие общины и не рекомендовала делать этого другим. Если с Королевством у Хиллтопа еще оставалась связь, то Александрия держалась еще обособленнее, чем прежде.

Иисус боится спросить у Аарона, приезжал ли к ним Дэрил, потому что тот сразу сделает из вопроса вывод, что что-то случилось. Если бы Диксон появился на пороге, Аарон бы уже об этом рассказал. Но, во всяком случае, ожидать, что разговор не коснется его, было глупо.

\- Как Дэрил? – спрашивает Аарон, заставляя Иисуса сжимать губы и уводить взгляд в сторону.

\- Я… - ему так стыдно об этом говорить, но Аарон узнает о произошедшем рано или поздно, - не знаю. Мы расстались. Он уехал…

Иисус не обрисовывает ситуацию в деталях, намекая лишь на ссору. Но им ничего не остается, кроме как надеяться, что их друг в порядке. Аарон обещает рассказать, если у него появятся какие-то новости о Дэриле.

Пол забирается на лошадь и направляет ее обратно в Хиллтоп, но через пару минут медленной прогулки он поворачивает голову в сторону звука шумящей реки. Он ни на секунду не задумывается, прежде чем развернуться и подогнать Искру, предпринимая отчаянный шаг и пробираясь к знакомому месту. Но, в чем он недавно убеждал Тару – если охотник не захочет, Пол ничего не сможет сделать. О старом лагере Дэрила напоминает только примятая трава, ловушки, полные ходячих, и место для костра. А также воспоминания. Ни палатки, ни следов того, что Дэрил недавно тут находился, нет. Он сбежал. Окончательно. Стоит ли отпускать того, кто не хочет быть найденным?

Диксон также совершенно точно обосновался не в их доме – после расставания он меньше всего захочет быть там и горевать об прошедших счастливых моментах. Полу ничего не остается, кроме как вернуться в Хиллтоп, проклиная себя за слабость, свидетелями которой стали только птицы и ходячие, на которых он не обращал никакого внимания.

 

Присутствие Пса немного скрашивало бесконечные дни, тянущиеся один за другим. Пусть за Дэрилом никогда не водилось привычки много разговаривать, но ему становилось легче оттого, что не приходилось выражать свои мысли в пустоту. Порой он проговаривал то, что должен был сделать, бессмысленно просил Пса напомнить ему о ловушках, которые необходимо поставить, и посмеивался, когда слышал в ответ лай, будто пес понимал каждое его слово. Без собаки ему пришлось бы намного тяжелее, но, вопреки этому, Дэрил все равно предпочел бы, чтобы Пес остался в Хиллтопе, а не побежал за ним. Так ему хотя бы не пришлось лишний раз беспокоиться о еде и укрытии от дождя.

Зато Пес охранял его и лаем предупреждал об опасности, помогал избавляться от ходячих и будил до того, как они подбирались на расстояние укуса. На этот раз Пса не было слышно, но Дэрил обеспокоенно обернулся, заслышав треск веток в кустах и фырканье лошади. На секунду его сковало оцепенением, а в голове пронеслась сумасбродная, но отдающая неподдельной радостью мысль – Пол нашел его. Все это время он, наверняка, приходил в чувство после ранения, пытался ускользнуть из-под носа Тары и выбраться за стены, чтобы, наконец, отыскать его, и вот он здесь. Но Дэрил ошибся.

Ему совестно за то, что он испытал разочарование, увидев повозку с Кэрол и Генри, приближающуюся к нему, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он скучал, безумно скучал по подруге, которую не видел с самой зимы, но какие-то несколько недель, может, месяц, без Пола казались ему пропастью в целое десятилетие.

\- Тебя подбросить, путник? – Кэрол улыбается ему, и Дэрил выдавливает из себя ответную улыбку, забрасывая арбалет на плечо и спеша занять место в повозке. Он ловит на себе неоднозначный взгляд подруги, когда указывает дорогу к своему лагерю. Словно она только что сделала для себя какие-то выводы, которыми не собиралась с ним делиться.

\- Дэрил, что происходит? – Кэрол подгоняет лошадь, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Генри, прежде рассматривающего окрестности. Дэрил слишком хорошо знает, о чем именно она спрашивает, но не собирается отвечать.

\- Больше ничего не происходит, - он отворачивается, предупреждая все остальные вопросы. Воодушевление, появившееся при виде подруги, постепенно улетучивается под натиском ожидания долгих и малоприятных разговоров. Дэрил считает, что одной его фразы достаточно для описания всей ситуации, Кэрол – нет. Но по крайней мере до лагеря они добираются молча.

Кэрол внимательно смотрит под ноги, советуя сыну делать так же, чтобы он ненароком не угодил в одну из расставленных вокруг ловушек.

\- Когда ты ел в последний раз? – она окидывает Дэрила внимательным взглядом, определенно делая в голове какие-то пометки, и ему на мгновение хочется съежиться, но вместо этого он принимается перекладывать вещи, освобождая место для своих гостей.

\- Пес ел вчера, - он раздраженно дергает плечом, когда понимает, что игнорировать Кэрол невозможно – она способна даже молчание превратить в укор ему. Дэрил не помнил, когда он ел в последний раз, и его это волновало меньше всего. Пес не светил выпирающими ребрами, а Дэрил просто затягивал ремень потуже, и его все устраивало.

\- Я не о нем спрашиваю.

Естественно, ему пришлось отправиться на охоту. Кэрол шла за ним след в след, и Дэрил практически слышал все вопросы, вертящиеся у нее на уме, поэтому предпочел начать первым.

\- Как ты меня нашла? – он вглядывался в траву и кусты, стараясь не пропустить малейший шорох их будущего ужина. Нельзя оставлять гостей голодными.

\- Джерри на прошлой неделе заглядывал в Хиллтоп, узнать, как обстоят дела с подготовкой к ярмарке. Сказал, что Иисус сам на себя не похож, а тебя нигде нет, - Дэрил прикрыл глаза, стараясь убедить себя в том, что его отсутствие никак не связано с состоянием Пола. На нем теперь лежала ответственность за целое поселение, поэтому вряд ли он вел бы себя как-то иначе, помня о его нелюбви к долгому пребыванию в четырех стенах. – Ты бы не оставил его одного просто так.

\- Он сам сказал, что хочет быть один, - Дэрилу не нравилось то, куда заводил их этот разговор. Ему и без Кэрол с ее расспросами хватало мыслей на этот счет, постепенно доводящих его до ручки. Каждый день и каждую чертову ночь.

\- И ты ему поверил? – он поджал губы, едва сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не выплеснуть на подругу все, что он думает о ней, о Поле и обо всех, когда-либо пытающихся вмешаться в их отношения. Даже тогда, когда этих отношений больше нет. – Снова ушел, никому ничего не сказав, - говорит так, будто он делал это бесчисленное количество раз. Да, делал. Однажды. Все остальное время он старался держаться ото всех подальше, но никогда не сбегал, а главное – всегда приходил, когда был нужен. Очевидно, на этот раз нужды в нем больше нет, раз он продолжает сидеть в лесу.

\- Потому что так будет лучше.

\- Для кого?

\- Для всех, - Дэрил теряет контроль над голосом, и его ответ звучит резко, но Кэрол будто не замечает ни этого, ни его настроения и отношения к завязавшемуся разговору. – Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то снова пострадал из-за меня, - отчасти это действительно было правдой. Как минимум потому, что Тара вряд ли позволит Полу продолжить выбираться на вылазки. Тем более, в одиночку. Правда, теперь у него был Леви. Но Леви предпочитал удирать от проблем, а не направлять на них арбалет и пытаться противостоять, и это, в некотором роде, намного лучше того, как обычно поступал Дэрил. Обо всех остальных его мыслях и предположениях Кэрол не обязательно знать. Ей вообще не стоит знать ни о чем, что его тревожит – Дэрилу хватает собственных укоров, злости и переживаний.

\- Так ты защищаешь тех, кто тебе дорог? Оставляя их? Дэрил, а его ты спросил о том, хочет ли он такой защиты?

– А он спросил меня о том, хочу ли я уходить?! Кто-то когда-то у меня хоть что-нибудь удосужился, блять, спросить?! - Дэрил стискивает зубы, нажимая на спусковой крючок, когда в его поле зрения попадается змея. С него достаточно болтовни. Вряд ли Кэрол решится вновь поднять эту тему, когда рядом будет Генри. Наверное.

\- Ты приехала, чтобы поговорить со мной об этом? Зачем тогда Генри с собой притащила? – он врывает стрелу из дерева и подхватывает их будущий ужин, резко разворачиваясь в противоположную сторону. Кэрол едва не врезается в него, но вовремя отшатывается, меняя направление. – Зачем вы здесь на самом деле?

\- Я везу Генри в Хиллтоп, он хочет стать учеником кузнеца, - что ж, такой ответ Дэрила вполне устраивает – пусть едут дальше. Эрл был хорошим учителем, раз смог даже в его тупую башку вложить все необходимые знания. – Но сюда я пришла за тобой. Я не останусь там – у меня и в Королевстве хватает забот. Хочу, чтобы с ним был ты, - Дэрил останавливается на полпути к лагерю, резко поворачиваясь к подруге. Вот это его уже мало устраивает.

\- Хочешь сделать меня нянькой?

\- Не передергивай, - о, он еще даже не начинал.

\- А что тогда? – Дэрил почти абсолютно уверен в том, что таким образом его хотят вернуть обратно. И он, несмотря на свое очевидное желание найти повод для возвращения, внутренне сопротивляется такому варианту. Вряд ли Кэрол только его решила не спрашивать о таких мелочах, как его собственное отношение ко всему происходящему. Едва ли хоть кто-то будет рад снова видеть его в Хиллтопе. Точнее, вряд ли Пол будет этому рад. – В Хиллтопе хватает тех, кто мог бы за ним присмотреть.

\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но Генри идеалист, как и его отец, и это хорошо… конечно, разве это может быть плохо? Однако в нынешнем мире это слишком опасно. Я хочу, чтобы ты научил его тому, что знаешь сам. Хочу, чтобы у него был шанс выжить, если…

\- Нет, - Дэрил обрывает ее на полуслове, не давая закончить. Естественно, кого еще можно попросить научить ребенка выживать среди мертвецов, справляться с чужими смертями, убивать, в конце концов, не оглядываясь ни на что? – Он должен учиться, как все остальные. Как учились мы с тобой, - жизнь сама стала их учителем, и только благодаря ей они все еще живы. Благодаря тому, через что они прошли, а не тому, что кто-то объяснил и показал им, как следует поступать в той или иной ситуации.

Дэрил спешит к лагерю, чувствуя затылком пристальный взгляд подруги. Меньше всего ему хотелось ее огорчать, но он не мог сказать ей, что попросту не сможет спокойно сосуществовать рядом с Полом в пределах одной территории. Ему не хватит силы воли для того, чтобы сохранять дистанцию, никак не реагировать в моменты, когда он будет проходить рядом, говорить – даже если не с ним, - и улыбаться – даже если не ему. Дэрил старается не думать об этом, не представлять, ведь он не давал свое согласие на возвращение, но он знает, что согласится, пусть и старательно гонит мысли об этом, убеждая себя в обратном.

Его веселит то, как округляются глаза Генри, когда он одним отработанным движением снимает кожу со змеи и быстро рубит ее на части, отправляя в котелок. Кэрол приносит немного овощей из повозки, хлеб и травы для чая, так что их ожидает вполне приличный ужин. Первый его нормальный прием пищи за последнее время. Подруга настаивает на стрижке, игнорируя слова Дэрила о том, что ему вовсе не мешают лезущие в глаза пряди. Она отсекает отросшую челку ножом, убирая ее с его лба, и застывает на мгновение, касаясь пальцами свежего шрама под глазом. Дэрил мотает головой, вновь прикрывая его волосами. Генри же, очевидно, не перенял у своей матери достаточного количества такта, поэтому за ужином задает напрашивающийся вопрос.

\- Откуда у тебя этот шрам? – его не было в их последнюю встречу. Как и других, но спрятанных под рубашкой от посторонних глаз.

\- Где Пес? Его еда остывает, - Дэрил не собирается отвечать и предпочитает уйти – сбежать, - на поиски своего единственного верного товарища, игнорируя цепкий взгляд Кэрол, вновь прилипший к его затылку.

 

Дэрил устало опускается на бревно у костра, так и не убрав руки с холки Пса, где он держал ее с самого момента их ухода от чертовых ловушек. Его не отпускает стойкое ощущение того, что, не окажись рядом Генри, Кэрол пришлось бы искать для него новую няньку. Он помнил этого мальчишку еще с тех времен, когда он только учился управляться с палкой, доставшейся ему от умершего брата. Когда он пылал совсем не детской ненавистью по отношению к тем, кто стал причиной смерти последнего родного ему человека. Генри давно перестал быть ребенком и знал достаточно о мире, в котором ему пришлось расти, но все же не достаточно для того, чтобы выжить в нем самостоятельно.

Сейчас ему, наверное, столько же лет, сколько было Карлу, когда тот пробрался к Спасителям, перестреляв людей Нигана, а потом не побоялся выступить перед ним в одиночку, выигрывая время для того, чтобы александрийцы успели укрыться в канализации. Дэрил видел в них нечто схожее, но этого было мало. Карлу пришлось очень быстро повзрослеть, а Генри досталось относительно спокойное детство. И это не плохо, просто… Дэрил понимал опасения Кэрол, но предпочел бы, чтобы дети оставались детьми как можно дольше.

\- Моя мама говорит, что ты ее лучший друг. Всегда придешь на помощь.

Дэрил переводит удивленный взгляд на парня, продолжающего сидеть рядом с ним. Генри не спешил идти спать, несмотря на указание матери, и почему-то не избегал его, хотя Дэрил чувствовал долю не то неприязни, не то непонимания, направленную в его сторону.

– Но она переживает о тебе.

\- Она знает, где я. Знает, как меня найти, - отмахивается он, но упрямый взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей напоминает ему кое о ком, и Дэрил тяжело вздыхает, сдаваясь. – Этого ты хочешь? Чтобы я постоянно ходил за тобой? – ни один подросток не будет в восторге от неусыпного контроля, но, кажется, сейчас они были готовы пойти друг другу на уступки.

\- Дело не только во мне, - дело в Кэрол. Этот ребенок любил ее, как свою родную мать, и был готов стерпеть даже ораву нянек, лишь бы не расстраивать. Также он не мог оставить без внимания того, о ком она постоянно волновалась. Дэрил был рад тому, что после всего Кэрол обрела мужчину, который ее ценил, и сына, который относился к ней так, как она того заслуживала. И он не мог отказать ей в помощи, потому что каким другом он будет после этого?

Дэрил начинает собираться на рассвете, пока Кэрол и Генри спят. Он не намерен брать с собой все вещи, но они с легкостью умещаются в один рюкзак, за исключением спального мешка, который он крепит к мотоциклу отдельно. Находясь наедине с самим собой в промозглых предрассветных сумерках, Дэрил был готов признать, что трусит. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, чего ему следует ожидать. Как его встретят. Стоит ли вообще возвращаться или лучше проследить за тем, чтобы Кэрол с сыном добрались до Хиллтопа без происшествий, а затем уехать. Нет, эта поездка могла подарить ему возможность окончательно во всем разобраться. Он не должен был отступать.

 

Неделя, предшествующая ярмарке, выдалась самая напряженная. Они запасаются продовольствием, производят предметы обихода для обмена и предвкушают праздник. Иисус сидит в холле второго этажа перед заваленным бумагами журнальным столиком и читает письмо, которое прислала Мэгги сегодня утром. Его больше утешает сам факт того, что она жива и чувствует себя хорошо, чем все остальные подробности быта. Как будто музыкальные пластинки Джорджи компенсируют ее отсутствие. Тара появляется с зажатой в руке огромной папкой, по которой можно заранее оценить количество дел и сразу захотеть сбежать, едва голова начинает гудеть. Девушка зачитывает список людей, с которыми Иисусу нужно встретиться и помочь; начиная от важных дел и заканчивая шумом в седьмом трейлере, с которым могли бы разобраться и сами жители, просто поговорив. Но люди словно разучились или вовсе никогда не умели улаживать конфликты без участия третьего лица. Он закатывает глаза и терпеливо выслушивает Тару, которая посреди перечня дел поздравляет его с официальным получением должности лидера общины.

\- Это было несложно, когда ты – единственный кандидат, - комментирует он.

\- Мог бы хотя бы притвориться, что счастлив.

\- Спасибо, Тара, - он нацепляет на лицо широкую и фальшивую улыбку. Без девушки он, конечно, не справился бы со всеми обязанностями, но ему все равно кажется, что он вот-вот оступится. Что он что-то забудет, не справится, не разрешит внезапно возникший конфликт, отчего люди на него обозлятся и поймут, что ошиблись, выбрав его.

Тара предлагает занять кабинет Мэгги, что означает – полноценно принять должность и соответствовать ей. Думает ли он, что это временно? Надеется. И Иисус тут же решает сбежать, сославшись на первый пункт из списка Тары, который та даже не успела полностью ему озвучить.

Ему тошно, он хочет вырваться из чертовых стен на несколько дней, выдохнуть, не слушать бесконечные «надо, надо, надо». Кто, если не он, все сделает? Его больше не отпускают на вылазки, что уж говорить об одиночных. С Дэрилом точно никто бы не стал спорить и был вынужден их вдвоем отпустить. Сославшись на дело, Иисус мог пропасть на несколько часов, а затем говорить, что был занят в конце вон того поля, а затем появилось другое неотложное дело, и еще, вот никто его и не заметил. Но с каждым днем сбегать становится все сложнее, и вот он, стараясь не вызвать подозрений у Тары, бессовестно опаздывает на встречу с Аароном. Но ему кажется, что она все равно догадывается, пусть пока и молчит.

Едва покинув границы Хиллтопа, Иисус чувствует, как все меняется, и свободно выдыхает. Друг придумывает, как разнообразить их тренировку, набрасываясь сбоку, а Иисус делает вид, словно заранее не услышал, как тот крадется. Аарон сшибает его с лошади, и они валятся на высокую и мягкую траву. Иисус предугадывает удар, ставя блок рукой, и отпихивает противника в сторону. Он мгновенно вскакивает на ноги, отвлекая друга словами, совершает выпад и смеется, уклоняясь от встречных ударов. Бедного, доброго и наивного Аарона, боящегося случайно навредить Иисусу, так легко обмануть, а затем ударить ногой в бок, заливисто смеясь. Он приятно удивлен прогрессом, которого достиг друг, но все равно не удерживается от того, чтобы уложить его на землю и оставить победу за собой.

Они отдыхают на поваленном дереве, совсем как в прошлом году, делясь новостями общин, и Пол чувствует, что ему стало немножко легче – все дела остались в стенах поселения. Нужно почаще устраивать тренировки. Хотя бы их, если уж ему не позволено отправиться в путешествие до какого-нибудь городка.

\- Если бы Тара узнала, как далеко я выхожу без сопровождения, она бы захотела засудить меня за невыполнение служебного долга, - фыркает Иисус.

\- Если бы Мишонн узнала, что я нарушил протокол..., - вздыхает Аарон, качая головой, - как мне это знакомо, друг.

Мишонн не передумала насчет предстоящей ярмарки, несмотря на то, что знает, как это важно для каждой из общин. Им нужно снова собраться вместе, вновь доверять друг другу, и для этого не нужен какой-то буквальный, деревянный мост, сокращающий расстояние, достаточно протянуть друг другу руку помощи. А Мишонн даже не знает, что Мэгги уехала – вот, насколько они отдалились.

Сверкнувшая на горизонте сигнальная ракета не дает Иисусу и Аарону закончить разговор. Разгоняя лошадей до галопа, они добираются до обессиленной Розиты, привалившейся к дереву, по ее лбу и виску стекает кровь, но она жива. Она уходила из поселения вдвоем с Юджином, но лепечет, что оставила его в каком-то амбаре. Иисус трогает Аарона за плечо, говоря, что нужно уходить – ходячие уже цепочкой потянулись к ним, да и поиски в темноте не приведут к ожидаемому результату.

По приезду в Хиллтоп Розиту сразу переносят в медицинский трейлер, где ее осматривает Энид. Аарон вынужден остаться на ночь, чтобы завтра они вместе отправились на поиски Юджина. Иисус знакомит друга с Леви и надеется, что они найдут общий язык. Сам он перехватывает немного ужина, который приготовил Леви, и убегает по делам, оставляя друзей наедине – общаться и обсуждать, очевидно, его поехавшую крышу, не дающую усидеть на месте дольше пяти минут. Он хочет закончить со всем поскорее, чтобы освободить завтрашний день и отправиться на поиски Юджина без зазрения совести. Он не может упустить случая выбраться за стены, когда люди нуждаются в его помощи.

Под самую ночь он закидывает все документы в кабинет Мэгги, чтобы не мозолили глаза, моля лишь о том, чтобы в мире поскорее закончилась бумага. Казалось бы, времена бумажной волокиты должны были давно прекратиться, но нет. Спускаясь по лестнице, он встречает Тару и с облегчением вздыхает, узнав, что с Розитой все в порядке, «простое обезвоживание, но она все еще в отключке». Иисус тяжело опускается на ступеньку, сцепляя ладони в замок.

\- Так странно… - задумчиво говорит Тара, присаживаясь рядом с ним, - видеть ее спустя столько времени. И Аарона тоже, – так странно, что время и расстояние разделили их и заставили забыть о друзьях. - Чем вы там занимались?

Иисус хмурится, тут же поднимая взгляд, надеясь, что она ни на что не намекает.

\- Я его тренировал, - он неловко ерзает, признавая факт своих побегов. Если прежде можно было делать вид, что ничего этого нет, то теперь не удастся, может, Тара даже к нему охрану приставит и подговорит стражей на воротах не выпускать, - разговаривал с ним, поддерживал связь между общинами. Убеждался, что они все еще живы.

\- Только чтобы не находиться здесь? – вдруг спрашивает Тара и точно подмечает, словно видит его насквозь. Снова. Как и всегда. Отчего Иисусу становится не по себе, и он жмет плечами, тут же решая оправдаться и поправить ее:

\- Чтобы убедить Александрию участвовать в ярмарке.

\- Они не будут участвовать, - качает головой Тара. Она не наивна и понимает сложившуюся ситуацию, а также хорошо знает Мишонн, чтобы не надеяться, что та вдруг переменит решение.

\- Я с тобой не согласен. Ты тоже не должна. Это важно, - он пытается перенаправить разговор на другую тему, но Тара серьезно зацепилась и решила разобраться с наиболее важной проблемой. Сначала нужно думать о собственном поселении, а уже потом – о других.

\- Слушай, все здесь начали замечать, как надолго ты пропадаешь. Ярмарка важна для всех нас, но ты нужен здесь.

\- Почему? – в сердцах бросает Иисус, словно только одному ему непонятна эта «необходимость» в нем.

\- Потому что тебя выбрали лидером.

\- Может, им не стоило, - обрывает он, наконец, вслух признавая просящийся на язык факт, и резко встает. Как будто Тара и об этом не догадывалась и не читала в блеске его уставших глаз каждый вечер.

\- Ну эй, Иисус, - Тара вскакивает следом, - я знаю, ты думаешь, что просто держишь обещание, данное Мэгги, но ты взялся за эту работу. Перестань прикидываться, словно это временно. Ее здесь нет, а ты есть. Твои люди рассчитывают на тебя, Мэгги рассчитывает на тебя. Я рассчитываю на тебя, - убеждает она, и у Иисуса не находится слов ей ответить. Он знает, что не может бросить людей, в нем вечно боролось стремление к свободе и жажда помогать. Они выбрали его лидером, потому что считают, что он справится. Или потому что у них нет выбора? Иисус понимает, что снова пытается придумать причину, по которой он не подходит для этой должности, - слушай, я пришла сказать, что утром отправлюсь на поиски Юджина. А тебе нужно остаться здесь, поддерживать порядок, – четко произносит она не терпящим возражений  тоном.

Иисус молча провожает ее взглядом. Но ему плевать, что о нем думают окружающие – он твердо решил отправиться на поиски сам, потому что в поселении нет никого, кто бы знал местность лучше. В Хиллтопе ничего не случится за непродолжительное время его отсутствия. Справятся с мелочами без него, может, даже чему-то научатся сами. Иисус остается ночевать в доме Бэррингтона, в кабинете Мэгги, отдавая свою постель в распоряжение Аарона.

 

Пес нетерпеливо гарцует вокруг мотоцикла, вместе с Дэрилом дожидаясь, когда их спутники будут готовы отправляться. Дэрил старается не выдавать своего волнения, но едва ли от взгляда Кэрол может укрыться то, как он нервно барабанит пальцами по рулю и отстукивает непонятный ритм ногой.

Перед самым отъездом Дэрил переводит дыхание, успокаивая нервную дрожь в руках, и повязывает платок на лицо, чтобы закрыться от летящей из-под копыт лошадей пыли. Он неспешно гонит мотоцикл позади повозки, следя в зеркало за бегущим рядом Псом. Поначалу ему кажется, что дорога тянется бесконечно, но, когда впереди показываются стены Хиллтопа, Дэрил ощущает, как мало времени прошло с того момента, как они покинули его лагерь.

 

Утром из Хиллтопа в Александрию отправились два всадника сообщить, что с Розитой все в порядке и ей требуется пару дней отлежаться и прийти в себя. Но она все еще без сознания, поэтому не может рассказать, где именно оставила Юджина. Иисус облачается в броню, которая поможет защититься от укусов ходячих, и вдруг слышит рев мотора. Он вскидывает голову, так как не может спутать этот звук ни с чем. Сердце радостно кидается на ребра, он натягивает перчатки и выскакивает из трейлера, не задумываясь, как себя вести и что говорить. Он приехал, он здесь! Все остальное просто неважно. Он так долго этого ждал, и несмотря на то, что из-за беспокойства ему едва ли удалось нормально поспать ночью, это мгновенно придает ему сил и решимости. Может быть, даже адреналина. Пол не может скрыть широкую улыбку, когда видит прибывших гостей – Кэрол, подросшего Генри и Дэрила. Живого и невредимого Дэрила, снимающего с лица черный платок.

Дэрил обещал держать себя в руках, поэтому старался не смотреть по сторонам, однако краем глаза все равно заметил вышедшую им навстречу Тару. И Пола, чей радостный оклик заставил его пошатнуться.

\- Какой приятный сюрприз.

Пес, не терзаемый никакими сомнениями, бросается приветствовать своего второго хозяина, и Дэрил ощущает неподдельную зависть от того, что сам не может сделать так же.

Он на мгновение допускает мысль о том, что, может, у него все-таки есть шанс вернуться, вновь отмотать все к началу, исправить ошибки, которые он совершил. Пол не выглядит недовольным или растерянным его появлением, словно на самом деле ждал этого, но Дэрил очень быстро отметает все предположения, стоит ему уловить движение со стороны их трейлера. Он видит Леви, прислонившегося плечом к дверному косяку, выглядящего совершенно невозмутимо, словно он всегда жил в этом трейлере, составляя компанию Полу. Дэрил должен был испытать радость, увидев парня живым и здоровым, но он отказывался врать хотя бы себе. Он отворачивается и приобнимает Тару, пропуская мимо ушей закономерный вопрос о том, в порядке ли он.

Рассмеявшись и приветственно погладив Пса, Пол шагает вперед, надеясь пересечься с Дэрилом взглядом, чтобы распознать в движения, в реакции, как сильно он на него злится. Им нужно поговорить обо всем, а еще больше – помолчать, просто сидя рядом, отдавая решение во власть эмоциям. Его утешает уже даже просто присутствие охотника, который заехал в Хиллтоп наверняка не на пять минут, но Пол рвался на спасательную операцию и на секунду даже подумал переменить решение и остаться, чтобы не упускать шанса помириться. Но Тара с Аароном не справятся без него – жизнь человека важнее каких-то душевных драм.

\- Что привело вас сюда? – улыбается Иисус, подходя к гостям.

\- Генри. Он очень заинтересовался кузнечеством, - отвечает Кэрол, кидая взгляд на своего сына и широко улыбаясь приветственной улыбкой.

\- Ну, с этим мы тебе поможем, - говорит Пол и поворачивается, чтобы узнать мотивацию приезда Дэрила, и в следующую секунду вздрагивает. Он чувствует неприятный укол – злости или странной ревности, когда видит, что Дэрил обнимает Аарона. А ведь Дэрил вообще почти никогда и никого не обнимал. А тут с таким счастьем кинулся к другу, а не к нему… Иисус резко отворачивается, проходя к лошадям и по пути хлопая Генри по плечу. Краем уха он прислушивается к разговору поодаль, пока Тара проверяет, насколько плотно закреплено седло.

\- Я услышал байк, - Аарон широко улыбается, но в его глазах Дэрил замечает тревогу. Ему мало верится в то, что Александрия вновь пошла на контакт и отправила Аарона в Хиллтоп с благой вестью, но и после тренировок он никогда не наведывался к ним, хотя Пол не раз его приглашал.

\- Рад тебя видеть, - отвечает Дэрил. Аарон – единственный человек, который в данный момент не вызывает никаких противоречивых чувств, не спрашивает о его состоянии и не пытается допросить по поводу отношений с Полом. – Почему ты здесь? Что-то случилось?

\- Вчера мы нашли Розиту за стенами. Не в лучшем состоянии, - Дэрил вскидывает брови, хотя почему-то не испытывает удивления. Только проблемы могли снова свести их всех вместе, как и всегда.

\- Она здесь?

\- Да. Еще Юджин пропал. Мы едем его искать. Следопыт не помешает, - вот это действительно не тянуло на хорошие новости. Всякий раз, когда казалось, будто все неурядицы остались позади, происходило что-то еще, неизменно напоминающее, что спокойная жизнь не светит им примерно никогда.

\- Да, без проблем, - Дэрил оглядывается через плечо, сталкиваясь взглядом с Кэрол. Он приехал, чтобы присмотреть за Генри, но сейчас ему придется оставить его.

\- Будьте осторожны, - она ободряюще улыбнулась, прекрасно понимая, что поиск пропавшего Юджина стоит на первом месте в списке важных дел. С Генри ничего не случится, пока он в поселении, а потом Дэрил вернется и… и останется, чтобы следить за его успехами и понемногу обучать.

Факт того, что Дэрил едет с ними, греет Иисуса, хотя он и знает, что им вряд ли удастся нормально поговорить. Он надевает последний элемент брони и ловит недовольный взгляд Тары.

\- Я знаю местность. Я знаю, откуда нужно начать поиски, - убежденно говорит он, предвосхищая ее вопросы, - я должен пойти с вами.

Тара оборачивается, окидывая взглядом поселение. Она знает, что им обоим нельзя одновременно отлучаться, а Иисус будет, как ни прискорбно, куда полезнее ее вне стен, ведь поиски – его основная специализация. Внутри он будет лишь мучиться беспокойством об их успехах, пока не сорвется с места и не решит помочь. Он ведь обязательно так сделает.

\- Что ж, кто-то должен здесь всем заправлять. Так что я останусь. Но если я еще раз услышу жалобу на казу…

\- Я разберусь. Обещаю, - с улыбкой говорит Иисус, складывая ладони перед лицом, и забирается на Искру, пока Тара не передумала.

\- Пес, ко мне, - Дэрил подзывает собаку, возвращаясь обратно к мотоциклу. Он бросает последний взгляд на Пола и заводит мотор, выезжая за пределы Хиллтопа, нарушая его ревом блаженную тишину. Позади него довольно быстро раздается звук копыт, а после Аарон вырывается вперед на своей лошади, показывая дорогу к месту, где они нашли Розиту. Пес семенит рядом, а Иисус замыкает цепочку спасительной команды.


	21. О дивный новый мир // Brave New World

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_NF feat. Andreas Moss - Lost In The Moment_  
_Mumford and Sons - After the Storm_  
_Radiohead  - Man of War_  
_Maty Noyes - Haunted_

 

Мишонн, наверняка, будет не в восторге, когда новость о найденной фактически без сознания Розите и потерянном Юджине дойдет до нее, попутно вскрыв подробности о том, как Аарон регулярно нарушает установленные ею правила. Но ее недовольство меркнет на фоне того, что они могут потерять одного из своих людей.

Дэрил останавливает байк на поляне, где проходят регулярные тренировки Аарона и Иисуса, и отправляется осматривать окрестности в надежде отыскать следы Розиты. По ним они смогут хотя бы примерно определить место, где они с Юджином разделились, а потом, уже по его следам, найти и его самого. Если он все еще жив. Аарон протягивает Дэрилу футболку Розиты, перепачканную грязью, и тот сует ее под нос Псу. Грязь рассеивает запах, но Пес, кажется, улавливает, что от него требуется, а Дэрил подтверждает правильность выбранного направления, ориентируясь по следам, оставленным перепуганной девушкой, пытающейся от кого-то сбежать. Ему никто не рассказал о том, что произошло, да и вряд ли кто-то о чем-то знал, раз Розита еще не пришла в сознание, но Дэрилу меньше всего хотелось снова наткнуться на какую-нибудь отколовшуюся шайку Спасителей или еще кого-нибудь не менее неприятного.

Дэрил старательно держится подальше от Пола, вырвавшись вперед и оправдывая себя тем, что он вообще-то показывает дорогу. Он не готов даже к праздным разговорам о погоде, и присутствие Аарона не помогает справляться.

Они пересекают полосу леса, выйдя к полю, в центре которого виднеются очертания толпы мертвецов. Дэрил прикладывает ладонь козырьком ко лбу, рассматривая возникшую на пути неприятность, и недовольно цокает языком. Розита, наверняка, пересекала это поле, но ходячие, скорее всего, затоптали все следы и сбили запах своей вонью.

\- Там больше сотни мертвецов, может, сто сорок, - говорит Дэрил, когда они подобрались ближе и притаились за поваленным деревом. Огромная толпа образовалась посреди открытой местности, почему-то топчась по кругу. Мертвецы по природе своей хоть и перемещались хаотично, но в какой-то момент выбирали направление, сбиваясь в стада, и следовали за звуками или ярким светом.

\- Ты видел, чтобы они раньше так делали? – спрашивает Иисус, нахмурившись и поворачиваясь к Аарону.

\- Нет, никогда, - отвечает друг, пристально всматриваясь вперед и не отводя взгляда, словно пытаясь разгадать причину такого поведения.

\- Следы Розиты ведут через стадо. Нужно взять лошадей и обогнуть их, а дальше пойти пешком, -  Дэрил не видит смысла надолго задерживаться здесь, но его не покидает мысль о том, что что-то не так.

\- А что делать с ними? – Аарон кивает в сторону ходячих.

\- А что с ними?

\- Они просто бесцельно шатаются. Это странно, - произносит Иисус, кидая взгляд на Дэрила и ожидая его решения. Ведь не только ему одному кажется, что происходит нечто необычное, но пока это только ощущения, неприятно скребущие в солнечном сплетении.

\- Да, это странно. Но надо идти. Гроза собирается, - Дэрил запрокидывает голову, глядя в потемневшее от затянувших его туч небо. Им действительно следует поторопиться, иначе дождь смоет все следы и найти Юджина они уже не смогут.

Иисус отходит последним, все еще недоверчиво поглядывая на толпу и не понимая, что не так. Может, им лишь мерещится? И в траве просто шуршит какое-то животное, привлекая внимание ходячих. Это всего лишь трупы – изгнившие, пустоголовые ходячие, способные реагировать только на звук и запах живой плоти, не в силах своими слепыми глазами разглядеть добычу даже у себя под носом, стоит только хорошенько измазаться в том дерьме, которым стали их внутренности.

Живя в лесу, Дэрил замечал, что мертвецов становится больше. Они околачивались рядом с его территорией, постепенно все ближе подбираясь к стенам Хиллтопа, будто расширяли свои границы, хотя едва ли у них еще осталось представление о таковых. Однако не это удивляло его больше всего. С годами ходячих трупов должно было стать меньше. Они должны были потерять способность двигаться, разложившись до состояния, в котором не оставалось ни плоти, ни мышц, скрепляющих их кости. Это было бы логично, но… но вот они видят перед собой еще одно стадо, словно у мироздания имелся запас функционирующих тел, прибывающих на Землю взамен тех, от которых они избавлялись.

Впрочем, сейчас не время размышлять об излюбленных извращениях Вселенной – их задача найти Юджина. Желательно живым и в достаточной мере здоровым. Они возвращаются к лошадям и преодолевают часть расстояния верхом, хотя Дэрилу приходится катить свой байк следом за Аароном и Полом, чтобы не создавать лишнего шума в опасной близости от ходячих. Они прячут лошадей и мотоцикл в амбаре у полуразрушенного дома, убедившись в безопасности. Оставлять транспорт так далеко от конечной цели – не лучшая идея, - но и выбора у них особого нет. Дэрил не сможет выискивать следы, оставленные Розитой, находясь верхом или сидя за рулем.

Он оставляет Пола и Аарона позади, подгоняя Пса идти вперед, периодически подсовывая ему под нос футболку Эспинозы, пока сам старается не только следить за тем, что может оказаться под ногами, но и прислушиваться к шуршащему вокруг листьями лесу. Странные мертвецы не выходят из головы, как бы он ни старался сосредоточиться на миссии. Но мысли о них хотя бы помогают игнорировать осторожные – как и всегда, - шаги Пола за спиной и его тихий голос. Дэрил не может расслышать слов и узнать, о чем они с Аароном говорят, да и не хочет. Все, что касается Пола, очевидно, больше не его дело. Он мог бы поспорить с этим, если бы не видел, как хорошо Пол справляется без него. У Дэрила так не выходит.

Пол вынужден смотреть на жилет с одним крылом, маячащий впереди, и думать о том, как не может сократить расстояние в пятьдесят шагов, несмотря на то, как сильно ему хочется рвануть вперед и догнать Дэрила. Аарон замечает его затравленный взгляд и заводит разговор, упоминая о том, как, кажется, легко и привычно Дэрилу вне стен поселений.

\- Ему нравится находиться снаружи, - с тоской роняет Иисус. Вот, кто из них мог перемещаться туда, куда хотел, в любой момент, и не был ограничен какими-то обязательствами. Своим решением о расставании Пол отпустил его и сделал по-настоящему свободным. Он ощущает горькую правильность своего поступка – пусть хоть один из них получил то, без чего не может жить.

\- Похож на того, кого я знаю, - откликается Аарон и тут же ловит усмешку. Иисус отводит взгляд в землю на комментарий так превосходно знающего его друга. Но сейчас он не способен по-настоящему насладиться временной свободой, несмотря на то, что наконец-то выбрался из-за стен, о чем давным-давно мечтал. Раньше, пусть у него всегда и была важная цель, он с упоением вдыхал свежий воздух и ценил каждую минуту, но сегодня горло стиснуто недосказанностью.

\- Раньше мы были исследователями. Целый мир принадлежал нам для того, чтобы исследовать его заново.

\- Да, мы искали выживших людей. Чтобы предложить им стать частью чего-то большего, - и Иисус знает, о чем говорит Аарон, который сам когда-то был рекрутером и приводил людей в общину. – Благодаря тебе мы нашли друг друга. Возможно, вести за собой этих людей – следующий шаг.

\- Я просто не уверен, что… - начинает Иисус, отводя взгляд.

\- А я уверен. Ты будешь отличным лидером, если прекратишь сопротивляться этому.

Вот уж чего Иисус не ожидал, так это, что Аарон будет солидарен с мнением жителей Хиллтопа, словно является одним из них. Но он же, черт возьми, живет в Александрии и не знает, как справляется новоявленный лидер и чего на самом деле хочет. Иисус слышал это убеждение тысячу раз – все вокруг смотрели на него, ждали одобрений, решений, того, что он возьмет все в свои руки и организует путь к какому-то светлому и безоблачному будущему, отстроит цивилизацию заново, словно какой-то избранный.

\- Ты думаешь, что я именно это делаю? – Иисус останавливается, упершись взглядом в глаза Аарона, который единственный решился высказать ему все открыто.

\- Он долгое время сторонился людей, - Аарон бросает взгляд в сторону Дэрила, остановившегося посреди пути и прислушивающегося к звукам, - но их поиск – его призвание. Может, когда-нибудь и он перестанет сопротивляться.

Иисус не знает, что сказать, молча глядя на Дэрила, поднявшего руку в жесте быть осторожными. Аарон лишний раз напомнил о том, насколько они двое схожи и как часто пытались сбежать. Иисус не сопротивляется, он же согласился на должность лидера общины, но… он сейчас здесь. Пол прекрасно понимает, что пытается дистанцироваться, отдалиться ото всех, включая самого дорогого человека. И хоть их сейчас разделяет меньше десятка шагов, он все равно не может решиться и подойти. Потому что будет неправильно разбираться с личными проблемами, когда они вообще-то пытаются найти Юджина. Личное всегда должно быть на втором месте.

Шаги за спиной стихают, и Дэрил слышит топот сотен ног и хрипы толпы. Блять. Он не может признать того факта, что ходячие вдруг оказались умнее, выждали момент, когда они потеряют бдительность, и отправились следом, потому что это, блять, не нормальное поведение безмозглых мертвяков.

\- Это стадо следует за нами. Ветер доносит звуки. 

Аарон и Иисус в панике оборачиваются, надеясь не разглядеть мертвецов. Кажущаяся безопасной местность мгновенно превращается в опасную точку, где они находятся на виду без возможности спрятаться в каком-нибудь доме или машине. Шум листьев больше не успокаивает, а нагнетает обстановку, как и ветер, который теперь отдает гнилостной вонью.

\- Идем, нужно оторваться от них, - Дэрил достает из кармана таймер, вырванный из ржавой духовки в одном из домов, который он обшаривал в поисках каких-нибудь покрывал и того, что могло бы пригодиться в лагере, и бросает его в противоположную сторону, заведя примерно на пятнадцать минут. Им должно хватить времени для того, чтобы убраться, пока мертвецы собираются вокруг звенящей игрушки.

Они буквально бегут через поле, с открытой местности, чтобы спрятаться между деревьями и слегка перевести дух. Дэрил нетерпеливо топчется за спиной у Пола, пока тот вглядывается в бинокль, оценивая, насколько глубоко в дерьме они оказались. Пока слой доходил только до щиколотки, но они уверенно продолжали увязать. Иисус с ужасом понимает, что Дэрил был прав относительно преследования, но еще отмечая значительно увеличившуюся численность ходячих.

\- Ты насчитал сто сорок в этом стаде? – он опускает бинокль и оборачивается. Пол ловит взгляд Дэрила, замершего позади, и как никогда чувствует себя уязвимым. Но он знает, что Диксон обезопасит их настолько, насколько сможет. Полу не хватает стиснутой в наивном убеждении «все будет в порядке» руки, простого жеста поддержки, который согреет до самых костей.

\- Да, - Дэрил дергает плечом, подтверждая примерный расчет. Мертвецов становится больше, и снова повисает вопрос, откуда столько взялось; а они проваливаются в дерьмище до самого колена.

\- Теперь их раза в два больше.

Юджин еще не найден, а за ними, очевидно, увязался хвост. Дэрил верил в свою паранойю, но никогда еще она не намекала ему на то, что ходячие преследовали конкретно их, а не какую-то абстрактную жертву или нерасторопное животное. Потому что они втроем и даже Пес, практически не издавали ни звука, наученные многолетним опытом избегания лишних встреч с зубами мертвецов.

\- Может, это новое стадо? Или они слились с другим, - предполагает Аарон. Но это ни черта не имеет значения, потому что опасно любое количество больше нуля. Они могут лишь надеяться сбежать от стада, используя всяческие хитрости. Например, звон таймера, заставляющий обернуться и выдохнуть почти с облегчением, когда толпа тянется в сторону звука, который выиграл им немного времени.

\- Скоро это будет неважно. Каким бы большим стадо ни было, оно движется в другую сторону, - Дэрил мотает головой, прогоняя параноидальные мысли. Просто они все переживают о своем товарище, может, немного поддаются панике, и на фоне этого им мерещится всякое. Наверняка, дело именно в этом. Они привыкли к отсутствию проблем и теперь пасовали перед образовавшейся неурядицей. Ходячие ведь не могли вдруг обрести разум. Никоим образом.

Из-за всей этой беготни по кругу надежда отыскать Юджина до наступления темноты окончательно рассеивается. На землю опускается ночь, и слышны первые раскаты грома. Включив фонарики, группа блуждает в темноте, стараясь не упускать из виду Пса, который единственный сейчас превосходно ориентируется на местности.

Дэрил всю дорогу не опускает взведенный арбалет, прислушиваясь к окружающей среде и следя за темными уголками леса, опасаясь, что оттуда может внезапно появиться какой-нибудь ходячий, ведущий за собой всю свою братию.

Вскоре Пес останавливается у деревянного строения, с высунутым языком дожидаясь хозяев. К счастью, в амбаре их не поджидает никакой опасности, но и на первый взгляд внутри ничего нет, кроме стога сена и какого-то бесполезного хлама.

\- Давай, мальчик, ищи его, - Дэрил подгоняет Пса, застывшего рядом, и тот принимается рыскать по помещению, пока не забирается на стог сена и не начинает скрести лапами доски. – В сторону. Хороший пес, - Дэрил треплет собаку по загривку, отгоняя его с выбранного места.

Иисус вытаскивает меч, с осторожностью проводя по сену и пиная внутри что-то деревянное.

\- Юджин, ты здесь? – тихо спрашивает Аарон, и Иисус оглядывается на дверной проем – с наступлением темноты все окружающие звуки кажутся громче обычных. Блуждать ночью и без того опасно, но их не оставляет ощущение постоянного преследования, и это уже не паранойя. Это натуральный страх, запускающий когтистые лапы в подсознание самых стойких.

\- Подтверждаю, - доносится откуда-то снизу. Они сразу бросаются раскидывать сено в стороны и находят крышку погреба. Внутри, сжавшись от страха и выставив вперед клинок, словно перед ним могут оказаться враги, подделавшие голоса друзей, оказывается Юджин. Они вытаскивают его наружу, справляясь о состоянии. У мужчины вывихнута нога, поэтому Розита оставила его здесь, не имея другого варианта, и могла лишь надеяться на чудо. Паническое состояние Юджина, которое держит над ним власть уже двое суток, начинает передаваться всем присутствующим, хотя они до конца не собирались ему поддаваться.

Юджин сам на себя не похож. Дэрил помнит о его задатках труса, впрочем, способного на значимые поступки, благодаря которым ему прощался и перепуганный взгляд, и дрожащие коленки. Он изменился за годы, адаптировался, но никогда еще за все время знакомства Дэрил не видел в его глазах такого ужаса.

Юджин начинает судорожно бормотать какой-то бред, Иисусу кажется, что на товарище сказалось отсутствие сна из-за вечного ожидания опасности, блуждающей вокруг. Он говорит, что стадо проходило здесь дважды. Что мертвецы ищут его, и нужно срочно уходить. Юджин бросает панический взгляд на своих спасителей, видит, что они не верят в его слова.

\- Это было не обычное стадо.

\- В каком смысле? – а вот Аарон, кажется, готов послушать аргументы.

\- Когда они проходили рядом… мы слышали их. Они перешептывались.

Разумные мертвецы, эволюционирующие то ли обратно в людей, то ли в более опасную машину для убийств. Человечество порядком подгадило природе, раз она решила отомстить таким образом.

\- Хуйня это все, - огрызается Дэрил.

Это звучит безумно, но Юджин говорит, что Розита подтвердит все, что они слышали. Одному сойти с ума гораздо легче, чем двоим. Иисус не готов принять на веру услышанное, но чувствует, как ледяная волна проходит по его спине. Человек науки не стал бы разбрасываться пустыми выдумками, в его взгляде виден ужас и абсолютная вера в собственные слова.

Дэрил обеспокоенно выглядывает в окно, реагируя на лай Пса, и матерится сквозь зубы. Он не хочет признавать правоту Юджина. Никаких сумасшедших теорий. Просто сегодня явно не их день. А может, не их десятилетие, потому что творящаяся вокруг чертовщина не собирается прекращаться.

\- Это не может быть то же стадо, - рокот таймера должен был перенаправить движение ходячих. Они не могли вернуться за ними. Только если сказки Юджина не оказались правдой. В любом случае, им необходимо как-то выбраться из западни, ведь стадо ходячих, словно почуяв добычу, перекрыло им обратный путь, несмотря на то, что группа задержалась всего на какую-то ничтожную пару минут. – Пойдем назад и обогнем их, - нужно только добраться до лошадей и мотоцикла. Лишь бы только не привести стадо к поселению.

\- Старая трасса двадцать восемь недалеко. Это кратчайший путь к лошадям, - говорит Иисус, когда Аарон с Дэрилом подхватывают Юджина под руки, вытаскивая его из амбара.

\- Показывай дорогу, - Дэрил мотает головой, пропуская его вперед.

Тащить на себе практически полностью истощенного и едва держащегося на ногах Юджина не самая простая задача даже для двоих, и они передвигаются чертовски медленно. Особенно для тех, кому следовало бы ускориться, чтобы унести свои задницы подальше от очередных неприятностей. Дэрил едва не спотыкается, вновь слыша за спиной хрипы преследующего их стада. Это какое-то блядское безумие, которому нет адекватного объяснения. Дэрил, по правде говоря, согласился бы и на неадекватное, лишь бы оно было и поясняло, как со всем этим дерьмом бороться.

Эта бессмысленная гонка только больше истощает их. Дэрил начинает беспокоиться о том, хватит ли им сил противостоять хотя бы нескольким мертвецам, если так продолжится и дальше. С каждым шагом Юджин хромает все сильнее, но продолжает двигаться, стиснув зубы от боли, хоть немного облегчая им ношу. Они добираются к трассе, но гомон ходячих не становится тише, а наоборот, усиливается.

Мертвецы не отстают. Мертвецам не нужна передышка, их подгоняет вечный голод в стремлении найти и разорвать любую жертву, чье сердце все еще бьется. А их, кажется, уже побило все рекорды по скорости. Хрип ходячих разносится эхом по темному лесу, создавая липкое ощущение, словно они везде и всюду. Может, это действительно так – они уверенно окружают единственных четырех живых людей. Им не удается даже перевести дух, организм начинает работать на износ, выбрасывая в кровь адреналин. Иисус сменяет Аарона, чтобы дотащить Юджина до машины, брошенной на перекрестке, и остановиться хотя бы на минуту, прикинуть план действий. Если будет продолжаться в том же духе – у них кончатся силы, а мертвецы рано или поздно их нагонят. Нужно что-то делать, если простое бегство не помогает.

\- Это какой-то бред, - у Иисуса начинают сдавать нервы, и он отходит на несколько шагов, - они не могли взять и удвоиться. И тем более идти за нами до самого амбара.

\- У меня есть теория, - произносит Юджин, вцепившись в вывихнутую ногу, - ходячие развиваются.

\- Херня, - огрызается Дэрил, освещая фонариком окружающую местность на предмет опасности. Он не хочет продолжать слушать эти бредни, не имеющие под собой никакого логического обоснования, а только путающего мысли.

\- Они мертвы, они не развиваются, - фыркает Иисус, разводя руками на безумное заявление. От стресса каждый рано или поздно начнет выдвигать нелепые предположения, чтобы только найти оправдание происходящему. Вот только это им вряд ли поможет.

\- Смерть не очень-то мешает им расхаживать взад и вперед, разве нет? Они не мертвы в классическом понимании. Их останавливает только удар в череп, то есть мозг еще жив, хоть и почти разложился. А если жив, то может меняться. Даже может начать вспоминать. Как разговаривать, например, - злится Юджин, доказывая, что он не тронулся умом. Если бы это бы было так, то они все свихнулись еще пару лет назад, ведь никто прежде не мог поверить, что мертвецы вдруг начнут ходить и жрать. И сейчас никто не мог поверить в то, что у них есть и другие способности.

Дэрил обеспокоенно мечется из края в край дороги, высматривая тени среди деревьев. Небо затянуло тучами, перекрывшими свет луны, а луча фонаря катастрофически не хватает, чтобы разглядеть все. Они только тратят драгоценные минуты, переругиваясь и обсуждая всякие теории.

\- Это не безумнее чем то, что мертвецы не умирают, - окей, Иисус пробует дать шанс этой теории за неимением других вариантов, как бы ни хотелось и дальше бежать и отвергать нелепую правду, - если они умеют говорить, то могут обучиться и стратегии, охоте, - он машет руками в бессилии. Если теория вдруг верна – у них появился опаснейший враг, от которого уйти будет практически невозможно. Который найдет сначала их, затем – поселения, истребит всех и… нет. Этого быть просто не может. Это все иллюзия перепуганного сознания, не более того.

Аарон выбегает из леса, сообщая, что стадо уже совсем близко. Нужно снова срываться с места, но Юджин предлагает оставить его здесь, чтобы не тормозить всех.

\- Нет, мы искали тебя и не вернемся домой без тебя, - резко обрывает Иисус, не соглашаясь на его самопожертвование. Они отчаялись, но не до такой степени, чтобы бросать человека на верную смерть, когда еще есть возможность сбежать.

\- У вас нет выбора.

\- Это не тебе решать, - отрезает он, переводя дыхание на две секунды. От адреналина, стремительно бьющего по венам, у него рождается вполне неплохая на его взгляд идея о том, как дать шанс выбраться им всем, – нас четверо, и мы можем разделиться. Отведите его к лошадям, а я дождусь стадо и уведу в другом направлении.

\- Нет, - возражает Аарон, но Иисус его словно не слышит.

\- Я сбегу, и мы встретимся в Хиллтопе, - одному ускользнуть от ходячих будет легко, тем более, Иисус превосходно ориентируется на этой местности. Все это знают, но Аарон не хочет соглашаться на такой маневр.

\- Вместе мы сильнее.

\- Но это нам не поможет! Единственный способ – это избежать схватки, - отрезает Иисус, выставив вперед руку. Ходячих слишком много, а они физически и морально истощены для того, чтобы драться, пусть среди них трое лучших бойцов. И если десяток ходячих перебить им бы удалось, но никак не сотню. И тем более – не ночью.

\- Нет. Если кто и останется, то я, - Дэрил вмешивается в разговор, поддерживая Аарона. В голове живо всплывают воспоминания о том, как Пол выскочил из машины, вооруженный только ножами и петардами, и бросился к толпе, чтобы убрать мертвецов с дороги. И то, как один из них сомкнул зубы на его плече, едва не прокусив плащ насквозь. Дэрилу не хотелось вновь пережить подобное. Он не мог оставить Пола одного, даже если тот больше не нуждался в его присутствии рядом. Его ждали в Хиллтопе, на его возвращение надеялись, причем не только Тара. А Дэрила не ждал уже никто. Он знал, что Аарон поддержит его инициативу и поможет Юджину и Полу добраться домой – Дэрил мог на него рассчитывать.

– Идите, я попробую вас обогнать. Вперед! – он подгоняет застывших товарищей – и без того достаточно потраченного на препирательства времени. – Давай ко мне, - Дэрил подзывает Пса, спеша в противоположном от остальных направлении. Проще уйти, не оставив им – Полу, - другого выбора, кроме как послушаться.

Пол неодобрительно качает головой – все словно сговорились жертвовать собой. Не суть важно, кто останется здесь, но если так говорят охотничьи инстинкты – пусть, Пол молча соглашается, устремляясь вперед и вместе с Аароном подхватывая Юджина под руки. Он бы не смог спорить с Дэрилом, зная, что не способен сопротивляться, он ведь, черт побери, доверяет ему больше, чем самому себе. И всегда будет, несмотря на любые сложности в их отношениях.

 Они пересекают широкое поле, утопая в клубах тумана, ползущего по земле, стараются не оглядываться, чтобы не терять драгоценных секунд, но хрип и топот преследующих их мертвецов звучат словно на усилителе в этой зловещей тишине и заставляют колкие мурашки бежать по спине.

 

Еще на пути к дороге Дэрил приметил неподалеку постройку, которая могла бы сгодиться для укрытия. Дэрил забирается на крышу почти разрушенного сарая, надеясь, что она не провалится под его весом. Он напряженно всматривается в темноту, относительно успокаиваясь только тогда, когда спины мужчин пропадают из виду. Шум, производимый ходячими, усиливается с каждой минутой, но он больше не испытывает страха быть настигнутым. Пол совсем скоро будет в безопасности. Они доберутся до лошадей и увезут Юджина в поселение, а Дэрил вернется так быстро, как только сможет. Даже если ему придется преодолеть все расстояние пешком, дабы не тревожить округу рокотом мотора.

Когда первые мертвецы начинают вываливаться из леса, топча ногами сухие ветки, Дэрил поджигает фитиль петард и бросает их с крыши вниз. Опасно привлекать все внимание толпы к себе, но у него нет иного выхода. Он не может сразу покинуть свое место – ему необходимо следить за тем, чтобы его план сработал, убедиться, что все догадки и теории Юджина – полный бред.

\- Молодец, привлекай их внимание, - Дэрил хвалит скачущего и заливающегося лаем в проеме разбитого окна Пса. Он подползает к самому краю крыши, прижимаясь грудью к черепице, чтобы лучше рассмотреть происходящее. Петарды начинают взрываться, грохоча на всю округу, но мертвые… они не реагируют на шум, будто сосредоточившись на одной конкретной цели, и продолжают свое неспешное шествие вперед, в ту сторону, где скрылись Пол с остальными.

Дэрил машет рукой Псу, призывая угомониться, и неверящим взглядом провожает сотни трупов, едва ли повернувших головы в его сторону. Ему кажется, что среди хрипов и шарканья он слышит приглушенный шепот, почти оформившийся в слова, которые Дэрил не в состоянии разобрать, находясь слишком далеко.

\- Блять. Ебаный нахуй пиздец, - он спешит слезть с крыши, руганью заглушая вопящую в голове панику. Пол с Аароном даже вдвоем вряд ли смогли утащить Юджина достаточно далеко, чтобы не беспокоиться о преследовании. Они устали после целого дня, проведенного на ногах, и не станут бросать Юджина, даже если тот вновь попросит… и не смогут отбиться от такого количества ходячих. Дэрил чувствует, что он феноменально проебался, когда настоял на том, чтобы остаться.

 

Они выдохлись, силы истощены, а нервы на пределе, но нельзя позволять себе расслабиться даже на секунду. Вблизи не найдется места переждать опасность и спрятаться, им придется на чистом адреналине добираться в Хиллтоп. То, что находится впереди, едва можно разглядеть даже со светом фонаря – настолько плотный опустился туман. Они проходят через хилую рощу и утыкаются в каменную стену высотой в человеческий рост, как предполагает Иисус – кладбища. Еще никогда он не терялся на местности, а все из-за погодных условий и проклятого стресса. От иррациональной злости на себя он стискивает зубы – как можно так облажаться? Одна ошибка – и им конец. Заблудятся окончательно – и им конец. Но останавливаться нельзя, даже если потеряна ориентация в пространстве, нужно двигаться, нужно бежать, может, найти какое-то укрытие, где можно дождаться утра. Развернувшись, они устремляются вдоль стены, пытаясь отыскать проход, но Юджин спотыкается и воет от боли, прикусывая губу, стараясь не давать подсказку преследующим ходячим, а также другим, которые могут оказаться поблизости и прятаться в темноте. Иисус подхватывает его выскользнувшую руку, буквально таща вперед, пока они не добираются до секции стальных прутьев забора и не останавливаются перевести дух. Юджин хрипит, стараясь удержаться за забор и унять боль. Иисус судорожно оглядывается, пытаясь сориентироваться и понять, куда идти. Его дергает напряжение, и это вовсе не эхо и не иллюзия перепуганного воображения – мертвецы с катастрофической скоростью оказываются рядом, сколько бы они от них не убегали. Их силуэты вырисовываются в темноте, зловеще надвигаясь на своих жертв, и ужас осознания правдивости слов Юджина атакует сознание с новой силой. Ходячие никак не могли их найти, если бы хоть чуточку не соображали.

\- Вперед, нам нужно идти, - говорит Иисус, вновь подхватывая мужчину под руку. Он обязан вывести их отсюда. Обязан. Он старается не поддаваться панике, но она звучит в его загнанном голосе и отражается дерганых движениях фонаря. – Сюда, используем этот пролом, чтобы их замедлить.

Крошечный проблеск удачи придает им немного сил и надежды. Они перелезают сквозь дыру в стене, подгоняемые надрывными выкриками Аарона, у которого тоже совсем сдали нервы.

\- Мы здесь потеряемся, - выдыхает он.

\- Идем вдоль стены. Здесь должны быть ворота, - наставляет Иисус, стараясь вселить уверенность в друзей, когда они и дальше почти волочат Юджина через кладбище сквозь беспросветную темноту.

\- Туда! – радостно оповещает Иисус, прося Аарона подержать Юджина, и устремляется вперед, к воротам, за которыми их ждет спасение. Если, конечно, их со всех сторон не окружили проклятые эволюционировавшие мертвецы, умеющие предугадывать действия и обошедшие кладбище. Он вцепляется пальцами в кованую ржавую решетку, а затем дергает, но та не поддается. Надежда, вспыхнув яркой вспышкой, тут же обжигает его изнутри. Пол дергает ворота изо всех оставшихся сил, пытается подкопать землю у их подножья ботинком, с остервенением толкает и тянет прутья, но все усилия оказываются тщетны, сколько бы он ни старался. Они в ловушке, и он сам их сюда привел. У него еще никогда так сильно не билось сердце, готовое выпрыгнуть через горло. У них нет времени и сил, чтобы вскрыть ворота и выбраться с гребаного кладбища. Паника готова свести с ума, только и дожидаясь момента, когда он хотя бы на секунду даст слабину. Но Иисус не собирается сдаваться и, ринувшись вбок, подпрыгивает в поисках другого выхода, цепляясь за стену, и предлагает поднять Юджина, чтобы перекинуть на другую сторону. Но в руках уже откровенно нет сил, и их хватает лишь на несколько секунд подталкиваний тяжелого тела. Аарон с Иисусом улавливают мрачный хрип позади и с горечью оставляют тщетные попытки, не веря в то, что это происходит. Но такова гребаная реальность, которая жаждет их сожрать уже несколько лет.

\- Не успеем, - горько подводит итог Аарон. Гнилые туши вываливаются из неоткуда, наполняя кладбище и загоняя их в тупик. Пол изо всех сил надеется, что с Дэрилом все в порядке, он ведь должен был отвлечь стадо, но раз стадо здесь… Нет, он не хочет об этом думать. Дэрил бы так глупо не попался и не пожертвовал собой.

Аарон первым вынимает нож, Иисус вытаскивает меч следом, глубоко вдыхая и готовясь к неминуемому сражению. У них еще теплится надежда, что в пролом прорвалось не так много мертвецов, но они едва видят дальше пяти шагов, а потому – не могут быть уверены в численности врага. Туман плотным душным саваном окутал их со всех сторон, забираясь в рот, сдавливая горло и не давая отдышаться.

Иисус обменивается с Аароном взглядами, даря друг другу необходимую поддержку – кажется, тренировки готовили их именно к этому моменту. Они понимают, что за свою жизнь придется биться в самом буквальном смысле, стискивая зубы и сбивая костяшки в кровь. Иисус не дает мертвецам подойти совсем близко, зажать их в кольцо, отталкивая нескольких ногами, прежде чем размахнуться и снести первому голову. Смачный звук разрезаемой плоти бьет по ушам. Аарон не отстает, протыкая затылок ближайшему ходячему, отпихивая поверженное тело в сторону. Он использует свою металлическую руку как блок – просто вместо удара мертвецы пытаются вгрызться в нее зубами, пока он в этот момент вонзает нож по самую рукоятку им в черепа.

Иисус с разворота повергает противника, другому бьет в спину, задевая гнилой затылок с проглядывающими наружу мозгами, и тут же пригибается, чтобы подрезать сухожилия в ногах третьему. Он без колебаний разделывается с каждым мертвецом, попутно оглянувшись на Юджина, который тоже не остался безучастным и разобрался с подобравшимся сбоку ходячим. Аарон толкает мертвеца в сторону Иисуса, который, пригнувшись, разрубает его колени, заставляя рухнуть на постамент памятника. Удар ногой по черепушке – и на землю с чавкающим звуком обрушивается водопад крови. Видимо, мертвец был совсем свежий.

 

\- Ищи Пола. Давай, найди своего хозяина, приятель, - Дэрил постоянно оглядывается через плечо, проверяя, не сместилось ли движение толпы – организованных мертвецов уже не назовешь стадом, - но те придерживаются прежнего курса. Пес порывается броситься в сторону ходячих, туда, где он последний раз видел и чувствовал запах Пола, но Дэрил одергивает его, направляя в другую сторону. Им придется сделать крюк, прежде чем они смогут нагнать остальных, и этот факт убивает.

Дэрил бежит со всех ног, надеясь добраться до товарищей раньше, чем это сделает толпа. Пес какое-то время трусит рядом с ним, а потом замирает, уловив след, и ускоряется, уводя его в нужном направлении. Дэрил не уверен, что сейчас лучшее время для того, чтобы обратиться в веру, но он буквально начинает молиться, чтобы его Иисус был в порядке.

 

Они замирают, когда волна атаки прекращается, и оглядываются по сторонам, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Иисус всматривается в туман в ожидании второй волны, и холод пронзает его до самых легких. На кладбище застывает леденящая тишина, прерываемая хрипом мертвецов, становящимся все громче. Их количество стремительно увеличивается, и, пропасть ему на этом месте, если он не слышал загробный шепот. Больная игра воображения. Бред. Бред. Просто паника и ничего более. Но отчетливее слышится знакомый шепот со спины, и Юджин подтверждает догадку – их каким-то чудом нашла Мишонн. Она пытается помочь открыть засыпанные землей ворота, толкая их и дергая во все стороны. Команде из нескольких человек это удается гораздо быстрее, чем прежде ему одному, и Иисус, к своей радости, слышит скрип заржавевших петель.

\- Вытаскивай его, - командует он Аарону, - вперед, я разберусь!

А он прикроет. Выиграет им время для спасения. Глубоко вдыхая, Иисус уверенно устремляется вперед, тут же пронзая черепушку мертвецу, подходящему к воротам. Он входит в раж, пиная мертвеца в сторону и размахиваясь для удара. Организм выкладывается на максимум, почуяв надежду вот-вот выбраться из этого ада, нужно всего лишь продержаться еще немного. Всего полминуты, чтобы не дать ходячим помешать открыть ворота и всем выбраться. Иисус подпрыгивает, используя грудь ходячего как трамплин, чтобы с разворота уложить другого, тянущего к нему свои гнилые руки. Смачный звук, а затем грохот тяжелых тел об землю разрушает ненавистный хрип и шепот, забравшийся в мысли и сводящий с ума.

\- Иисус, быстрее! – Аарон срывает голос из-за другой стороны решетки, и он разворачивается, чтобы с упоением увидеть, что все друзья выбрались из проклятой ловушки. Они это сделали, почти победили. Иисус уверенно направляется вперед, концентрируясь на двух легких целях, каким-то образом пробравшихся мимо него и преградивших путь. Он не замечает, что начал моросить мелкий дождь, оседая на коже прохладными каплями, но это не приносит облегчения – его легкие фактически пылают. Он с легкостью сшибает первого ходячего и замахивается для второго удара, но лезвие меча неожиданно рассекает лишь воздух, не достигая цели. Иисус по инерции чуть не валится вперед, в сознании не может уложиться, как мертвец мог взять и просто… пригнуться. От удара в спину он издает хриплый стон, замерев на месте, словно по позвоночнику прошел разряд тока. Боль острым клинком пронзает грудную клетку глубже, насквозь, Иисус не может пошевелиться, ощущая, как легкие буквально схлопываются, а он теряет возможность вдохнуть. Перед глазами зажигаются яркие вспышки, а затем все вокруг начинает стремительно темнеть.

\- Вам здесь не место, - рычит ему на ухо мертвец, сжимая своей костлявой рукой его плечо. И с тем, как тело резко покидает металл, его стремительно оставляют силы. Иисус не понимает, что произошло, слышит лишь истошный крик друга, а затем все звуки и чувства резко гаснут в забвении, из которого он никак не сможет выбраться самостоятельно.

 

Пес подбегает к забору и нетерпеливо вертится на месте, дожидаясь, когда Дэрил его нагонит. Они спешат вдоль него, выискивая вход или хотя бы проем в сплошной стене. Шум мертвецов настолько громкий, что Дэрилу кажется, будто они все собрались за его спиной, но оглушительный крик перекрывает все, заставляя его сердце остановиться на мгновение. Дэрил уверен, что это голос Аарона, но он не может порадоваться тому, что нашел их, потому что, очевидно, произошло что-то непоправимое. Он перепрыгивает через камни и чертыхается, понимая, что вся эта история завела их на ебаное кладбище.

Арбалет привычно ложится в руку, когда Пес вновь набирает скорость, почти теряясь среди надгробий и тумана. Дэрил притормаживает, замечая фигуру ходячего, повернувшегося к воротам, и, не задумываясь, выпускает стрелу в его голову. Он видит Мишонн и еще каких-то не знакомых ему людей, но нигде не видит Пола.


	22. Колодец и маятник // The pit and the pendulum

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Hurt - House Carpenter_  
_Snow Ghosts - And The World Was Gone_  
_Chris Cornell - The Promise_  
_Gus Black - The World Is on Fire_

Дэрил растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, выискивая Пола рядом с собой, но видит лишь незнакомые лица – напряженные и сосредоточенные. Он смотрит в сторону ворот, но и там не находит того, кого хочет сейчас видеть больше всего, убедиться, что страх, вызванный услышанным криком, не оправдан. Туман обволакивает все вокруг, в нем утопают надгробия, тела мертвецов, и сам Дэрил чувствует, будто проваливается вниз следом за ними, начинает захлебываться удушающим белесым мороком. Кажется, что вместе с ним внутрь проскальзывает леденящий душу страх. Страх опустить глаза и увидеть то, чего он опасался больше собственной смерти.

Дэрил неуверенно оборачивается и отступает назад, выхватывая взглядом распростершуюся на земле фигуру. Ужас и паника крепнут в нем вместе с тем, как он начинает подмечать детали, умом постепенно понимая, что произошло, но сердцем не желая этого принимать. Он видит высокие ботинки на шнуровке, с которой Дэрилу всякий раз приходилось бороться битый час, в то время как Пол расправлялся с ней за несколько секунд, живо отбрасывая обувь в сторону. Видит безвольно раскинутые руки с развернутыми вверх ладонями. Блеклый металлический нагрудник, очевидно, оказавшийся бесполезным, и расплывающееся в районе груди темное пятно. Дэрил не в силах поднять глаза на лицо Пола. Он не может – не хочет, - видеть выцветшую зелень в его взгляде.

От полного отчаянья его спасает лишь одно – Дэрил замечает едва вздымающуюся от дыхания грудь, и в нем появляется надежда на то, что все еще можно исправить. Прорваться сквозь мертвецов, привезти в Хиллтоп, донести на руках, если придется. Он оглядывается по сторонам в поисках помощи, но всем, кажется, абсолютно плевать на то, что Пола ранили. Одного из них, блять. Человека, который отправился на поиски пропавшего члена другой общины, положившей огромный хуй на всех своих старых друзей. Дэрил душит в себе злость, ведь она сейчас далеко не самое важное.

Придется справляться самостоятельно, только если Аарон ему не поможет – единственный человек, которому никогда не было плевать. Его растерянность занимает всего несколько секунд, но Дэрил чувствует, что теряет драгоценное время. Он вновь поворачивается к Полу, забрасывает арбалет на плечо, готовый подхватить его на руки, но он не успевает ничего сделать. Снова.

Лезвие ножа блестит в свете показавшейся из-за туч луны, в следующее мгновение врезаясь в затылок Пола. Дэрил давится криком, беспомощно протягивая вперед руку в бессмысленной уже попытке остановить. Аарон решил все за него. За них обоих. Не оставил никакого, даже призрачного, шанса на иной исход. Дэрил обещал Полу, что сможет избавить его от участи прочих мертвецов, не оставит слоняться по округе, хрипя и волоча ноги, но также он обещал кое-что себе – бороться за его жизнь до последнего. И этот бой он, судя по всему, проиграл, даже не успев начать.

Дэрил падает на колени, не замечая, как мелкое каменное крошево врезается в ладони, когда он упирается ими в землю, зарывается в грунт ногтями, тихо воя от нахлынувшего на него осознания. Это конец. Уходя, он не нашел в себе ни сил, ни смелости задать Полу множество вопросов, сказать о том, как он любит его. Что не хочет отпускать. Он не побежал за ним. Не остановил. Не прижал к себе, как того хотел. А теперь и не сможет. Больше никогда.

Мертвецы подбираются все ближе, сжимая вокруг них плотное кольцо, но Дэрилу плевать. Теперь уже на все. Он мог продолжать жить с мыслью о том, что Пол в порядке, пусть и нашел свое счастье с кем-то другим – главное, что счастлив. Но сейчас… какой смысл? Голоса остальных за его спиной превращаются в какофонию, смешиваясь с шумом ветра, хрипом ходячих и его собственным сбитым дыханием. Из-за пелены слез перед глазами все плывет, но Дэрил даже на ощупь способен мгновенно отыскать руку Пола, сжать его пальцы, в надежде, что ему просто привиделось и Пол сейчас сожмет его ладонь в ответ, а потом Дэрил услышит его голос и на этот раз поверит, что все в порядке – так, как он всегда и говорил.

\- Нет… - Дэрил прижимается губами к еще теплой ладони, целует неподвижные пальцы, умоляя, чтобы время обернулось вспять. Чтобы он мог все исправить. Хотя бы позволить Полу остаться на той дороге, самому отправившись вместе с Аароном и Юджином, а не спорить с ним, думая, будто поступает правильно. Он практически никогда за свою жизнь не принимал правильных решений, кроме того, которое свело их вместе. – Зачем ты меня послушал? – Дэрил не реагирует на оклики окружающих и сбрасывает с плеча чью-то руку, когда его пытаются потянуть назад. Кто-то грубо хватает его за локоть, чтобы оттащить от Пола, но он не собирается выпускать из пальцев его ладонь. – Убирайтесь нахуй отсюда! – Дэрил озлобленно рычит, оборачиваясь к нечетким фигурам, стоящим за его спиной. Он не воспринимает ничего из того, что ему говорят, не в состоянии даже определить, кому принадлежит голос, вырывается из рук, готовый вышибить мозги каждому, кто снова попробует прикоснуться к нему или Полу. Особенно к Полу. – Нет! – он захлебывается криком, когда его вздергивают на ноги, а рука Пола выскальзывает из ладоней, безжизненно падая на землю.

 

\- Нет! – Дэрил путается в конечностях, не видя перед собой ничего – его сковывает какое-то покрывало, будто он застрял в собственном саване, - и он начинает задыхаться, не в силах восстановить дыхание даже после того, как ему удается сбросить с себя плотную ткань.

Паническая атака затягивает цепь на грудной клетке, не пропуская кислород в легкие. Дэрил видит привычную обстановку трейлера, в котором не изменилось практически ничего с момента его последнего пребывания в нем. Посуда на столе, его большая чашка со сколом на тумбе рядом с постелью, фартук с лобстером, книги и вещи Пола, разложенные на полках, его толстовка, висящая на спинке стула. Но Пола нигде нет. Дэрил дрожащими руками ощупывает матрас рядом с собой, но под пальцами только холодные скомканные простыни.

Он не может разобраться в том, что является сном, а что реальностью, продолжая сбивчиво хватать ртом воздух. Дэрил вскакивает на ноги, едва не падая на пол из-за не слушающегося его тела. Он пытается сморгнуть с глаз пелену, но слезы не перестают замыливать взгляд, и он добирается до двери, практически ничего не видя перед собой. Поселение обдает его оживленным ропотом – каждый, как и всегда, занят своим делом, но Дэрил кожей ощущает повисшее напряжение. Или дело в нем самом?

Он сбегает со ступенек, только чудом не падая на землю, и бежит к медицинскому трейлеру. Часть сна реальна – Дэрил знает это, - но остальное не более чем выверт его развороченного подсознания. Ему необходимо понять, что именно является правдой, иначе лучшим исходом для него будет удушье, вызванное паникой. Дэрил распахивает дверь лазарета, вваливаясь внутрь. Он хватается рукой за дверной косяк, удерживая себя в вертикальном положении, и, наконец, проглатывает застрявший в горле ком, видя экран аппарата, отсчитывающего удары сердца.

Пол лежит на больничной койке с кислородной маской на лице, опоясанный трубками, через которые к нему поступает воздух и раствор из капельницы, вместе с обезболивающим, но его туго перетянутая бинтами грудь мерно вздымается – вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. От хлынувшего в легкие кислорода у Дэрила начинает кружиться голова, и он оседает на пол, прижимаясь затылком к металлическому косяку. Он ненавидит свои кошмары и себя за то, что позволяет им настигать его каждую чертову ночь, стоит хоть на мгновение прикрыть глаза.

\- Эй, что с тобой?

Дэрил вскидывает голову, только сейчас замечая Аарона, присевшего рядом с ним со стаканом воды в руках. Он начинает понемногу приходить в себя, различать окружающий мир, а не только писк прибора. В трейлере прохладный воздух, пропитанный запахом медикаментов, а его лицо, наоборот, горит от катящихся по щекам слез. Только этого не хватало.

\- Я в норме, - он торопливо вытирает влажные дорожки рукавом рубашки, игнорируя многозначительный взгляд друга. Естественно, Аарон понимает, что он вовсе не в норме. Разве он может быть? Но Дэрил не готов жаловаться или плакаться кому-то в жилетку, рассказывая о своих снах и страхах – они и так слишком очевидны, и от этого ему тошно. В его голове творится полный кавардак, с которым необходимо разобраться, но только не под пристальным вниманием товарища или кого-либо другого.

\- Дэрил…

Дэрил отводит в сторону руку Аарона, в которой он держит стакан, и с трудом, но отказавшись от помощи, поднимается с пола, продолжая цепляться за дверной косяк.

\- Я же сказал, - он, пошатываясь, добредает к стулу рядом с Полом, на котором до этого сидел его друг. Дэрил кое-как устраивается на нем, поджав под себя одну ногу, только понимая, что выбежал из трейлера босиком и даже не заметил этого. – Можешь отдохнуть, я посижу с ним, - он не отводит глаз от бледного, практически слившегося по цвету с белой наволочкой, лица с темными кругами под глазами и синюшными губами, прикрытыми прозрачной маской.

\- Мы выпроводили тебя отдыхать всего пару часов назад, - в голосе Аарона слышно раздражение, которое он пытается скрыть. Дэрил понимает, что он беспокоится и о нем, и о Поле, но не может с собой ничего поделать. Лучше совсем не спать, чем спать и видеть то, что видит он. – Ты хотя бы ел?

Дэрил мычит что-то бессвязное в ответ, слышит тяжелый вздох Аарона, а затем то, как закрывается за ним дверь трейлера. Они старались не оставлять Пола одного, поэтому рядом с ним постоянно дежурил кто-то на случай, если тот очнется. Или если исход окажется не таким благоприятным. Дэрил не позволил приковать его к кровати наручниками, как это обычно делали с теми, кто оказывался на грани жизни и смерти, помня о том, как умерший, выбравшийся из медицинского трейлера, устроил себе пир и обратил множество людей, пока все безмятежно спали.

Дэрил практически не отходил от Пола, ненадолго поддаваясь лишь в те моменты, когда Аарон и Леви объединяли свои силы против него. А если у них не выходило убедить его хотя бы пять минут подышать свежим воздухом или что-нибудь съесть, к общему делу подключалась Тара, но и ее присутствие не всегда срабатывало.

\- Ты говорил мне, что воскреснешь, ведь ты, в конце концов, Иисус. Но третий день подходит к концу, Пол. Ты же не мог меня обмануть, правда? – сейчас Дэрил был готов поверить в любые бредни, любую библейскую историю, чудо или благословение, лишь бы оно заставило Пола, наконец, прийти в себя. Ему ведь уже повезло однажды. Он слишком многого хочет? О многом просит?

Но, может, он исчерпал весь свой запас уступок от вселенной, когда смог привезти Пола в поселение живым? За несколько дней воспоминания о той злополучной ночи не успели стереться. Напротив, адреналиновый туман развеялся, и Дэрил мог вспомнить каждую подробность, каждое слово и чувство, врезавшиеся в память. Он никогда не сможет забыть тот ужас, который испытал. Он не шел ни в какое сравнение с любой другой смертью, которую ему пришлось пережить. А ведь Пол в конечном счете остался в живых. Однако был момент, одно короткое мгновение, когда он поверил в неизбежное, ощутил на себе все, что было бы с ним, если бы Пола действительно не стало. И этого момента хватило Дэрилу для того, чтобы себя самого почувствовать мертвым.

 

_\- Нет! – он бросается вперед, перехватывая руку Аарона прежде, чем он успевает пронзить голову Пола ножом. – Он еще дышит! – Дэрил падает на колени рядом с потерявшим сознание Полом и резко дергает рукав своей рубашки, разрывая ткань. Он прикладывает ткань к ране, зажимая ее одной рукой, а второй пытается стащить с себя ремень, чтобы затянуть его на груди Пола, удержав тем самым ткань на одном месте. – Я вытащу его отсюда._

_Аарон качает головой на кажущуюся ему бессмысленной уверенность, сквозившую в голосе Дэрила, но сам зажимает рану, освобождая ему руки._

_\- Он истечет кровью по дороге и… - он замолкает, так и не договорив, стоит ему поймать на себе предупреждающий взгляд Дэрила. «Он истечет кровью и набросится на тебя», - вот, что он хотел сказать. Но это будет уже проблемой Дэрила, с которой он сможет справиться без чужих советов. А если и нет, то какая разница? Пол уже будет мертв, а Дэрил не сможет отпустить его, даже если тот вгрызется ему в глотку – ему и так станет плевать на то, что будет с ним. В любом случае, он не собирается лишать Пола жизни, пока еще остается шанс – даже ничтожный, - ее спасти._

_Он не обращает внимания на шепот мертвецов, прокатившийся по кладбищу, туже затягивая ремень так, чтобы он еще и хоть немного прикрывал рану сзади. Ходячие – или кем бы он ни были, - подступают все ближе, заключая их в кольцо, но Дэрил знает, в какую из разрушенных частей забора еще можно проскочить. Остальные справятся и без него – жили ведь они как-то эти несколько лет, - а вот Пол – нет. Лишь бы дотащить его до лошадей, но они оставили их слишком далеко._

_\- Мишонн, где ваши лошади? – Аарон задает вопрос быстрее него, понимая намерения Дэрила без слов. Он помогает поднять Пола, хотя трогать его, рискуя усугубить состояние еще больше, ему явно страшно так же, как и Дэрилу. Он хотя бы не пытается останавливать и отговаривать, понимая, что это бесполезная трата времени. К тому же, Дэрил уверен в том, что Аарон так же не стал бы никого слушать, если бы у него еще была возможность спасти Эрика._

_Мишонн напряженно всматривается в туман, скрывающий их преследователей, но отвечает, несмотря на проскользнувшее в голосе негодование. Плевать. Она бы поступила так же, будь на месте Пола другой, тот, кто действительно представлял для нее важность, и Дэрил, прожив несколько лет бок о бок с человеком, который важен ему, понял бы ее._

_Он берет Пола на руки, пропуская Аарона вперед, по пути объясняя, в каком направлении двигаться. К счастью, противник появляется перед ними лишь единожды, и Аарон быстро расправляется с ним – Пол хорошо его обучил и научит еще многому, но только когда выкарабкается. Дэрил переступает через тело, только замечая зажатый в руке «мертвеца» нож. Почему-то он все меньше верит в эволюцию ходячих, ведь для такого сложного процесса необходимо больше времени, и это понимает даже он, несмотря на свои скудные познания в школьной программе и отсутствие высшего образования._

_На них напали люди. Выряженные в лохмотья, обмазанные грязью и протухшей кровью, но люди. А значит, у них было подобие общины и правила – дерьмовые правила, позволяющие загонять и убивать других живых, - ведь без них невозможно адекватно существовать в любом обществе. Что ж, Дэрил разнесет все до основания, когда найдет их лагерь и этих тварей, независимо от того, что будет с Полом. Он не давал обещания избегать глупостей, если случится непоправимое._

_\- Сюда! – Аарон первым замечает привязанных к дереву лошадей и переходит на бег, спеша обыскать сумки на наличие бинтов или чего-нибудь еще, что могло бы пригодиться. - Подержи его, я сниму нагрудник, - Дэрил старается унять дрожь в теле, хотя его все равно ужасает то, как выглядит Пол – словно он какая-то кукла, безвольно свесившая руки, ни на что не реагирующая. Он боится не успеть, но пытается подавить этот страх, затолкать его поглубже внутрь и сосредоточиться только на конечной цели – привезти Пола домой живым._

_Аарон убирает пропитавшийся кровью рукав рубашки и перетягивает грудь и плечо Пола бинтом, делая это так быстро, насколько вообще возможно. Дэрилу приходится передать Пола в его руки, чтобы забраться на лошадь, и только с помощью Аарона ему удается поднять Пола к себе и хоть как-то устроить. Они усаживают его лицом к Дэрилу, и он прижимает Пола одной рукой к себе, другой удерживая поводья._

_\- Я выведу остальных._

_Дэрил кивает в ответ Аарону и пришпоривает лошадь – никто из них не дожидается момента, когда другой скроется из виду._

_Дэрил старается блокировать всевозможные мысли, способные свести его с ума, но он не может перестать чувствовать то, как горячая кровь пачкает его руку и рубашку на груди, проступая сквозь бинты. Он не ощущает дыхания Пола из-за усилившегося ветра, но то ли убеждает себя, то ли действительно чувствует медленные удары его сердца, и это заставляет двигаться быстрее, подгонять лошадь, едва ли способную развить большую скорость, чем есть сейчас. Дэрил забывает обо всех своих опасениях, связанных с ездой верхом, и лишь надеется на то, что конь не взбрыкнет и не сбросит их на землю, иначе они уже не смогут подняться._

_Он срезает дорогу там, где это возможно, скача сквозь высокую траву и даже заросли леса, выбрав едва заметную тропу. Дэрил морщится, когда ветки деревьев бьют его по лицу, но лишь крепче прижимает к себе Пола, защищая его от хлестких ударов. Его сердце едва ли не подпрыгивает к глотке, когда он видит открывающиеся им навстречу ворота Хиллтопа, но выдыхать еще рано. Дэрилу вообще кажется, что он не способен дышать._

_\- Что случилось?!_

_Дэрил останавливает взмыленную лошадь у самого медицинского трейлера, и видит рядом Леви, выбежавшего к ним. Он не дожидается ответа, помогая Дэрилу снять Пола с коня и занести внутрь лазарета, где уже суетится Энид, указывая, куда можно его уложить. Дозорные, видимо, сразу оповестили о том, что дело неладно и нужно быть готовым к худшему. Дэрил замечает Сиддика, очевидно, прибывшего в общину вместе с Мишонн, но, на самом деле, ему плевать на причину, по которой он здесь – его просто самую малость воодушевляет то, что Энид не придется справляться со всем одной._

_Дэрил отступает назад, дабы никому не мешать, и застывает у двери, не в состоянии, наконец, осознать, что ему удалось вернуть Пола в поселение. Он не слышит, о чем говорят люди вокруг, улавливая лишь то, что их губы шевелятся. Его взгляд прикован к Полу и только к нему. Он наблюдает за тем, как разрезают бинты и ткань реглана на его груди, обнажая залитую кровью кожу и кажущуюся незначительной рану. Энид готовит капельницу, пока Сиддик прощупывает пульс. Он сжимает пальцами запястье Пола и хмурится, прикасается к вене на шее, а затем отступает, опустив голову._

_\- Что ты… - Дэрил подается вперед, не понимая, почему он не собирается помогать. Почему он качает головой, давая отмашку Энид также отставить стойку с капельницей в сторону._

_\- Пульса нет._

_После этих слов все внутри Дэрила обрывается. Он каменеет, в то время как все его нутро рвется вперед, чтобы схватить Сиддика и хорошенько его встряхнуть, приказать сделать хоть что-нибудь, запустить сердце, не прекращать попыток вернуть Пола к жизни. Разве это возможно? Почему он даже не пытается бороться?_

_Леви, которого Дэрил прежде не замечал, порывисто прижимается к нему, заключая в крепкие объятья. Дэрил слышит тихий отчаянный всхлип и не может разобрать, кому из них он принадлежит. Он даже не в состоянии поднять руку и положить ее на плечо Леви или оттолкнуть его от себя. Дэрил не понимает, способен ли он теперь вообще хоть на что-то, ощущая всепоглощающую пустоту в груди, разрастающуюся с каждым мгновением все больше и больше._

_\- Нет, я его чувствую, - голос Энид словно развеивает сгустившийся вокруг мрак, разрезая тьму едва трепещущим лучом надежды. Сиддик удивленно моргает, но, к его чести, мгновенно реагирует на оклик, пододвигая к операционному столу тележку с инструментами. – Мы будем оперировать, а вам лучше выйти._

_Дэрил набирает в легкие воздуха, чтобы воспротивиться, остаться, помочь, если придется, но Леви приходит в чувство намного быстрее, за руку вытаскивая его из трейлера на улицу._

_Дэрил опускается на ступеньку прежде, чем ноги его подводят. Он вновь вынужден сидеть рядом с лазаретом, дожидаясь новостей о том, прошло ли все хорошо, и его руки снова покрыты кровью, но на этот раз Пол не сидит рядом – он находится по ту сторону двери. Дэрил смотрит на свои ладони, на то, как дрожат пальцы, и не может поверить в происходящее. Когда они были вместе, то казались друг другу неуязвимыми. По крайней мере, Дэрил верил в это. В то, что на самом деле не может произойти ничего серьезного, пока один прикрывает другого. Они были способны преодолеть все, пока были рядом. И это тоже казалось бесконечным, а потом вдруг прекратилось._

_Ступенька скрипит, когда Леви садится рядом с ним. Вокруг них будто образовался незримый купол, пределы которого никто не смел переступить, и даже Тары почему-то не видно рядом, хотя Дэрилу казалось, что прошло, как минимум, несколько часов с момента их прибытия и еще вечность между осознанием смерти Пола и появлением надежды на то, что он все еще жив. Леви не пытается расспросить его о случившемся, лишь напряженно сидит рядом, сцепив пальцы в замок. Дэрил должен его ненавидеть за то, что с появлением Леви все разрушилось – так он думает, - но вместо этого испытывает странное чувство. Понимание. Осознание того, что сейчас он является, наверное, единственным человеком, волнующимся так же, как и он сам. Для которого Пол не был просто парнем с забавной кличкой, ответственным за все и за всех._

_Дэрил настолько привык к повисшей между ними тишине, что невольно дергается от звука чужого голоса._

_\- Мне тоже страшно._

_Он не знает, который сейчас час, но небо уже начинает светлеть, а они все сидят на пороге медицинского трейлера и ждут._

_\- Но это ведь Иисус. Он справится._

_Всегда справлялся. Дэрил знает об этом. Но еще он знает о том, как несправедлива порой бывает жизнь. Она уже забрала многих из тех, кто был ему дорог, и теперь нацелилась на единственную оставшуюся у него причину продолжить выживать._

_Солнце поднимается все выше, начинают просыпаться люди, и дверь за их спинами открывается, заставляя обоих вскочить на ноги. Они с Леви не спали всю ночь, отмахнувшись от Тары, вскоре все же решившейся к ним подойти и предложившей хоть немного отдохнуть. Энид выглядит предельно уставшей и, кажется, даже не замечает пятен крови, оставшихся на ее футболке, но она не прячет взгляда – что было бы дурным знаком, - и говорит спокойно, пусть в ней все равно чувствуется остаточное волнение._

_\- Мы сделали все, что было в наших силах. Иисус потерял много крови. Нам пришлось удалить часть поврежденного легкого и сделать переливание, но ему повезло, что крупные артерии и другие органы не были задеты. Ему придется провести какое-то время под аппаратом искусственного дыхания, чтобы нормализовать работу легких, но всё остальное будет зависеть исключительно от него и того, как справится с повреждениями организм, - она переводит дыхание и опускает напряженные плечи, кажется, даже не осознавая до конца, что они с Сиддиком провернули этой ночью. – Главное, предотвратить воспаление – у нас не так много антибиотиков, но мы будем вводить их хотя бы малыми дозами вместе с обезболивающим. Не могу сказать, когда он придет в себя. Нам остается только надеяться на лучшее._

_\- Спасибо, - едва ли одно это слово способно передать всю степень благодарности Дэрила ей и Сиддику за то, что они смогли спасти Полу жизнь. И за то, что Энид не усомнилась в том, что он очнется, лишь сказав, что срок ожидания может оказаться любым._

_Дэрил аккуратно обходит ее, подступая к двери. Леви держится прямо за ним, и Энид не пытается остановить их – только качает головой, наконец, замечая кровь на своей одежде, безуспешно старается стереть ее, нервно растирая ткань._

_\- Убери наручники, - Дэрил сжимает дверной косяк, увидев, как Сиддик застегивает металлический браслет на запястье Пола, другой его край фиксируя на больничной койке._

_\- Он может…_

_\- Он не обратится, - Дэрил решительно проходит внутрь трейлера и требовательно протягивает ладонь, дожидаясь, когда Сиддик отдаст ему ключ. – Я пригляжу за ним, - доктор одаривает его недоверчивым взглядом, но все же уступает. Дэрил быстро отстегивает браслеты, аккуратно растирая пальцами прохладное запястье Пола._

_Мерный писк приборов гипнотизирует и расслабляет его, но от взгляда на Пола Дэрилу становится дурно. Он понимает, что все эти трубки, маска, капельницы и аппараты помогают поддерживать в нем жизнь, пока Пол не станет способен делать это самостоятельно, но Дэрилу страшно даже думать о том, что этого может и не произойти. Что-то всегда может пойти не так, и тогда Пол окажется прикован к постели, а для него это стало бы самым страшным из возможных наказаний – хуже смерти._

_Дэрил опускается на пол рядом с постелью и прикрывает глаза, откинув голову на край одеяла, укрывающего Пола. Он смертельно устал и вряд ли сможет в ближайшее время снова подняться на ноги, исчерпав последние свои силы на то, чтобы снять с Пола наручники. Но и уснуть ему не удастся. Дэрил не слышит, о чем говорят Леви с Сиддиком, сосредоточившись на звуке аппарата, отсчитывающего биение сердца, лишь чувствует, как чужая рука ложится на его плечо, коротко сжимая, а затем ощущает, что в трейлере больше не остается людей, кроме них с Полом._

_\- Где Дэрил? Мы привезли девчонку, ее нужно допросить._

_Дэрил дергается, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, когда слышит голос Мишонн рядом с дверью. Он бросает взгляд на окно, сквозь которое внутрь пробиваются яркие лучи солнца, словно вчера не было никаких грозовых облаков и укрывшего окрестности тумана. За все это время он так ни разу и не уснул, периодически погружаясь лишь в какой-то странный транс, сопровождаемый гулом медицинской аппаратуры. Стоило сну – кошмарам, - протянуть к нему свои холодные скрюченные пальцы, как Дэрил тут же открывал глаза, первым делом оглядываясь через плечо на Пола. Всякий раз он тратил несколько минут на наблюдение за тем, как вздымается его грудь, прежде чем окончательно убеждался в том, что Пол все еще жив. Все еще с ним._

_\- Дэрил не будет никого сейчас допрашивать._

_Дэрил удивлен тому, как звучит голос Леви - его интонация наталкивает на мысли о том, что парень скорее встанет на пороге с пистолетом, чем позволит кому-либо побеспокоить его и Пола._

_\- Слушай, я не знаю, кто ты, но это явно не тебе решать, - Мишонн раздражена, но это, кажется, стало ее обычным состоянием._

_\- Я не знаю, кто ты, но ты явно не слышишь, что тебе говорят – Дэрил не будет ничего делать._

_Дэрил склоняет голову на бок, прижимаясь щекой к раскрытой ладони Пола. Да, он не будет ничего делать. Не способен, даже если бы и хотел._

_\- Леви… - он ожидал вновь услышать голос Мишонн, но в разговор вмешивается Аарон. Значит, с ним тоже все в порядке и он вывел остальных, как и обещал, - мы все сейчас на нервах. Но он прав – Дэрил не в состоянии тебе помочь, - ему интересно, успел ли Леви рассказать Аарону обо всем или он просто сам догадывался о том, как Дэрил сейчас мог себя чувствовать._

_Мишонн требует объяснений, привыкшая за годы руководства общиной получать ответы на свои вопросы, но на этот раз никто не обязан ей отвечать. Дэрил поворачивается к скрипнувшей двери, ожидая увидеть ее на пороге, но в трейлер входят только Аарон и Леви. Последний явно не в восторге от нового знакомства, но выражение на его лице смягчается, когда он обращает свое внимание на постель Пола и на Дэрила, так и оставшегося сидеть на полу._

_\- Как он?_

_Дэрил пожимает плечами на вопрос Аарона. Пол жив, но пока не приходил в себя._

_\- С остальными все в порядке? – его голос хрипит от долгого молчания. Дэрил пытается подняться, но терпит неудачу, поэтому ему приходится ухватиться за протянутую ладонь Аарона. Он видит свои руки с запекшейся на них кровью и удивленно моргает, словно ожидал, будто она сама исчезнет за ночь._

_\- Да, вернулись практически без происшествий. Энид сейчас осматривает ногу Юджина, а Мишонн… пошла узнавать подробности у одной из них, - Аарон явно хочет сказать что-то еще, но Леви прерывает его, вновь возвращая себе недовольное выражение лица._

_\- Мишонн? Та, из-за которой ты не можешь навещать нас, когда захочешь?_

_Аарон согласно кивает, а Дэрил усмехается, представляя, насколько не в восторге сама Мишонн от нового знакомства. Наверняка, не меньше, чем Леви._

_\- Они используют маски из кожи мертвецов, чтобы слиться с толпой, - разговор вновь возвращается к серьезной теме и Леви замолкает, на удивление, не задавая никаких вопросов. Может, Аарон успел рассказать ему о том, что произошло. Что ж, примерно чего-то такого Дэрил и ожидал. Никаких сверхъестественных сил, эволюции или любого другого необъяснимого дерьма – просто люди. Люди, притворяющиеся мертвецами и поступающие так же._

_\- Мы сможем найти их, как бы хорошо они ни скрывались, - Дэрил сам займется этим, если придется. Но только после того, как убедится, что с Полом все в порядке._

_\- Сначала тебе необходимо отдохнуть. Хотя бы переодеться и поесть, - Аарон продолжает придерживать его за руку, окидывая взглядом перепачканную одежду и руки._

_\- Вам обоим, вообще-то, - отзывается Леви. Он присаживается на край кровати рядом с Полом с противоположной от них стороны и теперь внимательно наблюдает за показаниями приборов, так же, как Дэрил до этого вслушивался в их писк. – Я побуду с ним, - Дэрилу не хочется оставлять Пола ни на минуту, но, кажется, он лишил Леви возможности самому остаться с ним наедине. Теперь он, вроде как, имел на это куда больше прав, чем Дэрил. – Твои вещи лежат там же, где и раньше, - добавляет Леви, когда они с Аароном доходят до двери. Дэрил удивленно оглядывается, не понимая, почему Пол не избавился от них или не отдал кому-то другому. Может, думал, что он вернется за ними?_

 

Аарон отказывается уходить вместе с Мишонн обратно в Александрию, заняв место одного из дежурных рядом с постелью Пола. С одной стороны, Дэрил рад этому, но с другой, игнорировать старого друга ему намного сложнее, чем всех остальных. К нему приходится прислушиваться, изредка идти на уступки, но Дэрил доверяет ему, поэтому может позволить себе несколько минут передышки, когда Аарон остается рядом с Полом. Тем не менее, он все равно проводит больше всего времени в медицинском трейлере, боясь пропустить момент, когда Пол откроет глаза или, не дай бог, приборы оповестят о сбое работы его сердца или легких.

Тара наведывается к ним практически каждую свободную минуту, держа при себе причитания по поводу того, что она вообще-то говорила Полу остаться и заняться своими делами, а не лезть на рожон. Но она все равно не может долго злиться на него и переживает так же, как и все они, всякий раз спрашивая о его состоянии, даже зная, что оно не меняется. Она даже не возмущается тому, что ей вновь приходится присматривать за Псом, вернувшимся вместе с Аароном и остальными, в довесок к ответственности за весь Хиллтоп.

\- Я люблю тебя, даже если ты меня больше нет, - Дэрил аккуратно касается волос Пола, больше не стянутых резинкой – когда он, наконец, отмыл руки от крови и больше не боялся испачкать ею Пола, он сам снял ее, чтобы тугой пучок не мешал ему. – И я уйду, как ты и хотел. Только дай сначала убедиться, что тебе больше ничего не угрожает, - после за ним будет, кому присмотреть. Впрочем, есть и сейчас, но Дэрил не может пересилить себя и уйти, оставшись в неведении.

Его оставляют в покое до самого утра, пока Аарон не появляется на пороге лазарета, настойчиво рекомендуя Дэрилу взять перерыв, хотя бы десять минут полежать на нормальной постели, а не сидеть, скрючившись, на неудобном стуле, и, наконец, поесть, иначе Пол, проснувшись, увидит его иссохшее подобие и будет этому абсолютно точно не рад. Последний аргумент – единственное, что действительно срабатывает. Дэрилу меньше всего хочется огорчать Пола, пусть он даже не уверен в том, будет ли он вообще рад его видеть.

Он бредет к трейлеру, встречая по пути Леви с парой тарелок овощей, которые он несет к медицинскому трейлеру, видимо, решив позавтракать вместе с Аароном там.

\- Я оставил твою порцию на столе.

Дэрил благодарно кивает, после действительно находя тарелку с едой на обеденном столе, рядом с чашкой еще теплого чая. Он проглатывает пару ломтиков запеченного картофеля и не знает, что ему делать дальше. Засыпать страшно, поэтому он даже не смотрит в сторону матраса, вместо этого начиная бродить по небольшому пространству, заставленному мебелью и книгами.

Дэрил узнает названия всех книг, которые они находили вместе с Полом и везли домой, вспоминает тихие вечера, проведенные за чтением, когда на улице было слишком холодно, чтобы отправиться на вылазку, или они уставали после дня за работой в поселении. Он проводит пальцами по стопке у дивана и берет верхнюю книгу. Она оказывается легче, чем выглядит. Дэрил пролистывает несколько страниц и натыкается на углубление, вырезанное во всех остальных. Он вновь смотрит на обложку со знакомым названием и вспоминает, как Пол однажды рассказывал ему о том, что хранит пули в одной из книг. «Прощай, оружие!», - Дэрилу изначально казалось забавным хранить боеприпасы в книге с таким названием.

Впрочем, патронов в тайнике практически нет. Он находит ключ от мотоцикла, на котором они сбегали из Святилища, удивляясь, почему Пол до сих пор хранит его, несмотря на то, что Дэрил давно вернул себе свой байк. Под ключом Дэрил видит небольшую квадратную карточку, перевернув которую, чувствует, как его сердце пропускает удар. Пол мог хранить его вещи, но Дэрил не думал, что он продолжит хранить и их совместную фотографию. Он спрятал ее, но не выбросил, не порвал. Может, просто не смог избавиться, как этого не смог сделать и сам Дэрил.

Он заворожено рассматривает изображение, испытывая смешанное чувство боли и эйфории в груди. Что будет, если Пол так и не сможет очнуться? Дэрил не мог поверить в то, что у него останутся только воспоминания – две фотокарточки и кольцо, которые он будет носить с собой, наверное, до конца своих дней, сожалея о том, что так и не смог сделать ничего, чтобы вернуть Пола обратно. Дэрил оседает на диван, продолжая изучать их счастливые лица. Тогда в жизни было не все сладко, но они даже не представляли, что ожидает их впереди. Поэтому и радовались короткому мигу спокойствия и уединения, а потом, кажется, настолько привыкли друг к другу, что перестали понимать, каково это.

\- Дэрил!

Он подскакивает на диване от неожиданности, пряча фотографию обратно в книгу. Аарон, появившийся на пороге трейлера, тяжело дышит, но это не мешает ему широко улыбаться:

\- Он очнулся!

Дэрилу даже не нужно ничего объяснять. Он подрывается на ноги, едва не сбивая Аарона, успевшего вовремя отпрянуть в сторону от дверного проема. Сердце неистово колотится в груди, изнывая от желания, наконец, встретиться взглядом с Полом, и плевать, что будет после этого. Попросит ли он его уйти, как можно скорее или позволит остаться еще хотя бы на день, посидеть рядом и поговорить. Дэрил распахивает дверь медицинского трейлера и в который уже раз застывает на пороге, во все глаза глядя на Пола, успевшего стащить с себя кислородную маску. Он не может поверить в то, как сильно ему повезло вновь увидеть его глаза. Дэрил уверен, что ему еще придется расплатиться со вселенной за все чудеса, случившиеся в последние дни, но это не имеет значения, если Пол жив и смотрит на него в ответ.


	23. Безымянный // The Innamable

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Sylvan Esso - Die Young_  
_Les Friction - Who Will Save You Now  
__Reflect_ _Love_ _Back_ _-_ _The_ _Return_

 

Темнота оглушительно треснула, впуская в себя какие-то обрывки чувств. Перед сомкнутыми веками начинают вспыхивать красные пятна, каждое из которых означает боль. Снова и снова. И снова. Затем вдруг в них вмешивается что-то голубое, побеждая красные вспышки, унимая боль. Голубым оттенкам помогает белый, вытравливая всю яркость, он разливается по сознанию, словно морские волны, успокаивая, убаюкивая, стирая любые намеки на мысли.

Первая вспышка сознания происходит, когда Пол слышит знакомый голос. Он ощущает чье-то теплое прикосновение к ладони, но не может пошевелиться. И снова наступает тьма, превратившая его в камень, вытянувшая все силы, стершая понятие времени и обратившая ее в пустоту, в которой едва слышимым эхом отдаются чужие страдания.

Темнота стремительно рушится в одно, не запланированное мгновение, не имея никаких видимых предпосылок. Иисус с огромным усилием приоткрывает глаза, вырываясь из капкана бреда, кошмара и оглушающей боли, стучащей в висках. Остатки кататонического ужаса мечутся в груди, но он не помнит и не может определить причину сжирающего его страха. Сквозь звон в ушах он едва различает чужой голос.

\- О, слава богу, - выдыхает кто-то рядом. Иисус хмурится, пытаясь разглядеть приблизившегося человека. Глаза не слепит солнечный свет, проникая лишь через небольшое окно трейлера у изголовья кровати. - Все в порядке. Ты в безопасности, в Хиллтопе.

Наконец, зрение фокусируется, и он узнает Аарона, так очаровательно морщащего лоб и всматривающегося в его лицо, словно сейчас расплачется.

\- Мы думали, что потеряли тебя, - позади него тут же появляется Леви, опускаясь с другой стороны постели, чтобы сжать руку Иисуса. – Но ты же не бросил бы меня снова, да? – жалобно спрашивает он и прижимается лбом к его виску. Ощущение чужих теплых прикосновений успокаивает лучше, чем любые слова, и страх постепенно отступает, а Иисус вымученно улыбается друзьям. Он обводит взглядом медицинский трейлер, и в голове постепенно начинает укладываться смысл услышанных слов, но минуты тикают, а способность соображать не спешит возвращаться. Он поднимает свободную руку и находит на своем лице кислородную маску, из-за которой бессмысленно пытаться что-то сказать, и слабые пальцы принимаются ее снимать. Леви тут же приходит на помощь, стягивая резинку, держащую маску, с затылка.

Иисус пытается сдвинуться, приподняться, но в тело вдруг вгрызаются миллионы острых клыков, пронзая каждую конечность, каждую клетку. Он жмурится, отчаянно стискивая зубы, и замирает, дожидаясь, когда сможет вдохнуть без боли, инстинктивно сжимает запястье Аарона, пытаясь справиться с ней. Чтобы не в одиночку. Словно, если разделить ее с кем-то, она будет не так отчаянно рвать на части. Иисус замечает свою перебинтованную грудь и думает, что вряд ли захочет смотреться в зеркало в ближайшее время – его внешний вид наверняка соответствует самочувствию.

\- Воу, полегче, парень. У тебя легкое пробито. Тебе нельзя вставать, - друг стремится успокоить и уложить Иисуса обратно, - ты потерял много крови.

\- Что случилось? – произносит он и тут же морщится от того, что слова скребут по горлу, как наждачка. - Воды…

Леви тут же подносит стакан к его рту, но Иисус хочет справиться самостоятельно, приподнимая голову и хватаясь за чужую руку. Вода ощутимо опускается в пустой желудок и неприятно наполняет его. Иисусу даже кажется, что его сейчас стошнит. Он глубоко вдыхает, чтобы унять мерзкое ощущение на корне языка, и осознает, как тяжело ему дается каждый выдох без кислородной маски.

\- Ты… на нас напали, - отвечает Аарон, явно не зная, как подобрать слова. Словно это он лишен возможности нормально говорить.

\- Кто-нибудь еще пострадал? – тут же спрашивает Иисус, поднимая обеспокоенный взгляд и переводя его на Леви, - где Дэрил? – которого почему-то нет в палате. Который был в ту ночь с ними, который остался на дороге отвлекать мертвецов. Сердце бьет со всей дури в поврежденные ребра, а паника начинает метаться шуганной птицей, подкидывая кошмары о том, что…  что… но Аарон не дает ей сформироваться в отчетливые образы, поспешно объясняя.

\- Больше никто не пострадал. С Дэрилом все в порядке. Он отдыхает. Спит. Практически не отходил от тебя все дни, - успокаивающе произносит он и забирает пустой стакан из рук Иисуса.

\- Дни...? – он наконец-то может выдохнуть, чтобы усмирить сердце, но хмурится от появления новых вопросов. Сколько прошло времени? Кто вытащил его с кладбища, и что вообще произошло там?

\- Ты… был в отключке четыре дня. Дэрил привез тебя, едва успел.

От мысли об этом хочется выть. Иисус бессильно прикрывает глаза, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, но чувствует, как его начинает трясти лихорадка. Главное, что со всеми остальными все в полном порядке. Только это главное. Когда он приоткрывает глаза, в них стоят слезы от шока, от боли, пронизывающей тело и дожидающейся подходящей минуты, чтобы выпытать у него очередной стон, от жалости к самому себе, от невыносимости осознания близкого конца. Он ведь мог даже не успеть попрощаться… Иисус сжимает губы, вглядываясь в лица окружающих людей, у которых глаза почему-то тоже на мокром месте.

\- Прекратите. А то я сам сейчас расплачусь, - произносит он, стараясь улыбнуться, и шумно втягивает носом воздух. Раньше он думал, что всем будет плевать на его смерть – заколотят в гроб, похоронят, даже надгробного камня не поставят. Упомянут пару раз в своих речах и разговоре, а затем воспоминания развеются прахом по ветру. Но прямо сейчас он видит Аарона и Леви, которые переживали за него все эти дни и ждали пробуждения, сидя рядом. Так же, как и Дэрил. И Иисус никак не имел права их подвести и не оправдать ожидания. Он прекрасно знает, что Аарона в Александрии ждет дочь, но он остался здесь, чтобы убедиться, что с другом все будет в порядке, и нельзя описать, как сильно Иисус благодарен другу за такую жертву.

Тягучим медом его обволакивает мысль, что у него наконец-то есть семья. Настоящая. Та, которой у него никогда не было и о которой он даже не мечтал. Алекс, кажется, переживал больше из-за возможного убийства человека, чем от потери близкого. Когда Пол, сбегая от полиции после ограбления ювелирного, сломал лодыжку в недостроенном доме, никто не привез его в больницу. Спрятав украденное, он кое-как доковылял сам. Никто не забрал его после операции и не отвез домой, не позаботился и не спрашивал о самочувствии. Хорошо, что в том мире существовала доставка еды, иначе бы Пол откинулся от голода.

Иисус приподнимается и тут же в новом приступе боли, отзывающейся физическими воспоминаниями пронзившего его клинка, хватается за перебинтованную грудь.

\- Помогите. Я всю спину отлежал.

\- Тебе нельзя, - снова те же слова, но друзья все-таки помогают ему сесть и подкладывают подушку под спину, чтобы было помягче.

\- Я спал… сколько ты сказал? Четыре дня? Мне не просто можно, мне даже нужно это, - заявляет Иисус, всячески пытаясь изобразить, что с ним все в порядке, но выражение страдания то и дело ломает мимику.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Ну, я наконец-то выспался, - тихо смеется Иисус, - хотя сны были кошмарными. И я, видимо, продолжаю бредить. Мне показалось, что… - он поднимает растерянный взгляд на Аарона, зная, что его слова прозвучат полнейшим бредом. Это ведь все сон, да? Картинки воспаленного сознания, сражающегося за пробуждение. Но никто не осудит Иисуса за предположение, за то, что поделился своими подозрениями, - …ходячий говорил… он прошептал мне на ухо, что мне тут не место, - и действительно, кладбище – царство мертвецов.

На лице Аарона мелькает что-то странное, и Иисус хмурится, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает новая волна лихорадки. Он даже не представляет, что сейчас услышит, ведь надеялся получить опровержение своим страхам.

\- Это был не ходячий. А человек в маске ходячего. Как и десятки других, с которыми мы сражались. Они носят их кожу…

Иисуса током прошибает осознание того, что они убивали живых… может, под удар его меча и попала парочка ходячих, но некоторые точно были не мертвецами. Он жмурится, закрывая ладонями лицо, отмечая, что левая рука плохо слушается и каждое движение ею для него мучительно. Он… знал это на каком-то уровне подсознания, но отказывался признавать. Значит, все теории, построенные на том перекрестке – лживы. Никто не эволюционировал. Их истинный враг – это люди, как, впрочем, и всегда. От этого не вздохнуть с облегчением, и вряд ли бы что-либо изменилось, если бы они обладали этой информацией прежде. Им все равно пришлось бы защищаться и спасать свою жизнь. Убивать – фундаментальный закон нового мира.

\- Можете… можете позвать Дэрила? – он отнимает руки от лица, поворачиваясь к Аарону. Да, они говорили, что охотник спит, но Полу отчаянно нужно увидеть его прямо сейчас. Только он сможет дать ему необходимое спокойствие.

Когда Аарон уходит, адреналин поднимает Иисуса с постели, сердце как безумное – колошматит в больные ребра, и он сдвигается на край койки, чтобы опустить ноги. Трубочка, идущая от капельницы к его руке, натягивается, и он ощущает, как неприятно дернулась под кожей на его предплечье игла. Он не знает, зачем это сделал - ведь все равно не собирается никуда идти, да и прежде нужно одеться – пока что его прикрывает лишь простыня.

Буквально через мгновение дверь трейлера распахивается, и на пороге, чуть запыхавшись, появляется Дэрил. С ним все в порядке, как и говорит Аарон, просто вымотан волнением и по внешнему виду словно толком не спал. Пол немного совестно, что он выдернул охотника из постели, но смотрит вперед, затаив дыхание, и весь его мир сужается до одного человека. Они ведь могли больше никогда не увидеться. И с Дэрилом чуть не случилось то, чего Пол так отчаянно опасался, из-за чего и принял решение о расставании, и это бьет его сердце вдребезги, раз клинку того шепчущего мертвеца не удалось.

Облегчение окатывает Дэрила с головы до ног, подобно ушату ледяной воды, прояснившей затуманенное последними днями сознание. Дэрил даже представить не мог, в каком жутком состоянии находился все то время, которое Пол провел на больничной койке, не подавая никаких признаков скорого пробуждения. Он уже начал отчаиваться, как бы ни старался гнать от себя мысли о том, что больше не сможет поговорить с ним, увидеть, как он улыбается, а главное, как смотрит – только на него, - в ответ.

 - Почему ты смотришь на меня как на призрака? – неловко усмехается Пол, нарушая явно затянувшуюся тишину, и восторженно вздыхает, когда Дэрил преодолевает разделяющее их расстояния, явно желая того же, чего и он. Чувствуя это.

Дэрил действительно видел перед собой призрака. Видение, отражающее его желание стереть все размолвки и сделать вид, будто не было никакого расставания, и месяца, проведенного в одиночестве в лесу, тоже не было. Дэрил почти верит в это, аккуратно прижимая Пола к себе, чувствуя, как он тянется ему навстречу, сминает пальцами ткань рубашки на спине и тихо бормочет еще охрипшим после долгого молчания голосом, опаляя дыханием ухо.

\- Боже.

Дрожь, окутавшую тело, не назовешь простыми мурашками, Дэрила натурально трясет – все внутри переворачивается, смешивается, превращаясь во взрывной коктейль из эмоций и слов, которые ему хочется выразить, но они скорее разорвут его, чем он позволит им выйти наружу. Пол физически ощущает, что Дэрил на него не злится за все те ничтожные и не объясняющие сути дела слова, за поступок, разлучивший их.

– Ты пахнешь моим шампунем, - тихо смеется Пол, не зная, что сказать, поэтому вырывается пустая легкая болтовня. А сказать хочется многое, и объясниться, и вообще… кажется, он начинает захлебываться от волнения.

А Дэрилу хочется рассказать, как этот запах доводил его до ручки, когда он оказывался заперт в четырех стенах его трейлера, поддавался соблазну поспать хотя бы с десяток минут, лишь бы представить, будто все в порядке, но вместо этого просыпался в холодном поту. Но больше ему хочется, чтобы Пол продолжал говорить. Все, что угодно, только бы слышать его голос, потому что Дэрил все еще не уверен в реальности происходящего, или это очередной выверт подсознания, который снова закончится тем, что он увидит блеск металлического лезвия у его затылка и услышит свой задушенный крик.

– Ты спас меня, - едва слышимым шепотом из-за севшего голоса произносит Пол и чуть отдаляется, чтобы видеть лицо Дэрила.

\- Энид тебя спасла, - Дэрил прикусывает губу и качает головой, приглаживая его спутанные волосы.

Дэрил спас бы его, позволив остаться на дороге, но он настоял на обратном и чуть не пожертвовал жизнью Пола в угоду своему упрямству и мысли, будто он всегда прав. Он мог не успеть, появиться еще позже, хотя и так опоздал. Мог поверить Сиддику и опустить руки. Впрочем, он поверил. А Энид нет. Вряд ли Дэрил когда-то найдет способ достойно ее за это отблагодарить.

Но Пол благодарен за его упрямство – за то, что не отпустил, не позволил пропасть в забвении, толком не осознав произошедшего. Ему хочется прямо сейчас податься вперед и поцеловать Дэрила, он даже опускает глаза вниз, на его губы, но от волнения сердце начинает бить в поврежденные ребра, сокрушая такой болью, которую Пол еще не испытывал. Он судорожно хватается за грудь, отпуская Дэрила и инстинктивно пытаясь унять боль. Дэрил испуганно убирает руки, боясь, что это он сделал что-то не так, случайно надавил на рану или потянул за одну из трубок, нарушив механизм жизнеобеспечения. Он не знает, нормально ли это, должно ли Полу быть так больно и будет ли его тело болеть постоянно до тех самых пор, пока организм хотя бы не настроится на прежний режим работы. Дэрил замечает, что Пол тянется к кислородной маске, и помогает ему придержать ее, пока тот пытается нормализовать дыхание, но затем отходит, скрещивая руки на груди, пряча ладони, чтобы не поддаться соблазну вновь прикоснуться, рискуя вызвать новый приступ.

Полу будто вновь нужно учиться дышать. Он осторожно делает несколько вдохов, в попытках угомонить проклятое сердце, но при взгляде на Дэрила оно вновь сбивает свой ритм от счастья и переживаний. Медленный вдох и выдох, в надежде, что грудь перестанет колоть тысяча кинжалов.

\- А вот теперь… - он отнимает маску от лица, убеждаясь, что наконец-то немного перестал умирать, - беру свои слова назад, я действительно думаю, что сдохнуть было неплохой идеей. – Если его, конечно, не убьют сейчас за такие шутки. Задушить подушкой будет самым гуманным способом, чтобы он больше не содрогался от боли.

Дэрила передергивает от его слов – ему не смешно. Он думал, что Пол мертв. Дважды. Дэрилу бесконечно жаль за то, что Полу приходится испытывать всю эту боль, которую он не заслужил. Но за свое немалое количество прожитых лет он уяснил одну не очень приятную, но неоспоримую вещь. Порой боль – единственное чувство, способное помочь на самом деле осознать, что ты все еще жив.

\- У меня есть… кое-что… - вдруг неловко подает голос Леви и поворачивает голову в сторону, убеждаясь, что никто за исключением присутствующих их не слышит, - Энид не понравится. Но это действительно снимает боль. Когда я сломал кость в бедре, это мне помогло пережить первые дни, пока не стало сносно.

Дэрил переводит обеспокоенный взгляд с Пола на Леви и обратно, как и каждый в комнате понимая, о чем именно идет речь. После того разговора о прошлом Пола, когда он рассказывал о своем бывшем и его своеобразном способе повеселиться, накачав парня наркотиками до бессознательного состояния, Дэрил не может спокойно отнестись к такому предложению, пусть и понимает, что сейчас разговор вовсе не о веселье.

Пол смотрит на друга долгим взглядом, взвешивая все за и против. У него есть множество причин отказаться – и убеждения, и неприятный случай в прошлом, и знание, что он справится и без легких наркотиков, просто это будет немного сложно. Ладно, не немного, а чертовски сложно, ведь обезболивающие в поселении – очень востребованная вещь. А он один сможет опустошить все запасы Хиллтопа, и при этом ему наверняка даже не хватит. Поэтому боль перевешивает предубеждения.

\- Думаю… я соглашусь, - выдыхает Пол и бросает виноватый взгляд на Дэрила. Да, он слишком слаб и буквально согласен на все.

\- Ты уверен? – Дэрил нервно переминается с ноги на ногу, отстраненно замечая, что он снова оказался в медицинском трейлере босиком, не найдя времени обуться после появления Аарона с хорошими новостями. Он понимает, что не может настаивать. Не ему принимать за Пола решения и не ему их контролировать. Тем более, не ему заставлять его терпеть боль при каждом движении. Но Дэрил не может не беспокоиться. Леви неплохой парень, но вдруг он не уследит? Вдруг Пол, как и всегда, решит взять на себя слишком много обязанностей, вопреки своей травме, и предложенное «лекарство» станет для него в какой-то момент обыденной вещью, без которой он не сможет протянуть.

\- А у тебя есть запасы обезболивающего, о которых я не знаю? – Пол приподнимает брови.

Он бы многое отдал, чтобы не пугать никого из присутствующих, но сейчас Пол пленник собственного тела, вынужденный обращаться за помощью к препаратам. Он прекрасно знает, что Дэрилу не нравится эта идея, но разве есть иные варианты? Эта боль вытащит у него все силы, которых и без того не хватает на выздоровление, и он умрет, не приходя в сознание. Он не сможет спать, передвигаться, даже спокойно есть, а все это – необъемлемые составляющие возвращения к прежнему состоянию, в котором он мог прыгать и сшибать мертвецов с ног, доводя тем самым Диксона до мини-инфаркта.

Дэрил не успевает ответить, потому что на пороге появляется Аарон, ведя за собой Энид и Тару. Новость о пробуждении Иисуса, наверняка, быстро облетит все поселение, если еще не успела. Скорее всего, трейлер пока не кишит прочими желающими справиться о его самочувствии только потому, что в нем и без того не хватает места. Поэтому Тара лишь обеспокоенно заглядывает в проем, в сто тысячный раз задавая вопрос о состоянии друга и радуясь, что он очнулся. Кажется, он надолго застрял в Хиллтопе. Тара хотела этого, но, конечно, не в таком виде.

\- Жить буду. Наверное, - неуверенно отзывается Иисус, поворачиваясь к Энид, которая осматривает его, задавая вопросы о самочувствии, проверяет повязку и своей заботой невольно напоминает, как сильно он теперь искалечен.

Дэрил отходит от постели Пола подальше, фактически скрываясь за спиной Аарона, чтобы не мешать осмотру, но он, обеспокоенно грызя ноготь на большом пальце, внимательно прислушивается ко всему, что говорит Энид.

\- Я не уверена, но у тебя могут быть повреждены мышцы руки. Тогда ты не сможешь функционировать как раньше…. Не сможешь больше драться… - слова даются ей тяжело, но она решила объяснить все заранее, а не постфактум. – Мы не сможем провести операцию, если что-то не так, я не умею… но мы можем лишь проверить.

Дэрил вздрагивает и по глазам Пола видит, что он так же в ужасе от перспективы никогда больше не вернуться к прежней форме, хотя внешне все равно старается выглядеть спокойным. Из-за волнения Дэрил не замечает, как начинает обкусывать кожу вокруг ногтя, пока не чувствует привкус крови на языке.

\- Я безумно благодарен за то, что могу хоть как-то дышать. Ты сотворила чудо, - произносит Иисус, сжимая губы и тепло улыбаясь, хотя внутри начинает скрести паника и горечь от возможного плохого исхода. Он даже не представляет, что тогда будет. Но Иисус сглатывает и упрямо откидывает страхи прочь. Рано. – Как это можно проверить?

\- Сожми мои пальцы, - Энид протягивает ему ладонь со сжатыми в кулак пальцами кроме указательного и среднего. Иисус без колебаний хватается за них, прикладывая все имеющиеся у него остатки сил. – Хорошо, - через пару секунд она облегченно смеется, согревая его озвученным диагнозом. – Кажется, что все хорошо. Ты справишься. Ты сильный.

Все верят в то, что он справится, и Дэрил тоже в этом уверен, но эту уверенность необходимо поддерживать и в самом Поле, ведь у него не будет получаться все и сразу. Ни у кого не получается, и это нормально.

Если бы не было надежды, что его организм однажды будет функционировать как прежде, он бы не вынес этого. Мысль о том, что Пол не сможет быстро перемещаться, повторять разученные приемы и защитить себя, подъедала уверенность. Ему казалось, что он будет бесконечно жалеть себя, что окружающие будут видеть в первую очередь его увечье, что он банально будет вынужден принимать чужую помощь, а не помогать сам, и так только навредит. Эта мука была для него даже хуже смерти. Аарон справился, примирился со своей травмой и даже обнаружил преимущество, потому что у него гораздо больше мужества. По крайней мере, так казалось Иисусу. Но он смог выдохнуть, зная, что пройдет время, и он вылечится. Конечно, это не пробитый стрелой бок – тогда не было задето ничего важного, кроме гордости.

Леви садится рядом, сжимая его плечо и запоминая все, что говорит Энид, на случай, если Иисус забудет или не захочет запоминать строгие наставления и план лечения.

И Дэрилу действительно кажется, что пришло время убраться. Он и так позволил себе задержаться, поддавшись эмоциям, совершенно позабыв о происходящем вокруг. И о том, что у Пола теперь есть своя, отдельная от него, жизнь, куда Дэрилу не стоило вмешиваться. Он тихо отступает к двери, проскальзывая наружу мимо удивленной Тары, и спешит обратно к трейлеру, чтобы, наконец, надеть ботинки и забрать оттуда свою жилетку и оружие.

Пол опускает взгляд в пол, задумчиво кивая и больше думая о том, что прежде не догадывался, как одна вылазка может поломать привычный ритм жизни. И ему придется с этим смириться. И больше не быть уверенным в своей неуязвимости. Когда Пол поднимает взгляд, Дэрила в помещении нет, и взгляд мечется по сторонам, зарождая внутри страх. Он не понимает, почему Дэрил ушел, может, все еще обижен и думает, что не нужен ему? Нужен. Всегда был нужен, иронично, что больше воздуха, дружить с которым ему сейчас сложно. Пола пугает мысль, что Дэрил может уйти насовсем - он способен так сделать, а еще более вероятно, что он даже не попрощается, исчезнув так же внезапно, как и появился. А ведь Пол так и не узнал цель его визита – у них не было времени поговорить и способности подавить собственную неловкость. Почему он приехал вместе с Кэрол? Не похоже, чтобы Диксон все это время жил в Королевстве.

Полу удается вынырнуть из мыслей, только когда Энид оповещает, что еще раз осмотрит его вечером, и уходит вместе с Тарой, оставив его наедине с Леви и Аароном.

 

Дэрил поправляет развороченную им постель, на мгновение застывая, поняв, что, кроме него, больше никто на матрасе не спал. В трейлере теперь жил Леви, но Дэрил даже не задумывался, где все это время спал Аарон, предполагая, что спальное место на диване обустроили как раз для него. Впрочем, в последние несколько дней он не думал ни о чем и ни о ком, кроме Пола, и только теперь начал вспоминать обрывки разговоров, которые пропускал мимо ушей, и замечать окружающие вещи, на которые не обращал внимания.

Дэрил не мог уйти просто так. И дело даже не в желании как можно дольше оставаться рядом с Полом, имея вполне обоснованное оправдание в виде беспокойства о его состоянии. Он обещал Кэрол присмотреть за Генри, но уже нарушил данное им слово, допустив попадание своего воспитанника в камеру за… за что? Эрл говорил ему о причине, но тогда Дэрил, кажется, лишь отмахнулся, согласившись с тем, что наказание вполне оправдано. Кроме того, Мишонн удалось поймать его перед отъездом, в один из моментов, когда он на автопилоте брел то ли от лазарета к трейлеру Пола, то ли наоборот, и попросила все же допросить девчонку, которую они приволокли. Дэрил не мог вспомнить даже о том, в какой из дней это было, что уж говорить о содержании разговора. Он напрочь выпал из общего течения жизни, заключив себя в крошечный замкнутый круг, состоящий из кошмаров и сидения на полу рядом с постелью Пола.

На выходе из трейлера он сталкивается с проходящей мимо Энид, и та останавливается, преграждая ему дорогу, обвинительно тыча пальцем в его грудь.

\- Еще несколько дней такого режима, Дэрил, и ты тоже отправишься на больничную койку. Но тебя я к ней точно прикую, - вопреки своим словам и нахмуренным бровям, Энид не выглядит по-настоящему рассерженной, прекрасно понимая причину, из-за которой он так себя загнал. – Иисус будет в порядке. Он уже в лучшем состоянии, чем я могла ожидать, - она ободряюще улыбается ему, в следующую секунду вновь возвращая лицу возмущенное выражение. – А от того, что ты себя угробишь, ему легче не станет. - Ловя ее взгляд, Дэрил вдруг понимает, что все их с Полом попытки как-то скрыть свои истинные отношения пошли прахом. Те, кто знал их достаточно хорошо, имел возможность наблюдать за тем, как они беспокоятся и оберегают друг друга, поняли все без всяких объяснений, просто решив не акцентировать на этом внимания. Хотя, кажется, он слишком поздно это заметил.

\- Тебе не придется приковывать меня к койке, - он предпочитает ответить на самую безопасную для него реплику девушки, но не спешит ничего обещать, как и всегда.

\- Ты ведь больше не уйдешь? – вопрос толкает его в спину, и Дэрил едва не спотыкается, но лишь пожимает плечами в ответ, даже не обернувшись. Этого он тоже обещать не мог.

Ноги сами ведут его к медицинскому трейлеру, но Дэрил застывает посреди пути, в абсолютной растерянности из-за того, что не представляет, где сейчас ему вообще следует быть. У Пола есть компания, которую он явно предпочел бы видеть рядом больше, чем его, а также, предостаточно желающих заглянуть к нему хотя бы на несколько минут. Дэрил хмурится, отступая назад, и разворачивается к подвалу, где отбывает свое наказание Генри. Он садится на ящик недалеко от входа, тихо чертыхаясь потому, что все равно выбрал место, откуда видно медицинский трейлер. И кладбище, разбитое рядом с ним.

 

\- Наверное, мне пора возвращаться, - не желая обидеть друзей, неловко начинает Аарон, переводя взгляд с Леви на Иисуса, - я и так слишком задержался. Но если я нужен здесь – ты только скажи.

\- Обо мне позаботятся, не переживай, - отзывается Иисус с улыбкой. У Аарона была весомая причина и для того, чтобы уехать еще раньше – нельзя так надолго оставлять несовершеннолетнего ребенка, несмотря на то, что за Грейси в Александрии есть кому присмотреть. Аарон все-таки ее отец. – Надеюсь, мы увидимся в ближайшее время. А то тренировки придется ждать еще очень долго… - смеется Иисус, качая головой, стремясь перевести разговор на более легкую и будничную тему, - хотя ты уже отлично подготовлен.

\- Я тоже надеюсь. Тогда я запрягу лошадь и загляну, чтобы попрощаться. Успею в Александрию до темноты, - говорит Аарон и выходит на улицу.

В дверном проеме Иисус видит лишь торец соседнего трейлера и край лужайки, залитой лучами ласкового солнца. Он оборачивается на окно, расположенное в изголовье кровати, и сквозь него видит Дэрила, присевшего на ящик рядом с входом в подвал и опустившего голову. Не ушел – уже хорошо. Но Полу не хочется терять время, словно его остались одни лишь крошки, которые могут быть так же бездарно потеряны, как и месяцы их совместного счастья. Он должен поговорить с Дэрилом наедине, он должен все исправить, раз у него есть эта возможность.

\- Можешь принести мне одежду? – Иисус оборачивается к Леви, - хочу подышать воздухом и проводить Аарона до ворот. Небольшая прогулка мне не повредит.

Друг задумчиво кивает, но по его выражению лица не скажешь, что он одобряет эту идею; чистое безумие – поднимать человека, полчаса назад выбравшегося из комы.

\- А сил у тебя хватит? – хмыкает Леви, сомневаясь, что Иисус сможет встать без посторонней помощи, - ах да, силы…. Давай я что-нибудь приготовлю поесть.

\- Буду в восторге, если найдешь стакан ягодного или фруктового компота, - Иисус чувствует в животе пустоту, и у него просыпается дикий голод и аппетит уже при озвучивании слов, но они могут подождать.

 

Дэрила передергивает от одной мысли о том, что Пол мог занять место на кладбище, где-то рядом с Гленном и Абрахамом, положившим начало традиции хоронить своих людей в пределах поселения. Дэрил не знает, смог бы он, увидев, как Пола кладут в гроб возразить и сказать, что тот не хотел навсегда остаться взаперти. Дэрилу кажется, что он слышит звук, с которым молоток забивает гвозди в крышку деревянного ящика. Видится, будто люди, заглядывающие сейчас в окна трейлера, застыли в скорбном молчании вокруг глубокой ямы.

Нет, он жив. С ним все в порядке – Дэрил мотает головой, приводя себя в чувство. Он ненавидит тех, кто едва не сделал подобный исход возможным. И выпущенная им стрела нисколько не умаляла желания в клочья разорвать каждого причастного. Они должны ответить за всю боль, которую испытывает Пол. За его неспособность дышать полной грудью. За страх больше никогда не вернуться к привычному ритму жизни. Пола всегда восхищала мысль об исследовании нового, изменившегося мира, о путешествиях, приключениях… но пока эти твари, сливающиеся с толпами ходячих, продолжали существовать, любая вылазка становилась в десятки раз опаснее.

В Дэриле стремительно разгорается злость, подпитываемая паникой и кошмарами, переживаниями и страхом потери, с которыми он сосуществовал все эти долгие дни. Его эмоции походят на сухие бревна, которые стремительно охватывает пламя. Ярость трещит в висках, подзуживая приступить к действию – найти виновных, как он и говорил Аарону. И не важно, насколько хорошо они научились скрываться.

Дэрил накручивает себя все больше и больше, доводя до того самого состояния, в котором он никак не может усидеть на месте. Он вскакивает на ноги, решительно распахивая дверь, ведущую в подвал с заключенными, и стремительно спускается по узкой лестнице, по пути сорвав висящие на гвозде ключи.

\- Кто ты?! – он отворяет решетку, за которую упрятали приведенную девчонку. Грязная и взлохмаченная, она меньше всего похожа на человека. Скорее на перепуганного зверька, сверкающего на него огромными блестящими глазами из угла камеры. – Отвечай на вопрос! Хочешь умереть? Этого ты хочешь? – Дэрил угрожающе надвигается на нее, а она беспомощно перебирает руками-ногами в попытке укрыться от него в противоположном углу. Будто это ее спасет.

\- Дэрил, в чем твоя проблема?!

\- Тихо! – он рычит в сторону решившего вмешаться Генри, едва повернув к нему голову. Видимо, мальчишка слишком много времени провел наедине с этой барышней, раз теперь решил, будто она стоит того, чтобы ее защищать. Если он такой же, как Пол – верящий, словно каждый недруг, вдруг решивший задрать кверху лапки, не представляет угрозы, - то у него большие проблемы. – Ну что? Люди снаружи едва не потеряли хорошего человека по вашей вине, - он едва не потерял единственного человека, ради которого стоило жить. – И они готовы распять тебя прямо сейчас, - он готов. Впрочем, Дэрил явно не единственный желающий прибить к кресту каждого повинного в страданиях их Иисуса. – Все, что мне нужно, это вывести тебя к ним и не мешать, - но он не сделает этого, пока не получит ответ на каждый интересующий его вопрос. – Сколько людей в твоей группе?

\- Я уже сказала… - девчонка впадает в истерику, едва не захлебывается текущими по щекам слезами, но Дэрил не верит ей. Он чувствует подвох.

\- Вставай! – он бесцеремонно хватает ее за ворот кофты и вздергивает на ноги, впечатывая спиной в решетку. – Сколько?! – Дэрил крепко держит ее за шею, впрочем, не перекрывая дыхания, хотя его пальцы подрагивают от желания сжаться сильнее. В свете лампы он видит перекошенное от плача лицо ребенка, и в любой другой момент этого было бы достаточно для того, чтобы заставить его дрогнуть и отступить. Но не на этот раз.

\- Десять! Нас десять человек!

Дэрил скрипит зубами в попытке обуздать желание приложить ее затылком о стальные прутья.

– Мы носим кожу, чтобы слиться с ними. У нас нет имен. То есть… они есть, но мы ими не пользуемся.

\- Как долго вы там были? – может, они изначально жили бок о бок с этими ублюдками, даже не подозревая об этом. Может, порой убивали не только тех, кто уже был мертв.

\- Я не знаю. Мы просто были с ними. С ходячими.

 Дэрил следит за тем, как глаза заключенной бегают из стороны в сторону, избегая с ним зрительного контакта. Ее страх кажется ему наигранным – она расслабилась за все то время, пока ее не трогали, не верила в угрозы, старалась запутать, заговаривая ему зубы.

– Из-за кожи они нас не трогали. Они защищали нас, а мы защищали их.

\- Лагерь есть? Стены?

\- Стены? Стены не гарантируют безопасность. Такие места, как это, долго не протянут. Всегда так было. Сейчас такая жизнь, - Дэрила раздражают нотки самодовольства, пробившиеся сквозь напускную дрожь в ее голосе. Словно она – все они, - держала их за идиотов. Презирала их попытки восстановить прежнюю жизнь. – Мы с мамой видели это… это происходит снова и снова. Я едва помню мир до всего, но моя мама рассказывала мне, как он менялся. Как мы должны были измениться вместе с ним. Как мы с ходячими нуждаемся друг в друге ради безопасности. Мы больше не одиноки, - Дэрилу уже приходилось лицезреть результат пагубного влияния мировоззрения взрослых на неокрепшие умы детей. Он знал, к чему это приводит. А то, что он слышал сейчас, было самой дерьмовой из всех возможных идеологий, которые только могли существовать в их мире.

\- Почему твои люди напали на наших? Говори! – его терпение уверенно подходит к концу, и Дэрил выхватывает нож из ножен, практически упираясь острием в кончик носа девчонки. Он игнорирует возмущенные возгласы Генри, пристально вглядываясь в лицо напротив, наконец, замечая настоящий страх в глазах.

\- Мы бы и так вас убили! Это всего лишь то, что люди делают сейчас, - она пытается съежиться, сползти вниз по решетке и спрятаться, но Дэрил не ослабляет хватку, удерживая ее на ногах. Эти существа, уподобляющиеся мертвецам, представляются ему еще хуже блядских Спасителей. Те хотя бы имели цели, строили свое, пусть и основанное на насилии, но общество. Даже убивали, в большинстве своем, в качестве назидания или наказания. Дэрил не пытался их оправдать и уже тем более не пытался оправдать Нигана, которому все еще с большим удовольствием забил бы гвоздь в черепушку, но он хотя бы мог понять их мотивацию. – Все живые – угроза. Либо мы, либо они, - Дэрил с удовольствием напомнил бы этим поклонникам разлагающихся трупов о том, что они, вообще-то, тоже живые. И посоветовал бы совершить массовый суицид, пока он не помог им присоединиться к кумирам.

 

Леви отлучается на несколько минут, притаскивая штаны, рубашку и ботинки, а затем помогает Иисусу одеться. Каждое движение дается с болью, которую тот старается не показывать, хотя чувствует десять микро-сердечных приступов. Ему приходится снять с себя все проводки от аппаратуры и, поморщившись, вытащить иглу капельницы и растереть по коже брызнувший прохладный физраствор. Он лишь накидывает, но не застегивает рубашку, закатывая рукава до локтей.

\- Никуда не уходи, Аарон без тебя не уйдет, - говорит Леви, хотя Иисус даже не кивает в ответ, плотно стиснув губы.

Он дожидается, когда друг уйдет, и натягивает ботинки, решая не терять времени на завязывание шнурков. А вот встать удается с трудом – ноги элементарно не хотят держать, и Пол, пошатнувшись, вцепляется за тумбочку. Он делает несколько медленных шагов, держась за стену, и на пороге обхватывает ребра рукой, инстинктивно пытаясь унять боль. Перемещаясь, он явственнее ощущает в голове небольшой туман, вызванный лекарствами, среди которых есть и обезболивающее, которое плохо справляется с такими масштабами повреждений. Или просто боль настолько сильна, что ее не унять? Пол замирает, вдыхая свежий воздух и подставляя лицо солнцу. В поселении вовсю кипит жизнь, которая не остановилась бы, даже если бы наступил конец мира Пола. Он замечает Аарона, застегивающего седло на лошади, и решает поспешить, так как времени в обрез – в любой момент любой из многочисленных обеспокоенных может заметить отсутствие пациента в больничной постели и поднять шум, а затем безбожно уложить его в койку. Пол, все еще держась за стену, огибает трейлер и замирает, не обнаружив Дэрила на ящике. Куда он мог пропасть? Пол так отчаянно хочет с ним поговорить, что прикидывает, каким образом можно незаметно обойти Хиллтоп в поисках охотника. Никак. Его схватят, а затем привяжут к койке, настаивая на постельном режиме. Взгляд невольно скользит по кладбищу, где его бы похоронили, если бы он не смог выкарабкаться, если бы Энид была чуточку менее талантлива, а Дэрил не таким быстрым. Пол сглатывает, настойчиво отгоняя ядовитые мысли, и замечает открытые двери подвала. Подойдя ближе, он различает доносящиеся снизу крики, вернее – злое хриплое рычание и заплаканный девичий голос. Диалог не имеет ни одной нотки, которая бы означала возможность мирного  разрешения конфликта, и Пол решает спуститься.

 

\- Сколько людей в твоей группе? Правду! – Дэрил заебался слушать обо всем, но не о том, что конкретно его интересует.

\- Это и есть правда!

\- Не ври мне!

\- Только я и моя мама!

Дэрил едва сдерживает усмешку – несколько минут назад их было десять.

– Она хороший человек. Пожалуйста, не ищите ее! Она всего лишь одинокая женщина…

\- Ты говорила, что вы никогда не одиноки, - что-то подсказывало ему, что эта несчастная одинокая женщина, убедившая свою дочь в том, что убивать других людей вполне нормально, имеет не последнее отношение к произошедшему.

\- Она… она была на кладбище. Мы разделились, но она одна!

\- Лгунья! – она никак не могла быть одна. И их группа точно состояла не из десятерых. Дэрил слышал шепот – множество голосов, слившихся в единый ужасающий шелест, видел толпу, бродящую по кругу, а еще тех, кто не реагировал ни на какой шум, преследуя свою цель. Ходячие, даже сбившись в стадо, легко отвлекались на любой посторонний звук, отделяясь от общего числа мертвецов по паре или тройке, но с теми, которых видел он, все было не так. Теперь он понимал почему.

Дэрил хватает девчонку за ворот и дергает на себя, волоча к выходу из камеры. Он говорил, что ему достаточно всего лишь вывести ее к людям, и тогда все решится. Ему не впервой набрасывать веревку на чью-то шею и устраивать показательную казнь, если того требует ситуация.

\- Нет-нет, я же сказала правду! – девчонка заливается слезами – теперь Дэрил уверен, что настоящими, - и пытается ухватиться за его руку, извиваясь и брыкаясь.

\- Я говорил, что произойдет! – либо она расскажет ему обо всем, либо он узнает сам, но тогда необходимость оставлять ее в живых пропадет окончательно – она должна это осознать. Дэрил не пожалеет ни дней, ни недель, ни даже месяцев, которые могут уйти на поиски всех этих уебках в кожаных масках, лишь бы результат оправдал ожидания.

 

Пол слышит каждое слово эмоциональной перепалки, доносящееся из подвала, заставляющее вздрагивать. Кажется, они взяли в плен одного из группы, носящей кожу мертвецов, и это маленькая девочка. Пол помнит, как Дэрил сокрушался из-за необходимости убить ребенка. Но иного способа получить правдивые ответы, кроме как угрозами, может не быть. Пол надеется, что это всего лишь пустые угрозы, но действия Дэрила продиктованы эмоциями, он может в запале серьезно ее ранить и тут же пожалеть об этом. Пол должен предотвратить все до того, как Дэрил не осознанно перейдет черту. Спускаться в подвал Полу оказывается сложнее, чем идти по ровной поверхности, но лестничный проем достаточно узкий, чтобы Пол мог держаться обеими руками за стены и осторожно опускать ногу на каждую ступеньку. Шаг за шагом. Пока атмосфера в тюрьме не начинает буквально искрить, поторапливая его.

\- Дэрил! – Генри цепляется за прутья решетки, будто надеется, что они растворятся от одного его яростного взгляда.

\- Заткнись! – Дэрилу осточертел этот балаган. Этот ребенок ведет себя так, будто знает, кто здесь настоящее чудовище, и в его глазах это явно не рыдающая девчонка, считающая, будто убивать людей просто потому что – нормальное явление.

\- Прошу, не убивайте меня! Пожалуйста!

Дэрил искренне не понимает, почему она так боится смерти, раз все живые представляют угрозу, а мертвые, наоборот – самые верные друзья и защитники. Мамочка не до конца научила верить в это дерьмо? На секунду ему становится даже жаль ее, ведь…

\- Дэрил! Это просто маленькая девочка! – обрывает Пол, не в силах больше слышать рыдания пленницы, буквально заставляющие его сердце разрываться на части.

Дэрил застывает на месте, как вкопанный, а девчонка пользуется его замешательством и вырывается, испуганно забиваясь в самый дальний и темный угол камеры, сжавшись в миниатюрный дрожащий комок.

_… ведь она просто маленькая девочка._

Он не был чудовищем, калечащим и убивающим детей. Не хотел им быть.

Дэрил хватается за металлический прут и захлопывает дверь решетки, проворачивает ключ в замочной скважине, не решаясь обернуться. Пол стоит за его плечом, и Дэрил представляет, с каким взглядом ему сейчас придется столкнуться. Взглядом, полным разочарования. Или презрения. Взяв себя в руки, он оборачивается, но Пол смотрит на него глазами, полными грусти, прося прекратить запугивание.

\- Какого черта ты не в постели? – Дэрил делает то, что умеет лучше всего – переходит в нападение, пока ему самому не досталось. Но весь его настрой и дальше строить из себя хмурого и озлобленного ублюдка разбивается о вид Пола, изможденного и полностью лишенного сил после спуска по лестнице.

\- Попробуй заставь меня, - глухо парирует тот. У Пола упрямства столько же, сколько и у Дэрила. А еще больше – провокации, потому что охотник тут же неосознанно кидается исполнять слова, ведомый беспокойством в той же степени, что и вредностью.

– Господи, чем ты думал? – Дэрил подается вперед и придерживает Пола за талию, опасаясь, как бы ноги окончательно его не подвели. Нет, чем только думал Леви, когда оставлял его одного? Пола никогда – _никогда!_ – нельзя оставлять без присмотра. Особенно, когда он вынужден лежать и бездельничать. Потому что Пол, блять, не умеет этого делать!

Дэрил не знает, как поддержать Пола, не причинив ему еще больше боли. Он даже на руки не может его взять, ведь лестница и для него одного слишком узкая. Дэрил бормочет извинения под нос, перекидывая правую руку Пола через свое плечо, немного меняя прежнюю позицию, и аккуратно прижимает его к себе, держа руку ниже поврежденных ребер, хотя он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, к какому участку его тела может прикоснуться, не рискуя вызвать очередной приступ страданий.

\- Дэрил! Дэрил, подожди!

\- Я же велел тебе сидеть тихо, – Дэрил бросает раздраженный взгляд на Генри, окликнувшего его.

\- Она просто девочка… - из его уст это звучит не так убедительно и имеет обратный эффект идентичным словам Пола. Вероятно потому, что Генри понятия не имеет о том, на что эта девочка способна. Он видел перед собой невинное перепуганное создание, а Дэрил видел истекающего кровью Пола, лежащего на кладбищенской земле.

\- Ты хотел знать, где твое место? Прямо там, где ты сейчас. И так будет до тех пор, пока у тебя мозгов не прибавится, - пока он не научится не вмешиваться туда, куда не просят, и понимать, когда ему врут. Как бы ни было жаль эту девочку, как бы сложно не давалось видеть ее слезы, но она не сказала фактически ни слова правды даже после того, как перед ней замаячила перспектива отправиться на тот свет.

Дэрил игнорирует попытки Генри обратить на себя его внимание, сосредоточившись лишь на том, как максимально осторожно, но быстро вывести Пола из подвала, а затем вернуть обратно в кровать. Им приходится двигаться боком, чтобы не задевать неровные стены, и Дэрил вздрагивает каждый раз, как слышит очередной тяжелый вздох или сдерживаемый стон боли со стороны Пола. Зачем он вообще сунулся в этот подвал?

Они выбираются наружу и, к счастью, не обнаруживают на пороге подвала дивизию обеспокоенных его здоровьем, желающих точно так же отчитать Пола, как и Дэрил.

\- Если ты стремишься поскорее расстаться с жизнью, то так бы и сказал, я бы тогда меньше волновался. - Дэрил подводит Пола к ящику, на котором до этого сидел сам, давая ему несколько минут на передышку и восстановление дыхания. Пол садится скорее из желания подольше побыть вне полутемного помещения трейлера, чем из желания отдохнуть. Он предпочел бы сидеть на скамейке до самого вечера, вдали от аппаратов, которые заставляют его чувствовать себя изувеченным и больным.

\- Кому ты врешь, - хмыкает Пол. Они оба знают, что Дэрил не смог бы не волноваться, он всего лишь бросил реплику, чтобы укорить его в беспечности к собственному здоровью.

– Тебе вырезали кусок ебаного легкого, понимаешь? Твой максимум сейчас – переползать из одного края кровати к другому, - Дэрил нервно взъерошивает волосы, расхаживая перед Полом туда обратно.

Пол закатывает глаза – да, он в курсе своего состояния, но он чувствует в себе достаточно сил, чтобы немного прогуляться, но этого, возможно, не объяснить остальным, кто чувствует ответственность за его жизнь.

 – А если бы ты упал с лестницы? – Дэрил замирает, испуганно глядя на Пола. С одной стороны, Дэрилу хочется смеяться, а с другой – плакать. Потому что было бы чертовски тупо пережить нападение и сложнейшую в таких условиях операцию, а умереть, свернув себе шею только потому, что ему вдруг захотелось пройтись практически сразу после того, как он пришел в себя. И чертовски в стиле Пола.

\- Если бы упал… то ты бы меня поймал, разве нет? – усмехается Пол, поднимая голову и щурясь, поглядывая на Дэрила.

\- Конечно, - серьезно отвечает Дэрил, поджав губы, а внутри все продолжает гореть и вздрагивать, будто следом за той фразой-иглой в его грудную клетку вонзился стилет. Конечно, он поймал бы. И ни за что не перестал бы волноваться и пытаться спасти жизнь Пола. Все это было выше его сил. Дэрил чувствовал себя разбитым, по самые уши погрязшим в неуверенности и предположениях, о которых не мог никому рассказать. О которых и Полу знать не стоило. – Не могу же я доверить какой-то лестнице шею тебе сворачивать, а то ведь знаешь, как говорят? Хочешь сделать хорошо – сделай сам.

Пол вдруг смеется в ответ и чувствует, как становится легко. Этот бессмысленный разговор до боли напоминает их старые перепалки после каждого случая, когда Пол сломя голову бросался в самую гущу событий, рискуя сократить свою жизнь на десяток-другой лет, а Дэрил после отчитывал его за беспечность, проклиная и угрожая решить этот вопрос быстрее и, так уж и быть, менее болезненно. Пол бы продолжил шутливую перепалку, но у него элементарно нет сил что-либо выдумывать. Его все еще трясет внутри, словно на улице дикий холод, Пол хочет обхватить себя руками и сжаться в комок. Он понимает, что так организм напоминает о пережитом стрессе, а не то, что он опасается непредсказуемой реакции Дэрила. За совместные годы он научился его читать и даже мысли не хочет допускать, что может наивно верить, что Дэрил к нему все еще неравнодушен в хорошем смысле. Симпатия между ними всегда проявлялась в виде укоров и шуток.

Дэрил не понимает, как должен себя вести. Никаких колких комментариев и возмущений, украдкой брошенных взглядов, упрямо поджатых губ… Он не знает, чего ждет от него Пол. Поэтому начинает злиться, как и каждый раз, когда находился в растерянности. Пол вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло, а Дэрил чувствовал себя идиотом, нафантазировавшим несуществующие проблемы. Он бывал жесток по отношению к самому себе, но не до такой степени, чтоб надумать тот вечерний разговор, когда Пол отвернулся от него и ушел, а значит, существовала реальная причина, из-за которой он оказался в лесу. Нынешнее поведение Пола могло диктоваться медикаментами, которыми он был напичкан по самую макушку, шоком, подталкивающим его находиться ближе к чему-то привычному, чем, возможно, мог являться Дэрил. Сейчас он не был уверен ни в чем, кроме одного – чувства невозможно выключить или избавиться от них, не оставив и следа, сколько бы времени не прошло, и если он это понимал, то Пол, наверняка, тоже.

Месяц ощутимо прошелся по ним обоим своими ботинками с толстой подошвой, помог залечить мелкие раны и… понять, что разлука все чувства только усугубила, словно при возвращении все эмоции соединились с теми, нерастраченными за месяц, и тем самым усилились, ударяя в солнечное сплетение. Пол чувствует лишь теплоту, глядя на Дэрила. Что бы ни говорил – действия и тремор выдают его чувства с головой. И эту любовь не стереть никакой обидой, если она в принципе существует. Почему-то Полу кажется, что даже если Дэрил и пытался на него злиться, у него не вышло.

\- Дэрил… пожалуйста, не срывайся на ней больше, - тихо просит Пол, повернув голову в сторону подвала, - она совсем не виновата. Не она меня заколола. – Он знает, что Дэрил послушается, особенно если их мысли на этот счет совпадают. Пол никак не может винить девочку в произошедшем, даже если когда-то и держала нож в руках, пытаясь защититься и отбиться. Она, как и все в этом мире, пыталась выжить. Она не помнит другого мира, взращенная в диких условиях, жертва новой системы, которая заставляет показывать зубы, лишь бы не отправиться на съедение другим плотоядным тварям. Она не знает, что есть другой выход и возможность не прятаться под масками.

\- Я больше не могу добраться до того, кто это с тобой сделал, - и Дэрил жалеет о том, что просто пристрелил его, как какого-то ходячего, а не вскрыл и выпотрошил по живому, слушая вопли и мольбы о пощаде, превращающие каждого убежденного «мертвеца» в обычного человека, которому не хочется умирать и присоединяться к своим «защитникам».

– Она единственная, кто может хоть что-то рассказать о том, где находится их лагерь. И она врет, - Дэрил раздраженно сплевывает под ноги, – она сказала, что ее группа все равно убила бы нас. Рано или поздно, - поэтому им придется убить их раньше. «Либо мы, либо они». Только Полу об этом он говорить не собирался. Во-первых, он бы все равно постарался остановить его и прибегнуть к своему методу решения конфликтов – переговорам. Которые не сработали бы, потому что мертвецы не ведут светских бесед. А во-вторых, он все равно не будет принимать в этом участия, потому что останется в Хиллтопе и займется выздоровлением, а не решением проблем за стенами. Практически все, что происходит снаружи, это его, Дэрила, дело.

\- Она расскажет, - Пол понижает голос до шепота, чтобы его слова не дошли до не тех ушей, - но если твой метод не дал результата, может, попробуешь мой? – он поднимает брови, с надеждой глядя на Дэрила. Пол не уверен, что тот его сейчас послушает, но, может, позже переосмыслит и воспользуется советом. Пол знает, что его в подвал больше не пустят ни под каким предлогом да и вообще не спустят глаз, как только доведут до постели. Может, даже дверь трейлера запрут, чтобы навязчивые идеи не мешали выздоравливать в горизонтальном положении. Он не собирался пытаться, Дэрил уже взялся за пленницу, как хищник, который не выпустит свою добычу из зубов. - Однажды она заговорит.

Но на построение контакта нужно время и дать девочке для начала успокоиться – своими действиями Дэрил, возможно, еще больше ее отвернул от сотрудничества, и на самом деле ее можно дожать, приложив еще немного сил… но Дэрил знает, что Пол отвергает такие методы. И вообще, разве он не глава поселения, черт побери, которого все обязаны слушаться?

\- У нас нет времени ждать этого «однажды», - Дэрил раздраженно дергает плечом, бросая взгляд на дверь подвала.

Пол молчит и не протестует. Неприятное ощущение настойчиво скреблось в груди, предчувствуя надвигающуюся беду. Они уже вступили в конфликт с этой группой, когда те напали на них и ранили Пола, а они, в отместку, убили их людей и забрали с собой девчонку. На этот раз буря не обойдет стороной. Она никогда не обходит. Этот маскарад ублюдков нагрянет в Хиллтоп или Александрию, или даже Королевство, которое пока не подозревает об угрозе, рано или поздно, и они должны быть к этому готовы. Узнать максимально много о том, чего следует ожидать, если не выйдет добраться до них раньше. Но Пол не в состоянии решать такие задачи, ему ничего толком не рассказывают и не расскажут, отправляя на заслуженный отдых. Он знает, что что-то происходит, но ему придется смириться и попытаться думать только о том, что ему позволено – видимо, как не сдохнуть, перемещаясь по медицинскому трейлеру.

Пол поднимается с ящика, и Дэрил ожидаемо стремится ему помочь, протягивая руку, но Пол не хочет в трейлер. Не так скоро. Они снова совсем близко, касаются друг друга, но, может, в этот раз обойдется без нарушения дыхания. Пол разворачивается к Дэрилу, протягивая правую, здоровую руку, чтобы убрать непослушную прядь, вечно закрывающую ему глаза. На щеке виден шрам – остаток напоминания о том злополучном вечере, оставившем также отметку и на его боку. Пол проводит по шраму подушечкой пальца, и Дэрил практически чувствует разряд тока.

\- Прости, - хмурится и шепчет Пол.

За все, что случилось после. И за то, как эта отметина была получена. На него эхом накатывают воспоминания жуткого вечера и ночи, а также всех следующих, когда ему казалось, что он задохнется в подушку.

\- И не уходи. Пожалуйста. Ты нужен мне здесь, - Пол никогда не мог врать и больше не попытается этого делать даже самому себе. Потому что не выйдет. Озвучивать свои желания оказывается так просто, глядя в эти голубые глаза, по-особенному устремленные на него еще с первой встречи. Пол не хочет, чтобы Дэрил уходил, он помнит слова Мэгги, что тому нужна причина для того, чтобы остаться. И она на самом деле есть, и не прекращала существовать ни на секунду.

\- Почему? – Дэрил непонимающе хмурится, не зная, за что Пол просит у него прощения, если он не сделал ничего плохого. И почему хочет, чтобы он остался. Зачем Дэрил нужен ему здесь, если у него и так есть все? Но Пол не отвечает, вместо этого прижимаясь к его губам, зажмурившись изо всех сил, словно боится, что Дэрил может его оттолкнуть. Не сможет.

Пол больше не собирается упускать ни одного мгновения, которое они могут провести вместе, он бесконечно жалеет о разлуке и том, что ему потребовалось время, чтобы лишний раз убедиться – не выйдет быть в безопасности, даже отдалившись. Любовь – это риск, во всех смыслах. И лучше ярко светить одну секунду, чем не гореть вечность. Даже если кто-то случайно заметит их – плевать, Дэрил давно учил его смелости.

Дэрил застывает в растерянности, выжидая несколько секунд, спустя которые Пол должен был отпрянуть, сказать, что не имеет в виду ничего такого, а этот поцелуй – простая реакция на стресс. Но он не отстраняется, а наоборот, цепляется за его плечо, когда Дэрил находит в себе смелость ответить ему. Пол нервно усмехается, почувствовав взаимное движение губ, целует горячее, крепче. Дэрил придерживает его за талию одной рукой, прекрасно понимая, с каким трудом ему удается стоять – у Дэрила самого ноги подкашиваются, - и касается другой ладонью его щеки. Пытается максимально _ощущать_ происходящее, убедиться, что это реальность, а не очередное видение. Пол хотел бы, чтобы сердце так не билось, чтобы не портило момент, но ему нужен перерыв, несколько глотков воздуха.

Пол опускает голову, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Дэрила и пытаясь отдышаться, а тот неуверенно кладет руку на его затылок, приглаживая волосы. Судьба редко когда дает вторые шансы и сейчас сделала это не для того, чтобы Пол скрывал свои чувства. Ему хочется быть эгоистом, брать все, от чего он отказывался по тем или иным причинам, что прежде боялся сделать, но отчаянно хотел. Хотя его все равно потряхивает то ли от нервов, то ли от радости. Он чувствовал – он знал, - что вернет все на свои места, что снова будет с Дэрилом. Полу кажется, что вряд ли он когда-либо был счастливее, чем в этот момент. И хочется смеяться от облегчения, оттого, как легко надуманная проблема откинута в сторону, оттого, как теперь спокойно внутри, и все встало на свои места. Но ему на глаза наворачиваются проклятые слезы – результат сдавших нервов, всех тех эмоций, что решили накинуться и отыграться на нем. Пол кутается в объятиях, растворяясь в прикосновениях, улыбаясь в рубашку, пропитанную запахом мускуса и леса. И эти нотки его шампуня… они настолько привычны, что даже через год он вспомнит их.

\- Мы можем… поговорить? – сглатывая, говорит Пол, шумно вдыхая и стараясь не дать предательским каплям скользнуть по щекам. Пол знает, как отвратительна эта фраза, но она предвещает только хорошее. Потому что ему нужно все рассказать, все объяснить, но он не знает как. – Вечером. Я… попробую все сформулировать… прости, - его бормотание сбивается, хотя и так не было связным, - меня сейчас Леви хватится. Делает обед… Аарон уезжает. А я бы душ принял, но, кажется, мне нельзя.

Дэрил слушает сбивчивое бормотание, находясь в странном состоянии шока и воодушевления, теряется в нем, лишь спустя минуту понимая, что от него, скорее всего, ждут ответа.

\- Нет… нет, в душ тебе пока нельзя, - спохватившись, добавляет он, опасаясь, что Пол мог принять первую часть его ответа на счет будущего разговора. – Мы поговорим. Обязательно, - хотя Дэрил предпочел бы сделать это здесь и сейчас, а не вечером, зная, что время будет тянуться для него, как чертова смола. Если Полу оно необходимо для того, чтобы собрать мысли в единое целое, то Дэрил боялся окончательно растерять все оставшиеся. – Но тебе нужно поесть и отдохнуть, - он приподнимает лицо Пола и хмурится, замечая застывшие в его глазах слезы. От одного этого вида на сердце становится тяжело – Дэрилу невыносимо смотреть на то, как плачут дорогие ему люди. А если он еще и становится причиной их слез, это его убивает. Он тихо шикает, словно успокаивает маленького ребенка, стирая большим пальцем покатившуюся по щеке прозрачную каплю.

\- Я четверо суток спал, и ты предлагаешь мне еще отдыхать? – усмехается Пол, шумно втягивая носом воздух. Он хочет сказать еще что-то, но мысль обрывает раздавшийся из-за спины голос Леви.

\- Какого черта?

Они поворачивается к другу, ожидаемо недовольному побегом и стоящему со скрещенными на груди руками. Дэрил нервно облизывает губы, ожидая сцены ревности или чего-то вроде, только сейчас начиная понимать, что все это время они фактически стояли посреди поселения, не обращая внимания на людей вокруг.

– Я же просил тебя никуда не уходить. Сложно было меня подождать? – Леви продолжает ворчать себе под нос что-то о каком-то компоте и том, в каком месте у Пола находится мотор, не дающий покоя ни ему, ни окружающим, махнув на них рукой и повернувшись к Аарону, успевшему уже оседлать лошадь и прикрепить к седлу свою сумку с вещами и провизией на день.

\- Только не говори, что ты собирался меня донести. У меня нет куска легкого, а не ног, - качает головой Пол и вздыхает, признавая свою вину, - прости. – Леви получит нагоняй от Энид, которая наверняка оставила его следить за другом.

Леви фактически повторяет выражение лица Дэрила – смесь недовольства и беспокойства. Неважно, куска чего у него сейчас нет. Как бы не храбрился и не держался Пол, но он не должен был открещиваться от заботы о себе. Он заслуживал ее, черт возьми.

Дэрил помогает Полу добраться вместе со всеми до ворот, чтобы проводить Аарона, не обращая внимания на его попытки убедить, что он вполне способен дойти самостоятельно. Может, так и есть, но Дэрилу категорически не хочется выпускать Пола из своих рук, пока у него есть для этого весомое оправдание.

\- Надеюсь, в следующий раз мы снова встретимся при более удачных обстоятельствах, - Дэрил чувствует укол вины за то, что не смог уделить достаточно времени другу, хотя они в последний раз виделись так чертовски давно. Он упустил все возможности пообщаться со старыми друзьями, о которых за последние годы слышал лишь короткие новости, пересказываемые ему Полом после каждой их тренировки с Аароном.

\- Мишонн раскрыла нашу авантюру с тренировками и знает, что я смогу уехать, когда захочу, а она даже не будет в курсе, - Аарон смеется – выходило ведь у него проворачивать это последние несколько лет. – Поэтому не думаю, что она начнет вставлять палки в колеса, когда мне захочется проведать своих друзей.

Они неловко умолкают на несколько секунд, переглядываясь и не зная, как попрощаться – им есть о чем поговорить и, главное, хочется. Но время против них, и Аарону нужно добраться до Александрии до темноты.

\- Юджин спрашивал, что сделать для тебя, - произносит он, повернувшись к Иисусу, - чувствует себя виноватым… и обязанным.

Тот с улыбкой качает головой, показывая, что никто ему ничего не должен, прикусывает губу и косится в сторону Дэрила. Если Юджин хочет ему отплатить, то у него есть идея.

\- Пусть тогда снова займется производством бензина.

Все давно приловчились и привыкли ездить верхом или использовать повозки, сократив до минимума поездки на автомобилях, которые не только создавали много шума, но и фактически истощили ресурс бензина в округе, став практически бесполезными, и только Дэрил упорно продолжал ездить на своем мотоцикле при каждой удобной возможности, так что несложно было догадаться, для кого именно Пол попросил о такой услуге.

Аарон кивает, с улыбкой поглядывая на него и переводя взгляд на Дэрила, чья крепкая хватка на талии Пола означала, что его близкие между собой объяснились.

\- А что с пленницей?

Пол спешит ответить, пока Дэрил не решил взять ситуацию в свои руки и не перефразировать его версию более грубым образом.

\- Мы узнаем у нее, с кем имеем дело, а дальше будем действовать по обстоятельствам. И сообщим всем, если что-то выясним. Я пришлю в Александрию письмо. А пока – будьте начеку. – Ему не хочется намекать на близкую войну, когда и внутренних проблем у каждого поселения достаточно. Они разберутся с пленницей, а дальше станет видно, стоит ли поднимать всеобщую суматоху.

Пол не раз говорил о том, что не желает становиться главой поселения, и Дэрил прекрасно знал, почему и поддерживал Пола в его нежелании постоянно находиться взаперти – ответственность утомляла, выкручивала нервы, вызывала желание сбежать, - но Мэгги сделала правильный выбор, когда решила передать свои полномочия Полу. Он только выбрался из постели, едва ли успев оклематься после полученной травмы и пережитой операции, но уже начал вникать в происходящее, давал советы и распоряжения, прокручивал в мыслях план действий. Пол так хотел отдохнуть от своей работы, что даже не заметил, как начал ее выполнять, хотя имел полное право даже не пытаться задумываться о делах.

\- Береги себя, - Дэрил хлопает Аарона по плечу, отступая в сторону, чтобы дать возможность остальным попрощаться. Он волнуется, как бы за этот день пути с другом ничего не случилось, а то ведь они даже не узнают об этом в ближайшее время и не смогут вовремя прийти на помощь. В Александрии подумают, что он решил остаться в Хиллтопе, а они здесь будут думать, что он благополучно добрался домой, ведь из соседнего поселения давно не приходит никаких вестей.

 Пол сжимает губы и тяжело дышит, подавляя подступающий приступ удушья, и переглядывается с Леви, который тоже погрустнел из-за вынужденного расставания и нервно потирает локоть. Аарон, обнимая Пола, желает ему поскорее выздороветь, а затем обнимает и Леви.

\- Ты приедешь на ярмарку? – спрашивает Леви, и тон его голоса выдает неравнодушие к ответу.

\- Я не уверен… - вздыхает Аарон, качая головой.

\- Все равно буду надеяться, что мы увидимся там, - Леви бросает грустную улыбку напоследок, прежде чем неловко отступает в сторону. Аарон взбирается на лошадь, и друзья провожают его, глядя вслед, пока он не скрывается из виду за воротами.

Пол не спорит, когда его ведут в медицинский трейлер, и замечает осуждающий взгляд Тары, вышедшей из дома с зажатой под мышкой папкой. Теперь все обязанности возложены на нее, как, черт, он и хотел. Полу становится совестно, несмотря на то, что у него есть оправдания для бессрочного отпуска от обязанностей лидера. Пол смотрит на Дэрила долгим взглядом, в котором читается ожидание вечера, но ничего не говорит – им прежде не нужны были слова, чтобы понимать друг друга.

Дэрил не хочет выпускать его из рук и уходить, вопреки просьбе подождать до вечера. Полу необходимо сформулировать свои мысли, подобрать слова, а он своим присутствием вряд ли поможет в этом. Дэрил ждет и боится предстоящего разговора, не представляя, о чем пойдет речь, но действия Пола располагают к благоприятному исходу. Если только не предшествуют очередному прощанию.

Дэрил заставляет себя отступить назад, отойти от двери трейлера, разрывая зрительный контакт с Полом, оставив его на попечение Леви. Дэрил все больше думал о том, что он мог ошибиться в своих выводах, решив, будто причиной их с Полом расставания стало именно появление его старого друга. Леви беспокоился о нем – и это нормально, - но не выказывал никакого недовольства из-за того, что Дэрил постоянно находился рядом, и ни слова не сказал по поводу наверняка увиденного им поцелуя. Кажется, его больше расстроил отъезд Аарона, чем то, что происходило у него под носом.

Расставание на несколько часов - как горькое лекарство, застрявшее в горле – нельзя выплевывать, нужно всего лишь чем-нибудь запить. В данном случае – разговором наедине, которого Пол так ждал и одновременно опасался. Ему хотелось все разложить по полкам в алфавитном порядке, с предельной скрупулезностью подобрать слово за словом, чтобы все объяснить Дэрилу и вымолить прощение. У него есть связка из пяти самых важных, которые подходят лишь для самого конца, но к ним разговор еще придется как-то подвести.


	24. Страх и отвращение в Лас-Вегасе // Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Michael Malarkey - The Other Side of Town_  
_Keaton Henson - You_  
_Jaymes Young - Happiest Year  
__Jaymes_ _Young_ _-_ _Don_ _'_ _t_ _You_ _Know_

 

Пол возвращается в свою постель, и Леви помогает вновь поставить капельницу. На тумбочке давно дожидается стакан компота бордового цвета. Леви оповещает, что сейчас принесет обед, а Пол просит прихватить из их трейлера книгу, которую он оставил рядом с кроватью – хоть какая-то будет польза от потраченных без работы часов. Они вместе обедают овсяной кашей, и Леви рассказывает о том, что происходило в Хиллтопе за те дни, когда Пол спал. Таре пришлось забрать казу у ребенка, но тот так сильно плакал, что ему отдали статуэтку лошади из серванта, стоящего в кабинете. Пол тяжело вздыхает, помня, как обещал вернуться и разобраться с этой проблемой. Мир бы не перестал существовать после его смерти, поселение продолжило бы жить, разрастаться, расширять границы. Лидеры взаимозаменяемы. Он жмурится, понимая, что Мэгги бы очень нескоро узнала о его смерти, может, это было бы для нее мотивацией для возвращения, но черт знает.

\- Я там книжки немного переложил..., - уклончиво произносит вдруг Леви, - мне всегда нравился Хемингуэй.

Пол сдвигает брови, пристально глядя на друга и понимая, что он нашел его тайник. В котором хранятся вещи, дорогие исключительно для его и Дэрила сердца.

\- Хотел, чтобы Дэрил ее тоже почитал. Но я уже все поставил назад.

Пол с усмешкой качает головой, припоминая точный перечень содержимого, среди которого есть и фотография, которую он снял со стенки в год их разлуки, а затем не вернул назад, так как Дэрил все время находился с ним, воплощая в живом виде все и даже больше запечатленного на квадратике бумаги счастья.

Леви вскоре уходит по делам, беря с Пола клятву не вставать, в противном случае он не получит сюрприз. Пол не знает, чем его интригует друг, но и без того не собирался больше вылезать из постели, лишь бросая тоскливый взгляд в окно. Чем раньше он выздоровеет, тем скорее сможет выбраться. Пол усиленно пытается погрузиться в книгу, но ему удается вникнуть в сюжет лишь на несколько минут. Затем он вдруг вновь спотыкается о какое-то слово в предложении и думает о Дэриле и о вечерней договоренности.

 

Дэрил пытается убедить себя в том, что нет никакого смысла сейчас додумывать лишнего, если вечером его ожидают ответы если не на все вопросы, то хотя бы на их часть, но мысли все равно сбиваются на Пола и предстоящий разговор, и их необходимо было чем-то занять. Он немного побродил перед медицинским трейлером, прежде чем вновь вернуться к подвалу.

В подвале стоит тишина, но Дэрил не спешит спускаться, рассудив, что еще одно его появление только усугубит ситуацию. Если он собирался придерживаться своей тактики, девочку нужно было дожимать сразу, пока она билась в истерике от страха – хотя сейчас ему, осознавшему свои действия, направленные на беззащитного ребенка, это казалось отвратительным, - но Пол прервал допрос, сведя все старания на нет. Дэрил признает, что поступил неправильно, сорвался на самом беспомощном и слабом человеке из всех, на ком только можно выместить свою злость. Предложение Пола испробовать мирный путь могло оказаться правильным, но девочка не поверит, если он вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, на следующий же день после всех угроз предложит ей перемирие.

Он лениво почесывает Пса, стараясь хоть немного возместить перед ним отсутствие внимания в последние дни, когда из подвала доносятся приглушенные голоса. Дэрил придвигается ближе, прислушиваясь к слабому голосу девочки, неожиданно начавшей разговор с Генри. Она не говорит много, делая большие паузы между предложениями. Короткий разговор заканчивается так же неожиданно, как и начался, и Дэрилу не удается узнать ничего стоящего, кроме имени их заключенной. Впрочем, все только начиналось. Лидия искала защиту, гарант собственной безопасности, и нашла ее в Генри – наивном идеалисте, как и говорила о нем Кэрол.

\- Эй, что-то произошло? – Дэрил хмурится, когда в поле его зрения попадает Энид. Она обеспокоенно мечется по поселению, и Дэрил бросает встревоженный взгляд в сторону медицинского трейлера, но там, кажется, все спокойно, иначе бы Леви сразу поднял всех на уши.

\- Олден с Люком так и не вернулись, - Энид хмурится, едва взглянув на присевшего у ее ног Пса, и подставляет ему ладонь, в которую он тут же утыкается мокрым носом. – Тара с Магной и остальными нашли их мертвых лошадей, но их самих нигде нет. Теперь Тара отказывается продолжать поиски.

 Дэрил поднимается на ноги, подходит ближе и сжимает плечо девушки, стараясь поддержать. Сейчас все, что происходит за стенами, кажется ему связанным с теми немертвыми ушлепками.

\- Я могу попробовать отыскать их, - Энид спасла Полу жизнь, и он был обязан ей, поэтому должен хотя бы попытаться помочь.

\- Нет, - Энид быстро качает головой, - если есть шанс, что они сбежали, то они обязательно вернутся, - все же надежда действительно есть – их не находили мертвыми. – Спасибо, Дэрил. Но тебе лучше пока оставаться здесь, - она устало улыбается, мотнув головой в сторону медицинского трейлера, где сейчас скучает, но пока не пытается снова сбежать, Пол. – И поешь, наконец, - Энид в который раз окидывает его укоризненным взглядом, гладит Пса по макушке и двигается к трейлеру проверять состояние своего единственного пациента.

Складывающаяся ситуация все больше не нравится Дэрилу. Это не какая-то одинокая женщина, таскающая следом свою дочь, не десять человек в масках из кожи мертвецов – нечто больше и опаснее, чем они могут представить. Если пропавшие не объявятся в ближайшем времени, то Дэрил точно отправится на их поиски. Он еще мог отыскать следы, а по ним, возможно, и  лагерь недоходячих.

Мысли о пропавших накрепко засели в голове, подпитывая растущую тревогу. Дэрил не знает, чего и от кого ждать, с какой стороны может прийти беда, а значит, никак не может защитить от нее никого из дорогих людей. Нужно поспешить с Лидией или хотя бы не пропустить ни одного их с Генри разговора – вдруг там проскользнет что-то важное. Но он не может круглосуточно торчать под подвалом, не делая перерывов хотя бы на сон. Ему нужна помощь.

Дэрил решает последовать указанию Энид и ненадолго присоединиться к общему столу за ужином, но больше для того, чтобы попросить всех, кто может найти время, посменно дежурить рядом с тюрьмой и после пересказывать ему все разговоры – любую мелочь, даже если она покажется неважной. У него же было еще одно безумно важное дело, которое Дэрил больше не мог откладывать. Пол не говорил конкретного времени, а вечер уже фактически наступил.

 

У Пола еще есть время, чтобы все обдумать. Но, может, лучшим вариантом было бы тупо и обрывисто объясниться в тот момент на месте, у подвала, чтобы не возвращаться к вопросу позднее со всей щепетильностью и неловкостью. Казалось, что таким образом он оттягивает собственную казнь. Но у них с Дэрилом все равно не оказалось времени наедине – появился Леви, а затем они провожали Аарона. Раздумьям также не помогает и периодическое появление Энид, проверяющей его состояние. Пол прикусывает губу, закрывая книгу, в которой не продвинулся дальше десяти страниц за целый день, и с грустью смотрит в окно на то место, где раньше у входа в подвал сидел Дэрил. Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, и сумерки начали плавно стекаться, что значит – скоро ужин.

Несмотря на свое желание поскорее покончить со всеми разговорами и прийти к конкретному решению, Дэрил в нерешительности мнется на пороге, пока не находит в себе силы хотя бы постучать. Пол вздрагивает, ожидая увидеть кого-то из друзей, но на пороге оказывается не Леви, не Энид и даже не Тара. Счастливая улыбка тут же озаряет его лицо, и Пол откладывает книжку в сторону, пододвигаясь на постели, чтобы Дэрил смог сесть рядом с ним, а не на соседнюю койку. Не одного Дэрила сковывает волнение от предстоящего разговора, но Полу сейчас даже сложнее – это ему придется говорить.

\- Я так и не придумал, как все объяснить, чтобы не звучало тупо… - грустно усмехается он, уводя взгляд вниз и нервно сминая тонкое одеяло ладонями. – Так что придется слушать так… - Пол берет несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с силами и кинуться в объяснения с головой, пока он не успел перепугаться и не начал заикаться. Он прекрасно знает, что проблема – только у него в голове, и, стоит заговорить, слова сами сложатся в нужном порядке.

\- Я… всегда был один. Обо мне никто не переживал. Никто не заботился. Я ни с кем не сближался, я не хотел этого, - он качает головой, облизывая пересохшие губы. – Ну… то есть хотел, но знал, что это все глупости и ненадолго. До того момента, как впервые проснулся рядом с тобой.

Сбивчивый рассказ выдает то, что он действительно так и не смог подобрать слов, чтобы все объяснить, даже если и старался. Они не раз обсуждали причины, из-за которых Полу, казавшемуся таким открытым с людьми, не легко давалось настоящее сближение с ними. Они сломали друг в друге что-то, и это обернулось самыми лучшими моментами в их жизни. Правда, не только ими. Пол все еще помнит свои неестественные переживания в то утро, причиной которых было небезразличие, желание отхватить кусочек счастья, который был, кажется, у всех вокруг, кроме его одного.

\- Но даже тогда я не хотел строить иллюзий. Но там что-то пошло не так. И вот… даже через тот год разлуки я не смог выбросить тебя из головы. И очевидно, что не смогу и сейчас. Но я… - Пол сбивается, пытаясь взять себя в руки и взглянуть Дэрилу в глаза, но ему кажется, что от этого он может растерять всю решимость и все мысли.

– Я видел, к чему приводят отношения в этом мире. И ты это видел, - он сглатывает и все-таки поднимает взгляд. - И дело не в том, что я чуть не умер – я знаю, тебе было бы плохо. Дело в том, что… - еще один вдох, словно ему не хватает воздуха. Хотя, может, это действительно так, и ему стоит прибегнуть к кислородной маске, но тогда это сломает его рассказ, словно и без того в нем мало дыр и сбившихся фраз. - Я делаю тебя слабым. Ты чуть не умер из-за _меня_ , - горько роняет он, прикусывая губу изо всех сил. - Я видел, как ты меня послушал и не застрелил Спасителя, и это было ошибкой, - голос переходит на шепот, когда решимость его резко покидает. Пол сжимает ладонь в напряженный кулак, продолжая пересиливать себя и говорить, - я видел, как ты потерял контроль. Из-за меня. – Комок слез стоит у него в горле, и Пол старательно пытается проглотить его. - Мы можем исправить все, только не смерть.

Дэрил ощущал нечто тревожное, мечущееся на периферии внимания и чувств, не дававшее ему покоя, но опрометчиво списывал все на собственное волнение, вызванное круглосуточно вертящимися на уме планами. Из-за этого он упустил момент, когда напряжение, растущее внутри Пола с каждым днем, зародившееся – или уже на тот момент имеющееся, - после самоубийства Люси, вырвалось наружу, спровоцированное встречей со Спасителями, и почти разрушило все, что у них было, до самого основания.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил, я… хотел защитить тебя. Поэтому тебе лучше было бы находиться подальше, но я ошибся, – сложнее не признавать свои ошибки вслух, а примиряться с ними. Жаль, что осознание пришло к нему только после того, как он чуть не умер.

Пол предпочел бы, чтобы Дэрил прервал его сбивчивый рассказ, обратившийся в сущую пытку, и сказал, что все это не имеет значения. Они могут извиниться, пойти навстречу друг другу, разрешить любые проблемы. Возможно все, пока их сердца бьются. Он старается, он копает глубже, на мгновение даже задумываясь, как далеко может случайно зайти и пожалеть. Дэрил молчит, не желая прерывать объяснения, которые дались Полу с таким трудом, но он давно знал свое отношение. Всегда остается шанс все исправить, и Дэрил не собирался упускать возможность им воспользоваться. Даже если представилась она таким ужасным образом, едва окончательно не лишив его надежды не просто на будущее с Полом, а на будущее вообще.

\- Я эгоист, раз хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, и тем самым подставляю тебя под риск. Но я не могу решать за двоих, мне не стоило... Поэтому я должен спросить. Простишь ли ты меня? И… чего хочешь ты? Если тебе нужно что-то знать, прежде чем ты ответишь, то спрашивай. А если нет… все равно спроси. Я не хочу, чтобы между нами снова были недомолвки, - силы кончаются, Пол, закрыв глаза, дожидается реакции Дэрила.

\- Ты никогда не делал меня слабым, - Дэрилу стоило, наконец, произнести это вслух. Он никогда не считал их с Полом отношения слабостью. Наоборот, они всякий раз заставляли его двигаться вперед, стремиться выжить в любой ситуации, потому что он знал, что Пол ждет его дома. Что у него, благодаря Полу, вообще появилось понимание такого понятия, как дом.

– Только благодаря тебе я смог снова прийти в себя после того года. И ты – причина, по которой я всегда буду стараться выкарабкаться, что бы ни произошло, - Дэрил накрывает сжатую в кулак ладонь Пола своей – ему не за что прощать его, и он хочет вернуться, но ему есть, что сказать, чтобы в будущем избежать повторения всего этого.

\- Ты делаешь меня сильным, - Пол едва удерживается, чтобы не развернуть руку и не переплести их пальцы. Без Дэрила он не стал бы даже пытаться справляться, давно сбежав из общины, когда присутствия посторонних в его личном пространстве стало бы слишком много. Он не может сказать, что очнулся только из-за Дэрила, потому что в черной бездне боли все четыре дня его не существовало в принципе, но сейчас Пол знает точно: ради Дэрила он хочет продолжать жить.

 – Не пытайся защищать меня. Только не от себя. Это так не работает, Пол… - Дэрил проглатывает вставший в горле ком, вспоминая пережитый ужас недавних событий, - … когда ты просишь оставить тебя или мне говорят, что тебя больше нет, чувства не отключаются. Переживания, страхи – все это остается. Но причина держаться исчезает.

Пол жмурится, ему кажется, что сейчас аппараты запищат, оповещая об остановке его сердца, которое не выдержало напряжения. Он говорил, что знает, что Дэрилу было бы плохо, но он не хотел представлять насколько. Пол сильнее сжимает одеяло, пытаясь справиться с собой, когда эмоции подступают к горлу, когда он снова вспоминает ту проклятую туманную ночь на кладбище, а тут еще и Дэрил решил все усугубить.

\- Если бы я позволил тебе остаться на дороге, то ничего бы этого не было. Но ты послушал меня и едва не умер. Ты тоже рискуешь из-за моих неправильных решений и тебе незачем извиняться.

Пол испугался, а Дэрил не мог винить его за страх, ведь он тоже был готов наделать глупостей всякий раз, как боялся за его жизнь. Но он также боялся расставания с ним, поэтому никак не мог представить того, как добровольно обрекает себя на жизнь, в которой нет Пола.

\- Я чуть не умер не из-за твоего решения, - резко качает головой Пол, упираясь взглядом в одеяло, - а потому что был слишком самоуверенным… я отправил Аарона помогать Юджину, а сам остался в одиночку отбивать ходячих. Я чувствовал, что что-то не так, я видел кровь. Все шло нормально. Пока… все успели выбраться, я уже возвращался к воротам, отбил одного, замахнулся на второго, а он… а он пригнулся, - голос сдает от ледяных воспоминаний. Ходячие ведь не умеют так! У него перехватывает дыхание как в тот самый момент, когда он не успел даже толком испугаться, а затем осознать происходящее. В него словно по самую гарду вновь входит клинок, заставляя сердце содрогнуться. Но Пол сдерживает боль, - и ударил мне в спину. И шептал… я думал, что сошел с ума и что это конец, еще до того, как… - Пол мотает головой, выпуская воздух и пытаясь отделаться от этого ужаса, сковавшего его тело. Он отчаянно сжимает губы и кивает, сдерживая очередное извинение – Дэрил же сказал, что ему не за что просить прощения.

Дэрил поглаживает побелевшие от напряжения костяшки пальцев Пола, периодически поглядывая на аппарат, отслеживающий его состояние. Впрочем, ему не нужны какие-то там цифры и скачущие линии, чтобы понять чувства Пола, пронизывающий его ужас, нахлынувший вместе с воспоминаниями. У Дэрила не было времени на то, чтобы обратить внимание на нападавших – его интересовала только жизнь Пола, которого он нес на руках через кладбище, - поэтому он даже отстраненно не удивился зажатому в руках «мертвецов» оружию. Аарон быстро расправлялся с каждым, кто появлялся на пути, а большего Дэрилу и не нужно было. После он чувствовал лишь приглушенную злость, ведь в произошедшем с Полом оказались виноваты люди, не способные – как и всегда, - позволить другим жить спокойно, а не твари, руководствующиеся инстинктом, которых не то чтобы можно было простить, но хотя бы выходило понять – нельзя винить зверя в том, что ему хочется жрать. Поэтому он не мог в полной мере представить, каково было Полу. О чем он думал в последний миг перед тем, как мир померк, поглощенный болью. Успел ли вообще задуматься о том, что может никогда больше не открыть глаза…

 – Так что… - _«может, мы оба виноваты»_ , - никто не виноват. Это просто несчастный случай, - ни один из них не хочет, чтобы другой нес бремя вины. Может, нужно всего лишь отпустить прошлое, перестать себя бессмысленно корить – уже ничего не изменишь, и смириться. Полу всегда сложно давалось смирение. Но, лежа на больничной койке, у него нет другого выхода.

Дэрил знает, кто на самом деле виновен во всем. Он крепко сжимает челюсти, лишь бы не выругаться, поддавшись вновь всколыхнувшейся ненависти к ублюдкам, носившим маски из кожи мертвецов. Еще немного, и девчонка расколется. Еще немного, и он найдет их. Каждого, кто выбрался живым после событий на кладбище, и всех остальных, чтобы не осталось никого, способного на месть. Он не станет давать второй шанс никому из них, как бы ни просил Пол, ведь они, в отличие от тех же Спасителей, некоторые из которых отказались от подчинения Нигану, уже не люди. Они сами считают себя мертвецами, так пусть ими и станут, раз им так хочется.

\- Я думал, что я тебя подвожу… но на самом деле, если б не ты, я бы не дотянул до поселения, - Пол наконец-то собирается с силами и открывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Дэрила. Несколько секунд он тяжело дышит, пытаясь контролировать дыхание и сердечный ритм, прежде чем тихо прошептать самые горькие слова, которые у него есть. - Это не меняет того, что я все еще боюсь, что мы потеряем друг друга.

\- Страх – это нормально. Но нельзя позволять ему затмить все остальное, - как бы ни скручивало все внутри от ужаса, как бы ни выворачивало наизнанку и не темнело перед глазами. Невозможно оставаться хладнокровным по отношению к тому, кого ты любишь, поэтому они никогда не перестанут совершать ошибки. Они будут бояться и переживать, бросаться на амбразуру один ради другого, рисковать жизнью, если это потребуется, лишь бы защитить того, кто дорог. Этого не избежать. – Я тоже боюсь, но отказаться от всего, что у меня есть сейчас, поддавшись страху, значит проиграть.

 Дэрил не может так просто уступить эфемерному чувству, когда у него есть реальная ценность, которую необходимо беречь. Он может прикоснуться к Полу, может почувствовать любовь, греющую его, придающую сил, а страх не несет в себе ничего, кроме всепоглощающей пустоты и отчаянья. Дэрил уже испытал на себе его разрушительную мощь, пусть всего на несколько мгновений между прозвучавшим приговором о смерти и словами, дающими надежду на иной исход, и ему больше не хотелось повторения. Он сделает все, чтобы его не было.

Да, от смерти невозможно скрыться – как ни крути. Она настигнет рано или поздно, но они хотя бы могут встретить ее вместе и попытаться выбить внеочередную отсрочку. Как когда Дэрилу удалось довезти Пола в Хиллтоп живым. Как бы все закончилось, не окажись он рядом? Но это вовсе не значит, что следует прекратить все, разорвать связь, лишь бы не испытывать боль. Лишь бы не сделать больно другому, однажды перешагнув черту в тот мир, в противоположную сторону от которого они так старательно бежали.

\- Твоя смелость… я так люблю ее, - произносит Пол. Ему нравится, что Дэрил смело берет все в свои руки, словно всегда знал правильное решение, еще до того, как вопрос был озвучен. Они оба знают свои совпадающие желания – быть вместе столько, сколько получится, сколько отмерила им судьба, не теряя ни дня, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Пол знает, что глупо отказываться от счастья. Особенно тогда, когда на его осознание потрачено столько сил, времени и здоровья.

\- А я думал, что все из-за Леви. Он появился, и все пошло наперекосяк, - нерешительно начинает Дэрил. Тот вопрос, на который он так и не получил ответа, продолжал висеть в воздухе, подталкивая к неверным выводам, но Дэрил, кажется, надумал себе глупостей так же, как и Пол.

\- Из-за парня, которого я видел несколько лет назад и короткий срок? – Пол усмехается и поднимает брови. Он не задумывался о том, что Дэрил может скинуть причину их расставания на какую-то глупую влюбленность, хотя сам же и видел и упоминал вслух его ревность. – Ты знаешь, какие в моей жизни были отношения. – Он задумывается о том, как Дэрил будет относиться к Леви, если Пол расскажет, что между ними было. Пусть даже целую прорву времени назад – четыре года! Но ему кажется, что если он не расскажет все начистоту, это снова будет уходом от ответа. А если Дэрил сочтет враньем его прошлое увиливание, то… Пол заслужил не быть прощеным. Но он должен все объяснить, он сказал, что ответит на любые вопросы.

\- Я спал только с теми, с кем знал, что никогда больше не встречусь, - он откидывает голову, устало упираясь затылком в стену. – Потому что не хотел сложностей. Дурацкая привычка, - хмыкает себе под нос Пол. Куда проще прикидываться с незнакомцем близкими на пару часов, когда и разговаривать толком не нужно, не задумываться, просто хвататься за ощущения жизни и на некоторое время забывать о происходящем вокруг. Особенно это было необходимо, когда привычный мир рухнул, но стало сложнее найти не то, что людей своей ориентации, а в принципе – живых людей. Полу казалось, что всегда всех будет устраивать такой порядок вещей, независимо от времени. Алекс случайно задержался рядом, предложив ему еще раз встретиться, а затем остаться на ночь, и как-то это обратилось в, пусть короткие и токсичные, но все-таки отношения. Пол не думал, что после обрушения мира люди будут нуждаться в чем-то большем, чем простые плотские потребности. После первой совместной ночи с Дэрилом он думал, что Дэрил уедет в Александрию, поэтому все произойдет по привычному сценарию. Он глушил в себе зачатки чувств, в то утро стараясь ни на что не надеяться, но… но Дэрил начал этот разговор. Пол сначала не поверил, пытаясь придерживаться мнения, что он никому не нужен, тем более Диксону, потому вслух и сделал выводы «только между нами, да?». Но Дэрилу не понравился такой расклад. И Пол сразу же поддался, не давая себе даже времени на раздумья, потому что хотел получить это, попробовать отношения, до этого момента не осознавая, насколько сильно нуждается в… именно в Дэриле.

-  Не хочу тебе лгать. Но было одиноко, знаешь… столько лет искать себе место, затем все-таки найти Хиллтоп. А там… все чужие, - Пол вымученно улыбается, стараясь не отводить взгляд, но все равно не пристально глядя Дэрилу в глаза. Он скользит по заживающему шраму на щеке и сосредотачивается на редкой бороде с проседью. - Никому до тебя нет дела, никому ты не нужен. Приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы с кем-то подружиться и найти общую тему для разговора. А тут тебе наконец-то встречается единственный человек, который тебя понимает. – Пол нервно смеется и закусывает нижнюю губу, - и надежда обрести друга разбивается о то, что он ни черта не соглашается ехать в Хиллтоп. И у тебя есть либо этот день, либо ничего. Я выбрал день.

Они не раз обсуждали прошлое, и да, естественно, Дэрил знал о том, какого рода отношения раньше существовали в жизни Пола. Он не делал никаких исключений до встречи с ним, хотя определенно хотел, наконец, найти человека, который мог стать ближе всех прочих. Кто бы не хотел? Одиночество никогда не доставляло Дэрилу особых проблем – он привык к нему и до определенного момента не задумывался о том, могло ли быть иначе. После сближения с Полом – а особенно после моментов расставаний, - он начал острее чувствовать нехватку простого человеческого тепла, поддержки, возможности поговорить или просто помолчать, зная, что тебя поймут в любом случае. Помня об этом, Дэрил мог понять, что день, проведенный не в одиночестве, определенно того стоил.

\- Просто холодный расчет, чтобы не поехать крышкой за несколько лет. Хотя, если я запал на того, кто пытался меня пристрелить, значит, я все-таки поехал, – он усмехается, расслабляя и перемещая ладонь и начиная поглаживать костяшки пальцев Дэрила. Пол хочет между ними абсолютной честности. Факт связи рано или поздно всплыл бы, или подозрения бы замучили Дэрила, накопив внутри него злость, которая бы выплеснулась наружу. Никому этого не нужно. - Ты знаешь, ты был первым, с кем я захотел попробовать что-то. Несмотря на то, что это казалось невозможным.

\- Тогда ты тоже выбрал день? – Дэрил мягко усмехается, заглядывая в глаза Пола. Он получил ответ на заданный уже давно вопрос, от которого в прошлый раз Пол увильнул, и принял его. Дэрил давно научился мириться с фактом наличия у Пола бывших, если так можно было назвать всех приходящих на одну ночь и уходящих утром. Он не виноват в том, что у самого Дэрила до него не было никого значимого. Леви в любом случае намного лучше ебаного Алекса, упоминание о котором каждый раз вызывало желание найти его и свернуть шею, даже если он уже много лет как мертв.

\- Я… не уверен, - бормочет Пол, нерешительно улыбаясь и хмурясь, словно копаясь в памяти и воскрешая воспоминания того далекого вечера, - нет. Ты же изначально не… проявлял ко мне симпатию, так что и дня могло не быть, – Пол усмехается и прикусывает губу. Он ведь тогда даже не думал, что Дэрилу нравятся мужчины, в ту ночь им управляло опьянение, чувства и порывы тащили его за собой словно на поводке. Он только утром подумал поступить привычным способом «забить», в момент, когда к нему вернулась трезвость и нахлынуло осознание произошедшего; ночью, под шквалом ласк, ему не хотелось, чтобы это прекращалось.

\- Может, это я так с тобой флиртовал, - Дэрил фыркает, не в состоянии сдержать улыбки от немного неуверенного выражения лица Пола. Все произошло слишком странно, быстро и так, будто именно такой исход для них изначально и задумывался.

– Все было иначе, - тот день и ночь отличались от всех предыдущих связей, ведь в основе импульса к первому поцелую были чувства. Настоящие. Которые Пол не смог вовремя взять под контроль.

– Мы могли умереть на следующей же неделе, - Дэрил все еще не понимал, почему Пол выбрал именно его. Каким образом он смог пробудить в нем желание попробовать нечто новое для себя, привязаться к кому-то настолько, что теперь даже попытка расстаться причиняла боль.

– Если бы мы умерли тогда, у нас была бы неделя, – лучшая неделя в их жизни. Но они не умерли, и в итоге это обратилось в несколько лучших лет в жизни. Они выдержали и не погибли в этой войне, может быть, даже благодаря друг другу, придавая стремление выжить и даря то, ради чего стоит бороться.

\- Теперь у нас есть больше, чем неделя, - и тем страшнее потерять время, проведенное вместе. Пусть оно никуда и не исчезнет, не сотрется из памяти, и будет одновременно греть и приносить боль, в клочья разрывающую все изнутри, но каждый день, проведенный вместе, будет того стоить.

Дэрил ерзает на краю кровати, придвигаясь ближе, и отпускает руку Пола только для того, чтобы взять его лицо в свои ладони. Он утопает в лиственной зелени его глаз, подернутых поволокой волнения и ожидания. Дэрил не собирается больше ни о чем спрашивать и ничего уточнять, потому что и так знает достаточно, чтобы принять решение. Знал изначально, когда переступал порог медицинского трейлера.

\- Я люблю тебя, - он никогда не произносил этих слов вслух, но звучат они весомее, чем его, не менее уверенное: «я тебя тоже», - на каждое признание Пола. – Если тебе в голову вновь придут какие-то глупости, я больше не стану уходить. Я просто разобью тебе нос. Снова. Напомню, как все начиналось, - Дэрил усмехается, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Пола. На душе становится ощутимо легче от того, что больше действительно не придется уходить – расчеты Пола не принесли ожидаемых результатов, а значит, придется выбрать иную тактику. Например, держаться вместе до самого конца.

\- Я всегда буду любить тебя, – даже если глупости все-таки его посетят, но теперь Пол не станет давать им шанса на жизнь. Он понимает, как неправильно все решать в одиночку, ведь в отношениях решения должны приниматься обоюдно, а желания – совпадать.

Дэрил легко касается его потрескавшихся губ, отстраняясь лишь на секунду, чтобы поцеловать уже с полной уверенностью в том, что все будет хорошо. И Пол в ответ подается вперед, прикрывая глаза, чтобы раствориться в этом моменте и ощущениях. Он скользит языком в рот Дэрила, касаясь зубами нижней губы, и, не выдержав, запускает руку в волосы на его затылке, словно опасаясь, что он может слишком рано отдалиться, не дав ему в полной мере вспомнить и насладиться.

\- Месяц… - шепчет он, когда их губы на мгновение отдаляются, но не успевает закончить фразу. Пол приподнимается, ведомый пробудившимся желанием взять всю не доставшуюся ему за месяц близость.

\- Как и обещал! Надеюсь, он хотя бы съедобен… Господи, снимите уже номер.

Дэрил неохотно разрывает поцелуй, но не спешит отстраняться от Пола, только повернув голову в сторону вошедшего Леви. Он выглядит даже несколько довольным – на его губах играет легкая улыбка, когда он ставит на тумбу рядом с кроватью круглое блюдо с порезанным на равные куски пирогом.

Пол усмехается себе под нос – может и хорошо, что друг их бесцеремонно прервал, пока простые поцелуи, перехватывающие дыхание, не переросли в то, что действительно заставит его задыхаться. Пол убирает ладонь, проведя пальцами по затылку и шее Дэрила, и устраивается на постели.

– Хорошо, что не пришлось готовить его на костре – на нем я вообще не знаю, как регулировать температуру, - невозмутимо продолжает Леви, подтаскивая поближе к постели стул. Леви не собирается уходить и оставлять их наедине, видимо, посчитав, что с них достаточно разговоров и всяких нежностей. Впрочем, Дэрил не так уж против его компании – он принес пирог, от которого исходит сногсшибательный аромат тыквы и каких-то пряностей, на который незамедлительно спешит отреагировать полупустой желудок, требующий нормального ужина.

\- И я кое-что принес, получше пирога. Потому что, мне кажется, я растерял навык, - Леви хлопает себя по карманам штанов, явно одолженных у Пола, и вытаскивает небольшой потертый портсигар с нечитаемой гравировкой. Дэрил все еще не в восторге от самой идеи – курить, когда самой уязвимой точкой организма и так являются легкие, одно из тех дерьмовых решений, о которых можно пожалеть, - но если это поможет Полу перестать чувствовать хотя бы часть той боли, которую он испытывает, то попробовать можно. 

\- Талант нельзя растерять, - Пол качает головой, присматриваясь к пирогу и готовый от божественного аромата проглотить собственный язык. Пол даже не помнит, когда последний раз ел тыквенный пирог. Он тянется к тарелке и берет теплый, едва ли не горячий кусок, поднося ко рту.

Дэрил, переполненный хорошим настроением, готов простить Леви все, что угодно. К тому же, он принес пирог. Дэрил не отстает от Пола и тянется за кусочком пирога, с удивлением отмечая, насколько вкусным он вышел. Конечно, Дэрил никак не мог поставить его в один ряд со всем, что готовила Кэрол, но определенно где-то рядышком.

\- Я точно подсяду на этот наркотик, - говорит Пол, прожевывая и проглатывая сладкую выпечку. На вкус она еще лучше, чем на запах, но он все равно несколько секунд просто вдыхает аромат, прежде чем продолжить есть. Его аппетит проснулся явно не из-за отсутствия в желудке еды в течение нескольких дней комы, и он готов умять половину, пусть даже это и некрасиво. Возможно, после косяка, принесенного Леви, есть захочется еще сильнее.

\- Очень вкусно, - Дэрил одобрительно кивает, не забывая о похвале, как это положено в кругу воспитанных людей, хотя он мог бы спокойно молча запихивать в рот кусок за куском, самозабвенно облизывая пальцы, перепачканные в начинке. – Ты мог бы приготовить парочку на ярмарку.

Напоминание о ярмарке заставляет Пола закрыть глаза и тяжело вздохнуть – они долго готовились к этому масштабному событию, призванному укрепить связь между общинами, к самому первому и самому важному. Но оно, видимо, целиком пройдет без его участия – Полу даже мельком не взглянуть на людей, наконец-то встретившихся после такого большого промежутка времени обособленности. Он мотает головой, скидывая грусть – главное, что все остальные смогут развеяться, обменяться припасами и отдохнуть, попав в волну всеобщего празднования. А он должен быть рад уже тому, что в принципе сможет узнать, что ярмарка все-таки состоялась. К тому же у Короля есть план, который тот собирался воплотить и благодаря которому общины вновь станут дружны. Мишонн сама стремилась его реализовать до печальных событий.

\- Боже, - Пол уминает еще один кусок, прежде чем откидывается на подушки. Леви, решив не верить на слово, тоже попробовал собственное творение, согласившись, что все не так плохо, как ему казалось. – Что ты еще умеешь?

\- Абсолютно нихрена, - отзывается Леви, ловя укоризненный взгляд. – На самом деле я соврал. Я ничего не готовил, а украл этот пирог на кухне у одной милой женщины. Кажется, ее зовут Мэри.

\- Прекрати. У нас в поселении нет никого с таким именем, - со смехом фыркает Пол, качая головой, а затем шутливо щурит глаза, - ты что, уже накурился?

\- Нет, - гордо заявляет Леви, будучи предельно честным, - не собирался делать этого без тебя. Ты же не хочешь один лежать и хихикать?

Леви открывает портсигар, доставая один из десяти косяков и зажигалку. Сунув его в зубы, он поджигает и затягивается, заставляя кончик разгореться, и в воздух взмывает облачко дыма.

\- Ты же будешь с нами? – спрашивает Леви, протягивая косяк Полу и при этом посматривая на Дэрила. Не существует байкеров, которые бы не пробовали дряни гораздо хуже, чем безобидная травка. Леви видит неодобрение в его глазах, но надеется, что Дэрил все-таки способен хоть чуть-чуть расслабиться.

Дэрил тяжело вздыхает, но согласно кивает. Не то чтобы он никогда не курил траву – курил и много, спасибо за это Мерлу, - но делал это так давно, что уже и забыл, каково это. Правда, больше он переживал о том, как справятся с курением легкие Пола, поэтому неотрывно следил за ним.

Пол вздыхает, готовясь к тому, что организму может не понравиться его способ избавления от боли, с которой не справляется обезболивающее. Главное, проветрить помещение до того, как Энид придет менять ему повязку и справляться о состоянии. Пол осторожно делает небольшую затяжку, проверяя, на что способны его легкие, и выдыхает. Затем предпринимает вторую попытку, вдыхая глубже. Он обхватывает кислородную маску, чтобы прижать ее ко рту, если почувствует себя плохо, но все обходится. Размеренно, осторожно выдохнуть, и все вроде в порядке. Он поднимает взгляд на Дэрила, начиная понемногу улыбаться.

\- Все хорошо, - произносит Пол, передавая косяк Дэрилу. Он чувствует небольшой прилив бодрости и воодушевления, словно вместе с дымом он вдохнул искорку, зажегшую эти ощущения.

Дэрил забирает косяк, смакует на языке забытый своеобразный привкус и передает обратно Леви. Небольшое помещение медленно наполняется сизым дымом, поэтому ему приходится встать, чтобы приоткрыть окно и немного выпустить его на улицу. Если первое время, пока он сидел на краю кровати, эффекта не ощущалось, то, стоило только встать, Дэрил почувствовал, как нетвердо он держится на ногах, но это не доставляло большого неудобства. Скорее наоборот.

\- А в Джорджии лечебная марихуана не была легализована… - бормочет Пол, не сдерживая желание нести всякую чушь. – Я постоянно ищу плюсы в том, как повернулся мир… но некоторых вещей мне не хватает. Например, отпуска на побережье, роллов и суши… твиттера с их шутками.

\- Ну, теперь можно взять яхту и отправиться ловить тунца и водоросли, - задумчиво произносит Леви, пожав плечами. Главное только – добраться до океана, - мы с отцом плавали, он научил меня кое-чему. Правда, потом содержать наше суденышко стало слишком дорого, и он ее продал.

Они могли бы однажды отправиться к побережью, наплевав на то, что вокруг конец света, лежать на раскаленном солнцем песке, зарываться в него пальцами, наслаждаться прохладными волнами, щекочущими щиколотки. И можно было бы действительно взять любую понравившуюся яхту, не заботясь о стоимости ее аренды, и плыть вперед, подальше от берега, оставив позади все заботы и проблемы.

Дэрилу думается, что посреди океана было бы спокойнее, несмотря на возможную непогоду и штормы – никаких мертвецов, никаких людей, способных навредить, а вокруг бескрайние просторы воды. Только и делай, что нежься под теплыми лучами на палубе, лови рыбу да наслаждайся обществом друг друга, изредка приближаясь к земле только ради того, чтобы набрать пресной воды и обновить запасы мяса и овощей.

Картина перед глазами обретает все больше деталей и становится еще более желанной, но они все равно никуда не уплывут. Не смогут оставить все, наплевать на всех и посвятить жизнь только друг другу. Совесть не позволит. Но, может, когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь в них точно отпадет потребность и они смогут спокойно уйти.

\- Из Оушенсайд на ярмарку должны привезти рыбу, - предполагает Пол, раз община находится рядом с бухтой. Он задумывается попросить кого-нибудь привезти ему сушеной рыбы, чтобы вспомнить вкус – в Хиллтопе никто не ходил к реке на рыбалку – и без того достаточно хлопот с сельским хозяйством и животноводством.

Они продолжают передавать косяк из рук в руки. Леви вскоре растягивается на соседней койке, подложив руку за голову, и вдруг начинает негромко напевать песню с задорной мелодией.

\- One toke over the line sweet Jesus, one toke over the line… - он затягивается и выпускает изо рта несколько колец дыма, обводя их в воздухе пальцем.

\- Awaitin' for the train that goes home, sweet Mary. Hopin' that the train is on time, - допевает Пол, вдруг начиная смеяться. Более наркоманской песни он не знает – сплетенная из избитых метафор употребления травы и имеющая бодрый мотив, она лучше всего подходит для того, чтобы лежать и ничего не делать.

Полу кажется, что боль действительно отступила, или он попросту не обращает на нее внимания, чувствуя себя легким, словно пушинка. Ему не хочется двигаться, чтобы проверять степень эффективности обезболивающего – его ослабленный организм словно впитал в себя больше положенного. И он хочет просто продолжать лежать, слегка прикрыв глаза и неспешно переговариваясь с людьми, находящимися с ним на одной волне.

Дэрил упускает момент, когда больше не сидит рядом с Полом, а лежит на постели вместе с ним, подложив одну руку под его голову. Впервые за последнее время он чувствует себя настолько расслабленным, словно из мышц разом пропало все напряжение, а возможность двигаться испарилась вместе с ним. По крайней мере, его не хватает больше ни на что, кроме как бессознательно водить пальцем по незабинтованной части груди Пола. На смех его пока не тянет, но Дэрилу кажется, что он лежит не на ровной устойчивой поверхности, а дрейфует в лодке по едва ощутимым озерным волнам.

\- Боже, я бы не притронулся, но… как хорошо… я и забыл… - бормочет Пол, пускаясь в воспоминания скорее по ощущениям, чем событиям. У него по большей части был плохой опыт взаимодействия с наркотиками, но он всегда умел вытаскивать из ситуаций только хорошее. Поэтому у него есть несколько фактов, вдруг пришедших на ум и не задержавшихся на языке, -  а еще с ней охренительный секс, можно часами… кстати! – он поворачивается к Дэрилу, распахивая глаза. - Ты знаешь, что оргазм действует как обезболивающее…

\- Подтверждаю! – заявляет Леви, протягивая руку за косяком, чтобы затушить несчастный окурок об тарелку, на которой от пирога остались только крошки.

Дэрил тихо фыркает, довольно щурясь. Сначала ананасы, теперь травка, а что будет дальше? Правда, ананасы не давали обещанного эффекта, или они недостаточно долго ждали, чтобы провести нормальную проверку, а вот заниматься сексом после такого перекура Дэрилу никогда раньше не удавалось. Может, когда Полу станет чуть полегче и можно будет позволить хотя бы относительные нагрузки… но его горящий взгляд напомнил Дэрилу о том, что они не виделись чертов месяц и не прикасались друг к другу до этого самого дня.

\- Надо уговорить Энид вырастить парочку кустов… для лекарства, конечно, - произносит Пол, возвращаясь к своему умиротворенному состоянию. Все опасности и беспокойства, которые не покидали его весь день, отступили.

\- Хочешь еще? – спрашивает Леви.

\- Нет, еще немного и я засну, - Пол лениво ворочает языком, - прибереги.

\- Хорошо, спрячу тут. Когда потребуется, возьмешь, - Леви убирает портсигар под матрас со стороны головы Пола – вряд ли кто-то будет шарить по постели, и обратно падает на свое место.

Пол лениво дрейфует, водя рукой по плечу Дэрила – ткань рубашки кажется ему невероятно мягкой, а затем касается его горячей кожи в области шеи. Пол прикусывает губу, касаясь пальцами ворота и спускаясь к пуговицам. Если расстегнуть еще одну, станет видна татуировка на груди Дэрила, которую именно сейчас почему-то так сильно хочется рассматривать. Или просто раздеть Дэрила, ведь полминуты назад он болтал о сексе и всех обезболивающих, подаренных самой природой. Пол дразнит его, даже не задумываясь о том, что делает. Дэрил перехватывает его руку и подносит ладонь к губам, целуя костяшки, потом запястье, ощущая, как размеренно бьется под кожей пульс. Эти простые действия его гипнотизируют, и Дэрил не спешит выпускать руку, поглаживая теплую кожу пальцами. Пол замирает и окунается в ощущения, заворожено наблюдая за столь интимными прикосновениями, и почти сходит с ума от нежности.

\- Вы бы хоть подождали, когда я уйду.

 Дэрил закатывает глаза на комментарий Леви, разрушивший всю магию завораживающего момента.

– Никакого чувства сострадания к человеку, который несколько лет провел только в компании своих собственных рук, - Леви определенно старается звучать обижено, но у него слишком плохо это выходит. – Нет, конечно, можете продолжать, но не удивляйтесь, если я решу присоединиться, - Дэрил даже приподнимается на локте, чтобы бросить на Леви красноречивый взгляд, в котором читается все, что он думает о его желании присоединиться.

\- Ты и так насмотрелся на то, чего видеть не должен был. Хватит с тебя, - Дэрил заваливается обратно на постель, запоздало прикусывая язык. Они не обсуждали тот раз, когда Леви застал их утром возле амбара – как-то не было подходящего времени, - а Пол вообще не подозревал о том, что их кто-то видел. Ну, кроме Спасителей, явственно намекнувших на шоу, которое они устроили. Только, блять, не для них оно было.

Дурман слегка рассеивается, и до Пола начинает доходить смысл произнесенных слов. Это не шутка, над которой он мог бы рассмеяться, поэтому он хмурится, пытаясь понять, о чем Дэрил говорит.

\- Подожди… он видел, как… - Пол переводит взгляд на Леви, и снова возвращается на Дэрила, - …как ты дрочил, пока я валялся в отключке? – он не выдерживает, фыркнув и тут же рассмеявшись, и на какое-то мгновение вводит Дэрила в ступор. – О, боже, даже я этого не видел. Должно быть горячо, - весело заявляет Пол, видя, как Леви тоже развеселился от его предположений. Пол нихрена не хочет об этом думать, он хочет лишь смеяться и расслабляться, не задумываясь о проблемах, оставшихся снаружи трейлера.

\- Да… - усмехается Леви, как-то странно глядя на Дэрила и не зная, стоит ли поправлять догадки Пола. Кто ляпнул глупость – тот пусть и разбирается с последствиями.

Дэрилу сразу хочется поправить, рассказать, как все было на самом деле, ведь пока Пол без сознания валялся на больничной койке, у Дэрила не возникало вообще никаких мыслей о чем-либо, кроме страха за его жизнь. Но Дэрил прикусывает язык, потому что одно дело говорить и думать о том, как кто-то застал кого-то за дрочкой, что часто случается, например, когда живешь с кем-то под одной крышей и не запираешь дверь в ванной или вовсе не имеешь отдельной комнаты для уединения, а совсем другое рассказывать о том, что другой парень – некогда заинтересованный в Поле, - видел, как они занимаются сексом. Выходит как-то более неловко.

\- Неважно, - смущенный ответ Дэрила вряд ли можно отнести к чему-то конкретному, но Пол не станет допытываться, прекрасно зная о том, насколько тяжело  даются Дэрилу подобные разговоры даже наедине с ним, не то что в присутствии еще одного человека.

\- Ладно-ладно, Полу все равно нельзя перенапрягаться, - весело продолжает Леви, будто в любой другой день, когда Полу были бы разрешены нагрузки, они бы вернулись к этому разговору.

Леви, кажется, умел чувствовать не только неподходящие моменты для своих появлений, но и подходящие для того, чтобы уйти. Он неспешно поднимается с больничной койки, довольно потягиваясь всем телом, и жалуется на то, что сам едва не уснул, а делать это лучше на отведенном ему диване, а не на неудобной больничной кровати. Дэрил когда-то спал на том самом диване, и он уверен, что Леви откровенно преувеличивает его удобство. Пол хотел бы сказать, что Леви может занять его с Дэрилом постель, пока он разлеживается тут, но у него есть только догадка о том, где решит ночевать охотник. Дэрил не захочет его оставлять.

\- Спокойной ночи, голубки, - Леви усмехается, подхватывая с тумбы пустое блюдо из-под пирога. – Постарайтесь не сломать койку, а то люди здесь лечением занимаются, вообще-то, а не тем, что вы там задумали, - он козыряет двумя пальцами и щелкает выключателем, выскальзывая за дверь прежде, чем в его спину могут полететь возмущения.

Дэрил прислушивается к шагам на ступеньках, которые резко прекращаются, словно Леви решил остаться под дверью и подслушать. С языка Дэрила почти срывается посыл туда, куда следует пойти Леви вместо того, чтобы прикладываться ухом к замочной скважине, но он вовремя захлопывает рот, услышав голос Энид, долетающий сквозь приоткрытое окно.

\- Все хорошо. Пол только уснул. Думаю, не стоит его тревожить. Крепкий здоровый сон полезен для организма и все такое, сама понимаешь.

 Дэрил напрягается, понимая, какой шквал недовольства им предстоит на себе испытать, если Энид все же решит заглянуть в прокуренный трейлер.

\- А Дэрил…

\- С ним, - Леви не дает ей договорить и, видимо, подступить ближе к двери. – Тоже отключился. Может, наконец, выспится за все эти дни.

Дэрил не слышит ответа Энид, а может, она ничего и не говорит, но и не спешит открывать дверь, наверное, решив дать им время на нормальный сон, а не на медикаментозное беспамятство или его короткие урывки. Он напряженно выжидает еще пару минут, прежде чем окончательно расслабиться и поверить в то, что их этой ночью больше никто не потревожит.  Пол несколько секунд просто смотрит на очертания Дэрила в полумраке, прежде чем нарушить тишину.

\- Я хочу вернуться в нашу постель, - шепчет он. На больничной койке едва ли можно с удобством разместиться вдвоем, и даже если им сейчас ввиду расслабленности это удается, то к утру тело начнет ныть.

\- Тебе правда надо нормально поспать, - Дэрил поворачивает голову к Полу, почти соприкасаясь своим носом с его, – мне, наверное, тоже пора, - он говорит это, но не предпринимает никаких попыток сдвинуться с места или отпустить руку Пола, потому что ему не хочется этого делать.

\- Ты же сказал, что не уйдешь, даже если я попрошу, - усмехается Пол, касаясь его носа своим, - я так скучал. – И наконец-то снова можно не отвлекаться на кого-либо, чуть подавшись вперед, чтобы поцеловать Дэрила, который сам с нетерпением ждал этого момента и действий. В поцелуе слишком много красочных воспоминаний, будоражащих кровь ощущений, проходящих по коже приятным фриссоном. Сбитое на первых секундах, дыхание выравнивается, и Полу кажется, что он может бесконечно лежать и наслаждаться прикосновениями, плавно скользя языком по губам.

Он протягивает руку и зарывается ладонью в волосы на затылке Дэрила, не позволяя ему отдалиться даже при желании. Чувств очень много, в каждом рассыпанном на сотни поцелуе отпечатывается любовь, согревая поврежденные легкие и расслабляя лучше любого наркотика. Успокаивает, заставляет забыться и, закрыв глаза, отдаться ему.

Забывшись, Дэрил спускается ниже, целуя под челюстью, скользит языком к шее, оставляя дорожку из коротких поцелуев. Полу нельзя перенапрягаться. Нельзя, чтобы кровь слишком быстро струилась по венам, подступая к ране, но Дэрил не в состоянии заставить себя отодвинуться, убрать руки и, в конце концов, скатиться с постели, пожелав Полу спокойной ночи, а самому уйти в трейлер или просто сидеть под дверью лазарета до самого утра.

\- А если мы… боже. Месяц, - выдыхает Пол, откидывая голову на подушку. Месяц тоски, месяц фантомных воспоминаний об объятиях и поцелуях. Теперь ему не нужно больше стискивать простыни и одеяло, представляя ласки любовника, прикрыв глаза. Пол водит ладонями по затылку Дэрила, но ощущения перешли опасную грань, разогнавшись до такой степени, что его тело – одна сплошная эрогенная зона. Он чувствует каждое прикосновение, словно не получал тактильного контакта годами.

\- И ты продолжаешь прижиматься. Даже если ты уйдешь, мне будет плохо… очень плохо, - но он все еще не убирает рук от Дэрила и не пытается что-либо предпринять. У него нет других идей, ему хочется получить гораздо больше. Этого сбивающего дыхания безумства, которое вынет из него все силы, прошибет тело дзеном и заставит сразу же погрузиться в сладкие сновидения, – если ты не сделаешь этого, я вышлю тебя спать в трейлер на месяц минимум… чтобы не доводил меня. Своим взглядом, своим запахом…. – Пол заставляет Дэрила снова вернуться к губам, и поцелуй становится более напористым.

Дэрил задирает край не застегнутой рубашки, болтающейся на плечах Пола, и аккуратно касается горячей кожи ладонью, ведя по боку от самой повязки, стягивающей грудь, вниз. Пальцы задевают знакомый шрам – небольшой росчерк, на который Дэрил привык натыкаться, - но совсем рядом с ним находят другой. Окончательно затянувшееся округлое пятно, оставшееся после того, как они вытащили стрелу и прижгли рану. Дэрила пронизывает досадой от того, что он позволил подобной отметине появиться на теле Пола, а совсем скоро, когда Энид снимет свежие швы, появится еще одна, которую Дэрил также не смог предотвратить. Теперь у Пола тоже появились истории, отпечатавшиеся не только в памяти, но и на нем самом. Дэрилу должно, но не кажется забавным то, что у них обоих дыры в плечах, а следы от стрел повторяют друг друга. Он все еще предпочел бы какие-нибудь парные футболки, а не это.

Пол судорожно хватается за плечи охотника, притягивая к себе. А чего еще тот хотел добиться своим присутствием? Словно не знает, что ему нельзя напрягаться. Но им сейчас откровенно плевать, потому что Пол наконец-то не чувствует боли, сковывающей каждое его движение, хотя разум подсказывает, что никаких активных действий лучше не предпринимать, чтобы случайно не сдохнуть. И это будет совсем не поэтическая «маленькая смерть». Пальцы проворно расстегивают рубашку Дэрила, и Пол с упоением скользит ладонями под тканью, оглаживая горячую кожу. Вдоль по ребрам, считывая порывистое дыхание и биение сердца. Они живы, как никогда. Если он таким образом продолжит восстанавливать свою мелкую моторику, то его рука довольно быстро придет в норму. А Дэрил будет не против побыть личным тренажером, раз уж на то пошло.

\- Хочу… давай вместе, - Пол не хочет разрывать контакт, хочет иметь возможность целовать Дэрила и прижиматься всем телом. Пол весь дрожит от его прикосновений, даже если те едва уловимы, истосковавшись по физическим проявлениям любви. Он подается вперед, оглаживая коленом ощутимую эрекцию в штанах Дэрила.

Дэрил тихо стонет и прикусывает губы, вспоминая о том, что окно вообще-то открыто, а не так далеко от медицинского трейлера находится подвал, рядом с которым Дэрил сам попросил постоянно дежурить кого-то из поселения, чтобы проследить за болтовней Генри с Лидией. Если кто-то услышит еще и стоны со стороны лазарета, где лежит Пол, то никто не станет разбираться, из-за чего он там стонет – от боли или удовольствия. Больше Дэрила пугала даже не перспектива оказаться в очередной раз застуканным в самый не подходящий момент, а недовольство Энид по поводу того, что он не дал Полу полностью прийти в нормальное состояние, да еще и позволил курить травку – вообще курить, - после травмы легкого. Он ужасный человек. Но он подумает об этом завтра.

\- Пожалуйста…, - вздыхает Пол, почти умоляя. У него не хватит терпения, он вот-вот взвоет от досады, не желая мириться с тем, что удовольствие может ускользнуть от него из-за каких-то предубеждений и дурацких врачебных наставлений… но ведь, если придираться к словам, о запрете подобного речи не было. - Если ты уйдешь, мне придется справляться самому. Или я, черт возьми, позову Леви. – Пол цепляется зубами за нижнюю губу Дэрила, решив выбросить сразу все козыри, не оставив возможности для отказа. Дэрил знает, что он говорит в шутку, а еще, что специально провоцирует и дразнит его воображение.

\- Если ты продолжишь шантажировать меня Леви, то никакого Леви больше не будет, - спокойно говорит он, приподнимая веки. Может, какое-то время Дэрил сможет продолжать поддерживать шутки на эту тему, но Полу лучше бы прекратить упоминать об этом уже сейчас, иначе потом может стать поздно и слова, сейчас не являющиеся угрозой, ею станут.

Пол лишь усмехается – все еще ревнует, ну до чего же идиот. Дэрил никогда не умел скрывать свои чувства и, наверное, не видел в этом смысла, и Полу до чертиков нравилось их видеть, всю его злость, любовь – всю пылкую искренность.

Дэрил прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает, зализывая укус на своей губе. Очень редко Полу приходилось просить его о чем-то. Особенно в постели. А если и наступали такие моменты, то они всегда играли решающую роль, после которой Дэрил точно не мог отказать даже в самых сумасбродных его идеях.

Он склоняется к шее Пола, с огромным трудом сдерживая свое привычное рвение укусить, оставить парочку отметин, зная, что они не останутся без внимания и раскроют то, чем они здесь занимались. Он старается быстро расстегнуть ремень и стянуть пониже свои джинсы одной рукой, второй поглаживая кожу Пола над самым краем штанов. В другой момент его бы раздражало то, что не выходит сделать все и сразу, но сейчас хотелось растягивать каждое действие, ведь тогда можно оставаться так близко к Полу как можно дольше и оттянуть сон, а вместе с ним и наступление утра.

\- Следи за дыханием, - Дэрил прихватывает зубами мочку уха Пола, наконец, стягивая его штаны и белье вниз. Не хотелось бы в такой момент думать еще и о том, что он может начать задыхаться в любую минуту, им придется искать кислородную маску и все прерывать.

\- К черту дыхание, - едва слышимо шепчет Пол, но все-таки старается исполнить просьбу. Он не уверен в своих силах, но кто сейчас будет волноваться о подобных глупостях?

Дэрил сжимает член Пола и медленно двигает рукой, наслаждаясь тем, как Пол резко выдыхает и запрокидывает назад голову, снова открывая доступ к челюсти, шее, плечам… Дэрилу хочется касаться его везде, даже пробраться под повязку, поцеловать каждый новый шрам, снова и снова обещая, что такого больше не повторится. Он знает, что не в силах ответить за эти слова, ведь неоднократно обещал одно и то же, но теперь он точно не уйдет и постарается не оставлять ни на минуту. Расставание все равно не стоило никаких моментов примирения.

\- Можешь все еще попытаться выгнать меня в трейлер, - Дэрил усмехается, массируя большим пальцем головку, и приникает к приоткрытым губам Пола. Что бы он ни говорил о свойствах марихуаны, но сегодня все явно закончится очень быстро – нет никаких сил долго терпеть, особенно когда кажется, что воздух между ними и без того искрит в темноте.

Пол не находит слов для ответа на совершенно бессмысленную фразу, направленную на то, чтобы его подразнить. Картинка перед глазами расплывается, он дышит Дэрилу в губы, концентрируясь на ощущениях, а затем неосознанно подается бедрами вперед на движения руки.

Дэрил не стремится к быстрому ритму, больше сосредоточившись на том, как реагирует Пол на каждое размеренное движение рук, на поцелуи. Как медленно и тяжело вздымается его грудь. Отчасти Дэрил издевается – самую малость, - причем и над собой тоже, но он скорее больше переживает, как бы их действия не закончились чем-то плохим. Он подается бедрами вперед, прижимаясь ближе, теперь уже обхватывая оба члена ладонью, и хрипло выдыхает, чувствуя соприкосновение горячей плоти.

Мир ограничивается только этим моментом, Пол сжимает пальцы в волосах Дэрила и приподнимается, чтобы застонать ему в плечо. Это слишком, но так приятно, что Пол просто позволяет увлечь себя в поцелуй, практически переставая следить и за дыханием, и за стонами – есть они или нет, он не понимает.

Дэрилу хочется прикрыть глаза и насладиться ощущениями, по которым он так скучал, но он не может оторвать взгляда от его раскрасневшихся щек, дрожащих ресниц, едва различимым благодаря свету, льющемуся через окно с улицы, потрескавшихся губ, по которым он то и дело быстро проводит языком. Дэрил прижимается к ним, проникая языком внутрь, утягивая Пола в долгий поцелуй, словно ему не хватило предыдущих. Он неосознанно усиливает хватку на членах, когда чувствует собирающийся внизу живота горячий ком. Воспоминания подсовывают ему картины утра, проведенного вместе с Полом в его старом лагере, и пусть обстоятельства и обстановка совершенно не похожи друг на друга, но они не имеют ни малейшего значения, когда рядом Пол. В конечном счете, в жизни Дэрила все сходится именно на нем.

Удовольствие копится, словно стягивает оцепенением все тело, Пол хватается за плечо Дэрила, распахивая глаза, когда напряжение достигает критической точки. Он судорожно хватает ртом воздух, когда его в одну секунду накрывает оргазм. А после – резко разжимает пальцы, роняя руку на постель, и пытается восстановить дыхание. Пол не ощущает, когда начинает улыбаться, но ему так хочется смеяться от нахлынувшей легкости.

Дэрил чувствует, как ладонь пачкает горячая сперма, и сам задушено выдыхает, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи Пола. Дэрил замирает, прислушиваясь к дыханию Пола. Несмотря на желание окончательно расслабиться, поддаться усталости и уснуть, он волнуется из-за того, что они могли сами создать себе проблему, и сейчас придется подключать аппараты, спешно приводить все в порядок и звать Энид, но дыхание Пола постепенно выравнивается, а сам он не спешит ни задыхаться, ни умирать.

\- Если бы я умер, то это была бы самая лучшая смерть, которую только можно пожелать. Но ты мог сделать мне искусственное дыхание, - рассеянно шепчет Пол, прикрывая глаза и ловя остатки эйфории, окутавшей тело. Его нервы еще не пришли в порядок, и ему хотелось шутить о собственной смерти, которой он лишь чудом избежал. Чудом, которое лежит рядом и греет его бок.

Дэрил знает, что Пол не имеет в виду ничего такого, да и вообще едва ли способен адекватно соображать, но, кажется, любое упоминание о его возможной смерти еще долго будет вызывать неприятную дрожь в теле и колючий ком в горле.

\- Не шути на эту тему… пожалуйста, - ему не хочется своими словами раскрошить хрупкую атмосферу расслабленности и полного довольства, по которой они оба так скучали, но Дэрилу нужно попросить об этом, потому что подобные фразы не вызывают у него желания посмеяться, пусть он и знает, что это один из способов Пола смягчить впечатление от любой, даже самой жуткой, ситуации.

\- Хорошо, прости..., - Пол послушно прикусывает губу. Ему так хорошо, что он не обратил внимания на неприятные подтексты шутки. С ним все в порядке, он же открыл глаза и не собирается больше оставлять Дэрила.

\- Следующего раза будешь ждать до тех пор, пока твой врач не разрешит, - заявляет Дэрил. Всю серьезность его тона портит то, что после он проводит языком по обнаженной коже плеча Пола, с которого сползла рубашка, и тянется в карман за своим платком, чтобы хоть немного привести их обоих в порядок. Ему кажется, что совсем не просто так геи выбрали для сигнальной системы именно платки, а не браслеты, например. Толку от этих браслетов, в самом деле.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? «Энид, когда я могу уже трахнуть Дэрила и успокоить? А то он слишком нервный и угрожает убить моего друга. Кажется, он начал забывать, что я его люблю», - Пол умолкает и просто смотрит на Дэрила. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и он может уловить едва заметное движение его ресниц. Он уже со счета сбился, сколько раз за сегодняшний день признался в любви, но казалось, что этого мало. Ему хочется повторять эти слова снова и снова, ведь он знает, что едва не лишил Дэрила возможности их слышать.

\- Думаю, она не удивится такой постановке вопроса, - Дэрил сонно моргает и мягко улыбается. Может, он сейчас откроет Полу вторую Америку или поднимет для него Атлантиду с самого дна океана своими словами, но они оказались не такими хорошими конспираторами, как думали. – Но немного смягчить формулировку не помешало бы, - он фыркает, словно когда-то до этого вообще задумывался о том, как лучше преподнести все, что срывалось с его языка.

\- Конечно, я спрошу у нее иначе. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, что, когда я наконец-то смогу нормально двигаться, _ты_ не сможешь подняться с кровати из-за подкашивающихся ног, - шепчет Пол, утыкаясь носом в щеку Дэрила и прикрывая глаза. Как только у него появятся силы, а малейшее движение не будет вызывать боль, как только ему разрешат перебраться обратно в трейлер, он собирается затащить охотника в постель и несколько часов к ряду напоминать, как сильно он его любит, словно слов недостаточно. Наверстывать все время, которое они потеряли по глупости Пола и из-за его стремления спасти Дэрила от слабости, забывать тот месяц одиночества и пронизывающей грусти. И, он уверен, это удастся совершенно легко.

Дэрил опускается рядом, и они продолжают просто лежать и впитывать спокойствие, оглушившее их сознания. Полу нравится, что опасности и проблемы отступили хотя бы на небольшой срок, и в помещении есть только их обоюдное уже выровнявшееся дыхание, а из окна с улицы слышится стрекот кузнечиков, отпугивающих хищников. Он хочет продолжать просто лежать и не двигаться, но вспоминает свои же сказанные недавно слова. Забавные факты, будоражащие сознание Дэрила.

\- Ох, да… а факты правы… это помогло избавиться от боли, но только на минуту, - напрочь забыть о ней, фокусируясь на удовольствии, но Пол еще ощущает фантомную тяжесть в области груди – как ватное одеяло, заглушающее отзвук. - Что ж, значит, придется заниматься сексом постоянно, - и подается вперед, чтобы дразнящее провести языком по нижней губе Дэрила. Он ведь не хочет, чтобы Полу было больно? Но это всего лишь шутки, хотя он никогда не против получить лишнюю дозу природного обезболивающего.

\- Хоть на этот раз твои факты оказались полезными, - впрочем, Дэрил не поддерживает инициативу постоянно практиковать подобные метод, как способ обезболивания. В нем борются два противоречивых чувства, потому что, с одной стороны, он чертовски скучал и ему хочется большего, впрочем, как и всякий раз, когда он видит Пола, а уж тем более после долгой разлуки, а с другой – Полу необходим покой, как бы ему ни хотелось вот так сразу сорваться и вернуться к прежнему режиму жизни. Дэрилу не хочется в какой-то момент откачивать его, делать искусственное дыхание, пытаться привести в чувство. Лучше немного подождать, пока затянутся раны, и его состояние придет хотя бы в относительную норму. И Дэрил готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется, даже если у него самого начнет сносить крышу от недостатка былой близости. Это ведь Пол, и он стоит того.

Пол вздыхает и устраивается у Дэрила на груди, несколько секунд разглядывая контур его лица. Сознание неуклонно засыпает, он не сможет продержаться в бодрости дольше пары минут, да и разве нужно?

\- Пообещай, что когда я открою глаза, ты будешь рядом, - шепчет он, прижимаясь к теплому телу и плавно погружаясь в сон, - каждое утро…

\- Обещаю, - Дэрил аккуратно прижимает его к себе, опасаясь случайно потревожить рану и причинить боль, невесомо касается губами лба, прислушиваясь к успокаивающемуся, но немного хриплому дыханию.


	25. Жизнь взаймы // Der Himmel kennt keine Günstlinge

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Kodaline - All I Want  
_ _Radical Face - Better Days_

На рассвете Дэрилу не хочется открывать глаза. Ему достаточно того, что он чувствует тепло рядом с собой, ладонь в своей руке, не спешащую никуда исчезать, но все равно боится повернуть голову и разочароваться. Он лежит почти без движения, не замечая того, сколько прошло времени с момента пробуждения, и инстинктивно вздрагивает, когда чувствует шевеление под боком.

Если бы можно было ощущать эти семь или восемь часов, потраченных на забытье, Пол бы хотел поскорее проснуться. Первое, что он видит, едва приоткрыв глаза – лицо Дэрила на таком же расстоянии, как в последнем воспоминании перед сном.

Дэрил находит в себе силы немного приподнять веки, и замечает длинные русые волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, заметно исхудавшее лицо и сонный взгляд, устремленный на него. Это все еще Пол, и он рядом с ним – лежит и не собирается никуда исчезать. Дэрил медленно выдыхает, окончательно расслабляясь. Ему не снились кошмары, он не подскакивал с постели и не порывался схватиться за нож или арбалет на протяжении всей ночи, и проснулся, как и обещал, рядом с Полом.

\- Доброе утро, - и оно действительно такое, и это читается в улыбке, появившейся на губах. Пол приподнимается на локте, чтобы нависнуть над Дэрилом, и начинает его медленно целовать, осторожно касаться губ. Он так сильно скучал по этому ощущению, по их легким прикосновениям, по чувствам, которые с каждой секундой после пробуждения начинают атаковать солнечное сплетение.

\- Доброе, - Дэрил улыбается уголками губ, отвечая на поцелуй. Действительно, давно утро не было таким хорошим, несмотря на все предшествующие ему обстоятельства. Он поглаживает затылок Пола, накрывает ладонью его руку, устроившуюся на его груди, и сжимает пальцы. Хочется окунуться в приятную дрему и продолжить просто лежать вот так, пока мир вокруг продолжает жить, бурлить, да пусть даже уничтожать сам себя – не имеет значения.

И хотя действие наркотика закончилось и с каждой минутой боль начинает просыпаться, Полу не хочется выныривать из сонного умиротворения, не хочется отпускать Дэрила. Но в помещение с улицы доносятся звуки вовсю кипящей жизни общины, скоро и Энид придет, чтобы проверить своего единственного пациента, и им лучше все-таки расцепиться. Пора вставать. Пол со вздохом разочарования возвращается на подушки, задумчиво проводя рукой по помятой и расстегнутой рубашке Дэрила. У охотника наверняка снова много дел в общине, в отличие от него. Его задача только лежать и выздоравливать, может, с таким успехом он успеет прикончить все свои книжки, и придется их перечитывать.

\- Ты приехал с Генри… почему он все еще в подвале? Я думаю, он усвоил урок, - Пол не хочет, чтобы паренек продолжал сидеть взаперти, особенно если ничего плохого не сделал. Ему не рассказали, что Генри уже успел натворить, не успев толком обжиться, но точно ничего существенного. Даже девочка-пленница не виновата, но Пол не может помочь и ей в освобождении – они не могут рисковать людьми в Хиллтопе. Ему не нравится сам факт того, что дети находятся за решеткой, он явственнее и лучше других понимает их, потому что сам проходил через нечто подобное в групповом доме и был вынужден с горечью смотреть, как играют на улице другие. Но он быстро усвоил урок, как усваивает каждый, получающий наказание за проступок.

\- Девочка говорит с ним и может рассказать больше, чем когда-либо скажет мне, - Генри и правда давно расплатился за свою глупую выходку, осознал, что не стоит творить глупости – по крайней мере такие, - и должен был приступить к обучению, ради которого приехал, но Дэрил, кажется, нагло пользовался тем, что парнишка, не особо задумываясь о последствиях, расположил Лидию к себе. Впрочем, все могло пойти не по плану, и тут уже не они обзаведутся новой информацией, а девчонка воспользуется доверчивостью и добродушием Генри.

\- Она… как ее зовут?

\- Ее зовут Лидия, - Дэрил хмурится, понимая, что для Пола она теперь не просто абстрактная девочка в подвале, которая была среди тех, кто едва его не убил. Она обрела облик еще тогда, когда он ее увидел, теперь у нее было имя, а значит, в его глазах она уже стала человеком. Таким же, как и все они. Заслуживающим хорошего отношения и милосердия.

Пол понимает, почему Дэрил оставил Генри в подвале, но держать его целую вечность там нельзя. Он мнется, но ничего не говорит, оставив решение за Дэрилом, которому поручили присматривать за мальчишкой.

Несмотря на нежелание возвращаться к обязанностям главы поселения и полное право лежать и не вникать в проблемы, Пол хочет хоть что-то сделать. Он хочет придумать занятие вне стен трейлера, что-то, к чему у него нет противопоказаний.

\- Я так хочу на разминку… и в душ… - Пол перекатывает голову по подушке, - я ненавижу это. Лежать и ждать. – Он морщит лоб и с мольбой смотрит на Дэрила, будто тот способен что-то изменить. Но даже одно его присутствие делало больничное времяпровождение не таким отвратительным. Хотя Дэрил, конечно, не может торчать в его палате безвылазно.

\- Не все сразу, - Дэрил легонько щелкает Пола по носу, хотя прекрасно понимает его желание заняться делом. Не ему судить его, когда он сам с любыми ранами и в любом состоянии рвался что-нибудь делать, вопреки всем запретам. Тем не менее, над ним никогда не проводили серьезных операций, и он не лишался ни легких, ни любых других органов. – Для разминки точно еще слишком рано, а вот насчет душа можешь спросить у Энид. Не уверен, что тебе можно мочить швы, - всегда можно найти какой-нибудь компромисс. Вряд ли, конечно, непродолжительные прогулки сгодятся за разминку, но это хоть что-то. Дэрил призадумался о том, как бы обустроить Полу подходящее место на улице, чтобы он мог там устроиться и отдыхать, вместо того, чтобы гипнотизировать четыре белых стены вокруг себя.

\- Нужно раздобыть нам завтрак, - произносит Дэрил. Как бы ни хотелось задержаться в постели подольше, но скоро обязательно появится Энид или кому-нибудь еще захочется заглянуть и проведать Пола, да  и урчащий желудок, толком не получающий пищи в последние дни, вдруг решил активно напомнить о себе, будто Дэрилу больше нечем было заняться.

Он неохотно поднимается с кровати, напоследок поцеловав Пола в макушку, и быстро застегивает рубашку, накидывает на плечи оставленный на стуле жилет, стараясь создать впечатление, будто прошедшей ночью он вовсе не принимал никакого участия в том, что самый ценный больной их поселения активно перенапрягался, вопреки запретам.

\- Я скоро вернусь.

Когда охотник выскальзывает за дверь, Пол приподнимается, потягиваясь и приводя себя в порядок после неоднозначной ночи. Рубашка помята от сна – с ней ничего не сделаешь, растрепанные волосы он убирает за уши. Упершись ладонью в матрас, он чувствует под ним спрятанный на крайний случай портсигар. Пол надеется, что за ночь помещение проветрилось от тяжелого запаха.

 В дверях Дэрил почти сталкивается с Энид, несущей в руках коробку с дополнительными медикаментами, взятыми со склада. Она выглядит еще более уставшей, чем прошлым вечером, словно всю ночь не смыкала глаз.

\- Все в порядке? – Дэрил окидывает ее обеспокоенным взглядом, отступая в сторону и пропуская девушку в трейлер.

\- Да, все хорошо, - она вымученно улыбается, не давая ни на секунду поверить в свои слова, и обращает все свое внимание на Пола, отгораживаясь от всех возможных последующих вопросов. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает она, ставя коробку на тумбочку.

Дэрил мог бы задержаться и послушать, однако ему кажется, что в его присутствии Пол скорее начнет храбриться и утверждать, что с ним все в порядке, лишь бы он лишний раз не волновался, но это никак не поможет лечению. Поэтому Дэрил закрывает за собой дверь, оставляя его с Энид наедине.

\- Живым, - вздыхает Пол, - ну… если честно, то мне кажется, словно нож все еще торчит у меня из груди. – Он понимает, что ничто не в силах унять такую серьезную боль, но вчера ночью ему прекрасно удавалось от нее отвлекаться и практически забыть с помощью всех подручных средств, пусть даже и весьма рискованных.

Энид достает стетоскоп, поворачиваясь к Полу, и вдруг замирает.

\- А чем здесь пахнет? – и хмурит брови.

\- Тыквенный пирог, - быстро спешит убедить ее Пол, - Леви готовил. Мы вчера были так голодны, что умяли его целиком. Прости. Я попрошу его сделать еще.

\- Это не обязательно, но… я бы с удовольствием попробовала его.

Энид проводит осмотр и ругает Пола за то, что он не пользуется аппаратом ИВЛ, который облегчит ему дыхание. Всем, включая его самого, хочется, чтобы Пол скорее вылечился, но этот момент оттянется, если он не будет слушать указания врача.

\- Сколько уйдет времени? Примерно? – спрашивает он, прикусывая губу.

\- Месяц ты точно должен лежать. Возможно, через полгода ты вернешься в состояние, когда сможешь полностью двигаться. Но тебе придется…

\- Снова всему учиться, я понял, - кивает Пол, опуская голову. Он растеряет всю свою форму, мышцы, навыки, но это не такая большая цена, ведь он мог потерять абсолютно все. Его даже как-то странно вдохновляет, что он снова с головой будет уходить в тренировки, главное, чтобы Тара больше не протестовала его побегам. Может, Аарон даже выиграет их шутливый бой не из-за того, что Иисус поддался. Энид прикасается к бинту, начиная разматывать, чтобы поменять повязку и в принципе взглянуть на состояние раны.

\- Чтобы десять раз не менять повязку, можно я сначала схожу в душ? - с надеждой спрашивает Пол. – Не хочу, чтобы со мной обращались как с инвалидом. Серьезно, я могу дойти до ванной. Дэрил поможет мне не намочить швы.

\- Хорошо, - после некоторого раздумья отвечает девушка, вызывая у Пола вздох облегчения. Такое незначительное действие, а он уже словно выиграл все призы мира, – позовете меня сразу после, я обработаю рану. А сейчас давай поставим тебе капельницу, которую ты игнорируешь. Иначе у тебя не будет сил подняться по ступенькам.

Пол позволяет сделать все, что требуется, и вскоре ощущает, как в вену скользнула прохладная жидкость. Антибиотики и немного обезболивающего, позволяющего ему прикрыть глаза на некоторое время и согласно кивать на все, что говорит Энид. Он постарается сделать все, чтобы как можно скорее встать на ноги во всех смыслах.

Девушка оставляет ему флакон с обезболивающим на случай, если станет совсем плохо, и уходит, сказав, что будет в своей комнате. С улицы раздаются голоса, один из которых принадлежит Дэрилу, но Пол не может разобрать слова, решив дождаться и получить полное описание событий. Жизнь поселения кипит, а он не принимает в ней никакого участия. И это странно раздражает. Пол утешает себя, что это все с непривычки; а морфий, скользящий по его венам, помогает отпустить тревожность, по крайней мере, на некоторое время.

 

На улице Дэрил зябко ежится, оглядываясь по сторонам. В медицинском трейлере было явно теплее, а уж с Полом под боком – тем более. Он замечает прикорнувшего на ящике у подвала Ника, который, видимо, просидел там всю ночь, исполняя его просьбу, и идет будить несчастного, чтобы отправить его в постель. Нужно было бы и самому послушать, но Дэрил не мог позволить себе надолго задерживаться вдали от Пола, иначе тот точно попытается снова сбежать.

Он тормошит Ника за плечо и кивает в сторону его трейлера, в ответ на расфокусированный и непонимающий взгляд. Нужно попросить кого-нибудь другого. Например, того же Леви, который точно не откажется узнать, где находятся ублюдки, покалечившие его друга. Дэрил делает шаг в сторону дома, намереваясь заглянуть на кухню за какой-нибудь едой, но замирает, так и не сдвинувшись, уловив отрывок разговора. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, он бросается к подвалу, резко дергая на себя дверь.

\- Эй, в чем дело? – Генри вскакивает на ноги, не понимая, что снова нашло на его надсмотрщика, но Дэрил с трудом способен сдерживать ругательства, поэтому только рычит сквозь зубы.

\- Заткнись. На выход. Давай, - он отпирает решетку и выдергивает оттуда подростка, за шкирку волоча вверх по лестнице, игнорируя заинтересованный взгляд девчонки. Она боится его – это заметно, - но ей все равно интересно. И она не прекращает пытаться разузнать больше о месте, в которое попала, и об общинах, которые их окружают.

\- Ты что, рехнулся? – Дэрил отводит Генри на безопасное расстояние от подвала, чтобы девчонка точно больше ничего не услышала, и ощутимо встряхивает, ухватившись за ворот. – Что с тобой не так, а? Рассказываешь ей о Королевстве? А если с ней еще люди? У тебя семья в Королевстве! – он с трудом сдерживает себя от того, чтобы не приправить свои слова парочкой крепких выражений. Невозможно забыть о том, что перед ним ребенок. Сын его лучшей подруги. Который, к сожалению, не перенял хоть немного здравого смысла и мозгов у своей приемной матери.

\- Прости, ладно? Я не думал, что… стой, вы подслушивали?

Может, Дэрилу должно было быть хоть немного стыдно, но ему не было. То, что их разговор подслушивали, единственное, что волновало этого мальца? Будь он немного постарше, Дэрил с удовольствием врезал бы ему, чтобы поставить мозги на то место, где он должны быть изначально. Он не задумывался о том, что подвергает опасности свою семью и своих людей, поведшись на образ несчастной перепуганной девочки, которая таковой явно не являлась, раз продолжила выуживать из наивного дурачка информацию.

\- Конечно мы подслушивали. Я, Энид и другие по очереди слушали, что же ты ей скажешь.

\- Вы использовали меня!

А Дэрил все еще не испытывал никаких уколов совести по этому поводу.

\- Да, сработало отлично.

\- Она хороший человек, с которым случилось много плохого. Она права на твой счет, ты знаешь об этом? Ты мудак. Хотите ответов? Получайте их сами, - Дэрил не препятствует ему, когда Генри вырывается из хватки и уходит, огибая его по дуге и злобно сопя при этом. Каждого в Хиллтопе, да и не только в нем, можно назвать хорошим человеком, с которым случилось много плохого. Но ни один из них почему-то не отправился таскаться по миру вслед за ходячими, используя маски мертвецов, и не нападал на других людей. Это ни черта не оправдание всей херне, которую творили эти ублюдки в разложившейся человечьей коже, поэтому Генри мог пойти к черту со всеми своими убеждениями. Если бы Генри видел, в каком состоянии Дэрил привез домой Пола, посмотрел бы на него, залитого кровью с головы до ног, он бы так не рвался ее спасать. Может, когда-то до него все же дойдет, что именно он сделал не так. Лишь бы не было поздно.

Дэрил старается прогнать злость и раздражение по пути на кухню и обратно, но все равно возвращается в трейлер к Полу не в лучшем настроении. Он ставит поднос с бульоном и овощами на тумбу рядом с кроватью, а сам усаживается на стул, устало растирая глаза.

\- М-м-м, завтрак в постель, - произносит Пол с улыбкой, стараясь вызвать такую же у Дэрила, - а потом будет ужин в постель? В моей жизни никогда не было так много романтики.

\- Если ты уже под наркотой, то так и скажи.

\- Я не собираюсь заниматься непотребствами без твоего присмотра и участия, - отвечает Пол, дернув бровями. Ведь в одиночку это делать скучно, сумасбродные идеи появляются и развиваются только в компании. Вчерашним вечером одно потянуло за собой другое, и Пол нисколько не жалеет, потому что пусть на короткий срок боль отступила, и он почувствовал себя живым.

\- Еще бы ты попробовал, - фыркает Дэрил, не спеша огорчать Пола тем, что в ближайшее время все же придется обойтись без непотребств. По крайней мере, некоторых.

 Пол – единственный, кто хоть немного сглаживает углы его перманентного беспокойства. Дэрилу не хочется грузить его проблемами, тем более, когда он еще недостаточно оклемался после травмы, но ни с кем больше он не может поговорить о том, что его волнует. У Тары хватает дел, как и у всех остальных, и у него в том числе, а Пол может хотя бы поделиться своим мнением, хотя Дэрил знает, что он не сможет остаться равнодушным и не попытаться принять участие в разрешении сложившейся ситуации.

\- Этот… Генри наболтал лишнего. Не он развел ее на разговор, а она его. Блять, - он проводит ладонью по лицу, зачесывает пятерней назад волосы и откидывается на спинку стула, тяжело вздыхая. – Теперь девчонка знает о Королевстве, и если ей удастся сбежать, то она выболтает все этим уебкам, - ведь никак не может быть иначе. А потом они придут туда, где их никто не будет ждать. И Кэрол окажется в опасности, как и десятки других беззащитных людей.

\- Значит, нельзя ее отпускать, - произносит Пол. Но что тогда делать с пленницей, он тоже не знает. Он поворачивается и придвигается к тумбочке, беря миску с бульоном, не без помощи Дэрила, и опускает на колени. Он долго молчит, задумчиво водя ложкой по дну и чувствуя проснувшийся голод. Может, это лекарство слегка туманит его разум, а, может, у него действительно нет мыслей, что делать в таком опасном положении. Стражи охраняют периметр поселения – врагам не пробраться незамеченными, если те действительно ищут девочку, а в Хиллтопе уже прибавилось тренированных бойцов, чтобы отразить любую внезапную атаку.

\- У меня есть кредит доверия у Лидии… но ты же меня не пустишь, я прав? – Пол грустно усмехается, глядя на Дэрила и даже не требуя от него ответа – все ясно как день. – Хотя она не поймет, почему я ее не виню.

Дэрил качает головой в ответ на его слова, кусая кукурузу, которую он также принес вместе с бульоном – нет, он не пустит Пола в подвал. И не столько из-за страха того, что Лидия способна ему как-то навредить – она, черт возьми, сидит в клетке и шарахается по углам, стоит кому-то появиться, - сколько потому, что у него едва ли хватит сил спуститься по лестнице, а потом подняться обратно.

\- Поверь, ей плевать, винишь ты ее или нет. Она считает, что они поступают правильно, убивая людей, ведь жить так, как живем мы – ненормально, - он вспоминает ее слова о том, что их теперь окружает мир ходячих мертвецов, а значит – живые обязаны научиться жить среди них, оставив попытки хотя бы создать видимость прежней жизни.

\- Может, она просто не знает, что можно жить иначе, не прикидываясь мертвецами, - произносит Пол, задумчиво покусывая губы. Мало кому посчастливилось стать частью большого и безопасного поселения, поэтому неудивительно, что Лидия знает лишь один принцип – выгрызать свою жизнь зубами, как гребаные мертвецы. Но зачем убивать незнакомцев? Что они такого сделали, за что их преследовали несколько дней? Пол откровенно не понимает, у всего должна быть причина.

Пол хмурится, поднимая ложку и поднося ко рту. От голода вся еда кажется невероятно вкусной, и организм всячески хочет восполнить силы, мгновенно включая аппетит. Пол хотел бы в вопросе пленницы разобраться сам, поговорить с Лидией, он уверен – у него получится лучше и он не попадет впросак, как Генри, не даст себя водить за нос. Но переговорами будет заниматься Дэрил, который, если смотреть объективно, плохо подходит для данной роли, к тому же, он предвзят – злость еще нескоро его оставит.

\- Так… если она думает, что провела нас… продолжай. Дай ей то, чего она хочет, - внезапно произносит Пол, - покорми ее, будь добрым и чутким. – Он, конечно, ловит недоумевающий взгляд Дэрила. Но у Пола сложилась четкая идея о том, как разговорить Лидию – нужно заставить ее доверять.

\- Она потерянная девочка, помни об этом. Я знаю ее чувства, потому что сам был в таком положении. В неизвестном месте, заперт… тебе хочется куда-то домой, но у тебя нет настоящего дома. Ты один среди незнакомых людей. Ей хочется найти друзей и защиту, и она нашла все это в Генри. Но… подсознательно она хотела бы увидеть защиту от взрослого. Я так себя чувствовал в групповом доме, - Пол думал, что эту часть истории можно легко забыть, выбросить за ненадобностью, но детские воспоминания, почему-то все еще очень яркие, подкидывают ассоциации. – Взрослый мог все. У него были ключи от клетки.

Как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. У него была власть, он имел право наказывать за проступки, и детям приходилось только мириться.

\- Я… нашел такого человека там. Почувствовал, что у нас с ним есть нечто общее. Сейчас я думаю, что он был геем. Он не говорил этого напрямую, может, даже жил с женой и детьми, всячески скрывая. Но он понимал меня, - произносит Пол, качая головой. - Я видел это. И начал ему доверять. – Может, по этой причине Пола не сломали так сильно, как могли, и он выдержал до момента совершеннолетия, когда перестал быть обремененным групповым домом. Он пожимает плечами, не сводя взгляда с миски. Добиться доверия от кого-либо непросто, но прямо сейчас Пол рассказывает о том, как манипулировать людьми, в данном случае – ребенком. С одной стороны, это неправильно, но разве у них есть выбор? С другой стороны, Пол действительно хочет к Лидии хорошего отношения, если она ни в чем не виновата, кроме неудачного стечения обстоятельств. Все попадают в плохие семьи. А родителей никогда не выбирают. Она уж точно не виновата, что родилась или воспитывалась среди людей с извращенным восприятием действительности. - Но… Дэрил, пожалуйста, не изображай доброту. Она почувствует ложь.

Будь добрым. Злость сжирает людей изнутри, вытягивает силы, нервы. А им это совсем не надо.

\- Я успел забыть, что ты у меня психолог, - единственный раз, когда Дэрил задумался о том, что она всего лишь ребенок, был тогда, когда Пол напомнил ему об этом, едва стоя на ногах за его спиной. Но об этом не стоило забывать вообще. Он тоже когда-то был ребенком, растущим не в самой здоровой среде, и ему тоже приходилось выживать, только по-своему и в иных условиях. – Не уверен, что смогу найти с ней достаточно общего, чтобы она мне поверила, - а лжец из него выходил не самый лучший. Он всегда – почти всегда, - говорил обо всем прямо и ненавидел всевозможные интриги. Все эти хитросплетения заговоров, договоренностей и условий – не его стезя. Со всем этим справлялся Рик, с этим справляется Пол, а он лишь делал и делает все, чтобы этим сраным переговорщикам не прилетело раньше времени, да и позже тоже. И он не умел быть добрым с теми, с кем не хотел. А значит, стоило найти достаточно вескую причину для того, чтобы стать таковым по отношению к девочке, ведь план Пола вполне мог сработать.

\- У нас у всех есть кое-что общее: мы все потеряны и не знаем, как выживать, - тихо произносит Пол, не поднимая взгляда. Дэрил не отвечает, и Пол может лишь догадываться, последует ли он его совету. Он думает, что да. Пол верит, что Дэрил больше не попытается навредить или напугать Лидию. Может, он найдет свой подход, но Дэрил всегда стремился выполнить обещания, данные Полу, и его просьбы.

\- Кстати, мне разрешили в ванную. А потом Энид наложит новую повязку, - Пол дергает головой и переключает разговор на более позитивную тему.

\- Добился-таки своего, да? – Дэрил усмехается, цепляясь за эту возможность. Он не хочет думать о делах и вообще о чем-либо еще, кроме Пола. По-хорошему, ему следовало бы отлежаться еще несколько дней, но это ведь Пол. Он самовольно вылез из постели в тот же день, как пришел в себя, отправившись на его поиски, и пошел провожать Аарона, и накурился, а теперь собирался влезть в ванную – ну, хотя бы заранее спросив об этом у Энид, - а там, глядишь, выпросит у нее разрешение на разминки и тренировки, хотя в этом плане она будет непоколебима. Как и Дэрил. Он все же привяжет Пола к кровати, если потребуется, лишь бы он нормально восстанавливался, а не занимался херней.

Они заканчивают завтрак, и с помощью Дэрила Пол выбирается на улицу и медленными шагами преодолевает расстояние до дома. В стороне он видит Леви, помахавшего им, а затем Пес решает поприветствовать хозяев, которые так много часов прячутся невесть где, и практически готов запрыгнуть и повалить их на землю. Но Дэрил шикает на Пса, усмиряя несвоевременное ребячество. Пол чувствует на себе сочувствующие взгляды жителей поселения, но никто не подходит, желая не мешать. Они медленно поднимаются по ступенькам на второй этаж, и Пол замечает, что все рабочие бумаги, которые он свалил в холле на журнальном столике, куда-то убрали. Возможно, в кабинет Мэгги, где им самое место.

Тишину в доме нарушает лишь звук воды, наполняющей ванную. Они решили, что Пол немного посидит в ванной и отмокнет – это легче, чем стоять под душем, и не придется заливать рану. Дэрил без слов принимается помогать Полу снять рубашку. Каждое движение медленное, осторожное, но причиняет дискомфорт, не говоря уже о боли, отразившейся на лице Пола, когда он заводит руки назад, чтобы стянуть рукава. Смотреть на туго перебинтованную грудь тяжело, а браться за край бинта страшно. Страшно причинить лишнюю боль, содрав сукровицу, да и воочию увидеть то, что спрятано под слоями повязки. Будто Дэрил никогда раньше не видел ран и шрамов. Но это ведь Пол – все всегда упирается в данный факт для него. С Полом все иначе, включая ощущения и отношение к ставшим обыденными вещам. Когда Дэрил начинает сматывать бинт, Пол сжимает кулаки, пытаясь скрыть тремор. Ему не больно, ему страшно представить, что он вскоре увидит, но это представляет какой-то больной интерес.

\- Я хочу увидеть это, - произносит Пол, цепляясь за остатки бинта.

Дэрил безропотно отступает назад, становясь за плечом Пола, оставив в его руке край бинта. Он с замиранием сердца ожидает момента, когда тот уберет последнюю преграду перед видом на то, чем завершилась та чертова ночь, и шумно выдыхает, когда повязка соскальзывает с груди.

Пола всего колотит, и он сглатывает страх, поднявшийся в горле при взгляде через зеркало на уродливый разрез, стянутый нитками. Пальцы зависают над будущим шрамом, но не касаются кожи. Это все происходит будто не с ним. Пол помнит, что, когда последний раз смотрел на себя, всего этого не было. Не было испуганных стеклянных глаз, синяков под глазами, бледной кожи. Он словно проклятый мертвец, выбравшийся из могилы. Может, так оно и есть? И все происходящее вокруг – предсмертная агония, призванная напугать его до остановки сердца, по ощущениям растянувшаяся в несколько дней, хотя на самом деле состоит из трех секунд. Тех секунд, которые у него остались на жизнь, после того, как его со спины пронзил чужой клинок. Пол зажмуривается и вслепую нащупывает руку Дэрила, стискивая ладонь изо всех сил, словно он уймет этот иррациональный и неизвестно откуда взявшийся страх. Пол даже не знает, чего боится больше – что все это окажется миражом, или что таков теперь реальный мир. Мир, в котором он прежде не верил в собственную смерть.

Он искалечен, он уродлив и не представляет, как Дэрил может на него смотреть, не испытывая чувство жалости или даже каплю отвращения, если Пол чувствует это к самому себе в полной мере. Тогда, когда шрам был спрятан под бинтами, можно было делать вид, что все нормально, но теперь они видели его, теперь он вырезан в памяти неровным лезвием ножа, как и произошедший кошмар.

В прошлый раз, когда смерть попыталась забрать его к себе, Пол толком не осознал, что мог умереть – в нем бушевали остатки наркотического кайфа, он плохо соображал, а картинка перед глазами расплывалась. Он просто отключился, не испытав боли. Сейчас он помнил все до мельчайших подробностей: ледяные капли дождя, скользящие по разгоряченной коже лица, туман, окутывающий вокруг саваном, сквозь него – силуэты друзей, застывших через решетку, холод металла, пронзившего его грудь, хрип врага под маской, чей тембр голоса будет мерещиться из темных углов и среди деревьев. Свой страх, сковавший тело. И пустоту внутри. И срывающийся крик Аарона, звенящий в его голове каждый раз, когда вокруг воцаряется молчание.

Но ни шрам, ни худоба, ни круги под глазами не делают Пола уродливым – не в глазах Дэрила, - но это только внешние изменения, которые ничего не значат. Каждый из них прекрасно понимает, что именно стоит за всем этим. Смерть прошла слишком близко, опалила своим холодным дыханием, но отступила. На время. Страшнее всего было не видеть последствия, а осознавать, что она способна вернуться в любой момент, и именно тогда, когда они будут ожидать этого меньше всего.

Дэрил крепко сжимает ощутимо подрагивающие пальцы Пола, выдающие его состояние, пусть он как-то умудряется держать на лице относительно спокойное выражение. Он не знает, что сказать и как поддержать, ведь того, что произошло, никак не исправить, а пообещать, будто все будет хорошо, он не может. Дэрил мог бы соврать и сказать, что рана заживет и все забудется, но ему ли не знать о том, каким напоминанием является каждый шрам, оставленный на теле. Близость смерти невозможно выбросить из головы, даже если встретиться с ней приходится лишь раз.

Пол не думал, что нервы будут продолжать сдавать после пробуждения – ему казалось, он оправился, но от воспоминаний у него подкашиваются ноги. Пол открывает глаза, поворачиваясь к Дэрилу, и видит, что тот все так же по-особенному смотрит на него, осторожно и ласково касается, опасаясь причинить боль. Полу кажется, что скоро он настолько привыкнет к физической, что перестанет ее замечать, но сейчас ему хочется в больничную постель, где остался флакон обезболивающего, который дала ему Энид. Он думал, что справится и сэкономит препараты, но боль вот-вот обратится в агонию. Пол утыкается носом в плечо Дэрила, собираясь с силами. Дэрил любит его, искалеченного и разбитого морально. И как он мог быть таким идиотом? Он мог наказывать самого себя этой разлукой, но не должен был мучить Дэрила, который не собирался на него злиться или забывать. Это была глупая, идиотская ошибка. Но Пол уже просил за нее прощения и помнит, как Дэрилу не нравится, что он делает это лишний раз.

\- Давай, ты хотел принять ванну, - Дэрил коротко целует Пола в левое плечо, аккуратно отворачивая от зеркала, – Энид решит, будто я тебя утопил.

Дэрил подводит Пола к ванной, помогает выбраться из штанов и перелезть через бортик, следя за тем, чтобы вода, успевшая еще набраться, не доставала до груди. Пол опускается в теплую воду, и ему хочется растянуться в ванной полностью, смыть с себя весь липкий ужас той ночи, въевшийся в его кожу, забыть обо всем и хоть немного расслабиться. Неужели ему теперь каждый день будет необходимо что-либо, отключающее разум? Лучше всего успокаивало присутствие Дэрила рядом, и тот, естественно, нисколько не против, а даже готов его сопровождать постоянно, хотя в общине есть дела поважнее. Все собираются ехать на ярмарку уже завтра, пусть празднование и растянется на несколько дней. Но люди справятся без них.

Дэрил садится на край ванной, закатывая рукава рубашки повыше, и зачесывает волосы Пола пальцами назад, чтобы их было удобнее мыть. Дэрилу, конечно, всегда нравилось возиться с ними, но обычно Пол сам справлялся с водными процедурами – их прошлые совместные приемы душа никогда нельзя было брать в расчет, ведь душ интересовал их в самую последнюю очередь. Лучше всего было бы, конечно, так же забраться в ванну, но в таком случае они точно задержатся и Энид пойдет выяснять, почему им понадобилось так много времени и не натворили ли они чего-нибудь непоправимого, оставшись без присмотра.

Пол приподнимает левую руку и морщится от прострелившей позвоночник боли, но ему кажется, что если он немного подвигается, мышцам вернется гибкость. Он оставляет попытки помочь Дэрилу вымыть ему голову и просто чуть откидывает ее назад, наслаждаясь тем, как скользят между прядями его пальцы.

Дэрил аккуратно распутывает сбившиеся волосы Пола, понемногу приводя их в порядок. Он намыливает голову Пола шампунем, прочесывает волосы пальцами, вымывая землю и грязь из прядей – это занятие успокаивает его так, словно он сам сейчас лежит, расслабившись, в горячей воде рядом с Полом. Никогда еще он не замечал в себе того трепета, с которым сейчас старался ухаживать за Полом, аккуратно обходя рану мочалкой, растирая раскрасневшуюся от пара кожу. С порозовевшими щеками Пол меньше походил на мертвеца, а худоба и изможденность со временем пройдут, стоит ему начать понемногу восстанавливаться.

Пол задумчиво рассматривает пену, оставшуюся на поверхности воды, которая стала мутной от кладбищенской земли. В помещении затягивается тишина, но вовсе не неловкая – каждый из них обдумывает свои мысли, к сожалению, далекие от позитивных. Несмотря на это Пол с благодарностью улыбается Дэрилу, наблюдая, с каким сосредоточенным выражением лица он водит мочалкой по его плечам.

\- Дэрил, - тихо произносит Пол, и от улыбки не остается и следа. Может, он все еще не в себе, но у него есть вопрос. Отвратительный, неприятный и грустный. Он даже не уверен, что ему есть смысл знать ответ. – Ты… можешь мне честно ответить? Но сказать не то, что, по твоему мнению, я хочу услышать. А то, что ты сам думаешь, - слова перемежаются всплеском воды, когда Пол подтягивает к себе колени. Дэрил опускает мочалку в воду и заглядывает в лицо Пола, сжавшегося в ванной, будто окруженного со всех сторон стенами собственного вопроса, загнавшего его в угол. - Ты бы смог сделать это? Пробить череп, чтобы я не обратился?

 Пол снова целиком и полностью в том дне. Он бередит незажившую рану в душе, словно пытается ее выскрести, стереть, но только больше растягивает срок реабилитации. Он знает, знает, что этим только мучает себя, но ничего не может поделать.

\- Нет, - если Полу нужна честность, то Дэрил готов ее ему дать. Он не сделал бы этого, ведь ему уже довелось пережить подобный момент. Он не дал Аарону предотвратить обращение Пола и сам не смог бы. – Я бы сначала сделал все для того, чтобы спасти тебя. Тебе пришлось бы обратиться в любом случае, потому что отнять у тебя жизнь я не смогу, даже если шансы сохранить ее меньше, чем потерять. Но слоняться мертвецом по округе я тебе не позволю, - в случае обращения ему придется заставить себя прекратить страдания Пола. Убедить себя самого в том, что это уже не он, а лишь оболочка, еще сохранившая его черты, но вскоре она истлеет так же, как сделала бы это в земле, и от Пола в ней нет ничего, кроме внешнего сходства.

Дэрил замолкает, надеясь на то, что Полу достаточно такого ответа, и он больше не станет спрашивать. Пол благодарно кивает – он догадывался об этом и прежде. Хорошо, что Дэрил умнее и не задает встречный вопрос. Может, Пол и попытался бы что-то выдумать, но он все равно бы в конечном итоге поступил так, как сказал Дэрил. До самой последней секунды, пока надежда не разбилась бы о реальность.

Пол обхватывает колени и сжимает ладони, чтобы ощущать себя здесь и сейчас, а не позволять картинкам погони и битвы мелькать перед глазами. На его теле нет чужой крови, нет гнили, она вся уходит в сточную трубу, но воспоминания не исчезают. Остается лишь надеяться, что к ночи ему станет легче, чтобы он смог заснуть и забыться. Дэрил заварит ему ромашковый чай, или с мятой, отвлечет разговором и рассказом, как он с Псом ловил рыбу, а затем придет Леви и тоже придумает, как скрасить вечер.

Дэрил вновь берет мочалку и обращается с ним с такой аккуратностью, словно Пол может сломаться, если он чуть усилит давление на кожу. Хотя это не далеко от истины – пусть не сломается, но боль способно причинить любое неосторожное действие. Пол видит внимательный взгляд Дэрила и думает, что начинает еще сильнее влюбляться. Он не думал, что такое возможно, но тепло, расходящееся по груди, и ощущение привязанности громче любых слов, которые он может когда-либо произнести вслух.

Дэрил смывает пену с его кожи и помогает выбраться из ванной на мягкий коврик. Насухо вытереть волосы не выходит, поэтому Дэрил сооружает на голове Пола подобие тюрбана – как может, - и помогает ему снова одеться. Он придерживает Пола за талию и на пару секунд задерживает его в дверном проеме ванной, чтобы быстро поцеловать и немного посмеяться над тем, что творится на его голове.

\- Странные у тебя фетиши, Диксон, - шутливо надувает губы Пол.

В коридоре они сталкиваются с Тарой, спешащей из кабинета вниз вместе с папкой и какой-то книгой. Она останавливается спросить, как Иисус себя чувствует, предложить свою помощь, хотя у нее и без того много дел – организовать повозки для перевозки продуктов на ярмарку и распределить людей по группам. Он не представляет, как девушка умудряется все держать в памяти и не запутаться.

\- Мишонн привела новичков, хочешь с ними познакомиться? Я уже пообщалась с ними и нашла им комнату. На вид хорошие ребята.

Дэрил понимает, кто именно пришел тогда к ним на помощь на кладбище. «Хорошие ребята» таким образом явно заслужили себе место в поселении, и с ними действительно было бы неплохо нормально познакомиться, но у Дэрила никак не было на это времени. В любом случае, если они решат задержаться, то без знакомства не обойдется.

\- Может, позже, - отвечает Пол, - я тебе верю. Ты великолепно справляешься, - лучше, чем сам Пол, сбежав при первой же возможности и получив удар в спину.

Энид, услышав голоса, выходит в коридор из своей комнаты, и зовет их к себе, чтобы сразу наложить повязку. На кровати она уже подготовила все необходимое для обработки раны. Тара некоторое время стоит в дверях, наблюдая за друзьями, пока ей не начинает казаться, что она всех напрягает своим присутствием. Энид осматривает швы, попутно отмечая, что все достаточно неплохо и процесс заживления идет. Пол рад, что перед ним больше нет зеркала и он не видит, как все выглядит со спины. Наверняка тоже не очень. Есть небольшое воспаление, но все пройдет. Его кожи касается прохладный компресс с антисептиком, и Пол ощущает легкую боль, но не такую, как от резких движений и попыток поднять руку. Он на несколько секунд пересекается взглядом с Дэрилом и улыбается уголками губ.

\- Я думаю, завтра уже можно будет не перевязывать, а заклеить пластырем. Если ты обещаешь соблюдать постельный режим, конечно, - говорит Энид, разматывая бинт и начиная накладывать повязку, - не хочу, чтобы швы разошлись, прошло еще слишком мало времени.

Но Пол не успевает ничего сказать.

\- Он обещает, - Дэрил усмехается, в ответ на возмущенное лицо Пола.

Тот морщится и смотрит на Дэрила, как на предателя, который своим ответом подтвердил опасения, что будет следить за соблюдением указаний. Пол ничего не говорит, закатывая глаза и едва заметно качнув головой, но ему все равно пришлось бы согласиться хотя бы ради успокоения девушки.

\- Пусть немного посидит у тебя, хорошо? На улице холодно, а он только из ванной.

Еще не хватало, чтобы Пол подхватил какую-нибудь заразу, когда его организм и без того ослаблен. Комната Энид, конечно, не развлекательный центр, но хотя бы не опостылевший уже трейлер, пропахший медикаментами.

\- Конечно, - она улыбается, собирая бинты и медикаменты обратно в коробку. – Я за ним присмотрю.

Дэрилу необходимо разобраться с девочкой, попробовать последовать совету Пола и найти с ней хоть какие-нибудь точки соприкосновения. Быть с ней добрее… Дэрил сомневается, что она поверит в такое его быстрое перевоплощение.

\- А… у тебя есть что-нибудь от воспаления? – Дэрил неопределенно указывает пальцем на свое ухо, очень кстати вспоминая одну небольшую деталь. Какая-никакая ступень на пути к налаживанию контакта.

\- Ты заболел? – Энид бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд и лезет в один из ящиков, чтобы отыскать подходящее лекарство.

\- Не, это не для меня, - он пожимает плечами на вопросительный взгляд, забирая баночку с таблетками. – Спасибо. Загляну позже, - улыбнувшись на прощание Полу, он выскальзывает за дверь.

Выйдя из дома, Дэрил перехватывает Тару, чтобы немного расспросить ее о случившемся в последние дни. Ему необходимо ориентироваться в событиях, знать, о чем спрашивать, если подвернется возможность добыть полезные сведения. Новости, которые рассказывает ему Тара, не самые утешительные, но надежда еще есть.

 

Иисус стягивает с головы полотенце и всматривается в лицо Энид, замечая помимо сосредоточенности еще и не свойственную ей грусть.

\- Энид, что случилось? – спрашивает он, и девушка вздрагивает, на минуту растерявшись, а затем отводя глаза, чтобы скрыть свои чувства.

\- Ничего, - произносит она наигранно равнодушным тоном, но Иисуса такой ответ не устраивает – она не обманет его. Он изучает каждое ее движение, читая в них чистейшую нервозность, спрятанную за дежурными улыбками.

\- Я же вижу.

\- Ты не сможешь помочь, - наконец, роняет она, хватая коробку и переставляя ее на стол.

\- Почему нет? – оживляется Иисус, пододвигаясь к краю кровати и хватая рубашку, - если не сам, я придумаю, кто поможет. – Количество того, что от него скрывают, начало расти в геометрической прогрессии, и ему уже не нравится – его это уже начинает раздражать. Они же выбрали его лидером, а значит – должны докладывать обо всех проблемах и ситуации в Хиллтопе. Почему-то до его ранения к нему обращались со смехотворными просьбами, которые могли решить самостоятельно, а теперь хотят всячески оградить от беспокойства. – Энид, - с нажимом произносит Иисус, требуя ответ на затянувшееся молчание.

\- Тара уже сделала все, что в наших силах. Серьезно. Пока у нас нет доказательств, что случилось что-то плохое, - она всем видом показывает, что больше не хочет это обсуждать, но Иисус продолжает пристально смотреть на нее, решая все-таки не наседать. Это выбор Энид – говорить ему или нет. Но внутри поселяется волнение, которое никак не вытравить, даже мыслью, что Иисус справился бы хуже Тары. Она уж точно сделала все. Вновь делающая вид, что все в порядке, Энид помогает ему надеть рубашку и предлагает прилечь отдохнуть, пока не вернется Дэрил.

\- Расскажешь, что происходило, пока я лежал в отключке? – Иисус не спорит, укладываясь на кровать поверх одеяла. Волосы еще мокрые и холодят шею, и он расчесывает их пальцами и убирает вбок, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы ничего не давило на место травмы.

\- Нет, - улыбнувшись, отвечает Энид, - у тебя официальный отпуск. Мы справимся сами. Тебе следует беспокоиться лишь о собственном самочувствии. Если очень сильно болит, я дам тебе обезболивающего.

Иисус мотает головой, настойчиво отказываясь от предложения, решая все-таки сэкономить препараты для других. Если не двигаться, то боль ощущается фоном, постоянным и настойчивым, и к ней почти можно привыкнуть, если в конечном итоге она не сведет с ума. Иисус прикрывает глаза, вздыхая, чувствуя, что эта монотонная агония вытянула из него все силы за такой короткий после пробуждения срок. Может, если он расслабится, то скорее окрепнет достаточно, чтобы подняться с кровати и вернуться в медицинский трейлер, где его ждет капельница и флакончик с обезболивающим, которое Пол не хочет пить, потому что, ко всему прочему, боится подсесть и начать закидываться ими как конфетами. Это немного напоминает неприятную главу его прошлого, проведенного с Алексом. Они закидывались всякой дрянью из-за безделья, выпадали из реальности из-за выдуманных проблем вместо того, чтобы с ними разбираться, условия жизни казались дерьмом, о котором принято лишь болтать и громко возмущаться. Но разве кто-то в тот момент мог помыслить, что осталось несколько лет, прежде чем мир рухнет и жить станет по-настоящему невыносимо? Полу нравилось быть в твердой памяти, хотя травка тоже оказывает свое влияние, но не вызывает привыкание, а просто расслабляет. Именно то, что позволит ему не вскакивать с постели. Пол понимает, что разделение на правильное и неправильное – это условности. Он предпочитал сбегать в реальный мир, хотя его вылазки вполне можно назвать опьяняющим сознание наркотиком, приправленным любовью. Вот она действительно сводила с ума. И дарила ему силы и смысл жить.

 

Без Генри в подвале спокойнее. По крайней мере, Дэрил знает, что теперь никто не станет лезть ему под руку и разбрасываться своими ценными советами и мнением. Дэрил пододвигает стул к решетке, а девочка привычно отползает к самой дальней стене, прячась в тени.

\- Пришли, наконец, убить меня?

Дэрил вскидывает брови на такое умозаключение, но не удивляется. Действительно, чего еще можно от него ожидать? Он молча достает таблетки и показывает их Лидии, но та никак не реагирует, лишь перепуганным волчонком глядя из своего угла.

\- Это для уха. Ты его постоянно трогаешь, будто оно болит.

Лидия все так же не реагирует, не пытается приблизиться и забрать лекарство. Что ж, никто не говорил, что будет легко.

– Нет? Срать, дело твое, - он прячет пузырек обратно в карман и подается немного вперед, сцепляя пальцы в замок. – Двое наших пропали. Другие нашли их лошадей – кожа снята, наполовину съедены. Знаешь что-нибудь об этом?

\- Откуда? Я же была здесь, - пытается огрызаться, и это почему-то даже немного радует.

\- Что бы сделала твоя мама, если бы повстречала наших? Она бы их убила?

\- Убила бы, если бы пришлось.

Дэрил не рассчитывал так быстро услышать одну из тех историй, которую Лидия предпочитала рассказывать Генри. Когда мир изменился, она оказалась в каком-то бункере с группой людей. Всем было до одури страшно, никто не понимал, что происходит, но отец пел ей колыбельные и пытался успокоить. В конечном итоге запертые в четырех стенах люди начали морально грызть друг другу глотки, а затем и буквально. Отец начал вести себя агрессивно, затем бить ее, и матери в конечном итоге пришлось его убить. Лидия этой историей словно пыталась доказать, что ее мать действительно была готова на все ради спасения своего ребенка. Но почему тогда она не спешила приходить за ней? Даже если не знала, где именно сейчас находилась ее дочь. Искала ли она ее, или для мертвецов в этом уже нет никакого смысла, а ведь именно таковыми они себя и позиционировали.

\- Сколько тебе было? – внезапно он задает вопрос, не требующий уточнения. И Лидия его понимает.

\- Пять… шесть. Кто знает?

Дэрил испытывает сочувствие по отношению к этому ребенку, но на заднем плане все равно мельтешит мысль о том, что здесь что-то не так. Пусть она и не врала – точно не в некоторых моментах, - но рассказывала свою историю так, словно услышала ее от кого-то другого.

\- Твоя мама… твоя мама сделала все, что могла, - он свистит, подзывая к себе девочку, как какого-то зверька, и протягивает флакон с таблетками. – Можно было и помягче. Здесь много хороших людей. Они помогут тебе, если ты поможешь им, - они помогли бы и просто так, если бы не обстоятельства их встречи.

\- Можно мне воды? – нерешительно спрашивает Лидия.

И Дэрил поднимается за половником и набирает в него немного воды, подходит ближе к решетке, подсознательно ожидая чего-то… чего следует ожидать от загнанных в угол зверьков. Лидия подползает к решетке, приподнимаясь на коленях и замечая его осторожность.

– Думаешь, я ударю тебя им?

Дэрил не думает о том, что она может сделать. Он знает, что она попытается в любом случае. Лидия старается выхватить половник, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но Дэрил перехватывает ее руку и, поддавшись какому-то неясному предчувствию, задирает рукав ее кофты до локтя, находя ряд неровных отметин на коже, которыми исполосовано предплечье, а может, и не только оно. Дэрил чуял, что кое-что в рассказе не сходилось. Кажется, он нашел, что именно.

Девчонка вырывается и плюется, и он в итоге отпускает ее, молча выбираясь из подвала на улицу. Пол посоветовал ему найти нечто общее с ней, и он сделал это. Но Дэрил не думал, что сходство окажется именно таким. По крайней мере, он имел самое широкое представление о подобном дерьме и знал, что следует делать. К сожалению, это скорее значило то, что девочку придется «доломать», прежде чем с ней выйдет построить какой-никакой диалог. Иначе никак.

Дэрил возвращается в комнату Энид, чтобы забрать Пола, но тот уже спит, устроившись на чужой кровати. Энид сидит в кресле рядом с ним с книгой на коленях и прикладывает указательный палец к губам, замечая Дэрила в дверном проеме. Он согласен – Пола лучше не будить, пока он добровольно отдыхает, иначе потом его будет невозможно уложить обратно. Дэрил тихо прикрывает дверь, понимая, что пока ему больше нечем заняться.

Тара не спешит грузить его делами поселения, прекрасно понимая, что Дэрил все равно будет отвлекаться и толком ничем не сможет помочь. Единственная его проблема – это Лидия, но ей нужно дать немного времени для того, чтобы успокоиться. Дэрил осознает, что он просто бесцельно бродит по поселению, изредка обращая внимание на бегающего следом Пса, и останавливается, обнаруживая себя прямо перед сваленным на задворках мусором, которому не нашлось никакого применения.

На глаза попадается сломанная скамья без двух ножек, которую он рассматривает долгих несколько минут, пока на ум не приходит идея того, что с ней можно сделать. Полу хотелось больше времени проводить на свежем воздухе, но с удобством разместиться практически негде. Дэрил закатывает рукава и принимается сгребать со скамьи весь остальной мусор. Пес мешается под ногами, пока он не шикает на него, после чего собака притихает, а затем вовсе начинает растаскивать зубами сломанные палки, попадающиеся Дэрилу под руку.

\- То ли ты что-то задумал, то ли полез в заначку Иисуса, пока он не видел.

Дэрил закатывает глаза, слыша за спиной голос Леви.

\- Лучше помоги, а не умничай.

 Леви хмыкает, но хватается за второй край лавки, помогая вытащить ее из горы всякой рухляди и перенести на расчищенный участок земли.

– Мне нужны инструменты и трос, - Дэрил опускает скамейку на спинку, рассматривая оставшиеся ножки и прикидывая, что с ними проще сделать – открутить или спилить.

\- Нет, кажется, ты совместил.

Дэрил оборачивается на парня, чтобы припечатать его каким-нибудь крепким выражением, но видит только его удаляющуюся спину, почему-то будучи уверенным в том, что Леви пошел именно за тем, что ему необходимо.

Из Леви вышел бы отличный помощник, если бы он больше молчал, пока занят делом, но Дэрилу приходится терпеть болтовню, ведь, в конце концов, крепить качели к высокой перекладине вдвоем намного проще, чем в одиночку. На все уходит не так много времени, как думал Дэрил, зато теперь Пол сможет с удобством устроиться рядом с их трейлером и даже прилечь, если ему захочется.

\- Обед на свежем воздухе?

Дэрил кивает в ответ, соглашаясь с Леви. Они закончили как раз к нужному времени, а теперь можно было обрадовать Пола тем, что ему не придется вновь пялиться в белую стену, и восстановить силы.

– Я займусь, а ты буди спящего красавца, а то он снова будет ворчать о том, что пропустил целый день, - Леви хлопает его по плечу, подкрепляя напутствие, а Дэрил вздыхает, осознавая, как хорошо этот засранец все же знает Пола. Больше ему не нравится только то, что Леви прав, а Дэрилу приходится следовать его словам, хотя он и сам вообще-то собирался идти за Полом, так что это его решение.

 

Долгих несколько минут Дэрил не может найти в себе силы подойти и разбудить спящего Пола, пусть и понимает, что ему необходимо поесть и немного размяться. Он присаживается на край кровати и аккуратно убирает упавшие на лицо Пола пряди. Хоть волосы успели высохнуть за это время, но все равно нужно придумать, как укутать его потеплее. Он хочет растормошить Пола, но вспоминает о брошенной Леви фразе и усмехается, склоняясь над Полом, чтобы поцеловать, как в той самой детской сказке.

Пол хмурится, когда чувствует прикосновение к губам. Едва приоткрыв глаза, он подается вперед, отвечая на поцелуй, и правая рука взмывает вверх и зарывается в короткие волосы Дэрила на затылке, чтобы не дать отдалиться слишком быстро.

\- Я что, задремал? – спрашивает Пол, все еще жмурясь от солнечного света и оглядываясь – как неловко было уснуть на чужой постели. Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, но Энид в комнате нет.

\- Немного, - Дэрил мягко улыбается, заправляя волосы Пола за уши, рассматривая его сонное лицо. Если бы кто-то когда-то вдруг решил поинтересоваться, как именно Дэрил представляет себе счастье, он, не раздумывая, ответил бы, что именно так. – Проголодался? – а если и нет, то ему все равно придется пообедать. Нужно ведь помочь организму восстановиться.

\- Возможно, - соглашается Пол, думая о том, как они снова начнут делить приемы пищи. Может, Дэрил наберется смелости и оставит его ненадолго, чтобы снова взяться за готовку. Пол тысячу раз говорил, как ему нравится все, что готовит Дэрил, но тот продолжал отмахиваться, не видя в своих действиях ничего особенного. Дэрил больше любил наблюдать за самим Полом, суетящимся рядом с плиткой, стараясь ничего не испортить. А еще Дэрилу нравилось обнимать его со спины, отвлекая и создавая ситуации, при которых что-то на сковородке могло сгореть. Чтобы их ежедневная рутина вернулась, придется подождать выздоровления, но это того стоит.

Дэрил помогает Полу подняться на ноги, но не выпускает его руку из своей, пусть и нет необходимости постоянно придерживать его. Ему просто хочется делать это все возможное время, а Пол не сопротивляется, не спешит выдернуть ладонь даже тогда, когда они выходят на улицу, то ли все же опасаясь упасть, то ли, наконец, наплевав на свои опасения оказаться раскрытым перед всем поселением.

Они преодолевают лестницу и выходят на улицу, но вопреки ожиданиям, Дэрил ведет его вовсе не в медицинский трейлер, а чуть дальше. Неужели он пообщался с Энид и договорился о переводе Пола в свою обитель? Но уже на подходе он видит, что обстановка слегка изменилась, и рядом с входом теперь располагаются большие качели. Смех срывается с его губ, Пол улыбается и поворачивается к Дэрилу, который и приготовил этот сюрприз.

\- Надеюсь, меня не укачает, - произносит он, крепко сжимая ладонь Дэрила в благодарности.

\- Вот и проверим, - Дэрил готов поспорить, что это место надолго станет одним из их любимых. Пол точно предпочтет свежий воздух четырем стенам, и теперь его вряд ли выйдет так просто снова загнать в трейлер.

Пол открывает рот, чтобы еще что-то сказать, но в их сцепленные ладони упирается что-то влажное и холодное. От неожиданности он выпускает руку Дэрила, опуская глаза и замечая Пса, который тоже хотел принять участие в общих объятиях и сунул в их руки свой нос. Собака ласкается, облизывая ладони Пола, и тот не удерживается, опустившись на корточки, чтобы почесать ему грудь и за ушами, при этом смеясь и говоря, что тоже по нему соскучился.

Он слышит приближающиеся шаги нескольких человек и поднимается, с удивлением наблюдая неизвестных ему людей. Четыре девушки. Дэрил хмурит брови, силясь вспомнить их имена. Ему стоило поблагодарить их за помощь, за то, что они пришли на кладбище вместе с Мишонн и помогли остальным выбраться из западни, пока он был занят спасением Пола, но сделать это следовало сразу, а не спустя несколько дней – он слишком затянул, находясь в подобии особой мучительной комы.

\- Мы просто хотели познакомиться, - произносит одна, с длинными светлыми кудрявыми волосами, вся покрытая татуировками. Судя по всему, лидер этой маленькой группы. – Сказать спасибо за то, что приютили нас у себя и дали новый дoм. Меня зовут Магна. Это – Юмико, Келли и Конни. С нами еще один человек, но он пока не вернулся из похода. Его зовут Люк.

Пол бросает косой взгляд на Дэрила, который чуть позже должен рассказать ему о произошедшем, раз это не удосужилась сделать Энид. Но не подает новичкам вида, что чем-то обеспокоен и находится не в курсе из-за глупого решения окружающих не беспокоить его проблемами. Они все находятся в одной лодке, и та еще каким-то чудом балансирует на волнах, а не потонула при первой же сложности.

\- Меня все зовут Иисус, но вы наверняка уже знаете. Я рад и… добро пожаловать, - произносит он, улыбнувшись и протянув руку для рукопожатия. – Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится.

Пол замечает, что одна девушка так и не произнесла ни слова, а другая повернулась, чтобы объясниться с ней на языке жестов. Он поднимает перед собой руку ладонью вперед, а затем опускает вниз, останавливая на уровне живота с перевернутой вверх ладонью. Девушка широко улыбается взаимопониманию и, прикоснувшись к губам, отводит ладонь в сторону, благодаря за радушный прием. Новая группа решает больше не докучать расспросами лидеру общины, удаляясь по своим делам, и Пол некоторое время смотрит им вслед. На первый взгляд они произвели хорошее впечатление, но и оно бывает обманчиво. Пол бы предпочел пообщаться с ними получше, но придется лишь надеяться, что они не доставят никому проблем. Их и так по горло.

\- Ты знаешь язык жестов? – Дэрил удивленно моргает и поворачивает голову к Полу, когда компания отходит на приличное расстояние, а до него, наконец, доходит, что Полу не составило никакого труда «перекинуться парой слов» с немой девушкой. – Почему не рассказывал? – хотя вопрос глупый – не было веской причины для того, чтобы делиться подобными умениями. Они вообще как-то упустили момент с обсуждением особых навыков. Дэрил вот умел открывать пивные бутылки зубами, а Пол общаться с помощью рук. Ну, это и так было понятно – с ним порой он выражал свои мысли только так, и Дэрил прекрасно его понимал.

\- Немного, - скромно отзывается Пол, пожимая плечами, - я мало что помню, - сейчас ему кажется, что весь «словарный запас» составит от силы десять единиц. – В групповом доме был глухонемой мальчик, спал на соседней постели. И я кое-что выучил, наблюдая за ним. Я говорил, там у каждого была своя «особенность», - та вещь, из-за которой от детей отказались родители. Пол даже иногда задумывался – кому из них хуже. Ребенку, который не слышит происходящего вокруг ада и с которым стараются не контактировать, или ему – того, кого выберут мальчиком для битья, потому что он не может не реагировать на поддевки.

Конни очень повезло со своими друзьями, которые помогают ей выживать в новом мире, требующем включать все свои чувства на максимум. Но теперь, в стенах Хиллтопа, ей больше не придется нервно оглядываться. Здесь, возможно, они наконец-то обрели дом, как когда-то сам Пол. Приятно видеть, что в мире остались не просто живые люди, а хорошие, спасающие других.

Качели тихо скрипят и покачиваются, когда Пол устраивается на них. Он наконец-то может спокойно посидеть и понаблюдать за жизнью общины, убедиться, что все справляются, может, кому-то помочь советом, если человек решится подойти.

Дэрил хочет заглянуть в трейлер, чтобы захватить оттуда какие-нибудь вещи потеплее и плед, укрыть Пола от ветра и устроить с удобством, а то ведь он явно задержится на свежем воздухе, но тот останавливает его, неожиданно схватив за запястье.

\- Поцелуй меня, - произносит Пол, подняв голову и не сводя с охотника пристального взгляда. Ритм сердца разгоняется в ожидании и волнении сделать это, считай, на глазах всей общины, несмотря на то, что он прекрасно знает, что никто не посмеет вслух выразить недовольство ее лидеру. Жизнь слишком коротка, и Пол хочет иметь возможность поцеловать Дэрила в любой момент, а не оглядываться по сторонам и прикрываться вылазками, чтобы насладиться моментами, когда они лишь вдвоем.

Просьба звучит для Дэрила весьма неожиданно, ведь Пол никогда не изъявлял желания проявлять свои чувства к нему в середине дня, на глазах у всех, будучи при этом совершенно трезвым и отдающим себе отчет в собственных действиях.

Дэрил не переспрашивает и не уточняет, понимая, что таким образом может спугнуть Пола, оборвать порыв и лишить его решимости. Ему ведь хотелось прекратить прятаться по углам, официально объявить, что они вместе, причем уже не первый год. В конце концов, все близкие давно были в курсе, а те, кто не был глух и слеп, заметили или догадывались об этом.

Дэрил склоняется к Полу, заключая его лицо в ладони, и прижимается к губам, выдерживает секундную паузу, оставляя возможность передумать и отстраниться, пока они не попались никому на глаза, но Пол не делает этого, и он проскальзывает языком в его рот, перемещая ладони на затылок, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы.

Пол чувствует прилив адреналина, зная, что прямо сейчас за ними наблюдают люди. Они как минимум удивлены и ошарашены, может, кому-то это не нравится; Пол нервно усмехается про себя – если бы его могли снять с лидерства за такое, он не был бы особо против. Но новый мир расставил приоритеты, показав, что не должно быть больше предрассудков и прежних взглядов. Их губы размыкаются, и Пол открывает глаза. Мир не накренился, не разразился воем, не разрушился до основания от того, что они перестали скрывать свои чувства.

\- Я люблю тебя, - отстранившись, Дэрил присаживается перед ним на корточки, сжимая его ладони в своих. Слова – это просто слова. Каждый из них знает, что поступки способны рассказать больше, чем любые фразы, но Дэрилу хочется говорить Полу о том, как он любит его как можно чаще, чтобы он вдруг не забыл об этом. Чтобы никакие глупости больше не проникли в его голову и не устроили там кавардак, лишивший их стольких дней, которые они могли провести вместе.

\- Повторяя это каждый день, ты меня разбалуешь, - произносит Пол с улыбкой и закусывает нижнюю губу. Он согласен сидеть так целыми днями, если бы им не нужно было заниматься делами общины. Пол хочет потянуть его на качели, усадить рядом и прижаться к его плечу. Может, задремать на коленях, хотя это и не очень удобно.

Но их никто и никогда не оставит в покое.

\- Смотрю, дела у вас идут хорошо, голубки?

 Пол тихо посмеивается, а Дэрил закатывает глаза, когда слышит за спиной голос Леви. Снова. У этого парня явно дар появляться в самый «подходящий» момент. И убить ведь его по-тихому никак не выйдет. Пол заметит пропажу, распереживается, будет чувствовать себя плохо, а этого допустить Дэрил никак не может. По крайней мере, от Леви была какая-то практическая польза – он принес Полу его обед.

– Я знаю, что ты сейчас закатил глаза, Диксон. Нет смысла отворачиваться, - Леви ставит тарелку на качели рядом с Полом, а сам прислоняется плечом к стене трейлера, привычно усмехаясь.

\- Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, - Дэрилу хочется повторить свое выражение лица, но он выше того, чтобы делать это снова. В принципе, можно считать, что у них неплохие отношения. Ну, грубо говоря. Очень грубо говоря.

Пола забавляет небольшая перепалка между Леви и Дэрилом. Первый раздражал второго, фактически повторяя подход Пола в начале их знакомства. Хоть Дэрил и утверждал, что его бесит упоминание Леви, он к нему хорошо относится. Было бы Дэрилу плевать – он бы даже слова ему не сказал.

\- Спасибо, - произносит Пол, поворачиваясь к Леви, и ставит тарелку на колени, кивком приглашая друга присоединиться и тоже испробовать новые качели.

Дэрил отлучается, оставляя Пола болтать с Леви, чтобы отыскать в трейлере нужные вещи. Он находит в ящике комода старую толстовку, которую можно набросить Полу на плечи, и сгребает с матраса плед, который они когда-то давно привезли из их дома. Не обращая внимания на возмущения Пола, Дэрил укрывает его и кутает в толстовку, исключительно из огромной заботы, а не от природной вредности еще и набрасывает капюшон ему на голову.

Он  с радостью задержался бы рядом с Полом, но Дэрил замечает, что то и дело теряет нить завязавшегося разговора, мыслями возвращаясь к девочке, сидящей в их подвале. Ее воспоминания о детстве не дают ему покоя. Все эти рассказы, не несущие в себе, если разобраться, абсолютно никакого смысла. Точнее, смысл в них был, но точно не тот, который пыталась вложить Лидия. Кажется, она сама не понимала до конца, что именно произошло тогда, многие годы назад, когда всё пошло под откос. А ему нужно было во всем разобраться, прежде чем сделать окончательные выводы и понять, стоит ли и дальше придерживаться тактики Пола и пытаться найти с ней общий язык, а не отдать на растерзание людей, готовых вздернуть ее сразу же, как она покажется им на глаза.

\- Я скоро вернусь, - Дэрил приобнимает Пола за плечи и целует его в макушку, не обращая внимания на довольную, но все же немного ехидную улыбочку Леви.

\- Что? – спрашивает Пол, когда Дэрил исчезает из поля зрения. Леви явно не решался что-то сказать при охотнике, чтобы не получить очередную колкость в ответ.

\- У тебя сердечки в глазах, - смеется друг, откидываясь на спинку качелей и вытянув вверх руки. Кажется, и без поцелуя на улице все бы заметили, как они с Дэрилом смотрят друг на друга. Пол краснеет, опуская взгляд в тарелку и подцепляя вилкой фасоль.


	26. Царство страха // Kingdom of Fear

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_No Name Faces – Scars_  
_Jacob Miller, Matt Naylor, Steven Stern - This One for You  
_ _MISSIO - Dizzy_

 

Дэрил слабо представляет себе то, что собирается делать, как именно и что он будет говорить, но все примерно складывается воедино, когда ему на глаза попадается охапка веток, перетянутых веревкой. Никто не расстроится, если он позаимствует один прут, а кто-то даже порадуется, если заметит то, как он спускается с ним в подвал к девчонке.

Дэрил переводит дыхание, спускаясь вниз по ступенькам. Разговор едва ли выйдет легким, а его последствия могут оказаться любыми, но попробовать все равно стоит.

\- Знаешь, некоторым отцам только повод дай, чтобы выбить всю дурь из своих детей, - он специально прямо не смотрит на Лидию, но боковым зрением замечает, как она реагирует на его действия. Дэрил же не делает ничего особенного – просто обламывает ветки на березовом пруте. Он прекрасно помнит, с каким свистом береза рассекает воздух, когда летит прямо на голову. Или руки. Или спину. Куда придется. А ветки только мешают и всего лишь царапают кожу – с ними результат выходит совершенно иной. Не такой, который нужно.

– Может, когда они пьяны. Или когда не могут напиться. Ремня вполне достаточно, но этим уродам подойдет все, что попадется под руку, - будь то пустая бутылка из-под пива, пепельница или деревяшка. Может, какие-нибудь инструменты, которыми особенно страшно получить удар по голове из-за риска больше не подняться на ноги. – Березовый прут особенно хорош, - ему ли не знать. – Твой отец похож на таких отцов. Кроме той части, где он поет, когда тебе страшно, - единственное, что мог исполнить его отец, были похабные песни, да и те он орал на всю округу вместе со своими пьяными дружками ради того, чтобы досадить соседям, но никак не для успокоения своих детей. На детей ему было насрать вплоть до того момента, пока ему не хотелось почесать кулаки. – Тем отцам нравится, когда ты напуган. Дело в том, что это единственная часть твоей истории, которая не звучит, как полный бред.

Он останавливается у решетки, поглядывая на Лидию, чей взгляд застыл на ветке в его руках. В отблесках огня, отражающегося в ее глазах, словно вспыхивают адские воспоминания.

\- Ты точно знала, что это, когда я спустился. Шрамы и синяки на твоих руках оттого, что тебя били. Так что позволь спросить, если твой отец мертв, кто тебе их оставил? – он, конечно, вполне мог вернуться с того света, но уже вряд ли был бы способен на то, чтобы додуматься взять в руки прут или что-нибудь еще.

\- Моя мама, - произносит она, вдруг не решив врать. История Лидии резко переворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, и все наконец-то встает на свои места. Отец пытался ее защитить, а мать его убила. Она – вовсе не беззащитная женщина, которой Лидия ее называла.

\- Где она?

\- Лучше тебе не знать, - и вряд ли Лидия говорит это потому, что хочет защитить ее от него.

\- Где она? Где ваш лагерь? Почему ты ее защищаешь, а? Тебе здесь безопаснее, - по крайней мере за решеткой. Люди в поселении вряд ли станут ее жалеть. Так же, как и мертвецы, ошивающиеся за стенами. Но с ними ей хотя бы удалось на какое-то время слиться.

\- Это место нереальное. Мир изменился, а вы ведете себя так, будто сможете что-то вернуть. Моя мама бродит с мертвецами. Это их мир, а нам лишь приходится жить в нем. И у моей мамы была причина сделать это, - Лидия задирает рукав кофты, демонстрируя исполосованное шрамами предплечье.

 Дэрил знает, насколько это больно. Знает, как долго могут заживать такие раны – особенно, если их не обрабатывать, - и не понимает, почему Лидию устраивает подобное расположение вещей. Будто она заслуживала того, чтобы оказаться покалеченной собственной матерью. Ни один ребенок не заслуживает, какие бы проступки в глазах родителей он не совершил.

\- Твоя мама бьет тебя, потому что любит? Это херня!

\- Нет, не херня. Будешь мягким, и люди погибнут.

Лидия тихо рассказывает, как все обстояло на самом деле, как она встала ночью и чуть не попалась в зубы только что обратившемуся человеку, а отец кинулся ее спасать. Любой адекватный родитель бросился бы на защиту своего ребенка, вопреки всему. Даже вопреки смерти.

\- Ты была всего лишь маленькой девочкой. Это не твоя вина, - Дэрил прижимается к решетке, не сводя с девочки сочувствующего взгляда. В пять-шесть лет дети еще и не понимают толком, что они делают. Не знают, почему от чего-то необходимо держаться подальше, пока это что-то не отпугнет или не причинит боль. Дети учатся на своих ошибках, проверяют все на практике, но в новом мире такая практика может дорого обойтись.

\- Я была глупой и заслуживала смерти. Но мой отец был мягким, и поэтому он умер.

Дэрила передергивает от того, с какой уверенностью Лидия говорит об этом. Насколько глубоко данная мысль засела в ее голове. Как долго и упорно ее мать вбивала – буквально – в нее это дерьмо.

\- А что ему оставалось делать? Смотреть, как его малышку кусают?

Он нашел достаточно общего с этой девочкой, как и хотел Пол, но и она почувствовала в нем нечто похожее, и попыталась вытащить это наружу, только у нее не вышло. Лидия говорит, что он не похож на людей в этом поселении. Да, может, он и жесткий, приспособленный к выживанию в новом мире лучше многих, вот только его никогда не выходило согнуть. Только сломать. Много раз. Бесконечное множество раз. Почти превратить в бессмысленное крошево, продолжающее барахтаться в этой жизни, как в яме с дерьмом.

\- Эй, - она вцепляется пальцами в решетку, когда Дэрил встает и направляется к выходу, - я рассказала тебе, что случилось со мной. Расскажи, что случилось с тобой.

Дэрил замирает лишь на мгновение, чуть повернув голову. О чем он мог ей рассказать? О том, что такое действительно иметь отца-мудака, который и пальцем бы не пошевелил, если бы ему угрожала опасность? О том, чего стоит приучить себя к другой жизни, когда кажется, будто проще просто плыть по течению? Она и сама поймет это со временем. Если захочет хотя бы попытаться понять. Дэрил игнорирует крики в спину, молча покидая подвал. Ему нужно поговорить с Полом. Хотя бы просто посидеть рядом с ним, чтобы успокоиться и унять злость, всколыхнувшуюся от разговора с Лидией. Ни один ребенок не должен думать, будто жестокое обращение родителей к нему – это нормально, будто он заслуживает этого.

 

\- Лучше скажи мне, кто такой Люк, - Пол поворачивается к Леви, думая, что лучше обсуждать вещи поважнее, чем его влюбленность. – Он был с новичками. Что случилось? Не держите меня за идиота, я все заметил.

Леви плотно сжимает губы, не желая отвечать. Но ему никто не давал указании молчать, а еще друг наседает, требуя ответа. Иисус – все-таки лидер общины и обязан знать обо всем случившемся, а неизвестность может только накрутить его еще больше.

\- Если ты вскочишь прямо сейчас, я привяжу тебя к постели, - наконец, произносит Леви, кусая губы и все-таки сдаваясь под пристальным взглядом Пола. Хотя знает, что связыванием его уж точно не напугать, – он… отправился с Олденом за стены, они так и не вернулись.

Пол чуть не хлопает себя по лбу, вспоминая, что сам дал разрешение на отправку группы за металлоломом, еще не предполагая, что за стенами стало опаснее, чем прежде. Четыре дня, пока он лежал без сознания, напрочь выветрили все дела у него из головы. Прошлые, будущие, текущие. И окружающие люди взяли на себя все его обязанности, оградив от лишних беспокойств.

\- Тара уже сделала все, что в ее силах, да, - вздыхает Пол, с прискорбием подтверждая, что у него нет идей, каким образом они могут найти потерявшихся членов общины. А затем вскидывает голову, пораженный ужасной мыслью, - почему мы отпустили Аарона одного?!

Кажется, ему кусок больше в горло не полезет до самого утра. Глаза Леви округляются, и он приоткрывает рот, тоже распереживавшись за товарища.

\- Он уже должен был добраться, так что мне нет смысла за ним ехать, - он качает головой, пытаясь трезво анализировать ситуацию и придумать решения, которые избавят их от беспокойств, - но только скажи – я поеду и проверю. Только отметь мне на карте направление.

\- Нет. Рисковать еще и тобой я не могу, - Пол пытается взять себя в руки, чтобы не пришлось срочно отправляться в медицинский трейлер и прибегать к помощи аппарата ИВЛ. Нужно мыслить рационально, чтобы не поддаться бессмысленной панике. Он вылавливает из памяти факты, сопоставляя их. – Так… та группа в масках была в другой стороне… если они говорили что-то о территории, то Аарон не мог на них набрести. И… мы убили некоторых. Разве может быть много людей, двинутых настолько, чтобы носить кожу мертвецов? – Пол с надеждой смотрит на Леви, ожидая наивное подтверждение своим словам. Ему хочется просто услышать это, даже если в глубине души он знает – землю и раньше топтало повальное количество мразей.

\- Ты обучил Аарона драться. Он обставит любого, - друг сжимает его запястье, пытаясь успокоить, и Пол кивает в ответ. Аарон не будет колебаться, едва появится угроза его жизни, тем более – он на лошади может оторваться от любой погони. Если весомые основания считать, что нет причин для беспокойств, но это все равно не успокоит до конца, пока они не увидятся или не получат письмо.

Возможно, к счастью, но к ним подходит Тэмми Роуз, спрашивая о самочувствии Иисуса и говоря, что рада его спасению. Ему приходится лгать, чтобы успокоить женщину, которая говорит, что люди хотят правосудия и требуют разобраться с пленницей.

\- Не она мне навредила, - твердо говорит Иисус, - поэтому я прошу оставить девочку в покое. Я держу ситуацию под контролем.

Хотя это совсем не так, и Иисус чувствует, как способность управлять общиной, ухватившись за его прежнее нежелание заниматься этой работой, медленно берет верх. Но он должен сохранить порядок, должен обезопасить всех. Иисус не знает, что предпринять, кроме того, чтобы ждать. Может, стоит еще раз попытать удачу с Лидией, наконец разговорить ее, понять, насколько серьезная над ними нависла опасность. Нельзя волновать жителей поселения непроверенной информацией, а еще эта ярмарка… но на нее люди поедут группами и будут в большей безопасности, чем были они трое, заблудившись в лесу и на кладбище.

Они еще некоторое время болтают с Леви, пока тот не отправляется мыть посуду и кормить Пса, наворачивавшего круги около них и так и не получившего объедков с тарелки. Пол остается наблюдать за жизнью общины, сидя на качелях, решая дождаться Дэрила, прежде чем идти в трейлер, чтобы не торчать в четырех стенах в одиночестве вместе с книгой – у него еще будет куча времени на чтение, когда погода испортится. Но ждать долго не приходится, Пол слышит голос Дэрила, а затем Генри, и поворачивает голову, став свидетелем не очень тактичного разговора, а точнее – брошенных в спину охотника упреков.

\- Эй, куда ты идешь?!

Дэрил матерится сквозь зубы – не сложно догадаться, что засранец подслушивал так же, как это делали они.

\- С девчонкой покончено. Пустая трата времени. Теперь она – проблема Тары, - пока Лидия не переступит через свои убеждения, не разрушит стену, выстроенную вокруг нее ее матерью, она не скажет ничего полезного.

\- Что с ней будет? Тебя что, тоже били?

Дэрил застывает на полпути, видя, как Пол смотрит в их сторону.

Пол хмурится. «Тоже»? Что значит это «тоже били?». Он знает, что Генри порет чушь – Дэрил бы не ударил ребенка. Но не вмешивается, нервно облизывая губы и дожидаясь момента, когда сможет обо всем спросить.

 – Однажды я слышал, как отец спросил у мамы, почему она стрижет свои волосы так коротко. Она сказала, что когда они были длинные, ее первый муж хватался за них, когда она пыталась сбежать. Он тянул и бил ее головой о стену. Так что однажды… она просто обрезала их, чтобы больше не позволять этого. Думаю, прошло много времени, прежде чем она снова почувствовала себя в безопасности.

Дэрил сжимает кулаки, вспоминая ублюдка, из-за которого Кэрол и Софии пришлось пройти через настоящий кошмар. Потом мир стал еще хуже, но хотя бы его в нем уже не было. Только Софию это не спасло. И в чем уж Генри точно был прав – на удивление, - Кэрол действительно понадобилось много времени, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности. Настолько, насколько это возможно.

– Иногда ты ведешь себя как тот мужик, который бьет людей головой о стены, но я не думаю, что ты такой же.

Дэрилу хочется огрызнуться. Сказать, что мелкий слишком уж много думает и возомнил себе невесть что, но прикусывает язык, сдерживая язвительные комментарии. Не хватало еще начать так же бросаться на детей, как это делают некоторые.

Пол видит, как сильно слова мальчишки задели Диксона – Генри неосознанно нашел самую болезненную точку и начал давить. Детское насилие – это открытая рана на всю жизнь. И ее лучше не трогать. Дэрил всегда пытается показать, что он жестче, чем на самом деле, чтобы не позволить кому-либо себя сломать. Но… Дэрил не навредил девочке, как могло показаться из-за подслушанного разговора. Полу не нужно спрашивать – он знает ответ.

\- Не слушай, что говорят люди, - тихо отвечает Дэрил. Иногда он ведет себя намного хуже, чем те, кто способен ударить женщину головой о стену. Он не способен вызвать доверия. Тем более, он не способен вызвать его у ребенка, на которого набросился во время первого же разговора, поддавшись эмоциям и собственному ужасу от возможной потери самого дорогого ему человека. Но в Хиллтопе было минимум два человека, способных сделать это. Один выжидающе смотрел на него, рассчитывая услышать подробности их с Лидией разговора, а второй уже был в курсе всего и стоял рядом с ним.

\- Я знаю, что люди Лидии ужасны, но это не значит, что и она такая же, - продолжает Генри, пытаясь чего-то от Дэрила добиться. Но такова человеческая природа: чем больше давишь – тем больше хочется противиться и поступать наоборот. – Но она просто напугана. Ты должен показать, что ей нечего бояться. Ты можешь это сделать. Только ты.

Дэрил не тот, кто способен избавить кого-либо от страха. Не маленькую девочку с кавардаком в голове, оставленным ее матерью. Он больше похож на то странное существо из сказки, загнанное в шкаф, боящееся солнечного света и внушающее ужас детям одним своим желанием выбраться из заточения хотя бы ночью. Генри думает, будто он знает все и обо всех, понимает причины и следствия поведения взрослых, разбирается во всем, не то, что глупые окружающие его здоровяки, прожившие уже не один десяток лет. Впрочем, как и все подростки, считающие, будто способны изменить мир парой слов, но их никто не слушает. И никто не объяснит ему, что начинать необходимо с малого, иначе можно запросто сломаться, водрузив на плечи слишком тяжелый груз, и разочароваться в дальнейшей жизни.

\- Нет, только не я, - Дэрил поворачивается к мальчишке, не многозначительно кивая головой в сторону подвала. Из всех доступных вариантов, Генри заслужил в ее глазах больше доверия, чем он. В их возрасте Дэрил уж точно не доверял взрослым. Даже таким, как Пол, которые действительно хотели ему помочь. Ох, будто такие вообще были. У Лидии нет старшего брата, способного привести ее в чувство и вздернуть на ноги – даже руганью и подзатыльниками, - когда она спотыкается и падает. Зато есть «собрат по несчастью», пострадавший от необъяснимого желания опекуна подольше подержать его в заточении.

Пол догадывается, кто может прекрасно показать, что Лидии нечего бояться, а, главное, захочет. И это у него получится лучше, чем у Генри. Однако делать это нужно не прямо сейчас, но скоро, после того, как он узнает подробности разговора Дэрила и Лидии. Он поднимается на ноги, подхватывая плед, который принес ему Дэрил. Движения даются легче, чем прежде, но боль все равно прошивает плечо, стоит дернуть рукой. Он чувствует необходимость пойти и полежать, поговорить с Дэрилом наедине, чтобы разобраться хоть с чем-то – день совсем не радовал, одна плохая новость следовала за другой, словно он все еще застрял в ночном кошмаре. Пол протягивает руку, и Дэрил цепляется за нее как за спасательный круг.

\- Пойдем… - Пол смотрит в сторону своего трейлера, а затем мнется и переводит взгляд на медицинский. Через несколько дней они переберутся в свою комнату, на просторную постель, хотя не получат полного уединения с наличием Леви на диване. Конечно, парень поймет с первого взгляда, но не очень хочется его дергать каждый раз, когда им захочется уединиться не только по причине, вызывающей на его лице ухмылку, но и для личного разговора, который может растянуться на часы. Это похоже на групповой дом, а также общежитие – но Пол привык. Они всегда найдут место в тишине. Сейчас это – медицинский трейлер, где кроме него пока нет других пострадавших.

Дэрил не оборачивается к Генри, оставшемуся за спиной, обдумывающему сказанные им слова, а лишь тихо ворчит на тему того, что Полу следовало дождаться его и никуда не спешить. Он продолжает придерживать Пола за руку, словно тот может свалиться в любой момент, пока они не добираются до трейлера.

Пол проходит к своей временной постели и берет с тумбочки флакон с обезболивающим – за целый день ноющая боль его порядком доконала.

\- Ты узнал что-то, - произносит Пол, высыпая пару таблеток на ладонь и раздумывая о том, насколько сильно ему плохо и сколько стоит их принять, чтобы не злоупотребить, - расскажи мне.

Пол догадывается о том, какую именно общую деталь Дэрил смог отыскать между ними с девочкой, но ему нужны подробности и четкие ответы. Отбрехаться не выйдет никак, да и смысла в этом нет. Пол знает практически все о прошлом Дэрила – он единственный, кому вообще позволено знать.

Дэрил наполняет стакан водой, помогая Полу принять обезболивающее, а затем устроиться в постели. День прошел незаметно быстро, и на улице начали стекаться сумерки.

\- Она все пытается узнать больше о нас, о поселении, - Дэрил присаживается на край кровати рядом с Полом и накрывает ладонью его руку. – Много говорит о своем прошлом. О том, почему она стала такой и почему считает свою жизнь правильной. Но она врет. Постоянно. Даже самой себе, - ему на ум внезапно приходит мысль о том, что, вероятно, Лидия хотела не столько узнать о нем, о его больных местах, сколько понять, наконец, себя и то, что произошло с ней на самом деле. Дэрил дал ей всего лишь несколько фраз, над которыми стоило поразмыслить, и если Лидия задумается об этом хоть на мгновение, то сможет найти несоответствия в том бреду, которым пичкала ее мать.

Включать свет совсем не хочется, и Пол в полумраке помещения рассматривает задумчивое и хмурое лицо Дэрила, проводя поврежденной рукой по его плечу. Едва заметная улыбка касается губ Пола – он любит, когда Дэрил говорит, хотя тема разговора не самая приятная. Он уже не помнит того времени, когда охотник угрюмо молчал, предпочитая кидать многозначительные взгляды – как острые ножи точно в цель. Теперь он всецело доверял и мог говорить обо всем, даже на самые личные темы, и они могли разобраться со всем вместе.

\- В прошлый раз я заметил шрамы и синяки на ее руках, - Дэрил поджимает губы, поднимая взгляд на Пола. Ему не требуется объяснение того, как они могли появиться. – Лидия рассказывала Генри о том, каким ублюдком был ее отец, и что ее мать спасла их от него. Но ублюдки не поют своим детям песни, чтобы успокоить их, и не рискуют своей жизнью ради их спасения, - он пересказывает Полу то, что сказал самой Лидии. Но есть и то, о чем он умолчал, а теперь мог поделиться этим и, возможно, решить, что делать дальше, если Генри не сможет правильно сыграть свою роль. – Ее мамаша перекроила ей мозги до такой степени, что теперь она не может понять, что именно было правдой, а что – нет. Синяки совсем свежие. Она считает, что ее мать поступает правильно, делает ее сильной, когда, блять, калечит, - Дэрил повышает голос, срывается к концу, будучи не в состоянии говорить о подобных вещах спокойно.

Пол говорил ему когда-то, что шрамы сделали его сильным. Но не потому, что он перетерпел или пережил их появление, а потому, что прикладывал все силы для того, чтобы больше не позволить такому повториться. Может ли Дэрил оставить все как есть и вернуть ребенка ее матери, которая продолжит издеваться над ней и внушать, будто это в порядке вещей? Разве такой поступок не станет повторением его собственного прошлого? Только Лидии не к кому будет бежать после очередного воспитательного истязания.

\- Она совсем маленькая. Сколько ей, тринадцать? – Пол с горечью смотрит на Дэрила, разделяя его чувства по отношению к произошедшему. Он слышит, как срывается голос охотника, ощущает, как дергаются нервы, и знает, что ненависть к тварям, носящим маски, только усиливается. – Она знает лишь то, что показала ей мать, она живет по установленным ею правилам. – Пол прикусывает губу, пытаясь подобрать слова. Он в детстве узнал, что существует другой, лучший мир, за пределами группового дома, поэтому всеми силами стремился выбраться и ждал совершеннолетия. Каждому из них в детстве пришлось крайне туго, но только Дэрил отчетливо помнит, с какой болью ремень рассекает плоть.

\- От нее практически ничего не осталось, - когда голос Дэрила снова срывается от эмоций, Пол ловит его за руку, подавшись вперед, сжимая изо всех сил ладонь. Дэрил чувствует привкус горечи на языке, озвучив эту мысль, опустив голову. На самом деле, из общего у них с Лидией только родители-говноеды да шрамы на теле, как проявление их бесконечной любви. Но девочка не сопротивляется тому, что с ней происходит, как делал это в свое время он. Она не бежит, сверкая пятками, в противоположную сторону, а стремится вернуться обратно, пытается выпытать любую информацию, которую можно посчитать полезной, и которая станет для нее пропуском в прежнюю среду обитания. У нее нет ни своего мнения, ни представления о том, что хорошо, а что плохо – только вбитая в подкорку сознания информация о том, как надо. Но не как надо ей, а как надо матери.

\- Эй. Она больше не со своей матерью, - убежденно говорит Пол, всматриваясь Дэрилу в глаза и стараясь вверить ему успокаивающие мысли. – Лидия к ней не вернется. – Они не отдадут девочку избивающей ее матери, придумавшей извращенные правила выживания в новом мире. Вовсе не травмы делают сильными, а близкие люди, вовремя успевшие подать руку и показать, ради чего стоит бороться. На мгновение Пола даже поражает догадка, что мать Лидии могла использовать и другие, гораздо более страшные методы в стремлении сделать ее сильной, ломающие психику на корню, а девочка принимала все как данность и не сопротивлялась. Он судорожно сглатывает, но не озвучивает свои мысли – Дэрилу об этом знать не стоит, иначе он прямо сейчас кинется поджигать лес, в котором могут бродить ублюдки в масках.

\- Она захочет вернуться, - с этим иррациональным чувством Дэрил так же знаком. Когда всякий раз ползешь в родной дом к отцу, уже приготовившему ремень для теплого приветствия, только потому, что это твой отец, и ты чувствуешь себя обязанным перед ним. Непонятно за что. Может, за свое появление на свет. Потом, правда, проклинаешь его за то же самое.

\- Судя по твоим словам, она хочет увидеть этот не знакомый ей мир. Узнать, что можно не бродить среди мертвецов, - безопасные места вроде Хиллтопа не встречаются на каждом шагу, и в утопию очень сложно поверить, но она существует. Они ее создали своими собственными руками, положив не только здоровье, но и жизни ради благополучия общества. - Лидия не глупая, она поймет, что мать ей врала, когда увидит все своими глазами. Но... нужно подумать, как это сделать, - следует быть осторожными и не показать врагам то, что может обернуться против Хиллтопа. Пол подумает об этом завтра и тогда же настойчиво укажет, что ему крайне необходимо поговорить с пленницей, что Дэрил теперь, вероятно, поймет и поможет организовать.

\- Это не основная проблема, - качает головой Дэрил. Лидия и так знает, что можно жить иначе, и она сможет увидеть это, но этот мир внутри стен для неё покажется таким же чуждым, как и для каждого из живущих здесь перспектива напялить маску из кожи мертвеца и скитаться снаружи. – Ей придется адаптироваться, учиться жить заново, - Дэрил знает, насколько сложным может оказаться данный процесс. Ему понадобился не один год для того, чтобы научиться чувствовать себя частью чего-то – семьи, общины, общества, - но проблемы с социализацией у него возникали до сих пор.

\- Мы не отдадим ее, - повторяет Пол, не удивившись своему такому стремительному решению. Они просто не могут позволить Лидии вернуться. – Мы научим ее. Покажем, что мир лучше, чем она думала. – Пол улыбается, глядя на Дэрила. Теперь ему еще больше хочется поговорить с девочкой, послушать, что она расскажет. Мир за последние годы изменился лишь внешне, внутри он все еще состоит из гнилых вещей. И если прежде ребенка могли забрать у жестоких родителей органы опеки, то теперь справедливость нужно вершить самим. Хотя попавшим в групповой дом не позавидуешь, немногие обретают счастье в приемной семье. Хиллтоп – одна большая и благополучная семья, готовая принять всех, кто нуждается в помощи.

Слышать от Пола такие уверенные слова в отношении девочки для Дэрила кажется странным. Словно он заведомо принял ее, взял под опеку, увидев всего раз в жизни и опираясь только на его суждения о ней. Но Дэрил не собирается спорить с ним, ставить под сомнение это его «мы», понимая, что, да, так и будет – они не отдадут, они научат всему, что будет необходимо, они покажут, что мир лучше. Осталось только отыскать к ней подход. Дэрил уверен, что у Пола с этим будет намного меньше проблем, чем у него.

Дэрил зарывается пальцами в волосы, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок, и переводит дыхание. До утра уже ничего нельзя сделать – только ждать результата действий Генри, какими бы они ни были. Он вновь поднимает взгляд на Пола и, немного сменив позу, опускает голову на его бедро. Дэрилу надоело копаться в чужих проблемах, решать их, нести ответственность за чужие действия. Будто никто больше не способен сделать это, кроме него. На данный момент у него одно желание – находиться рядом с Полом. Единственные обязанности, которые он с удовольствием возьмет на себя, это забота о нем. Не только сейчас, но и в будущем, каким бы оно ни было.

Пол гладит Дэрила по голове, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, перебирая пряди, проводя подушечками по затылку и успокаивая. Он смотрит на Дэрила и ощущает полюбившееся ему умиротворение, повисшее в приятной тишине. За ленивыми движениями он мог бы легко уснуть, да только перманентная боль в его груди никак не унимается даже после принятых таблеток.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – тихо спрашивает Дэрил.

\- Как себя может чувствовать человек, который чуть не умер? - Пол не хочет врать и приукрашивать действительность, - так, будто сейчас умрет, - тихо вздыхает Пол, натягивая на лицо улыбку. Слова о смерти вновь режут слух Дэрила, но он удерживается от комментариев.  - Но ты со мной, и это помогает. Это лечит меня.

У него бы и не получилось скрыть от Дэрила свое истинное состояние, потому что, стоит повернуться, вспышка боли расходится по всему телу, жжет огненным шаром, и ему становится тяжело сделать вдох. Нет, с легкими все в порядке – он уже научился дышать, но вот сквозная рана тянет мышцы. Он не знает, что предпринять, инстинктивно прижимая ладонь к груди и просто дожидаясь, когда боль сама утихнет. Но он знает, что за любым, даже легким движением, она снова легко последует.

Дэрил подскакивает от его приглушенного стона, обеспокоенно оглядывая побледневшее лицо, то, как Пол жмурится и прикусывает губу.

\- Леви же оставил тебе свои запасы? – Дэрил был и оставался не в восторге от идеи курения в отношении человека, лишенного части легкого, но прошлой ночью Полу не стало хуже – наоборот. И он смог спокойно проспать до самого утра, не потревоженный никакими приступами боли.

\- Да, - произносит Пол, хватаясь за руку Дэрила, помогающего приподняться на постели. От этого у него поднимается давление, и перед глазами начинают плясать белые пятна.

Пол удивленно вскидывает брови, когда видит, что Дэрил спрашивал всерьез. Тот находит заначку под матрасом и прячет один косяк в свой карман. В это время Полу удается отдышаться и дождаться, пока звон в ушах не исчезнет. В любом случае, Дэрил не позволит ему грохнуться в обморок, и Пол может отважиться на перемещения, более дальние, чем другой конец комнаты. Как они выяснили, к утру запах до конца не выветрится, даже если оставить открытым окно, а вот Полу сейчас лучше избегать сквозняков и переохлаждения, поэтому лучше выйти на улицу на несколько минут, а потом вернуть его в тепло. Дэрил одевает его теплее и выводит на улицу, не отпуская от себя ни на шаг, все еще не веря в твердую походку.

Он крепко держит его за талию, прижимая как можно ближе к себе на случай, если ноги вдруг подведут, и не отпускает, даже когда они оказываются у противоположной стороны медицинского трейлера, в узком пространстве, почти у самого забора. Здесь их никто не заметит, только если специально не решится пройти. На землю опустилась ночь, и все жители Хиллтопа, за исключением стражей на воротах, спят, и Полу с Дэрилом можно не опасаться, что их застанут за непотребными поступками.

\- Ненавижу это дерьмо. Черт знает, сколько лет не прикасался к травке, - бормочет Дэрил, вытаскивая косяк из кармана. По крайней мере, сейчас она действовала на его организм не так, как в юности. А может, дело в том, что в ней теперь уж точно не было никаких примесей и дряни, которую, наверняка, подмешивали в то, чем в свое время торговал Мерл.

Пол прижимается спиной к трейлеру, давая себе необходимую опору, чтобы случайно не упасть, а Дэрил подкуривает косяк и, сделав одну затяжку, передает его Полу.

\- Иногда дерьмо – единственное, что может помочь, - тихо произносит он, поднося самокрутку к губам. Один короткий вдох, чтобы понять, готов ли организм. Зацепившись за подступающую легкость, Пол откидывает голову назад и выдыхает в воздух струйку дыма. Ему понемногу становится лучше, может, потому что он наконец-то позволил себе расслабиться и не держать спину прямо.

Пол не удерживает улыбку, наблюдая за серьезным и угрюмым выражением лица Дэрила, стоящего напротив, не разделяющего восторг от «лекарства». Другое дело, что запасы очень скоро закончатся, и потом придется справляться с болью иными способами, но Пол верит, что успеет немного подлечиться до этого момента.

\- Не привыкай, - Дэрил качает головой, в ответ на улыбку. Травка – не самое худшее, что они могли отыскать для усмирения боли, но и не то, на что следовало полагаться всякий раз, когда случалось обострение. Зависимости не должно было возникнуть в любом случае, но привычка образовывалась быстро и легко, как и в случае с обычными сигаретами, только эффект выходил приятнее и продолжительнее.

Ослабленному организму Пола много не надо, и Дэрил начинает замечать его блуждающий взгляд и искры в глазах уже после пары первых затяжек. По крайней мере, Пол перестает горбиться и вздрагивать от боли, понемногу расслабляясь и веселясь.

\- Ох… знаешь, что мы сделаем? – вдруг тихо произносит Пол, не переставая ухмыляться, - ты наверняка этого не делал. Тебе понравится. Ты… должен только вдохнуть.

Дэрил закатывает глаза, послушно пододвигаясь ближе, вообще слабо представляя, что могло взбрести в его голову. Пол делает глубокую затяжку и поднимает руку, ухватывая Дэрила за шею и подтягивая к себе. Их губы застывают на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров. Не сводя взгляда с Дэрила, Пол медленно выпускает дым ему в рот. Само действо замораживает, и от такой близости по коже начинают бежать приятные мурашки. Курение – не первая вещь, которая становится лучше, если ею заниматься вдвоем. Пол не замечает, как подается вперед, коснувшись губ Дэрила – даже поцелуем не назовешь. С ухмылкой он отдаляется, отпуская шею Дэрила и вновь прислоняясь к стене трейлера. Дэрил смакует на языке сладковатый привкус дыма и губ Пола, и выдыхает, немного запрокинув голову.

\- Мм… вечно мы с тобой нарушаем законы штата, - заворожено бормочет Пол, прикрывая глаза и дрейфуя в нарастающем ощущении эйфории. Мысли обо всем дерьме прошедших дней вновь улетучились, и так хотелось, чтобы они не возвращались.

Если бы они встретились во времена, когда за нарушение законов штата сажали, то определенно заработали бы себе несколько пожизненных, но сейчас это никого не волновало. Может, когда-то старые законы вернутся, но пройдет не один десяток лет, прежде чем все возобновится.

\- Я даже со счета уже сбился. С тобой это так приятно делать, - говорит Пол со смехом. Ему хочется спросить, что Дэрил пробовал, может, перекинуться парой веселых историй. Каждый из них в прошлом пробовал всякое дерьмо, но им не доводилось толком делиться рассказами, за исключением случая, чуть не обратившегося для Пола в летальный.

Характерный звук открывающейся неподалеку двери заставляет Дэрила вздрогнуть, инстинктивно зажать Полу рот, прерывая поток болтовни, и прижать его к стене, чтобы не выдать их местоположение. Это может быть кто угодно, но у него есть конкретные подозрения на этот счет.

Пол хмурится, на первых секундах не осознав, что произошло, а затем начиная прислушиваться к окружающим звукам. Из-за трейлера раздаются тихие голоса. Он кивает Дэрилу в знак, что все понял и будет молчать, и тот убирает ладонь с его рта, но не отдаляется, чтобы случайно не издать звука. Пол смачивает пальцы слюной и тушит недокуренный косяк, убирая в карман рубашки. Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем до них доносится чужое перешептывание. Дэрил осторожно высовывается из-за угла трейлера, замечая две фигуры, нырнувшие за заграждение. Он не может слышать весь разговор Лидии и Генри, но старается по доносящимся отрывкам понять, стоит ли вмешиваться.

\- У вас есть врач? – спрашивает Лидия.

\- Врач, кузнец, сапожник… - отвечает ей Генри. Он не способен рассказать многого, так как перебрался из Королевства совсем недавно, но Полу все это не нравится. Ему кажется, что Генри решил помочь Лидии сбежать. Ухватившись за плечи Дэрила, Пол тоже выглядывает из-за угла трейлера, улавливая лишь фигуры, замершие в отдалении, и ждет от охотника какого-нибудь знака к действиям. Но, очевидно, лучше подождать и посмотреть, что дети собираются делать, ведь стражи на воротах все равно не дадут им сбежать.

 Пол поворачивается к Дэрилу, все еще прижимающемуся к нему телом, и нервно сглатывает. Невозможно игнорировать эту близость и не опустить руки ему на талию, а затем медленно провести ладонями по телу. Губы Дэрила слишком близко, но Пол закрывает глаза, концентрируясь на звуках чужих голосов и пытаясь заглушить в себе нарастающее желание. Дэрилу не стоит так долго прижиматься, пусть даже не двигаясь. Закрытые глаза усиливают все ощущения, и Пол чувствует привычный любимый запах мускуса, неуклонно сводящий его с ума в постели, да и не только. Отвлечься от триггеров помогает тихий плач какого-то младенца, которого вынес на улицу успокоить отец. А затем Лидия просит Генри отвести ее обратно в тюрьму. Пол хмурится и слышит удаляющиеся шаги, а затем тихий, едва различимый скрип двери подвала.

\- Ты… все просчитал, - с нотками восторга произносит он, растягиваясь в улыбке. Когда Дэрил научился так незаметно манипулировать людьми? Генри показал Лидии, что это хорошее место, что она может ему доверять. Пол не понимает, чего испугалась девочка и почему попросилась обратно в камеру, но, главное, что она не попыталась сбежать и осталась здесь, в полной безопасности.

\- Это было не сложно, - Дэрил фыркает, все же чувствуя удовольствие от восторга, проскочившего в голосе Пола. Генри пусть и совершал глупости, но безнадежным идиотом не был. В конце концов, Дэрил оставил ключи от камеры Лидии на самом видном месте, буквально спровоцировав мальчишку устроить девочке небольшую экскурсию. Осталось только заглянуть к ней утром и понять, вышла ли из этого хоть какая-нибудь польза.

\- Пошли внутрь, - Пол подумает обо всем позже, он сейчас не способен фокусироваться на каких-либо проблемах, не касающихся непосредственно его самого. Он тянет Дэрила обратно в медицинский трейлер, стремясь вовсе не оказаться в замкнутом пространстве, а вернуть его близость. Дэрил никак не ожидал подобной прыти от человека, не так давно стонущего от боли из-за минимального движения.

Пол не способен справиться с собой, когда поднимается на цыпочки, впиваясь в его губы и неосознанно прижимая к стене, не удержав равновесия. Он до сих пор снова не привык к тому, что Дэрил всегда рядом, что он может в любой момент его поцеловать и прижать к себе. Но поцелуи распаляют желание. Полу кажется, что он стремительно сходит с ума, и организм, почувствовав близость смерти, теперь стремится жить, чувствовать эту жизнь и наслаждаться ею.

\- Я не могу так, - делая короткий перерыв между поцелуями, выдыхает Пол, - я говорил… ты сводишь меня с ума. И у меня есть теория на этот счет… - он откидывает голову назад, чтобы отдышаться, уже поставив крест на том, чтобы взять себя в руки. Не тогда, когда Дэрил крепко прижимает его к себе. – Я читал, что… даже на людей запахи действуют по-особенному. Нас привлекает тот человек, чья иммунная система максимально отличается от нашей, и это влияет на запах… генетический профиль… так решила природа. Чем больше разных генов, тем будет здоровее потомство, - к ним это не имеет никакого отношения, но это неважно. Неважно, откуда все это вдруг в нем взялось. Важно лишь то, что он ощущает невероятное притяжение, с которым не имеет ни желания, ни сил справляться.

\- Я еще могу понять вдруг проснувшиеся в тебе инстинкты, но запах? – Дэрил вздергивает бровь и беззлобно усмехается, с нежностью глядя в затуманенные глаза Пола. – Ты обычно громче всех кричишь о том, когда мне нужно в душ, - ладно, Дэрил понимает, о чем Пол говорит, но ему необходимо остановить его до того, как все зайдет дальше поцелуев, как бы ни хотелось продолжения. Наркотик притупил боль, подстегнул желание творить глупости, но не залечил рану и не избавил от всех возможных последствий любой активности.

\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, - ворчит Пол, даже не думая отдаляться и прерывать свое занятие. - Это не возбуждает. – Врет. Ничего не способно отвлечь его от цели, и Пол концентрируется на том, чтобы расстегнуть рубашку Дэрила. После этого ничего не стоит между ним и обнаженной грудью и животом Дэрила, по которым он скользит руками вверх и вниз. Запах ли, близость, эмоции, которые он испытывает к нему – разве это важно? Все это производит невероятную химическую реакцию, обращаясь в поцелуи и ласки.

Ничто не могло остановить Пола, если он не хотел останавливаться, а Дэрил пусть и сохранил на самую малость больше здравомыслия из них двоих, но и железным никогда не был. Он тяжело вздыхает, помогая Полу выпутаться из толстовки, с рукавами которой у него возникли явные проблемы, и вновь ловит его в свои объятия, когда тот, пошатнувшись, наваливается на него, не удержав равновесия. Пол видит в этом возможность забраться руками к нему под остальную одежду, Дэрил же лелеет надежды воззвать к его благоразумию, пока он окончательно не сдался. В голову уже начали закрадываться мысли о том, что прошлой ночью ничего плохого ведь не произошло, но их пока останавливало только одно – раз на раз не приходится.

\- Не так давно ты собирался умирать, - Дэрил подхватывает Пола под бедра, чувствуя, как тот сразу крепко сцепляет ноги за его спиной, и пятится к кровати, размышляя о том, как совершить маневр так, чтобы случайно не задеть рану, но уложить Пола в постель и, желательно, приковать, лишь бы не дергался. Пол цепляется руками за его плечи, не желая прекращать череду поцелуев, проходящих по шее, щеке и губам.

Нет, он не собирался умирать, он собирался ощущать бешеный пульс жизни под пальцами, кожей к коже, переплетающимся дыханием и стонами. Может, короткими словами в процессе.

\- Я собирался умирать от la petite mort, - произносит Пол, не открывая глаз и не задумавшись о том, что Дэрил не знает такого понятия. Больничная кровать уже не кажется такой неудобной и узкой, если они просто лягут друг на друга. Завтра можно будет сдвинуть две кровати, чтобы разместиться удобнее – и почему они не сделали этого раньше? Опасались, что кто-нибудь узнает об их отношениях, но теперь уже все равно. Дэрил садится на кровать, и Пол продолжает затыкать его рот поцелуями, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. Минуту назад он удивлялся, как Дэрил еще способен держать себя в руках, потому что его выдержка пошла ко всем чертям, если она в принципе была, а теперь понял – Дэрил почти не курил травы, и в нем благоразумия куда больше, а также глупого беспокойства.

– Не помню, чтобы ты получил разрешение от Энид на дополнительные нагрузки, - Дэрил понимает, что опускаться на кровать было не лучшим решением. Если до этого Пол хотя бы просто прижимался, то теперь он получил возможность ерзать, сидя на его коленях, и бессовестно это делал, игнорируя все его слова.

\- Ты сам меня оставил с ней, она не против, чтобы я упражнялся, - недовольно выдыхает Пол, прерывав поцелуй, но не прекращая двигаться на коленях у Дэрила. Он же чувствует его возбуждение сквозь плотную ткань штанов, а значит – не должно быть никаких «против» их удовольствия.

Поцелуи в сумме с движением его бедер и пальцами убивают всякие аргументы Дэрила на корню. Вряд ли Энид имела в виду подобные упражнения. Впрочем, Пол вполне мог оправдать себя тем, что занимался разработкой раненной руки, оглаживал ею шею, бока и спину Дэрила, запуская разряды тока ему под кожу каждым своим незамысловатым движением.

Дэрил ловит шалый расфокусированный взгляд Пола, замечая, что в его расширенных зрачках, практически затопивших радужку, фактически нет ничего осмысленного – только похоть, стремление получить все, что он захочет, и в данный момент Пол хотел конкретно его. Теперь Дэрил, кажется, понял, почему ебаному Алексу так нравилось накачивать его всякой дрянью. Пол и так был легким на подъем, легковозбудимым, с пляшущими в глазах демонами, а после пары затяжек его переставала волновать даже боль и последствия его активных телодвижений. Подсунь ему дурь покрепче, и можно даже не надеяться прекратить веселье или покинуть постель.

Пол цепляется за его плечи, чуть откидывая голову назад и ведя бедрами, имитируя половой акт. Он легко может вообразить, что они уже без одежды, и от этого ему становится еще жарче. В штанах теперь невероятно тесно и не очень удобно – он предпочел бы скользить внутри Дэрила. Пол сам себя раззадоривает, не желая останавливаться на полпути к удовольствию, даже когда тот перехватывает скользящие по широкой груди руки.

– Серьезно, Пол, нам нужно подождать, - Дэрил хмурится, прижимая его ладони к своей груди. Пол вел себя так, будто только он соскучился по близости и возможности насладиться друг другом. Дэрил тоже соскучился. Чертовски соскучился. Но если ему придется выбирать между самочувствием и выздоровлением Пола и собственным удовлетворением, он лучше пойдет и грустно передернет в душе, чем станет рисковать.

Пол замирает, удивленно уставившись на Дэрила и даже переставая двигаться, так как его действия почему-то не имеют эффекта. Подождать? Он поднимает брови, медленно ведя головой, словно ослышался. Вчера Дэрилу почему-то ничего не мешало поддержать идею и довести их обоих до края, обеспечив крепким и здоровым сном. Но теперь… может, нужно было дать Дэрилу покурить побольше, чтобы заглушить это дурацкое беспокойство? Пол чувствует себя практически превосходно, не считая затянувшегося напряжения, которое теперь может и не удастся скинуть.

Пол сглатывает, борясь с собой и пытаясь найти в себе силы отступить. Вот так все спустить на тормозах? Оставить и расслабиться?

\- И сколько месяцев ждать?

Дэрил теряется от вопроса, растерянно моргает, глядя на недовольное лицо. С одной стороны, сейчас Пол напоминает ему подростка, которому не позволили устроить вечеринку в родительском доме, а с другой… действительно, сколько? Дней, недель, месяцев. Травмы, сродни той, которую получил Пол, не проходят бесследно и могут продолжать доставлять неудобства даже после полного заживления. Когда, в таком случае, Дэрил перестанет бояться навредить, сделать больно?

Полу нужно всего лишь немного, а Дэрил своим отказом заставляет его чувствовать себя искалеченным. Он может делать некоторые вещи, он хочет этого, более того – считает, что небольшая разрядка пойдет ему только на пользу – расслабит, позволит избавиться от тяжелых мыслей, преследующих его последние дни, и, главное – успокоит Дэрила тем, что Пол после этого будет смирно лежать и спокойно заснет. Сегодня они, как и вчера, ведь тоже не собирались срываться на дикие движения, ограничившись лишь горячей лаской.

Дэрил понимает, что делает все не так, хотя изначально думал, будто поступает правильно, стараясь ограничить и тем самым уберечь. Дэрил тяжело вздыхает, когда Пол, не дождавшись ответа, соскальзывает с его колен на постель. Мгновенно становится холодно и неприятно. Возбуждение застывает комом внизу живота, доставляя одно только неудобство, и Пол ощущает себя точно так же, не получив ожидаемой разрядки. И кому Дэрил сделал лучше? Они с Полом могли часами соревноваться в упрямстве и, в конечном счете, не прийти ни к чему.

Пол наскоро скидывает с себя ботинки и опускается спиной на матрас, устраивая подушку под головой. Возбуждение так просто не исчезнет – охотник должен это понимать, при этом он собирается ночевать рядом и тем самым продолжать доводить его. Пол расстегивает и распахивает рубашку, вытягиваясь на постели и проводит ладонью по перебинтованной груди. Судорожный вздох срывается в его губ, когда Пол закрывает глаза. Пытаться заснуть, когда ниже пояса все буквально горит, а в голове нет ни единой здравой мысли, сущая пытка. Им нужно держаться друг от друга подальше, ведь любое, даже самое незначительное движение и прикосновение, способно вызвать бурную реакцию.

\- Знаешь…, - задумчиво произносит Пол, глубоко вдыхая. Его накрывают воспоминания о произошедшем несколько лет назад, когда он не мог ничего сделать, не имел права, он даже не знал, существует ли возможность. Каким-то неведомым образом угрюмый и опасный Дэрил забрался в его мысли, и Пол только мог представлять их разговор наедине и все, что последует после. Но это могло быть только в мыслях. Охотник бы не заговорил и, тем более, не приблизился. – В ту ночь… когда Рик оставил меня в Александрии. Я очень хотел, чтобы ты меня прочитал. Но я знал, что это глупо. Я мог лишь представить, что было бы, если бы… все было иначе.

\- Пол… - Дэрил поворачивается и замолкает, растерянно хмурясь. Пол не смотрит на него, но говорит, а Дэрил замирает, заворожено рассматривая вытянувшуюся на больничной койке фигуру в распахнутой рубашке. Он не может оторвать взгляда от бледной кожи, как не может не проследить за движением руки по телу, скользящей вниз по впалому животу прямо под резинку штанов. Пол прикусывает губу, обхватив свой член и воспроизводя несколько медленных движений. Если Дэрил не хочет – он сделает все сам, потому что лежать и пытаться успокоиться – невыносимо.

Пол сам не знает, откуда в нем появилась эта дерзость. Он хотел Дэрила, он привык его дразнить, и сейчас все происходит машинально. Возможно, у него посттравматическое, он сходит с ума, и на это накладывается эффект от курения – организм ослаб, а потому всего пары затяжек хватает, чтобы у него сорвало тормоза.

Дэрил помнит эти откровения на тему того, что Пол был заинтересован в нем задолго до того дня, как позволил себе проявить это. Еще во время их общего празднования Нового года мысль о том, что он трижды за ночь довел Пола до оргазма, даже не подозревая об этом, казалась неправдоподобной, но чертовски смущающей. А теперь Дэрил слышал мысли и желания, овладевшие Полом той ночью в Александрии, и мог наблюдать его реакцию на давний плод собственного воображения.

– Если бы ты был открыт, если бы пришел ко мне в комнату… мы бы сделали все без единого слова. Не знаю, кто бы вел... сначала, наверное, ты, прижал бы меня к постели и показал, что перепутал карман для платка… - Пол тихо стонет сквозь сжатые губы, не открывая глаз.

В полу-воспоминаниях-полу-фантазиях настолько хорошо, что не хочется из них выныривать, ему хочется повторить ту ночь. Может, ему даже хватит одного раза, потому что Пол знает, что Дэрил смотрит, и от этой мысли он весь дрожит от возбуждения. Дэрил может сколько угодно мужаться, но Пол знает, как его смутить, как подтолкнуть к действиям.

– Если бы я начал болтать, ты бы заткнул мне рот этим платком.

Несколько лет назад Дэрил врезал бы ему, попробуй Пол даже заикнуться о чем-то подобном. Хотя, на деле, сделал бы это из растерянности и страха перед тем, что такое вообще могло быть возможным. Чьи-то фантазии о нем. Чье-то искреннее желание, направленное на него. Дэрила могло не быть рядом с Полом сейчас, он мог встать и уйти, дабы не доводить их обоих, но остался бы в его мыслях, и Пол все равно довел бы дело до конца, как и собирался сделать. Но Дэрил все еще сидит на своем месте – обескураженный и абсолютно бессильный перед тем, что видел, - и мог принять участие. Может, не такое, каким представлял его Пол, но образ из его мыслей можно будет воплотить позже.

Дэрил аккуратно касается обнаженной кожи, словно не уверен до конца, может ли принять участие в этом небольшом шоу, явно устроенном специально для него, но его запястье мгновенно обхватывают прохладные пальцы, подстегивая быть смелее. Он, ведомый чужой рукой, скользит ладонью по животу, выпирающим ребрам и чувствует, контрастное гладкой коже, шершавое полотно бинта, перетягивающего грудь. Рука проходит над самой раной, не задерживаясь, не акцентируя внимания. Пол недовольно стонет, потому что нельзя сжать его сосок и подразнить, стимулировать дополнительно. Ладонью Дэрила он оглаживает себе шею, чуть выгибая спину, и все – не размыкая глаз. Он поворачивает голову, хватая губами чужие пальцы. Свои же пальцы плотно сжимают член, увеличивая темп, но еще так далеко до безумного и желанного края. Последние барьеры, удерживающие Дэрила на месте, рушатся, и вибрация от приглушенного стона Пола расходится по всему телу Дэрила.

\- Придется обойтись без платка, - постель прогибается под ними, когда Дэрил стремительно забирается на нее, нависнув над Полом. Он целует его, кусая за нижнюю губу в отместку за то, что, черт возьми, в очередной раз идет у него на поводу, потакая даже самым глупым желаниям. Пол невыносим. Дэрил не понимает, как вообще способен его терпеть. Вот уже столько лет.

\- Твои поцелуи я так и представлял, - шепчет Пол. Чередующиеся укусами, оставляющие отметины – территория, на которую нельзя даже смотреть другим. С самого начала Дэрил с остервенением бросался на него, не зная, как выразить свои чувства, а теперь выражает их исключительно такой грубой нежностью.

Дэрил тянет штаны Пола вниз, и тот немного приподнимает бедра, а затем накрывает его ладонь своей, но, вместо того, чтобы вторить размеренным движениям, настойчиво отводит ее в сторону, прижимая руку к простыням. Пол недовольно стонет, но сжимает ладонь Дэрила. Дэрил переплетает их пальцы, целуя Пола под челюстью и спускаясь ниже к шее и груди. Пол хочет приподняться, прикасаться разгоряченной кожей к коже, но его порыв прерван возобновившимися поцелуями, скользящими ниже и пускающими мурашки по телу. Дэрил царапает кожу зубами у самого края повязки и оставляет поцелуй на бинте над самой раной.

Пол нетерпеливо дышит, закусывая губу и прекрасно понимая, что его ждет, но ему нужно потерпеть всего несколько чертовых секунд. Он сосредотачивается на прикосновениях, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ерзать на месте. Дэрил умел дразнить не хуже его самого – нахватался дурных привычек.

Дэрил прихватывает зубами кожу в районе ребер и следом проводит по месту укуса языком, постепенно опускаясь все ниже, пока не накрывает губами головку возбужденного члена. Пол выдыхает и почти теряет сознание. Слишком горячо, слишком хорошо, даже просто из-за осознания, что это безумство с ним творит Дэрил. И творит так хорошо, словно накануне успел где-то попрактиковаться. Дэрил расцепляет их пальцы, перемещая ладони на бедра Пола, поглаживает большими пальцами выпирающие косточки, дразняще обводя языком головку. Его собственный член болезненно упирается в ширинку джинсов, и Дэрил тянется к ремню, раздраженно выдергивая его из шлеек, и расстегивая молнию. Он собирался заняться собой потом, а для начала сделать то, чего хотел Пол – дать ему разрядку и расслабление.

Пол запускает ладони в волосы Дэрила, зажмуриваясь и упираясь затылком в подушку. Он не представлял, насколько сильно хотел этого, насколько легко движения вышибут все его мысли. А что же будет потом, когда пройдет время, и у Дэрила не будет оснований протестовать и лишать его привычной близости? Пол планировал не выпускать его из-под одеяла несколько суток, наслаждаясь любовью, когда бы они могли думать только друг о друге. И больше ни о чем. Пол переводит взгляд на Дэрила, сходя с ума при виде того, как его член погружается в горячий рот, и перед глазами начинают плясать белые пятна. Дэрил прикрывает глаза, ориентируясь только на прикосновения и движения Пола – его пальцы, вцепившиеся в волосы в предчувствии оргазма, движения его бедер, которые в какой-то момент становятся активнее, вынуждая принимать глубже и двигаться энергичнее.

Удовольствие накрывает резко, не давая ни секунды, чтобы взять себя в руки и задуматься о том, чтобы держать рот на замке. Пол громко стонет, распахивая губы и попытке вдохнуть прохладного воздуха. Расслабленность тут же расходится по всему телу, и руки соскальзывают на кровать. Дэрил чувствует горячую сперму на языке и выпускает член изо рта, автоматически облизывая губы, и наконец поднимает глаза.

Пол смотрит на Дэрила, пытаясь собрать частички разума и сфокусировать взгляд. Он абсолютно потерян и не соображает, а Дэрил не знает, наблюдал ли он за ним все время, но теперь он точно смотрит и вряд ли сможет отвернуться. Он отстраняется, выпрямляясь и садясь на голени Пола. Пол говорил о том, что хотел бы посмотреть, как Дэрил мастурбирует, представляя себе его. Спрашивал, было ли такое вообще, хотя только идиот поверил бы в то, что не было. Он не собирался устраивать представление – попросту не умел делать это так же эффектно, как и Пол, - но не только ведь ему доводить до ручки.

Дэрил приподнимается, чтобы стянуть штаны пониже для большего удобства и обхватывает свой член, размазывая предэякулят по всей длине. Он знает, что понадобится всего несколько движений, с учетом накопленного напряжения, и не собирается с этим затягивать. Он прикрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, практически всем телом подаваясь вперед, вместо того, чтобы двигать сжатым кулаком, получая удовольствие уже от предвкушения скорого расслабления. И от прожигающего взгляда Пола, направленного на него. Чтобы знать о том, что на него смотрят, Дэрилу даже не нужно открывать глаза – он фактически чувствует, как в нем постепенно образовывается выжженная дыра.

Широко раскрытыми глазами Пол наблюдает за ласками и чуть не задыхается. Да, он шутил о том, что это было бы горячее зрелище, но не представлял, насколько. Полу кажется, что он прямо сейчас кончит второй раз – настолько его возбуждает происходящее перед глазами, но он не может дотянуться до бедер Дэрила, поэтому ему приходится сжимать ладонями простыню. Он бы предпочел в этот момент касаться Дэрила, целовать, всячески возбуждая сверхмеры, но ему не оставили никакого выбора, кроме как лежать и смотреть. Дэрил, тяжело дышащий, с растрепанными его стараниями волосами, запрокинувший голову назад в ожидании разрядки. Это просто… за гранью его фантазий. Реальное, без сомнений, оказывается куда лучше выдуманного.

Дэрил прерывисто выдыхает, изливаясь в ладонь, и устало клонит голову набок, осоловело моргая. Нужно встать и привести себя в порядок, но Дэрилу чертовски не хочется совершать никаких лишних телодвижений. Он лениво вытирает ладонь о край простыни, делая небольшую пометку в голове утром снять ее и постирать. Платка сейчас действительно не хватает. Он валяется где-то в их трейлере, и Дэрил точно не собирается сейчас за ним идти.

\- Блять… - выдыхает Пол, нервно сглатывая, - это было слишком горячо.

Поправив джинсы, Дэрил укладывается на постель рядом с Полом и притягивает его к себе, приобняв за талию.

\- Спи, - выдыхает на ухо, надеясь, что эта установка ко сну, наконец, сработает. Вот что Дэрил точно понял, так это то, что его убеждения и попытки усмирить Пола не сработают никак вообще, как бы он ни старался.

\- Ты просто поехавший, - чуть рассмеявшись, шепчет Пол, прикрывая глаза. От любого эха боли и переживаний не осталось и следа, их место заняли умиротворение и отголоски теплой эйфории. - Со мной еще никогда такого не было… - он бормочет еще какую-то чепуху, плавно погружаясь в сон в теплых объятиях Дэрила.

\- Это ты мне говоришь? – Дэрил весело фыркает, прижавшись носом к шее Пола. Будто с ним когда-то было нечто подобное. Он даже не мог до конца осознать, что именно сделал и как на это решился, чувствуя лишь тягучую послеоргазменную расслабленность и жар, застывший на скулах и ушах. Лучше даже не думать – устроиться поудобнее, поближе прижав к себе Пола, и уснуть. Уже вторую ночь крепко и спокойно до самого утра, не тревожась кошмарами и приступами паники.


	27. На игле // Trainspotting

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Good Charlotte - Generation Rx_  
_Green Day - 21 Guns_  
Woodkid - Run Boy Run

Просыпаясь, Пол сжимает руки на плечах Дэрила, прижимается, водит носом по шее, вдыхая запах, который, по его убеждению, вчера сводил его с ума. Но это знакомый запах, успокаивающий и напоминающий о доме. На несколько минут можно представить, будто они там, в своем доме, лежат на одеяле у камина, а свет из панорамного окна подбирается все ближе, греет голые ступни, и на целые километры вокруг никого, и не нужно никуда спешить.

\- Доброе утро, - шепчет Пол, приоткрывая глаза. Дэрил же обещал, что они всегда будут просыпаться рядом.

\- Доброе, - Дэрил щурится одним глазом, коротко касаясь его пересохших губ в приветствии.

Пол лежит несколько секунд без движения, изучая Дэрила и думая о том, что это может длиться часами. И он не хочет никуда спешить, вставать, хотя в горле и пересохло, и нужно выпить воды. Внезапный стук в дверь, нарушивший блаженную тишину, заставляет его дернуться.

\- Доброе утро! Ты уже проснулся? – снаружи доносится приветливый голос Энид, которая пришла провести ежедневный осмотр. Очевидно, они с Дэрилом действительно проспали слишком много.

\- Почти! Подожди минуту! – отзывается Пол, приподнимаясь и наспех приводя себя в порядок, вспоминая о произошедшем вчера безумстве, о котором для посторонних нельзя оставлять намеков. Пол поправляет штаны и рубашку, приглаживает волосы и обеспокоенно оглядывается по сторонам. И так понятно, что он крепко спал минуту назад.

Дэрил буквально скатывается с койки, чудом приземляясь на ноги, не издав при этом подозрительного лишнего шума. Он наспех застегивает рубашку и поправляет штаны, затягивая ремень. Нет смысла приводить себя в идеальный порядок – выйдет слишком подозрительно, - но он не забывает о том, ради чего ночью использовалась простынь, и спешно прикрывает бросившееся в глаза пятно одеялом. Хотя бы иллюзию создать, что они приличные люди, прислушивающиеся к наставлениям врача.

Энид заходит в трейлер, неся с собой небольшую корзинку с тем, что ей понадобится для осмотра, и улыбается, глядя на заспанного Пола, потирающего глаза, а затем переводит взгляд на Дэрила, непроизвольно зевающего – даже притворяться не приходится. Дэрил думает, что будет лучше, если он уберется и сведет вероятность неловких вопросов к минимуму, поэтому принимает решение не мешать осмотру и отправиться за завтраком, оставляя Энид наедине с Полом.

Энид слушает, как работают легкие пациента, проверяет пульс, ставит капельницу и разматывает бинт на груди, чтобы обработать постепенно заживающий шрам. Края шва не выглядят воспаленными, а совсем скоро его вовсе снимут, и останется только белесая полоса на коже, которая со временем потемнеет и перестанет так привлекать внимание. По словам Энид, Пол хорошо идет на поправку.

\- Ну, наверное, можно уже давать ране побольше дышать, - говорит она, аккуратно проводя ваткой с антисептиком по краю шва, - если ты не будешь дергаться. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Лучше, гораздо лучше, - кивает Пол и не врет. По сравнению с тем, что было в первый день, теперь в нем гораздо больше сил, он может свободно перемещаться, пусть и под присмотром.

 

На улице ярко светит солнце, почти подойдя к зениту. Дэрил с Полом явно позволили себе спать дольше обычного, да и неизвестно, в каком именно часу ночи уснули. Дэрил надеется, что на общей кухне осталось еще хоть немного съестного, и не прогадал, немного покопавшись в шкафчиках – Леви явно решил взять на себя ответственность за кормежку их обоих, предусмотрительно оставив пару тарелок с кашей и фруктами. Стоило признать, что он не так уж плох. Хотя это давно было понятно.

Дэрил ненадолго задерживается на улице, проверяя, как там Пес. Их питомец быстро обосновался в поселении, словно никуда и не уходил, вертелся рядом с детьми, приносил в зубах пожеванный резиновый мячик на радость ребятишкам и позволял трепать себя за ушами и чесать пузо, напоминая скорее щенка, чем взрослую воспитанную собаку. Дэрил довольно хмыкает, когда Пес на короткое время подбегает к нему, обнюхивает ботинки, облизывает ладонь и мчится обратно к играм, напоследок хлестнув хвостом по ногам.

Когда возвращается Дэрил, Энид оставляет пару широких пластырей и указания, как лучше заклеить швы. Полу хочется прикрыть грудь, чтобы рану не было видно и это не портило аппетит. Он неловко жмется, накидывая рубашку. Как долго это будет происходить? Он все еще чувствует опустошение от травмы, которая, как клеймо, утверждает о его беспомощности. Дэрил ничего не говорит, даже не качает головой в попытке остановить неловкий жест. Полу придется какое-то время бороться с самим собой, привыкать, но это пройдет. Для Дэрила каждый очередной шрам был просто шрамом – слишком много их было на теле, чтобы рефлексировать по поводу каждого, пусть временами и накрывало болезненной скручивающей волной воспоминаний и отчаянья.

\- Лидия, наверное, совсем проголодалась, - произносит Пол, когда они доедают свой завтрак. За ту минуту, которую он видел девочку, у него сложилось впечатление, что ей пришлось туго. А затем Дэрил подтвердил, что мать с ней плохо обращалась. Живя вне стен, она наверняка плохо питалась, как это обычно бывает со всеми странниками. Вчера они с Дэрилом приняли решение о ней позаботиться, показать, что можно жить иначе, лучше, и это должно начаться с завтрака.

\- Нужно к ней заглянуть, - соглашается Дэрил, дожевывая ломтик яблока. – Пойдешь со мной? – он и так знал, что пойдет. Прошлым вечером Пол ясно дал понять, что не останется в стороне. Лидии необходим кто-то, кому она сможет доверять. Кто-то взрослый, на кого можно положиться. И Пол как никто подходил на эту роль, потому что Дэрил уже подорвал доверие к себе.

\- Иди сюда, - он убирает пустые тарелки обратно на тумбу и просит Пола подвинуться ближе к краю кровати. Дэрил обрабатывает руки антисептиком, прежде чем лезть к ране, и спускает с плеча Пола рубашку, открывая вид на переплетение нитей.

Пол аккуратно и медленно вдыхает полной грудью, насколько удается, пока не чувствует, как неприятно натягиваются швы. Без бинтов дышать гораздо легче, но они были своеобразной границей, за пересечением которой следовала боль. Он мысленно знает эту границу, но хочет чувствовать физически, чтобы случайно не нарушить и не навредить себе.

Дэрил аккуратно касается кожи вокруг шва и приподнимает уголки губ – все будет в порядке. Худший из сценариев не оправдал себя, и это главное, а оставшаяся отметина станет не такой уж большой платой за сохраненную жизнь. Он приклеивает пластырь, закрывая рану, проверяет, хорошо ли тот держится на коже, и проводит ладонью по не забинтованной больше груди. На шее Пола виднеется небольшое покрасневшее раздражение от бинта, и Дэрил накрывает его прохладными пальцами, притягивает Пола ближе к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

Он поправляет рубашку на плечах Пола, оставив ему право застегнуть пуговицы – пусть тренируется и разрабатывает пальцы, но помогает просунуть левую руку в рукав толстовки и нормально зашнуровать ботинки. Почему-то именно этот жест кажется Полу слишком интимным, и он боится пошевелиться, глядя, как чужие пальцы старательно завязывают узелки. Пол прикусывает губу и понимает, что по уши влюблен в этого мужчину, словно открывшегося с новой стороны. Он и раньше заботился, но теперь все ощущается ярче – каждый взгляд, прикосновение. Без него Пол попросту бы не справился и возненавидел себя за неспособность на элементарные действия.

В обед они с Дэрилом снова будут наедине, и после ужина никто не потревожит их покой. Пол с готовностью променяет время за книгой на то, чтобы просто лежать на плече у Дэрила, бормотать какие-нибудь глупости, рассказывать о том, как он чуть не сошел с ума, пытаясь дотянуть до уровня Мэгги в управлении общиной, и как ему вечно кажется, что он ошибается на каждом шагу. Он хотел бы, чтобы Дэрил просто лениво водил рукой по его волосам и хмыкал, утверждая, что Пол все себе надумал. Пол бы спорил, но слова Дэрила его бы все равно успокаивали. И Дэрил, конечно, не дал бы ему разбираться со всем в одиночестве, пусть и при наличии незаменимого помощника Тары.

Дэрил оставляет Пола одного дышать свежим воздухом совсем ненадолго, лишь для того, чтобы сполоснуть их тарелки и собрать завтрак для Лидии – два яйца и тост. Если все пройдет хорошо, то нужно будет понемногу снова влиться в жизнь поселения, как бы ни хотелось постоянно составлять компанию Полу. Дэрил не может просто сидеть и ничего не делать, получая еду, удобства и тепло. А еще нужно будет приобщить к жизни Лидию, как только она выберется из подвала.

На улице Пол умывается, греясь под солнечными лучами. Он ощущает, как к нему возвращаются силы с каждым движением. Они не появятся, если просто лежать на одном месте, а даже напротив – начнут истекать. Он видит, как мимо проходит группа, судя по вооружению, направляясь на тренировку, хмурится и скучает по прежнему ритму жизни. Мышцы словно непривычно ноют, требуя возобновления активности, но Энид сказала не совершать резких движений, чтобы швы не разошлись.

Они спускаются в тюрьму, Дэрил несет поднос с завтраком, и одновременно помогает ему спуститься по лестнице, хотя Пол и уверяет, что все в порядке. Рядом с камерой они замечают Генри, который провел здесь, видимо, всю ночь.

\- Она не хотела быть одна, - оправдывается он, поднимаясь на ноги и отходя от прутьев решетки.

Пол нерешительно делает шаг вперед, цепляясь за стену, и впервые пристально рассматривает девочку. Чумазая, она сидит на каменном полу, сжимая дрожащие пальцы на коленях. Она выглядит уже больше отчаянной, чем напуганной, видимо, вчера произошло что-то, что переменило ее отношение.

Дэрил пристально следит за Полом, не опасающимся, что девочка может вдруг схватить его, как она попыталась сделать это с самим Дэрилом. Но сейчас они сам не ощущает никакой угрозы – она просто потерянный ребенок, которому страшно и больно. Которому нужна помощь и забота..

\- У меня болит ухо. У меня все болит, - обреченно произносит Лидия, с надеждой взглянув на своих тюремщиков. - У вас еще есть те таблетки?

\- Мы тебе поможем, - мягко произносит Пол. Они попросят Энид осмотреть девочку, бог знает, что с ней. У нее, черт побери, никогда не было никакой, даже минимальной медицинской помощи. Она могла получить раны, которые в диких условиях обычно гноятся. Она могла питаться тем, от чего болит живот. Никогда не знала, что выпить, если раскалывается голова, а при простуде наверняка торчала под противным дождем, рискуя получить воспаление легких и умереть. Сердце Пола сжимается от сострадания. Лидия – такая же девочка, каким был каждый в первый день попадания в групповой дом. Но для нее все плохое теперь закончилось. – Здесь все зовут меня Иисусом. Если тебе что-то понадобится, ты можешь попросить это через меня.

В ее взгляде не мелькает удивление, которое обычно появляется у людей постарше, знакомых с религией и удивляющихся его имени. Лидия благодарно кивает и переводит полный мольбы взгляд на Дэрила. Тот ставит поднос с едой рядом с решеткой и без лишних слов протягивает Лидии черпак с водой. Она могла бы завтракать за нормальным столом и пить из обычной чашки, но они сами заперли ее здесь. Вероятно, уже ненадолго

Им ничего даже спрашивать не приходится, Лидия знает, чего они хотят, и сама начинает рассказ.

\- Мама не придет за мной. Никто не придет, - роняет она, отводя опустошенный взгляд в сторону. Ей трудно дались первые слова, но Лидия все равно продолжает, объясняет. - Если кто-то умирает, или его ловят, они просто двигаются дальше. Словно их и не существовало. Всегда так было.

Это дикий мир, в котором каждый сам за себя, и родственные связи, видимо, не имеют никакого значения. Ты либо сильный и выживаешь, либо становишься кормом для трупов. Страшно осознавать, что единственный родной человек не придет за тобой, не спасет, оставит умирать, потому что ему нет до тебя никакого дела. Пол понимал это чувство. Пусть Дэрил не мог видеть его лица, встав немного позади, но различал настроение по напряженным плечам и сжимающимся в кулаки ладоням. Реакция его тела контрастировала с его обычным спокойным голосом.

\- Они не контактируют с большими группами, только в крайнем случае. Вот почему я… пыталась узнать о вас как можно больше. Если бы я сбежала, у меня было бы, что им дать. Им незачем принимать меня назад.

Лидия раскаивается, пытается объяснить свое поведение и получить хотя бы крупицу доверия. И теперь у них есть причины к ней прислушиваться. У нее действительно больше ничего нет, ей некуда и не к кому возвращаться.

\- Ты же ее дочь, - опешил Генри, - разве это не важно?

Лидия опускает голову, и вопрос повисает в воздухе, оставшись без ответа. Может, это и хорошо, что Генри не пришлось испытать подобного отношения на себе, даже если сейчас он никак не мог взять этого в толк. Такое случается. Это не нормально, но имеет место быть. Взгляд Лидии дрожит, боязливо старается не задерживаться на Поле, но чувства перевешивают, и она поднимает глаза.

\- Это… это тебя они ранили?

\- Да. Я едва не умер, - глупо было бы скрывать очевидное.

\- Прости… - произносит она, сглатывая комок отчаяния и чувствуя ответственность за произошедшее. Со стороны видно, как ее бьет мелкая дрожь.

\- Все в порядке, - обрывает Пол, качая головой и повторяя то, что раньше говорил Дэрилу, - ты ничего не сделала. Ты не виновата.

Дэрил про себя подмечает, что в будущем Полу придется говорить эти слова чаще, потому что они так легко не срабатывают. Потому что Дэрил не так давно убеждал ее в обратном, и его слова, наверняка, значили больше, потому что были обвинительными. Так это работает – стоит услышать один раз, и в противоположное уже не верится.

\- А что насчет наших пропавших людей? – как бы ни было жаль Лидию, но они пришли не только для того, чтобы ее проведать. Ему все еще было необходимо отыскать и отстоять своих.

\- Если моя мама нашла их, у нее нет причин оставлять их в живых. Мне жаль, - девочка отводит виноватый взгляд в сторону, больше не пытаясь, как прошлым днем, выпытать что-то в ответ. Дэрил все же что-то в ней сломал. Доломал. И это оставило свой отпечаток.

Олден и Люк скорее всего мертвы. Пол прикрывает глаза, думая о том, что нужно подготовить Энид и новичков к плохим новостям, но… еще ничего неизвестно, еще есть надежда, даже несмотря на то, что они знают – мир дик и несправедлив, и вероятен лишь плохой исход. Но через пару дней все станет ясно точно.

\- У нее лагерь где-то неподалеку? – Дэрил подходит ближе, становясь рядом с Полом и соприкасаясь с ним плечом, но остается в таком положении недолго, присаживаясь на корточки перед решеткой. Ему неудобно – скорее неловко, - смотреть на Лидию сверху вниз.

\- Рядом с мостом. Может, в миле на восток. Но мы не… остаемся на одном месте подолгу, - «мы» явно царапает ей горло, хотя Лидия еще не понимает, к кому теперь может себя отнести.

Пол вскидывает голову – он знает местность, и обычно они действительно не заходили в те края, поэтому не могли наткнуться на странных ходячих. Но раз те перемещаются, рано или поздно их пути бы пересеклись. Рано или поздно группа наткнулась бы на стены Хиллтопа.

\- В истории твоей семьи хоть что-нибудь правда?

Дэрилу хочется прикрикнуть на Генри или хотя бы шикнуть, чтобы не пугать Лидию резкими звуками. Он и без того знает, что в ее рассказе о семье правда, а что – ложь, достаточно просто поменять элементы местами.

\- Я думала, что это правда. Так и было. Но теперь даже не знаю. Все было ложью, но… эта ложь не моя. Моя мама рассказывала мне эту историю снова и снова, годами. Но глубоко внутри я знала, кем она была. Знала, что она делала, - Лидия сжимается еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше. Она продолжает говорить, прикрывая глаза и содрогаясь, словно в памяти одно за другим всплывали те самые злополучные воспоминания, перемешанные годами внушения и вранья. Говорит, пока по щекам не начинают катиться слезы, а голос срывается.

\- Все в порядке. Достаточно, - как можно мягче отзывается Дэрил. Ей больше не нужно воскрешать в памяти эти ужасные кадры из жизни. Её мать самолично убила единственного человека, которого действительно заботило будущее своего ребенка. И сделала это у нее на глазах.

\- Простите, что не смогла вам помочь. Что потратила ваше время, - она вновь виновато смотрит своими влажными темными глазами, и Дэрил больше не видит в них лжи, которую улавливал раньше.

\- Это не так, - он поднимается на ноги, прикидывая примерный план действий. Нужно поговорить с Тарой. И вытащить девочку из подвала. Он тянет Пола за край рукава, призывая подняться наверх и все обсудить. Лидии необходимо время для того, чтобы успокоиться, а им не стоит говорить при ней.

\- Мы вернемся. Спасибо, - произносит Пол, прежде чем следует за охотником, задержав долгий взгляд на решетке камеры. Он задумчиво кусает губы, переваривая полученную информацию. Он знает, что хотел бы обеспечить Лидию комфортом прямо сейчас, но… остальные сочтут, что она все еще опасна, поэтому ей следует оставаться под замком. Мысль о том, что в подвале гораздо лучше, чем в лесах, слоняясь между мертвецов под зловонной маской, должна утешать, но не слишком. По крайней мере, Лидия накормлена, в тепле и безопасности.

Генри нагоняет их, не успевают они сделать нескольких шагов от выхода.

\- Значит, все это время мать Лидии говорила, что она виновата в смерти отца? Зачем матери делать такое со своим ребенком?

Наивный ребенок Генри пытается со всем разобраться, задавая вопросы, на которые не так просто подобрать ответы. Но у Дэрила они находятся.

\- Не всем дано быть хорошими родителями, - он бросает короткий взгляд на Пола – кого-то оставляют в групповом доме, а на кого-то просто плюют. Кто-то становится откровенно хуевыми родителями, если уж быть точным.

\- И что теперь будет? Она останется с нами? – Генри нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу, надеясь получить ответ здесь и сейчас, но Дэрил только качает головой. Не факт, что ее примут в поселении. Но и выставить девочку за ворота они с Полом не дадут.

\- Посмотрим. Нужно найти ей чистую одежду. Поговорю с Тарой насчет того лагеря.

Было бы лишним радовать Генри раньше времени тем, что Лидия останется в Хиллтопе – они не вправе раздавать обещания, если не уверены, что могут их выполнить.

\- Эй, Дэрил, - Генри вновь окликает его, останавливая на полушаге. – Я рад, что вы с моей мамой дружите, - на это он лишь хмыкает – не так давно мальчишка обвинял его в крайней степени мудачества.

\- Попросишь Энид спуститься и осмотреть ее? – наконец, Дэрил поворачивается к Полу, когда Генри пропадает из поля зрения, видимо, решив заняться поиском подходящих вещей. Он собирался поговорить с Тарой и обсудить план действий, но не считал, что Полу стоит при этом присутствовать и лишний раз беспокоиться, но ему необходимо чувствовать себя причастным к происходящему, поэтому сейчас пусть лучше займется девочкой.

\- Конечно, - произносит Пол. Дэрил мог даже не спрашивать.

– Или лучше… - Дэрил не успевает закончить мысль о том, что лучше вывести Лидию из подвала и пока переселить хотя бы в медицинский трейлер, где тепло и можно устроиться на больничной койке. Он слышит громкий окрик Тары и, повернувшись, видит её обеспокоенное лицо – что-то произошло. Все резко бегут к воротам, за которыми что-то происходит. – Оставайся здесь, - Дэрил прихватывает Пола за руки, надеясь, что он не поспешит следом, и срывается с места по направлению к дозорным вышкам. По пути он едва не сбивает с ног Леви и просто молча указывает ему на оставшегося позади Пола, прося присмотреть за ним.

Пол дергается вперед, вопреки просьбам Дэрила – а как он себе представлял то, что Пол будет стоять в стороне? – но встречается со взглядом Леви. Друг подходит, чтобы положить руку ему на плечо, но растерянно оглядывается в сторону ворот. Многие, подхватив оружие, поднялись на стены.

\- Я не буду подниматься наверх. Мы только подойдем ближе, мне нужно все слышать, - убеждает Пол. Он ведь лидер, ему нужно присутствовать, им может потребоваться его совет или помощь, Дэрил не может оставить его в стороне. Леви соглашается, не найдя аргумента против, и берет руку Пола, чтобы помочь дойти. Тот качает головой, показывая, что сейчас все в порядке и он может двигаться самостоятельно. Но все равно не может отделаться от обеспокоенного взгляда, а затем и сжавшейся на его запястье ладони Леви, не дающего приблизиться к воротам. Пол напряженно всматривается в спины людей на стенах, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть в повернутых лицах перешептывающихся друзей.

Дэрил взлетает вверх по ступенькам и застывает рядом с собравшимися там людьми. По обе стороны от него стоят новички, а рядом с ними Тара, обеспокоенно вглядывающаяся вперед. Дэрила передергивает, когда он видит подступающих в поселению мертвецов. Нет, людей. Он крепко сжимает зубы, жалея, что за плечами нет арбалета. Они осмелились подойти к самому Хиллтопу. Нет… они узнали, где находится их поселение, а это намного хуже, чем абстрактная угроза где-то в лесу.

Одна из фигур, выстроившихся перед заграждением, выходит вперед и стягивает с себя маску из кожи, показывая бритую макушку и перепачканное грязью лицо. Неприятная женщина с тяжелым взглядом и искривленными в непонятном выражении губами.

\- Я Альфа! И нам от вас нужно только одно, - она обводит всех, кто стоит на мостике, оценивающим взглядом, - моя дочь. Я показываю вам лицо, потому что мы не желаем вам вреда. Мне нужна моя дочь. Я знаю, что она у вас.

Как же так? Лидия же утверждала, что за ней не придут. Она свято _верила_ в это. Или хотела верить… Пол помнит, как дети сбегали от плохих приемных родителей, предпочитая вернуться на улицу, но затем или их ловила полиция, либо они сами приходили за пропитанием в групповой дом. За ней пришли, ей не дадут сбежать от группы.

\- Лучше разворачивайтесь и уходите, пока никто не пострадал, - Дэрил сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Эта женщина вызывала у него только чувство отвращения. Зачем ей нужна была Лидия? Чтобы продолжить издеваться над ней? Самоутверждаться за счет ребенка, не способного оказать сопротивление? Любовью здесь и не пахло.

\- Неправильный ответ, - он замечает, как из-под укрытия кукурузных полей выходят еще люди, так же выряженные в маски мертвецов. Они даже двигаются как они. Теперь Альфа – что за наименование вообще такое? – им откровенно угрожала. Иначе зачем демонстрировать количество подмоги?

\- Девочка рассказала, что творила ее мать. Обратно мы ее не вернем, - выплевывает Дэрил, озвучивая свою позицию всем присутствующим рядом.

\- А если у них в плену Олден и Люк? Она может их убить, - Магна пытается одернуть его, воззвать к благоразумию, но у Дэрила перед глазами стоят только исполосованные шрамами руки ребенка.

\- Ты убила наших друзей? Мы нашли их лошадей, - отзывается Тара. Дэрил не оборачивается к ней, гипнотизируя стоящую перед ними женщину.

\- Нет, - короткий ответ безо всяких подробностей. Не убила, но, может, покалечила. – Кто из вас предводитель этих людей?

\- Какая нахуй разница, - рычит Дэрил в ответ, зная, что где-то в поселении за его спиной находится Пол, которого эти ублюдки едва не убили. Он не позволит ему контактировать с ними.

\- Тогда буду обращаться ко всем. Ваши люди вторглись на нашу территорию, но мы не станем конфликтовать. Ваши люди убили наших людей, но мы не станем конфликтовать. Мне надоело говорить. Верните мою дочь, иначе случится конфликт, - Дэрил закипал с каждым чертовым словом. Они ступили на их территорию? Что-то он не заметил четко обозначенных границ. Они убили их людей? Они напали первыми, блять. Они загнали Юджина и Розиту. Они ранили Пола. Больше всего Дэрилу хотелось перестрелять каждого из тех, кто выстроился перед воротами, предварительно послав их всех нахуй.

\- Они не притронутся к девочке, - он решительно спускается вниз, игнорируя оклики за спиной. У подножья вышки его встречают Энид и Генри – каждый обеспокоенный своим.

\- Нет, Дэрил, так нельзя! – Генри пытается преградить ему дорогу, предполагая, что он собирается пойти на уступки, но Дэрил отмахивается от него, подступая к воротам.

\- Она ее не получит.

\- Тогда что ты делаешь?

\- Ей надоело говорить, а мне нет. Открывай, - он дает отмашку дозорному, и тот слушается, отпирая ворота. В Дэриле достаточно решимости, чтобы послать всех к чертовой матери, стоя лицом к лицу. Жаль, что все еще нет арбалета под рукой.

Пол инстинктивно дергается к Дэрилу вперед, но Леви преграждает ему путь, все так же не отпуская руку.

\- Нет. Ты будешь стоять здесь.

\- Но… - Пол пытается выскользнуть, но Леви хватает его второй рукой, удерживая на месте.

\- Он разберется. Просто жди.

Пол стискивает зубы, глядя, как Дэрил выходит за ворота. Он весь вытягивается, чтобы рассмотреть незнакомцев и их численность. Но наверняка многие прячутся в лесу. У Пола резко перехватывает дыхание, когда он видит несколько существ, подобных тому, которое его закололо. Сердце начинает биться быстрее, и он старается взять эмоции под контроль, но его начинает мутить, словно это он вышел за стены и вынужден вдыхать смрад трупов. Дэрил направляется к ограде поля, за которым ждет бритоголовая женщина в черной одежде, и Пол едва может расслышать их разговор.

\- Ты не заберешь ее, - ему плевать, что эта Альфа – мать Лидии. Он останавливается у самого заграждения, пристально глядя в глаза предводительницы другой группы. Они кажутся ему мертвыми. – Слушай, если ты ждешь сопротивления, нам хватит огня, чтобы спалить вас. Прямо здесь и сейчас, - он тоже способен угрожать. А еще не боится воплощать угрозы в жизнь. Дэрил собирается добавить еще парочку, но застывает, хмурясь. Совсем рядом плачет младенец, и он находит его среди остальных «мертвецов» на руках у одной из женщин. – Вы принесли с собой ребенка? – зачем подставлять ни в чем не повинное дитя под возможный огонь? Это чудовищно.

\- Мы звери. Мы живем как звери. И у зверей бывают дети. Поэтому у нас с собой дети, - Альфа говорит медленно и размеренно, словно пытается втолковать очевидную истину идиоту. Может, таковым его и считает. – Ну, так что ты говорил? Вы можете нас спалить? Вы напрашиваетесь на конфликт, я – нет. Поэтому предлагаю сделку.

Дэрилу хочется выругаться сквозь зубы, но он прикусывает язык, замечая двух людей, пусть также наряженных в маски, но шагающих под конвоем. Олден и Люк. Блять. Это так они не напрашиваются на конфликт?

– Я хотела их убить, но сильнее я хочу вернуть свою дочь, - Альфа повышает голос, чтобы все ее слышали. - Она одна за них двоих – это хорошая сделка. И поэтому вы согласитесь. А теперь приведи мою дочь.

Пол сжимает губы и видит, как Тара сразу спускается со стены, а затем быстро идет в сторону подвала – у нее нет никаких сомнений в том, как следует поступить, и она хочет, чтобы друзья как можно скорее оказались в безопасности.

\- Ты же понимаешь, - тихо произносит она, не останавливаясь рядом с Полом. Понимает. Свои люди поселению важнее, чем какая-то незнакомая девочка. Только они с Дэрилом не хотели отдавать Лидию ее матери, не хотели, чтобы она возвращалась в мир, где правят исключительно животные инстинкты и правило «либо сожрут тебя, либо ты».

Пол ничего не говорит, он знает - лидер должен делать то, что должен, а не то, что хочет. Да и разве у него есть варианты? Он чувствует, как на его плечах сжимаются руки Леви, словно тот боится, что друг упадет.

Дэрил уже знает, что придется сдать позиции и согласиться на условия, выдвинутые Альфой. Он не может позволить себе настаивать на своем и спорить, помня о том, что за его спиной остались люди, отчаявшиеся отыскать своих близких живыми, там Пол, которого он должен защищать, особенно пока он не в состоянии постоять за себя самостоятельно, но там же и девочка, натерпевшаяся «ласки» своей матери, которая вдруг решила поддаться родительскому инстинкту и забрать обратно свое дитя. Хотя был ли это инстинкт, а не повод подобраться поближе и рассмотреть своих оппонентов?

Дэрил отступает, крепко сцепив зубы. Шагая обратно к воротам, он пытается убедить себя в том, что Лидия не важна. Она никто для них, а ее жизнь не имеет ценности, в сравнении с жизнями Олдена и Люка, которые являются частью общины. Он пытается вновь пробудить в себе злость, которая обуревала им, когда он впервые спустился в подвал, снова связать ее с ублюдками в масках, которые едва не убили Пола, но злиться выходит только на себя. За бессилие.

Он возвращается в поселение, переполненный гадким чувством, которому нет определения – слишком много в нем намешано. Сложнее всего поднять глаза на Пола, ведь все остальные давно приняли решение, в отличие от них. Это решение, несомненно, правильное, но, встречаясь с взглядом Пола, Дэрил надеется разглядеть в нем иной вариант. «Скажи, что это несправедливо. Скажи, что мы не можем ее отдать, и я придумаю, как это сделать», - иначе в голову не лезло никаких подходящих вариантов благополучного исхода для них всех. Но Пол качает головой, отводя взгляд – его не нужно спрашивать, когда исход ясен, лидер тут ничего не изменит. Они должны совершить обмен. И всякая надежда исчезает окончательно.

Пол чувствует себя предателем, ведь говорил Лидии, что они ей помогут. А что в итоге? Они отдают ее матери, имеющей на это право и все аргументы, по первому требованию. Леви предлагает Полу присесть, но тот отказывается сдвигаться с места.

В Дэриле нет столько решимости, сколько он силится показать, уверенно проходя сквозь всех собравшихся у ворот жителей поселения. Они просто ждут, когда все разрешится. Не им придется говорить ребенку, что он возвращается обратно туда, откуда прибыл, и плевать, насколько там было дерьмово, потому что здесь этому ребенку не место. Не им расплачиваться ребенком, как какой-то завалявшейся монетой, удачно найденной в кармане в нужный момент. По пути к подвалу Дэрил убеждает Энид, что с Олденом и Люком все в порядке. А еще ему необходимо найти Генри, который снова будет смотреть на него, как на какое-то чудовище, и не станет больше так радоваться тому, что они с его матерью дружны. Разочаровать сразу двоих детей за один день – личный рекорд.

\- Дэрил, Тара и Юмико пошли за Лидией, - Магна появляется на его пути, сбивая с толку. Она будто предупреждает его, перекладывает вес ответственности за принятое решение с его плеч на чужие.

\- Что? – Дэрил чувствовал себя еще большим предателем, потому что это ему девочка рассказала обо всем, а он ушел, так ничего и не сделав для того, чтобы хоть как-то ей помочь.

\- Тара все решила, когда увидела Люка и Олдена.

Конечно, она решила. Даже не дождавшись его возвращения и не поговорив. Так должен поступать лидер – мгновенно принимать решения, изначально понимать приоритеты и делать все на благо своей общины. Но они могли бы придумать что-нибудь вместе. Впрочем, он забывал, что Лидия для всех остальных – часть угрозы, пришедшая из-за стен.

Внезапно Тара появляется из подвала одна, взволнованно глядя по сторонам.

\- Она сбежала. Ее не было – дверь открыта, ключ в замке. Дэрил, ты знаешь, мы должны ее отдать, - Тара переводит на него почти виноватый взгляд. Почти, потому что не чувствует себя виновной в желании защитить своих людей.

\- Ладно. Разделимся. Найдем Генри – найдем девчонку, - Дэрил старается абстрагироваться, просто делать то, что должен, а не то, что хочется. Он проворачивал это бесчисленное количество раз, сможет сделать снова. Нет никаких сомнений, кто отпер решетку и помог ей.

Проходит несколько долгих минут, сковавших всех в нервном напряжении и поисках. Пол обхватывает себя руками, прикрывая глаза и стараясь гнать из воображения картинки плохого сценария – если девочку не найдут, Альфа не только убьет Олдена и Люка, она направит все силы на то, чтобы напасть на поселение. Черт знает, сколько людей в ее группе и на что они способны, но готовы бросаться в атаку на всех, кто даже просто случайно забрел на их территорию.

Поиски не длятся долго – Пес приводит Дэрила к поленнице, под которой обнаруживается забытый потайной ход, который сооружали для Мэгги еще в то время, когда на горизонте маячила война со Спасителями. Генри додумался вывести Лидию из поселения, но они не могли уйти далеко. Дэрил мог бы их отыскать, а потом вернуть или придумать что-нибудь другое, отложив на время обмен, но Эдди говорит, что долго искать не придется, Энид, обеспокоенная судьбой Олдена, вызывается отправиться за ними, а Дэрилу остается только отстраненно надеяться на то, что беглецов не найдут.

Он не может долго задерживаться на месте, потому что в Хиллтопе вновь стоит нездоровое оживление – переполох, шум и грохот, - заставляющее нестись из одного края в другой. Альфа говорила, что они не собираются раздувать конфликт? Но они привели за собой мертвецов. Нарушили едва начавший вновь восстанавливаться покой своим появлением. Дэрил успевает только мельком взглянуть в сторону Пола, все так же стоящего рядом с Леви почти у самых ворот, убедиться, что он в порядке, прежде чем выскочить через проход к кукурузному полю, где попыталась спрятаться от ходячих Конни.

Дэрил матерится сквозь зубы, пробираясь через кукурузу. Он даже не уверен до конца, не прикончили ли по пути кого-нибудь из живых, выряженных в прогнившую шкуру. Впрочем, он с удовольствием перебил бы их всех, если бы не находящиеся у них в плену люди, которых нужно вернуть живыми. Все слишком быстро мелькает перед глазами – вот он посреди поля, и вот они с Конни уже вновь внутри поселения, и Келли тараторит что-то сестре, быстро перебирая пальцами и меняя расположение рук.

\- Они оставили ребенка? – Дэрил хмурится, наблюдая за тем, как Конни передает сверток с младенцем в руки Тэмми.

\- Бросили на земле, когда ходячие пришли. Он плакал и привлекал внимание, - Кэл все время находился на вышке, поэтому он и откликается, обрисовывая ситуацию, которую Дэрил пропустил, пока искал Лидию.

\- Пиздец, блять, - Дэрил раздраженно взъерошивает волосы, оглядываясь через плечо на приближающиеся шаги. Энид смогла вернуть Генри и Лидию обратно, но сейчас от этого становится еще гаже, чем прежде.

\- Твоя мать… - Дэрил пытается объяснить, почему им приходится так поступить, хотя Энид, наверняка, уже сделала это за него, но Лидия обрывает его, качая головой.

\- Все в порядке, - девочка выглядит так, будто смирилась со всем, что будет дальше.

Пол одними губами говорит «прости», не уверенный, что Лидия это заметила. Он делает несколько шагов вперед, глядя в спину расстроенной, но смирившейся девочке, и его посещают мысли совсем не о том, что она может разболтать что-то о поселении. Ему грустно, что Лидии снова придется жизнь в этих условиях, но уже со знанием, что все вокруг – ложь.

Лидия смирилась, Лидия знала, что так будет. Она словно даже не надеялась на иное развитие ситуации. Но возможность новой жизни лишь подразнила ее, мелькнув перед глазами, а затем костлявые, еще теплые пальцы, вцепились в ее руку и потащили обратно, в мир зловещего перешептывания, где бок о бок с тобой ходят мертвецы. Нельзя сказать, что она не хотела изменений. Хотела – Пол видел это в ее глазах вперемежку со страхом перед неизвестностью. Но она приняла то, что ей не вырваться из привычного цикла.

Дэрил берет девочку под локоть и ведет сквозь собравшихся вокруг зрителей к воротам. Он смотрит только перед собой, будучи не в силах вновь пересечься с кем-либо взглядом. Все замерли в ожидании, кажется, даже прекратили дышать, а у него в голове одни только мельтешащие изображения со шрамами на тонких предплечьях под аккомпанемент младенческого плача.

На губах Альфы играет мерзкая полуулыбка, когда она видит их. Эта женщина вообще кажется мерзкой, вызывает жуткое раздражение, и дело вовсе не в грязной одежде и перепачканном лице. Дэрил мягко подталкивает Лидию в спину, хотя меньше всего ему сейчас хочется отпускать ребенка от себя. Он также не лучший вариант на роль воспитателя, но вдвоем с Полом они смогли бы сделать ее жизнь лучше.

Люка с Олденом отпускают, и они быстро попадают в объятья близких, но Дэрил не спешит уходить, не отводя взгляда от девочки и ее матери. Он оправдывает себя тем, что должен проследить за всеми этими ублюдками, пока они не покинут пределы их территории, но это лишь отчасти так.

\- Прости, мама. Спасибо, что пришла за мной, - Лидия мгновенно съеживается, кажется меньше и еще беззащитнее рядом со своей матерью, какой не была даже сидя за решеткой в подвале. Дэрил ожидает увидеть, что угодно, но не то, как Альфа отвесит дочери пощечину на глазах у посторонних людей. Он дергается вперед, натыкаясь на внимательный взгляд Альфы – она смотрит на него, обнимая Лидию, и усмехается, будто знает, что творится у него в голове.

За его спиной беззащитные фермеры, женщины и дети – мало кто из них способен сражаться. За его спиной раненный Пол. Он не может наброситься, развязать войну прямо сейчас, толком не зная противника. Поэтому приходится молча смотреть, как эти ублюдки уходят, и ничего не делать.

Леви хватает дернувшегося вперед Пола за плечи, оттаскивая назад, удерживая от резких слов или действий. Пол со всей силы сжимает кулаки, желая что-нибудь сделать, но при этом понимая, что у него нет никакой возможности. Они отдали девочку монстру. Да как вообще она может называть себя матерью, если избивает беззащитное создание, свою плоть и кровь?! Пол может только надеяться, что у нее хватит мужества сбежать. Лидия поймет, что так не должно продолжаться, и найдет Хиллтоп, попросит убежища, а они с радостью его предоставят.

Ворота закрываются, группа странных людей уходит, и община растерянно разбредается по своим делам. Каждому нужно чем-то заняться, чтобы не думать о произошедшем, а Полу нужно – даже вопреки наставлениям Энид, чье внимание сейчас целиком переключилось на Олдена, - вернуться к делам общины, чтобы не чувствовать себя бесполезным и отвлечься от мыслей о предательстве. Он может помочь разрешить какие-нибудь вопросы. Игнорируя всех, он подходит к группе, разложившей карту на столе, спрашивая, чем может разрешить спор. Марко говорит, что из-за всего происходящего они так и не выдвинулись на поиски металлолома. И вроде бы конфликт с людьми в масках исчерпан, они обменялись пленниками, но… стоит ли рисковать? Иисус говорит, что разрешит выйти на вылазку только через пару дней, когда ситуация уляжется. К тому же, нужно выяснить, не нарушат ли они и на этот раз границу той группы. Иисус в этом вопросе непреклонен и утверждает, что любой выход за стены с этого момента должен обсуждаться с ним и на суицидальную миссию не отправится никто. Им повезло обойтись без жертв, но больше такой возможности может и не быть.

Дэрил чувствует себя опустошенным и бесполезным. Его гложет ощущение неправильности, хотя умом он понимает, что поступил именно так, как должен был. Пол всегда утверждал, что все жизни важны, а он говорил, что некоторые из них важнее прочих. Сегодня они обменяли двоих на одну – действительно выгодная сделка, благодаря которой они смогли вернуть своих людей живым и невредимыми, но проще не становится.

\- Я понимаю, почему мы это сделали. Но от этого не легче, - Генри окликает его, когда Дэрил бредет от ворот, в надежде отыскать Пола.

\- Я не говорил, что будет легче, - никогда не бывает легко. Особенно когда приходится принимать решения, касающиеся чужих жизней. Мир жесток и несправедлив. Особенно к идеалистам.

\- Что будем делать? – Генри сжимает свой шест так, будто готов прямо сейчас отправиться следом за ушедшими людьми и отнять у них Лидию.

\- Будем жить с этим, - жестоко, но правда.

\- Да… Энид сказала то же самое.

Дэрил не удивлен. Энид знает, что значит жить с последствиями собственных решений. А еще знает, что такое терять близких. Он не мог позволить ей потерять Олдена – не после того, как она вернула Пола с того света для него.

– Я видел шрамы на твоей спине. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, куда мы ее отправили. Как ты можешь с этим жить?

\- Слушай, - Дэрил может понять желание Генри все исправить. Мог бы сказать, что был таким же в его возрасте, но нет, все случилось многим позже. Вот только после того, как подобное рвение влезть везде и всюду, отстоять свое, стоило людям их жизней, ему пришлось поубавить пыл. Генри тоже поймет это со временем. И для этого тоже придется насмотреться на смерть и несправедливость. - Порой этот мир полное дерьмо, и с этим надо жить. Иногда это все, что тебе остается.

Дэрил оставляет мальчишку за спиной, чувствуя на языке едкий привкус собственных слов: «Сегодня я сделал то, что должен был. Как и все мы», - оставалось только самому поверить в это.

Пол поворачивается к Дэрилу, который последние несколько минут стоял за его спиной, боясь заговорить, словно тут же получит упрек за то, что отдал Лидию. Но Пол даже не думает ничего говорить на этот счет, он поднимает дрожащую руку и потирает шею.

\- Я немного замерз, - произносит он и врет лишь наполовину. Он не может понять точную причину своего озноба, но скидывает все на физическое состояние.

-  Пойдем, отогреем тебя в ванной, - Дэрил приобнимает Пола за плечи, увлекая за собой в сторону дома. Теплая вода поможет снять хоть часть напряжения, расслабиться и попытаться ни о чем не думать. Если это вообще возможно в данный момент.

Дэрил щелкает замком на двери ванной комнаты, чтобы никому вдруг не взбрело в голову ворваться, и включает горячую воду. Утром настроение было совершенно другим, пусть им и предстояло разобраться с множеством дел, но никто представить не мог, чем все закончится. Дэрил помогает Полу раздеться и раздевается сам, понимая, что ему тоже не помешает немного привести себя в чувство. Мягкая улыбка Пола в ответ успокаивает – может, не все так плохо, как кажется?

Они устраиваются в ванной вдвоем, Дэрил сцепляет руки в замок на животе Пола и ложится щекой на его плечо, грея дыханием шею. Ничего не хочется делать совершенно. Кажется, они больше ни на что и не способны, кроме как лежать в теплой воде и переваривать этот чертов день, вставший поперек глотки. Пол тяжело вздыхает, водя рукой по воде и наблюдая за волнами, ударяющими о бортики. Вода действительно успокаивает, но Пол мысленно вновь и вновь возвращается к Лидии. К тому, что с ней теперь будет. Ее взгляд на мир изменился, и теперь ей будет сложнее находиться среди привычной ей толпы мертвецов.

\- В групповом доме один мальчик подбивал меня сбежать, - начинает он через минуту затянувшегося молчания. - Нам было тяжело, мы думали, что пусть на улице и будет и нелегко, но мы будем свободны. Он сбежал, а я даже не пытался, потому что знал, что это бесполезно. Через несколько дней его поймала полиция и привезла обратно. Иногда не бывает выхода… - вздыхает Пол, проводя аналогию ситуации с Лидией, - но у нас был срок, после совершеннолетия мы были предоставлены сами себе.

У девочки такого нет, только если ее мать не ошибется и не станет обедом ходячих. Решится ли Лидия на отчаянный шаг, сможет ли бросить все, что прежде знала, чтобы прийти к людям, которые дали лишь хрупкую иллюзию на благополучие? Полу кажется, что он толком ничего не сказал, недостаточно сделал, мало времени ей уделил.

\- Я обещал ей помочь, но я даже себе помочь не могу, - глухо произносит он и откидывает голову на плечо Дэрила. Он пытается придумать что-то хорошее, чтобы выбраться из этих зыбких мыслей и найти утешение. - По крайней мере, она жива.

\- Мы оба обещали, - Дэрил целует плечо и утыкается в него носом, вдыхая запах кожи. Пол не может винить только себя.

Дэрил не говорил этого Лидии, но разделял его желание помочь. Пол задумывается о новом ощущении, когда ответственность поделена на двоих, а не ложится на его в последнее время слабые плечи, и ему это нравится. Вместе. Кажется, что с половиной вины должно стать легче, но это совсем не так. Просто они оба облажались. Пусть Лидия и жива, но такое существование сложно назвать жизнью.

 – Она вернется, - Дэрил вернет ее. Он не собирался отступать от своих планов найти ублюдков и избавиться от них, даже вопреки всему этому дерьму о не разжигании конфликтов. Его основная причина для конфликта сейчас лежала вместе с ним в ванной с заклеенной грудью, которую ранее насквозь прошил меч. Так что Дэрилу хватало причин, чтобы спалить их всех дотла, не особо разбираясь, кто прав, а кто виноват. Но сначала он уведет оттуда Лидию. Придумает, как это сделать. – Мы заберем ее, и ты расскажешь ей, каким раньше был мир, и каким он может стать снова. Каким мы все можем его сделать.

Пол грустно усмехается и поднимает руку, чтобы зарыться в волосы Дэрила на затылке, слегка их намочив. Расскажет, каким был мир раньше? А какой в этом смысл, если ничего не вернуть, а останется только жалеть о навсегда потерянном? Может, Дэрил просто хочет его приободрить, но Полу не нужны глупые фантазии, он хотел бы услышать четкий план действий, но такового ни у кого из них нет.

\- Твои мысли – это утопия. Мир и раньше был дерьмом, просто только сейчас все поняли, что раньше было чуточку лучше, - произносит он, опустив руку с затылка Дэрила обратно в воду, и прикусывает губу. Кто-то должен это сказать – подвести черту, чтобы не тешить себя иллюзиями. Мир таков, каков есть, и нужно принимать его, адаптироваться, учиться выживать и не мечтать о невозможном. Пол не думает, что его можно существенно переделать и выстроить утопию, о которой все мечтают. Он действительно когда-то задумывался, что подобное возможно, но с каждым днем начал терять веру. В основном потому, что люди куда охотнее разрушают, чем стремятся построить.

Его голос звучит блекло, почти безжизненно, и за ним невозможно скрыть ни отсутствие надежды, ни разочарование в том самом мире, о котором идет речь. Дэрила пугает этот тон. Он фактически слышит эхо щелчка, с которым нечто внутри Пола сломалось – возможно, сегодня, а возможно, в момент, когда он только открыл глаза, придя в себя после травмы, - и перекрыло доступ к прежнему мироощущению. Потому что это Пол прежде был тем, кто подбадривал и верил в лучшее, в то время как у самого Дэрила это получалось чертовски плохо. Впрочем, может, ничего и не сломалось, а лишь встало на свое место, сдвинув в сторону маленькое розовое стеклышко, сквозь которое Пол изредка умудрялся поглядывать на мир, делая его немного лучше, чем он когда-либо мог быть.

\- Мы столько лет занимаемся тем, что пытаемся построить утопию, Пол, - воздвигнуть замки из пепла на руинах прошлой цивилизации. Новый мир с новыми законами и людьми. Они ведь не просто пытались возобновить прежний лад, а выстраивали новое общество с новыми взглядами и законами. Апокалипсис сделал всех терпимее друг к другу, заставил меняться, мириться с обстоятельствами, приноравливаться к новым условиям – мир и люди, живущие в нем, не станут прежними, как ни крути.

Дети, выросшие после того, как мертвецы восстали, никогда не узнают, что такое автоматы со жвачкой, сладкая вата и билеты в кино по пятьдесят центов. Торговые центры, компьютерные игры, парки аттракционов и кемпинг с родителями по выходным. Им остались только развалины, проржавевшие от дождей и непогоды механизмы каруселей, разбитые витрины и покрытые плесенью шоколадные батончики из автоматов на заправках. Но это не значит, что дети должны воспитываться, как животные, коими Альфа считает всех людей. Они заслуживают уюта и заботы, горячей еды, теплой постели и внимания со стороны близких. Впрочем, как и все из оставшихся в живых.

\- Мы не можем забрать ее. Мы не имеем права, - тихо отрезает Пол. Он знает, что сам начал этот бессмысленный разговор в тот момент, когда следовало раз и навсегда тему закрыть и не грызть себя изнутри и том, что они ничего не предприняли. Уже слишком поздно.

Дэрил опускает голову, медленно выдыхая – да, кто они такие, чтобы отбирать у кого-то его ребенка. Но раньше хотя бы существовали организации, забирающие детей из неблагополучных семей. Не сказать, что людям, работающим там, было такое уж дело до судьбы своих подопечных, да и не назовешь детский дом лучшим местом для взросления, но кто-то хотя бы пытался поступать правильно. Правда, за ними с Мерлом так и не пришли. Никого не касались проблемы двух мальчишек, живших на отшибе со своим отцом-алкоголиком. Сейчас никого не должны были касаться проблемы какой-то девчонки, оставшейся с матерью-психопаткой. У них была своя община и свои проблемы. Также считала и Александрия, отдалившаяся и отказавшаяся принимать участие даже в ярмарке. Никакого содружества – только отстраненная взаимопомощь на пересечении опасных моментов, которые невозможно игнорировать.

\- Пожалуйста..., - шепчет Пол, обрывая фразу и собираясь с мужеством, чтобы ее закончить. За последнее время его восприятие мира существенно изменилось. Ему казалось, что он слаб, напуган, что хочет заморозить все и сохранить хотя бы этот промежуток времени, потому что дальше может быть только хуже. Если бы рядом была Мэгги, он бы доверился ее решению, каким бы оно ни было, и не жалел. Возможно. Он не знает. Знает лишь, что они поступили правильно, что отделались лишь легким испугом, а не как минимум пятью жертвами. Они должны думать о будущем и сделать так, чтобы никто из друзей не лишился близких. - Нам не нужна эта война. Мы могли проиграть прошлую, у нас могла бы быть только неделя… - он тяжело сглатывает, напоминая им прошлый разговор о ценности того, что они обрели. Пол вспоминает, что прошлой зимой не мог отделаться от паранойи, от того, что новая война вот-вот придет с неизвестной стороны. И сейчас она уже на пороге, стучится в их ворота своей косой, чтобы забрать с собой десятки душ, а у остальных вырезать часть сердца и оставить до конца их жизни страдать.

\- Я не буду ее начинать. Обещаю, - Дэрил сильнее прижимает Пола к себе, упирается подбородком в макушку, в попытке выразить свою поддержку. Он не может игнорировать такую просьбу – тихую и отчаянную. Будто ему хотелось вновь ввязываться в кровавую борьбу непонятно за что. Не сейчас, когда необходимо быть рядом с Полом, находящемся в таком уязвимом состоянии, нуждающемся в его поддержке и защите. И не в любой другой момент, ведь ему есть, что терять. Так же, как и всем остальным.

Но, к  сожалению, Дэрил знает, что так легко все не закончится. Это можно назвать предчувствием или отражением печального опыта, а может, и обычной паранойей, но беда не обойдет их стороной, как ни пытайся от нее скрыться. Тем страшнее, что она может нагрянуть, когда они наименее к этому готовы. Слишком расслаблены, слишком открыты для удара и уже пострадали от первого. Он обещал себе, что не позволит тварям, подвергших Пола смертельной опасности, спокойно жить и исполнит свое обещание. Только начинать войну не станет – они сделают это сами. Как бы ни хотелось надеяться на обратное и на то, что их пути больше не пересекутся.

\- Я не хочу потерять тебя, - Пол жмурится, не поворачивая лицо, - но сейчас слишком много шансов, что ты потеряешь меня, - он не сможет остаться в стороне, но в то же время у него не хватит сил защищаться. Любой человек с ножом может оказаться ловчее и быстрее, чем Иисус, которому прежде не было равных в бою. – Я не хочу рисковать. – Он едва не умер, и никому из них не хочется повторять тот едкий туманный день, сжимающий легкие и лишающий дыхания. Поэтому им с Дэрилом придется смириться, придется отпустить и жить дальше.

\- Больше никогда… - Дэрил не собирался терять Пола. Однажды испытав всепоглощающее чувство опустошенности, свернувшееся в одну бесконечную минуту, он не допустит повторения. И постарается, чтобы и Полу никогда не пришлось переживать нечто подобное. – Ты будешь в безопасности, - сложно давать какие-либо гарантии, не представляя, что может произойти следующим днем, но он всегда защищал его и продолжит защищать, чего бы это ни стоило. Пол кладет ладони на руки Дэрила, прикрывая глаза и безоговорочно веря его словам. Неважно, болен Пол или здоров, способен ли за себя постоять или ему потребуется помощь – Дэрил намеревался быть рядом всегда, в любое время дня и ночи.

Было бы неплохо бесконечно нежиться в ванной, отложив на время проблемы, тихо перешептываться, словно от громких интонаций момент может расколоться на части, но вода имела свойство остывать, а время близилось к ночи и снаружи, наверняка, образовалась толпа желающих принять душ – не у них одних выдался тяжелый день. Приходится быстро выбираться из воды и обтираться полотенцем. Дэрил помогает Полу одеться и прячет его влажные волосы под капюшоном толстовки, все так же переживая о возможной простуде. Никаких заболеваний, нервов и переутомления ради быстрого выздоровления – он мог постараться проконтролировать хотя бы первое.

Дэрилу, так же, как и Полу, хочется снова вернуться в их трейлер, но приходится брести обратно в медицинский, и это продолжится до тех пор, пока Энид не даст отмашку о том, что уже можно. Ведь здесь все приборы и все необходимое, а Дэрил вдруг, задумавшись, начинает беспокоиться о том, как бы все сумасшествие уходящего дня не спровоцировало у Пола какой-нибудь приступ боли или удушья, или чего-то ещё.

Пол садится на кровать, окидывает помещение грустным взглядом и берет флакон с обезболивающим, по привычке закидывая пару таблеток в рот. Сегодня Энид вряд ли придет его проверять, у нее свои заботы – успокоиться и побыть с вернувшимся Олденом. А Дэрил уже настолько приноровился к обработке раны, что смог бы справиться с этой ежедневной рутиной самостоятельно.

\- Нужно отдохнуть, иначе у меня голова взорвется, - искренне говорит Дэрил, устраиваясь на постели рядом с Полом. Сил у него хватило только на то, чтобы стащить с себя ботинки и снять жилетку. Скорее хочется, чтобы наступил завтрашний день. Может, удастся придумать что-нибудь стоящее и начать строить план по спасению девочки и избавлению от ужасных соседей.

Пол вспоминает, что им только в зимнее время удавалось просто лежать и не подскакивать, когда кому-то требовалась помощь. Медицинский трейлер в этом плане надежно охраняет их от постороннего внимания, здесь, пусть и царит спокойствие, но чувствуется какая-то тяжесть. Либо Пол себе это выдумывает. Прошли дни, а ему все еще непривычно лежать и ничего не делать.

\- Нужно не забыть поесть, - добавляет он. Нужно забить голову бытовыми делами, чтобы не думать о Лидии и невозможности ее спасти. Энид советовала ему получше питаться, чтобы восстанавливать силы, уходящие на заживление раны.

\- И поесть, - Дэрил кивает, рассматривая профиль сидящего рядом на краю постели Пола. Даже о такой простой вещи, как еда, Дэрил вдруг умудрился забыть.

Пол поворачивает голову и несколько секунд смотрит на Дэрила. В голову приходит лишь один вариант, как расслабиться и выбросить грустные мысли из головы, улучшить настроение и убить время с удовольствием.

\- Так… ты не хочешь заняться сексом? – вопрос Пола звучит неожиданно и как-то между делом, словно он решил продолжить разговор о предстоящем ужине и узнать, что из всех возможных вариантов Дэрил хотел бы попробовать. Обычно он не спрашивал. Обычно они ни о чем не договаривались, а просто ловили общую волну и настрой, а Дэрил никогда ему не отказывал. Потому что да, хотел. Сложно было не хотеть, глядя в горящие от предвкушения и желания глаза напротив, ведясь на шалую улыбку и поддаваясь на прикосновения. Сейчас Дэрил не видел ничего из этого. Пол смотрел, немного склонив голову, но в глазах отражалась разве что усталость и нечто, схожее с отчаяньем.

Дэрил берет Пола за запястье и тянет на себя, укладывая сверху и аккуратно прижимая к себе одной рукой. Что-то не так. Естественно, сейчас осталось мало нормального и привычного, с учетом последних событий и обстоятельств, но в данный момент ему казалось, что Пол попросту не представляет, что еще может сделать. Чем может себя занять или отвлечь, попытаться очистить голову от всего.

\- Прямо сейчас? – Дэрил щурится, бросив взгляд в сторону окна, сквозь которое внутрь трейлера пробивались лучи заходящего солнца. К Полу еще могли заглянуть гости, а закрытая на замок дверь слишком всех встревожит. И сначала стоило все же поужинать. Но едва ли Пол хотел задумываться и об этом тоже.

\- Ты же знаешь, что тебя я хочу всегда, - произносит Дэрил. Глупо спрашивать. Так же глупо, как и отказывать. Дэрил уже пытался контролировать, осаждать, переживая о состоянии и самочувствии, но в итоге все равно сдавался. И сдастся, даже если вновь воспротивится, достаточно Полу снова бросить на него один взгляд, как прошлой ночью, когда он спрашивал о том, а когда же, по его мнению, можно будет.

\- Мы можем на час вернуться в наш трейлер… Леви поймет, - произносит Пол, сжав губы. Слова, а затем и легкие прикосновения к лицу заставляют его начать расслабляться и концентрироваться на ощущениях. Потому что ничто не важно, кроме этого момента, когда они вдвоем.

Дэрил убирает упавшие на лицо Пола пряди волос, заведя их за ухо, и целует, мягко сминая губы. Сегодня явно не подходящий для сумасшедших плясок в постели день с сорванной одеждой и скомканными простынями – на это вряд ли хватит сил у них обоих. Но не каждая ночь обязана быть сумасшедшей.

\- Ты в порядке? – он прижимается лбом ко лбу Пола и проводит ладонью по его пояснице, спрашивая вовсе не о физическом состоянии. И без того понятно, что в ближайшие несколько недель в порядке он не будет, но Дэрил не может отделаться от чувства, что в мыслях Пола последние несколько часов, если не больше, царствует настоящий ад. – Просто поделись со мной. Если захочешь, - добавляет, не желая настаивать на своем. Может, никому вовсе не сдались разговоры.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - нахмурившись, отвечает Пол, искренне веря в свои слова. Он не понимает, что сказал или сделал не то, дав повод Дэрилу обеспокоиться его состоянием. Он ведь просто устал, только и всего.

Судя по реакции Пола на вопрос, он и сам пока не понимает, что с ним происходит. Одно ясно точно – происходит слишком многое, чтобы осознать это в полной мере и в одно мгновение. Дэрил беспокоится о том, что осознание, впоследствии, может стать слишком шокирующим для них обоих. Но, в первую очередь, для Пола. Сложно бороться с тем, чего не понимаешь, и тем сложнее будет устранять последствия этого.

Дэрил дергается, поворачивая голову на звук открывшейся двери. Он тяжело вздыхает, наблюдая за тем, как Леви прикрывает за собой дверь, удерживая поднос с тарелками одной рукой, а затем спокойно проходит дальше, ставит его на тумбу и садится на стул рядом с их постелью.

\- Значит, на то, чтобы кувыркаться здесь, силы у вас обоих есть, а на то, чтобы явиться к столу – нет, - судя по его выражению лица, Леви порядком подустал следить за тем, чтобы они не умерли от голода или недостатка сна, о чем он, в принципе, и сообщает. – Я в няньки не нанимался, а вы на детей уже не тяните, - от такого тона даже Дэрилу становится совестно, хотя первым желанием было схватить ближайшую вещь и бросить ею в парня, когда он еще только появился на пороге. Пол не усмехается на комментарий друга, как обычно делал, и молчит, не сумев подобрать слов.

\- Извини, - Дэрил поднимается, продолжая придерживать Пола, и садится на постели вместе с ним. Извинение Дэрила можно приписать в разряд таких редких событий, как солнечное затмение. Пол знал, что Леви на самом деле не парится по поводу угрюмости Дэрила, прекрасно понимая его характер. То, что Пол выбрал его, уже что-то значило. Леви хмыкает, но его выражение лица меняется, практически возвращаясь к привычному уже ехидному добродушию. – Спасибо за ужин, - за все время их знакомства, Дэрил как-то избегал и благодарности, и извинений. Леви это определенно заметил и потому удивленно вздернул брови, но кивнул – принял к сведенью.

\- Пользуетесь моей добротой, - он усмехается, протягивая тарелку Полу. Тому приходится сползти с колен Дэрила, чтобы дать им обоим нормально поесть. – Кстати, Тара хотела с тобой поговорить, - Леви бросает взгляд на Дэрила и пожимает плечами на немой вопрос о теме предстоящего разговора.

\- Она в кабинете? – Дэрил тяжело вздыхает, засовывая ноги в ботинки и пряча развязанные шнурки внутрь. Пол молча хмыкает, понимая, что его в очередной раз оставляют за бортом важных переговоров, и отводит взгляд. Разговор мог касаться дальнейшего плана действий в отношении людей масках. А может, и любой другой мелочи, в которой могла понадобиться его помощь.

\- Должна быть там. Поужинай сначала, - Леви пытается одернуть его, но Дэрил набрасывает на плечи свой жилет и поднимается с постели, протискивается между ним с Полом на пути к выходу.

\- Потом. Если я сейчас останусь здесь, то уже не сдвинусь с места, - он улыбается Полу, прежде чем выскользнуть за дверь, и, закрыв ее за собой, морщится от недовольства. И из-за того, что их не вовремя прервали, и из-за необходимости снова куда-то идти и что-то решать.

Пол надеется, что Дэрил просто хочет поскорее разобраться с делами, чтобы вернуться и остаться с ним до самой ночи, а не то, что он сбегает от неловкости, ставя странный разговор на паузу. Пол опускает глаза в тарелку, рассматривая овощи и облизывая губы, постепенно начиная осознавать, что действительно проголодался, и в помещении затягивается тишина.

\- После того, как я приготовил вам пирог, я теперь на полставки на кухне, - с усмешкой говорит Леви, решив эту тишину разбить. И потому что тоже ненавидел неловкое молчание, и чтобы не дать Полу погрязнуть в тяжелых размышлениях, которые читались у него на лице. – Никогда бы не подумал, что буду работать поваром.

\- Я тоже многого не мог предположить в своей жизни, - рассеянно бормочет Пол, опустив голову, но так и не подумав перечислять эти вещи, чтобы продолжить легкую беседу.

\- Эй, - Леви тут же подается вперед, улавливая, куда он клонит, - перестань. Ты вылечишься, и все будет в порядке. Ты уже идешь на поправку, раз вы тут решили вовсю обжиматься. – Он пытается придать словам шутливый тон и заставить Пола приободриться, показать, что он может вести привычную жизнь, за исключением тренировок и вылазок. Однако Леви не знает и половины вещей, которые его на самом деле гложат.

\- Я понимаю, почему Тара не хочет меня втягивать, - наконец, решает объяснить Пол, начиная перебирать вилкой овощи, - но я способен трезво размышлять, я могу говорить. Я не бесполезен.

Леви вздыхает, потянувшись вперед и проводя ладонью по плечу друга, прекрасно понимания состояние бессилия, когда хочется помочь, а все вокруг отказывают.

\- Она это знает. Но дай им то, чего они хотят – меньше поводов для беспокойства. И позволь сейчас Дэрилу со всем разобраться, - говорит он, - он справится.

Пол задумчиво кивает, вдруг понимая, что еще недавно хотел скинуть с себя обязанности лидера, а теперь почему-то всячески пытается окружающим доказать то, что не беспомощен. Это Дэрил сегодня действительно хладнокровно разобрался со сложной ситуацией, как не смог бы сам Пол.

\- Давай я принесу тебе чай с мятой, - оживляется Леви, поднимаясь на ноги и, не дожидаясь ответа, выходит из трейлера, оставляя Пола в одиночестве.

Тот переключается на свой ужин, забрасывая в рот стручки зеленой фасоли и зерна кукурузы. Считается, что о выздоровлении говорит хороший аппетит, и Пол за два дня почувствовал, что по-настоящему проголодался, и хотел бы к овощам какой-нибудь кусок мяса. Но Дэрил в ближайшее время вряд ли соберется на охоту, а просить кого-нибудь для себя отдельное блюдо ему кажется грубым, хотя вряд ли ему, и как больному, и как лидеру, откажут, а скорее кинуться исполнять желание. Пол поворачивается к окну, и его взгляд цепляется за распахнутые двери подвала, где теперь нет ни юной пленницы, ни нарушителей спокойствия общины. Все вернулось на круги своя, но от этого почему-то легкие стискивает грусть. Не проходит и минуты, как дверь трейлера распахивается, и Леви возвращается с чашками и чайником свежезаваренного ароматного чая, устраивая их на тумбочке, пока Пол не закончит с ужином.

\- Завтра несколько человек едут на ярмарку. Думаю, я поеду с ними. Или на следующий день.

\- Все, что хочешь, - улыбается Пол, зная главную причину, по которой Леви хочет туда отправиться, и надеется, что и Аарон соберется. Может, если их с Дэрилом не будет поблизости, это даст друзьям побольше времени пообщаться. Впрочем, кажется, они только и делали, что бросали Аарона и Леви наедине.

\- Я помню, что ты говорил о пожеланиях, - смеется Леви, вспоминая вечер, когда они курили косяк и болтали о чепухе, - привезу тебе чего-нибудь.

Они говорят еще некоторое время, обсуждая всякие мелочи, пьют чай. Затем Леви уходит, а Пол снимает верхнюю одежду и забирается в постель, беря книжку, о которой уже несколько дней как позабыл. Тяжелые мысли уходят, и он погружается в сюжет, скользя взглядом по строчкам и не задумываясь о том, чтобы отвлечься на сторонние звуки. Спустя время он замирает, прикрывает глаза, намереваясь дать им отдых на пару секунд, а затем вдруг стремительно погружается в сон, убаюканный плавным ходом чужих мыслей.

 

Дэрил запахивает жилетку, ежась от вечерней прохлады, и быстро взбегает вверх по ступенькам на крыльцо. Тара, к его удивлению, сидит на диване в холле, а не в кабинете Мэгги на втором этаже, и он встречается с ней взглядом, стоит открыть дверь. Она выглядит усталой и виноватой. Сидит, поджав под себя ноги, с большой чашкой чая, устроенной на коленях – никакого рабочего настроя и решительности, преобладающей в ней, когда она занимается делами общины. Дэрил присаживается на диван рядом и кладет руку на ее плечо, беспокоясь, не произошло ли еще что-то.

\- Прости, что все так вышло. С девочкой, - Тара поднимает на него усталый взгляд и клонит голову к плечу, на котором покоится его рука. Сегодня они все действительно устали. Во всех смыслах. – Я слышала, о чем ты говорил тогда, но мы не могли рисковать.

Дэрилу не остается ничего, кроме как кивнуть в ответ. Он понимает. Интересы и жизнь своих людей всегда стоят превыше всего остального. От этого никуда не деться. С этим, как он и говорил Генри, придется только жить.

\- Как думаешь, на этом все закончится?

Дэрил удивленно вскидывает брови, слабо понимая, почему Тара спрашивает именно его. Может, просто не хотела втягивать и беспокоить Пола, которому хотелось верить, что на этом инцидент будет исчерпан и очередной войны не последует. Всем хотелось в это верить.

\- Нет, - с Тарой он мог быть честным. В конце концов, она сейчас несет за всех ответственность, и это ей предстоит готовить людей к новым стычкам, а не кому-то еще. – Они напали на наших людей и сказали, что мы заступили на их территорию. Мы можем дать им повод напасть снова, даже не подозревая об этом, - что именно эти люди считали своей территорией? Можно ли было вообще назвать их людьми, если Лидия говорила о том, что они подобны мертвецам, а Альфа сравнивала их со зверьми. Звери живут там, где им вздумается, потому что они не признают границ по сути своей. Эти ублюдки могут делать все по тому же принципу. – Они знают, где мы живем, и они привели за собой ходячих. Ничто не помешает им сделать это снова, - они не понимают, как так можно жить, а люди, как бы они ни старались походить на животных, привыкли уничтожать то, чего не могут понять и принять.

\- Стоит ли мне отложить ближайшие вылазки и охоту? Укрепить стены? – Тара слушала его внимательно и спрашивала совета, но Дэрил никогда не стремился быть ни советником, ни лидером. В градации всех возможных ролей общины он оставался солдатом, который в спокойное время занимался охотой – никак иначе.

\- Нам нужны вылазки. Близится зима, нужно пополнять запасы, иначе придется мерзнуть и голодать. Но осторожность не помешает, - необходима теплая одежда и мясо, которого даже сейчас у них не так уж много. Скоро и ему придется оставить Пола, чтобы выбраться хотя бы на охоту. – И укрепление стен – хорошая идея. Лучше перестраховаться, - всегда лучше держать противника на несколько шагов позади и быть готовым ко всему. Спокойная жизнь их всех расслабила. Куда проще противостоять существам, не способным мыслить и планировать, чем людям, которые могут поступить как угодно, лишь бы добиться цели.

\- Спасибо, Дэрил, - Тара кивает, отпивая остывший чай. Она явно намерена подумать обо всем в ближайшем же времени. – Как себя чувствует Иисус?

\- Лучше. Но его добивает отсутствие работы, - и что-то еще, в чем они пока не могут разобраться. – Может, ты найдешь для него занятие, а то он свихнется в четырех стенах, - и начнет самостоятельно вершить подвиги, после которых будет сходить с ума уже Дэрил. Лучше позволить Полу заниматься хоть чем-нибудь полезным и контролировать это, иначе он займется всем сам и никого не спросит. И не рассчитает силы.

\- Я подумаю, что с этим можно сделать, - Тара усмехается, соглашаясь с тем, что Пола никак нельзя удержать на месте, в каком бы состоянии он ни был.

Дэрил ненадолго задерживается рядом с ней, пока она пьет чай и коротко рассказывает о том, как прошел месяц в поселении без него. Тара не настаивает на том, что дело исключительно в его отсутствии рядом, но упоминает и упадническое настроение Пола, и его постоянные попытки сбежать подальше от поселения и своей роли в нем. Она спрашивает Дэрила о том, останется ли он теперь в Хиллтопе, раз между ними с Полом, кажется, снова все хорошо, и Дэрил отвечает утвердительно, не задумываясь ни на мгновение – он будет там же, где и Пол, как бы ни сложились дальнейшие обстоятельства.

Вернувшись в медицинский трейлер, Дэрил застает только оставленную для него на тумбе тарелку с остывшим уже ужином и спящего Пола, не сумевшего его дождаться. Он старается не шуметь, проходя к стулу, и быстро проглатывает содержимое тарелки, лишь бы заткнуть громкое урчание желудка. Предложение Пола явно придется осуществить в следующий раз. Дэрил не собирался его будить. Он аккуратно вытягивает книгу из расслабленных пальцев и кладет закладку между страниц, на которых она была раскрыта. Сбросив ботинки и жилетку, Дэрил пытается устроиться на краю койки рядом с Полом, не разбудив его, но тот все равно чувствует шевеление и сонно моргает, стараясь рассмотреть, что же происходит рядом.

\- Все в порядке. Это я. Я уже здесь, - Дэрил проскальзывает под одеяло и прижимает Пола к себе, укрыв их обоих. – Спи, - он целует его в лоб и прижимается виском к макушке, прикрывая глаза. Сегодня уже можно отдохнуть, а завтра будет новый день. Тара найдет для Пола какое-то подходящее занятие, а он сам разузнает, чем можно будет заняться ему. Может, выберется на охоту вместе с Генри, начнет учить его тому, о чем просила его Кэрол. Сейчас самое время.

 

****

Дэрил просыпается и резко открывает глаза, ощущая чужое присутствие рядом, и лишь после чувствует, как кто-то тормошит его за плечо. Леви стоит рядом с постелью и быстро прикладывает указательный палец к губам, кивая на спящего Пола. Он машет рукой в сторону двери, призывая выйти наружу, и торопливо выходит, оставив Дэрила в недоумении.

Дэрил старается как можно аккуратнее выбраться из-под одеяла и не разбудить при этом Пола. Он замирает каждый раз, как тот начинает шевелиться, но, в конце концов, ему удается ускользнуть незамеченным. Жилетку и ботинки он надевает уже снаружи, стоя на крыльце рядом с Леви, который все еще молчит, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Ты скажешь, наконец, что случилось? – Дэрил с трудом сдерживает ругательства, но беспокойство начинает брать верх над здравым разумом. Может, те ублюдки решили не ждать и снова напали? Но тогда в поселении среди ночи было бы намного оживленнее.

\- Генри сбежал. Эдди нашла записку, которую он оставил, и хотела сразу найти тебя, но ты же не ночуешь в трейлере.

Дэрил выхватывает протянутый клочок бумаги и все-таки матерится сквозь зубы. Генри не смог оставить все, как есть. «Не смог с этим жить». И подумать о возможных последствиях он тоже не смог. Блять.

\- Кто-нибудь еще в курсе? 

Леви, не спрашивая, следует за ним к их с Полом трейлеру, где Дэрил оставил свои ножи и арбалет. Нет иного варианта, кроме как отправиться на поиски этого малолетнего идиота. Никто больше не станет искать его ночью. Никто попросту не сможет найти.

\- Первым делом пошел за тобой. Мы не знаем, когда именно он ушел и как пробрался мимо дозорных.

\- Зато я знаю. Сейчас нужно предупредить Тару о том, что я ухожу. Постараюсь вернуть его, пока он не натворил дел, - Дэрил закрепляет ножны с ножами на поясе и проверяет количество оставшихся стрел, после привычно забрасывая арбалет на плечо. О спокойных днях и ночах остается только мечтать. Не факт, что эти мечты вообще когда-то сбудутся. – Леви, - он снова оборачивается к парню, идущему за ним к дому. Леви не знает, что ему делать и как помочь, но не спешит навязываться, зная о том, что от его помощи, скорее всего, откажутся. Дэрил бы так и сделал, ведь кто-то должен остаться и присмотреть за Полом в его отсутствие, - иди в медицинский трейлер. Не буди его – пусть отдохнет, - но и не оставляй одного, хорошо? – Дэрил дожидается утвердительного кивка и только после этого продолжает свой путь к Таре. Он обещал Полу, что теперь они всегда будут просыпаться только вместе, но жизнь снова рушит все их планы и заставляет рушить данные ими обещания, будто иначе нельзя.

Ему приходится разбудить Тару и объяснить, что именно произошло. Она не останавливает его, но все равно обеспокоенно смотрит вслед, стоя на крыльце. Пес уже вертится рядом, настроенный на внеплановую прогулку, и очень неожиданно перед ним появляется Конни, быстро чиркая в своем блокноте вопросы. Она даже не спрашивает – утверждает, - что отправится на поиски вместе с ним. И все снова спотыкается о то, что с принятым даже не этими двоими решением никто не в состоянии смириться. Кто-то когда-то спрашивал о том, с чем в своей жизни никак не может смириться Дэрил? Очевидно, никто.

Он хотел разработать нормальный план, чтобы защитить Пола и всех людей в поселении, но при этом избавиться от угрозы и забрать Лидию из того ада, в котором она жила, но какой-то мальчишка решил все переиграть, не подумав о том, что рискует не только своей жизнью. Из-за таких, как он, все обычно и катится к чертовой матери. А таким, как Дэрил, приходится все это разгребать.

 

***

 

Иисус переводит взгляд вверх, на верхушки деревьев, сквозь которые на него льется холодный лунный свет. Он знает, что, оказавшись в лесу ночью, нужно двигаться быстро и бесшумно, прислушиваться с каждым шорохам и найти какое-нибудь убежище до утра. У него при себе только боевые ножи: один – в ножнах, другой – он сжимает в руке и идет вперед. Кажется, что по мере его движения вперед, лес только сгущается, а луну как назло начинают закрывать облака. Ему нужно дойти до какого-нибудь шоссе, чтобы понять, где он находится, и уже оттуда двигаться к Хиллтопу. Иисус замирает, прислушиваясь к звукам, и не понимает – это его сердце так сильно бьется или рядом действительно кто-то ходит. Он озирается по сторонам, пытаясь что-нибудь рассмотреть, но луна выныривает лишь на пару секунд, освещая колючие кусты и кривые стволы деревьев, а затем все вокруг вновь погружается в непроглядную темноту. Ломается ветка. Нет, здесь действительно кто-то есть, причем движется он неравномерно, а словно целенаправленно выбирает направление и выслеживает его, как охотник или хищник.

Иисус сглатывает и прибавляет шаг, рассчитывая оторваться от преследования, а затем переходит на бег, когда лес вновь озаряется светом. Он не оглядывается назад, чтобы не споткнуться, следит за дыханием и бежит вперед. Через несколько минут Иисус делает передышку, прижимаясь к стволу дерева и прислушиваясь, не преследуют ли его.

Сердечный ритм немного замедляется, но тут же подскакивает, когда кто-то цепляется за его плечо. Он с разворота полосует чью-то руку лезвием ножа, отшатываясь в сторону для маневра. Но кто-то другой хватает его и не дает замахнуться и пробить черепушку ходячего. Или живого? Иисус бьет локтем, пытаясь высвободиться, но тут же с другой стороны его дергает кто-то еще, выбивая нож из рук. Иисус хватает второй нож, успевая поразить одного противника, прежде чем буквально вывалиться из толпы, подступившей к нему со всех сторон. Он слышит окружающий его ужасающий шепот, совсем как тот, на кладбище, и содрогается от страха. Он должен отбиться, он должен выбраться. Силы неравны, Иисус быстро оказывается безоружен, теперь рассчитывая только на свои ноги. Он дергается из хватки, пытается бежать, но кто-то вцепляется в воротник его плаща, и ему приходится вывернуться, вытащить руки и скинуть плащ. Бежать. Как можно скорее, как можно дальше, уже неважно, в какую сторону.

Пол распахивает глаза, проснувшись от собственного хриплого крика, и подрывается с постели. Паника накатывает на него оглушительными волнами, с каждым судорожным вздохом. Он цепляется за простыни, стараясь вырваться из сна. Боль в груди от учащенного дыхания впивается в него острым клинком, и Пол жмурится до скользнувших из глаз слез.

\- Спокойно, все хорошо, - произносит голос сбоку, и чужая рука касается его плеча.

Иисус пытается вдохнуть, но не может, сжимая в ладонях простыню, словно пытается удержать себя от очередного погружения в кошмар.

\- Держи. Дыши, - тот же голос протягивает и буквально опускает кислородную маску ему на лицо. Иисус до боли стискивает чужое запястье, делая несколько вдохов. Сознание еще не проснулось, в нем он все еще сражается с врагами в масках мертвецов, пытаясь спасти свою жизнь. Только один человек его мог спасти от этого, вытянуть из лап смерти, снова помочь дышать. Пол отчаянно хочет прижаться к Дэрилу, но не ощущает его присутствия, а затем, открыв глаза, и не находит рядом. Вместо него на постели сидит Леви, держа кислородную маску и твердя без устали, что все хорошо и что ему нужно продолжать дышать.

\- Тихо, тихо. Я рядом. Это был просто сон, - произносит друг, прижимая Пола к себе и стараясь успокоить. Пол понимает, что его дико трясет, хотя он вырвался из лап сна, и беспокойно оглядывает помещение.

\- Где Дэрил? – единственный вопрос, который его всерьез беспокоит. Кроме Леви здесь больше никого. Дэрил же обещал быть с ним, обещал просыпаться рядом каждое утро. Пол помнит, как охотник забрался ночью в постель, вырвав его из сна всего лишь на несколько секунд, и тепло обнял, убаюкивая. Где он сейчас? Наверное, вышел и готовит ему завтрак. Да?

\- Все хорошо, все в порядке, - повторяет Леви, поглаживая его по спине и отдаляясь, чтобы обеспокоенно всмотреться в глаза другу. – Нужно позвать Энид.

До Пола только доходит, что Леви не отвечает на вопрос, но неизвестность нервирует его только сильней. Пол делает глубокий и дрожащий вдох, и кислород наполняет поврежденное легкое, уменьшая приступ острой боли.

\- Не надо… я справился, - прерывисто произносит он, отнимая маску от лица, чтобы дышать самостоятельно, и вымученно улыбается.

\- Нужно. Чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо, - Леви качает головой, не веря словам, - что тебе снилось?

\- Неважно, это ведь всего лишь сон, - произносит Пол, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь на подушки. Отголоски кошмара все еще пляшут фантомными мурашками по коже, и он повыше натягивает одеяло в попытках согреться. – Ты не ответил. Где Дэрил?

Леви хмурится и пару секунд молчит, подбирая слова.

\- Он… Генри сбежал, и он пошел его искать. Он не хотел тебя будить. Все будет хорошо, - он в тысячный раз произносит это проклятое слово, которое нисколько не успокаивает, а наоборот – только бесит. – Он найдет его и притащит в Хиллтоп. Это не займет много времени.

Пол знает, что Леви врет – тот и сам это прекрасно знает. Но это те слова, которые он должен был произнести, других подходящих не существовало. Пол изо всех сил сжимает губы, пытаясь подавить внутри волнение. Дэрил не должен был уходить. Нет, нет, нет. За стенами опасно, тем более – в одиночку. Тем более, когда там бродят эти твари, любящие нападать со спины. Паника начинает захватывать его, и ему вот-вот вновь потребуется кислородная маска. Поняв, что он неосознанно задерживает дыхание, чем делает себе хуже, Пол медленно выдыхает.

\- Один?

\- Нет. С ним глухонемая девушка.

Что не очень-то успокаивает, ведь за ней самой нужно присматривать, даже если она и хороший боец, чего Пол, конечно, не знает. Сердце отстукивает тот же тревожный ритм, как и во сне, когда его окружили люди в масках. А что, если Дэрил попадет в ловушку? Что, если его окружит то стадо? Очень некстати на него обрушиваются воспоминания о том дне, как Дэрил однажды не стал его будить и ушел на охоту, после чего вернулся с дырой в плече и клеймом на пояснице. Подобное, естественно, не повторится. Все может быть еще хуже, ведь несмотря на обмен, они со странной группой все еще враги.

\- Сейчас я позову Энид.

Леви выскальзывает за дверь и отлучается буквально на полминуты, и Пол не успевает даже прикинуть план действий. Потому что он не может просто лежать в постели. Появившаяся Энид тут же принимается осматривать его, спрашивая обо всех болях и беспокойствах, слушает дыхание, считает пульс. Конечно же она снимает пластырь, чтобы убедиться, что со швами все в порядке. Леви беспокойно топчется у нее за спиной, всячески помогая и подавая инструменты. Полу некомфортно под пристальным вниманием такого большого количества глаз, но он ничего не может поделать. Он может только строить из себя идеального пациента, убеждая всех, что с ним все в порядке, что его можно оставить одного.

Леви приносит завтрак, когда Энид заканчивает с обработкой раны, и ставит поднос на тумбочку. Какие-то тосты с вареньем, каша, аромат которой разносится по помещению, но совершенно не интересует Пола.

\- Спасибо, - произносит Пол, сжимая ладонь, в которую девушка вложила пару обезболивающих.

\- Тебе лучше не вставать сегодня, - Энид уходит, оставляя их с Леви наедине. Пол не хочет разговаривать, молча закидывая в себя еду и не чувствуя аппетита. А друг не отходит от него ни на шаг, пусть не глядя в его сторону, но подспудно все равно наблюдая и пытаясь оценить его истинное состояние.

– Я, наверное, тебя отрываю от дел, - сбивчиво произносит Пол тщательно подобранную фразу. Ему хотелось бы остаться одному, но будет грубо выставлять друга просто так за дверь.

\- Они подождут. Дэрил просил не оставлять тебя одного.

Вот так дела. Конечно, чего еще следовало ожидать? Дэрил приставил к нему круглосуточный надзор до своего возвращения, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось и он не вздумал сбежать. Потому что он слишком хорошо знает Пола.

\- Ты не поедешь на ярмарку? Ты же так хотел. Я справлюсь, если что, не переживай, - с фальшивой улыбкой произносит Пол.

\- Хочешь, чтобы Дэрил по возвращении сделал из меня коврик к камину? – хмыкает Леви, четко подводя и без того ясный ответ.

Приходится смириться и соблюдать постельный режим, взявшись за книгу. Но Пол не способен читать, он подспудно поглядывает на Леви, разместившегося на соседней постели. Дэрил ушел ночью, а сейчас время перевалило за полдень, и он до сих пор не вернулся. Генри мог сбежать только за Лидией, а значит – он направился в лагерь этих перешептывающихся мертвецов. Дэрил, как и Пол, прекрасно это понимает и осознает огромный риск. Но ему следовало взять с собой хотя бы несколько человек для безопасности, даже если выслеживать влюбленного подростка проще в одиночку.

Нет, ему не стоило вообще лезть туда. Это заранее провальная миссия. Когда ублюдки в масках увидят Генри, они его бездумно прирежут. Но голос совести, черт побери, невозможно заглушить, и Дэрил сделал то, что обязан был – хотя бы попытаться ребенка вернуть, он не мог подвести Кэрол. А Генри почему-то не на секунду не задумался о том, как подводит и свою мать, и ее друга, и весь Хиллтоп.

Пол не может сидеть на одном месте, постоянно ерзая и пытаясь найти удобное положение. Леви бросает на него удивленный взгляд, и Пол для вида переворачивает страницу книги. Минуты тянутся, словно прогорклый мед, и подходит время обеда. Только тогда Леви выходит из трейлера, а Пол вскакивает с постели, проходя к окну. Он дожидается, когда друг исчезнет из поля зрения, и тогда открывает дверь, спускаясь по ступенькам.

\- Вы все-таки едете на ярмарку? – спрашивает он встретившуюся ему на пути Тэмми Роуз, несущую корзину в сторону повозок, подготовленных к поездке.

\- Королевство расчистило дорогу от ходячих. У них появились стражники, - женщина кивает в сторону нескольких членов соседней общины, облаченных в доспехи, которые принесли эту благую новость. Иисус задумчиво кивает и стоит несколько секунд без движения. С одной стороны – хорошо, что событие, к которому они готовились так много времени и которое призвано вновь объединить общины, состоится, а с другой – он не может не беспокоиться. С третьей же стороны, они не должны бояться и запирать себя в стенах поселения. Пол сам не собирался себя запирать, он собирался найти Дэрила. Он думает двинуться в сторону своего трейлера, но видит возвращающегося Леви и благодарно ему улыбается, делая вид, что просто вышел подышать воздухом.

\- А можно тебя попросить еще кое о чем?

\- Например?

\- Помоги собрать волосы.

После того инцидента, когда Спаситель хватал его за волосы, он больше не выбирался за стены с распущенными волосами. Да, он твердо решил, что собирается делать, нужно было лишь подготовиться и быстро двигаться.

Пообедав, Пол изображает спокойствие, перелистывает книгу, а затем спустя несколько минут прикрывает глаза и поворачивается набок. Он должен держать себя в сознании как можно дольше, хотя тело, привыкнувшее к новому распорядку максимального расслабления, так и клонит в сон. К счастью, Леви не много времени проводит рядом и, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, в конце концов оставляет Пола одного. План воплощается слишком медленно, но Пол умеет быть терпеливым. Он выныривает из трейлера, прижимаясь к углу, чтобы проследить за передвижениями друга. Нужно, чтобы никто его не увидел и не помешал. К счастью, Леви заходит в дом, и Пол быстро перемещается к своему трейлеру.

Он не обращает внимания на приглушенную боль в плече, когда принимается переодеваться в одежду для вылазок, стремясь справиться как можно скорее. У него может быть всего пара минут до того, как план полетит к чертям и его застукают. Он надевает ремень с ножами и задумывается взять еще и меч, чтобы отбиваться от ходячих с дальнего расстояния. Но ему точно нужна карта на всякий случай. Что ему еще может пригодиться? Нет времени, нет времени, иначе друг воплотит свои слова в жизнь и действительно прикует его наручниками к постели, а выбираться из них сложно, не имея при себе инструментов. Накинув плащ, Пол выныривает на улицу как раз в тот момент, когда Леви идет к их трейлеру, поэтому ему приходится спрятаться за углом и обойти вокруг. Пол подумывал выбраться через потайной лаз, но на глаза ему попадаются запряженные лошади, и в голове появляется идея. Так он быстрее нагонит Дэрила, не потеряв много сил. Времени на раздумья нет, и он устремляется в сторону конюшен, улыбаясь всем окружающим и делая вид, что все так и должно быть. Вряд ли Энид каждого поставила в известность о его необходимости лежать, чтобы не вызвать повторный приступ удушья. Пол мигом забирается на лошадь, поморщившись от боли, и пускает ее вперед. Не оборачиваться, не дать себя заметить. Он мысленно извиняется перед Леви, которого невероятным образом подставляет, но у него не было времени оставить записку. Минув ворота, он наконец-то спокойно выдыхает и пускает лошадь галопом.

Он превосходно помнит дорогу к указанному Лидией месту, но все равно сбавляет скорость, чтобы не утомить животное раньше времени. Пол глубоко вдыхает, радуясь тому, что грудь не стянута тугим бинтом и он может чувствовать себя почти так, как обычно. Если, конечно, не делать резких движений. Проезжая мимо поля, он поворачивает голову и замечает вдалеке ходячего. Неосознанно по его спине пробегает дрожь, и Пол пытается рассмотреть – обычный ли это мертвец. Походка намекает именно на это, но и люди в масках превосходно умеют прикидываться. Мотнув головой, он обращает все свое внимание на дорогу. Лидия сказала, что они сейчас обитают недалеко от моста, но не задерживаются на одном месте. Пол не собирается подходить слишком близко, а при первом же намеке на серьезную опасность он сбежит. Одну глупость, выбравшись за стены, не поставив никого в известность, он уже совершил, и не собирается делать других.

Лошадь идет быстрым шагом, а Пол оглядывается по сторонам в попытках высмотреть Дэрила, Конни и несносного мальчишку. Он не может слезть и поискать следы, да и уже слишком поздно, поэтому приходится действовать по наитию. Пол сверяется с картой, не доверяя своему мозгу, и углубляется в лес. Среди деревьев поют птицы, перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку, а затем он даже видит вдалеке оленя, тут же остановив лошадь, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии опасности. У них мог быть неплохой ужин, но сейчас у Пола с собой нет ничего для охоты, к тому же, он не сможет притащить его в поселение в одиночку. Завороженный грацией животного, исчезающего среди деревьев, он дергает поводьями и вновь пускает лошадь вперед.

Невольно в голове всплывают воспоминания о ночном кошмаре, о том, как он потерялся в лесу, и грудь стискивает капканом. Пол машинально кладет ладонь на пластырь, пытаясь боль унять, и нащупывает в кармане рубашки недокуренный косяк. Сейчас будет чертовски глупо курить, но некоторым это помогает еще и сконцентрироваться. Пол сомневается, стоит ли это делать, но мысль о парочке затяжек, которые не причинят ему вреда, не собирается его покидать. Он прикуривает, на пару секунд прикрывая глаза, чтобы почувствовать, как боль постепенно отступает. Лошадь с громким ржанием внезапно дергается, Пол отводит поводья в сторону, пытаясь ее успокоить. Проклятый ходячий вывалился из-за дерева и сильно ее напугал, заставив встать на дыбы. Пол подается вперед, вцепляясь в седло, но лошадь не желает успокаиваться, водя копытами и сшибая ходячего с ног. Пол вспоминает, что это тот самый конь, которого еще в начале лета объезжала Мэгги, и он, видимо, еще не стал совсем ручным. Лошадь вновь вскакивает, не позволяя Полу вытащить меч и разобраться с угрозой. Пол соскальзывает с седла, со всей силы ударяясь об землю спиной, и боль прошибает током не только в области раны, но и по всему позвоночнику, практически парализовав тело. Глаза слезятся, в голове шум, он ничего не видит перед собой, на ощупь вытаскивая нож. Он не слышит звуков и только по вцепившейся в его ногу руке определяет, где находится ходячий. Пол сгибается, размахиваясь и не сразу попадая в область черепа. Приглушенно застонав, он валится на землю, понимая, что едва может сражаться. На убийство простого ходячего ушло слишком много сил, он изначально себя переоценил.

Пол трет лоб, пытаясь приподняться, но все вокруг кружится, а боль пульсирует по всему телу, расходясь неровными вспышками. Он мотает головой, смотрит по сторонам, но не видит лошади – испуганное животное дало деру в лес. Последняя мысль, мелькнувшая у него в голове, перед тем, как сознание отключается, о том, что Леви его убьет. Если это, конечно, не сделает кто-то другой.

Плавный вдох, ленивое движение, и сознание резко поражает вспышка боли, заставляя очнуться. Пол приоткрывает глаза, глядя на розовеющее небо, покрытое перистыми облаками и проглядывающее между деревьями, и пытается понять – это закат или рассвет. Ладонью он щупает траву вокруг – мокрая, значит, рассвет. Рядом гниет ранее убитый ходячий, возможно, послуживший ему охраной от других мертвецов. Ему невероятно повезло, что он остался жив и не стал чьим-то ужином. Такое счастье редко выпадает. Пол вздыхает, вспоминая, как в начале их общения назвал Дэрила их талисманом. Их выживание всегда было его заслугой, а Пол лишь по глупой удаче смог сейчас очнуться и кое-как подняться на ноги. Он держится за дерево, переводя дыхание, и глядя по сторонам. Как теперь ему добраться домой? Он знал, что побег – глупая идея, но не мог заставить себя бездействовать, когда Дэрилу может угрожать опасность. Пол приходит в себя и поворачивает предположительно в сторону шоссе, решая добраться хоть куда-то. Плечо ноет, но с этим ничего не поделать – рана будет болеть еще пару недель, он знает это и без установленных Энид сроков.

Шорох. Пол замирает, вытаскивая здоровой рукой нож и пытаясь определить, с какой стороны доносится звук. Он тяжело дышит, разбирая шаги нескольких человек. А затем вдруг наступает тишина, застывшая в его жилах льдом. Будто его заметили и затаились. Пол разворачивается, пытаясь высмотреть противника среди деревьев. Он поворачивается на звук сбоку, занося руку с ножом вверх, но ходячий хватает его за запястье. У него, возможно, вторгнувшегося в чужие владения, теперь есть все шансы быть добитым. Потому что это не ходячий, это человек в маске мертвеца, смотрящий на него прищуренным взглядом.


	28. Над пропастью во ржи // The Catcher in the Rye

**Soundtrack of the chapter:**

_Highly Suspect – Lydia_  
_Delta Rae – I Will Never Die_  
_MISSIO - I See You_  
_Tim Minchin – Drowned_  
_Radiohead - I Promise_

 

Меньше всего Дэрилу хотелось бродить по ночному лесу в надежде высмотреть в узком луче фонарика хоть какие-то следы сбежавшего мальчишки. Он дергался едва ли не от каждого шороха за спиной, издаваемого Конни, отвыкший от того, что рядом кто-то постоянно находится, и опасался пропустить из-за этого появление реальной угрозы, которую его спутница не услышит и о которой точно не сможет сказать. Но беспокойство, никак не желающее отступать, донимало его вовсе не по этому поводу.

С происходящим здесь и сейчас все и так было ясно – Генри отправился спасать Лидию, и это ему, скорее всего, не удастся, ведь ребенку, откровенно говоря, никак не справиться с толпой психически неуравновешенных людей, вообразивших себя мертвецами. Его поймают и убьют. Дэрил знал, где найдет его – Лидия сообщила им место обитания общины. А если она и соврала, то следы уж точно не обманут.

В его голове уже существовал некий сценарий, основанный на закономерностях и жизненном опыте, поэтому Дэрил больше злился, чем переживал, и горел желанием покончить со всем поскорее. Его беспокойство касалось другого – он оставил Пола одного, даже не предупредив о том, что уходит, хотя обещал постоянно находиться рядом. Тем более, в период, когда это больше всего необходимо. Да, с ним был Леви, а еще Пол оставался в пределах крепких стен и в окружении других людей, которые смогут его защитить. А он, в свою очередь, мог обвести каждого из них вокруг пальца и ввязаться во что-то, даже не вылезая надолго из постели. Дэрил надеялся вернуться и обнаружить Пола на месте, а Хиллтоп в целостности, но шестое чувство подсказывало ему, что с чем-то из этого ему не повезет.

Ночь пролетела слишком быстро, и вместе с тем, как таяла она, таяли и надежды Дэрила перехватить Генри до того, как он вляпается в неприятности. Они отставали от него на несколько часов, но хотя бы найденные следы вели в известном направлении. Дэрил не мог назвать это хорошей новостью, пусть, в конечном счете, им и не придется прочесывать весь лес. Только как-то разобраться с Альфой и ее последователями.

Последний шанс покончить со всем, не влезая во вражеское логово, испарился в момент, когда Пес привлек внимание к найденному им шесту. Дэрил рассматривал истоптанную землю под ногами и даже без находки мог сказать о том, что именно здесь произошло. Но пока им на глаза не попалось никаких следов крови или – что было бы еще хуже, - бездыханное тело Генри, все можно было исправить. Скорее всего.

Теперь не было никакого смысла и дальше медленно продвигаться сквозь лес, теряя драгоценное время – Дэрил знал, куда следует идти, и уверенно двигался к старому мосту. К сожалению, никаких идей по поводу того, как разрулить сложившуюся ситуацию, не возникало. Он прокручивал в голове множество возможных вариантов, но все они заканчивались не лучшим образом и смертью, как минимум, одного из них. Но допустить даже одну он никак не мог. В противном случае ему придется как-то объясняться перед Кэрол за гибель ее сына или перед друзьями Конни за то, что даже не попытался остановить ее или отговорить. Существовал, конечно, еще один вариант, в случае которого объясняться было бы уже некому, но тогда придется держать ответ перед Полом, который и с того света его достанет только ради того, чтобы хорошенько надрать уши.

Дэрил шикает на Пса и придерживает Конни за плечо, когда до его слуха доносится знакомый гул шарканья множества ног и характерный хрип, разносимый по всей округе. Они проходят еще немного вперед и прячутся за большим кустом, из-за которого отлично видно перетаптывающихся на месте мертвецов. Открывшаяся картина напоминает ему о том дне, когда они искали Юджина – целое стадо передвигалось по кругу, но сейчас он не был уверен, сколько в нем тогда было живых, а сколько мертвых.

Сейчас Дэрилу казалось, что он в состоянии найти отличия между безмозглыми трупами и людьми, цепляясь за минимальные различия в движении, и, кажется, даже углядел парочку в масках, занимающихся выпасанием ходячих. Он дернулся назад, увлекая за собой Конни, когда на противоположной стороне поляны зашевелились ветки и к толпе подступили люди, волочащие за собой тела. Дэрил напрягся и сжал кулаки, внимательно высматривая сквозь просвет в листьях, чьи именно трупы оказались отданы на съедение. Тела были мужским и женским, но Генри с Лидией они не принадлежали. Должно ли его интересовать, что именно произошло внутри этой странной общины? Или для них нормально убивать своих?

Ему в голову, наконец, пришла относительно неплохая идея. По крайне мере она могла сработать. Эти сумасшедшие, как утверждала Лидия, не имеют имен, притворяются мертвыми и практически всегда носят маски. Они не болтают, не заводят дружбу, не делятся переживаниями – только хрипят, изредка перешептываются между собой, но не более того. Если они с Конни наденут маски, то их никто не узнает. Только ему еще придется сменить одежду, а то жилет слишком запоминающийся.

Но просто взять и увести Генри никак не выйдет. За ним, наверняка, следят. Да и сама Альфа может находиться рядом. Дэрил мотнул головой и отступил назад, потянув следом за собой замешкавшуюся Конни. Он видел, в какой стороне скрылись те, кто приволок тела. Они смогут перехватить их до того, как они доберутся до лагеря. Главное, не поднимать лишнего шума.

Пол не смог бы удержаться от комментариев, если бы был сейчас рядом. Он вредничал и морщился бы, долго рассматривая кусок кожи, когда-то бывший чьим-то лицом, который Дэрил снял с головы новоиспеченного мертвеца. Конни же молча следовала за ним, не споря и не выражая никакого несогласия – даже не размахивала руками и не писала ничего в своем блокноте, только поджала губы и сморщила нос, когда Дэрил протянул ей вторую маску. Он стащил с одного из мертвецов еще и пончо, набросил его на плечи, пряча под длинными полами свою одежду и арбалет.

Он не отличался брезгливостью, но это даже ему – обмазавшемуся в свое время гнилыми внутренностями с головы до ног, - казалось отвратительным. Вонь, исходящая от маски, забивала нос и сбивала с толку. Оставалось только надеяться, что не его одного, но и ходячих вокруг. Ему нужно было увести за собой все стадо и при этом не попасться никому на зуб.

Впрочем, для начала следовало разобраться с охранниками. Он знал, как выглядел один из них, но людей среди толпы могло быть несколько. Дэрил не стал подбираться слишком близко, пока в этом не было необходимости. Он снял выстрелом одного, околачивающегося рядом с телами, обглоданными уже практически до самых костей, а затем второго, отреагировавшего на внезапно упавшее тело со стрелой в затылке. Никаких видимых движений больше не последовало. Ходячие бродили вокруг трупов, спотыкаясь о них, но все еще принимая за своих и поэтому не проявляя никакого интереса к свежему мясу. Дэрил намеревался устроить им сытный ужин, раз уж среди местных принято подкармливать мертвецов.

Он постарался медленно и четко проговорить Конни все, что им предстояло сделать, чтобы она смогла прочитать это по губам. Определенно, стоит потом взять у Пола парочку уроков по языку жестов, чтобы можно было изъясняться хотя бы на элементарном уровне. Конни в качестве напарника была очень даже неплоха, но для него, привыкшего к постоянной болтовне рядом, слишком уж молчалива в общепринятом смысле этого слова.

Им необходимо было привлечь и удержать внимание стада до самого лагеря, а это не так уж легко. У Дэрила под рукой не было его мотоцикла, на рокот которого сбежался бы еще десяток мертвецов со всей округи, да и он бы не стал его использовать, опасаясь привлечь внимание Альфы и ее людей раньше времени. Зато был Пес, которому было приказано подать голос и бежать вперед, подальше от гнилых зубов. Главное, задать направление, а дальше только двигаться, слившись с толпой.

Они с Конни старались держаться чуть впереди, на безопасном расстоянии от бредущих следом ходячих, пусть и знали, что тронуть их не должны. Маскарад помогал шепчущимся, а значит, поможет и им, но уверенность в этом нисколько не умаляла влияния мерзкого ощущения присутствия мертвецов за спиной, которую никто не прикрывал.

Дэрил привык к тому, что люди в поселениях – хотят они того или нет, - издают очень много шума, но лагерь впереди казался вымершим. Он видел какие-то времянки и непонятные сооружения сквозь ветви деревьев, но не слышал ни разговоров, ни смеха, ни детских игр – ничего, кроме хрипа и шарканья мертвецов позади.

План, стоило признать, не был продуман до конца. Нет, он не был продуман совершенно. Ходячие высыпались на поляну, наваливаясь и вцепляясь зубами в оказавшихся поблизости людей, не успевших надеть маски, и лагерь внезапно ожил, наполняясь криками и руганью. Но Дэрил понятия не имел, где в этой суматохе ему искать Генри. Оставалось надеяться лишь на удачу и острое зрение.

Они лавировали среди живых и мертвых, вполне органично вписываясь в число бегущих и паникующих, хотя Дэрил успел заметить, что некоторые просто молча надели маски и последовали за толпой, не обратив никакого внимания на страдания и крики своих товарищей. Впрочем, как, очевидно, делали всегда. Его взгляд зацепился за девочку, растерянно застывшую посреди всеобщей суматохи. Лидия была без маски, а рядом с ней обнаружился Генри, на лице которого читался то ли ужас, то ли абсолютное непонимание происходящего, то ли все вместе.

\- Пригни голову и иди за мной, - он схватил мальчишку за руку и дернул на себя. Нужно было уличить момент, когда они смогут проскочить и остаться незамеченными ни мертвыми, ни живыми.

\- Лидия… - конечно, он ведь пришел за ней и теперь вряд ли согласится уйти просто так. До него не дойдет, что сейчас они находятся в смертельной опасности – из-за него, - пока какой-нибудь мертвяк не вцепится зубами ему в глотку.

\- Она остается здесь, - как бы Дэрилу ни хотелось забрать девочку с собой, но приходилось, стиснув зубы, поступать правильно. Они отвели от Хиллтопа беду, отдав Лидию ее матери, но Генри навлек ее снова и, вероятно, еще большую, чем прежде. Если их не заметят, то побег Генри спишут на то, что он воспользовался всеобщей паникой. Но если Лидия пропадет вместе с ним, они будут знать, где ее искать.

\- Нет, мы не можем ее оставить!

Ну, конечно, блять, не можем. Дэрил не ожидал иного ответа. Бессмысленно было надеяться на благоразумие мальчишки. И он даже не удивился, когда тот схватил Лидию за запястье и поволок следом за собой. Что ж, придется разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления. Впрочем, как и всегда.

 

Они бегут сквозь лес, не останавливаясь на передышки и привалы, пока лагерь с его людьми и ходячими не оказывается далеко за спиной, а их силы не начинают подходить к концу. Единственное послабление, которое позволяет себе сделать Дэрил – стащить с лица осточертевшую маску. Но он не спешил выбрасывать ее, оставив при себе на случай, если им на пути попадется кто-то подозрительный.

Дэрил не может определить, сколько времени они с Конни потратили на спасение малолетнего героя, но по всему выходило, что он знатно проебался перед Полом, потому что не смог вернуться ни к завтраку, ни к обеду, ни даже к следующему утру. Они сбавляют темп, только когда небо начинает светлеть, знаменуя наступление нового дня. Может, к вечеру удастся добраться до ворот поселения и отдохнуть нормально. Хотя Дэрил уже предвкушал не самый приятный разговор на тему своего исчезновения.

Он оглядывается через плечо, проверяя, все ли в порядке с остальными. Конни идет немного позади, лениво почесывая по загривку Пса, вывалившего набок язык от усталости. Еще дальше плетутся дети, тихо переговариваясь между собой. Точнее, говорит в основном Генри, все еще держа Лидию за руку, а девочка тихо шагает рядом, едва не путаясь в собственных ногах. Им определенно нужно передохнуть и, желательно, что-нибудь съесть.

Дэрил кивает Конни и вырывается немного вперед, намереваясь оценить безопасность обстановки и отыскать место для привала. Он замедляет шаг, когда видит в просвете между деревьями фигуру, немного покачивающуюся, но мало напоминающую мертвеца. Дэрил спешит надеть маску обратно, старательно игнорируя мерзкий запах, и медленно двигается вперед, держа руку рядом с ножом, спрятанным пока в ножнах.

С каждым шагом очертания становятся яснее, а брови Дэрила все больше сходятся к переносице, потому что ему, должно быть, видится всякое на фоне усталости. Пол должен быть в Хиллтопе, лежать в своей постели и, вероятно, раскуривать с Леви косяк на двоих, чтобы унять боль от раны, но никак не стоять посреди небольшой поляны в чертовом лесу, где вокруг одни мертвецы и сумасшедшие.

Дэрил делает решительный шаг вперед, окончательно убедившись в том, что это никакой не мираж. Его распирает желание высказать Полу все, что он думает о нем и его безрассудных выходках, но для начала, видимо, придется спросить, что с ним успело произойти и почему он весь в земле и листьях. Дэрил протягивает руку, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, но ею ему приходится перехватывать направленный в него нож. Ладно, этого стоило ожидать, подходя без предупреждения. 

Пол еще толком не пришел в себя после потери сознания, от резких движений лес и силуэты вокруг плывут, он понимает, что у него совсем нет сил. Он отчаянно дергает руку из чужой хватки, но высвободиться удается лишь со второго раза, и нож просто-напросто вылетает из разжавшейся ладони на землю. Пол замирает, а затем резко отшатывается назад, инстинктивно пытаясь уйти от ожидаемого встречного удара. Он вжимается спиной в ствол дерева, не дающего ему упасть, и не сводит взгляда с противника, готовившегося его убить, но почему-то стоящего без движения. Потертая и провонявшая гнилью одежда, посеревшая чужая кожа с редкими длинными волосами, которую он носит в качестве маски, пронзительные прищуренные глаза, зрачки которых расширились при взгляде на него. Пол дрожащей левой рукой пытается нащупать второй нож на бедре, но пальцы не слушаются, они словно окаменели. Он стискивает ножны, испуганно сглатывая и зажмуриваясь. Пол знает, что нельзя разрывать зрительный контакт с врагом ни на секунду, чтобы не дать застать себя врасплох, но перед глазами пляшут белые пятна, а в висках по нарастающей стучит кровь. Это существо сейчас убьет его, а он оцепенел – он больше не контролирует свое тело.

\- Блять, - Дэрил понимает, в чем именно дело, когда нащупывает на лице мерзкую маску из чужой кожи. Изначально надетая ради защиты, она превратилась в триггер, вернувший Пола в кошмар, который ему пришлось пережить. Дэрил сдергивает ее с головы и отбрасывает в траву, но Пол, кажется, даже не замечает перемену в его внешнем виде, погруженный в собственный ужас и панику.

Пол закрывает лицо руками, приготовившись к самому страшному – что этот фальшивый мертвец все-таки отправит его на тот свет. Он знает, что будет больно, что агония захватит его целиком и просто выдерет жизнь. Пол спиной съезжает по шершавому стволу дерева, опускаясь на землю и сжимаясь в комок. Глухая истерика стоит в горле, перекрывая ему кислород. Он разбит без единого удара, он истощен и вымотан. Он не может больше драться, не способен даже подумать о том, чтобы хоть как-то обороняться. И не может понять, почему тело реагирует именно так, подчиняя сознание и лишая его способности двигаться.

Дэрил и сам начинает немного паниковать, когда понимает, что Пол не откликается на его зов. Дэрил чувствует, как по телу пробегают едкие мурашки, когда Пол перед его глазами съеживается, становится будто меньше в размерах, окунувшись в кошмар, идущий за ним по пятам с той самой ночи на кладбище.

Дэрил преодолевает расстояние между ними в пару широких шагов, перехватывает холодные запястья, отводя ладони от лица Пола, но тот жмурится, приготовившись к боли, которой не следует. Ни сейчас, ни через несколько секунд. Он судорожно вздыхает, но кислород не хочет проходить в легкие, застряв камнем на полпути. Пол мотает головой, инстинктивно пытаясь прийти в себя, хотя потерять сознание ему кажется самым лучшим и безболезненным выходом из ситуации. Его рука высказывает из чужой хватки, и он цепляется за грудь, когда ему все-таки удается сделать вдох, проходящий по горлу битым стеклом. Паника волной накрывает его с головой, и Пол начинает быстро дышать, стараясь глотнуть как можно больше воздуха. Он загнан в угол, с него снимут кожу, может быть, даже не дожидаясь, когда тело остынет, и превратят в очередную маску. Он станет лишь грудой костей, забытой посреди леса, никто и никогда не найдет его труп, ведь его остатки распотрошат ходячие. И как все обернулось именно так? Почему он оказался в этой ситуации и не способен справиться даже с одним противником? Нет, его наверняка сейчас окружают сотни поехавших ублюдков, и сопротивление бесполезно, но он все равно инстинктивно вскидывает руки вперед.

Дэрил крепко хватает Пола за плечи, встряхивает, стараясь привести в чувство, не обращая внимания на ладони и локти, врезающиеся ему куда придется.

\- Пол, посмотри на меня.

Как сквозь вату Пол слышит чужой голос и пытается приоткрыть глаза, но картинка расплывается, и он видит лишь смазанную фигуру. Он пытается усмирить панику, но начинает буквально задыхаться. А рядом нет аппарата, который мог бы помочь. Рядом нет человека, который бы его успокоил и привел в сознание, который бы его спас, выдернул из этого кошмара. Это гораздо хуже, чем во сне, потому что он чувствует каждый болезненный удар сердца о ребра, а близость смерти реальна как никогда, иголками сотрясая тело. Вот ему уже мерещится, как кто-то зовет его по имени, цепляется за плечи, куда-то тянет. Но Пол усиленно сопротивляется, отталкивая противника. Люди в таких случаях молят о пощаде, но только не он. Если умирать, так умирать, отчаянно мысленно извиняясь перед Дэрилом за то, что снова повел себя глупо. Уже который раз. Он пытался его защитить, но каждый раз спотыкался, каждый раз ошибался. И теперь просто потерялся в лесу, как идиот, которые долго не живут. Живут те, кто способен замахнуться и сразиться с врагом. А он просто исчез из общины, и никто никогда не узнает, куда и почему…

Кто-то снова трясет его за плечи вытряхивая из мыслей отчаяния, обхватывает за шею и заставляет поднять голову. Пол морщится, но все-таки открывает глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. То, что он видит перед собой, больше похоже на бред напуганного до полусмерти сознания и замелькавшие перед глазами картинки счастливых моментов жизни. Голос становится отчетливей, и это не обман слуха и зрения. Неизвестно откуда взявшийся Дэрил зависает перед его лицом, что-то усиленно повторяя, и Пол только спустя пару секунд способен разобрать слова, а вернее – просьбу дышать.

Но Пол пленник своих сдавших нервов, протащивших его сквозь мясорубку эмоций. Он даже не может понять своей радости, ведь он на самом деле спасен. Хотя еще не совсем – организм способен погубить его раньше, если только он не сможет нормально дышать и успокоиться.

\- Дыши. Давай, пожалуйста, - Дэрил целует взмокший лоб, прижимается к прохладной щеке, подмечая, что Пол больше не пытается сопротивляться, только никак не может восстановить дыхание. Под рукой нет ничего, что способно помочь. Никаких аппаратов, кислородной маски. Даже пресловутых таблеток, будто они были бы способны привести его в чувство. – Дыши вместе со мной. Вдох-выдох, - Дэрил гладит Пола по затылку, медленно втягивая носом воздух, словно ему приходится учить его дышать заново. Может, и так.

Пол пристально смотрит в голубые глаза, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на дыхании и взять панику под контроль. Вдох. Нет, он снова срывается. Подается вперед, прижимаясь к Дэрилу, ведь только в его руках он может найти спокойствие. Пола ломает изнутри безумный микс эмоций и непонимания, и он прижимается лицом к его плечу, кое-как приходя в себя и немного замедляя дыхание.

Дэрил не перестает считать вдохи, размеренно дыша, сжимая дрожащие плечи Пола и перебирая свободной рукой его выбившиеся из резинки волосы, хотя бешеный стук его сердца о ребра никак не вяжется с показным спокойствием. Он в ужасе оттого, что с Полом сейчас может произойти нечто непоправимое, а он ничем не сможет помочь, потому что попросту не знает как. А рядом нет ни лошадей, ни повозки, и он бы нес его на руках до самого Хиллтопа, если бы пришлось, но, наверняка, не успел бы.

Пол чувствует, как по щекам неосознанно начинают течь горячие слезы. Он моргает и окончательно теряет способность видеть, зато чувствует носом знакомый запах вперемешку с чужим, словно на Дэриле была чужая одежда. Ощущает тепло обнимающих его рук, слышит успокаивающий тембр голоса, но вновь не способен разобрать отдельные слова.

\- Зачем… - шепчет он сквозь слезы, пытаясь сформулировать слова в предложения, - я пошел… я не… - страх ушел, осталось лишь ошеломляющее чувство спасения. Пол не может взять себя в руки, изо всех сил сжимает губы, чтобы не начать громко всхлипывать. Он снова был на грани смерти, но не представлял, что воспоминания обрушатся на него не мыслями, а ощущениями, что тело решит сдаться. Что все звуки, все запахи, все образы сольются в один поток и захватят его ураганом, разнесут его в щепки, как корабль о скалы. Что он из бойца, бездумно бросающегося на спасение, превратится в того, кто способен лишь бессвязно бормотать и дрожать. Он понимает головой, что на самом деле опасности никакой нет, она прошла стороной, как только Дэрил появился и снова его спас, но не может с собой справиться.

\- Я не знаю, что происходит… - наконец, произносит Пол. И это единственное, в чем он может дать себе отчет.

\- Ничего не происходит. Все в порядке, - Дэрил кладет ладонь ему на щеку, приподнимая лицо и вновь заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, и Пол фокусируется на нем, пытаясь отбросить в сторону травмирующие мысли, но они цепляются когтями за череп и рвут остатки его стойкости.

Дыхание Пола постепенно приходит в норму, но его необходимо как можно скорее вернуть обратно в поселение, чтобы Энид смогла осмотреть его и сказать, что все действительно в порядке.

– Ты просто, - « _испугался»_ , - переволновался, вот и все, - Дэрил предполагал, что именно произошло. Он видел, как подобное случалось с людьми, вернувшимися с войны. Как они реагировали на взрывы петард под окнами, запущенные веселящимися подростками, или фейерверки на день независимости. Всякий раз, заново переживая в своей голове кошмары, которые произошли в реальности, они были способны на что угодно.

Пол понимает, что не может доверять собственному мозгу, а потому – ему нужно прислушаться к тому, кто в своем уме и понимает, что происходит. Дэрил убеждает, что все в порядке, но ведь на самом деле это не так. Нервы не сдают на пустом месте, с ним не произошло ничего необычного, он ведь и прежде сталкивался с ходячими. Пол пытается примириться с мыслью, внушенной Дэрилом, о том, что он просто переволновался, зацепиться за нее, чтобы зыбучие пески паники вновь не утянули его и на этот раз не погребли под землей. Ничего ведь на самом деле не происходит, он рядом с Дэрилом, который нашел его и оградит от любой опасности, особенно в моменты, когда он сам не может за себя постоять.

\- Все в порядке, - повторяет Дэрил, вновь прижимая Пола к себе и утыкаясь носом в его макушку. Он мог бы начать кричать и возмущаться, сетовать на глупость Пола и на то, что он снова никого не слушает, подвергая себя опасности, но не может себе этого позволить.

\- Не оставляй меня, - шепчет Пол. Он инстинктивно ощущает, что не сможет вынести их долгой разлуки, как морально, так и физически. Он не хочет оставаться в поселении, когда Дэрилу может угрожать опасность, он не может находиться без его успокаивающего голоса и движений, без слепого ощущения, что он рядом.

\- Прости, что ушел, не предупредив, - словно, поступи Дэрил  иначе, Пол остался бы смиренно его ждать. Дэрил, скорее, потратил бы намного больше времени на то, чтобы объяснить, почему именно он не может пойти вместе с ним, потом пришел бы к тому, что говорить о чем-то бесполезно, а, в конечном счете, они оказались бы там же, где и сейчас.

\- Прости, что поступил глупо, - шепчет Пол в ответ, а затем несколько секунд восстанавливает дыхание, пристально глядя на Дэрила. Они оба – клинические идиоты, заставившие друг друга волноваться. - Но я не извиняюсь за то, что пошел за тобой, - Пол осторожно улыбается. Он хотел это сделать, и меньше всего его волновало свое физическое состояние.

Откровенно говоря, Дэрил вообще не ожидал извинений от Пола. Никаких. Он мог бесконечно возмущаться, ворчать, ругать его и обвинять в безрассудстве, но все это отдавало бы откровенным лицемерием, потому что он поступил бы точно так же. Это то, что они делают всегда – следуют друг за другом, наплевав на собственное состояние и прочие обстоятельства.

– Ты не ушибся? – Дэрил немного отстраняется и хмурится, стряхивая с плаща Пола прилипшую к нему землю.

\- Упал с лошади. Но меня не сожрали, - он вымученно улыбается, после чего хмурится и оглядывается по сторонам, в то время, как Дэрил приводит его в порядок и проверяет на наличие травм.

Пол знает, что он не пострадал от зубов ходячих – такую боль он вряд ли бы пропустил, но куда делся нападавший? Он не видит рядом с ними трупа, зато замечает на земле среди листьев какой-то кожаный мешок, который при более пристальном взгляде опознает как маску. Одну из тех, что носят те безумцы. Пол хмурится, складывая детали картинки и понимая, что в маске был Дэрил, случайно его напугавший, и выдыхает с облегчением. Весьма умный ход, обеспечивающий арбалетчику безопасность, как среди ходячих, так и поехавших шепчущихся ублюдков.

Дэрил разводит в стороны края плаща, хмурясь еще больше, когда замечает влажное пятно на рубашке, расположившееся как раз напротив раны. У Дэрила в рюкзаке есть бинты, но нет ни воды, ни антисептика, чтобы смыть с рук всю дрянь. Он боится занести инфекцию в рану, особенно ту гниль, которая могла остаться на маске из мертвеца.

\- Оу, - проследив за его взглядом, тихо произносит Пол, шумно втягивая носом воздух, - ну да… не очень, но не смертельно. – По крайней мере, пластырь на месте, а значит – швы не разойдутся еще больше, и ему не грозит истечь кровью до потери сознания. Хотя Дэрил считает, что и близко не все нормально, но сдерживает недовольный хрип.

Заслышав шаги, Пол поспешно стирает слезы с лица, но все равно чувствует, как у него горит лицо. Представать перед посторонними людьми в таком разбитом состоянии у него в планы никак не входило.

\- Дэрил, что происходит? – голос Генри раздается из-за кустов, а затем мальчишка, не дождавшись ответа, появляется на поляне, таща за собой Лидию. Дэрил готов дать ему затрещину. А если бы здесь их действительно поджидала опасность, а он давно был бы мертв и не смог бы их защитить?

Пол хмурится, завидев девочку. Дэрил, конечно, говорил, что она вернется, что они заберут ее, но Полу пришлось попросить не ввязываться в войну, что означало – оставить девочку с матерью. Но теперь она здесь, и у него есть несколько вопросов, из ответов на которые можно будет строить предположения относительно будущего общин.

\- Ничего. Подмога прибыла, - Дэрил строго смотрит на Генри, после переводит взгляд на Конни, надеясь, что она сможет прочитать его слова по губам. – Нужно возвращаться как можно скорее.

Конни удивленно обводит взглядом Пола и сводит брови к переносице, видимо, тоже замечая подплывшее пятно на его рубашке. Она подходит ближе, быстро чиркая в блокноте несколько слов, и указывает рукой в направлении виднеющегося впереди здания.

\- «Вода и медикаменты», - Дэрил кивает, соглашаясь с таким планом маршрута. Им необходим перерыв, а Полу нужна хотя бы минимальная медицинская помощь.

Пол шарит по земле в поисках ножа, стараясь делать вид, что все в порядке. Дыхание у него действительно нормализовалось, только пульс все еще слишком учащен, физические проявления остатков паники бьют в висках. Он поднимается на ноги не без помощи Дэрила, который все так же боится его отпустить, но на этот раз – небезосновательно.

\- Ты как? Можешь идти?

\- Да. За это не переживай, - Пол выпрямляется, обхватывая охотника за запястье, чтобы уверить в том, что все в порядке. Просто переволновался, как он и говорил, но сейчас все прошло, и даже легкая тянущая боль в груди вовсе не мешает ему передвигать ноги. Но проще поддаться Дэрилу, чем спорить – Пол чувствует, что у того на языке наверняка крутятся ругательства относительно его побега. Пол уже даже готов к вопросу о том, как ему это удалось. Но их не следует. Кому как ни Дэрилу знать, что он способен на немыслимые и безумные поступки, а также знает Хиллтоп, весь распорядок и всех жителей, поэтому улизнуть без свидетелей ему не составит труда.

Дэрил прихватывает Пола за талию, чтобы помочь двигаться вперед, и свистом подзывает к себе Пса. Тот, как единственный послушный мальчик в собравшейся компании, дожидался его сигнала, а не лез невесть куда.

Дэрил не может не переживать. Особенно зная, что на самом деле все слишком далеко от порядка, в котором он пытался убедить Пола. Пол и сам это понимает, но Дэрил не уверен, осознает ли в полной мере то, что с ним происходит. Они и раньше оказывались близки к смерти, но никогда еще он не замечал за Полом панического ужаса перед мертвецами или теми, кто старался на них походить. Травма оказалась слишком серьезной для него не только в физическом плане. Кажется, это называлось посттравматическим синдромом, но Дэрил не был психологом или психиатром, чтобы поставить точный диагноз, да и не мог ручаться за то, что правильно распознал симптомы. Пол должен был знать об этом лучше, но применять свои знания к другим намного проще, чем к себе самому. В любом случае, сейчас было не лучшее время для того, чтобы затевать разговор на эту тему. Если Пол не осознавал и верил в его слова о том, что он просто переволновался, и в этом нет ничего страшного, то пусть так оно и будет. По крайне мере, пока они не доберутся обратно домой.

Они, не переговариваясь, идут в указанном Конни направлении некоторое время. Пес семенит рядом, периодически тыкаясь носом в ладонь Пола и ободряюще облизывая пальцы. Конни идет впереди вместе с детьми, взявшимися за руки, будто боятся вдруг потерять друг друга. Ох, эта наивная и чистая подростковая влюбленность.

\- Мы… с тобой договаривались, помнишь? – Пол поворачивается к Дэрилу и незаметно указывает взглядом на Лидию. С одной стороны Пол даже рад тому, что Лидия все еще с ними, но рациональная часть его говорит, что это будет иметь серьезные и плачевные последствия для других людей. Его в том числе. А Дэрила – в особенности.

\- Помню, - Дэрил кивает, проследив взгляд Пола. – Генри потащил ее следом. Этого стоило ожидать. А у меня не было времени проводить очередную лекцию, - будто она принесла бы какие-нибудь результаты. ~~~~

Пол молча кивает – не соглашаясь и не ругая. Уже ничего не изменить, необходимо двигаться дальше и выбираться из дерьма, которое не прекращалось с момента, как они забрели на чужую территорию. Они как-нибудь выкарабкаются. Потому что по-другому нельзя.

Конни периодически оглядывается, проверяя – все ли на месте, и Полу кажется, что она что-то хочет сказать, что-то мелькает в ее взгляде. Вот только он вряд ли сможет прочесть длинную фразу на языке жестов. Они выбираются из леса, проходят между брошенными машинами и останавливаются, рассматривая серое девятиэтажное здание и переглядываясь. Все, за исключением Пола, находятся в вечном движении уже больше суток, но каждому необходимо время на отдых, пока они окончательно не выбились из сил. Они решают подняться наверх, откуда, если за ними пустили погоню, будет легко определить, кто ходячий, а кто нет. Определенно пустили, заметив, что и мальчишка и Лидия исчезли. Другое дело, что они в здании могут оказаться в ловушке. Лидия говорит, что Альфа не отправит за ними всю орду, только нескольких человек, включая свое самое сильное оружие, которого зовут Бета.

\- Значит, убьем его первым.

Дэрилу приходится создавать видимость уверенности, говорить и действовать решительно, даже если он сам не уверен в положительном исходе будущей встречи с каким-то там Бетой. Именно, что будущей, а не возможной. На его попечении раненный Пол, глухонемая девушка, двое детей и собака – просто команда мечты, с которой можно отправиться захватывать мир. Если бы Пол был здоров, они бы справились без труда, но сейчас, когда ему и остальным требуется защита, у Дэрила нет ни единого шанса облажаться.

Пол своим молчанием подтверждает согласие – загнанным ничего не остается, кроме как обороняться. Теперь ситуация обстоит таким образом, что либо придется убивать, либо попрощаться с собственной жизнью.

Дэрил передает Пола в руки Конни, а сам отправляется исследовать все лестницы, входы и выходы, примерно прикидывая план действий. Лестничные пролеты здания завалены всевозможным мусором и мебелью, чтобы ходячие не могли подняться выше. Впрочем, людям тоже понадобится какое-то время, чтобы преодолеть такое препятствие.

 

Пол поднимается вместе с Конни на верхний этаж и растерянно оглядывается по сторонам помещения, которое находится в состоянии замороженного ремонта уже, очевидно, десяток лет. Везде доски, инструменты, пленка и строительный мусор. Конни уверенно идет вперед и отодвигает в сторону стол, наклоняясь и сдвигая с пола фанерную панель. Пол хмурится, подходя ближе и видя, что под полом обустроен тайник, с водой, едой, еще кое-какими припасами и аптечкой, которую девушка сразу протягивает ему.

\- Вы здесь раньше оставались, - догадывается он, и Конни с улыбкой кивает, прочитав его по губам. Умно иметь подобное место на экстренный случай, где можно отдохнуть и спрятаться. Вот только расслабиться и поспать им не удастся до самого возвращения домой. И даже, вероятно, позже. Пол кусает губы, размышляя о том, что возвращение Лидии в Хиллтоп может стоить жизни их друзей. Но что им остается делать? С единственным способом разрешения конфликта Генри в корне не согласен – он не позволит Лидии вернуться к матери. Да и вряд ли теперь это что-то существенно изменит. А отпустить обоих детей в лес, выживать в одиночестве – совершенно неприемлемо.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, он вздрагивает, когда Конни касается его плеча, помогая снять плащ и указывая на рану. Пол кивает, расстегивая пуговицы рубашки и стягивая один рукав – ему не видно, как обстоят дела со стороны спины. Он бы предпочел, чтобы его травму видел только Дэрил, но разве у него есть выбор? От помощи не отказываются. Конни хмурится, рассматривая пластырь, а затем разворачивая аптечку. Бинты будут держаться лучше, стягивая грудь и не позволяя совершить травмирующих движений. Она аккуратно убирает пластырь, и Пол опускает взгляд на свою рану, которой придется зашивать заново – несколько центральных стежков разошлись, но в аптечке нет сильного обезболивающего и инструментов, чтобы подлатать его прямо сейчас.

Конни начинает что-то говорить, жестикулируя руками, но Пол разбирает лишь пару слов, которые никак не помогают полностью понять ее мысль.

\- Прости, - он качает головой, расстраивая Конни тем, что им не удастся свободно пообщаться. Он никогда не учил язык жестов, и прошло больше двадцати лет – любые знания выветриваются из головы, если их не использовать. – Знаю только пару слов.

Конни кивает, поднимая руку и показывая, что сейчас обработает его рану. Пол подспудно поглядывает на ее лицо, но не видит ни намека на отвращение при взгляде на его рану. И снова думает о том, что однажды все-таки перестанет беспокоиться о том, как ее воспринимают другие. Но этого момента еще слишком долго ждать.

Он поднимает голову, когда Дэрил заходит в помещение, а Конни как раз заканчивает с перевязкой.

\- Как дела? – Дэрил подходит к Полу, чтобы проверить бинты. Кровь не спешит проступать сквозь повязку, а значит, серьезного кровотечения нет. По крайне мере, пока Пол не слишком активно двигается, ему действительно ничего не грозит.

\- Придется снова зашить, - произносит Пол со вздохом, решая рассказывать все прямо и чувствуя себя виноватым перед Дэрилом, даже несмотря на то, что тот не попытался его отругать. – Но до общины дотяну.

Конни странно улыбается, глядя на то, как Дэрил осматривает новую повязку, а затем помогает Полу одеться. Она указывает на них, а затем скрещивает руки на груди. Пол прикрывает глаза, тихо рассмеявшись и вспомнив, что этот жест означает «любовь». Он кивает – чтобы разглядеть их заботу друг о друге, не нужно видеть переплетенные пальцы, объятия и поцелуи.

– Что такое? - Дэрил переводит вопросительный взгляд на Конни, но та лишь пожимает плечами, улыбаясь.

\- Ты знаешь, - произносит Пол, не переставая тепло улыбаться на Дэрила, и проводит ладонью по его руке, на несколько секунд зацепившись пальцами за его пальцы.

Взяв бутылку воды, они с Дэрилом вдвоем выбираются на балкон, чтобы окинуть взглядом окрестности и побыть пару минут наедине. У Дэрила уже есть примерный план действий, если планом вообще можно назвать игру в поддавки и ожидание, но он оттягивает момент перед тем, как приступить к объяснениям и работе, чтобы они могли перевести дыхание.

\- Отсюда близко до Александрии, - Пол сдвигает брови, всматриваясь вдаль и протягивая вперед руку. Это звучит как настойчивое предложение. После того, как они разберутся с преследователями, им стоит заглянуть в Александрию, убедиться, что Аарон благополучно добрался, подлечить раны и отдохнуть перед долгой дорогой домой. Или…

\- Лидия не может остаться в Хиллтопе, как бы нам ни хотелось, - тяжело произносит Пол, нервно оглядываясь на закрытую балконную дверь. Альфа может нагрянуть в Хиллтоп в полной боевой готовности, обвиняя их в том, что украли ее дочь. И будет права. Генри, сам того не осознавая, спровоцировал столкновение между группами. Есть лишь крохотный шанс, что Альфу удастся убедить, что Лидии в Хиллтопе нет. Но все равно на случай войны детям не стоит там находиться. – И Генри не захочет оставаться там без нее. Может, нам нужно отвести его к Кэрол, она лучше вразумит его и разберется, что делать. – За детьми должны присматривать их родители, учить и наставлять, объяснять правила жизни в этом мире, и, естественно, ограждать от опасности. Дэрил и так из кожи вон лезет, чтобы не дать Генри бесславно сдохнуть, ведомым собственными идеалами, которые в новом мире не работают. Битва за справедливость давным-давно проиграна.

\- Где бы она ни находилась, ее присутствие будет подвергать людей опасности, - Дэрил делает несколько жадных глотков из предложенной Полом бутылки и возвращает воду обратно ему. Он сомневается, что даже Кэрол или Иезекииль смогут убедить Генри в том, что он поступает неразумно. – Генри рассказывал ей о Королевстве, и мы не можем знать, поделилась ли она информацией о нем со своей матерью, - она могла сделать это не со зла, но, как Лидия и говорила, ей нужен был весомый повод для того, чтобы ее посчитали полезной и оставили в живых. – Хиллтоп и Александрия знают об угрозе, а Королевство – нет. Нам в любом случае придется наведаться к ним, но сначала доберемся до ближайшего поселения. Тебя нужно подлатать, - Дэрилу плевать, будет это Хиллтоп или Александрия, лишь бы Пола осмотрели и наложили ему новые швы.

Но до Александрии добраться будет быстрее всего, им нужен хотя бы короткий отдых за стенами, прежде чем они двинутся дальше. Пол поворачивается к Дэрилу, приоткрыв рот, но не решаясь задать вопрос, на который и сам Дэрил не найдет ответ. Собирается ли охотник оставить его за стенами в безопасности и в одиночку разбираться с последствиями действий детей? Пол не знает, есть ли у него право протестовать и как на самом деле будет лучше поступить. Никто из них не знает, потому что не может предсказывать будущее.

\- Уже неважно, рассказала ли она о Королевстве или нет. Все так или иначе повязаны, - всех так или иначе затронет. Война редко кого оставляла в стороне, она всегда случалась внезапно, обрушиваясь на головы разрывающимися снарядами. Так что необходимо рассказать обо всем Королю, который поможет им собрать армию, чтобы противостоять новому врагу.

Кэрол и предположить не могла, во что вляпается ее сын, когда оставляла его на попечение своего друга. Дэрил сам не имел ни малейшего понятия, во что ввязывается, когда соглашался. Если бы Генри остался в Королевстве, то никогда не встретил бы Лидию, а они отдали бы ее, как плату за временный мир. Временный, потому что Дэрил не смог бы оставить все, как есть. Но у него было бы время и план, а не одно большое сумасбродное мероприятие, не имеющее определенного исхода.

Пол задумчиво молчит, изучая пейзаж и парковку у здания, и Дэрил нарушает затянувшуюся тишину.

\- Признайся, я тоже иногда веду себя, как последний идиот, или это проходит с возрастом? – он почти уверен, что ответ «нет» - не проходит. Впрочем, еще смотря, что именно называть идиотизмом.

\- Ты ведешь себя как отчаянный идиот, - произносит Пол, подходя к Дэрилу и неодобрительно качая головой. Он поднимается на носочки и аккуратно его целует, отдаляясь всего на несколько мгновений и миллиметров, тут же ощущая руку на своем затылке, возвращающую его назад к губам. Должно же быть у них что-то приятное в этом дне, пусть и на несколько секунд.

\- Есть с кого брать пример, - Дэрил устало усмехается, мягко глядя на Пола, вновь притягивая его к себе, лишь бы представить, будто все в порядке и им на самом деле ничего не угрожает. Иногда они действительно вели себя и хуже подростков, и хуже самых отчаянных идиотов, но хотя бы осознавали, что каждый поступок влек за собой последствия, и ответственность за них ложилась на их же плечи.

– Пора возвращаться, - Дэрил тяжело вздыхает, жалея о том, что вновь и вновь приходится возвращаться в реальный мир, где вскоре снова предстоит бороться за жизнь, отнимая ее у других. Но у них нет иного выбора.

 

Дэрил внимательно рассматривает план помещения, на всякий случай запоминая расположение всех комнат на этаже. Он рассчитывал остаться в большом помещении, у самого главного входа, чтобы встретить гостей, но ситуация могла развернуться непредсказуемо.

\- Здесь всего два выхода, - он указывает на две точки на плане. Это хорошо – никаких хитросплетений коридоров, в которых они сами могут заплутать. Разве что Конни сориентируется, ведь, наверняка, была здесь не раз. – Нужно пробить баррикады, чтобы они могли подняться. - Вряд ли эти ублюдки явятся без своих обожаемых мертвецов, но ходячим не хватит их гнилых мозгов для того, чтобы пролезть сквозь завалы или расчистить их, а значит, к ним смогут добраться только живые, - и заколотить окна, - так их передвижения в помещении не заметят снаружи, да и это усложнит для врагов ориентацию в пространстве. – Хорошее место. У нас есть шансы, - по крайне мере, на стадии планирования.

Он отправляет Лидию и Генри заниматься окнами, а сам, вместе с Конни, отправляется разбирать завалы. Полу же Дэрил настоятельно рекомендует просто контролировать всю работу, но не хвататься за молоток или какие-нибудь тяжелые предметы. В случае чего, у него должны остаться силы для того, чтобы сбежать, и он не должен тратить их ни на что другое.

Когда почти вся подготовка закончена, Дэрил еще раз обходит каждую комнату, чтобы ненароком не всплыло никаких неожиданностей, вроде запасного выхода, который не нанесли на план, или запертого в какой-то коморке ходячего.

Пол просто бродит, поглядывая по сторонам и размышляя о том, что его впервые оставят в стороне от драк. Этого следовало ожидать. Периодически он выглядывает в окна и следит за единичными ходячими, лениво бредущими мимо здания, отнюдь не похожими на группу преследователей. Рана продолжает ныть, но он практически свыкся с болью, смиренно дожидаясь момента, когда они доберутся до поселения и у него будет доступ к сильному обезболивающему. Сейчас он как никогда был бы согласен лежать и не вставать, и, желательно, конечно, чтобы за пределами стен не происходило ничего плохого. Он почти всюду следует за Дэрилом, проверяющим помещения, и замирает, когда они застают Генри и Лидию за поцелуем. Пол не может сдержать ухмылку – и от представшей перед ними картины, и оттого, как Диксон не заметил, но впал в ступор на несколько секунд, прежде чем прервать подростков.

\- Эй.

В их оправдание, окна эти двое все же заколотили, но Дэрил все равно испытывает странное чувство, будто застал свою дочь обжимающейся с каким-то малолетним придурком на пороге дома после выпускного, и ему хочется оттаскать обоих за уши.

\- Идем. Выставим наблюдательные посты, - он дожидается, когда оба подростка покинут помещение, и его даже немного забавляет то, как Лидия смущенно проскальзывает мимо.

Дэрил зовет Пола обратно на балкон. Им не остается больше ничего, кроме как ждать появления преследователей, а никто из них не сомневался в том, что они появятся. И лучше встретить их на своих условиях, чем где-нибудь в лесу, на открытой местности, причем – при свете дня.

\- Когда они придут, ты не будешь вмешиваться, - Дэрил не спрашивает, а утверждает. Он не хочет проверять никаких теорий касательно состояния и диагноза Пола. Если тот впадет в ступор или словит паническую атаку, их смогут с легкостью перебить. Потому что Дэрил не сможет думать ни о чем другом, кроме Пола, а если этот Бета так хорош, как о нем говорит Лидия, то ему не составит труда воспользоваться ситуацией.

\- Я знаю, - покорно отвечает Пол, опустив голову. Он знает, что не сможет ничем помочь, а может лишь усугубить ситуацию, поэтому спорить нет смысла.

Ожидание уменьшает и без того малое количество оставшихся сил. Пол подумывает, что скоро нужно будет предложить уйти и постараться добраться до Александрии, где за стенами можно хотя бы поспать. Иначе они окончательно вымотаются и не смогут сражаться.

Но Генри окликает их, и они переводят взгляд вниз, на улицу, замечая группу медленно бредущих к зданию ходячих. Дэрил вскидывает арбалет, рассматривая волокущих ноги мертвецов сквозь прицел, и делает один выстрел на пробу, надеясь приметить реакцию со стороны остальных, кто мог бы оказаться не мертвым, но всем плевать на свалившееся под ноги тело. Дэрил сплевывает на пол, забрасывая арбалет обратно за спину, и тянет Пола внутрь. Опасность уже здесь, готовая не только рвать их клыками, но и резать ножами. Пол сжимает кулаки, почувствовав, как нервы дернули его до дрожи. Совершенно не знакомое и абсолютно не приятное чувство, от которого он хотел бы избавиться, как от влажного одеяла, придавившего его к земле.

\- Эй, идем со мной, - Дэрил окликает Лидию и подзывает к себе Пса – вот, кто уж точно будет его слушать. Поддерживая Пола под руку, он ведет их к небольшой коморке, где раньше хранились инструменты. На двери висит замок, и данный факт его безумно радует. – Заходи, - он подталкивает Лидию к комнатушке. И Пола вместе с ней. – Ты тоже.

\- Какого черта?! Я хочу помочь!

Дэрил преграждает девочке путь к выходу, отрицательно качая головой.

\- Чем ты можешь помочь, если не готова убивать? – он пристально смотрит в глаза Лидии, пока та не отводит взгляд. И без объяснений было понятно, чем закончится эта встреча – кто-то умрет. И лучше это будет не кто-то из них. Дэрил не мог винить ее в том, что она не была готова причинить вред людям, окружавшим ее многие годы. Какими бы они ни были, но они защищали, кормили и по-своему заботились о ней. Хотя едва ли они, конечно, были друзьями. – Пес, - он немного отходит в сторону, пропуская внутрь коморки собаку. – Если кто-то откроет эту дверь, он их остановит. А вы убежите, - Дэрил бросает серьезный взгляд на Пола, делая ударение на последнем слове. _«Не станете лезть в драку, геройствовать или пытаться помочь, а убежите»._

\- Обещаю, - говорит Пол, внимая пристальному взгляду. Дэрил попросил, Пол обязан выполнить его просьбу. Как бы гордость ни противилась и не наступала на горло, но правильнее будет прятаться. Пол не знает, как все обернется, но надеется, что ему не придется игнорировать свои чувства и бежать.

Дэрил быстро захлопывает дверь, щелкая замком, не дожидаясь никаких больше возражений или возмущений. Его главная задача – увести всех отсюда живыми. Не дать никому пострадать. Ни Конни, ни Генри, ни Лидии, ни Полу, ни даже Псу. И ему плевать, чего это будет стоить. Он лишь надеется, что никто не полезет взламывать замок на какой-то неприметной двери или просто не успеет к ней добраться. А если некому будет после выпустить их, то Пол сможет придумать что-нибудь, чтобы выбраться.

 

Дэрил отправляет Конни и Генри дежурить ко второму входу, размышляя, можно ли будет назвать удачей тот вариант, в котором Бета появится именно перед ним. По всему выходит, что можно, но только с огромной натяжкой. Лидия опасается этого человека, говорит о нем, словно о каком-то животном, которое Альфа постоянно держит на цепи рядом с собой, запугивая им остальных, и Дэрил меньше всего хочет, чтобы под его руку попались те, кто едва ли сможет с ним справиться.

Он старается размеренно дышать, застыв со взведенным арбалетом в руках напротив двери, но сердце все равно гулко бьется о ребра, эхом отдаваясь в ушах. Больше всего Дэрил ненавидит ожидание. Ему хочется распахнуть дверь и закричать: «Ну! Давайте уже покончим с этим!», - но тогда вероятность умереть самой глупой смертью увеличится в разы. Он не может себе этого позволить. Ему еще нужно позаботиться о Поле, доставить всех в Александрию, решить, куда определить Лидию и Генри – слишком много дел для того, чтобы распрощаться с жизнью.

Когда дверь с грохотом слетает с петель, Дэрил рефлекторно нажимает на спусковой крючок, но стрела врезается в преграду прямо напротив головы одного из его противников. Очевидно, они подготовились к тому, что в них могут стрелять, и если бы не это, потасовка вышла бы очень короткой. Не дожидаясь, когда ублюдки придут в себя и убедятся, что больше ниоткуда не прилетит следующий болт, Дэрил скрывается за перегородкой, пряча там же арбалет и подхватывая топор.

Недостроенные гипсокартонные перекрытия и свисающая с потолка пленка играют ему на руку. Он ориентируется в пространстве, знает, куда можно свернуть и за чем спрятаться, а вот они – нет. Дэрил затаился, прислушиваясь к шагам и наблюдая за перемещением теней. Он недолго раздумывает, прежде чем всадить топор в живот появившейся рядом фигуры, и не заморачивается вытаскиванием топора из тела – слишком долго и бессмысленно.

Вторая фигура попадается ему в соседней комнате. Дэрил подбирается сзади и перехватывает руку мужчины в маске, с зажатым в ней ножом, и перерезает человеку глотку, игнорируя срывающиеся мольбы. Его бы никто не стал слушать, попробуй он попросить о милости. Он аккуратно укладывает тело на пол, чтобы не создавать лишнего шума, и прислушивается. Быстрый топот слышится совсем близко, но, оглядываясь, он не видит никого рядом. Чего Дэрил точно не ожидал, так это несущегося на него человека, сметающего все на своем пути.

 

Волнение не дает сесть на пол и смирно дожидаться исхода стычки, поэтому Пол отходит в торец помещения и, прижавшись спиной к стене, окидывает взглядом полки с каким-то бесполезным строительным хламом. Если кто-то откроет дверь, Пол в силах швырнуть в противника два ножа – с меткостью не должно возникнуть проблем, в отличие от силы удара и ловкости.

Он рассматривает Лидию, пока внутри вертится миллион вопросов. Но сейчас не время и не место для разговоров по душам, они должны вести себя тихо. Не только чтобы не выдать себя, но и слышать, что происходит снаружи.

До них доносится чужой вскрик, а затем глухой удар, и Лидия дергается, сжимая в руках деревянный кулон, висящий у нее на шее. Пол пытается контролировать дыхание, удерживая себя от того, чтобы не поддаться очередной волне паники, которая выведет его из строя. Он фокусируется и говорит себе, что это был не вскрик Дэрила, с ним все в порядке. Дэрил справится. И не из такого дерьма выбирались. А затем раздается резкий грохот ломающихся деревянных перекрытий, заставляя Пола вздрогнуть, зависнув на краю перед пропастью из паники. Лидия не может устоять на месте, начиная метаться, и Пол машинально прижимает ее к себе, пытаясь успокоить и девочку и себя самого, проводя ладонями по ее спине.

\- Мы тебя не отдадим, - шепчет он, содрогаясь от каждого звука и топота. За закрытыми глазами не прекращают мелькать картинки битвы за жизнь, и Пол всеми силами удерживает себя на месте, начиная напоминать, что замок все равно закрыт. Хотя когда его это останавливало? С другой стороны, звуки означают, что еще ничего не проиграно, что их друзья все еще живы и сражаются.

 

Дэрил не успевает даже выругаться ни вслух, ни мысленно, оказавшись впечатанным в стену. Что-то хрустит в районе позвоночника, и Дэрил лишь надеется, что это каркас стены, а не его кости. Какое-то мгновение он чувствует панику, глядя снизу-вверх на нависшую над ним тень. Бета – Дэрил точно уверен, что это он, - даже на человека не похож. Скорее на чудовище, которое научили говорить.

\- Девчонка. Где она? – гулкий хриплый голос пробирает до самого нутра, заставляя вслепую отползать назад. Но он не имеет права поддаваться страху.

Дэрил перекатывается и вскакивает на ноги, хватая первый попавшийся вод руку предмет, способный быть оружием. Он разворачивается, замахиваясь, чтобы ударить Бету, но тот перехватывает увесистую деревяшку, словно какой-то прутик. Дэрил слышит отчетливо звенящее в голове: «Блять!», - рефлекторно уходя вниз под правой рукой у противника, избегая попадания в крепкую хватку.

Он выдергивает ножи из ножен, и Бета повторяет его жест, доставая второе оружие из-за спины. Дэрил понимает, что если позволит поймать себя, то ему конец. Здоровяк не слишком быстрый, и он надеется сыграть на этом, нанося быстрые скользящие удары в его грудь, пригибаясь и ускользая от встречных ударов, даже достав лезвием ногу в надежде подрезать сухожилие. Дэрил готов поклясться, что видит кровь на штанине, и Бета должен упасть, но он продолжает стоять на ногах, совсем по-звериному рыча и наступая вперед.

Дэрилу самому не слишком хватает ловкости и скорости. Он не чертов ниндзя, в отличие от Пола, чтобы без устали скакать вокруг, доводя противника до белого каления и потери концентрации. Он слишком сосредотачивается на руках Беты и расплачивается за это мощным ударом ногой в живот. Дыхание перехватывает, желудок определенно перебирается из поврежденной зоны куда-то в глотку, перекрывая кислород. Дэрил чувствует себя тряпичной куклой, которую подбрасывают в воздух и вновь отшвыривают в сторону, прицельным ударом по лицу. Второй раз оказавшись впечатанным в стену, он начинает подозревать, что трещат все же его кости, а никакие не перекрытия.

В черепной коробке звенят то ли церковные колокола, то ли путаная ругань – Дэрил не может разобрать, судорожно пытаясь втянуть ртом воздух, быстро откатываясь в сторону, уходя от удара тяжелым ботинком. Картинка перед глазами расплывается и начинает терять краски, ноги подгибаются, когда он поднимается с пола, и единственное, что Дэрил успевает сделать, прежде чем снова попасться в руки Бете, это вытащить из кармана небольшой складной нож и всадить тому в грудь. Тварь даже толком не реагирует, отмахиваясь от укола, словно от укуса комара.

\- Где девчонка?

Дэрил изо всех сил упирается руками в края пилы, вытягивая шею и сопротивляясь давлению на своем затылке. Ему кажется, что стоит лишь сглотнуть или произнести хоть слово, как лезвие распорет горло. Если бы целью Беты было его непосредственное убийство, а не поиски Лидии, Дэрил давно был бы мертв.

Он понимает, что скоро его руки дрогнут и он сам по инерции напорется на острый диск, и собирает все оставшиеся в теле силы, чтобы оттолкнуть Бету. Дэрил ударяет локтем ему в грудь, в место, куда до этого угодил ножом, и отталкивает плечом назад. Мужчина пошатывается, разжимая хватку и падая на какое-то стекло позади, а Дэрил, пользуясь секундным замешательством, уносит ноги к единственному месту, где можно затаиться и перевести дыхание.

Он приподнимает панель, скрывающую тайник с медикаментами и припасами, и прячется там. На данный момент, его единственный шанс на победу состоит в элементе неожиданности. Дэрил остался без оружия и не уверен, что его сознание вынесет еще одну встречу со стеной или кулаком Терминатора. Дэрил концентрируется на своем хриплом дыхании и звуке приближающихся шагов. Бета говорит что-то о нем и о мире. И о Лидии, конечно же, но Дэрилу плевать на его болтовню. Он тихо отодвигает панель, сдерживая дрожь боли во всем теле, и аккуратно выбирается наружу, на полусогнутых подбираясь ближе. Бета останавливается у самой шахты лифта – как раз там, где нужно. Дэрил разбегается, крепко стискивая зубы и сдерживая рвущиеся наружу ругательства, и врезается плечом в грудь громилы, сталкивая того в черный провал.

Глухой стук, с которым тело приземляется на кабину лифта, приносит ему небывалое наслаждение. Дэрил с удовольствием произнес бы в похоронной речи несколько ласковых слов, но ему чертовски больно шевелить челюстью даже для того, чтобы назвать уебка уебком, поэтому он ограничивается лишь тем, что сплевывает кровавую слюну в шахту.

 

Пол открывает глаза, когда Пес начинает рычать на дверь, явно почуяв за ней противника. Пол оттесняет Лидию за спину, выхватывая ножи и приготовившись всадить ее в черепушку психу в маске, отплатить за то, что с ним сделали несколько дней назад. Он пытается пробудить в себе злость, которая придаст сил сопротивляться. Замок щелкает. Пес, завидев щель, с рыком бросается вперед, и Пол не сразу замахивается, опасаясь задеть его вместе с противником. Заметив поодаль еще одного незнакомца, он вскидывает руку, запуская нож вперед. Мышцы дергает болью, но он выпрямляется и перехватывает оставшийся в левой руке нож правой. А затем наклоняется и бьет в голову человеку, в руку которого зубами вцепился Пес. Враг затихает, а Пол судорожно оглядывается, больше не замечая вокруг себя движений. В глазах начинают плясать белые пятна, и он хватается за стену, едва держась на ногах. Пол понимает, что медленно глохнет, теряя ощущения реальности. Единственное, что он чувствует – истошный стук сердца о ребра, пока не опускается на землю под накрывшей его волной паники и дезориентации. Он дергается, когда его плеча касается чужая ладонь, вырывая из пустоты, и вскидывает голову, замечая Конни. Пол кивает, показывая, что с ним все в порядке, и та бежит дальше, опускаясь рядом с Генри, которого, кажется, ранили.

Только спустя пару минут Пол находит в себе силы подняться, возвращая нож в ножны, и выныривает из приступа паники, пытаясь рассуждать рационально и дышать. Он просто не будет смотреть на мертвые тела и думать о них. Его все равно трясет, а мозг не хочет соображать и направлять его в нужную сторону, подсказывая, что делать.

Помня о том, как послушно вел себя Пол, соглашаясь со всеми его словами, Дэрил надеялся на то, что он не попытался выбраться из коморки, чтобы принять участие в потасовке, стоило ему отойти на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не поймать его. Он слышит возню и приглушенный голос Лидии, когда подходит к той части здания, где оставил их, и ускоряет шаг, несмотря на отдающуюся во всем теле боль от резких и быстрых движений. Дэрил на мгновение застывает в дверном проеме, оглядывая всех собравшихся в комнате.

 Пол оборачивается на звук шагов и естественным рефлексом срывается с места, прижимая к себе Дэрила – немного взмокшего и помятого, но прекрасно живого.

\- Слава богу, - произносит он. Дэрил резко выдыхает от неприятных ощущений в ребрах, когда Пол несильно сжимает их, и прижимается щекой к его макушке и успокаивающе гладит по спине. Все закончилось настолько хорошо, насколько могло, пусть и не обошлось без крови с их стороны тоже. – Давайте скорее свалим отсюда.

Поскорее покончить со всем кошмаром, добраться до безопасного места. Пол практически не ощущает себя, зависнув в прострации, просто шагая вперед и следуя указаниям. Дэрил умеет заметать следы, поэтому возможные выжившие преследователи их не найдут. Они добираются в Александрию, когда солнце достигает зенита и начинает печь затылок. Уставшие, вспотевшие и голодные, они топчутся у ворот, пока стражники дожидаются Мишонн, которая скажет им, что делать. На вышке Пол замечает Аарона, махнув ему рукой. Они прекрасно помнят, чем вызваны опасения и нежелание впускать в границы Александрии посторонних людей. Аарон знает, что Лидии нельзя доверять, потому что она – одна из шепчущихся людей, прикидывающихся мертвецами.

\- А что насчет нее? – спрашивает Аарон, когда Мишонн появляется на стене рядом с ним.

\- Она с нами, - отвечает Пол.

В какой-то момент Дэрилу даже кажется, что Мишонн не позволит им войти. И дело даже не в Лидии, а в тех проблемах, которые могут за ними следовать. Она столько лет оберегала свое поселение, а главное, своих детей от угрозы с обратной стороны стен, но теперь все ее старания могли пойти прахом. Дэрилу плевать, дадут ли им всем разрешение пройти, лишь бы Пол и раненный Генри смогли получить помощь и остаться хотя бы на несколько дней.

Они знают, как Мишонн обеспокоена безопасностью поселения, поэтому не осуждают заминки в пару секунд, прежде чем она приказывает открыть ворота. И благодарны ей за это решение. Аарон спускается с поста, спеша к ним, и Пол, не переставая улыбаться, сразу направляется к нему. Их опасения были пусты – Аарон добрался в сохранности, и теперь можно будет успокоить Леви.

\- Но ты же… - начинает Аарон, наклоняясь и аккуратно обнимая Пола, боясь потревожить рану.

\- Не смог остаться в стороне, - хмыкает тот, поднимая виноватый взгляд на друга. – Расскажу потом. Сейчас почти всем нам нужна медицинская помощь.

\- Будто ты ожидал чего-то другого, - Дэрил хлопает Аарона по плечу. – Даже я не смог его остановить, - и никакая сила не сможет удержать его на месте, если он не будет этого хотеть.

Аарон с готовностью ведет их в сторону медицинского кабинета, по пути задавая глупый вопрос – голодны ли они, и говорит, что придумает что-нибудь. По глазам Мишонн видно, что она не слишком рада чужакам на своей территории. Сейчас даже Дэрил для нее чужой, несмотря на помощь, которую он оказывал, потому что когда-то принял решение уйти. Он с Конни передают Пола и Генри в руки Сиддика и его помощников, но сам Дэрил лишь отрицательно качает головой на вопросительный взгляд девушки. С ним все в порядке. Он не заходит в лазарет следом за всеми, чтобы не мешать, и остается на пороге вместе с Аароном.

\- Он в порядке? – они оба прекрасно знают о том, на что способен Пол, но даже он не бессмертный. Дэрил надеется, что он образумится хотя бы на время и спокойно закончит лечение, когда они вернутся обратно в Хиллтоп. Никаких войн, никаких вылазок, никакого решения чужих проблем, пока он не будет достаточно в порядке, а Дэрил постарается находиться рядом с ним все это время.

\- Будет в порядке. Немного не рассчитал свои силы, - Дэрил не хочет говорить Аарону о том, что именно на самом деле не в порядке с Полом. Физическая составляющая является лишь частью его не самого лучшего состояния, но он не собирается обсуждать это ни с кем до тех пор, пока не поговорит с самим Полом.

\- Леви, наверное, с ума сходит, - Аарон посмеивается, представляя, как их друг переворачивает вверх дном весь Хиллтоп, в поисках этого нерадивого героя и устраивает головомойку дозорным, которые его упустили.

\- Леви надерет ему зад, когда приедет на ярмарку, - вероятно, Дэрил даже не будет ему мешать. Не очень активно, по крайне мере. Он замечает отразившееся на лице Аарона воодушевление, но не может понять, так ли он обрадован новостью о том, что Пол получит заслуженную встрепку, или тому, что Леви тоже будет в Королевстве.

Дэрил расспрашивает друга о том, не попался ли ему кто-то по пути домой, не подходили ли к стенам Александрии подозрительные мертвецы, но тот отрицательно отвечает на все вопросы. Будто на самом деле ничего плохого вокруг не происходит. Они еще немного разговаривают о делах и новостях, пока Аарона не подзывает к себе Мишонн, а Дэрил, чтобы не стоять под дверью без дела, решает прогуляться.

 

Раздевшись, Пол лежит на больничной койке, пытаясь расслабиться, пока Сиддик снимает порванные швы и накладывает новые стежки. Он уже настолько привык и измотан болью, что готов заснуть на горизонтальной поверхности, но он сможет в полной мере это сделать лишь позже. Сиддик, заметив его закрывающиеся глаза, предупреждает, что Пол должен оставаться в сознании до конца процедуры. А затем – по возвращении домой, лежать и только лежать. Иначе рана никогда не заживет, а шрам будет больше и заметнее. Сиддик накладывает новую повязку и отпускает Пола, чтобы проконтролировать, как его помощник зашивает небольшую «боевую рану» на ноге Генри.

Пол стягивает резинку и распускает волосы, выходя на крыльцо дома, где его дожидается Аарон, явно намеревающийся о чем-то расспросить и что-то сказать. Пол отводит виноватый взгляд, чувствуя на себе всю тяжесть его беспокойства. Но, как уже указывалось ранее, уже поздно что-то менять, все поступки совершены. А просьба не бросаться на амбразуру – бессмысленна.

\- Я провожу вас в Королевство, - решительно произносит Аарон. Узнав о том, сколько всего произошло за время его отсутствия, он не может оставить друзей без защиты, - но сначала вам нужно отдохнуть и набраться сил. Можете поспать у меня дома.

\- Думаю, Дэрил будет не против задержаться, - отвечает Пол, поворачивая голову и ища взглядом своего следопыта.

 

Александрия изменилась с последнего раза, когда Дэрил был здесь. Когда они с Мишонн вернули детей обратно, он не особо рассматривал окрестности – ему нужно было спешить обратно к Полу, но сейчас он замечал, как разрослось и расцвело поселение. Александрия была похожа на маленький сказочный мир, словно время вернулось вспять и ничего из того, что они пережили ради этого прыжка в прошлое, не было. Мишонн действительно постаралась, воплощая мечту Рика и Карла. Ему хотелось бы жить с Полом в подобном месте. Куда, казалось бы, не могут добраться никакие невзгоды.

Дэрил доходит до небольшого пруда, который сам же когда-то поджег. Все здесь когда-то полыхало огнем, и вот что из всего этого вышло, в конечном счете. Он садится на подмостках, заворожено рассматривая блики солнца на поверхности воды. Сейчас он самому себе здесь кажется лишним – в грязной и окровавленной одежде, с ноющим от ударов телом и беспорядком в голове. Дэрил фыркает, принимаясь неосознанно отряхивать пыль с жилета, хлопает по карманам в поисках сигарет, которых у него, естественно, давно уже при себе нет, но зато он нащупывает что-то небольшое, спрятанное во внутреннем кармане, о чем успел забыть из-за навалившихся на них всех событий.

Он выуживает кольцо, которое сделал для Пола, и удивляется, как только умудрился его не потерять. Мысль, которой он был буквально одержим многие месяцы, возвращается вновь. Дэрил так долго искал идеальный момент для того, чтобы подарить кольцо Полу, что в итоге едва все не потерял. В том числе и самого Пола. Может, идеального момента для них не будет никогда, но разве это должно иметь значение? Он хотел поймать мгновение, когда они оба будут запредельно счастливы, наедине друг с другом, чтобы никто не посмел помешать. Сейчас они оба были живы. И вместе. Кажется, этого вполне достаточно.

\- Дэрил.

Он поворачивает голову, встречаясь взглядом с остановившейся рядом Джудит. Она сильно выросла с их последней встречи, кажется, сосредоточив в себе все черты своего семейства. Он не может сдержать теплой улыбки, рассматривая шляпу, которую прежде не снимая носил Карл, и кольт Рика, очевидно, доставшийся ей в наследство.

\- Как дела, маленькая бандитка? – он помнит ее еще совсем крохотной. Помнит, как возился с ней, как на руках выносил из Александрии, когда на них напали Спасители. Когда-то ему казалось, что она с легкостью поместится у него на ладошке, а теперь она выглядела даже слишком взрослой для своего возраста.

\- Хорошо, - Джудит присаживается рядом с ним, и Дэрил обнимает ее за плечи, немного жалея о том, что не смог наблюдать за тем, как она росла. – Хиллтоп в опасности?

У нее слишком серьезный взгляд и слишком серьезные вопросы, но Дэрил никогда не считал, будто детям необходимо врать для того, чтобы уберечь. Они понимают намного больше, чем могут представить их родители.

\- Я не знаю. Возможно, - хотелось бы ему действительно не знать.

\- Но ты все равно помог Лидии.

Дэрил хмыкает, качая головой.

\- Нет, я пошел за Генри. Ее пришлось взять с собой, - и этот поступок мог дорого им обойтись.

\- Но ты привел ее сюда. Значит, хочешь помочь. Я тоже хочу помочь.

Дэрил действительно хотел. Вряд ли Джудит знала о том, что именно происходило с Лидией, как с ней обращалась мать, но, вероятно, чувствовала, что все было неправильно.

\- Знаю, что хочешь, - если бы только все было так просто. Недостаточно одного желания. Генри тоже хотел всего лишь помочь, но во что это вылилось?

\- Ты бы остался, если бы мама разрешила? – Джудит смотрит на него очень внимательно, и этим напоминает Карла. Он всегда смотрел так же, и был не многим старше нее, когда ему пришлось принимать слишком серьезные решения. Дэрил не мог подумать, что она так скучает по нему, иначе зачем бы спрашивала.

\- Нет. Я должен возвращаться. Твоя мама права. Она защищает вас с ЭрДжеем и это место. Я могу не беспокоиться о вас, потому что знаю, что она справится, но есть те, кому необходима моя помощь, - Пол, Лидия… те люди в Хиллтопе, не заслуживающие вновь оказаться на войне, которую они не затевали.

\- Но это неправильно. Защищать только нас. Я слышала историю, как вы победили Спасителей. Можем сделать это снова.

Дэрил невесело усмехается на такое заявление. Победа далась им непросто и многой кровью, но сейчас она превратилась в очередную легенду, где бравые герои побеждают злодеев. Сказка для детей, служащая напоминанием о том, почему именно они продолжают строить мирное общество, в надежде на лучшее будущее для следующих поколений.

\- Ты слышала не все, - далеко не все. Мишонн вряд ли рассказывала ей о произошедшем в подробностях.

\- А как бы поступил мой отец? – Джудит испытующе смотрит на него и совсем по-взрослому фыркает на его молчание. – Да, я так и думала, - они оба знают, что Рик не оставил бы все, как есть. Он не стал бы прятаться за безопасными стенами, лелея ложь о том, что мира снаружи не существует. Так же, как и его друзей – семьи, - разбросанной по другим поселениям, и опасности, угрожающей всем им. С другой стороны, если бы Рик был жив, все они сейчас были бы вместе, как он и хотел.

Джудит оставляет его одного, видимо, давая время подумать о своих словах. Дэрил действительно думает. О том, что Мишонн не согласится оказать им поддержку, даже если надавить на нее – чего бы он делать не стал, - напомнив о Рике. Только Аарон потащится за ними, потому что все эти годы он оставался, по сути, единственным связующим звеном между Хиллтопом и Александрией. У Королевства есть своя небольшая армия, защищающая их поселение, и даже если Король согласится с тем, что опасность действительно существует – а он не сможет не, потому что она непосредственно коснулась его сына, - то их общих сил все равно будет недостаточно.

 

Пол чувствует, что его силы истощены и он отрубится сразу же, как под головой окажется подушка. И он может спокойно это сделать, выспаться и отдохнуть – двигаться дальше они будут не раньше, чем опустится ночь. Так меньше риска попасть на глаза шепчущим людям в масках. Ему нужно всего лишь немного продержаться на ногах, позвать Дэрила и пойти с ним в дом к Аарону. Пес тоже устал и, напившись воды, развалился у крыльца в траве.

Пол не помнит, когда последний раз был в Александрии. Единственный раз, когда он задержался здесь на ночь – случился, когда они только познакомились и разрабатывали план по устранению Спасителей. Та самая ночь, горячими рассказами о которой Пол будоражил воображение Дэрила. Такое сложно забыть. Он усмехается своим мыслям и, прикусив губу, бросает взгляд в сторону дома, в котором оставался и из какого окна следил за Дэрилом. Странное чувство. Приятное, одновременно знакомое и будто не имеющее к нему отношения. Теперь он мог подойти к Дэрилу в любой момент и не просто поговорить, а еще и прикоснуться без опасения получить в нос.

Пол дожидается, когда Джудит вернется к матери, и только тогда ступает на деревянный настил, медленно направляясь к Дэрилу, чтобы сообщить приятную новость – они наконец-то могут немного отдохнуть. Он улыбается без особой на то причины, ему просто хорошо. Если отбросить все прочие факты.

Дэрил вздрагивает от скрипа досок, вырвавшись из водоворота мыслей, неустанно преследующих его несколько суток, и поднимается навстречу Полу. Тот выглядит таким же уставшим и бледным, но, по крайне мере, уже менее напряженным, чем снаружи.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Дэрил подходит ближе, становясь рядом с ним и опираясь локтями на хлипкие перила.

\- Устал. Думаю, что ты тоже. Аарон разрешил нам поспать у него дома, поэтому давай с этим не затягивать, - произносит Пол, кидая взгляд на Дэрила, а затем переводя его вперед. Сначала они, конечно, перекусят, чтобы ворчащие животы не могли их разбудить, а затем уже лягут в обнимку, согревая и успокаивая друг друга.

И Дэрил не просто устал. Он смертельно устал и, как всегда, почувствовал это лишь тогда, когда позволил себе остановиться. Он успел отвыкнуть от постоянных проблем и бесконечных гонок за свою и чужие жизни. Даже проведенный в лесу месяц казался чем-то сродни отпуску, на фоне того, во что они сейчас ввязывались.

Дэрилу хотелось вернуться в их с Полом прежнюю жизнь. Да, на вылазках происходило всякое, к тому же, причин для беспокойства, так же, как и обязанностей, им хватало по самое горло, но все хотя бы казалось более определенным. Сейчас Дэрил не мог с уверенностью сказать о том, какое будущее их ждет. Не мог пообещать Полу, что все действительно будет в порядке, хотя неустанно твердил именно это. Когда-то ведь будет.

\- Мне здесь нравится, - вдруг говорит Пол, рассматривая аккуратные дома, утопающую в зелени территорию и высокие стены. Кажется, словно здесь гораздо спокойнее по сравнению с Хиллтопом, или это лишь ощущение, потому что никто не бежит требовать на что-нибудь разрешения у Иисуса или просить разрешить конфликт. Здесь Пол ощущал себя свободным ото всех обязательств.

Дэрил рассматривает его профиль, растрепанные волосы и не может отделаться от мысли, что Пол отлично вписывается в общий пейзаж. Ему начинает казаться, что и он тоже вдруг подходит ко всему этому – симпатичным домам, чистым улочкам, зелени вокруг. Хотя, когда они впервые нашли Александрию, это место не хотело его принимать. Или он попросту никак не мог почувствовать себя в этих стенах, как дома.

\- Мне тоже, - наверное, здесь, в Александрии, все казалось более обжитым, уютным и… человечным. Хиллтоп не был плохим местом, но все еще нес на себе отпечаток первых дней апокалипсиса, когда люди бежали в поисках безопасного места. Даже трейлеры, в которых они жили, служили лишь временным пристанищем, по обыкновению превратившимся в нечто постоянное.

Все дело было в Поле. Неважно, где бы они оказались – в небольшой палатке в лесу, в трейлере в Хиллтопе, в том доме на отшибе или здесь, - Дэрил ощущал спокойствие. Он везде приходился к месту, потому что вовсе не в месте заключалась вся суть.

Дэрил с детства привык довольствоваться чем-то временным – все вокруг него слишком быстро разрушалось, превращалось в пыль и пепел, и он начал считать такое положение вещей вполне нормальным. Но это не значило, что ему не хотелось иметь свой дом в полноценном понимании этого слова. Этакое давно забытое всеми воплощение американской мечты. Дом, в котором они с Полом могли бы не волноваться о том, что в любой момент кто-то может вломиться внутрь, потребовав их вмешательства в какие-то там дела. Дом, где никто не тревожил бы их, и они могли бы спокойно жить, делая только то, чего сами захотят. Разве он слишком многого хотел?

Дэрил берет Пола за руку и переплетает их пальцы, наконец, понимая, что каждый момент, когда они вместе, был подходящим. Он лезет в карман, куда спрятал кольцо, пока разговаривал с Джудит, и сжимает его в ладони, грея серебряный ободок.

Пол чуть поворачивает голову, рассматривая их пальцы. В упоительную мелодию природы – шелеста ветра в листьях деревьев и крыльях мельницы, звуков воды и пения птиц, – вплетается тихий голос Дэрила.

\- Я давно хотел подарить тебе кое-что, - несмотря на то, что прошло уже столько времени, а он так и не смог придумать подходящую речь. Ему было сложно объяснить на словах все, что он чувствует и о чем хотел бы сказать. Он иррационально боится того, что Пол может не принять кольцо, сказать, что это все глупости и формальности, и будет прав. С кольцом или без – ничего между ними на самом деле не изменится. Но Дэрил не может заставить себя перестать нервничать. Пол разворачивается почти всем корпусом, замечая в лице охотника необъяснимое волнение, которое также тронуло и его голос. – Вначале я думал о том, что это поможет тебе перестать опасаться реакции других, но сейчас…

Полу хочется хмыкнуть и прервать его, сказать, что с чего это Дэрил решил, что он перестал опасаться чужой реакции? Но он медлит, позволяя ему договорить.

\- …это просто знак того, что я хочу всегда быть рядом, - Дэрил протягивает руку к Полу и раскрывает ладонь.

Пол замирает, уставившись на блестящее в солнечных лучах кольцо. Он прекрасно понимает, что это такое, и перед глазами все начинает плыть. Он никогда не представлял себе, что выйдет замуж, хотя ему, конечно же, хотелось когда-нибудь иметь семью. Он не строил иллюзий даже до обрушения мира, он жил одним днем, научившись ловить моменты счастья, и не думал, что кто-то однажды сделает ему предложение.

Да, фраза Дэрила построена совсем не по канонам, он не опустился на одно колено и не сделал вычурных жестов, которые изображают в кино. Но Пол знает, что он имеет в виду. Дэрил плевать хотел на условности, на какие-то выдуманные традиции, и хотя в Новом мире совсем не важен факт брака, он хочет этого. Хочет их «вместе» навсегда.

Пол осторожно освобождает руку от переплетенных пальцев и полностью поворачивается к охотнику. Ему нужно что-то сказать, но он так же волнуется, как и Дэрил, всеми силами борясь с нахлынувшим на него шквалом эмоций. Эти сутки истощили их, сыграли похоронный марш на нервах, а теперь вагонетка несла их на новый вираж событий, к которым никак нельзя относиться равнодушно.

\- С трупа снял или ювелирный ограбил? – срывает с губ Пола, искривившихся в улыбке, которую он не в силах сдержать. Он знает, что ни первый, и ни второй вариант, но не может не пошутить, чтобы заставить Дэрила хоть немного расслабиться. Впрочем, кажется, он этим его состояние лишь усугубил.

Дэрил старался сделать шаг навстречу такому вероятному будущему, пусть и пытался убедить себя в том, что ничего на самом деле толком не изменится. Также он убеждал себя в том, что возможное нежелание Пола принять подарок не расстроит его. Убеждал откровенно плохо, потому что даже шутливая фраза, брошенная им, неприятно отозвалась внутри.

\- Сам сделал, - приглушенно ворчит Дэрил, стараясь за раздраженной интонацией скрыть пробивающуюся наружу обиду. Он никогда не стал бы дарить Полу что-либо, побывавшее на трупе, даже если бы это был самый дорогой в штате перстень, вместо какого-то простенького самодельного кольца. Да и утащить что-то с полки ювелирного магазина вовсе не одно и то же, что вложить душу даже в оказавшуюся бесполезной глупость.

Дэрил хочет спрятать кольцо обратно в карман. Может, позже выбросить, как и собирался месяц назад. Вероятно, он погорячился с этим подарком и предложением. Кому нужны эти формальности в нынешнее время? Люди ничем и не перед кем не обязаны и вполне способны прожить вместе всю свою жизнь – даже если она окажется чертовски короткой, - без всяких клятв и официальных подтверждений. Но Пол перехватывает его запястье, будто умудрившись прочитать мысли.

\- Мне не нужны подарки, чтобы знать, что ты рядом, - далеко не многие люди умели выражать словами что-то важное. В подобный момент мало кому это удастся, тем более Дэрилу, которого Пол многие годы старательно приучал говорить о своих беспокойствах и желаниях, а не молчать. Пол бы и сам растерялся на его месте. В его глазах он видит, что это не просто какая-то безделушка, иначе бы можно было легко подарить кулон или брелок. Это кольцо. Помолвочное. Обручальное. Не суть важно.

\- Только если это не предложение, - он вскидывает брови, выразительно глядя на Дэрила и подталкивая его к тому, что нужно четче выражать свои мысли. Потому что перед ним – Пол, которому он доверяет, перед которым не должен стесняться. Хотя это особый парадокс – некоторые вещи проще сказать посторонним людям, чем самым близким. – Потому что если это оно… мне будет неправильно отказываться. Потому что… - он сглатывает, прежде чем продолжить, рассмеявшись от счастья, - да. Я согласен. Я хочу нарушить с тобой еще один закон штата.

\- Оно и есть, - Дэрил спешит согласиться, пока Пол не придумал еще какой-нибудь вариант. – Блять, Пол, я бы не дарил тебе кольцо, если бы не хотел, чтобы ты стал моим чертовым мужем.

Дэрил громко сопит, осознавая, что, какую бы речь он ни придумал, какой бы момент ни выбрал, а все, вероятно, обернулось бы точно так же. Потому что он не мог представить ничего более глупого, чем все те речи, которые обычно говорили, предлагая кому-то руку и сердце, да и встать на одно колено не мог по одной простой причине – не слишком романтично было бы, кряхтя и морщась от боли во всем теле из-за недавно пережитых столкновений со стенами, снова подниматься на ноги.

\- Я знаю, Дэрил, я просто шучу… - севшим голосом, произносит Пол. Потому что не находит подходящих слов к предложению – подобные события всегда случаются внезапно.

Пол жмурится, пытаясь справиться с навернувшимися на глаза слезами, и не успевает заметить, как Дэрил прижимается к его губам. Да так крепко, что не дает вздохнуть, увлекаясь пылким и эмоциональным поцелуем, в котором есть все – и безграничная радость, и горечь от осознания, что расставанием она едва не была порушена. Дэрил путается пальцами в его волосах, понимая, что откровенно врал себе, когда убеждал в том, будто это ничего не будет значить. Они стоят на самом видном месте, фактически в центре поселения, где каждый может увидеть их, но и на это Дэрилу плевать. Полу, очевидно, тоже.

Пол отрывается от губ Дэрила, все еще прижимаясь носом к его щеке и пытаясь перевести дыхание. Сердце гулко стучит о ребра, напоминая о травме, и Пол ведет ладонями по плечам Дэрила вниз, пока не достигает запястий.

Руки Дэрила самую малость дрожат, когда он надевает кольцо на палец Пола. Тонкий серебряный ободок смотрится очень уместно, и Дэрил знает, что Пол не снимет его никогда, с этого самого момента. Дэрил и предположить не мог, что его в будущем будет ждать нечто такое. По правде говоря, никто из его семьи или окружения не поставил бы на это. Даже если не брать в расчет брак с мужчиной – он не думал о браке с кем-то вообще. Не рассчитывал и не надеялся на то, что появится человек, с  которым он искренне захочет связать свою жизнь.

Пол наблюдает, что как Дэрил не спешит убирать руку, все еще нежно касаясь фаланги, и это невероятное ощущение интима. То, что никогда не делал и не сделает никто другой. То, на что имеет право только один человек, своим прикосновением подтверждая их связь. Пол долго рассматривает кольцо и привыкает к новому ощущению и виду. Он похудел за последние дни, поэтому оно кажется чуть-чуть великоватым, но все это легко исправить. Затем он сжимает ладонь в кулак, чтобы полностью сжиться с кольцом, и только тогда поднимает глаза на Дэрила.

\- Теперь ты точно от меня не отделаешься на свою голову, - смеется Пол, и его голос дрожит. Если Дэрил соберется пропадать за стенами – Пол тоже не захочет сидеть взаперти и ждать его возвращения. Никаких больше расставаний на долгое время. Ему бы хотелось вообще обойтись без расставаний.

\- Ага. В богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и здравии, - Дэрил вновь притягивает его к себе, зарывается носом в волосы. – Ты теперь тоже от меня так легко не отделаешься, - раньше Дэрил думал, что невозможно проводить бок о бок с другим человеком так много времени, ни разу не испытав потребности сбежать и хоть немного передохнуть. Тем более, для такого, как он – предпочитающему тишину и одиночество человеческому обществу. Но что-то в жизни определенно менялось.

\- В здравии, конечно, маловероятно, - посмеивается Пол, бормоча слова куда-то в плечо Дэрила, - и нахуй смерть. – Заканчивает он переиначенную клятву. Даже если их жизнь не продлится долго, они не собираются ни на минуту задумываться о том, что она кончится. Но они буду проживать каждый день, как последний.

\- Нахуй смерть, - повторяет Дэрил, соглашаясь со словами Пола и прижимая его ближе к себе. Дэрил не намерен отдавать его костлявой, даже если она крепко вцепится в него зубами и попытается вырвать прямо из его рук.

Не так Дэрил представлял себе предложение, которое он так давно планировал сделать человеку, прочно обосновавшемуся у него под ребрами. У Пола и без того имелось его сердце в полном распоряжении. А еще руки, дурная голова и все прочее, что вообще можно было предложить. Но, кажется, никак иначе у них оно пройти и не могло. Пол, растерявшись, привычно ляпнул что-то глупое. Дэрил, перенервничав, вспылил. А затем они пришли к согласию. Стабильность. Брак должен быть стабильным, так ведь говорят?

Они некоторое время просто стоят, обнявшись, слушая окутавшее их спокойствие, ощущая в лучах солнца греющее их счастье. Новый этап, движение вперед, жест. Хотя, казалось бы, разве можно любить больше? Мелькнувший посреди войны момент кажется ярче, чем мог быть при любых других обстоятельствах и гораздо более драгоценным. Пол постепенно успокаивается, и от усталости его начинает пошатывать. Нужно немного еды, а затем лечь. И дополнительно подкрепиться перед уходом.

\- Скажем всем чуть позже, да? - сейчас не время поднимать всех на уши. Сначала они должны разрешить ситуацию, и до ее достижения осталось всего немного – отвести детей в Королевство, и тогда можно будет начинать решать, как праздновать.

\- Да, скажем позже, - да и то не всем. Кто-то, наверняка, обратит внимание на новую безделушку Пола раньше, и тогда начнутся расспросы и разлетятся разговоры. Но это уже сущие мелочи.

Шаг в сторону от моста обозначает возвращение в реальность. Даже если их вначале ждет небольшой перерыв, то после придется идти дальше, заниматься делами, решать проблемы. Но лучше уж так.

 

Прежде чем идти к дому Аарона, Дэрил заглядывает в лазарет, чтобы забрать оттуда Генри и Лидию, ожидаемо сидящую рядом с ним. Девочка продолжает с подозрением и опасением оглядываться по сторонам, и в этом нет ничего странного, но ей тоже необходимо отдохнуть. В доме Аарона хватает комнат для всех, и Дэрил почти весь ужин думает о том, насколько разумно оставлять Генри и Лидию вдвоем в одной. Аарон обещает за ними присмотреть, чтобы Пол с Дэрилом смогли немного поспать.

Пол лежит, положив ладони под щеку, и смотрит на Дэрила, в его искрящиеся глаза. То, что произошло на этом пруду, совсем не тянуло на полноценное бракосочетание, и ему хочется кое-что прояснить и уточнить, хотя бы немного обсудить.

\- Позовем друзей, отпразднуем… да? – так ведь обычно отмечают важные события. И пусть вокруг мир другой, им хочется поделиться с окружающими своим счастьем. – Потом первая брачная ночь, - Пол растягивается в ухмылке, поиграв бровями, и тут же озадаченно хмурится, вспомнив еще одну обязательную деталь свадеб. – Медовый месяц? – если таковой вообще можно задумать в их-то условиях. – Только давай отложим празднование до того момента, как я выздоровею. Хочу насладиться каждой минутой.

\- Да. Все будет, - Дэрил мягко улыбается, рассматривая сонно моргающего Пола, активно строящего планы. Естественно, на одном только кольце ничего не могло закончиться, но он не предполагал, что Пол так воодушевится. Однако Дэрилу нравилось его воодушевление и горящие глаза. – Ты выздоровеешь, потеплеет, и мы сможем устроить себе лучший медовый месяц.

Чтобы приблизить этот момент, Полу придется старательно лечиться, исполняя указания Энид. Но он готов на такие жертвы, потому что каждый день будет напоминать себе о цели. Придется переждать зиму, а затем насладиться приветливыми, еще не палящими лучами солнца. Дождаться идеального момента, когда смогут сыграть свадьбу. Дэрил абсолютно не против масштабного праздника. В череде пасмурных дней, когда с неба капает кровь, им необходимо что-то хорошее. Именно такие моменты и заставляют продолжать верить, дарят ощущение чудес и знание, что в мире еще осталось что-то хорошее. То, за что стоит бороться. А все то время, которое они будут готовиться, продумывать, как собрать всех близких, чем накрыть на стол, они будут жить в предвкушении. Полу нравится это прекрасное чувство. И что после свадьбы оно немного изменится и обратится в тихое счастье и удовлетворение. У них будет медовый месяц, в который, Пол уверен, они отправятся на излюбленную вылазку, но уже не за какими-то припасами, а ради отдыха, исследования мира, чтобы провести время только вдвоем и не сдерживать громких стонов и смеха, катаясь по постели. Побыть влюбленными идиотами.

\- Мы могли бы привязать к твоему мотоциклу банки, но это будет слишком громко… - Пол переворачивается на спину, прикрывая глаза, и начинает бормотать всякую счастливую чушь, приходящую в засыпающее сознание.

\- Ага, банки от газировки, которую ты мне испортил в день нашего знакомства, - посмеивается Дэрил, перебирая волосы Пола. – Соберем целую армию мертвецов вместо свидетелей - никто не сможет таким похвастаться, - никто и никогда, вероятно, не сможет похвастаться тем, что есть у него.

\- Crush, - припоминает Пол название газировки, - ты вкрашился в меня… - он помнит, как посмеивался, когда Дэрил растряс, а затем швырнул в него банку. И после этого Пол не собирался от него отвязываться. – Если следовать канону, тогда тебе придется меня еще и связать… - довольно мурлычет он, не открывая глаза.

\- Ты серьезно запомнил название газировки? – Дэрил не может сдержать веселого фырканья, представляя, насколько же ударила по самолюбию Пола та банка, раз он удосужился запомнить надпись на ней. Или насколько его впечатлила их первая встреча, раз он помнил все в таких подробностях. То, что он по самые уши в него «вкрашился» Дэрил решил не отрицать. Правда, случилось это многим позже, но это уже не так уж и важно.

\- Конечно, запомнил. Ты махал банкой у меня перед носом, - фыркает Пол. И швырял ее об асфальт, хорошо, что не в голову.

\- Может, я так привлекал к себе внимание, - ложь, на самом деле. Хотя, вероятно, лишь отчасти. Дэрил действительно хотел, чтобы незнакомец, назвавшийся Иисусом, увидел, черт возьми, насколько он его раздражает, и понял, что лишь чудом избежал участи быть прикованным цепью к машине, вместо автомата со снеками, и волочиться по асфальту следом до самой Александрии. – Если следовать всем канонам, то сначала тебя придется приложить чем-то по голове, - дверью машины, например. Еще Дэрил предлагал Рику забросить Пола на дерево и оставить там, но такую камасутру Пол вряд ли сможет оценить по достоинству. Наверное, следует остановиться на связывании. Дэрил начинал подозревать, что особая любовь Пола к такого рода развлечениям связана исключительно с тем, что он все пытался проверить уровень своих способностей освобождения от пут в моменты, когда его усиленно от этого отвлекали.

\- Так, хватит, - обрывает Пол совсем уж не романтические подробности их встречи, - иначе я сейчас передумаю относительно помолвки.

– Ты теперь будешь меня этим шантажировать? – Дэрил недовольно фыркает.

Пол никогда не мог удержаться от того, чтобы немного Дэрила подразнить, выводя на реакцию, несмотря на то, что тот знает – Пол не откажется от своих слов. И Дэрил это знает.

\- Пока у меня есть эта возможность, - потому что после обмена кольцами ее уже не станет. Глупый символизм внутри что-то все-таки меняет, несмотря на их давно устоявшийся выбор быть вместе. Они не были обременены никакими штампами и официальными обязательствами, они осознанно находились вместе. Осознанно рисковали и прикрывали друг друга, они сделали осознанный выбор следовать друг за другом куда угодно и в любом состоянии.


End file.
